Rédemption
by Sillia
Summary: Post HBP HPDM/HPOC Influencé par Rogue, Draco décide de changer de camp et se retrouve, lui aussi, sur la liste noire de Voldemort. L'Ordre sera t il prêt à lui accorder une seconde chance et surtout à accepter qu'il puisse encore avoir un rôle à jouer ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Règlements de compte

**Disclamer : ** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling… sauf cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

**Règlements de compte**

Draco Malfoy courait à toutes jambes vers le portail du château, le souffle court, les battements de son cœur résonnant jusque dans ses tempes.

Il fuyait la mort de Dumbledore, la vision de son pauvre corps basculant dans le vide, la culpabilité qui n'en finissait pas de lui grignoter les entrailles et la rage féroce de Potter qui les poursuivaient, lui et Rogue.

Draco n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'avait pas _vraiment_ désiré que Dumbledore meure, ni cette nuit-là, ni aucun autre jour, mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Il se souvenait avec précision des larmes brillantes qui avaient envahi les yeux de sa mère quand elle lui avait annoncé que c'était lui que le Maître avait choisi. Comme s'il était déjà mort. Comme s'il allait tous les condamner. Et jamais il n'avait réussi à se sentir fier ou honoré, comme l'aurait tant voulu sa tante Bellatrix. Il avait fait comme si. Il avait masqué sa terreur derrière son habituelle arrogance. Il avait fanfaronné. Il s'était vanté. Et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Même Potter, qui avait cru que sa mission le réjouissait. _L'abruti ! _

Le seul qui l'avait percé à jour avait été Dumbledore. Lui, avait vu. Lui, avait compris. Et il ne lui avait suffi que d'un seul regard pour cela. Comme toujours. Bien sûr, Draco savait se montrer méprisant, détestable et sarcastique mais il n'était pas un meurtrier… ça non.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, alors qu'il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains, de s'être sali pour toujours. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tué Dumbledore de sa main mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que c'était lui qui avait conduit le vieil homme à sa mort. Et se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix n'allégeait en rien le poids de sa culpabilité. Il se sentait rempli de honte, jusqu'à ras-bord, jusqu'à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Celle d'avoir été incapable de choisir son camp, celle d'avoir été trop faible pour embrasser le même destin que son père, et trop lâche aussi, pour lui tenir tête et choisir sa propre destinée.

Il ne ressemblait pas autant à son père que tout le monde semblait vouloir le croire, même si toute sa vie il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher son approbation, son soutien, en essayant désespérément de le copier, de toujours penser comme lui… pour qu'il soit un peu fier de son fils. Mais désormais, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'enjamber. Son père aurait été heureux d'avoir Dumbledore à sa merci et complètement extatique à l'idée de le tuer. Draco, lui avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne pourrait se supporter. Son père allait être terriblement déçu. Peut-être même qu'il le renierait, et qu'au moment où il avait refusé de tuer Dumbledore, Draco avait aussi choisi de renoncer définitivement à l'amour de son père.

Draco se retourna un instant et remarqua que Potter les suivait toujours. Ses vêtements étaient sales, chiffonnés, déchirés par endroit. Son visage ruisselant de sueur exprimait un mélange terrible de rage et de chagrin et ses yeux luisaient dangereusement dans la pénombre. Mais c'était Rogue qu'il regardait, pas lui. Comme s'il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé là-haut, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Un jet de lumière fusa et Draco sursauta violemment. Le sort lancé par Potter avait raté Rogue de quelques centimètres seulement.

- Courez Draco, hurla Rogue à quelques mètres de lui.

Comme paralysé, Draco resta cependant un long moment immobile à contempler Poudlard, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter pour toujours. Il pouvait discerner la forme irrégulière des tourelles du château et ses lumières, qui brillaient au loin telles une multitude de lucioles dans la nuit. Draco devinait aisément l'effervescence qui devait régner derrière ces murs qui avaient abrité toute une partie de sa vie. Mais cette période d'insouciance était désormais révolue car il savait aussi qu'au pied de la plus haute tour du château devait se trouver le corps brisé et sans vie de Dumbledore.

Il baissa les yeux. Devant lui, Rogue et Potter se faisaient face, la haine suintant de chacun de leurs mouvements et de leurs regards, comme si un combat à mort était sur le point de s'engager.

Un peu plus loin, la cabane de Hagrid vomissait des nuages de fumées noires tandis que les flammes léchaient la pelouse du parc, éclairant la scène d'une drôle de lumière fauve.

Draco se détourna et se remit à courir. Ses jambes semblaient faites de plomb, et ses poumons étaient douloureux, peut-être parce que l'air qu'il respirait était rendu âcre et nauséabond par la fumée noire et épaisse qui lui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Quand il franchit enfin le portail, il s'arrêta, haletant et penché en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Où pouvaient bien être les autres Mangemorts ?

Il sursauta à nouveau quand un hurlement rauque déchira soudainement le silence environnant et, bien qu'elle fut horriblement déformée par la douleur, Draco reconnut immédiatement la voix de Potter.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que tout bascula vraiment et que Draco sut avec une certitude presque douloureuse que jamais il ne pourrait être un Mangemort. S'il avait eu cela en lui, il se serait sans doute délecté de la souffrance de son pire ennemi, mais les cris de Potter, qui continuaient à lui vriller les tympans lui donnaient seulement une furieuse envie de se boucher les oreilles. Pour ne plus entendre.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il ferma les yeux et transplana.

HPHPHP 

Draco perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol dallé du manoir Malfoy. Il jura à voix basse puis se releva, époussetant sa robe noire d'un geste agacé de la main. Le manoir était plongé dans une pénombre inhabituelle et inquiétante. Le silence était épais, oppressant, presque palpable et Draco n'entendait que le bruit saccadé de sa propre respiration.

- Maman ? appela-t-il.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit et Draco frissonna. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il parcourut à vive allure toutes les pièces du manoir en appelant sa mère. En vain. Il était seul. Seul et terrifié.

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et appuya son front contre la surface lisse et fraîche du bois, les paupières closes. Il se sentait si seul, si sale. Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements crasseux et nauséabonds qui tombèrent un à un sur le sol puis il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante. Il fit couler une eau fumante dans la vaste baignoire en marbre blanc et, alors qu'il se relevait, il rencontra son propre regard dans le miroir. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants et injectés de sang, la peau laiteuse de son visage était sale, ses cheveux, trempés de sueur, pendouillaient sur son front et sa bouche formait un pli dur et amer. Draco ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son reflet. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui, ce garçon hagard et perdu ? Peu à peu, la buée qui envahissait progressivement la pièce brouilla son image puis, s'épaississant, elle la fit totalement disparaître et Draco soupira de soulagement.

Il se glissa dans l'eau brûlante et retint le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Instantanément, sa peau était devenue écarlate et Draco ferma les yeux, attentif à la douleur que lui procurait la brûlure de l'eau. Il lui était complètement égal de souffrir, il le méritait.

Mais, dès que ses yeux s'étaient fermés, les yeux morts de Dumbledore s'étaient ouverts dans son esprit et, serrant les dents, Draco s'enfonça dans l'eau, les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement immergé. Combien de temps pourrait-il cesser de respirer sans mourir ? L'eau lui brûlait la peau et lui piquait les yeux mais quand il les referma, le corps de Dumbledore se remit aussitôt à tomber du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Alors il les rouvrit, encore une fois. De petites bulles remontaient à la surface et penché au dessus de lui, se trouvait une forme noire… Draco se redressa brusquement en toussant.

- Vous essayiez de vous noyer, Draco ? fit la voix sèche du Professeur Rogue.

L'homme se tenait devant la baignoire et l'observait, le regard impénétrable.

- Je réfléchissais, fit Draco sur le même ton, cherchant par tous les moyens à masquer sa nudité.

- Je vous attends dans le salon, nous devons parler.

Rogue sortit de la pièce dans un bruissement d'étoffes et Draco fit une grimace puérile derrière son dos avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il sortit de l'eau et passa un long peignoir blanc sur son corps rougi puis il traversa le manoir, pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur son front, ses joues et jusque dans son cou.

Dans le salon, un feu ronflait dans la grande cheminée de pierre et Draco s'obligea à détourner le regard des flammes hypnotiques qui ne lui rappelait que trop celles qui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avaient dévoré la cabane de Hagrid. _Je m'en moque_, pensa Draco, _je déteste ce gros lourdaud_.

Rogue lui tournait le dos. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, aussi immobile qu'une statue et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Draco s'assit dans un des canapés de cuir vert foncé, face à la cheminée et se racla la gorge.

- Les Aurors vont arrivés, déclara Rogue, à voix basse. Il vous faut partir Draco.

- Et pour aller où ? répondit le garçon, d'un ton agressif. Je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Le Maître vous attend, dit Rogue.

Sa voix était sinistre, presque triste et les mains de Draco se crispèrent sur ses genoux, si fort que ses jointures devinrent livides.

- A-t-il l'intention de me féliciter pour mes actions héroïques ? ironisa-t-il, un sourire mal assuré au coin des lèvres.

- Peut-être, fit Rogue, l'air absent.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'insurgea Draco. J'ai failli à ma mission, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

Rogue se retourna, le visage impassible.

- Que vous ne soyez pas parvenu à tuer Dumbledore joue évidemment en votre défaveur mais il est mort, malgré tout. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez contribué à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Maître sera sans doute déçu de votre petite…faiblesse. Mais il vous pardonnera.

- Il ne va pas me tuer, s'exclama Draco, incrédule, ses prunelles grises emplies d'espoir.

- Peut-être qu'il vous torturera, par principe, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'en effet, il vous épargnera.

Draco déglutit, se rappelant avec une terrible précision les hurlements de Potter.

- Et si je ne n'y vais pas ? demanda t-il prudemment.

- Il vous fera tuer, vous et votre mère.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Draco, bien qu'il se doutât déjà de la réponse.

- Il la retient.

_Evidemment_. Draco s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil avec l'impression de suffoquer.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Rogue le regarda avec une inquiétude qui lui était inhabituelle.

- Je peux encore vous sauver Draco.

- Me sauver ? répéta le jeune homme avec un rire désabusé. Et de quoi ai-je besoin d'être sauvé ?

- Le Maître vous attend pour faire de vous un Mangemort.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais avoir… la Marque, fit Draco avec une grimace dégoûtée tout en regardant son bras.

La peau y était encore lisse et immaculée.

- En effet. Ensuite, il vous apprendra à tuer, à torturer… et surtout à aimer ça. Pour que vous ne flanchiez plus jamais. Est-ce que c'est de ce destin que vous voulez, Draco ?

Les yeux de son professeur fouillaient les siens et Draco baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Non, murmura t-il.

De soulagement, Rogue laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Vous parliez de me sauver, dit Draco. Que proposez-vous ?

- Je peux vous emmener au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Draco releva la tête avec tant de brusquerie que, l'espace d'un instant, sa vision se brouilla.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Rogue secoua la tête et fit quelques pas vers son élève, le bas de sa robe frôlant le carrelage sombre.

- Je suis un espion Draco, mais pas celui que vous croyez, avoua-t-il.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Draco, perplexe, en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

- Ce qui veut dire que ma loyauté ira toujours à Dumbledore, même mort.

- Mais cela n'a pas de sens, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! s'écria Draco en se levant.

Il était aussi grand que Rogue désormais et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, luttèrent l'un contre l'autre mais Rogue ne cilla pas.

- Je l'ai fait parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

- Vous mentez, s'écria Draco. Dumbledore ne vous aurait jamais demandé ça !

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait froid subitement et il resserra son peignoir autour de sa poitrine, regrettant de ne pas s'être habillé plus décemment.

- Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous laisser le tuer. Dans le cas où la situation devenait désespérée, c'était à moi de le faire. Pour vous protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi ? demanda Draco.

Sa voix ressemblait presque à un gémissement et ses joues rougirent de honte.

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore refusait que vous deveniez un assassin. Il refusait encore plus que le Maître se serve de vous, qu'il fasse de vous un pion.

Draco retomba mollement sur le canapé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ne pouvait pas. Il préférait repousser la vérité de toutes ses forces parce que c'était plus facile. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore parce qu'il le haïssait. Parce qu'il était un Mangemort, fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Point. C'était le raisonnement le plus simple, le plus logique. Il refusait l'insoutenable réalité, celle où Rogue avait été obligé de tuer son mentor… à cause de lui.

- Je ne vous crois pas, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez promis à ma mère…

- De vous protéger. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Et ce que je continue de faire.

- Non ! s'écria Draco, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous avez prêté un Serment Inviolable ! Si j'échouais, vous étiez mort ! Vous avez sauvé votre peau ! Vous vous êtes protégé vous-même, rien de plus !

- Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez Draco…

- Et Potter ! le coupa Draco, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus. Vous l'avez torturé, j'ai entendu ses hurlements !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé le sortilège mais Amycus. Et je l'ai empêcher de le tuer, sous un faux prétexte.

- Mais vous le détester, ne dites pas le contraire, protesta Draco.

- Pour des raisons personnelles. Pas par fidélité pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous aussi vous le détestez Draco mais avez-vous pour autant envie de le voir mort ?

- Parfois, grommela Draco et Rogue eut un petit rire sec et sans joie.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Draco contempla ses mains d'un air perdu.

- Draco, dit Rogue d'une voix adoucie. Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour vous. Il pensait que vous aviez encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, un rôle important, capital même. Et du bon côté. Et croyez-moi, Dumbledore ne se trompait que très rarement. Alors faites-moi un peu confiance. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Draco leva la tête. Il voulait désespérément faire confiance à Rogue.

- Et ma mère ? capitula t-il.

- Je m'en occupe, Draco. Il ne la tuera pas, je vous en fait le serment.

- Vous devriez arrêter de prêter serment à tout bout de champ, ça finira par vous perdre, marmonna Draco.

Les joues de Rogue tressaillirent comme s'il cherchait à réprimer un sourire.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, se contenta t-il de dire.

- Pas le plus facile. Mais c'est le seul qui me semble envisageable.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Draco, en se relevant.

- Immédiatement. Faites votre valise et mettez des vêtements moldus. Je vous attends dans le hall.

Rogue était en train de quitter le salon quand Draco l'interpella.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Draco ?

- Et Potter, est-ce qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Pas officiellement, non. Il n'est pas encore majeur. Mais… vous savez comme moi que son rôle est prédominant dans cette guerre… Ordre du Phénix ou pas… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voulais savoir s'il serait là…

- Alors rassurez-vous, il sera chez son oncle et sa tante, comme tous les ans… De toute façon, vous n'irez pas au QG de l'Ordre immédiatement. Nous allons attendre un peu que les choses se calment.

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Il ouvrit son armoire et jeta ses vêtements pêle-mêle dans sa valise, il y ajouta des livres, en vrac, et son balai qu'il rétrécit d'un sort avant de le déposer précautionneusement à l'intérieur.

Il se sentait honteux de ne pas ressentir plus de peine à l'idée de quitter le manoir. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte à quel point les murs de sa chambre était froids, dépourvus d'âme, de chaleur et de vie, comme chaque centimètre carré de cette maison, comme lui, comme ses parents. Et pourtant, il y avait été heureux, à sa manière, parce qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'éducation stricte que ses parents lui donnait était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. L'amour, l'affection, ses parents en avaient pour lui, certainement, mais ils étaient incapables de les lui montrer et Draco, même s'il ressentait douloureusement le manque et la solitude, n'était pas du genre à quémander.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait admiré son père et qu'il aimait sa mère plus que tout. Quand il était enfant, elle avait été tendre et aimante. Et puis, sous l'influence de son mari, elle avait subitement cessé de le cajoler, de le serrer contre son cœur, de le couvrir d'amour et de baisers. Car ce n'était pas comme ça que l'on élevait un homme. Ce n'était pas non plus comme cela que l'on élevait un Malfoy, un Lord…un Mangemort. Pour eux, la tendresse et l'affection n'auraient servi qu'à le rendre faible et dépendant et à défaut de le comprendre, Draco l'avait accepté. Il avait agi comme ses parents attendaient qu'il agisse, il avait regardé sa mère se glacer sous yeux et il en avait fait de même. D'un enfant vivant, joyeux, au regard expressif et insouciant, il était devenu un adolescent hautain et sarcastique, au regard de glace et au cœur aussi dur et froid que la pierre. Il avait construit des murs denses et infranchissables tout autour de lui, pour se protéger, et avait revêtu une carapace plus dure que l'acier. Il ne s'attachait à personne, n'avait pas un seul véritable ami et il avait même réussi à se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi, que plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Quelle illusion ! Tout au long de l'année, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas devenu celui que ses parents avaient voulu qu'il devienne, les murs s'étaient fissurés, la carapace avait craqué et il s'était senti vulnérable, faible et terrifié. Et pire que tout… il avait douté. De lui-même, de tout ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, de son propre courage, de sa froideur, de son envie de devenir un Mangemort, de sa capacité à en être un. Et c'est ainsi que cette nuit-là, face à Dumbledore, il avait failli.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se sauvait. Il laissait sa mère aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'abandonnait. Comprendrait-elle que s'il faisait cela, ce n'était pas par lâcheté ou par faiblesse mais simplement parce qu'il avait envie de vivre et d'avoir un avenir ? Devinerait-elle que même s'il suivait sa conscience, son cœur continuait malgré tout de lui hurler d'aller se faire tatouer le bras, juste pour la sauver ? Mais sa conscience était plus forte. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de répit, qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir, de manger, qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir le secouer pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa torpeur. Et elle avait réussi. Est-ce que ses parents comprendraient que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était en train de les trahir ? Draco en doutait.

Il enfila un jean et une chemise en coton gris clair. Il laça ses chaussures, coiffa ses cheveux blonds et boucla sa valise.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il n'y avait désormais plus de retour en arrière possible. Il empoigna la lourde malle et après un dernier regard circulaire à sa chambre, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

HPHPHP 

Rogue paya une chambre dans un hôtel-restaurant moldu du centre de Londres. La chambre était minuscule, les murs au papier-peint fleuri sales et délavés, les meubles miteux. Draco, habitué à plus de luxe, grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de déposer sa valise dans un coin de la pièce et de s'asseoir sur le lit, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux, comme un enfant sage.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Rogue, en levant vers lui un regard fatigué.

- Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher. Comptez environ deux ou trois jours. A ce moment-là, nous quitterons cet endroit et je vous ferai rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais en attendant, reposez-vous, vous avez l'air épuisé. Pour les repas vous avez un Room Service. Vous savez utiliser un téléphone ? (Draco hocha la tête) Sinon, je vous interdis de sortir de cette chambre pour vous balader. Et n'utilisez pas la magie !

- Est-ce que vous m'autorisez quand même à respirer ? demanda Draco, un petit sourire sarcastique au bord des lèvres.

- Draco… je ne fais pas ça pour vous embêter… je fais ça pour…

- Me protéger, je sais, termina Draco d'un air las. Excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Rogue avec raideur en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Bien, je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Vous avez bien compris ?

- Parfaitement compris, soupira Draco.

- Alors je vais y aller.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Merci, professeur.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Draco. Je ne fais que mon devoir.

- Vous protégerez ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il une fois de plus.

- Je vous l'ai promis, dit Rogue en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule.

- Vous lui direz… non… rien…ne lui dites rien… ou alors juste que je pense à elle… que tout ira bien.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête, sans que ses yeux noirs et compatissants ne le lâchent, puis il transplana, le laissant seul.

Draco se sentait épuisé. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après s'être dévêtu, il se glissa dans les draps frais et il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, fourmillait une multitude de cauchemars. Il voyait Dumbledore tomber indéfiniment de la tour. Il voyait Potter, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge, le traiter d'assassin. Il voyait un éclair vert et meurtrier frapper sa mère en pleine poitrine. Il voyait les Mangemorts pousser la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et l'assassiner dans son sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur presque toutes les heures et ce n'est que quand les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent derrière les rideaux qu'il sombra enfin dans un sommeil comateux et sans rêves.

HPHPHP 

Severus Rogue était prosterné aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Autour de lui, les Mangemorts formaient un arc de cercle menaçant.

- Tu peux te relever, fit la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Rogue s'exécuta.

- Amycus m'a relaté les évènements de la nuit. Où est le jeune Draco ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître. Le Manoir était vide.

- Voilà qui est terriblement … fâcheux. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait déserté nos rangs ?

- Je ne sais pas, Maître. C'est une possibilité.

- Il n'a pas tué Dumbledore.

- Non, Maître.

- C'est _toi_ qui l'a fait, Severus.

- Oui, Maître.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Draco semblait sur le point de flancher et nous avions très peu de temps. Alors, j'ai pris sur moi de m'en charger. Le résultat n'est-il pas le même ?

- Pas exactement, non.

Il eut un rire sifflant et Rogue tressaillit.

- Un Malfoy incapable de tuer. Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où cela arriverait. Rien n'arrêtera donc la déchéance de cette famille. Quelle déception… Je fondais tant d'espoir dans cette jeune recrue…

Voldemort secoua lentement la tête, comme si cette nouvelle l'accablait vraiment et il se mit à faire les cent pas, la démarche souple, le regard flamboyant. Il semblait réfléchir. Il finit cependant par se tourner vers Rogue et il leva nonchalamment sa baguette.

- _Endoloris_, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation et Rogue s'écroula sur le sol, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Des hurlements aigus sortirent de sa gorge alors que la douleur, irrépressible, semblait envahir chaque organe, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Puis elle cessa, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Voldemort.

- Oui Maître, souffla Rogue.

- Vois-tu, mon cher Severus, même si ce que tu as accompli ce soir m'apporte une grande satisfaction, je suis obligé de te punir… tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres…

Il rangea sa baguette dans la manche de sa longue robe noire et fluide, l'air subitement très satisfait alors que pantelant, Rogue cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

- Bien, n'en parlons plus, déclara Voldemort, balayant ce qui venait de se passer d'un mouvement leste de la main. Dumbledore est…mort, après tout.

Il fit une pause, l'air soudainement émerveillé.

- Dumbledore est mort… répéta t-il.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait rouler ce son sur sa langue, savourant chaque mot, chaque sonorité.

- J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps… c'est presque aussi délectable que si je l'avais fait moi-même… Quand je pense à ce cher, ce très cher Harry, privé de son mentor, j'en éprouverais presque de la pitié… presque…

Il rit à nouveau, de ce rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un sifflement reptilien, froid au point de glacer le sang des Mangemorts dans leurs veines. Ils craignaient leur Maître autant qu'ils pouvaient l'adorer, l'admirer et s'ils l'imitèrent, riant à gorge déployée, c'était plus par devoir, par habitude qu'autre chose. Ils savaient que Voldemort aimait avoir un public fervent. Peut-être que Rogue lui-même aurait ri, pour parfaire la comédie qu'il servait à « son Maître », s'il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à respirer.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, déclara Voldemort, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir. Il est temps que nous resserrions l'étau autour de Harry, que nous bouleversions un peu plus ses repères. Je veux le briser. Je veux que le jour où il se trouvera en face de moi, il ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même et qu'il me soit alors aisé de l'achever. La mort de Sirius Black et celle de Dumbledore ont été plus que satisfaisantes mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant…

Il fit quelques pas vers les Mangemorts alignés, comme un général inspectant ses troupes.

- Pour le moment, j'attends de vous une toute petite chose, si facile que cela pourrait presque vous sembler ennuyeux… mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera que la première d'une longue série de missions visant à son anéantissement le plus total. J'attends qu'il ne reste plus un seul mur debout au 4, Privet Drive, que Harry ne puisse plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit où il se sentait tellement en sécurité (n/a : je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, il fallait que ce le soit !) et, bien évidemment, si les Moldus sont présents, vous les ferez… disparaître, surtout cette infâme Pétunia (il cracha son prénom)... la protection vient d'elle après tout, de son sang. Vous aurez même le droit de vous… _amusez_ avec eux…

Les Mangemorts eurent un sourire cruel derrière leur masque.

Voldemort semblait sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il se ravisa, une main aux longs doigts squelettiques recourbée, telle une serre, autour de la poignée de la porte qu'il avait entrouvert.

- J'allais oublier : si jamais elle survit, vous relâcherez Narcissa, elle ne m'intéresse plus mais si, par le plus chanceux des hasards vous croisez le jeune Draco… tuez-le. Je veillerai personnellement à vous récompenser pour cela, d'autant plus si vous le faites souffrir.

La porte s'abattit sur la haute silhouette de Voldemort et un peu plus tard, quand il fut certain d'être seul, Rogue se courba en deux et vomit.

HPHPHP 

Au 4, Privet Drive, un coup de téléphone réveilla Vernon Dursley au milieu de la nuit. Un homme à la voix grave, qui se disait médecin, lui annonça que sa sœur Marge avait fait une attaque cardiaque et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. A l'aube le lendemain matin, ils quitta sa maison accompagné de sa femme Pétunia et de son fils Dudley.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, les Dursley trouvèrent la tante Marge chez elle, en excellente forme.

« Une attaque ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qui a bien pu vous faire croire une chose pareille ? Vous auriez au moins pu téléphoner pour vérifier, au lieu de débarquer chez moi comme ça ! »

Après avoir longuement fulminé contre l'auteur de ce canular, Vernon Dursley décida que puisqu'il était là, il en profiterait pour passer la semaine en compagnie de sa sœur, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait aussi supporter la présence de ses douze molosses.

Au même moment, à Little Whinging, sa maison fut réduite en cendres et la déception fut grande, pour les Mangemorts, quand il se rendirent compte qu'elle était vide.

**HPHPHP**

Les jours passèrent et, alors que tout le monde sorcier convergeait vers Poudlard pour rendre un dernier hommage à Albus Dumbledore, Draco, enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une apathie proche de la dépression.

L'isolement le rendait fou. Les quatre murs de sa chambre lui faisaient l'effet d'une prison. Il tournait en rond, ne sachant plus quoi faire de lui-même, ressassant les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il dormait mal. Mangeait peu. Comblait l'ennui en lisant. Résistait tant bien que mal à son envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul.

Depuis sa fenêtre, il voyait défiler les premiers jours de l'été à une lenteur insoutenable. Chaque minute lui semblait une éternité à elle toute seule. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux repliés, il regardait les moldus passer dans la rue. Ils s'affairaient à quelques mètres de lui, si vivants, si heureux, complètement inconscient qu'invisible à leurs yeux, un mage noir cherchait à tous les exterminer.

Et Draco se surprit à les envier un instant de leur bienheureuse ignorance.

**HPHPHP**

Le lendemain, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se retrouva assis dans le Poudlard Express, sans doute pour la dernière fois de son existence. La joue appuyée contre la vitre, les paupières closes, il faisait semblant de dormir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses amis.

Depuis les funérailles de Dumbledore, il ne souriait plus vraiment, ou du moins plus de manière aussi franche et sincère que d'ordinaire et ses yeux restaient toujours un peu trop ternes, un peu trop absents. Sa tristesse ne faiblissait pas, même quand il tentait, en vain, de la transformer en une froide et solide détermination. Mais c'était au delà de ses forces. Pour le moment, il se sentait complètement englué dans son propre chagrin, comme s'il était prisonnier de sables mouvants : plus il se débattait, plus il semblait s'enfoncer.

Harry entendit la porte du compartiment coulisser mais il garda les yeux obstinément fermés, ce dont il se félicita quand il entendit Ginny grogner et Ron dire « il dort, vous voyez bien !» d'une voix autoritaire où perçait l'impatience. C'était au moins la quatrième fois que cela arrivait depuis le début du voyage. La curiosité malsaine des élèves les menaient tous là, devant la porte de son compartiment.

_Ils ont du se donner le mot, ce n'est pas possible !_ pensa amèrement Harry. _Ils doivent espérer que s'ils sont un nombre suffisants de casses-pieds à me harceler je finirai par leur donner tout un tas de détails croustillants sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là… _

Tous cherchaient à en savoir plus sur la mort de Dumbledore. Mais lui, n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler.

- C'est stupide, fit la voix de Ginny, mais un instant je me suis presque attendue à voir entrer Malfoy et ses gorilles.

- On ne peut pas dire que ses petites visites courtoises vont me manquer, déclara Ron qui était assis à côté de Harry.

- Oh, tu sais, moi j'avais presque fini par trouver ça… divertissant, dit Ginny.

Au son de sa voix, Harry devina qu'elle souriait, de ce sourire espiègle et rusé qui creusait d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues piquetées de tâches de son. Son cœur eu un sursaut de tendresse qu'il ignora volontairement.

- Quand je pense qu'il y a tout juste un an, on le hissait sur le filet à bagages… il me semble qu'il ressemblait plus à une limace qu'à un être humain, à cette époque là ! s'exclama Ron, mortellement sérieux, un brin nostalgique même.

- Oui, c'était le bon temps, ajouta Ginny avec un soupir tragique.

Ron et Ginny furent tous les deux secoués d'un interminable fou rire.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer ainsi de Malfoy, les coupa Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas mort à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Hermione, gémit Ron, ne me dit pas que tu éprouves de la compassion pour la fouine, maintenant !

- Ron, n'as-tu rien écouté de ce que nous a raconté Harry ?

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais te rappeler que Voldemort le menaçait de mort, lui et sa famille !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? s'écria Hermione en refermant brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Que serais-tu prêt à faire, toi, pour sauver un membre de ta famille ?

- Foncer tête baissé dans l'antre d'un Basilic avec mon meilleur ami ? hasarda t-il.

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Harry.

- Exactement ! fit Hermione, triomphalement.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? demanda Ron, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant… ce que ça prouve, c'est que Malfoy se retrouvait avec un seul choix : soit il tuait Dumbledore comme on le lui avait demandé, soit c'étaient sa mère et lui qui se faisaient tuer ! A sa place qu'aurais tu fais ?

- Je n'aurais jamais tué Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ron avec fougue.

- Justement il ne l'a pas fait ! Et si tu te rappelles bien de ce que Dumbledore a dit : « toutes ses tentatives ont été bien timides » !

- Oui, il a juste failli me tuer moi à la place de Dumbledore !

- Ron, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

- Non justement, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes tellement du sort de Malfoy ? demanda Ron.

- Je trouve juste que dans toute cette histoire, lui aussi a été une victime !

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça ! s'écria Ron, scandalisé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se racla la gorge. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Harry… on t'a reveillé… dit Hermione, penaude.

- Non...Non... dit-il en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons.

Ginny, qui était assise en face de lui, les lui remit sur le nez avec un sourire. Ses doigts frôlèrent « innocemment » ses tempes et tout le corps de Harry se crispa.

- Elles cognaient sur la vitre, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise sans.

- Hum… Merci, Gin… bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à lui parler, parfois même à simplement la regarder ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il plus qu'elle le touche, même de la plus anodine des manières ? Il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la nostalgie ou des regrets car il avait pris la bonne décision, il en était certain. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était que Ginny n'avait pas renoncé à lui, qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il le voyait dans ses sourires, dans ses regards, dans son besoin incessant qu'elle avait de le toucher sous n'importe quel prétexte. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il ne répondait pas à ses sourires, qu'il fuyait son regard et qu'il se raidissait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait sa main. Harry aurait voulu qu'elle abandonne mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui demander. C'était trop tôt et surtout trop cruel.

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Il l'aimait bien, beaucoup même, il avait été heureux avec elle, mais il avait manqué quelque chose, une étincelle. Il ne l'aimait pas comme il s'était toujours imaginé aimer la personne avec qui il partagerait sa vie. Lui, voulait un amour entier, passionnel, accaparant et pour Ginny, ce qu'il ressentait était, au mieux, de la tendresse, au pire, seulement de l'amitié et il savait que c'était loin, très loin, d'être suffisant. Comment expliquer, sinon, qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour elle ?

- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose… à propos de Malfoy, demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

- Oui… dit Harry. En fait, je suis assez d'accord avec Hermione, sur ce coup là…

Ron poussa un grognement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Harry, pas toi aussi ! Par quoi est-ce que vous avez été contaminé tous les deux : le syndrome de la compassion aveugle ?

- Ron, crois-moi je n'ai rien oublié ! Ni ses insultes, ni son comportement odieux mais je crois que cette année il a … changé.

- Changé ? s'écria Ron en bondissant de son siège. A quel moment exactement ? Quand il t'a cassé le nez ou quand il a essayé de te lancer un sortilège impardonnable ?

- Non, Ron ! dit Harry en élevant légèrement la voix. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était incapable de tuer Dumbledore et que cela causerait sa mort ! Tu n'étais pas là Ron, ni quand je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer, ni en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie quand c'est arrivé. Peut-être que si tu avais été témoin de sa peur et de sa détresse, tu verrais les choses autrement !

- Pas sûr, marmonna Ron en se rasseyant.

- Il avait abaissé sa baguette Ron, ça me suffit. C'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore… pas Malfoy ! Et puis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est sans doute beaucoup plus facile d'être à notre place qu'à la sienne. Vous et moi, nous sommes nés du bon côté. Mais quelle aurait été notre position dans cette guerre, si comme Malfoy nous étions nés du mauvais côté, élevés par des parents Mangemorts ? Si toute notre vie, on nous avait répété que nous venions d'une « race supérieure » et que ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partis ne valaient pas la peine de vivre ou du moins pas sur un pied d'égalité ? Nous aurions sans doute été conditionnés pour penser de la même manière. Si tous les enfants de Mangemorts sont en passe de devenir des Mangemorts eux-mêmes, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont ça en eux mais parce qu'on les a éduqué comme ça, dans cette sorte de « tradition familiale » qu'il faut respecter à tout prix sous peine, sinon, de devenir un traître et de se faire renier ou tuer ! Mais l'inverse est aussi vrai : la plupart des enfants de ceux qui ont combattu Voldemort par le passé sont passibles de le combattre à leur tour. C'est l'ordre logique des choses. Mais il y a aussi des exceptions. Il y a ceux qui, comme l'a fait Queudver, passent du bon côté dans le mauvais, c'est le choix de la facilité ! Plus rares, il y a ceux qui choisissent de quitter le mauvais côté pour le bon et ça c'est une preuve de courage ! Je pense qu'en refusant de tuer Dumbledore, Malfoy a fait un pas du bon côté… peut-être définitif ou peut-être que ça ne durera pas et qu'il deviendra un véritable Mangemort mais tant que je n'en aurais pas la certitude je ne perdrais pas de temps inutile à le haïr… J'ai trop à faire pour ça…

Quand il eut fini de parler, tous le regardaient, la bouche ouverte, l'air complètement ébahi.

- Harry, demanda Ron, amusé, en haussant les sourcils, depuis quand est-ce que tu nous répètes ce petit discours ?

- Longtemps, avoua Harry avec un petit sourire penaud.

- En tout cas, je ne peux qu'approuver ce que tu viens de dire, dit Hermione, admirative, avant de lancer un regard assassin à Ron.

- Ginny ? demanda doucement Harry.

Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient posés sur lui, impénétrables et Harry avait l'impression qu'ils lui brûlaient la peau.

- Tu n'as rien dit...

- C'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Mes idées ne sont pas très claires.

- Essaye...

- Harry… j'aime Bill… Et… Bill ne ressemble plus vraiment à Bill… En fait, quand je le regarde, je n'arrive même plus à le reconnaître… Je sais que c'est Greyback qui a fait ça et pas Malfoy mais c'est quand même lui qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'Ecole ! Pour l'instant, je lui en veux trop pour pouvoir le considérer comme une victime, je ne sais même pas si je serais un jour capable d'envisager de lui pardonner…

- Je comprends.

- Et bien moi c'est tout vu, dit Ron, si je croise la fouine sur mon chemin… couic…

Il fit mine de tordre le cou à une fouine imaginaire et Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Ce serait dommage, dit-elle distraitement, il est quand même sacrément sexy !

De surprise, Ron sembla un instant s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Hein ? Oh, rien du tout… dit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent.

- Si, protesta t-il vivement. Tu as dit que tu trouvais Malfoy… sexy !

Il fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Ah…ça ! fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu penses que ce n'est pas le mot approprié ?

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas le mot approprié ! Tu aurais du dire, je sais pas moi…répugnant, abject, prétentieux !

- Bien sûr… bien sûr…, dit-elle sans le lever le nez de son livre. Mais bon, il y a quand même son corps de rêve… sa peau pâle… ses yeux gris… ses cheveux blonds… la finesse de ses traits… si on fait abstraction du caractère infect et du petit côté Mangemort, ça reste le garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard, non ?

- Hermione !

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. Quand elle releva la tête, elle rencontra les deux émeraudes malicieuses de Harry qui l'observaient. Il secoua la tête d'un air clairement amusé.

Quant à Ginny, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de peine à refouler son fou rire.

Ron eut un petit soupir dramatique et se tourna vers Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'air soudain très solennel.

- Harry, mon vieux, rassure moi, tu n'as pas été contaminé par ça aussi ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu ne trouves pas la fouine sexy… implora t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Siiiii, dit-il d'un ton faussement appréciateur, admets Ron qu'il a quand même une sacrée paire de fesses !

Ron lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et bientôt, tous les quatre riaient aux éclats.

HPHPHP 

Alors qu'ils descendaient sur le quai de la voie 9¾, où Mr et Mme Weasley les attendaient, la bonne humeur de Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Le sourire accueillant des parents de Ron et Ginny vacilla légèrement quand il se posa sur lui et Harry sentit l'appréhension venir à l'assaut de son estomac.

- Venez, dit Mme Weasley, en prenant le bras de Ginny pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Ils se rangèrent tous les six dans la file d'attente qui se massait déjà devant la barrière magique qui les séparait de la partie moldue de la gare de King's Cross.

- Vous en faites une tête, que se passe t-il ? demanda Ginny, qui regardait ses parents en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a un petit changement de programme, annonça Mr Weasley en prenant la cage d'Hedwige des mains de Harry. Nous vous emmenons Square Grimmaurd.

Il avait baissé la voix en prononçant les deux derniers mots si bien que Harry ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Mais quand il vit les regards compatissants que lui jetèrent ses amis, il sut, à son plus grand désespoir, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, dit-il. J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je retournerai à Privet Drive jusqu'à ma majorité.

- Harry mon chéri, dit Mme Weasley en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule, c'est malheureusement impossible. La maison de ton oncle et ta tante n'existe plus.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, abasourdi.

- Elle a été soufflé par une explosion, acheva Mr Weasley. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry.

Il avala péniblement sa salive et respira profondément pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Mr Weasley avait tant tenu à s'occuper de la cage d'Hedwige. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry l'aurait certainement laissé tomber.

- Et les Dursley, est-ce qu'ils étaient…_dedans_ ? demanda t-il finalement, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Non Harry, dit Mr Weasley, rassure-toi, ils vont bien.

Son rythme cardiaque retrouva immédiatement un tempo normal.

- Apparemment, ils étaient en vacances chez ta tante Marge, ajouta Mme Weasley.

- C'est bien la première fois que je suis content qu'elle existe, celle-là, murmura Harry.

Ron éclata de rire mais sa mère le fit taire d'un regard furieux et il sembla légèrement se tasser sur lui-même.

- Est-ce que ça va aller mon chéri ? demanda Mme Weasley à Harry. Tu dois être bouleversé…

- Et bien… On ne peut pas dire que je sois _vraiment_ bouleversé, vous savez… ce n'est pas comme si cette maison était vraiment la mienne et que j'y avais été heureux. Je ne sais même pas si elle me laissera un seul bon souvenir. Je suis juste rassuré qu'ils aillent bien… je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'ils avaient du mourir à cause de moi… Mais autrement…

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop comment finir sa phrase.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas au Terrier, demanda Ron en se grattant l'arrête du nez d'un air perplexe.

- Pour des raisons de sécurité, dit Mr Weasley.

En voyant que ses enfants protester à grands cris, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- La décision est prise, il n'y a pas matière à discuter.

- Papa, gémit Ginny. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner dans cette vieille bicoque.

- Moi non plus, protesta Ron. Pas avec l'autre cinglée dans son portrait qui hurle dès qu'on a le malheur d'éternuer un peu trop fort.

- J'avoue que moi non plus je n'ai pas tellement envie de remettre les pieds là-bas, dit Harry, en essayant de masquer sa tristesse du mieux qu'il le put. D'ailleurs êtes-vous certains que le Square Grimmaurd soit un endroit sûr ? Rogue a très bien pu donner l'adresse à Voldemort.

- Nous sommes obligés de prendre le risque, c'est le lieu le mieux caché que nous aillons pour le moment. Les barrières magiques ont été renforcées si bien qu'aucune personne dotée de la marque des Ténèbres ne peut franchir les murs de la maison. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons eu aucun soucis et je crois que si Rogue avait du nous trahir, il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Vous croyez ça ? fit Harry d'un air sceptique.

Mr Weasley haussa les épaules.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, on va fêter le mariage de Bill et Fleur là-bas ? dit Ginny, soucieuse de détourner la conversation.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Mme Weasley d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus joyeux. Il aura lieu en France chez les parents de Fleur. Nous avons tout arrangé avec eux, ils sont en train de sécuriser leur maison et de tout préparer…

- En France ! s'exclama Ginny, si excitée qu'elle sautillait presque sur place. Voilà qui change tout !

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

- Harry mon vieux, à nous les petites françaises ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Pétrifié par le regard féroce que lui envoya Ginny, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas acquiescer et voyant qu'Hermione ne valait guère mieux, il lança un regard lourd de sens à son meilleur ami qui comme à l'accoutumée le comprit de travers.

- Je voulais dire, à _moi_ les petites françaises ! corrigea t-il en se frottant les mains.

Les bras de Harry en tombèrent et il fit une petite grimace d'excuse à Hermione accompagné d'un regard amusé qui voulait dire « fallait pas le provoquer » Haussant les épaules, elle lui rendit un sourire complice qui semblait signifier « il l'avait mérité » et repensant à l'épisode Lavande Brown, Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tord.

Une fois la barrière franchie, ils quittèrent la gare de King's Cross et s'engagèrent à pieds dans le Londres Moldu. Harry marchait à côté de Ron à une bonne distance du groupe. Devant eux Ginny, Hermione et Mme Weasley discutaient avec animation des tenues qu'elles porteraient au mariage de Bill et Fleur tandis que Mr Weasley, la cage d'Hedwige se balançant toujours au bout de son bras, marchait le long de la façade, perdu dans la contemplation des vitrines moldues avec un sourire béat.

- Harry, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on est une petite discussion, dit Ron.

Harry poussa un soupir résigné et ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air surpris. Pour être honnête, il s'était même attendu à avoir cette « petite discussion » bien plus tôt.

- A quel propos ? demanda t-il.

- A propos de Ginny… Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez rompu… ou plutôt que _tu_ l'avais laissé tomber, dit Ron d'un ton accusateur.

- Ecoute Ron… c'est ma décision… je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler.

- C'est peut-être _ta_ décision Harry, mais c'est _ma_ sœur ! Et même si tu es mon meilleur ami… je ne supporterai pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

- Ron, c'est en restant avec elle que je lui ferais du mal… Voldemort l'utilisera contre moi à un moment ou à un autre… est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Permets moi de te dire que ton raisonnement est complètement stupide !

- Ah oui ? fit Harry avec colère.

- Parfaitement ! répliqua Ron sur le même ton. Ginny savait précisément ce qu'elle faisait quand elle a commencé à sortir avec toi. Et bon sang, Harry… tout le monde a vu à quel point vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble… et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde, enfants de Mangemorts et Rogue compris ! Si tu ne voulais pas la mettre en danger il ne fallait pas du tout sortir avec elle ! Maintenant le mal est fait et crois moi, ça lui est complètement égal… parce que ça fait des lustres qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Elle fait comme si de rien était parce qu'elle sait que tu es suffisamment malheureux comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter. Mais Hermione m'a dit à quel point elle souffrait de votre séparation… mais elle est tellement fière qu'elle ne te le dira jamais… (il soupira)… je ne te comprends pas Harry…

- Je dois me concentrer sur Voldemort.

- Et éloigner les gens que tu aimes ? Qui sont les prochains sur la liste ? Hermione et moi ?

- J'ai déjà essayé, marmonna t-il …mais vous êtes du genre têtus !

Ron ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Ginny aussi est têtue, une vraie tête de mule ! Je crois que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement avec elle !

Harry masqua la grimace anxieuse que lui inspirait la dernière phrase de Ron. Ce dernier redevint soudainement sérieux, fixant Harry dans les yeux d'un air grave.

- Fait ce que tu penses être le mieux… mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit…

Harry hocha la tête et, l'œil soudain pétillant, il eut un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Dis-moi Ron-Ron, depuis quand tu joues les experts en relations amoureuses toi ? Depuis ta fabuleuse histoire avec Lavande Brown ?

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd se refermaient derrière eux, la nuit tombait déjà sur Londres.

**HPHPHP**

Draco n'avait pas réfléchi. Quand il avait vu Potter passer sous sa fenêtre, il avait bondi, enfilé un jean propre et un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues avant de sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel en courant. Il avait dévalé les escaliers, bousculant une vieille habituée sur son passage, avant de débouler au rez-de-chaussée. Il était passé, toujours en courant, devant la réception où la fille du propriétaire lisait un roman à l'eau de rose, les jambes croisées sur le comptoir. Les joues écarlates, elle lui avait fait un signe de la main et un sourire éblouissant auxquels il n'avait pas répondu.

Il avait poussé la porte et il était sorti dans la rue. L'air sur son visage, la lumière déclinante du soleil, le bruit des voitures et des conversations, tout cela l'avait un instant étourdi et il était resté un moment immobile, humant l'air tiède à pleins poumons, les paupières closes, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs filles qui passaient sur le trottoir s'étaient retournées sur lui en chuchotant.

Se secouant un peu, il s'était ensuite mis à courir dans la direction où il avait vu partir Potter. Au pas de course, il avait slalomé entre les passants à la recherche d'une tignasse noire et décoiffée, de quatre têtes rousses et d'une longue crinière brune et touffue.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure à tourner et virer, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu leur trace.

Appuyé contre un mur, son tee-shirt et son visage trempés de sueur, il respirait bruyamment, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. La nuit était en train de tomber et les lampadaires projetaient déjà une lumière blafarde et artificielle sur ses cheveux et son visage.

_Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner_, pensa t-il. _Ils ne doivent pas être loin, ils ont du bifurquer._

Il se remit à marcher et prit la prochaine à droite. Il se retrouva alors dans une ruelle étroite et sombre dont les caniveaux empestaient l'urine. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, il plaqua sa main gauche sur son nez et continua à avancer. C'était comme si tous les bruits de la ville avaient brusquement été engloutis par l'obscurité. Chaque son était désormais feutré et rendu plus inquiétant. Il avançait à tâtons, ses pieds frappant les pavés irréguliers de la ruelle et plusieurs fois, il se tordit les chevilles et faillit tomber.

La rue était un cul de sac et Draco soupira.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel et à attendre que Rogue daigne se souvenir de mon existence… _

Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, il entendit un deuxième écho de pas se répercuter sur les murs de pierre et il se retourna. Personne.

Pour se rassurer, Draco glissa sa main dans la manche droite de son tee-shirt et ses doigts enserrèrent sa baguette magique. Si un petit malfrat cherchait à le dépouiller, il verrait de quoi était capable un Malfoy ! Les pas avaient cessé et le bout de la rue était proche. Draco voyait déjà les lumières de l'avenue principale et il entendait à nouveau le bruit des voitures. Son cœur s'allégea considérablement et il força encore l'allure.

Mais, alors qu'il passait devant un porche plongé dans l'obscurité, une lumière rouge passa à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête et Draco sentit les vibrations faire voler ses cheveux. Il se retourna d'un bloc, baguette brandie mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, un deuxième sort vint lui frapper le flanc droit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait le ventre. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et épais couler sur sa jambe et détremper son jean. Il pressa sa main sur sa hanche droite et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était du sang. Il tomba sur les genoux, hoquetant de douleur avant de s'écrouler à même le sol, sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

Un visage grimaçant se pencha au dessus de lui.

- De la part du Maître, dit Amycus avec un sourire cruel avant de poser son pied droit sur la poitrine de Draco.

Les mains toujours pressées sur son flanc dans un geste aussi désespéré qu'inutile pour endiguer le flot de sang qui en jaillissait, Draco retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, terrifié. Il allait mourir, il le savait. La lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux d'Amycus le lui disait aussi clairement que des mots et aussi sûrement que le sang qui se répandait sur les pavés.

- Une dernière volonté, Draco ? demanda Amycus.

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva le majeur de sa main droite, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Seul ses yeux auraient pu trahir la peur violente qui l'étouffait presque mais il avait pris soin de les fermer. Il savait que s'il les avait ouvert pour contempler son bourreau, il aurait perdu tout courage et qu'il l'aurait alors supplié de l'épargner, quel qu'en soit le prix.

C'est pourquoi il ne les ouvrit pas.

_N'ai pas peur, _se répétait-il._ Tout sera bientôt terminé… Tu n'auras plus mal… plus peur… et tout ira bien… pitié… que tout se passe vite… qu'il ne me fasse pas souffrir davantage… pitié… je ne veux pas mourir… n'importe qui… ne me laissez pas mourir…_

Une larme glissa sous sa paupière et coula le long de sa tempe avant de venir se perdre dans ses cheveux d'or, inaperçue.

Au même moment, Amycus souleva légèrement son pied et l'abattit violemment sur le torse fragile du garçon. Draco poussa un hurlement rauque quand il sentit ses côtes se briser. Mais, parce qu'il était enveloppé dans une bulle de silence magique, personne d'autre ne l'entendit.

**HPHPHP**

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy, Severus Rogue aidait Narcissa à s'asseoir sur le large divan du salon. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait été forcée à quitter sa maison. Les tortures infligées et la malnutrition l'avaient laissées profondément affaiblie. Son visage était si pâle qu'il faisait ressortir les cernes violettes qui encerclait ses yeux clairs. Ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille étaient sales et emmêlés. Sa silhouette était désormais si gracile qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'une simple bourrasque aurait pu l'emporter.

Si son corps avait du mal à se remettre, psychologiquement c'était encore plus difficile. Sachant que c'était pour elle la plus insupportable des tortures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait annoncé, avec un plaisir manifeste, le sort funeste qui attendait Draco et depuis, elle semblait constamment sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Je voudrais voir mon fils Severus, déclara t-elle, le menton tremblant.

Rogue soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait déployé tant d'énergie, entre deux missions, à essayer de la maintenir en vie qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'emmener Draco Square Grimmaurd, comme il lui avait promis.

- Pour le moment, c'est malheureusement impossible, lui dit-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas Severus, dit-elle en tournant vers lui ses yeux tourmentés, j'ai _besoin_ de le voir… je voudrais juste… le serrer dans mes bras… sentir son odeur… Dis moi où il est… je t'en supplie…

- Je ne peux pas, Narcissa, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui.

Elle baissa les yeux et essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur son visage. Elle se leva et, le dos voûté, fit quelque pas jusqu'à la cheminée où elle saisit une des nombreuses photos de Draco qui trônaient sur le rebord. De son doigt tremblant elle caressa la joue de son fils qui souriait derrière la glace, de ce sourire en coin qui n'était qu'à lui, un peu étrange et toujours sarcastique et qui donnait l'impression que seule la moitié de sa bouche souriait.

- Regarde comme il est beau Severus, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Il a toujours ressemblé à un ange.

Mais… pourquoi s'est-il enfui, Severus, pourquoi ? Le Maître lui aurait pardonné…

Rogue se leva à son tour et se posta derrière elle.

- Aurais tu voulu qu'il devienne un Mangemort ?

- Evidemment ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. C'était son destin… Lucius et moi, nous l'avions préparé pour ça… Tout aurait du être parfait… les deux hommes de ma vie auraient du se retrouver dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça… il a tout gâché Severus ! Dumbledore mort, il devait devenir quelqu'un d'important…

Rogue se rembrunit.

- Regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle, d'une voix aiguë qui frôlait l'hystérie. On m'a déjà enlevé mon mari… on veut aussi me prendre mon fils… Pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Et que deviendra-t-on quand le Maître aura gagné cette guerre ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais s'il tue mon fils… mon petit garçon…

Elle s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras de Severus qui lui caressa maladroitement le dos.

- Il a fait son choix et tu dois l'accepter, sans le juger. Comme moi je l'ai fait. Et c'est justement pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te le prenne pas que je ne peux pas te dire où il est. Fais moi confiance. Tout ira bien pour lui.

Elle s'écarta de lui et renifla.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain, je me sens si sale, dit-elle d'un air las, avant de quitter le salon d'un pas traînant, la photo de son fils toujours pressée contre son cœur.

La porte claqua derrière elle et Severus se rassit dans le canapé en soupirant. Comment une mère pouvait-elle être déçue que son fils n'ait pas réussi à tuer un vieil homme ? Comment une mère pouvait-elle souhaiter qu'un jeune homme innocent se retrouve l'esclave d'un Mage Noir cruel, sanguinaire et impitoyable ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Si lui avait eu la chance d'avoir un fils comme Draco, il aurait tout fait pour l'éloigner de cette guerre, pour qu'il vive sa jeunesse dans l'insouciance, pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire si tôt un choix qui engageait sa vie et celle de sa famille. Narcissa aimait sincèrement son fils, sans doute plus que tout, mais Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'aimait mal.

Une sorte de craquement se fit alors attendre et il releva la tête. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de transplaner et se précipitait vers lui, l'air particulièrement angoissé.

- Rogue, cria-t-elle, bon sang, je te cherchais partout… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco…

Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

- Amycus prétend l'avoir mortellement blessé. Il dit qu'il l'a croisé dans le centre de Londres et qu'il l'a laissé à moitié mort dans une ruelle mal famée… il est parti avertir le Maître pour le cas où celui-ci voudrait l'achever lui même.

- Est-ce que tu as le nom de la rue ? demanda Rogue, précipitamment.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques, Bellatrix ?

- Le Maître peut me punir autant qu'il veut, je m'en contrefiche. Draco est mon neveu.

- Je m'en occupe.

**HPHPHP**

Dans la ruelle sombre et étroite, l'odeur de sang, écœurante lui souleva le cœur et sa main se crispa convulsivement sur son estomac douloureux.

- _Lumos_, souffla Rogue.

Une lumière floue éclaira la ruelle et révéla l'horreur que l'obscurité avait trop longtemps réussi à cacher. Draco baignait dans une marre de sang. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, blanc comme de la craie, cireux. Ses paupières étaient closes et du sang coulait de sa bouche sur son menton ainsi que dans son cou. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus de ce blond cendré si caractéristique des Malfoy mais rouges et poisseux et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Seul le soulèvement irrégulier de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il était encore vivant.

Rogue se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Draco, appela-t-il doucement.

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux voilés et vitreux, étrangement fixes, qui semblaient regarder à travers lui. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. L'instant d'après, les paupières est à nouveau closes et le corps inerte.

- Et merde, jura Rogue.

Du bout de ses doigts, il souleva précautionneusement le tee-shirt de Draco. Il y avait tant de sang sur la peau blanche et délicate du garçon qu'il ne parvint pas à distinguer où se situait vraiment la plaie. Il fit disparaître le liquide rouge et épais d'un mouvement de sa baguette avant de l'examiner à nouveau. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il ferma les yeux. Il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Le flanc droit était ouvert et la plaie, qui s'étendait de l'aisselle à la hanche, était longue et si profonde que Rogue pouvait percevoir la blancheur des côtes par endroits. Draco avait perdu une quantité de sang plus qu'alarmante et, à la respiration sifflante et au gargouillement qui montait dans sa gorge à chaque inspiration, Rogue devinait qu'une des côtes cassées avait abîmé ses poumons.

- Professeur…

Rogue sursauta et ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles grises et fixes de Draco. Ses lèvres remuaient à peine.

- Je suis là, Draco, tout va bien…

- Je vous ai attendu, Professeur… je vous ai attendu longtemps… pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? Pourquoi… m'avez-vous… abandonné ?

Rogue lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- J'ai été retenu plus longtemps que je ne pensais, je suis désolé, Draco, tellement désolé. Tout va bien se passer, je m'occupe de vous maintenant.

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent.

- Il fait si froid ici… et je suis si fatigué… peut-être que je pourrais juste… dormir… un peu…

Rogue retira sa cape et la posa délicatement sur le corps du garçon.

- Il faut que vous restiez éveillé Draco… tenez bon…

- Je suis en train de mourir… n'est-ce pas ? murmura t-il, d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! répliqua Rogue, d'un ton féroce.

Devant la violente réaction de son professeur, Draco eut un faible sourire et Rogue remarqua alors que ses lèvres avaient pris une alarmante couleur bleuâtre.

- Je n'ai même plus mal… je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe… et je vous vois mal… c'est comme si j'avais quelque chose… devant les yeux… comme un voile…

Draco toussa et du sang se répandit à nouveau sur son menton. Rogue fouilla frénétiquement dans sa sacoche en cuir marron et en sortit une fiole au liquide ambré qu'il déboucha avant de la poser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Il faut que vous avaliez ça, ordonna t-il, cela vous aidera à respirer.

Draco obéit avec une grimace et Rogue sortit une autre fiole de sa sacoche. Celle-ci était remplie d'un liquide épais d'une étrange couleur rouille qu'il versa dans la gorge du garçon.

- Pour ralentir les pertes de sang, expliqua t-il. Draco, c'est tout ce que je peux faire… je ne suis pas médicomage et si j'essayais de refermer la plaie moi-même, je risquerais de vous tuer… Nous allons transplaner, mais vous devez être conscient que ce n'est pas sans risques… le voyage peut vous être… fatal.

- Ce n'est pas grave… vous savez, je crois même que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises…

- A quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie ?

- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort à ce que je sache… alors battez-vous !

Draco eut un petit rire brisé proche du sanglot et ses doigts se crispèrent soudainement sur la manche de son professeur.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, souffla-t-il, seulement je sens déjà la vie me quitter…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage de Draco, traçant des sillons sur ses joues maculées de sang.

- J'ai tellement peur, hoqueta t-il.

- C'est normal…

- J'ai toujours été un trouillard… un faible…

- Vous n'êtes pas faible, Draco… n'importe qui aurait peur à votre place…

- Si ! Je suis faible… mon père n'a jamais cessé de me le répéter…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Des sanglots d'enfant qui le secouait tout entier. Rogue n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi déchirant et, suivant son instinct, il souleva un peu le corps brisé de Draco et le serra contre lui, tendrement, comme l'aurait fait un père.

- Votre père se trompait, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Il faut avoir beaucoup de courage pour faire le choix que vous avez fait… renoncer à l'héritage familial… vous mettre en danger par conviction… votre père n'a jamais eu ce courage-là… vous pouvez être fier de vous. Ce n'est pas au nombre de gens que l'on a réussi à tuer que l'on mesure le courage de quelqu'un, croyez-moi !

La tête posée sur son épaule, Draco plongea ses prunelles grises et hantées dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

- Vous dites ça pour me rassurer… parce que vous savez que je vais mourir, dit-il d'une voix vacillante.

- Vous savez bien que c'est loin d'être mon genre, Draco ! Maintenant serrez ma main et accrochez-vous, nous allons transplaner.

Draco tendit une main tremblante et ses doigts, recouverts de son propre sang, enserrèrent faiblement le poignet de son professeur. L'instant d'après ils se trouvaient sur une petite place aux façades crasseuses et désolées.

- Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres, murmura Rogue.

La porte apparut et Rogue fit asseoir Draco, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, sur le perron. Il semblait respirer difficilement mais il avait survécu au voyage et Rogue soupira de soulagement.

- C'est ici que je vous laisse, dit-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Ils s'occuperont bien de vous, continua Rogue avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

- Merci… pour tout, murmura Draco avant d'appuyer son visage contre la porte et de fermer les yeux.

Rogue émit une dernière pression rassurante sur la main inerte du garçon avant de lui jeter un regard inquiet. Draco semblait avoir perdu connaissance et Rogue, terrifié à l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait vivant, dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Détournant les yeux au prix d'un terrible effort, il frappa à la porte avec sa baguette et transplana.

_A suivre…_

_Tout d'abord… merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce long chapitre jusqu'à la fin (qui a dit interminable ?)… je sais qu'il en faut ! _

_Je sais aussi que le chapitre se termine de manière un peu… abrupte, dirons nous,… et que ça risque de vous laisser sur votre faim mais, comme je voulais vous donner envie de lire la suite, il fallait bien un peu de suspense ! Du genre… mourra… mourra pas… ? Insoutenable le suspense, n'est-ce pas ? Lol _

_Ensuite, désolée d'avance, il se peux que quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire subsistent encore même après _multiples _relectures (multiples au point de me dégoûter de mon propre texte à vie…croyez moi… mais qui sait, dans quelques années peut-être que j'aurais le courage d'y rejeter un œil… sans rougir de honte, espérons-le !) _

_Enfin, last but not least, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Etant donné que c'est la toute première fic que j'écris… ce n'est forcément pas parfait…loin de là ! Donc si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, des conseils, des réclamations, laissez moi un petit mot, ça m'aidera forcément à avancer et à m'améliorer ! _

_Voilà-voilà_

_Biz à tous et à la prochaine pour la suite… _

_Sillia…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Divergences d'opinion

_Un petit mot tout d'abord pour vous remercier de vos reviews… pour être franche je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir d'aussi jolis compliments et je dois dire que ça m'a beaucoup touchée… C'est la première fois que je fais lire quoi que ce soit de ce que j'écris… c'est donc d'autant plus important !_

_Un grand merci donc ! _

_Ça m'a d'ailleurs tellement encouragée que mon inspiration s'en est retrouvée boostée… alors qu'il m'a fallu près de deux semaines pour écrire le premier chapitre, celui-ci ne m'a pris que quelques jours ! _

_Etant donné que vous avez apprécié la longueur du chapitre précédent, celui-ci est à peu près équivalent… J'espère en tout cas qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances… Mais bon, trêve de bavardage inutile, je vous laisse avec ce qui importe vraiment… à savoir le chapitre !_

_Alors bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

**Divergences d'opinion**

Une vague de mélancolie avait submergé Harry dès qu'il avait franchi la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il s'était senti abattu, comme si la mort de Sirius, qu'il avait mis tant d'énergie à repousser, lui était brutalement tombé dessus. Tel un somnambule, il avait arpenté chacune des pièces de la vieille maison, s'attendant à chaque seconde à voir surgir Sirius quelque part sur son chemin. Chaque recoin semblait imprégné de son absence et le vide, qui empoisonnait l'air, donnait à la maison une atmosphère de profonde hostilité. Les autres l'avaient laissé faire, silencieux et inquiets, sachant que Harry avait besoin de se réapproprier l'espace et de réaliser que cette maison pouvait encore exister sans Sirius.

Pour échapper à leur regard, Harry s'était enfermé dans la chambre sinistre qu'il avait déjà occupé deux ans plus tôt et cela n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son humeur. Assis sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il était resté là de longues minutes, prostré sur lui-même, à caresser distraitement le plumage blanc d'Hedwige qui reposait sur ses genoux.

_Ça va passer_, se répétait-il. _Ça va bien finir par passer._

Harry trouvait cela profondément injuste. Pourquoi, alors même que surmonter la mort de Dumbledore lui semblait impossible, fallait-il en plus qu'il se retrouve si vite confronté à celle de Sirius ? Il n'avait pas de répit. Il sentait que sa tristesse était en train de le dévorer vivant et que son esprit combatif s'évaporait, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui était en train de se casser pour toujours.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et Ginny passa sa tête rousse dans l'entrebâillement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête et Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, si près que sa cuisse touchait celle de Harry. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire mais Ginny ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

- On va bientôt manger, lui dit-elle, maman voudrait que tu descendes.

- J'arrive dans une minute, Gin...

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit sa petite main blanche avancer doucement vers son visage et, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il se laisser faire, juste pour voir. Ses doigts parfumés se posèrent sur sa joue, très délicatement et l'effleurèrent d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une aile de papillon.

Rien.

Rien de rien. Pas un battement de cœur plus rapide qu'un autre. Pas de sentiment de chaleur. Ni même le moindre réconfort. Rien. Juste un vide écœurant. Alors Harry se dégagea sans douceur et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour elle.

Plus tard, quand il descendit manger, Harry la vit s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Discutant à voix basse avec Hermione, de lui certainement, elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards peinés qui le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise et il finit par garder ses yeux obstinément baissés sur son assiette de soupe.

La sonnerie de la porte émit soudain un bruit de carillon qui se répercuta dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

- C'est sûrement Mondingus, marmonna Mme Weasley en se levant pour aller lui chercher une assiette, jamais à l'heure, celui-là !

Tonks quitta la table et disparut dans le hall qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Harry remarqua alors seulement que ses cheveux étaient désormais courts, savamment décoiffés et d'une intense couleur bleu nuit. Il se tourna vers Remus Lupin, qui était assis à côté de lui.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? lui demanda t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit Remus en haussant les sourcils.

- Ses cheveux…

Remus eut un sourire affectueux et ébouriffa la tignasse noire et hirsute de Harry.

- Bien vu…

- Je suis content pour vous, dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Remus leva les yeux aux ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

- Mange ta soupe Harry, au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, sinon je vais me mettre à te parler de Ginny et tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer ça !

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte, Harry déglutit péniblement.

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- Harry… _tout le monde_ est au courant ! répondit Remus sur le même ton.

- Quoi ? bégaya t-il. Mais… comment ?

- Et bien… quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, Ron l'a dit à Fred qui l'a dit à George qui l'a dit à Bill qui l'a dit à Fleur qui l'a dit à Molly qui l'a dit à … tout le monde ! Inutile de préciser que l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup… d'ailleurs il a fallu que l'on refrène ses ardeurs sinon elle serait déjà en train de planifier votre mariage.

Harry poussa un faible gémissement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Par dessus ses lunettes, il lança un regard noir à Ron et sa bouche forma silencieusement le mot « traître ». Ecarlate, Ron plongea dans son assiette.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rompu ? continua Remus.

- C'est pas vrai ! De ça aussi, vous êtes au courant ? s'insurgea Harry, toujours à voix basse.

- Seulement parce que ça se voit. Il se trouve que tu n'es pas le seul à être perspicace. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, marmonna Harry. Je suis loin d'être le petit-ami idéal et Ginny est une fille formidable mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, c'est tout… il n'y a pas de problème…

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est tout ? Tu m'as l'air drôlement tracassé pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de problèmes !

Harry posa sa cuillère et croisa les bras.

- Dumbledore est mort, cette maison me ressort par les yeux, Sirius me manque… et je… je ne _peux_ pas sortir avec quelqu'un maintenant…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Remus. Harry, il n'y a rien d'indécent à être un tout petit peu heureux dans un contexte pareil…

- Ce n'est pas une question de contexte ou d'indécence… je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'elle. J'aurais bien aimé l'être parce qu'au moins je culpabiliserais vraiment de l'avoir laissé tomber mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne le regrette pas et c'est de _ça_ que je me sens coupable, est-ce que vous comprenez ? Ginny m'en veut, Ron m'en veut et bientôt c'est toute la famille Weasley qui m'en voudra… mais ça m'est complètement égal parce que comparer à tout le reste ça me semble vraiment insignifiant !

Harry osa un regard vers Remus, qui l'observait fixement.

- Vous me trouvez cruel ? demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne te trouves pas cruel, mais tu sembles avoir mûri si vite que ça me fait presque peur…

Harry soupira.

- A moi aussi, parfois, ça me fait peur… souvent, je me sens si loin d'eux… si différent…

- Il n'y a rien de plus normal, Harry, étant donné ce que tu as vécu… et ce qui t'attend…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour surmonter la mort de Sirius ? Je veux dire…je croyais y être parvenu mais il m'a suffi de remettre un pied ici pour que tout s'effondre…

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vraiment fait ton deuil Harry. Tu n'as fait que refouler ton chagrin, tu l'a mis dans un coin et tu as continué à vivre mais à aucun moment tu n'as vraiment accepté la réalité et ce que cela signifiait pour toi… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Et pour répondre à ta question… comment moi j'ai fait ? Et bien… j'ai Tonks et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Tu sais Harry, longtemps j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, je me sentais…dangereux pour elle et puis j'ai fini par accepter que Tonks ait son libre-arbitre, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que j'aurais beau la repousser autant que je le voudrais, elle reviendrait toujours à la charge. Alors j'ai rangé mes griffes (il sourit) et je ne peux que m'en féliciter. Tu sais Harry, Ginny n'est peut-être juste pas la bonne personne pour toi, c'est tout…

- Mais si Ginny n'est pas la personne qu'il me faut, franchement je ne vois pas qui pourrait l'être… j'ai toujours été persuadé que c'était une fille comme elle qui…

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase.

Quand il avait levé les yeux, tout son visage s'était soudainement figé. Tonks venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, ployant sous le poids d'un corps ensanglanté et Harry crut qu'il allait vomir. _Encore_, pensa t-il_, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais…_ Au premier regard, il lui fut impossible de reconnaître à qui appartenait ce corps tellement abîmé, il y avait bien trop de sang pour ça, mais si cette personne était là, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de l'Ordre et Harry ne voulait pas savoir qui… surtout pas…

- Merlin ! s'écria Mme Weasley d'une voix affolée, en se levant brusquement. Est-ce que c'est Mondingus ?

Tonks secoua lentement la tête et Harry la vit échanger un regard incertain avec Remus.

Celui-ci fit quelque pas vers Tonks pour l'aider à porter le corps et quand il s'en saisit, celui-ci changea de position. Harry plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans les éclats de peau pâle qu'il entrevit, de même que dans les quelques mèches blondes que le sang n'avait pas taché ou le petit nez légèrement en pointe.

Et soudain, la vérité s'imposa d'elle-même.

- Malfoy, murmura t-il, effaré.

Le silence assourdissant qui accueillit cette révélation plus qu'inattendue ne dura que le temps de quelques interminables secondes. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il fut rompu par un concert d'éclats de voix.

- Foutez-le dehors ! cria Ron, blanc de rage en se levant de table, les poings serrés. Personne ne veut de lui ici !

Il lança un regard furtif à Harry et Hermione comme s'il les défiait de dire le contraire.

- S'il s'est mis Vous-Savez-Qui à dos, ce n'est certainement pas nos affaires, Remus, dit Mme Weasley d'une voix forte et tendue. Qu'ils règlent leurs comptent entre eux ! Il est hors de question que nous gardions un Mangemort sous notre toit !

- Molly, ne dit pas de bêtises, s'exclama Tonks. Si c'était un Mangemort, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire entrer ici… d'ailleurs, si ça peut te rassurer, il n'a pas la Marque, j'ai vérifié.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça change, s'écria Fred, hargneux.

George et lui regardaient Malfoy comme s'il s'était agit d'une espèce d'insecte particulièrement répugnant.

- C'est peut-être un piège, dit Maugrey Fol Œil, il se peut que les Mangemorts nous l'aient envoyé pour nous détruire de l'intérieur.

Tonks éclata de rire.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle, ironique, comment se fait-il que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… c'est sûr qu'à le voir comme ça il a vachement l'air en état de nous _détruire de l'intérieur_… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fol Œil, tu n'as pas encore eu ta dose de complot pour la journée ?

Remus soupira et se frotta les yeux de sa main libre.

- Ça suffit ! dit-il. Que tout le monde se taise ! Personne ne remettra ce garçon dehors, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? (Tonks l'approuva d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête) C'est encore un gosse et je ne prendrais pas la responsabilité de le remettre la où on l'a trouvé et de le laissez mourir devant notre porte… si vous ça vous est égal, moi il se trouve que ça me pose un sérieux problème de conscience.

Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, les yeux rivés sur la tâche de sang qui s'élargissait sur le carrelage, se décida enfin à intervenir.

- Remus a raison, dit-il. Je crois qu'au lieu de parlementer et de le laisser se vider de son sang devant nos yeux, on devrait commencer par le soigner. On aura tout le temps de discuter de son sort après.

- Merci Merlin, enfin quelqu'un de censé, dit Remus. Tonks va chercher Mme Pomfresh pendant que je l'emmène dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, c'est la seule qui est libre. Harry tu veux bien m'aider ?

Harry hocha la tête et prit la place de Tonks. Il glissa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Malfoy et la tête de ce dernier bascula sur son épaule. Harry tressaillit et réprima une grimace, essayant de faire abstraction du fait que c'étaient les cheveux de _Malfoy_ qui lui chatouillaient le cou, comme il essaya d'ignorer l'odeur écœurante du sang qui émanait de lui ou le fait que sa respiration était bien trop lente et sifflante pour être normale. Fuyant le regard de ses amis, il aida Remus à le transporter dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, au premier étage et à l'allonger sur le lit.

Remus retira immédiatement la lourde cape noire qui recouvrait Malfoy et Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire de quelle couleur avait été les vêtements de Malfoy avant qu'ils ne soient à ce point gorgés de sang.

- Bon sang, fit Remus, ils n'y sont pas allé de main-morte !

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en tirer ? demanda Harry.

Il ferma aussitôt la bouche et respira profondément. Parler dans les circonstances actuelles, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pas s'il voulait garder dans son estomac la soupe qu'il venait de manger.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Harry… mais il a vraiment l'air mal en point.

D'un sort, Remus fit disparaître le tee-shirt de Malfoy et quand il eut la longue plaie qui zébrait son flanc droit sous les yeux, Harry déglutit. Il avait la tête qui tournait et sa vision était légèrement trouble. Il retira ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux et quand il les remit, il sursauta. Les prunelles grises de Malfoy étaient ouvertes et le fixaient.

- Petite nature Potter ? On ne supporte pas la vue du sang ? murmura t-il.

Sa voix était faible et hachée. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau avait une légère teinte grisâtre. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître étant donné les circonstance… il souriait… de ce sourire en coin que Harry avait toujours eu en horreur et qu'il avait si souvent eu envie d'arracher de son visage. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, si Harry n'avait pas aussi bien connu Malfoy, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il avait l'air… content de le voir.

- Ça et l'odeur aussi, murmura Harry alors qu'à côté de lui Remus poussait un soupir de soulagement en entendant pour la première fois la voix de Malfoy.

Harry, lui-même, aurait pu jurer qu'à son arrivée, Malfoy avait été inconscient. D'ailleurs, tout à fait égoïstement, il aurait préféré qu'il le reste… car maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui parler ? Harry se creusa la tête, réfléchissant à ce que lui, aurait aimé entendre s'il avait été en train de mourir mais rien de ce qui lui vint à l'esprit ne lui parut vraiment approprié. Alors peut-être qu'il devait juste lui dire ce qu'il s'était promis qu'il lui dirait si sa route devait à nouveau croiser la sienne… et rien de plus…

- Alors… venu terminer le travail… ou juste venu constater l'ampleur des dégâts… ? continua Malfoy, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Un filet de sang coula au coin de sa bouche, glissa sur sa joue et vint terminer sa course près de son oreille.

- Cessez de parler, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en train de gaspiller votre énergie, dit Remus.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et ignora volontairement Remus, ses yeux toujours accrochés à ceux de Harry, comme s'il était en train de l'étudier.

- Potter… tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à me dire… alors… c'est le moment ou jamais, je t'écoute… vas-y… vide ton sac…

Harry se racla la gorge et se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut :

- Euh… et bien… je…

Il sentit la main de Remus se poser gentiment sur son épaule.

- Je vais voir où en est Tonks, si tu as le moindre problème, tu cries ! lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il le fasse… et tant pis si sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

- Malfoy… tu … tu te souviens de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Mon corps est peut-être foutu mais ma mémoire est intacte, Potter.

- Ce jour-là tu m'as tendu la main et … et je l'ai refusé… mais… bon… étant donné la manière dont tu t'y étais pris, n'importe qui l'aurait refusé à ma place… Enfin, bref, je me demandais… (il respira à nouveau profondément) si aujourd'hui c'était moi qui te tendait la main, est-ce que tu la prendrais ?

Malfoy regarda Harry comme s'il ne l'avais jamais vu.

- C'est… une plaisanterie ?

- Hum… et bien en fait… non…

- Donc… (il toussa) tu veux qu'on oublie six années de haine mutuelle… et qu'on devienne tout d'un coup les meilleurs amis du monde… c'est bien ça ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Tu en as marre de Weasley et comme la place de meilleur ami de l'Elu est disponible et tu t'es dit que par charité pour un mourant…

- Putain Malfoy, c'est pas possible, comment tu fais ça ? Même mourant, tu me fatigues... Ecoute… ce que je veux, c'est juste qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, c'est tout… et qu'on apprenne à se connaître mais si ça te répugne tant que ça… pas de problème… je m'en vais… je te laisse … ça m'est égal… complètement égal… voilà… j'ai fait ma bonne action du jour, histoire de ne pas faillir à ma réputation de Saint, de Sauveur, d'Elu et tout ce qui s'en suit, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai le monde à sauver alors…

Harry se tut.

Une lueur amusée dans le regard, Malfoy avait tendu sa main.

Interdit, Harry fixa un instant les doigts longs et fins qui semblaient réclamer les siens et il répondit à leur prière muette, les enserrant doucement, délicatement, comme s'ils étaient faits d'une matière particulièrement friable et qu'il avait peur de les briser. Dans la sienne, la main de Malfoy tremblait. Sa peau était glacée et son bras, qu'il n'avait réussi à soulever que de quelques centimètres, semblait presque trop lourd pour lui.

La nausée attaqua à nouveau l'estomac de Harry, car il comprit soudain d'où lui venait son étrange impression de déjà vu. Au moment où ils s'étaient touchés, il avait eu l'impression d'effleurer la peau dure et froide d'un mort. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait repensé à Cédric… à la peau glaciale du cadavre de Cédric... et la peur lui étreignit le cœur, terrible, irrépressible.

Pourtant, quand il releva brusquement la tête, il vit que Malfoy observait toujours sa main, prisonnière de celle de Harry et qu'il souriait. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy sourire comme ça. Harry n'avait même jamais imaginé que Malfoy _savait_ sourire autrement que de manière ironique ou cruelle. Mais là, son sourire était agréable, sincère, légèrement incrédule, presque …heureux.

Mais le désagréable pressentiment qui était né dans la poitrine de Harry ne fit que s'accentuer devant le sourire quelque peu absent de Malfoy.

Et soudain, comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, les yeux gris de Malfoy vacillèrent légèrement et son corps eut un étrange soubresaut. L'instant d'après, sa main retomba mollement sur le lit et ses yeux se refermèrent. Mais ses lèvres, elles, souriaient toujours.

- Malfoy ? appela Harry en le secouant légèrement.

Rien. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Et son sourire resta figé sur son visage, comme un masque qui aurait fondu sur sa peau.

- Merde, s'écria Harry. Merde...Merde... Merde...

Il se précipita vers la porte et faillit percuter de plein fouet Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait enfin, un large sac de toile sur son épaule. A chacun de ses pas, il en émanait un bruit de fioles qui s'entrechoquaient.

Tonks et Remus la suivaient de près.

- Il parlait… bredouilla Harry, d'une voix paniquée, mais... je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout d'un coup, il…

- Harry, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes dehors, dit Remus en posant une main réconfortante sur sa nuque, alors que Mme Pomfresh se précipitait au chevet de Malfoy.

- Non, non, protesta Harry, ça va aller… je suis parfaitement capable de supporter…

- _Harry_…

Il poussa un soupir résigné et capitula.

- Ok, dit-il, je vais rester derrière la porte…

Tremblant, il sortit de la chambre, s'assit par terre contre le mur et par dessous ses lunettes, il se frotta les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, il fixa sans ciller la porte derrière laquelle Malfoy était en train de mourir.

Harry se sentait profondément ébranlé. Jusque à ce jour, les morts dont il avait été témoin avaient été très différentes, qu'il s'agisse de Cédric, de Sirius ou de Dumbledore. Elles avaient été si rapides qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas eu d'effusions de sang… il n'y avait pas eu de lente agonie… Il ne les avait pas _regarder_ mourir comme cela avait été le cas ce soir-là. Devant Malfoy, Harry avait été le spectateur de la pire chose qui soit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que devant la perspective de sa propre mort, Malfoy avait fait preuve d'un courage sans faille. L'avait-il donc toujours sous-estimé ?

Harry ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Malfoy accepte sa main. Au fond de lui, il avait même égoïstement espéré qu'il la refuserait, pour que tout reste exactement comme avant. Il aurait détesté Malfoy. Malfoy l'aurait détesté. Ils auraient passé leurs journées à s'insulter copieusement ou à s'ignorer. Rien n'aurait changé. Tout aurait été _normal_.

Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient serré la main, et qu'ils avaient scellé par ce geste un arrêt des hostilités, une trêve, peut-être même la promesse d'une future amitié, comment étaient-ils censés se comporter l'un envers l'autre ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Malfoy, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas si facile d'oublier six ans de haine.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il survive et rien n'était moins sûr. Et Harry ne cessait de se demander si en parlant avec lui, il n'avait épuiser les dernières forces de Malfoy. Et si, lui aussi, devait mourir à cause lui ?

Dans la cuisine, les voix s'élevaient encore. Dans le lot, Harry reconnut la voix de Mme Weasley qui surpassait en puissance celles de tous les autres. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles ou de leur hurler de se taire. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas juste se taire, juste se mettre d'accord pour arrêter de crier ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore souhaiter que Malfoy meurt ? Même lui qui l'avait détesté plus que quiconque n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Pourquoi eux n'y arrivaient-ils pas ?

Peu à peu, les voix commencèrent à se faire plus distantes et se transformèrent bientôt en un lointain brouhaha, avant de disparaître totalement dans les brumes du sommeil qui enveloppèrent Harry.

Inconfortablement assis contre le mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux, Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était finalement endormi.

**0°0°0**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il était couché dans son lit et Ron ronflait à l'autre bout de la pièce mais Harry était certain de ne pas s'être endormit là. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda son réveil. 7h15. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond, enfila un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir avant de sortir de sa chambre et de dévaler les escaliers.

Arrivé au premier étage, il fila directement vers l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il entrebâilla la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, il eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace s'était logé dans son estomac.

Allongé sur le lit et débarrassé de sa couche de sang, Malfoy avait retrouvé son aspect habituel… à quelques détails près. Il semblait dormir mais son visage n'avait rien de paisible. Il avait des cernes foncées sous les yeux, ses lèvres semblaient légèrement exsangues et sa peau presque transparente. Sa bouche était figée en un rictus douloureux et un bandage serré recouvrait presque entièrement son torse.

Il était mort.

Avec l'impression de suffoquer, Harry fit un pas de plus dans la pièce et plissa les yeux. Il réalisa alors que la poitrine de Malfoy se soulevait doucement et il eut soudain envie de rire de sa propre bêtise. Malfoy était vivant. Il avait l'air mort, peut-être… mais il était vivant.

Assis sur une chaise devant le lit, Remus lisait tranquillement. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte en grand, celle-ci émit un grincement sinistre et Remus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être couché, répondit Harry.

- C'est parce que tu t'es endormi dans le couloir. Hermione t'as fait léviter jusqu'à ta chambre.

Devant l'air incrédule de Harry, Remus éclata de rire.

- Ça a d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Fred et George, continua t-il. Ils ont essayé par tous les moyens de déconcentrer Hermione pour que tu te cognes la tête contre les murs…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- De mieux en mieux, marmonna-t-il. Je déduis de l'absence ostensible de bosse qu'ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Hermione est une coriace, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry en désignant Malfoy d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et bien… c'était moins une mais il va s'en tirer. Il aura une vilaine cicatrice, une gène respiratoire pendant quelques temps… et son réveil risque d'être _très_ douloureux pour lui… mais le principal c'est qu'il soit vivant, n'est-ce pas ?… Il nous aura fait une belle frayeur…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver maintenant ? demanda t-il.

- L'Ordre va se réunir dans une heure pour délibérer. Mais puisque l'on parle de ça, j'aimerais avoir ton avis…

- Je pense que l'on devrait garder Malfoy ici. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas quelle autre solution nous avons !

- Etant donné qu'il est majeur, certains ici souhaiteraient l'envoyer à Azkaban…

- A Azkaban ? s'écria Harry, indigné. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

- Moi non, je serais plutôt d'accord avec toi… mais j'ai peur que nous soyons en minorité. Aucun des Weasley n'a très envie de cohabiter avec lui et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre pensent qu'il s'agit d'un piège tendu par les Mangemorts dans le but de nous espionner…

- Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

- Et bien… oui et non… personnellement, je trouve le piège un peu trop évident pour être plausible… mais étant donné que Rogue connaît l'emplacement du QG… ça peut en effet être une possibilité… même si je vois mal Rogue accepter de mutiler son élève préféré !

- Rogue a bien tué Dumbledore, dit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Je sais, Harry… Je sais…

- Donc, tant que Malfoy ne sera pas réveillé, nous ne saurons pas avec certitude s'il est dangereux ou pas ?

- En effet…mais vu son état, il lui faudra un bon bout de temps avant d'être à nouveau dangereux et je le vois mal nous espionner depuis son lit, surtout s'il est étroitement surveillé.

- Donc, conclut Harry, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban…

- Théoriquement non, mais la décision va se faire par vote et j'ai peur que les rancunes qui existent envers la famille Malfoy ne jouent contre lui…

Remus se leva en soupirant.

- Comment croyez vous qu'il a atterri, ici ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai bien une petite idée… mais je préfère que Draco nous en parle lui-même… (il s'étira et bailla) J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu avant la réunion… est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que Tonks vienne prendre son tour de garde ?

- Que je veilles sur lui ? répéta Harry.

- Oui… t'asseoir à ma place… attendre qu'il se réveille… et appeler Mme Pomfresh si c'est le cas… tu peux faire ça ?

- Je suppose, dit Harry avec réticence.

Remus eut l'air amusé par le visage plein d'appréhension de Harry.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que la première chose qu'il va faire en ouvrant les yeux, c'est te rendre la vie impossible !

- Ce serait bien son genre pourtant, grommela Harry.

Avec un sourire et après un dernier salut de la main, Remus quitta la pièce et Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant. Il croisa les bras, posa ses pieds nus sur le bord du lit et observa le visage pâle de Malfoy, appréciant moyennement l'idée d'être devenu son garde-malade.

Pendant près d'une heure, il resta statique sur sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois, l'immobilité anormale de Malfoy lui joua des tours. Un sentiment de panique l'attaqua à la gorge, ne disparaissant qu'une fois qu'il avait posé sa main sous le nez de Malfoy pour vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Et chaque fois, Harry sentait le souffle chaud sur ses doigts et il se traitait d'idiot. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à ce point-là ? C'était complètement ridicule ! Il n'était pas sûr qu'à sa place Malfoy en aurait fait de même.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Harry commença sérieusement à avoir mal au dos et il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis s'était logée dans ses orteils. Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et, ignorant volontairement les protestations de son estomac vide, il fit le tour de la chambre, l'air pensif. Il réalisait soudain que cette pièce avait été la chambre de Sirius. Ses mains caressèrent les étagères et la tranche des livres poussiéreux rangés dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit le secrétaire, puis chacun des tiroirs du bureau.

Quelque chose au fond du troisième tiroir attira son attention et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il tendit la main et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit objet plat, à la surface froide et lisse. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Là, parfaitement rangé, se trouvait un petit miroir carré qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien… et pour cause, pendant des mois, sans même le savoir, il avait possédé le même.

Harry tomba à genoux, les mains toujours crispées sur le miroir et il appuya son front contre le bois du bureau. Il serra les poings et se mordit la langue, cherchant à tout prix à retenir le cri de désespoir qui cherchait obstinément à sortir de sa gorge. Mais s'il parvint à le garder au bord de ses lèvres, il lui fut cependant impossible d'empêcher les larmes silencieuses de couler sur ses joues.

**0°0°0**

Quand il émergea enfin de son sommeil, Draco fut frappé de plein fouet par la douleur intense qui s'était logée un peu partout dans son corps. Elle était bien plus violente que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et éclipsait toute autre sensation. Il n'aurait su dire à ce moment précis s'il avait froid ou chaud, s'il avait faim ou soif, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, ni même à bouger et il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette douleur. Il avait envie de hurler, de s'arracher la peau. Même soulever ses paupières lui semblait être une véritable épreuve.

Mais s'il souffrait tant, c'était parce qu'il était vivant et rien que pour ça, Draco se sentait prêt à supporter toutes les douleurs du monde.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé dans un grand lit double, une couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille. Son torse nu était étroitement bandé et Draco comprit mieux pourquoi il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était comme compressée. La chambre n'avait pas de fenêtre et seul un lustre lugubre pendu au dessus de son lit éclairait la pièce d'une lumière légèrement vacillante qui dessinait de grandes ombres distordues sur le papier peint décrépi qui semblait tomber en lambeaux. _Charmant_, pensa t-il en grinçant des dents.

Un mouvement au fond de la pièce attira son attention et ce qu'il vit lui fit immédiatement oublier tout ce qui concernait sa souffrance et les horribles événements de la veille. Là, agenouillé à même le sol, se trouvait la forme recroquevillée et misérable de Potter. Il regardait fixement quelque chose dans ses mains et ses épaules tremblaient. Draco, ébahi, réalisa alors qu'il pleurait. Pendant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il se faisait l'effet d'être voyeur, témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Et Draco trouvait cela profondément indécent.

- Potter ? appela t-il, d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine tant sa gorge était sèche et sa langue râpeuse.

Potter sursauta violemment, comme s'il venait de se brûler et ce qu'il tenait dans les mains tomba brutalement sur le sol. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et Potter s'essuya les yeux, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour ramasser les morceaux de ce qui devait être un miroir avec ses mains tremblantes. Draco le vit ensuite essuyer consciencieusement ses joues et alors seulement, il se tourna vers lui, les yeux baissés. Il était encore plus décoiffé que d'ordinaire et son visage était envahi de plaques rouges qui trahissaient son chagrin.

Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt, Draco aurait jubilé à l'idée de le surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse, rien que pour se venger de la fois où c'était Potter qui l'avait surpris lui, en train de pleurer. _On est quitte maintenant,_ pensa Draco. Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction à cette idée… il lui semblait qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis le temps où faire de la vie de Potter un enfer était son passe-temps favori. Là, au contraire, il y avait un « truc » dans le visage bouleversé et fragile de Potter qui remuait quelque chose à l'intérieur de son estomac.

- Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh, dit Potter, qui s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard.

Draco le suivit des yeux quand il sortit de la chambre, et alors qu'il passait devant le lit, il vit que Potter serrait les poings si forts sur les restes du miroir que du sang coulait le long de sa main.

**0°0°0**

Avant d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, Harry fit un détour par la salle de bain. Il jeta les morceaux du miroir à la poubelle et passa sa main douloureuse sous l'eau froide. Les coupures n'étaient pas profondes mais malgré tout, elles saignaient abondamment. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et dénicha une bande blanche qu'il enroula autour de sa main blessée puis il se frotta le visage à l'eau tiède et sortit dans le couloir.

Plus il s'approchait de la porte qui menait à la grande salle, plus la rumeur des voix semblait enfler. La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix était apparemment très animée, voire _légèrement_ conflictuelle. Il frappa quelques coups sourds à la porte et, sans attendre qu'on lui dise d'entrer, il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et descendit les escaliers.

- Il s'est réveillé, dit-il simplement.

Harry ne connaissait pas le quart des visages qui se tournèrent vers lui. Et pour cause, depuis que le retour de Voldemort était officiel, les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient considérablement grossi et, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Harry se sentit profondément agacé par tous ces gens qui se donnaient des airs importants alors même qu'ils n'avaient fait que prendre le train en marche, maintenant que ce n'était plus aussi compromettant. Mais où étaient-ils quand l'Ordre avait eu besoin d'eux ? Ils leur avaient tourné le dos… comme les autres ! Et c'était eux qui allaient décidé du sort de Malfoy ?

Mme Pomfresh sortit de la salle et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Il a dit quelque chose ? demanda t-elle, d'un air affairé. Il s'est plaint d'avoir mal quelque part ?

Harry se racla la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux de la main.

- Euh… et bien… non… pas exactement.

- Comment ça, pas exactement ? demanda t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse. Vous lui avez demandé, au moins ?

Harry se gratta la tête.

- Non plus…

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

- Bien, je monte le voir. Vous, Mr Potter, allez donc mangez quelque chose, et ensuite demandez à Molly qu'elle prépare un bol de soupe pour Mr Malfoy, c'est tout ce qu'il pourra avaler pour l'instant…

Harry hocha la tête et remonta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Là, il entra dans l'ancien salon qui avait été transformé en une cuisine bien plus modeste que celle du sous-sol. L'Ordre se réunissait désormais si fréquemment dans la salle du bas qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'aménager un autre endroit pour les repas.

Encore en pyjama, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George étaient assis autour d'une table rectangulaire et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, pendant que Mme Weasley s'affairait autour d'eux. Ils lui firent de grands sourires et Mme Weasley lui embrassa affectueusement la tempe avant de lui servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et mordit à pleines dents dans une tartine de pain.

- Alors Harry, s'exclama Fred avec un sourire malicieux, tu ne t'es pas réveillé avec le mal de mer après ta petite séance de lévitation d'hier soir ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais, trop occupé à mâcher énergiquement sa tartine, il ne répondit pas. Il était affamé.

- C'était un spectacle des plus impressionnants, continua George. L'Elu, endormi tel un prince et planant dans les airs… Ginny a failli ne pas s'en remettre…

Harry grimaça un sourire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. De son côté, Ginny, écarlate, envoya son morceau de pain droit dans l'œil de son frère. Harry avait pensé qu'après la manière dont il l'avait traité la veille elle lui en voudrait, au moins un peu, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Elle continuait à lui sourire de la plus resplendissante des manières. C'était bien sa veine !

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

Harry jeta un œil à son bandage taché de sang.

- C'est rien, je me suis coupé, répondit Harry, les joues brûlantes, encore mortifié par ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Sirius.

- _Il _ne t'a quand même pas mordu, demanda Fred en haussant les sourcils.

- Très drôle, marmonna Harry en étalant de la confiture sur sa deuxième tartine de pain.

- Comment il va ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien… je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre qu'il est… _vivant_.

Il vit ses amis échanger des regards gênés. Mme Weasley tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, mon chéri, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que nous voulions _vraiment_ le laisser mourir et je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu ais une mauvaise opinion de nous… c'est juste qu'hier soir, sur le coup, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est à Bill et à ce qui est arrivé à Ron et j'ai eu le réflexe de vouloir vous protéger. A ce moment là, la vie de ce garçon ne m'a pas semblée très importante comparée à la votre… c'était très égoïste de ma part et je le regrette Harry…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je comprends, dit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Mme Weasley lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

- Tu as vraiment un cœur en or, dit-elle avant de sortir un mouchoir de son tablier et de s'essuyer les yeux.

Harry ignora les regards amusés voire légèrement moqueurs de Fred et George, qui faisaient semblant de s'essuyer les yeux dans leur serviette de table et il préféra se concentrer sur Hermione qui lisait la _gazette du sorcier_ à l'autre bout de la table.

- Du nouveau ? lui demanda t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non… ils n'ont reporté aucune attaque… rien du tout… à croire que les Mangemorts ne s'en sont pris qu'à Malfoy, hier…

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à leur envoyer une petite carte de remerciement, dit Ron.

Harry faillit recracher son jus de citrouille, Hermione replia son journal d'un air mi-furieux, mi-dégoûté alors que Fred, George et Ginny semblaient déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! hurla Mme Weasley, les mains sur les hanches.

- Sûrement pas ! s'écria Ron. C'est quand même moi qu'il a failli tué avec son foutu poison alors excusez-moi d'être un tout petit peu rancunier… Je vais vous dire, j'ai même hâte que l'Ordre se décide à l'envoyer à Azkaban, qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de ce déchet…

Harry en resta bouche bée et Ron regarda le visage incrédule de son meilleur ami, sincèrement étonné, d'un air de dire « quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit Harry avant de reposer son verre d'un geste sec et de se tourner vers Mme Weasley. Ah oui, au fait, Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé si vous pouviez préparer un bol de soupe… pour… hum… pour Malfoy.

- Oh… oui, bien sûr. Tu voudras que j'aille lui amener ?

- Non, non, pas la peine de vous déranger, j'irais moi-même.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que Ron l'observait d'un air écœuré.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ? Tu as avalé de travers ? demanda Harry.

- Tu vas apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit à Malfoy ! s'écria t-il, les oreilles écarlates. Harry, tu n'as plus de fierté, ma parole !

- Ron, fit Hermione, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es… Malfoy ne peut pas marcher… il faut bien que quelqu'un lui apporte à manger.

- _Quelqu'un_ d'accord… mais pas _Harry _!

- Ecoute Ron, dit impatiemment Harry, Malfoy et moi, on a conclu une sorte de… trêve…

- Une trêve ? cria Ron, éberlué avant de fusiller Harry du regard.

- Oui, une trêve… est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui ça me pose un problème de voir mon meilleur ami s'abaisser à jouer les larbins pour un Mangemort. Je te jure que si tu fais ça, ce ne sera même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

Un silence de mort accueillit la dernière phrase de Ron. Le visage fermé, Harry se leva de table et abandonna sa tartine à moitié entamée. Sous le regard nerveux de ses amis et légèrement honteux de Ron, il prit le plateau que Mme Weasley avait préparé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu ne seras pas venu t'excuser, ça ne risquera pas d'arriver, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

**0°0°0**

Quand Harry entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, il fut soulagé de voir que Malfoy avait l'air en meilleur forme. Il était assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, et son visage, bien que toujours trop pâle avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs. Au moins, il n'avait plus un teint cireux de cadavre. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans ses yeux gris et il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup moins mal que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Mme Pomfresh faisait vraiment des miracles !

Malfoy leva les yeux vers Harry, arqua un sourcil quand il vit le plateau que celui-ci portait mais ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se contenta de déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit, sans un mot. Il vit alors les yeux de Malfoy s'attarder sur le bandage de sa main et Harry la cacha immédiatement à l'intérieur de la poche de son jean avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Ça va Potter ? demanda Malfoy, de manière presque trop polie.

- Ouais. Toi ?

- En pleine forme.

- Super…

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Malfoy affiche un petit sourire sarcastique. _Tiens, ça faisait longtemps,_ pensa Harry.

- Quoi ? dit-il, sur la défensive.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que notre toute nouvelle amitié démarrait vraiment sur les chapeaux de roue ! dit-il avec ironie en calant les coussins derrière son dos.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu devrais manger… ça va refroidir…

Malfoy regarda le contenu de son bol en plissant les yeux et en renifla suspicieusement le contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il, l'air pincé.

- De la soupe.

Malfoy lui lança un regard outré.

- De la soupe ? Au petit-déjeuner ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Tu as raté le dîner hier soir, alors on t'en a gardé un peu, répondit Harry, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent, ses joues tressaillirent légèrement puis il éclata de rire et Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Malfoy _riait_. Ni de manière moqueuse ou cruelle, ni au dépends de quelqu'un d'autre. Il riait _vraiment_. Et Harry fut bien forcé d'admettre que ça lui allait plutôt bien, que le son de son rire était même plutôt agréable.

Malfoy fit une grimace douloureuse et se massa les côtes.

- Très drôle Potter, s'exclama t-il, vraiment très drôle…je ne pensais pas que tu savais aussi bien manier le sarcasme…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes un champion toutes catégories, dit Harry.

- Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas… Essaye juste de ne pas être trop « hilarant » à l'avenir, figures-toi que ça fait mal…

- Désolé… (Harry redevint sérieux) Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire _vraiment _?

- Et bien… oui, comparé à ce matin… et encore mieux comparé à hier soir (une ombre assombrit son regard mais son sourire, un peu trop figé pour être sincère, ne le quitta pas) mais j'ai toujours mal dans la poitrine quand je respire et visiblement quand je ris aussi mais à part ça… je ne me sens pas tellement plus mal que lorsque je tombe de mon balai en jouant au Quidditch… un comble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que, sans les potions qu'elle me donne, je vivrais un véritable calvaire… comme quoi cette guérison miracle n'est pas si miraculeuse que ça… c'est juste une apparence… Oh, d'ailleurs, à propos d'apparence, figure-toi que je vais garder une _horrible_ cicatrice.

Il souleva légèrement son bandage et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Contrastant avec la peau incroyablement pâle de Malfoy, la cicatrice était rouge, large d'un bon centimètre et en effet pas très jolie. Mais l'œil de Harry était davantage attiré par le reste… à savoir l'aspect laiteux de sa peau ou la courbe de sa hanche. _Bon sang, mais tu délires mon pauvre Harry,_ pensa t-il en se redressant.

- Horrible, hein ? fit Malfoy, avec une grimace.

- Euh… j'irais pas jusque là…

Malfoy haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Pas la peine de mentir, Potter… Alors… tu t'es fâché avec Weaslaid ?

Harry haussa les épaules, dérouté par la manie qu'avait Malfoy de passer du coq à l'âne.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda t-il, l'air renfrogné.

- Facile… je l'ai entendu crié d'ici…

Malfoy avala une gorgée de soupe, sembla un instant pensif, puis un petit sourire enfantin qui semblait vouloir dire « pas mauvais du tout» éclaira son visage et Harry qui n'avait jamais vu une telle panoplie d'expressions sur le visage de Malfoy resta un instant médusé.

- Un problème ? demanda Malfoy.

- Non- non (Il se racla la gorge) Tu sais… il pensait pas ce qu'il disait… Ron, je veux dire…

- Bien sûr que si, dit Malfoy, la cuillère arrêtée à mi-chemin de sa bouche… mais t'en fais pas, je m'en fiche, il y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat… Si tu veux mon avis…je crois qu'il a peur qu'une fois que tu auras découvert à quel point ma compagnie est appréciable, tu ne veuilles plus de lui…

- Oui…c'est sûrement ça… dit Harry, ironique.

- Et si ce n'est pas ça… alors c'est quoi ?

- Et bien… Ron est déjà très en colère après moi à cause de Ginny… et _ça_, je veux dire, moi me préoccupant _un peu_ de ta santé, et bien… tu vois, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase… ça l'a mis dans une rage folle…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy semblait être en train de s'étrangler avec sa soupe.

- Tu… tu as largué ta petite rouquine ? fit-il, hilare. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- Allez… à moi tu peux le dire ! C'est un mauvais coup, c'est ça ?

- T'es vraiment un porc, Malfoy… ça n'a vraiment rien à voir… c'est juste que… (il soupira)… tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer… on peut changer de sujet ?

- Ok, fit-il sans se départir de son air radieux, on est où ici ?

Harry retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement. _Ça c'est un sujet neutre_, pensa t-il. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le chiffonnait dans l'attitude décidément trop joyeuse de Malfoy, comme s'il cherchait à masquer quelque chose derrière cette façade soudainement avenante. Les souvenirs de la veille peut-être… est-ce que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il était fort ? Ou bien était-il juste heureux d'être vivant ? L'un dans l'autre sa gaieté et surtout la soudaine sympathie qu'il manifestait à son égard ne lui semblaient pas tout à fait naturelles…

- Oh Potter, tu m'écoutes ? Je te demandais où on était…

- Au quartier…

- … générale de l'Ordre du Phénix. Oui ça je sais, merci… mais franchement, le « Clan des justes » et leur « Héros national » dans une maison aussi lugubre, ça fait tâche, tu crois pas ?

_Ok… pas si neutre que ça le sujet…_

- C'est… je veux dire… c'_était_ la maison de mon parrain, avoua t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Oh… fit Malfoy, la voix déformée par la cuillère qu'il avait dans la bouche. Je comprends mieux...

- Et tu comprends mieux quoi exactement ? demanda Harry, qui sentait déjà venir une remarque acerbe à propos de l'épisode du miroir.

- Pourquoi c'est aussi lugubre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry s'était tellement attendu à ce que Malfoy dise quelque chose comme « je comprends mieux pourquoi tu chialais comme un môme » qu'il fronça les sourcils, estomaqué. Malfoy n'était pas dans son état normal… Harry en était certain… à moins que ce fut _ça_ son état normal et que Harry l'ait toujours ignoré car après tout on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait vraiment Malfoy.

- C'est bien la maison des Black, non ? continua t-il.

- Exact.

Il continua à manger pendant quelques minutes, aspirant sa soupe avec des bruits qui n'avaient rien de très malfoyien, selon Harry en tout cas.

- Alors Potter, dit-il soudain, je pensais que la première chose que tu me demanderais ce serait « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? » et là tu me fais tranquillement la causette… c'est une ruse ? Tu m'as mis du Veritaserum dans ma soupe, peut-être ?

- Même pas… mais puisque c'est toi qui aborde le sujet, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écouter…

Quelques coups rapides furent frappés à la porte.

- Sauvé par le gong, murmura Harry avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

De l'autre côté, Remus lui fit signe de sortir.

- Il faut que je te parles deux petites minutes, lui dit-il à voix basse.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- L'Ordre a délibéré, dit Remus, le visage sombre.

- Et ?

- Et, à trente-trois votes contre huit, il a été décidé que Draco serait livré au Ministère pour interrogatoire et ensuite qu'il irait à Azkaban.

- Sans même avoir entendu sa version des faits ?

Remus hocha la tête et de rage, Harry eut envie de donner un coup de poing contre le mur.

- J'ai deux mots à leur dire, dit-il avant de dévaler les marches de l'escalier.

**0°0°0**

Dès que Potter avait quitté sa chambre, les traits de Draco s'étaient brutalement affaissés. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur et fermé les yeux, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine.

Il avait menti. Il avait fait comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, comme si une tentative de meurtre était quelque chose dont on se remettait aussi vite qu'on claque des doigts… mais c'était un mensonge. Il n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait semblé si important de faire croire le contraire à Potter.

Même si c'était plus supportable que ça ne l'avait été à son réveil, son corps continuait à le faire atrocement souffrir et l'idée qu'il allait garder les stigmates de cette horrible nuit à tout jamais tatouées sur sa peau le rendait malade. Mais le pire, c'était ce que sa tête était en train de lui faire subir. Elle lui repassait sans arrêt les images de la veille, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le pied d'Amycus posé sur son torse. Il pouvait encore entendre le bruit qu'avaient fait ses côtes quand elles s'étaient brisées. Il avait encore le goût de son sang dans la bouche. Et pire que tout, il avait encore la peur de mourir ancrée au plus profond de lui. Elle se réveillait à chaque nouvelle vague de douleur et Draco ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de s'en débarrasser.

Il avait touché la mort de si près…

Mais combien de temps durerait son sursis ? Il avait entendu Weasley parler d'Azkaban. Et cela terrifiait Draco… si on l'envoyait là-bas, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et l'idée de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là lui donnait envie de vomir…

Mais tout ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Potter. Il n'en avait même pas eu envie, car pendant le temps qu'avait duré leur conversation, il avait réussi à oublier sa souffrance et sa peur et il était presque déçu qu'il soit déjà parti…

**0°0°0**

Remus courrait après Harry dans l'escalier.

- Ils ne t'écouteront pas ! cria t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! rugit Harry.

Arrivé dans le hall, il poussa violemment la porte et descendit l'escalier. Toujours aussi furieux, il entra en trombe dans la grande salle et se posta devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui semblaient prêts à partir.

- Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant, cria t-il, je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Il est hors de question que Malfoy aille à Azkaban ! _Ne m'interrompez pas ! _Il se trouve, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, que tout n'est pas toujours tout noir ou tout blanc… et moi, s'il y a une chose que Dumbledore m'a appris, c'est que tout le monde avait le droit à une deuxième chance et je crois, aujourd'hui, que ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire que d'envoyer un garçon de dix-sept ans dans une prison remplie de Mangemorts, alors que ces mêmes Mangemorts ont essayé de le tuer il y a seulement quelques heures ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais voulut ça… d'autant plus que toute l'année, il a essayé de protéger Malfoy de ce que Voldemort voulait lui faire faire… _sous la menace_ ! La mort de Dumbledore a été un terrible choc pour tout le monde mais il ne faut pas oublier que les véritables coupables dans cette histoire, sont Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Malfoy n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Quel a été exactement votre raisonnement quand vous avez pris votre foutu décision ? Un faux coupable derrière les barreaux, c'est mieux que pas de coupable du tout ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça la mission de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous me faites plutôt penser à tous ces abrutis du Ministère ! Bon sang, réfléchissez un peu ! Vous croyez vraiment que Malfoy serait crédible trente secondes en espion ? Alors même que c'est la première chose à laquelle vous avez tous pensé ? Vous croyez sincèrement que Voldemort serait suffisamment stupide pour monter un piège aussi grotesque ?

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Malfoy n'ira pas à Azkaban parce que c'est notre devoir de le protéger et j'entends que cette décision soit respectée ! Maintenant si quelqu'un ici n'est pas d'accord avec ça, il prend ses clics et ses clacs et il s'en va, parce que malheureusement pour vous, cette maison qui était celle de Sirius est à présent la mienne et si je décide que Malfoy reste ici, alors il reste, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui les membres de l'Ordre, bouche bée, partagés entre l'indignation et l'ébahissement de s'être fait traiter de la sorte par un garçon qui n'avait même pas encore dix-sept ans.

Dans sa colère, Harry avait également manqué le sourire fier qu'échangèrent Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall.

**0°0°0**

Depuis sa chambre, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction, Draco avait tout entendu du discours enflammé de Potter et longtemps après que la voix furieuse de Potter se fut éteinte, il resta immobile dans son lit à se demander pourquoi déjà, il l'avait détesté pendant si longtemps.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère ça vous a plu… et si c'est le cas… ou pas… n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_A très vitre pour un prochain chapitre._

_Biz. Sillia._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Effets secondaires

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé et n'attend plus que vous… je me suis dépêchée de le terminer en quatrième vitesse pour le poster avant la rentrée… _

_En espérant que ça vous plaira… _

_Bonne lecture !_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 3**

**Effets secondaires **

Après avoir abandonné Draco sur le palier du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Rogue retourna immédiatement chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur. Sa robe imbibée de sang le collait comme une seconde peau et il s'empressa de l'ôter et de prendre une douche brûlante. Il frotta énergiquement sa peau pour faire partir le sang de Draco, qui s'était incrusté jusque sous ses ongles et il resta un long moment sous le jet, les yeux clos, attendant que sous ses pieds l'eau cesse enfin d'être teintée de rouge et que l'odeur de la mort dont il se sentait imprégné jusque dans les pores de sa peau finisse enfin par disparaître. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à sortir de la douche.

Sachant que Queudver devait encore traîner dans le coin, il se recomposa un visage froid et impassible. Depuis le temps qu'il était espion, c'était presque devenu facile, même lorsqu'il se sentait profondément secoué, comme c'était le cas ce soir-là. L'habitude, sans doute. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à mettre ses sentiments de côté et il avait même réussi jusque là à faire en sorte de ne plus en avoir.

Seulement cette nuit-là, dans la ruelle, quelque chose avait changé.

Il avait déjà vu pire, bien pire. Il avait vu des enfants bien plus jeunes et bien plus innocents mourir, de manière encore plus atroce. Il avait déjà côtoyé la mort bien plus souvent que la plupart des hommes. Il l'avait même déjà donné. Le sang qui coule, la peur dans les yeux des victimes, les cris et les pleurs, tout cela il l'avait déjà vécu. Mais alors, aucun d'eux n'avait été Draco.

Il alla cherché la Pensine que lui avait légué Dumbledore peu de temps avant sa mort et, assis sur le canapé, il extirpa de sa mémoire les souvenirs douloureux de la nuit avant de les déposer dans le récipient d'un léger coup de baguette. A la surface, le visage exsangue de Draco sembla flotter un instant avant de se fondre dans la masse de ses souvenirs. Rogue se massa longuement les tempes. Il se sentait plus léger. Il savait que toutes les questions sans réponses qui ne cessaient de le harceler depuis qu'il était rentré allaient enfin se mettre en sommeil. Cela ne ferait que repousser le problème mais pour l'heure il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cela. Il ne voulait pas penser à Draco maintenant. Tout comme il se refusait à penser à Dumbledore depuis des jours et des jours déjà.

Il rangea la Pensine et monta se coucher.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une série de picotements désagréables qui fourmillaient sous la peau de son avant-bras gauche. Il soupira. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à recevoir le signal bien plus tôt dans la nuit…celui qui lui indiquerait que le Maître l'appelait. Et Rogue savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Bien sûr, il était tenté de ne pas y aller, de s'enfuir, de tout laisser tomber. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était aller à Londres et tambouriner à la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui ouvrent et lui permettent de voir Draco. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était auprès de Voldemort qu'il était utile. C'était comme ça que Draco avait besoin de lui. Il continuerait à discrètement déjouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à aider de loin l'Ordre du Phénix, à protéger Draco et sa mère. C'était ainsi. Dumbledore avait fait de lui un espion. Il le resterait. Sinon, tout aurait été fait en vain.

**0°0°0**

Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à entrer dans le grand salon où allait avoir lieu la réunion, Bellatrix Lestrange le tira par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un coin sombre du vieux manoir qui servait de Quartier Général au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ? lui demanda t-elle abruptement, tout en jetant des regards anxieux tout autour d'elle.

Rogue hocha la tête, le visage impassible.

- Est-ce que le Maître est au courant ? demanda t-il.

- Evidemment qu'il est au courant ! s'écria Bellatrix d'un ton agressif. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous réunit ? Tu dois bien imaginer quel genre de réaction il a eu quand il a découvert que le corps de Draco avait disparu… mais là-dessus, je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien !

- En effet, dit Rogue, d'une voix très calme qui masquait parfaitement la perplexité que lui inspirait le ton accusateur de Bellatrix.

- Ne me mêle surtout pas à tout ça, rugit-elle soudain, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Rogue.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir, il me semble. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je crois même que tu te contrefichais de ce que le Maître pouvait te faire ? Ce sont bien là les mots que tu as employé, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix serra les poings.

- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Amycus ! siffla t-elle entre ses dents, les yeux écarquillés. Si tu te tais, le Maître n'en saura rien ! Il a tellement confiance en toi que ça me dépasse !

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à laisser bêtement échapper ce genre d'informations ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et se recula légèrement, l'air revêche.

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment va Draco ? demanda Rogue.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ici, espèce d'imbécile ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment nous faire tuer ? Sache pour ta gouverne, que le sort de Draco m'est complètement égal, j'ai passé tant de temps à Azkaban, que je l'ai à peine connu !

Rogue fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Si tu te fiches de ce qui peut arriver à Draco, alors pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte qu'il soit secouru ?

- Je l'ai fait pour Narcissa et tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça m'a coûtée ! Maintenant si jamais tu te fais prendre Rogue, et si tu me dénonces, je te jure que je te tuerais moi-même, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Où tu l'as emmené ? demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

- Allons Bellatrix, dit Rogue avec un sourire ironique, je ne voudrais surtout pas te mêler à tout ça…

Et, après un dernier regard railleur, Rogue entra dans le salon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis au fond de la pièce dans un fauteuil de velours noir et ses longs doigts blancs pianotaient sur l'accoudoir. Il avait l'air furieux. Ses yeux rougeoyants scrutaient ceux des Mangemorts, comme s'il cherchait ainsi à évaluer leur niveau de loyauté et Rogue, qui se trouvait au premier rang eut la très désagréable impression que les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était attardé sur lui un peu plus longuement que sur les autres.

Quand la lourde porte du salon se fut refermée sur le dernier Mangemort, Voldemort se leva lentement.

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, si je vous ai réuni ce soir, c'est parce que nous avons un problème à régler…

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Il y a quelques temps, je vous ai fait part de mon désir de voir le jeune Draco Malfoy périr et hier soir, par un heureux hasard, son chemin a croisé celui d'Amycus. Cependant, cet incapable a pensé que le faire disparaître de manière propre et _définitive_ serait un luxe. Il a donc eu recours à de basses méthodes de moldus et résultat, Draco est à nouveau dans la nature. Je ne nie pas que les intentions d'Amycus étaient louables puisqu'il voulait m'offrir la mort du garçon, mais le résultat n'en reste pas moins des plus déplorables !

Il fit une pause et alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs.

- Nous avons deux options, continua t-il. Soit Draco a été ramassé par des moldus et dans ce cas il doit se trouver quelque part dans un hôpital. Soit… l'un d'entre vous l'a aidé…

Ses yeux passèrent à nouveau d'un visage à un autre et quand vint le tour de Rogue, ce dernier ne cilla pas.

- Et si c'était le cas, vous devez bien vous douter que le traître qui a fait ça serait immédiatement exécuté ! Je vous laisse deux jours pour visiter tous les hôpitaux moldus de la ville mais si passé ce délai vous ne me l'avez pas encore ramené, je ne pourrais en tirer que de fâcheuses conclusions ! Fâcheuses pour vous, cela va sans dire. Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire. Maintenant sortez…

Voldemort fit un geste dédaigneux de la main en direction de la porte et comme les autres, Rogue se retira.

Les choses s'annonçaient beaucoup plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorderait autant d'importance à la mort de Draco. Et pourtant il aurait du s'en douter. Aussi jeune soit-il, Draco avait trahi Voldemort. Et s'il y avait une chose que celui-ci ne pouvait pas pardonner, c'est bien ça. Rogue craignait que Voldemort n'use de méthodes suffisamment drastiques pour faire parler Bellatrix, et qu'il ne finisse par découvrir la vérité. Si tel devait être le cas, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il lui restait deux jours pour trouver une solution.

Dès qu'il retourna chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur, pour revêtir des vêtements moldus en vue de sa mission, Bellatrix, furieuse et semblait-il, légèrement effrayée, se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Va le chercher, ordonna t-elle, le visage crispé.

- Pardon ? fit Rogue, en haussant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai dit de le ramener, répéta t-elle à voix basse. On fera comme si on l'avait trouvé dans un hôpital moldu et le Maître n'y verra que tu feu… peut-être même qu'il nous récompensera…

Rogue secoua la tête, l'air profondément écœuré.

- Tu me dégoûtes, Bellatrix, dit-il.

- Je me fous pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi ! Si on continue à s'entêter, il finira par tout découvrir ! Tu le sais comme moi !

- Je n'irais _pas_ chercher Draco, siffla Rogue.

- Alors dit moi où il est et c'est moi qui le ferai !

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans la phrase que je viens de te dire ?

Bellatrix s'avança vers lui, ses grands yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, dit-elle, je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer.

- Ah vraiment ? fit Rogue avec un sourire ironique. Ta lâcheté est décidément sans bornes _Bella_, es-tu donc incapable d'assumer le moindre de tes actes ? Tu t'amuses à jouer au parfait et cruel petit soldat mais au fond tu es qu'une trouillarde ! Quant à me dénoncer, je n'en crois pas un mot… tu oublies quel rôle tu as joué dans tout ça… si je tombe… tu tombes… c'est aussi simple que ça et je ne te crois pas suffisamment suicidaire pour prendre une telle décision !

La rage semblait faire trembler Bellatrix.

- Est-ce que tu sacrifieras ta vie pour lui, Severus ? demanda t-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

Rogue plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Bellatrix.

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que sa vie a en effet plus de valeur que la mienne et sans aucun doute _beaucoup plus_ de valeur que la _tienne_. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu cesses de me faire perdre mon temps, il me semble que nous avons une mission à accomplir !

Rogue était sur le point de grimper les escaliers quand il se retourna.

- J'allais oublier… transmet mes amitiés à ta sœur… je crois qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre à quel point tu te soucies du sort de son fils !

Emporté par sa colère et son dégoût, il en avait oublié de baisser la voix et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que caché derrière la bibliothèque, Queudver, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres, avait tout entendu de leur conversation.

**0°0°0**

- Assied toi Severus, dit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse en lui désignant un siège.

L'après-midi était maintenant largement entamée. Comme les autres Mangemorts, Rogue avait parcouru la ville de Londres à la recherche de Draco mais à la différence des autres, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il s'était Malgré tout montré aussi consciencieux que possible, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi. Quand il avait senti la marque sur son bras refaire des siennes, un mauvais pressentiment était né au creux de ses entrailles. Et maintenant qu'il était assis en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pressentiment ne faisait que s'intensifier.

- Si j'ai tenu à te voir, poursuivit Voldemort, c'est parce que je me pose des questions. Vois-tu, je sais, après ce que tu as fait à Dumbledore, que ta loyauté est sans défaut, mais je sais aussi que tu aimais beaucoup ce garçon…

- Draco était mon élève, rien de plus, mentit Rogue.

- Tu n'avais donc pas d'affection particulière pour lui ? demanda Voldemort en plissant les yeux.

- Non Maître, répondit Rogue d'une voix ferme. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus d'affection pour personne.

Voldemort continua à l'observer un moment, l'air pensif.

- Severus, si c'était _toi_ qui l'avait aidé, je crois que je pourrais presque le comprendre et que je pourrais peut-être même te pardonner…

- Maître, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas aidé Draco…

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Voldemort en élevant légèrement la voix. Pourtant, Queudver m'a rapporté de drôles de choses à ton sujet. Il m'a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation très _intéressante_ entre toi et Bellatrix, à propos du jeune Malfoy.

Rogue tressaillit et son cœur manqua un battement. Queudver… il avait complètement oublié Queudver !

- Il vous a menti, Maître, affirma t-il mais même lui trouvait que sa voix manquait d'assurance.

- Allons Severus, dit Voldemort d'une voix à nouveau très calme. Toi et moi nous savons que s'il y a quelqu'un qui ment ici, c'est toi. Il se trouve que j'ai déjà « interrogé » Bellatrix et qu'elle a tout avoué. Tu sais comme je peux me montrer persuasif quand je le décide. Cette chère Bellatrix a imploré mon pardon de la plus pitoyable des manières avant de finalement me dire que c'était elle qui t'avait indiqué où trouver Draco mais que c'était toi qui t'étais chargé de le cacher.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Rogue. Je n'ai caché personne.

- Severus, je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à obtenir des preuves. Et peut-être que ceci te convaincra davantage que mentir, dans la situation où tu te trouves, ne sert plus à rien…

Il se tourna vers la porte.

- Queudver ? appela t-il.

Le petit homme chauve apparut, la Pensine de Rogue entre les mains, un sourire servile aux lèvres. Rogue ferma brièvement les yeux et se fustigea mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas le prévoir ?

- Il était vraiment très imprudent de ta part Severus de laisser des choses aussi compromettantes à la portée de quelqu'un comme Queudver. Tu sais comme il aime se mettre en quatre pour me plaire. Il espère ainsi que je finirai par faire de lui un de mes hommes de confiance. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un rire sifflant et Queudver se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- « Homme de confiance » continua Voldemort, c'est une expression que je pensais pouvoir appliquer à ta personne, Severus. Tu vois, je suis déçu. Vraiment déçu. Pas vraiment par ce que tu as fait car comme je te l'ai dit, je peux le comprendre. Non, ce qui me déçoit c'est que toi tu ne me fasses pas plus confiance. Tu aurais du me dire que tu souhaitais que j'épargne Draco, cela nous aurait évité bien des désagréments. Je t'aurais écouté, Severus. Après tout, la mort de Dumbledore méritait bien une petite récompense. J'aurais même pu pardonner au jeune Malfoy ses erreurs…

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.

- Mais… je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Si tu me dis où est Draco, tout le monde y trouvera son compte : il sera épargné, je t'en donne ma parole, sa mère également et toi aussi.

Il eut un rire désagréable et rocailleux et Rogue en fut pétrifié.

- J'étais en train de penser à cette pauvre Narcissa. Vois-tu elle n'a pas été très heureuse de retrouver son cachot ! Mais rien ne valait le spectacle de son visage éploré quand je lui ai montré les images de son fils dans la Pensine… pas très joli à voir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien placé pour le savoir… Mais revenons-en au choix que tu as à faire. Si tu continues à refuser l'évidence et à te taire, cela ne fera qu'envenimer la situation : je serai obligé de te faire exécuter ce dont je n'ai pas envie, ainsi que Narcissa et imagine un peu la déception de Draco si tu la laissais mourir alors que toi seul pouvais faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Il t'en voudra et il se sentira si coupable… car au bout du compte, tout aura été sa faute !

Il s'approcha de Rogue qui retenait sa respiration depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

- Alors, Severus, as-tu fais ton choix ?

**0°0°0**

La nuit était tombée sur le 12, Square Grimmaurd mais Draco n'avait pas l'impression que cela changeait quoi que ce soit à l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Les rayons du soleil n'entraient jamais dans cette horrible maison, et qu'il fasse jour ou pas, elle restait toujours aussi sombre, lugubre et humide.

Draco avait toujours aimé les vastes espaces ouverts sur le ciel. Ils lui procuraient un intense et grisant sentiment de liberté et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il aimait autant voler. Aussi, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vivre dans un endroit dépourvu de fenêtres, où la lumière du jour se retrouvait bannie, indésirable. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Pour se rassurer, il fermait les yeux et essayait de visualiser le bleu du ciel, la forme des nuages, la sensation du vent sur sa peau mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Insidieusement, cet endroit semblait contaminer son esprit, lui ôter tout sentiment de bonheur et le priver des derniers vestiges de sa liberté. Il sentait les ombres le gagner, malveillantes et sournoises, et il avait du mal à encore trouver la force de se battre.

Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, Draco écrivait, penché sur un long rouleau de parchemin. Sa plume grattait le papier sans discontinuer mais, parce que ses mains étaient encore mal assurées, son écriture, d'ordinaire si fine et élégante, était légèrement tremblotante et bancale.

La lettre était adressé au Professeur Rogue.

_Professeur,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre sans trop savoir si elle arrivera jusqu'à vous. Je ne sais même pas s'ils me laisseront vous l'envoyer. Mais il me semblait important, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, que je vous donne de mes nouvelles._

_Même si je suis arrivé ici dans un état plus que critique, on peut dire que je vais plutôt bien. Mme Pomfresh a été à la hauteur de sa réputation et m'a rafistolé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il ne me reste plus de cette horrible nuit qu'une douleur persistante dans la poitrine, une monstrueuse cicatrice et des souvenirs. Ce sont eux qui me sont le plus insupportables. Mais je suppose que cela finira par passer. _

_Cependant, rien ici, ne m'aide à oublier. Vous m'aviez caché que le Quartier Général était un endroit sinistre qui respirait à ce point la magie noire … la maison des Black… c'est sûr qu'il était impossible de faire plus efficace comme couverture ! Personne ne viendrait chercher l'Ordre du Phénix ici. Même le Manoir Malfoy me paraît plus chaleureux que cet endroit._

_Etant dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que manger, dormir, lire et écrire, je suis obligé de rester cloué au lit. Et cette chambre commence à me rendre progressivement claustrophobe. La lumière du soleil me manque terriblement. Ici, on se croirait constamment en plein hiver et en plein cauchemar aussi, accessoirement._

_Mais les choses se passent plutôt mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'ai eu la « bonne » surprise de trouver Potter à mon chevet… heureusement d'ailleurs que vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne serait pas là ! Mais, contre toute attente, nous avons arrêter de nous conduire comme des gamins de cinq ans et on s'est mis d'accord pour mettre nos différends de côté. Nous avons même réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée, sans nous insulter et sans nous taper dessus. Un miracle. Vous savez, plus j'y pense et plus je crois que vous et moi nous l'avons toujours mal jugé. Même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, je crois que c'est quelqu'un de… juste. Et je ne dis pas ça simplement parce que c'est moi qu'il défend. Il place ce en quoi il croit au-dessus de tout le reste. Ce matin, il est allé jusqu'à hurler sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quand ils ont décidé de m'envoyer à Azkaban dès que je pourrais à nouveau marcher. Il s'est même fâché avec son meilleur ami. Je suis suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il ne l'a pas fait par sympathie pour moi, il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. A ce moment-là, son ressentiment à mon égard n'est pas entré en ligne de compte. Je ne sais pas si à sa place j'en aurais été capable. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas encore réussi à le remercier. Je n'y arrive pas. Vous savez à quel point l'orgueil est un de mes traits de caractère les plus marqués…_

_L'Ordre a finalement décidé que je resterais là. Il faut dire que Potter ne leur a pas tellement laissé le choix. Il paraît que cette maison est la sienne maintenant et il les a menacé de les en faire partir s'ils m'envoyaient à Azkaban. J'imagine d'ici votre air incrédule. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait cet effet là ! C'est qu'il a du caractère le petit morveux ! _

_J'ai tout de même eu le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, c'était la condition pour que je reste. C'est Remus Lupin qui s'en est chargé. Apparemment lui aussi a plaidé en ma faveur. Incroyable n'est-ce pas comme toute ma vie j'ai détesté, repoussé, humilié toutes les personnes qui pourtant étaient susceptibles de m'apprécier un peu. Il fallait qu'on essaie de me tuer pour que je m'en rende compte. La vie est drôlement faite._

_Pendant l'interrogatoire, Potter était là, lui aussi mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait du se casser la voix à force de hurler. En tout cas, je leur ai tout raconté. Depuis le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a recruté pour tuer Dumbledore jusqu'à celui où vous m'avez laissé devant leur porte. Je leur ai également longuement parlé de vous et de tout ce que vous m'avez raconté sur votre rôle d'espion mais je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru. Ils m'ont écouté, ça oui, sans jamais m'interrompre, avec attention, même avec compassion parfois (surtout quand je leur ai raconté ma « rencontre » avec Amycus) mais si au bout du compte, ils en ont conclu que ma place n'était pas à Azkaban, je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient conclu la même chose en ce qui vous concerne. Lupin m'a dit qu'ils allaient y penser mais qu'il était fort possible que vous m'ayez menti. Je vous ai défendu comme je l'ai pu mais je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à m'entendre, la mort de Dumbledore est encore trop récente dans leur esprit. Surtout chez Potter. Il n'a rien dit mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Dumbledore était vraiment quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie et il ne doit pas encore pouvoir comprendre ce que vous avez fait, ni pourquoi. _

_Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand je leur ai dit que Dumbledore s'était en quelque sorte « sacrifié » pour moi. On aurait dit qu'il s'était étouffé avec sa langue. Je crois deviner ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là. Il devait se dire que je n'en valais pas la peine. Et il n'a sans doute pas tort. C'est sûr que dans l'état actuel des choses il aurait bien plus besoin de Dumbledore que de moi. N'importe qui suffisamment saint d'esprit penserait la même chose et voudrait troquer ma vie contre celle de Dumbledore. Ça ne me fait même pas mal. Je l'accepte, c'est tout._

_Je vous avoue ne pas réussir à trouver ma place ici, ni à comprendre ce que Dumbledore attendait de moi en me protégeant. Quel rôle voulait-il donc que je joue dans cet guerre ? Je ne sais même pas si on me laissera en jouer un. L'avenir me fait si peur que parfois je me surprends à penser qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu me laisser m'en aller hier… mais l'instant d'après j'ai envie de me donner des claques pour avoir osé envisager une telle chose. Parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de vivre ! Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour surmonter tout ce qui s'est passé. Je me sens encore tellement coupable. Je sais ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi : une sorte de rédemption, d'engagement mais j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable et surtout de ne pas en avoir envie… la seule chose que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est qu'ils me fichent tous la paix avec leur saleté de guerre mais ça, je sais que c'est quelque chose que l'on ne m'accordera pas ! _

_L'interrogatoire a duré longtemps, très longtemps même, et il m'a épuisé. D'ailleurs, je suis tout le temps fatigué. Il paraît que c'est normal et que mon corps use beaucoup d'énergie pour guérir. J'ai passé quasiment tout mon après-midi à somnoler sans jamais réussir à dormir vraiment. Le problème, ce sont les cauchemars. Je les sens en moi même quand je suis éveillé mais quand je m'endors, c'est comme si je baissais la garde et ils en profitent pour m'attaquer de front jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je me réveille. Alors seulement je suis capable de les chasser. Ils me dissuaderaient presque de dormir._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça ? Je me trouve décidément bien sérieux… c'est cette baraque qui me rend cinglé, je crois._

_J'espère en tout cas que ce que vous avez fait pour me sauver ne vous a pas causé d'ennuis et que ma mère va bien. Si vous saviez comme je suis inquiet pour elle ! Je crois que si les choses devaient mal tourner, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Vous avez fait pour moi plus que quiconque jusqu'à présent, alors sachez que je déploierai autant d'énergie qu'il le faudra pour les convaincre, ici, que vous n'êtes pas celui qu'ils croient… et pour vous sortir de ce merdier ! Tenez-bon jusque là !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_D.M_

Draco reposa sa plume, roula soigneusement le parchemin et le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la pointa vers le lustre au dessus de son lit. La lumière dansante des chandelles faiblit puis s'éteignit complètement et Draco resta immobile dans son lit, comme pétrifié.

Il n'avait jamais connu d'obscurité plus totale, plus épaisse et plus menaçante que celle-ci. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être soudainement devenu aveugle. Il avait oublié que si sa chambre n'avait pas de fenêtre, cela signifiait aussi que les lumières de la rue ne pouvaient pas entrer, que celle blanchâtre de la lune ne pouvait pas redessiner les contours des meubles et laisser deviner les ombres. Cela voulait dire que l'on pouvait tout imaginer. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait dans une telle obscurité ?

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il était soudain de retour dans la ruelle. Il sentait les pavés sous son dos, l'odeur âcre de l'urine qui remplissait les caniveaux, la déchirure sur son flanc, le sang qui coulait sur sa jambe, le pied d'Amycus sur sa poitrine…

Draco se redressa brusquement et chercha sa baguette à tâtons, les mains tremblantes. La terreur lui glaçait les entrailles, lui nouait la gorge et faisait couler une sueur froide le long de son dos.

- _Lumos_, s'écria t-il, d'une voix affolée.

La lumière revint, apaisante, réconfortante et il respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Cet après-midi, pendant sa sieste, il avait déjà expérimenter les cauchemars. Voilà qu'il avait peur du noir, maintenant.

_Pathétique, _pensa t-il.

Avec un soupir, il agita faiblement sa baguette et un livre quitta doucement la bibliothèque avant de s'envoler jusque dans ses mains où il se posa délicatement. Draco remit sa baguette sous l'oreiller, ouvrit le livre et tourna la première page.

Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à dormir.

**0°0°0**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se déshabilla en silence et mit son pyjama. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ron en faisait de même. Plusieurs fois, Harry le vit ouvrir la bouche et crut que son meilleur ami allait enfin se décider à dire quelque chose mais chaque fois celui-ci semblait se raviser et restait silencieux. La situation avait des relents de quatrième année dont Harry se serait volontiers passé. Seulement, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas.

Il ôta ses lunettes, tira les couvertures et se glissa dans son lit. Il se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

- Alors ? fit soudain la voix de Ron.

_Tiens !_ pensa amèrement Harry. _Finalement la curiosité l'emporte sur la rancœur ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

- Alors quoi ? demanda t-il, bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qui ça ?

- Putain Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle !

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vivement vers Ron. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit et l'observait, une étrange expression sur le visage. Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était un air accusateur, anxieux, curieux ou honteux… peut-être un mélange de tout ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas clairement, Ron ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas : « Que vous a dit Malfoy a propos de ce qui s'est passé » ? On gagnerait du temps, tu ne crois pas ? A moins que même prononcer son nom soit à ce point devenu répugnant pour toi ?

Ron soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur.

- Harry… je suis désolé, d'accord. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça ce matin. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi…

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif et il vit son meilleur ami se trémousser, mal à l'aise.

- Juste un peu ? hasarda Ron avec une grimace.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est juste que te voir le défendre, t'occuper de lui (Ron fit une grimace à cette idée) c'est assez… perturbant. Rien que le fait de le savoir là me rend malade. Je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer et c'est sûrement pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Tu sais comment il a toujours traité ma famille et je ne peux pas retourner ma veste maintenant qu'il a brutalement décidé que Mangemort, ce n'était pas un métier d'avenir. J'ai mon honneur !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça exactement ? s'insurgea Harry. Que moi je n'ai pas d'honneur ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Harry, se défendit Ron. C'est ton droit de l'apprécier…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu les choses ? A quel moment exactement je t'ai dit que je l'_appréciais_ ?

- Disons que tu le supportes, corrigea Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Et déjà ça, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais. Je ne dois pas avoir ta grandeur d'âme, c'est tout.

Harry ne manqua pas la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Ron.

- Ma grandeur d'âme ? s'exclama t-il, outré. _Ça,_ Ron, c'est quelque chose qu'aurait pu dire Malfoy, figure toi ! Mais que ça vienne de toi, là je dois dire que ça me surprend (les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates) Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas une question de grandeur d'âme, ni même une question d'honneur Ron, c'est une question de bon sens ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien dormir... Je te parlerais de ce qu'a dit Malfoy quand Hermione sera là. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le répéter deux fois. J'ai déjà passé tout l'après-midi à devoir me justifier auprès de l'Ordre, là je suis fatigué.

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à vous embobiner…

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Bien sûr Ron ! Et puis ce qui lui est arrivé hier, il se l'est fait tout seul, juste histoire de nous faire chier ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors les griffes dès qu'on l'attaque Harry ? demanda Ron, l'air sincèrement étonné. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte, Ron ? s'écria Harry qui sentait la colère menacer à nouveau de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tu veux que je te dise comment ce foutu Mangemort l'a coincé dans une ruelle, lui a ouvert le flanc de haut en bas et puis, parce qu'il s'est dit que le laisser se vider de son sang n'était pas assez cruel comment il lui a écrasé la poitrine à coup de pieds jusqu'à ce que ses côtés se brisent et lui abîment les poumons. Tout ça avant de le laisser là, par terre, à s'étouffer avec son propre sang… c'est ça que tu voulais entendre Ron ? Est-ce que tu as eu assez de détails ? Est-ce que c'est suffisamment horrible pour mériter un peu de compassion ?

La main plaquée devant sa bouche, Ron regardait Harry, les yeux ronds.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura t-il.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas Ron ! Tu n'as même pas _cherché _à le savoir ! Aucun d'entre vous ! Vous vous êtes tous foutu de lui ! Vous avez réagi comme s'il s'était juste foulé une cheville et pas comme s'il avait vraiment failli mourir de la plus horrible des manières ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de lui mon nouveau meilleur ami, si c'est ça qui te fait peur, seulement personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce qu'il a subi hier soir, Malfoy ou pas !

Ron baissa la tête, l'air honteux.

- Essaye juste de faire un effort, s'il te plaît, continua Harry d'un ton las. J'en ai assez de devoir me battre contre tout le monde !

Ron hocha lentement la tête et osa un regard prudent vers Harry, qui soupira.

- Et surtout je déteste devoir me battre contre toi, ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire penaud se peignit sur le visage de Ron.

- Je veux bien faire un effort, lui promit-il, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi… et ne me demandes pas d'aller discuter Quidditch avec lui ou de lui apporter ses repas au lit ou d'entrer dans sa chambre ou même de croiser sa tronche.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Et en quoi va consister ton « effort » exactement ? demanda t-il.

- Et bien… (Ron se gratta la tête)… je vais arrêter de l'insulter derrière son dos.

Les traits crispés du visage de Harry se détendirent et il eut un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est un mieux, en effet, dit-il avant de se rallonger dans son lit.

Ron se faufila à son tour sous les couvertures et se tourna vers Harry la tête posée sur sa main.

- Est-ce que l'Ordre t'en veut, pour ce que tu leur a dit ce matin ? demanda t-il, l'air soudain beaucoup plus joyeux. C'était…impressionnant !

Harry grimaça.

- Pas tous, dit-il. Ceux qui avaient voté contre l'envoi de Malfoy à Azkaban m'ont congratulé, tapé dans le dos, ébouriffé les cheveux, comme si je venais juste de gagner un match de Quidittch ! Un peu plus et ils me portaient en triomphe (Ron éclata de rire) Selon Sacklebolt ils avaient bien mérité un bon coup de pied au cul. Mais les autres ont l'air de penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas étant donné que je ne fais même pas parti de l'Ordre. Ils m'ont ignoré tout l'après-midi. Ce qui n'avait rien de vraiment déplaisant. Je dois même avouer que j'aime assez quand on m'ignore. Ça me change !

Ron eut un sourire compréhensif.

- En tout cas, j'espère que Malfoy t'a remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour lui. Sans toi, il prenait un aller simple pour Azkaban !

- Et bien…

- Il ne l'a pas fait ? s'offusqua Ron, un sourire bizarrement satisfait aux lèvres, comme s'il prouvait ainsi à Harry que Malfoy n'avait finalement pas changé.

- Pas encore, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

- Ça doit lui écorcher la bouche ! s'exclama Ron, hargneux. Tu connais la chanson : un Malfoy ça ne remercie pas, tout lui est du, et blablabla. Cet espèce de…

- Ron, soupira Harry.

- Désolé… c'est… euh… sorti tout seul. (il toussota) Hum… et, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire… après… à propos des Horcruxes ?

- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup le temps d'y penser depuis qu'on est arrivé ici mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes plans. Dès que j'aurais mes dix-sept ans je m'en irais, Ron…

Il y eut deux bruits de craquements simultanés et, de surprise, Harry fit un bond dans son lit. Fred et George venaient d'atterrir, souriants, en plein milieu de la chambre.

- Alors, vous avez fini de vous disputer tous les deux ? demanda Fred.

- On vous a entendu depuis l'autre bout de la maison, ajouta George.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir désespéré. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir dormir.

- Alors Harry, dit George en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Ça tombe bien que tu sois réveillé et en forme…

- Je ne suis _pas_ en forme et je suis fatigué, le coupa Harry. Pour tout vous dire, je dors presque…

- … parce qu'on aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé cet après-midi ! continua Fred, sans faire attention à la remarque de Harry.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Je ne dirais rien tant qu'Hermione ne sera pas là.

C'était une pitoyable excuse, bien évidemment. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais comme rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Hermione passa sa tête ébouriffée dans l'entrebâillement avant d'entrer, suivie de Ginny, toutes deux en chemises de nuit.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda Ginny en venant s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry.

- Visiblement non, bougonna celui-ci, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque !

Il replia ses jambes pour lui faire de la place. _Un peu plus et elle s'asseyait sur mes genoux_, pensa t-il amèrement. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur les jambes fines et pâles de Ginny mais, une fois de plus, rien ne se passa… et pourtant, des jambes, normalement c'était sexy… c'est du moins ce qu'il imaginait. Mais si objectivement, Ginny avait de jolies jambes, elles ne lui faisaient aucun effet. _J'ai vraiment un problème !_ pensa t-il. Ginny surprit son regard et, légèrement rougissante, elle lui sourit doucement et Harry tourna vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui donner de faux espoirs !

- Alors, c'est quoi ? fit-il, un brin sarcastique. Une réunion au sommet ?

- Harry, on est juste curieux de savoir ce que Malfoy a dit, s'exclama Hermione.

Constatant que ses amis ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, Harry poussa un soupir résigné. Qu'importe son excuse, il savait bien qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas tout dit.

- Ok…ok… c'est bon… capitula t-il.

Et pendant près de trois-quart d'heure et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry relata d'une voix monocorde et fatiguée tout ce que Malfoy leur avait raconté, à lui et à Remus. Si les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient écouté sans broncher, l'air impassible et blasé, ses amis eux étaient bien plus transparents et Harry savait en voyant les différentes expressions qui se peignaient sur leur visage, que la discussion qui allait suivre ne serait pas de tout repos.

- Tu veux dire qu'il pense que Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour lui ? demanda George, incrédule quand Harry eut fini de parler. Il y croit vraiment ? J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule !

- Qui irait se sacrifier pour lui ? ajouta Fred avec un sourire cruel.

Ginny, Ron et Fred approuvèrent d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

- Ecoutez, s'exclama Harry, moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire à sa version des faits. Je pense d'ailleurs que cette histoire de sacrifice, Rogue l'a inventé pour se disculper aux yeux de Malfoy et pour justifier ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore. Cependant, Malfoy y croit et je ne pense pas que ce soit notre rôle de casser ses illusions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Je veux dire que s'il se raccroche à ça et que ça l'aide et bien ce n'est pas à nous de…

- Tu plaisantes là, Harry ? s'écria Fred. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, que ça l'aide ou pas ? Bientôt, tu vas nous dire que c'est mieux parce qu'au moins le pauvre chéri ne se sent pas coupable …mais moi je voudrais qu'il puisse s'étouffer avec sa culpabilité !

- Fred ! soupira Harry. Je crois que c'est déjà ce qui est en train de se passer…

- Et bien tant mieux ! s'écria t-il avant de froncer les sourcils, l'air sombre. Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides à choisir ton camp !

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdi.

- Quel camp ? De quoi vous parlez ? Nous sommes tous dans le même camp !

- Même Malfoy ? demanda Ginny.

- Maintenant, oui. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui l'ont…

- Harry, le coupa George, ce qui lui est arrivé hier est affreux, on en convient tous mais… est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi Dumbledore est mort ?

- Parce que Rogue l'a tué, affirma aussitôt Harry qui trouvait George gonflé de lui poser ce genre de question alors que c'était lui qui avait été témoin de la scène.

- Non Harry, il est mort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Parce qu'il a été désarmé. Et qui l'a désarmé ? La pauvre petite chose fragile qui dort tranquillement à l'étage en dessous !

Harry croisa les bras, l'air soudain furieux.

- La seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore n'a pas pu se défendre, c'est parce qu'il a gaspillé le temps qu'il avait à me protéger… dans ce cas là, c'est _ma_ faute ! Vous avez décidé de faire porter à Malfoy le chapeau de tout et de continuer à le haïr, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Mais mon ennemi à moi, c'est Voldemort !

Dépité, Harry soupira. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que des visages incrédules voire légèrement accusateurs, sauf peut-être chez Hermione. Ils ne comprenaient pas… Ils ne _voulaient _pas comprendre…

- Est-ce que tu as oublié ce qui est arrivé à Bill, demanda Ginny. Si Greyback a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard c'est bien parce que Malfoy l'a aidé, non ? Et tu sais très bien que si tu ne nous avais pas donné la potion de _Felix Felicis_, nous serions sans doute tous morts !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste… _avec des si_, pensa t-il.

- Vous vous souvenez, dit-il en manifestant soudain un intérêt tout particulier pour les ongles de sa main gauche, quand Sirius est mort vous m'avez tous dit que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute. Vous m'avez dit que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'avait tué, pas moi, même si c'était moi qui indirectement l'avais conduit à sa mort… Qu'est-ce que ça a de tellement différent avec l'histoire de Malfoy ?

Quand il osa lever les yeux, Harry n'aima pas beaucoup l'éclair de soudaine compréhension qui traversa les visages de ses amis.

- Alors c'est ça Harry ? dit Fred, l'air ébahi. C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à le défendre ? Parce que tu as l'impression qu'il a la même histoire que toi et que du coup vous partagez quelque chose ?

Harry baissa la tête et au lieu de simplement les regarder il se mit à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

- Harry, continua George, tu n'as quand même pas l'impression que quand on l'attaque, c'est toi qu'on attaque ?

Harry fit un « non » de la tête qui n'avait rien de très convaincant.

- Tu t'identifies à lui Harry, c'est ça ? insista Fred.

Harry fit une grimace indignée qui, malheureusement pour lui, sonnait atrocement faux.

- C'est stupide ! s'exclama Ron. Vous êtes le jour et la nuit, lui et toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, Harry… nous, on est là… et tu pourras toujours compter sur nous… on ne te laissera pas tomber… jamais !

L'idée que Harry puisse se sentir proche de Malfoy semblait l'horrifier et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait une drôle de conception du mot « effort »… il avait même bêtement pensé que son meilleur ami le soutiendrait mais même Hermione le laissait se dépêtrer tout seul de ce bourbier où il semblait s'être englué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'écria Harry, qui sentait une boule de la grosseur d'une balle de tennis se former dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour guérir ?

- Harry, dit Ginny en lui prenant la main. Ton histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de Malfoy. Tu es allé au Ministère parce que tu croyais sauver Sirius et si tu l'as attiré là-bas c'est contre ta volonté. Malfoy savait ce qu'il faisait quand il a attiré Dumbledore au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, c'était pour le tuer… Alors, peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait mais il en avait l'intention. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry, lui non…

Elle se mit à tracer des cercles tendres avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main et Harry se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant de la remettre sous la couverture, hors d'atteinte.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de ses amis. Quand il avait tendu la main à Malfoy, il avait été prêt à en assumer pleinement les conséquences et à ce moment-là, il avait été conscient que son choix engendrerait discordes et tensions. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses se compliqueraient à ce point et que ses amis iraient jusqu'à lui parler de « camp » comme s'il s'était brusquement allié avec Malfoy contre eux… c'était tellement absurde !

D'une certaine manière, Harry les comprenait. Malfoy avait toujours été odieux avec la famille Weasley mais, étant donné les pénibles circonstances de son arrivée ici, Harry avait pensé que, tout comme lui, ses amis seraient capables de faire table-rase du passé et de repartir à zéro. Mais de toute évidence, il avait été bien trop optimiste ! Les belles réconciliations, les poignées de main symboliques, l'entente parfaite et l'unanimité… tout cela, c'était de l'utopie, cela n'existait pas dans la vraie vie. Et il savait que s'il continuait à défendre Malfoy de cette manière, ses amis le prendraient très mal et Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de repousser la seule famille qu'il avait… pas pour Malfoy.

Harry afficha l'air résigné de quelqu'un qui a abandonné la partie et ses amis parurent soulagés. Et alors que les autres sortaient de la chambre pour aller se coucher, après que Mme Weasley leur ait hurler d'aller au lit, Harry vit que Ron l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Tu sais Harry, je pense vraiment que c'est mieux comme ça, dit-il d'un ton prudent, tout reste comme avant.

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

- Comme avant ? dit-il. Tu es sûr de ça ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de Ron, il se roula en boule dans son lit et s'endormit, une étrange envie de pleurer au fond de la gorge.

Il aurait préféré que personne ne l'oblige à faire ce choix.

**0°0°0**

Tonks et Remus observaient la façade sale et délabrée de l'hôtel où avait séjourné Draco. Le néon qui s'étalait en larges lettres luminescentes au dessus de la porte vitrée projetait sur eux une lumière rouge et clignotante qui leur donnait mal aux yeux. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, la rue était quasiment déserte et l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante, car aucun des deux n'avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière à quelques pas de là.

Tonks poussa la porte et un bruit de clochette se fit entendre. Dans le hall d'accueil le silence était aussi opaque que la pénombre et ils échangèrent un regard incertain.

- Un peu calme pour un hôtel, non ? chuchota Remus.

- Un peu sombre aussi, répondit Tonks, sur le même ton.

Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur ? demanda t-elle.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il s'approcha silencieusement de la réception. Il crut alors distinguer les contours d'une forme humaine : de longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur le comptoir, un visage posé sur des bras croisés et un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux.

- S'il vous plaît ? appela Remus en se penchant au dessus du comptoir.

Pas de mouvement. Pas de réponse.

- Lumos, murmura t-il.

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux vides et une bouche figée dans une expression de pure terreur. Les cheveux blonds et bouclés de la jeune fille recouvraient en partie son visage dont la peau était désormais si blanche qu'elle faisait anormalement ressortir les taches de sons qui ornaient ses joues et son nez.

- Elle est morte, dit Remus.

- Merde, souffla Tonks.

Elle saisit précautionneusement le poignée de la jeune fille et constata que la peau était encore tiède.

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps, constata t-elle avant de reposer délicatement le bras sur le comptoir. Fichons le camp, Remus, les Mangemorts sont peut-être encore là.

Remus secoua lentement la tête sans lâcher des yeux le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Il se sentait révolté, furieux et triste. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et si elle était morte ce soir, c'était juste parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée là au mauvais moment, entre des Mangemorts et leur proie, soudainement impliquée dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne et dont elle ignorait tout. Il détourna les yeux quand il sentit la main de Tonks lui presser l'épaule.

- Nous sommes venus chercher les affaires de Draco, nous ne partirons pas sans, dit-il lentement.

Il posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Un homme était recroquevillé au pied de la dernière marche, comme si on l'avait poussé d'en haut et qu'il s'était écrasé là, sur le sol, dans cette position totalement absurde. Son crâne était fendu et du sang avait coulé sur la moquette.

Remus enjamba le corps et grimpa silencieusement les marches jusqu'au premier étage.

- Draco a dit qu'il avait la chambre 187, chuchota t-il en avançant dans le couloir, sa baguette brandie devant lui à la fois comme une torche et bien sûr comme une arme.

Derrière lui, Tonks ouvrait les portes des chambres une à une. Elle découvrit d'abord un couple enlacé, tué dans son sommeil, puis une vieille dame étendue de tout son long sur le sol de sa chambre et enfin deux adolescentes terrifiées qui se serraient l'une contre l'autre, sans doute pour se rassurer en attendant la mort…

- Ils les ont tous tués, hoqueta Tonks, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle se refusa à ouvrir les autres portes qui les séparaient de celle, fermée, de la chambre 187.

- Tiens toi prête ! lui dit Remus, qui s'était figé dans une position d'attaque.

Tonks hocha la tête, inspira un grand coup et tendit fermement sa baguette devant elle.

Remus poussa alors doucement la porte d'une main, alluma la lumière et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les Mangemorts étaient partis. Mais malgré tout, ils avaient laissé les traces de leur passage. Toutes les affaires de Draco avaient été brûlées. Ils trouvèrent des morceaux de vêtements calcinés, les fragments de ce qui devait être un balai, des pages de livres déchirées, des photographies réduites en miettes. Il ne restait rien qu'ils puissent ramener au garçon.

Derrière lui, Tonks eut un rire nerveux.

- J'étais persuadée qu'une horde de Mangemorts nous attendaient derrière cette fichue porte, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleu nuit.

- Moi aussi, fit Remus avec un sourire, mais apparemment c'est Draco qu'ils cherchaient…

- Seul Rogue savait que Draco était là, non ? demanda Tonks en faisant le tour de la chambre.

- Oui… répondit Remus, l'air pensif. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'il les ait amenés ici… il savait bien que Draco n'y serait pas…

- Tu crois qu'il les a volontairement conduit sur une fausse piste ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- De quoi revoir notre théorie sur sa prétendue trahison, non ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Remus. Je ne pense pas que ça prouve quoi que ce soit… ni sa culpabilité, ni son innocence. Pour tout te dire je ne comprends pas ce que Rogue est en train de faire… rien est logique… aucune de ses actions… je… je ne comprends pas…

Il se frotta les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Là, tout ce que je vois pour le moment, c'est que de nombreux moldus sont morts et que je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer ça à Draco…

Il saisit un morceau de photo calcinée où souriait Narcissa Malfoy et secoua la tête alors que le fragment s'effritait entre ses doigts.

- Allons nous en, dit-il

**0°0°0**

Tard dans la nuit, quand Remus était retourné au Quartier Général, il était allé voir Draco avec l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Il avait été étonné de voir de la lumière sous la porte de sa chambre à une heure pareille et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accentuer quand il avait réalisé que le garçon lisait, alors même qu'il semblait tomber de fatigue. Il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait l'air si épuisé que le voir ainsi concentré sur la lecture d'un vieux volume poussiéreux lui avait semblé totalement absurde. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Remus l'avait immédiatement senti et toutes les intentions qu'il avait eu en entrant s'étaient évaporé d'un seul coup.

Il était donc resté discuter un long moment avec lui, sans jamais lui parler des morts découverts dans l'hôtel. Quand Draco lui avait demandé s'ils avaient pu récupérer ses affaires, Remus avait juste dit que sa chambre était vide et Draco avait sourit, déclarant avec un air faussement suffisant que dans cet hôtel, ils devaient avoir une conception du mot ménage qui différait légèrement de la sienne et qu'il trouvait celle-ci un peu trop radicale. Il avait ajouté, l'air amusé, qu'il lui faudrait se plaindre à la direction. S'il était affecté de la perte de ses affaires, il n'en avait rien montré.

Et puis, Draco avait ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en avait sorti un rouleau de parchemin. Une lettre pour Rogue, avait-il dit. Avec une grimace désolée, Remus lui avait répondu qu'il lui était impossible de l'envoyer, pour des raisons de sécurité. L'espace d'un instant, Draco avait eu l'air profondément déçu mais il s'était vite repris et avec un haussement d'épaules presque indifférent, il lui avait tout de même mis la lettre dans les mains, lui demandant de l'envoyer quand il le pourrait et Remus avait promis. A ce moment-là, sans doute, il aurait du lui dire toute la vérité mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Il s'était contenté de lui dire bonne nuit, lui conseillant de se coucher bientôt et Draco avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête, le regard sombre et le sourire crispé.

**0°0°0**

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Harry ne retourna pas voir Draco, ce qui sembla faire plaisir à ses amis. L'ambiance redevint presque aussitôt enjouée, les tensions s'estompèrent puis disparurent comme si un poids avait brutalement été ôté de leurs épaules. Harry, qui appréciait ce soudain retour au calme, essaya même de se persuader qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il partagea son temps libre entre les parties d'échecs jouées contre Ron, les séances d'essayage en vue du mariage qui se transformaient inévitablement en fous rire, les entraînements avec Remus Lupin, les discussions animées mais jamais conflictuelles avec ses amis et l'aide obligatoire qu'ils devaient tous apporter à Mme Weasley en cuisine. Il déjoua un certain nombre des blagues foireuses des jumeaux Weasley ainsi qu'un nombre encore plus conséquent des plans drague de Ginny. Enfin, il évita Hermione le plus possible car elle ne cessait de lui courir après, une pile de livres brinquebalante sur les bras, le serinant de se montrer plus sérieux et de se mettre à faire des recherches sur la mystérieuse identité de R.A.B.

Tout semblait normal mais rien ne l'était.

Le malaise était persistant. Tout le monde ou presque faisait comme si l'ancienne chambre de Sirius était vide et personne ne remarquait que si Harry souriait et riait autant que les autres, ses yeux eux restaient toujours aussi sérieux, presque triste et que chaque fois qu'il allait au premier étage prendre son petit déjeuner, son regard bifurquait inévitablement vers la porte fermée, au bout du couloir.

Draco ne valait guère mieux. En dehors de Mme Pomfresh, seul Remus lui rendait visite et à chaque fois, celui-ci lui trouvait plus mauvaise mine. Des cernes foncées se dessinaient sous ses yeux clairs, son visage s'affinait, ses traits semblaient plus durs et surtout une certaine léthargie semblait s'être emparé de lui. Remus s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il avait en effet bien vite remarqué que ce n'était pas avec lui que Draco avait envie de parler. Chaque fois qu'il frappait à la porte, il voyait le regard plein d'espoir de Draco se lever vers lui, puis, en le voyant, ses épaules s'affaissaient et son regard redevait sombre. Les arrières-pensées qui motivaient ces gestes étaient aussi flagrantes que s'il s'était exclamé « ah, ce n'est que vous ! »

C'était Harry, que Draco attendait, mais Harry ne venait pas.

Au bout du troisième jour, après le dîner, Remus conduisit Harry dans le salon du premier étage, dans le but d'éclaircir la situation.

- Bien, dit Remus, maintenant que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'était aussitôt renfrogné.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Eviter la chambre de Draco comme la peste, ne plus aller le voir. Il m'a demandé pourquoi, tu sais… à sa manière bien sûr, c'est à dire mine de rien… comme ça… comme si ça ne le touchait pas le moins du monde ! Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit quelque chose comme « Et Potter, il a peur que je lui fasse de l'ombre maintenant que je me retrouve avec une cicatrice encore plus moche que la sienne ? »

Harry qui était resté debout, les mains dans les poches, eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Du Malfoy tout craché, murmura t-il.

Remus posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en face de lui.

- Harry, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui lui a offert ta main… et une main tendue ça ne se reprend pas, tu le sais…

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry, qui fuyait le regard de Remus

- Alors c'est quoi ? Explique moi ! Je t'ai observé ces derniers jours… tu as l'air de te traîner comme une âme en peine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans, Harry ?

Il lui tapota gentiment le front.

- C'est cette maison, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante en baissant les yeux, elle est en train de me rendre fou… ou dépressif, je ne sais pas trop. Et puis… ils ne comprennent pas…

Remus le vit battre rageusement des cils comme s'il cherchait à refouler ses larmes.

- Tes amis ? demanda t-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Ils pensent que si je me rapproche de Malfoy, je les trahis… et je ne veux pas les perdre… ils sont tout ce qui me restent.

Remus vit une larme brillante rouler sur la joue de Harry et, instinctivement il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas réaliser que Harry allait si mal et que les pertes qu'il subissait était progressivement en train de le détruire.

Il aurait tant voulu que Harry soit enfin heureux. Il aurait tout donné pour ôter l'insupportable fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules et s'en charger lui-même mais il savait aussi que cela faisait bien longtemps que la destinée de Harry échappait à tout le monde et que la route était encore longue avant que le bonheur ne puisse pointer le bout de son nez dans la vie de ce garçon qu'il aimait comme un fils.

- Je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime, dit Harry d'une brisée.

Remus se recula brusquement et prit le visage de Harry en coupe, le forçant à le regarder.

- Harry ! s'exclama t-il. Tu ne dois pas penser ça…

- Vous savez bien que j'ai raison, hoqueta t-il. Vous voulez que je vous fasse une liste ? Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… tous morts à cause de moi… combien de noms vont encore s'ajouter à la liste avant que je tue Voldemort… le votre ? celui de Ron ? celui d'Hermione ?

Les larmes coulaient à flots maintenant sur ses joues pâles.

- Ils prennent des risques pour moi… toute la famille Weasley… ils m'ont accueilli comme leur propre enfant… alors je ne peux pas, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas les trahir… et si ça veut dire renoncer à une quelconque possibilité d'amitié avec Malfoy… et bien tant pis… le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle… je ne risquerais pas ce qui m'est le plus précieux pour un truc hypothétique. Si ça se trouve, dans deux jours Malfoy et moi on pourra déjà plus se sentir et on recommencera à se taper dessus…

Remus soupira.

- Si ce sont de vrais amis, ils sont capables de comprendre et surtout d'accepter ton choix, Harry. Moi, je suis persuadé que Draco et toi, vous pouvez vous apporter une aide mutuelle. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez aussi différents que vous puissiez le croire et si vous avez un point commun c'est bien cette souffrance que vous êtes en train d'expérimenter. Cette guerre vous a beaucoup abîmé tout les deux et Draco ne va pas bien Harry, pas bien du tout. Il a perdu du poids, il a l'air épuisé de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours et c'est sans doute le cas. Les effets secondaires de ce qu'il a vécu sont plus importants qu'on ne l'avait prévu et Mme Pomfresh est vraiment inquiète. Son corps ne guérit pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait parce que la tête ne suit pas, tu comprends. Il a vécu un véritable traumatisme et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous allez aussi mal l'un que l'autre. Vous parler, apprendre à vous connaître, cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique. Et si tu le veux, je peux parler à tes amis pour qu'ils comprennent… ils sont encore immatures et ils résonnent en fonction de leurs vieilles rancœurs… et c'est un peu normal… mais ils finiront par comprendre… parce qu'ils t'aiment…

Remus lui fit un petit sourire amusé et ajouta :

- Surtout Ginny.

Il essuya les larmes sur les joues de Harry du bout de ses pouces et celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, merci… (il renifla bruyamment) Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai plus pleuré que pendant tout le reste de ma vie… c'est vraiment pitoyable…

Remus secoua la tête.

- Cela n'a rien de pitoyable. Il faut que tu laisses sortir tout ça… cela ne peut que te faire du bien. En tout cas pense à ce que je t'ai dit… c'est à toi de faire ton choix mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourra peut-être t'aider.

Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Une lettre que Draco à écrit à Rogue…

- Je ne peux pas lire ça, protesta Harry. C'est personnel.

- A toi de voir...

Après une dernière pression affectueuse sur son épaule, Remus quitta le salon et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Resté seul, Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué ?

**0°0°0**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Harry était allongé dans son lit, il finit après maintes tergiversations par dérouler le parchemin et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à disputer un concours d'apnée, il se mit à lire.

Quand il arriva au bas de la lettre, il laissa tomber le parchemin sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague et puis, comme dans un rêve, il se leva et sortit de son lit.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Ron.

- Voir Malfoy, répondit Harry avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire attention aux protestations de son meilleur ami qui le suivirent jusque dans le couloir.

Il dévala les escaliers, courut presque dans le couloir du premier étage et s'arrêta net devant la porte fermée de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, sous laquelle filtrait encore de la lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Cette décision qu'il venait de prendre était la meilleure… la seule possible. Et qu'importe s'il devait y avoir des effets secondaires.

Il leva la main et frappa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A suivre…_

_La suite ne pourra malheureusement pas arriver avant le week-end du 16 septembre étant donné que la rentrée pour moi aussi c'est cette semaine (déjà !) et que dans mon studio à Aix j'ai un PC mais pas Internet… Je pourrai donc écrire mais pas poster… il faudra attendre que je rentre chez mes parents pour ça ! _

_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews que je continue à lire avec un sourire niais jusqu'au oreilles ! Que voulez-vous, je ne m'en lasse pas ! D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! _

_Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine !_

_Sillia_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sortir la tête de l'eau

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Avec une petite semaine de retard, je vous livre enfin le chapitre 4 qui m'a finalement demandé plus de temps que prévu. Désolée pour tous ceux qui étaient si impatients de lire la suite… Mais la voici enfin et puis une semaine, c'est pas si long… lol !_

_Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews. J'espère pouvoir le faire demain avant de retourner à Aix mais en attendant, un grand merci général pour tous vos petits mots !_

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

**Chapitre 4**

**Sortir la tête de l'eau**

Comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Draco se retrouvait seul. Etendu sous une épaisse couche de couvertures, il lisait. C'était maintenant devenu une habitude, une sorte de rituel auquel il se livrait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir marcher, dégourdir ses jambes qui lui semblaient aussi raides et cassantes que des bouts de bois, mais Mme Pomfresh le trouvait encore trop faible, trop malade, trop fatigué. Elle semblait avoir peur qu'il s'écroule, que ses jambes cèdent sous son poids et qu'il s'affaisse sur lui-même comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Draco n'était pas guéri et il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Ses poumons continuaient à le faire souffrir, sa cicatrice demeurait bien visible sur son flanc, trop rouge et irritée, trop douloureuse pour que ce fut un syndrome normal. Mme Pomfresh ne lui disait rien mais chaque fois qu'elle l'examinait ou le regardait, ses sourcils formaient des accents circonflexes anxieux au-dessus de ses yeux perçants. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne pas mentir mais son visage était si transparent que Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il savait déjà. Il le sentait. La déchéance et l'épuisement de son corps étaient si perceptibles, si présents en lui, qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de miroir ou de regard extérieur pour le réaliser.

Pendant tout ce temps où il avait été seul, Draco s'était surpris à se souvenir avec une certaine nostalgie de sa minuscule chambre d'hôtel au papier peint défraîchi où il avait cru s'ennuyer à mourir alors même qu'il n'avait encore rien vu, rien vécu. Là-bas au moins il avait pu marcher, faire cent fois ou plus le tour de la pièce, donner des coups de poings dans les murs quand l'isolement se faisait trop oppressant. Il avait fait des pompes et des abdominaux jusqu'à épuisement total et même les cauchemars y avaient été plus supportables, presque agréables comparés à ceux qui le hantaient maintenant.

Mais là, dans cette horrible chambre sans fenêtre, où le froid s'infiltrait jusque dans ses os, il vivait un enfer de solitude jusque-là insoupçonné. Plus encore que les quatre murs de cette pièce glaciale, c'étaient les pensées dans lesquelles il mijotait jusqu'à se noyer, qui formaient les barreaux de sa prison. Et c'était la pire sorte de prison qui soit. Le genre d'endroit clos et immatériel où l'on se retourne sans cesse, où l'on se cogne à se faire mal et d'où l'on ne peut pas s'échapper, quel que soit l'effort fourni, quel que soit le nombre de tentatives.

Si au moins il avait eu quelque chose à faire ! Remus l'avait noyé sous des montagnes de parchemins vierges, pensant sûrement que cela lui ferait du bien d'écrire, mais Darco ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rédiger d'autres lettres que personne ne lirait jamais. Ses journées lui semblaient trop vides et dépourvues d'intérêt pour qu'il ait envie de les raconter et il n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à tenir un journal.

Aussi, depuis trois jours, il lisait le même livre sans jamais parvenir à le terminer. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure entière qu'il parcourait la même page. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur le dernier mot au bas de la feuille jaunie et gondolée, il se rendait alors compte que le sens lui en avait totalement échappé et il recommençait indéfiniment le même manège, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la crise de nerfs.

S'il n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur les lignes manuscrites, c'était parce qu'un de ses deux yeux s'obstinait à rester sur le qui-vive et à surveiller tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Trois jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Incapable d'éteindre la lumière sans céder à la panique, il était tout aussi incapable de fermer les yeux car l'obscurité sous ses paupières closes était presque aussi terrifiante.

Désormais, ses yeux piquaient aussi intensément que si on y avait versé de l'acide et ses paupières semblaient si lourdes que des allumettes n'auraient pas été inutiles pour les maintenir ouvertes. Son insomnie était douloureuse et contraignante car tout son corps lui réclamait de dormir. Mais il se forçait à lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'engourdissement et les vagues de sommeil qui le guettaient car c'était le seul moyen de garder les cauchemars à distance.

Du moins c'était, dans sa grande naïveté, ce qu'il croyait faire. Car l'ironie voulait que l'insomnie ait des effets particulièrement pervers sur lui. Il restait éveillé pour ne pas rêver alors les cauchemars qu'il tentait de fuir se matérialisaient dans la réalité, de même que ses plus grandes peur. Le manque de sommeil était en train de lui faire perdre pied et la frontière entre ce qui était réel et ce qui tenait du domaine de l'illusion et de l'imagination était progressivement en train de s'effacer.

Draco avait des sortes d'hallucinations. Les ombres dans les coins de sa chambre prenaient des formes biscornues et menaçantes, tantôt absurdes et indéfinies, parfois animales, souvent humaines, toujours terrifiantes.

Ces étranges manifestations avaient commencé la nuit dernière. Draco avait subitement vu son père, tranquillement assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il était sale, amaigri et vêtu de l'uniforme rayé des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Ses ongles étaient crasseux et pointues, son regard froid et déçu, sa bouche tordue en un rictus accusateur. « Tu n'es plus mon fils, Draco, avait-il dit d'une voix glaciale, et tu ne le seras plus jamais, pas après avoir renié tout ce que je t'ai appris. Tu m'as trahi, Draco. Comment veux-tu que je puisse encore t'aimer ? »

Draco avait su dès le départ que ce n'était pas réel, que son père ne pouvait pas être _vraiment_ là, avec lui, puisqu'il était enfermé à Azkaban depuis un an. Mais le choc avait été si grand, si violent, qu'il s'était mis à sangloter comme un enfant, bredouillant en pleurant qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça, le suppliant de l'aimer encore un peu… juste un peu… Alors, son père avait eu un sourire cruel, Draco avait cligné des yeux et la seconde d'après l'hallucination avait été remplacée par une autre et le chagrin avait laissé place à l'effroi.

Debout au pied de son lit, le cadavre de Dumbledore avait ouvert des orbites vides. Il était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit, sa peau était grise et fripée, de la terre maculait ses mains comme s'il avait creusé le sol pour s'extirper de sa tombe et l'odeur de décomposition était si réel que Draco avait eu envie de vomir. « Regarde ce que tu as fait Draco, avait dit Dumbledore, je suis mort par ta faute et à cause de toi cette guerre est perdue. Des gens innocents mourront parce que tu as été incapable de faire ton choix au bon moment. Tu dis que tu as changé. Mais ne comprends-tu pas que c'est trop tard ? Plus personne n'est prêt à te pardonner. Harry avait besoin de moi. Et toi, tu t'étonnes qu'il t'en veuille et qu'il ne vienne plus te voir ? »

Un peu plus tard, quand il s'était tourné dans son lit, il s'était retrouvé nez-à nez avec les yeux gris de sa mère. Elle était allongée à côté de lui, ses cheveux blonds formant une cascade dorée sur l'oreiller. « Maman » avait-il gémi, au bord des larmes. Il avait tendu la main comme pour la toucher mais alors, il avait aperçu le trou béant dans la poitrine, à la place du cœur, le sang sur ses mains et il avait suspendu son geste. « Tu m'as abandonné Draco » avait-elle dit d'une voix triste. « Et regarde ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait. Tu m'as tuée, mon fils, alors que tu aurais pu me sauver. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

Cela avait sans doute été la plus terrible de toutes ses hallucinations. En s'effaçant, elle avait emmené un petit bout de lui-même. Elle l'avait vidée de toute son énergie et de toute sa combativité, avait réveillée sa peur et sa culpabilité et l'avait finalement fait sombrer dans un état dépressif qui inquiétait Remus Lupin et Mme Pomfresh.

Depuis, tapie au fond de lui, la panique essayait de franchir toutes les barrières qu'il avait péniblement dressé, surtout quand il prenait conscience qu'il était en train de devenir fou.

**0°0°0**

Quelques coups hésitants furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre et Draco, au prix d'un effort surhumain, se refusa à relever la tête. Ça aussi, il avait certainement du l'imaginer. La porte grinça, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était en train de s'ouvrir et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose entrait. _Garder les yeux baisser,_ se répétait Draco,_ ne pas les lever, surtout pas,_ _qui sait ce que tu vas voir si tu le fais…_

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son œil droit, le traître qui ne cessait jamais de guetter et qui n'écoutait jamais rien de ce que lui ordonnait Draco, se leva vers la porte…

_Gagné_, pensa t-il, un demi-sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

C'était l'hallucination la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais créé. Elle ressemblait à Potter sauf qu'il était impossible que ce soit le cas. Potter le détestait. Potter lui avait repris son amitié aussi vite qu'il lui avait tendu la main. Potter ne voulait plus le voir.

D'ailleurs, l'illusion ressemblait à Potter mais quelques détails clochaient. Elle portait un affreux pyjama raillé trop court et trop large, une moue hésitante sur le visage qui n'avait absolument rien de « Potterien » et son nez n'était même pas surmonté des disgracieuses lunettes rondes qui étaient d'ordinaire toujours greffées à son visage.

_Où est-ce que mon esprit a été pêcher une hallucination pareille ? _se dit Draco en clignant violemment des yeux pour la faire disparaître. Il avait déjà testé à maintes reprises cette méthode sur toutes ses autres hallucinations et cela ne marcha pas plus cette fois-ci que les autres fois. Il avait beau ouvrir et fermer les yeux, l'illusion restait à l'observer d'un air perplexe sur le seuil, une main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je te dérange ? demanda t-elle prudemment.

- Tu n'es pas réel, répondit Draco d'une voix lasse avant de se replonger dans son livre.

L'illusion eut un rire nerveux qui sembla rebondir sur les murs de la chambre et Draco fit une grimace indignée. Son hallucination se foutait de sa gueule !

- Pas réel ? fit l'illusion en ouvrant des yeux ronds de poisson mort. Désolé Malfoy, mais je crois bien que si… Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Draco haussa les épaules alors que l'illusion fermait la porte derrière elle et se laissait tomber avec un soupir sur la chaise en bois devant son lit. Draco resta de marbre, figé comme une statue de glace.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt. J'ai été très… occupé (l'illusion toussota, l'air mal à l'aise) Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Draco ne répondit pas, feignant une indifférence presque parfaite.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! insista l'illusion d'une voix à la fois agacée et légèrement suppliante.

Draco fronça légèrement ses sourcils clairs, ferma son livre et s'assit dans son lit. Son visage se retrouva ainsi exactement à la même hauteur que celui de l'illusion. Il fallait reconnaître que celle-ci était vraiment très ressemblante. Son esprit avait même réussi à recréer le minuscule grain de beauté qui ornait la mâchoire de Potter, près du menton, de même que les très légères fossettes qui creusaient ses joues et lui donnaient par moment un air enfantin que démentait presque immédiatement son regard trop sérieux qui semblait avoir vu trop de chose pour encore contenir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'innocence. Oui, vraiment, c'était à s'y méprendre mais un détail était inexact. Potter n'avait pas les yeux si verts, il l'aurait sûrement remarqué sinon.

Draco avança doucement sa main. S'il touchait l'illusion, elle allait disparaître, il en était certain. Elle partirait dans un nuage de fumée, tourbillonnerait comme un génie regagnant sa lampe ou un autre phénomène débile dans ce style-là.

Il avança alors encore un peu plus sa main et le bout de ses doigts frôla la joue blanche de l'illusion. La peau était un véritable réservoir de chaleur et sa douceur le stupéfia. Elle paraissait si réel contre la sienne ! Trop réel. Pourtant, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts tracèrent la ligne courbe de la mâchoire, redessinèrent la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, l'arête du nez puis les contours de la bouche et s'attardèrent enfin sur le creux des fossettes.

Elle allait disparaître… c'était maintenant une question de minute, de seconde même…

Mais l'illusion ne partait pas, elle semblait engluée sur la chaise, incapable de s'en décoller. Quand il l'avait touché, elle avait d'abord sursauté, puis s'était brutalement figée et avait ouvert de grands yeux effarés. Puis, sous la main de Draco, la peau avait comme frissonné avant de devenir encore plus chaude, presque brûlante…

Et alors, Draco réalisa alors qu'il s'était trompé.

Que l'illusion rougissait.

Que l'illusion était donc bien réelle.

Pire ! Que l'illusion était…

- Potter ? s'étrangla Draco en retirant sa main aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé.

Potter haussa les sourcils si haut que ceux-ci disparurent presque entièrement sous la frange noire en bataille.

- Et tu croyais que j'étais qui ? demanda t-il en se frottant rêveusement la joue, là où Draco l'avait touché.

Ses pommettes étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants. Si son visage semblait en apparence impassible et serein, ses mains qui se tordaient nerveusement sur ses genoux démontraient exactement le contraire. Et Draco pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même avait une furieuse envie de creuser un trou dans le sol et de s'y cacher pour toujours. Il avait _caressé_ le visage de _Potter_… Non mais quel abruti ! Il s'en voulait, se dégoûtait, se trouvait stupide. Il aurait du se rendre compte que cette « illusion » n'en était pas une tant elle était différente de toutes les autres. D'ordinaire les hallucinations qui venaient le hanter prenaient un malin plaisir à l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre mais jamais, non jamais, elles ne lui avaient demandé la permission d'entrer et encore moins celle de s'asseoir…

- Je sais pas moi, bégaya Draco, mais… tu … tu… tu aurais pu mettre tes saletés de binocles, au moins… que tu aies l'air d'être… toi.

- Tu sais Malfoy, dit Potter, avec un petit rire nerveux en lâchant enfin sa joue. Il m'arrive de les enlever parfois. Quand je dors par exemple… ou quand je prends ma douche… ou quand je m'apprête à me coucher, ce qui était le cas ce soir… tu croyais quoi exactement, que j'étais né avec ?

- C'est ça… prends moi pour un abruti ! bougonna Draco, toujours mortifié.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que je n'étais pas… moi ? demanda Potter, en retrouvant son air trop sérieux.

- Aucune importance, répondit abruptement Draco en rouvrant son livre sur ses genoux.

Il avait souhaité que Potter vienne le voir. Il n'avait même souhaité que ça pendant des jours entiers. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille… il voulait se retrouver seul avec sa douleur et ses cauchemars, il voulait se complaire dans sa solitude, insulter le monde entier, en vouloir à Potter de ne pas venir lui rendre visite. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard compatissant de Potter, son inquiétude qui semblait tellement sincère qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à cette question, ni à expliquer ses peurs, sa folie, ses hallucinations. Il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer son geste et encore moins se demander pourquoi il sentait encore la texture soyeuse de sa peau sous ses doigts.

- Bien sûr que si… ça a de l'importance ! insista Potter. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien…

Draco remit les oreillers dans son dos d'un geste rageur avant de s'y adosser et de croiser les bras, l'air revêche.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'écria t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Que je suis en train de péter un boulon ?

Potter leva ses deux mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre.

- Non… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… mais tu n'as pas l'air de… enfin tu as… je veux dire… merde Malfoy, t'as vu ta gueule ?

Draco roula des yeux et tourna distraitement une page, histoire de donner le change.

- Merci de ta délicatesse, marmonna t-il.

- Désolé, grimaça Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux, la délicatesse, comme tu dis… c'est pas vraiment mon style…

- J'ai cru le remarquer, oui…

Draco continua à faire semblant de lire et Potter resta un moment silencieux.

- Depuis quand exactement tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda t-il enfin.

- Dormi ? fit Draco, l'air indifférent. Je ne fais que ça… figure-toi… dormir… alors, désolé de te décevoir mais tu vois, je vais parfaitement bien…

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça, exactement ? A moi ou à toi-même ?

Eberlué, Draco releva brusquement la tête et ses deux prunelles grises rencontrèrent celles de Potter, qui le regardaient de manière neutre, sans le juger semblait-il, comme s'il cherchait juste à comprendre les raisons de son comportement irrationnel et bizarre.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout deviner ? Pour lui donner envie de parler ? Pour sentir ce qui le ferait basculer dans la confession ? Et comment, lui, était-il censé répondre à une question aussi franche sans lui mentir ou amputer sa réponse d'une partie de la vérité ? Car la vérité, dans sa terrible totalité, il ne pouvait pas la dire, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Alors, par facilité, il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. _Va-t'en_, se répétait frénétiquement Draco, _va-t'en… laisse moi…_

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda Potter, comme s'il l'avait entendu penser.

Avec de grands yeux, Draco secoua vivement la tête. Il l'avait pensé, d'accord, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- NON, s'écria t-il, un peu trop précipitamment. Je veux dire… non… hum… tu peux rester… mais seulement si tu me laisses lire en paix… c'est tellement…

Il fit un geste vague en direction de son livre.

- Passionnant, acheva t-il platement.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté pour déchiffrer la couverture et fit une moue sceptique.

- Parce que tu lis _vraiment _? demanda t-il.

Oui… définitivement… il devinait toujours tout ! Et c'était vraiment en train de devenir agaçant ! Draco soupira et ferma son livre d'un geste sec.

- Pas _vraiment_, non.

Potter eut un sourire malicieux.

- Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de dormir… si dormir n'est pas un problème ?

- Parce que, justement, dormir _est _un problème, dit Draco sans réfléchir.

Il eut immédiatement envie de se donner une paire de claques. Il venait de révéler avec une désinvolture qui frôlait l'inconscience le secret qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis qu'il avait volontairement cessé de dormir. Remus Lupin n'avait pas cessé de le cuisiner, de le harceler de questions bienveillantes, mais dès le départ, son ancien professeur n'avait eu aucune chance de réussir à le faire parler. Draco savait tenir sa langue. La plupart du temps en tout cas. Mais là, Potter débarquait avec son pyjama trop court, ses yeux trop verts, son visage trop doux et il arrivait à l'amener là où il voulait et à lui faire dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre ! C'était vraiment pathétique !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'exclama Potter avant de se lever de sa chaise d'un mouvement souple.

Il contourna le grand lit double en bois sombre duquel émanait une odeur de moisissure désagréable et éberlué, Draco le vit se pencher et soulever un pan de la couverture.

- Pousse toi, dit Potter.

- Quoi ? fit Draco, les yeux ronds.

- Je t'ai dit de te pousser, répéta Potter sur le ton que l'on prendrait pour parler à un enfant, tu vois bien que je n'ai pas de place.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire, exactement ? demanda Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Te surveiller…

Devant l'air d'incompréhension ahurie qui s'étalait sur le visage de Draco, il eut un large sourire amusé.

- Te regarder dormir, si tu préfères, précisa t-il en haussant un sourcil brun.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, Draco ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il comprenait mieux, en effet… mais il n'était pas certain qu'il préférait…

- Tu vas rester là ? demanda t-il, incrédule.

Potter hocha la tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Tu vas _dormir _là ? insista Draco.

Nouveau hochement de tête assuré.

- Dans mon lit ?

- Tu en vois un autre ?

- _Avec moi_ ?

Potter soupira.

- Et tu as peur de quoi ? l'interrogea t-il en tapotant le deuxième oreiller pour lui redonner du gonflant. Que je prenne toute la couverture ou que je ronfle ?

Draco fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Pas question ! protesta t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en mesure de m'en empêcher ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je le face moi-même, pousse-toi !

Potter s'assit sur le bord du lit, se déchaussa et souleva ses jambes afin de les glisser sous les couvertures. Draco fit un bond sur le côté et s'expatria le plus loin possible de Potter, sur le bord du matelas. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas aller plus loin sans tomber du lit.

- Et bien voilà, je savais que tu pouvais le faire, le taquina Potter avec un sourire radieux avant de s'installer confortablement à côté de lui, l'air satisfait.

Satisfait, Draco, lui, l'était beaucoup moins.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à regarder quelqu'un s'écrouler sans rien faire… c'est mon complexe du héros qui me travaille…

- Tu étais à court de cause perdue ? ironisa Draco, le visage boudeur.

Potter hocha la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

- J'ai bien essayé d'arrêter de vouloir sauver le monde, ce qui, tu imagines nécessitait un gros travail sur moi-même, presque une désintoxication, et voilà que tu me fournis une « cause perdue » sur un plateau, à moi qui était en état de manque ! Comme si je n'allais pas être tenté ! Alors voilà, j'avoue, j'ai replongé, j'ai ressorti ma cape de héros de mon placard et hop, je vole à ton secours…

Draco secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par les enfantillages de Potter.

Il savait maintenant exactement pourquoi les visites de Potter lui avaient tant manqué. Celles de Mme Pomfresh étaient médicales et formelles, celles de Remus paternelles et sérieuses mais seul Potter était naturel avec lui et essayait encore de le faire rire.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, dit Potter, ça te donne l'air plus aimable.

- Mais il aurait fallu que tu sois là, pour ça, non ? répondit Draco, légèrement amer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus venu me voir ?

Potter fit une grimace et son visage perdit son expression légère et joyeuse.

- J'ai cru un moment que mes amis pouvaient penser et décider à ma place… ils m'ont fait douter de ce que je voulais vraiment et de toi, aussi. Par peur de les vexer et parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se retournent contre moi, j'ai arrêté de venir te voir. Mais je me rends compte, maintenant, à quel point c'était idiot. Si j'ai envie que l'on apprenne à se connaître, c'est mon problème et pas le leur. Tant pis s'ils ne comprennent pas.

Il fit une pause et baissa légèrement les yeux avant d'ajouter, l'air sombre :

- Je t'ai déjà laissé seul trop longtemps.

C'était une petite phrase de rien du tout, que Potter semblait avoir dit sans vraiment réfléchir à sa portée et à ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, mais elle toucha Draco au plus profond de lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, s'obstina t-il, malgré tout, pour cacher sa gêne.

- Bien sûr que si, le contredit Potter.

- Je ne _veux _pas dormir.

- Je sais…

- Ah oui ? fit Draco, ironique.

- Moi aussi, il fut un temps où je faisais des cauchemars…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à personne.

- Voldemort m'envoyait des sortes de visions pendant que je dormais (Draco fronça les sourcils) Tu te souviens de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie en cinquième année ?

- Celui où tu es tombé de ta chaise en hurlant ?

Un sourire amer plissa le coin de la bouche de Potter.

- Celui-là, en effet. J'étais si fatigué que je me suis assoupi et Voldemort en a profité pour me faire rêver du Département des Mystères. J'y ai vu mon parrain en train de se faire torturer. C'était une fausse vision d'ailleurs, un piège même, mais je l'ai prise très au sérieux, à cause d'autres visions que j'avais eu cette même année et qui elles, s'étaient révélées exactes. Mais là n'est pas le problème, j'ai couru au Ministère, entraînant mes amis avec moi et cette nuit là Sirius est mort mais pas parce qu'il était retenu par Voldemort. Il est mort parce que j'ai été stupide, parce qu'il a appris que j'étais tombé dans le piège. Et, en plein combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange, il est passé à travers le voile…

- Et tu te sens coupable ? murmura Draco, qui ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Potter pouvait ressentir.

- A chaque seconde…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, protesta Draco.

- Si, parce que tout ça aurait pu être évité.

Potter regarda sa main gauche, toujours bandée et il eut un sourire triste.

- Sirius m'avait offert un miroir semblable à celui que j'ai trouvé ici, dans le bureau. Le sien et le mien communiquaient. Seulement, je l'ignorais. Il est resté emballé au fond de ma valise et quand je ne l'ai retrouvé, Sirius était déjà mort. Ce miroir aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco.

Potter haussa les épaules.

- Pendant une bonne partie des vacances d'été qui ont suivi, j'ai refusé de dormir parce que j'avais peur que Voldemort m'utilise à nouveau pour tuer d'autres personnes. Mais quand j'y repense maintenant, me ruiner la santé ne m'a pas aidé. Pas du tout, même. Ce qui m'aurait aidé à ce moment-là, cela aurait été d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi…

- Et ta famille ?

- Tu parles de mon oncle et ma tante ? Je pense qu'il regrette tous les jours de ne pas m'avoir abandonné dans une poubelle quand j'étais encore bébé !

Draco le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Potter eut un sourire triste.

- Tu imaginais quoi, que j'étais un orphelin heureux ? Que j'avais une famille aimante ? Chacun sa croix, tu vois…

- Je ne savais pas…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu le saches ? Tu aurais été plus agréable avec moi à l'époque ? Tu n'aurais pas insulté ma mère ? Tu sais très bien que ni toi, ni moi n'étions prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre ! Il fallait que l'on mûrisse un peu pour ça. Tu as changé… je le sens, je le vois… et moi aussi. Je me sens plus adulte aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est triste qu'il ait fallu des circonstances aussi dramatiques pour que les choses s'améliorent entre nous mais il fallait bien que quelque chose de positif ressorte de tout ça. Et je suis certain que toi et moi, on peut réussir à s'entendre et plutôt bien même. Seulement, il faut que tu arrêtes de te laisser mourir comme tu le fais… Et ne prend pas cet air indigné, parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, je ne te garantis pas non plus que tu arriveras un jour à oublier ce que tu as vécu l'autre soir, mais il va falloir que tu affrontes tes cauchemars et si je suis là (il pointa son doigt sur le lit avec un sourire en coin) c'est aussi pour ça. Je pense que tu peux y arriver si tu n'es pas seul.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, soudain incapable de parler.

- Bien, dit Potter, en retrouvant un air plus léger. Maintenant, je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à dormir !

Il fit un geste de sa baguette vers la lampe, la lumière s'éteignit et Draco qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer, fut totalement pris au dépourvu.

La pénombre oppressante qu'il redoutait tant envahit aussitôt la chambre et dans sa tête, les ombres grandirent. Au moment où les odeurs et les sensations le ramenaient quelques soirs en arrière dans la ruelle étroite où il avait failli perdre la vie, Draco se mit à suffoquer. _Pas ça… Pas ça…_

_-_ Rallume, s'écria t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Bordel Potter, je t'ai dit de rallumer !

La lumière revint aussitôt et Draco s'assit dans le lit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans une pathétique tentative de réconfort et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Draco, souffla Potter.

Draco demeura immobile et interdit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom et cela semblait soudain si naturel, si approprié, si amical, que Draco en eut presque envie de pleurer. Il sentit une main écarter les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, frôlant doucement ses tempes au passage et il se laissa faire, parce que c'était apaisant, réconfortant et que c'était de ça qu'il avait eu besoin depuis la mort de Dumbledore et que personne n'avait été à même de lui offrir.

Il avait eu besoin que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et le berce comme on bercerait un enfant, pour effacer toutes ses peurs, sa souffrance, ses cauchemars, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais la main qui caressait ses cheveux était suffisante.

S'il était aussi touché par le geste maladroit de Potter, c'était parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Potter cherchait à effacer toute la honte que Draco ressentait depuis qu'il avait touché le visage de Potter de manière aussi étrange un peu plus tôt. En faisant un geste similaire, il les remettaient tous deux à égalité. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de gène entre eux. Comme l'aurait fait un ami.

- Tu as peur du noir ? demanda t-il, doucement.

Draco hocha piteusement la tête. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de mentir.

- Alors, je laisse la lumière. Dors.

Et Draco capitula. Il s'allongea et sa tête s'enfonça dans le moelleux de l'oreiller. Il se pelotonna sur le côté, face à Potter parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage serein et amical en face lui et il ferma enfin les yeux, pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Il entendait le bruit de la respiration de Potter, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa joue, humer son odeur, percevoir la chaleur de son corps tout près de lui et c'était infiniment rassurant. Même le noir sous ses paupières fermées ne lui semblait plus aussi terrifiant et cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'enfin les laisser se reposer. Ses yeux ne piquaient plus, les brumes du sommeil envahissaient déjà tout son esprit… cela faisait trois jours qu'elles n'attendaient que ça. Il sentait les cauchemars en lui prêts à bondir mais il n'avait plus aussi peur de les affronter parce qu'il savait qu'à côté de lui, il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait.

Alors oui, il le sentait, les choses allaient finir par s'arranger.

Parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

**0°0°0**

Allongé sur le côté, Harry regardait Draco dormir depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant.

Draco…

Harry trouvait étrange qu'il soit si naturel, tout à coup, de penser à lui par son prénom. Où était donc passé le dédaigneux _Malfoy_ qu'il crachait, régurgitait avec dégoût et qui lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût acide dans la bouche ? Il avait suffi que son prénom franchisse une seule fois la barrière de ses lèvres pour qu'il s'impose ensuite de lui-même, comme s'il avait toujours été là, sur le bout de sa langue et n'attendait que le moment de sortir.

Harry avait décelé sans peine l'étincelle de stupeur hébétée qui s'était mise à briller dans les prunelles grises de Draco quand il l'avait entendu utiliser son prénom. Harry lui-même avait été stupéfait de s'entendre le prononcer aussi aisément et il se demandait si un jour, Draco arriverait à en faire de même à son sujet.

Draco s'était endormi presque immédiatement. Sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde et son visage avait instantanément perdu toute sa sérénité. Des rides soucieuses avaient creusé son front lisse et Harry avait été frappé de plein fouet par ses traits crispés, son nez plissé, sa bouche tordue et ses doigts recroquevillés sur le drap. Harry savait que les cauchemars devaient être en train de se déchaîner derrière les paupières closes qui papillonnaient par intermittence et que les cernes et la fatigue avaient teinté d'un violet sombre. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'aider à se battre et pas d'énergie à lui insuffler. C'était à Draco et à Draco seul de mener ce combat.

Harry avait eu un véritable choc en entrant dans la chambre de Draco, un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son état s'était à ce point dégradé, que son corps s'était à ce point affaibli, que ses yeux pouvaient à ce point ressembler à deux puits profonds ouverts sur un désespoir si visible qu'il avait pris Harry à la gorge. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir tant tardé à revenir, de l'avoir si égoïstement abandonné à son sort, sans remords ou presque ; d'avoir continué sa petite vie sans plus se soucier de lui, ou si peu. Quand il regardait le visage ravagé de Draco, il avait du mal à reconnaître le garçon arrogant et cruel qu'il avait tant détesté. Draco était devenu aussi inoffensif et terrorisé qu'un enfant abandonné. L'ombre d'un sarcasme réapparaissait parfois, l'ironie essayait à certains moments de refaire surface mais ce n'étaient là que des tentatives avortées.

Harry repensa au comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait eu Draco quand il était entré, à la manière dont il l'avait palpé comme s'il doutait de sa réalité. Harry avait été profondément troublé par les yeux un peu fous de Draco qui l'avaient scruté comme s'il avait été une sorte de fantôme qu'ils s'attendaient à voir disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Si au premier abord, Harry avait été surpris et gêné, il avait ensuite ressenti autre chose et cet « autre chose » l'avait profondément chamboulé.

Quand les longs doigts fins s'étaient mis à voyager sur son visage, il avait eu l'impression de sentir sa peau se réveiller, comme si elle sortait soudainement d'une hibernation prolongée. La douceur du geste avait déclenché une série de frissons et de fourmillements agréables sous son épiderme et il avait du se retenir de ne pas fermer les yeux et venir à la rencontre de sa main, comme un chat cherchant la caresse. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir, lui qui avait tant de mal à se laisser toucher.

Jamais il n'avait laissé qui que ce soit effleurer sa cicatrice de manière aussi douce et aussi intime, pas même Ginny, bien qu'elle ait essayé plus d'une fois. Et il lui semblait que, par sa délicatesse, Draco avait réussi à effacer une partie du sentiment de dégoût que lui avait toujours inspiré cette marque si reconnaissable qu'il associait inévitablement à Voldemort, à la guerre, à la mort de ses parents. Pouvoir y rattacher un autre souvenir, plus agréable, avait quelque chose de presque salvateur.

Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu une vie absolument dépourvue d'affection et de tendresse, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose qui ressemblait autant à un instinct presque animal. Sa peau avait eu une sorte de réaction chimique, comme si elle n'avait toujours attendu que ça et Harry n'était pas certain de savoir comment interpréter cet étrange sentiment. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas commencer à essayer car, bien malgré lui, cela lui faisait peur, terriblement peur, comme si quelque chose d'inconnu en lui était en train de se réveiller. Mais quoi ?

A ce moment-là, les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent et un gémissement plaintif s'en échappa. Harry tendit la main et attrapa sans réfléchir celle, chaude et douce, de Draco avant de la serrer dans la sienne, juste le temps qu'il se calme, que les cauchemars s'apaisent. Et, en attendant que ce fut le cas, Harry eut tout le temps d'observer la main de Draco, dont la peau blanche était si translucide qu'il pouvait distinguer tout le réseau des veines bleutées qui serpentaient sous l'épiderme. Les doigts de Draco étaient bien plus longs que les siens et bien plus élégants aussi. Les phalanges étaient fines, les ongles délicatement arrondies. _Des mains de pianiste_, pensa Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry lui, avait des mains plus petites, plus maigres, presque décharnées, et ses ongles étaient rongés, parfois jusqu'au sang. Sa main droite, celle qui tenait toujours sa baguette magique, était devenue calleuse à force de combats et d'entraînements et l'autre gardait encore les marques vives qu'avaient laissé les morceaux du miroir en s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Et Harry eut soudain honte de son propre corps. Il relâcha la main de Draco, la déposa sur l'oreiller comme on le ferait d'une chose précieuse et récupéra la sienne qu'il ramena mécaniquement contre son torse et qui forma aussitôt un poing serré, aux jointures livides.

Mais, inconsciemment, la main de Draco se tendit à nouveau vers la sienne, la chercha à tâtons, dans un geste presque désespéré et Harry, après une seconde d'hésitation, la saisit fermement, se disant qu'après tout, Draco dormait et qu'il ne se souviendrait jamais de ça.

Et bientôt, le cœur irradié d'une chaleur étrangère, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et quelques instant plus tard, il était gagné par le sommeil, la main de Draco toujours enveloppée dans la sienne.

**0°0°0**

Dans une des nombreuses chambres du deuxième étage, Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ginny, raide et droite comme un « i », et réconfortait maladroitement la jeune fille, qui déversait des torrents de larmes sur son épaule. Un peu absente, Hermione l'entendait renifler et sentait tout son corps se secouer de manière incontrôlable à chaque nouveau sanglot.

A force, Hermione était presque devenue immunisée à la tristesse de Ginny. Ses larmes s'étaient banalisées. A force de les voir, de les sentir, de les entendre, elle s'y était accoutumée et ne parvenait plus à se sentir aussi bouleversée et émue qu'elle avait pu l'être au départ. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était son sentiment d'impuissance et sa fatigue. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue spectatrice de quelque chose qui lui échappait, la dépassait et sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucun contrôle.

Comme on regarde un mauvais film sur un écran de cinéma, Hermione voyait Ginny s'accrocher à Harry jusqu'à l'absurde et le poursuivre de son amour exclusif et presque obsessionnel, sans même se rendre compte que Harry la fuyait comme la peste et que plus elle s'obstinait, moins elle avait de chances de le voir revenir un jour.

Quelle influence néfaste cette maison avait-elle donc eu sur tout le monde ? Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient fait que s'entre-déchirer et l'atmosphère était désormais si explosive qu'Hermione savait qu'un rien suffirait à tout faire exploser. Et elle craignait que Ginny ne soit celle qui craque l'allumette la première.

Elle avait essayé de la raisonner, de la calmer, de la forcer à y voir plus clair mais rien n'y avait fait. Ginny s'était emmurée vivante dans son amour et s'étouffait elle-même. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être là, en amie, parce que, malgré tout, c'était ce qu'elle était.

Ginny finit par se calmer et Hermione la repoussa doucement avant de la tenir à bout de bras, le regard inquiet et grave.

- Il ne changera pas d'avis, hein ? hoqueta Ginny

Hermione soupira de soulagement à l'idée, qu'enfin, son amie ait compris.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit-elle d'un air las. En ce moment, Harry n'est pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour entamer une vraie relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit. Il est trop secoué, trop fragile, mais je suis sûre que ça ne vient pas de toi et que si tu es patiente, il reviendra…laisse lui le temps d'être prêt. A toi de voir, maintenant, si tu te sens le courage de l'attendre ou pas.

- Il en vaut la peine, non ? demanda Ginny, d'une petite voix qui ressemblait presque à un couinement de souris.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu plus engageant.

- Il en vaut la peine, affirma t-elle avec vigueur et Ginny la regarda de manière presque suspicieuse.

- Tu n'as jamais été… attirée par lui ? demanda t-elle.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de légèrement agressif qui n'étonna même pas Hermione.

- Jamais, répondit-elle sincèrement. Harry est un beau garçon, je le reconnais volontiers, mais il y a certaines personnes qui ne seront jamais autre chose que des amis et que l'on verra toujours de manière… asexuée… et pour moi, Harry est quelqu'un comme ça. Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre nous.

Ginny essuya ses joues du revers de sa main et un petit sourire étira sa bouche.

- Asexué ? dit-elle. Harry ? Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus sexué et sexy que Harry !

Les joues de Hermione rougirent légèrement et elle baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas tellement parler de Harry de cette façon et n'arrivait même pas à penser à lui de la même manière qu'elle pouvait penser à Ron, autrement dit comme à un garçon désirable. Harry était comme son frère et elle estimait que sa vie sexuelle ne la regardait pas le moins du monde, qu'en parler avec Ginny était même indécent.

- Quoique, continua Ginny d'un air sombre en tirant un peu sur sa chemise de nuit, sexué n'est peut-être pas le mot approprié ! Harry est toujours resté plutôt « inerte », si tu vois ce que je veux dire (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel) en toutes circonstances et malgré tous les trésors d'imagination que j'ai pu déployer. C'était vraiment très frustrant, insultant même !

- Il ne devait pas avoir la tête à ça, fit évasivement Hermione en regardant ailleurs, les joues brûlantes.

Ginny eut un rire amer.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Je croyais que tous les garçons avaient les hormones en ébullition?

- Harry est loin d'être un garçon comme les autres.

Ginny haussa les épaules et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

- J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais, dit-elle doucement. Je pensais que lui et moi, cette fois c'était pour de bon… j'avais attendu ça si longtemps… (elle se frotta les yeux)… j'ai toujours su que c'était lui, l'homme de ma vie, je le sentais dans ma chair. J'imaginais que dans quelques années, on se marierait et qu'on aurait des enfants. Il a toujours fait partie de ma vie, j'ai pensé qu'il serait toujours là, à mes côtés, à me protéger, à m'aimer… plus je sais que je suis en train de le perdre… et plus j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même et de précipiter les choses vers le bas. Tu me trouves excessive ?

- Tu es toujours excessive, Ginny ! dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

Ginny eut un pauvre sourire et Hermione ressentit à nouveau la compassion et la tristesse l'envahir. Pourquoi tout devait toujours aussi mal se passer ? Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas être tout bêtement heureux ensemble ? Hermione était triste mais soulagée, parce que Ginny était enfin redevenue elle-même, sincère et lucide. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait par amour, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Harry… et c'était d'une tristesse terrible…

- J'ai l'impression… (une larme coula sur sa joue)… j'ai l'impression d'être incomplète, tu comprends ? Que chaque fois qu'il s'en va, il emmène avec lui un petit bout de moi… je me sens vide et déchirée… et ça fait tellement mal…

Hermione poussa un soupir et entoura tendrement les épaules de Ginny.

- Ça va s'arranger… laisse-lui du temps…

Ginny hocha piteusement la tête.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'a aimée… au moins un peu… ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Alors il me pardonnera ? demanda Ginny en levant des yeux suppliants vers son amie.

- Tu connais Harry, il te dira qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner…

Ginny eut un sourire tendre à cette pensée et elle parut légèrement rassurée.

- Je vais aller m'excuser, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais aller lui dire que je n'ai plus l'intention de le harceler, que je vais le laisser tranquille et lui donner tout le temps dont il a besoin… parce que… parce que je veux qu'il aille bien… et si ça doit être sans moi… alors tant pis… je l'accepterais…

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione, qui se sentait fière de son amie.

Ginny se posta aussitôt devant le miroir, essuya frénétiquement ses yeux et recoiffa hâtivement ses longs cheveux roux, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Mais elle revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard, en état de choc. Son visage était livide, ses yeux brillants d'un mélange de fureur, d'incompréhension et de chagrin et elle s'était entourée de ses bras, comme on le ferait pour se réconforter soi-même.

- Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Hermione, qui avait à peine eut le temps de se mettre au lit et d'ouvrir un livre.

Ginny ne répondit pas et, mécaniquement, comme si elle marchait dans un rêve, elle se coucha et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Ginny, fit Hermione qui commençait à être inquiète, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Harry n'était pas là, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Pas là ? répéta Hermione.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Malfoy… alors je suis allé dans sa chambre… à Malfoy… pour voir Harry… j'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu… et… alors… je suis entrée…

- Et ?

- Va voir toi-même, dit Ginny avant de fondre en larmes, moi je n'ai pas le courage d'en parler…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortit de son lit. Elle longea le couloir étroit plongé dans la pénombre, pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé, et descendit les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe, pour ne pas tomber. Elle frappa doucement à la porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle colla son oreille contre la surface en bois mais n'entendit rien non plus, alors elle entra, et resta interdite, figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, imaginant avec précision ce qu'avait du ressentir Ginny en découvrant un tel spectacle.

Harry était endormi dans le lit de Malfoy, face à lui, et lui tenait la main. Leurs doigts étaient étroitement entrelacés, s'accrochant les uns aux autres comme si c'était une question de survie. Leurs visages étaient paisibles et se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Cette image aurait pu paraître très innocente, presque candide si le mélange de douceur extrême et de désespoir flagrant n'avait pas été si intense et s'il n'avait pas émané de leurs deux figures immobiles quelque chose de si profondément érotique. Ils semblaient puiser une force nouvelle l'un dans l'autre, comme si un flux d'énergie passait entre eux par leurs mains liées, par le contact de leur peau.

Suffoquée, Hermione ne cessait de se répéter que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'elles semblaient être, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un malentendu mais, contre toute attente, plus elle regardait les deux garçons endormis et plus elle les trouvait beaux ensemble.

Harry avait toujours été une force de la nature, tranquille en apparence, mais sauvage et combative en dedans. Son sourire doux et bienveillant était capable d'illuminer la journée de n'importe qui et Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de filles qui se seraient damnées juste pour qu'il pose ses magnifiques yeux verts sur elles. Harry était beau mais ce qui le rendait beau, c'était qu'il n'était pas conscient de l'être, c'était sa fraîcheur, son innocence un peu naïve, sa réserve, sa bonté.

Hermione connaissait peu Malfoy ou du moins pas sous son meilleur jour mais il était objectivement et depuis longtemps déjà d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa plastique avait toujours été irréprochable, sa grâce naturelle, mais curieusement, c'était ainsi, fragile, abîmé, dépourvu de ses artifices et de sa froideur, qu'il était le plus beau.

Alors oui, sans aucun doute, ils étaient beaux séparément, l'avaient toujours été, mais ensemble, ils formaient une entité contrastée, paradoxale, mais superbe, émouvante et lumineuse.

Alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle et sursauta violemment. Remus regardait par dessus son épaule la scène qu'elle-même était en train de contempler et souriait d'un air attendri. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à Hermione et tendit le bras pour refermer la porte.

- On dirait que Harry est revenu à la raison, fit-il à voix basse.

- C'est ça que vous appelez revenir à la raison ? s'écria t-elle.

- Hermione, fit Remus en secouant la tête, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien de… comment dire… sexuel là-dedans !

- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? dit Hermione, l'air dubitatif. Moi ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand je les regarde. Ils se tiennent par la main… et… je sais pas… il y a quelque chose… d'électrique entre eux… ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Tu trouves ça choquant ?

- Choquant non… inattendu plutôt. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Harry pourrait-être… homosexuel ?

- Et si c'était le cas, quel serait le problème ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

- Ginny, soupira Hermione. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- A ce point-là ?

Hermione grimaça et hocha la tête.

- Elle les a vu… et ça a déjà eu un effet catastrophique sur elle…

Remus poussa un soupir.

- En effet, c'est embêtant… mais je pense que tu vas beaucoup trop vite, Hermione. Je suis persuadé que Harry et Draco n'ont même pas conscience de s'être endormi comme ça !

- Vous croyez ?

- Harry est venu voir Draco dans le but de le faire dormir et crois-moi, qu'il ait réussi tient vraiment du miracle ! Il a du s'endormir là, c'est tout ! Alors essaye de convaincre Ginny que ce qu'elle a vu n'est pas ce qu'elle pense car envenimer la situation ne ferait qu'éloigner Harry et Draco encore une fois, alors même qu'ils ont décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Or je crois que même si ça te paraît étrange ou difficile à comprendre, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Et si nous deux, nous voyons que peut-être il se passe quelque chose de plus que ça, eux n'en ont pas encore conscience. Et quand ils le réaliseront, cela risque d'être très violent pour eux. A nous de faire en sorte que ça se passe le plus en douceur possible…

Hermione hocha la tête, non sans réluctance.

- Je vais parler à Ginny, dit-elle, mais… elle souffre beaucoup… ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle tombe là-dessus…

- Je sais… je crois que c'est vraiment une mauvaise période pour tout le monde, en ce moment. (il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule) Va donc dormir un peu, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Bonne nuit, professeur…

Remus eut un petit rire.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur, Hermione… appelle moi Remus…

Hermione hocha la tête et après un dernier salut de la main, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle trouva Ginny dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissée, tournée vers le mur, enroulée sur elle-même comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui donne des coups dans l'estomac.

- Ginny ? appela t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

La jeune fille garda les yeux fermés et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu, que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mentit Hermione.

Elle n'obtint toujours aucune réponse alors, après plusieurs autres vaines tentatives, Hermione se coucha dans son lit, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer le lendemain.

**0°0°0**

Harry était en train de rêver. Un drôle de rêve, étrange et désagréable, comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Il était debout, pieds nus, au milieu d'une vaste étendue d'eau grise et stagnante qui s'étendait autour de lui à perte de vue. Quel que soit l'endroit où se posait son regard, l'horizon était identique, mince ligne tremblotante entre le ciel lourd, menaçant et la mer glaciale. Un vent froid et cinglant plissait par moment la surface de l'eau et les bourrasques violentes venaient lui gifler le visage et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Il essaya de faire un pas mais des algues gluantes s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de ses chevilles et de ses mollets, le maintenant prisonnier là où il se tenait, seul, en plein milieu de nulle part. Seul ? En baissant la tête, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était entouré d'une multitude de cadavres qui flottaient sous la surface immobile, à ses pieds, s'entassant les uns sur les autres en un amas de jambes et de bras emmêlés. Leurs yeux étaient clos, leurs visages maigres et leur peau grisâtre recouvrait leurs os saillants.

Autour de lui, l'eau montait, inexorablement, et à ses pieds, la pile de cadavres augmentait, lui donnant une terrible envie de vomir ou de hurler. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à détacher son regard des visages exposés sous l'eau grise et transparente… des visages qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Sirius… son père… sa mère … Dumbledore… et…

Harry plissa les yeux. Devant lui, tout près, se tenait une silhouette allongée qui lui parut plus visible que les autres et très différente, moins grise, moins décharnée, plus lumineuse et plus humaine. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, flottaient à la surface, seule trace de couleur dans cet univers monochrome.

_Draco. _

Harry pensa si fort son prénom que, comme s'il l'avait entendu, le cadavre ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Le regard absent, il se releva mécaniquement, comme s'il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette et que quelqu'un quelque part tirait sur les fils pour la faire avancer.

Draco était debout à présent, raide et droit, le port altier, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon blanc, large et fluide. Il était torse nu. Sa peau était blanche comme neige, lisse, imberbe, crémeuse et le dessin de ses muscles était parfait. Aucune cicatrice ne venait l'enlaidir et abîmer sa perfection. Il avançait vers lui, balançant ses hanches à chaque mouvement, les bras le long du corps, enjambant les cadavres d'un mouvement leste.

Harry se débattit, poussa vainement sur ses jambes pour les libérer, essaya de donner des coups de pieds, mais l'eau montait toujours, lui arrivait presque au dessus de la taille maintenant. Elle était si froide que Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers de petites aiguilles dans la peau. Bientôt, celle-ci s'engourdirait.

Draco se posta en face de lui, si près que si Harry avait été capable de bouger, il lui aurait suffi de franchir quelques centimètres seulement pour pouvoir le toucher. Mais Harry ne voulait même pas le regarder.

- Tu vas te noyer, lui dit Draco d'une voix désincarnée.

Harry sentit son souffle atteindre ses narines et il respira à pleins poumons cette odeur particulière et agréable. Ce n'était pas la pourriture de cadavre qu'il avait imaginé, c'était un parfum d'embrun, de sel, d'iode et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier… d'un peu sucré…

- Je sais, murmura t-il alors que l'eau lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules.

- Et cela t'ait égal ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, répondit Harry. J'en ai assez.

- Viens avec moi…

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur la main offerte, paume tendue vers le ciel, si tentante, et sans réfléchir, il y déposa la sienne. Il essaya d'oublier l'immensité de l'eau, le vide abyssal qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et les cadavres qui n'en finissaient pas se s'agglutiner autour de lui. Il essaya d'oublier la peur et la certitude que cela n'aurait rien d'une mort paisible.

- Est-ce que je rejoindrais mes parents ? demanda t-il. Est-ce que je reverrais Sirius ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit rêveusement Draco, je ne suis jamais mort, après tout…

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva son visage vers celui de Draco. Il avait eu peur de rencontrer des yeux morts et vides mais les prunelles grises et chaleureuses pétillaient, bien vivantes.

Draco désigna l'eau tout autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas là que nous allons, déclara t-il d'une voix posée.

- Et où allons-nous alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix presque déçue.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Nulle part, dit-il distraitement. Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

- De l'eau… de l'eau… de l'eau… des cadavres… des cadavres… des cadavres… et toi…

Le sourire de Draco se fit velours et ses yeux le couvèrent doucement.

- Nous sommes à l'intérieur de ton esprit, Harry… une représentation de ton esprit, plutôt… tu ne trouves pas cet endroit affreusement désolé et lugubre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est complètement ridicule… Que ferais-tu à l'intérieur de mon esprit ?

Draco eut un petit rire cristallin et se regarda sous toutes les coutures, l'air amusé.

- Tu m'as fait bien plus beau que je ne le suis, dit-il en tâtant son ventre.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et Draco rit de plus belle.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais… Je suis venu t'aider… Donner un peu de couleur à tout ça…

Il embrassa les alentours d'un grand geste de la main.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry. Tu n'es pas Draco, je ne te crois pas…

- Quelle importance, qui je suis ? Je suis celui que tu voulais que je sois…

- Tu mens, murmura faiblement Harry.

Le visage de Draco se rapprocha du sien, si beau que Harry retint son souffle. Ce Draco-là était si différent ce celui à côté duquel il s'était endormi ! Il n'y avait pas de cernes violettes sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air malade ou fatigué et sa terreur semblait l'avoir quitté. Plus grand que lui, irradiant une force et un aura magnifiques, il était rassurant, éblouissant.

- Tu as foi en moi Harry et en tous les gens qui t'entourent… dis-moi pourquoi tu as si peu d'estime pour toi-même ?

- Parce que je me déteste… parce que je porte malheur, répondit sombrement Harry.

Sous la surface de l'eau, Harry sentit les bras protecteurs se glisser autour de sa taille et se refermer sur lui, lui insufflant une chaleur telle que son corps perdit immédiatement toute sensation d'engourdissement.

- Tu m'as sorti de l'eau, Harry, c'est à mon tour de faire la même chose pour toi.

Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes, dures et froides, mais infiniment douces et tendres. Plus qu'un baiser, ce fut une caresse, un effleurement presque irréel et Harry ferma les yeux, répondant à la pression délicate des lèvres qui couvraient les siennes, goûtant du bout de sa langue le sel sur la peau exquise de Draco. Il avait envie de se fondre dans ce baiser délicieux, de disparaître entièrement. Il se sentait revenir à la vie. Il sentait sa force renaître, et autour de lui les cadavres disparurent, l'eau se retira et le soleil perça les nuages. Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de Draco et ses doigts caressèrent la peau souple et soyeuse des épaules. Tout son corps tremblait, désirait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'embrasser plus profondément mais Draco se recula, souriant légèrement quand un grognement de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de Harry.

- Cette fois-ci, notre destin est en marche, Harry…

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour revenir à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Toi et moi nous avons des choses à faire… ensemble…

- Quelles choses ?

Harry était perplexe.

- Fais-moi confiance. Tout se passe exactement comme prévu. Tu oublieras sans doute ce rêve, en partie tout du moins, mais il y aura bientôt des indices, des signes pour te mettre sur la voie… garde les yeux ouverts, Harry…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Suis ton instinct, suis ton cœur, il te guidera vers un pouvoir dont tu ignores encore tout. Ce pouvoir est la clé, tu comprends (Harry fit non de la tête) Je serais là pour t'aider… ni toi, ni moi ne le savons encore mais Dumbledore lui le savait déjà… alors ne lutte pas Harry, souviens toi de ça…

- Quel pouvoir ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore quelques années auparavant.

- L'amour ?

Draco sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr que si, dit Draco en caressant les lèvres de Harry de son pouce.

- Et qu'est-ce que toi, tu viens faire là dedans ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Draco, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir la caresse.

Draco secoua la tête, amusé et éclata d'un rire clair et mélodieux.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit-il.

**0°0°0**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Il avait la langue pâteuse, la bouche sèche et son bras lui faisait terriblement mal à force d'être rester tendu dans la même position toute la nuit. Il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il tenait toujours fermement la main moite et brûlante de Draco dans la sienne et avec douceur, il récupéra ses doigts, entremêlés à ceux de Draco.

Harry jeta un œil au visage endormi et sourit. Draco ne ressemblait pas au Draco de son rêve. Il était trop pâle, presque maladif et il avait l'air si vulnérable que Harry ressentait un étrange besoin de le protéger.

Pourtant, un air serein avait remplacé l'anxiété de la veille au soir et quand Harry déposa sa main sur l'oreiller, elle ne chercha plus la sienne. Les cernes semblaient légèrement moins accentuées et la peau de son visage moins transparente. Il pensa que c'était bon signe. Dormir lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Comment avait-il pu s'en priver pendant si longtemps ?

Harry se coucha sur le dos et soupira, puis, soudainement son esprit réalisa quelque chose qui jusque là lui avait totalement échappé et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il leva légèrement la couverture et retint un gémissement en découvrant ce qu'elle cachait. Le désir puissant qu'il avait ressenti n'avait pas fait réagir son corps que dans son rêve !

_Stupide rêve à la con !_ pensa Harry avec fureur.

Il sortit de la chaleur confortable du lit et frissonna violemment quand il gagna le couloir glacé. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se jeta sous la douche, fermant les yeux quand le jet d'eau froide courut le long de sa peau. Il y resta, immobile et tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'apaise enfin.

Nageant dans le brouillard, encore perturbé par son rêve, terrifié par sa réaction, il faillit percuter Ginny de plein fouet en sortant de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui entourait sa taille.

- Désolé, Gin, marmonna Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Ginny portait une courte chemise de nuit bleu ciel, son visage était pâle, ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle le retint par la main.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix faible que celui-ci eut du mal à reconnaître.

Où était donc passée la Ginny combattive, déterminée, au caractère bien trempée qu'il connaissait? Depuis quand était-elle devenue cette petite chose brisée ? Est-ce que c'était sa faute, à lui ?

Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues et impulsivement, elle se blottit contre son torse nu. De surprise, Harry se figea avant de caresser maladroitement ses cheveux, l'enveloppant de ses bras alors que ceux de Ginny se nouaient dans son dos et que son visage ne nichait contre sa peau. Il la berça quelques minutes, s'attendant à ce que son corps s'embrase, comme quand Draco l'avait étreint, embrassé dans son rêve, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il embrasse Ginny…

- Gin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que… même si ça me fait mal… même si je ne comprends pas… je suis prête à l'accepter… parce que je t'aime… et parce qu'avant tout, je suis ton amie… quel que soit la personne que toi tu aimes.

- De quoi tu parles, Gin ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas à Ron…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais tout.

- Tu sais tout quoi ?

- Harry, fit-elle, en levant vers lui son visage bouffi de chagrin, je sais tout à propos de Malfoy.

- Quoi, à propos de Malfoy ? demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

Ginny soupira et se dégagea doucement.

- Ne complique pas les choses, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que vous… sortez ensemble ?

Les mots semblèrent lui coûter un effort surhumain et Harry ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Moi et Malfoy ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Harry, je vous ai vu…

- Et tu as vu quoi exactement ? Je suis resté avec lui cette nuit parce qu'il était incapable de rester seul, bordel ! Il était en train de se laisser mourir, Gin… Je suis resté parce que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi si j'avais du me trouver à sa place ! Il a peur du noir, il fait des cauchemars, il s'empêche volontairement de dormir, il est dans un état lamentable. Ça le rassurait de ne pas être seul et moi je suis resté pour le surveiller… qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?

- Vous vous teniez par la main, Harry… j'ai pensé…

- Non, on ne se tenait pas la main, Ginny. Il s'accrochait à moi parce qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar… je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte… et puis merde, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je n'ai rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible ou d'immoral ou je ne sais quoi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Harry, s'exclama Ginny. Mais si tu étais…

- Si j'étais quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix aiguë, les joues rouges de colère et d'indignation.

- Si tu étais homosexuel… ce ne serait pas si grave, Harry… à la longue, je suppose que j'arriverais à m'y faire et ça ne changerait rien à ce que moi j'éprouve pour toi… même si ça doit être avec Malfoy, je veux que tu sois heureux…

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

- Tu es complètement ridicule !

Elle l'observa pensivement pendant un moment, puis peu à peu l'espoir envahit son visage.

- Je me suis fait des idées ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- Evidemment ! Comment as-tu pu croire que lui et moi, on…

Il fit une grimace dégoûtée, tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve, loin de là. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? La réalité, l'avenir, ça ne pouvait être que Ginny, non ? Parce que Ginny, elle, était une fille.

Elle eut un petit rire heureux et serra à nouveau Harry dans ses bras. Et sans réfléchir, pour se prouver qu'il était encore maître de son corps et de ses sensations, et même si c'était stupide, il se pencha et embrassa Ginny, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de vigueur et de douceur, mécaniquement, sans ferveur, mais de ça Ginny ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle répondit passionnément à son baiser et se pressa contre lui. Les mains à plat sur son torse, elle le poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le regard fiévreux, elle dévisagea Harry et celui-ci retint son souffle. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle souleva sa chemise de nuit, la passa au dessus de sa tête et la laissa tomber sur le sol. L'air soudain timide, les joues rouges, elles plaqua son bras en travers de sa poitrine pour la cacher et se tint debout, seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements.

- Tu es magnifique, Gin, dit Harry en détaillant sa peau blanche parsemée de tache de son, les jambes fuselées, le ventre plat, le bombement gracieux de la poitrine, les clavicules saillantes.

Et c'était vrai. Ginny était magnifique. En la voyant presque nue, n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué ne pourrait s'empêcher de la désirer ardemment… mais pas Harry… dont l'esprit tout entier était occupé par un rêve bien différent.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et Harry recula un peu, jusqu'à ce que son dos butte contre la porte en verre de la douche.

Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur la peau douce de sa taille avant de déposer un chapelet de tendres baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

- C'est toi qui es magnifique, murmura t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Harry répondit à son baiser, puis, n'y tenant plus, il la repoussa doucement.

- Gin, dit-il, l'air incertain en scrutant son visage déterminé.

- Je te veux Harry, je t'en supplie.

Le visage de Harry prit une expression angoissée alors que Ginny commençait à dénouer sa serviette. _Je peux le faire_, se dit la partie stupide de son esprit, _je peux le faire_. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui, heureusement pour lui, demeurait lucide, le ramena à la raison : _A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Elle te veut… mais pas toi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ne la désires même pas ! Comment peux-tu croire que tu arriveras à lui faire l'amour !_

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur sa serviette pour la maintenir en place et Ginny se recula, perplexe. Harry la repoussa et se dirigea vers la porte, battant en retraite, avec l'air apeuré d'un animal pris dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture.

- Je suis désolé, Gin, je ne peux pas…

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ignorant l'air blessé de Ginny qui serrait sa chemise de nuit contre sa poitrine pour se cacher et il s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

Il avait un problème.

Oh oui, il avait vraiment un sérieux problème.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_A suivre…_

_Oui oui, je sais… vous allez encore me traiter de sadique de vous laisser en plan comme ça… mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas continuer le chapitre, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir le poster ce week-end ! _

_Essayez de me pardonner… _

_En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu parce que ça n'a pas été facile à écrire… j'ai bien failli m'arracher quelques cheveux au passage ! Mais finalement, j'ai pensé à vous mes chers lecteurs adorés et je me suis accrochée !_

_Alors à vos claviers ! Laissez moi une petite review ! _

_Biz à tous et à la prochaine ! _


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sommeil de plomb

**Chapitre 5**

**Sommeil de plomb**

L'aube venait à peine de se lever lorsque Severus Rogue descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Celui-ci s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs noires et inhospitalières des catacombes qui serpentaient sous le Manoir telles de sinistres galeries creusées dans la terre par quelque étrange et gigantesque animal. Quand il franchit la dernière marche, il emprunta un étroit couloir sur sa droite, éclairé par la lumière flamboyante de dizaines de torches fixées aux murs par des carcans métalliques. Il longea des cavités creuses où l'humidité suintait et passa devant plusieurs cellules qui s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres, semblables à des alvéoles. Des formes humaines se recroquevillèrent dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus éloignés de leur cage, comme animées par l'espoir vain de passer inaperçues, d'échapper au regard du bourreau.

Le masque glacial et figé de Rogue qui avançait d'un pas vif et déterminé dans le couloir, sa longue robe noire flottant autour de lui tel un macabre halo, n'aurait jamais pu laisser deviner aux prisonniers qu'il était pourtant le seul Mangemort qui répugnait vraiment à se trouver là. Dans ses iris noires, la lueur d'inquiétude affolée s'était noyée dans une indifférence de façade, jusqu'à en devenir presque invisible, pour les prisonniers en tout cas.

L'air hagard, ces derniers masseraient dans un air alourdi par la puanteur ambiante. Le mélange des odeurs de renfermé, de saleté et de sueur était exécrable et le coin de la bouche de Rogue tressaillait nerveusement sous le coup de la répulsion. Mais pire encore était l'odeur de la mort qui flottait au dessus des cadavres. Pâles silhouettes recroquevillées, souvent grotesques, certains côtoyaient encore les vivants mais Rogue avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les uns et les autres, tant les vivants, ici, semblaient dénués d'existence. Ils pourrissaient dans leur cellule depuis si longtemps que l'odeur leur était presque devenue indécelable et familière, rassurante même, parce qu'elle leur assurait que s'ils pouvaient toujours la sentir alors ils étaient encore vivants.

Nombreux étaient ceux que l'isolement et les tortures avaient affaiblis puis fait sombrer. Ceux-là n'avaient même plus le réflexe vital de se cacher lorsqu'un Mangemort rodait dans le couloir. Ils erraient sans but, la démarche molle, le dos courbé, les yeux fixes et vides, l'air absent. Ils ne voyaient plus personne, ne se rendaient plus compte de rien. Ils dormaient sur leurs fines paillasses, roulés en boule sur eux-mêmes et souvent, ils criaient ou pleuraient dans leur sommeil. A chaque fois, Rogue sentait leur souffrance creuser un trou dans sa poitrine mais il savait que ceux-là ne sortiraient jamais vivants de cet endroit et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, pas sans se faire un peu plus démasquer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à la supercherie, Rogue en était certain. Il sentait le regard de Voldemort peser sur lui. Il voyait des myriades de questions s'agiter dans ses yeux rouges, l'ombre du reproche les assombrir par moment et des étincelles de fureur accentuer leur éclat naturellement menaçant. Mais il se taisait, se contentant de l'observer en silence, le laissant s'enfoncer peu à peu dans un état proche de la paranoïa. Il semblait le guetter, décortiquer chacun de ses gestes, analyser chaque expression de son visage, attendant dans l'ombre le moment où il ferait le faux pas qui le trahirait.

Parce qu'il le savait, Rogue se montrait irréprochable, appliqué, minutieux et en même temps il ne cessait de s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement de Voldemort. Ne savait-il pas quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ? Quelque chose qui liait irrémédiablement Draco à cette guerre et qui le poussait à le rechercher avec une application qui dépassait l'entendement ? Même ses partisans les plus fidèles commençaient à se poser des questions. Les murmures se propageaient, emplissant le Manoir de leur bourdonnement volatil et les rumeurs se répandaient, échauffant les esprits. Car les Mangemorts aimaient l'action, les missions dangereuses, les enjeux importants, la magie noire qui les nourrissaient, et fouiller la ville sans relâche à la recherche de Draco ne suffisait en aucun cas à les euphoriser, les remplir. Au contraire, l'impression de stagnation était presque insupportable, quel que soit le nombre de moldus qu'ils supprimaient pour se divertir. Bellatrix rageait : « C'est comme ça qu'il pense gagner la guerre ? » disait-elle « En laissant à l'autre camp tout le temps de se rassembler ? »

Rogue espérait qu'elle avait raison, que l'obsession de Voldemort permettrait à l'Ordre de gagner du temps, de grossir ses rangs, d'entraîner Potter mais pour le moment, un problème bien différent l'inquiétait, le précipitait dans les sous-sols du Manoir en lui faisant oublier toute sa prudence, toute sa retenue. A cet instant, seule la porte fermée au bout de cet interminable couloir sombre et humide importait. Une main décharnée se glissa au travers des barreaux, essaya à tâtons de lui attraper la cheville et, alors que les lamentations plaintives des prisonniers emplissaient les sous-sols, il eut un mouvement de recul angoissé, mais pas une seule seconde ses yeux ne quittèrent la porte qui se rapprochait.

**0°0°0**

Au même moment, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Draco était en train de rêver.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce chaleureuse aux murs lambrissés, assis dans un confortable fauteuil de velours rouge sombre et devant lui, une cheminée ronronnait doucement, projetant dans la pièce les effluves d'une chaleur douce et bienfaisante. Sur sa droite, le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une élégante robe pourpre, était assis dans un fauteuil identique au sien et sirotait un vin clair, sa tête dodelinant légèrement.

Quand il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus et pétillants le dévisagèrent et un grand sourire heureux vint éclairer son visage parcheminé.

- Draco ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en posant son verre sur la table basse. C'est un tel plaisir de te voir enfin ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'attends mais tu n'as pas été très enclin au sommeil, ces derniers temps…

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit Draco en détournant le regard du visage bienveillant de Dumbledore.

- Ne sois pas désolé, répondit le vieil homme, un sourire dans la voix. On ne peut pas dire que là où je suis, le temps ait une grande importance…

La gorge nouée, Draco tendit ses mains pâles et glacées devant lui, les paumes tournées vers la cheminée. Bien qu'il ne portât que le fin pyjama de lin blanc que Mme Pomfresh l'avait forcé à enfiler la veille, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir aussi froid. Pourquoi les sensations lui semblaient-elles aussi réelles ? Par quel mystère était-il à ce point conscient de tout ? N'était-il pas seulement en train de rêver ?

- Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu es bel et bien en train de dormir mais ceci est bien plus qu'un simple rêve. J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? demanda Draco.

- Comme dans un livre ouvert, sourit Dumbledore en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Silencieux, Draco suivit des yeux le mouvement vacillant des flammes basses qui consumaient lentement les longues bûches déjà calcinées.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, constata Dumbledore.

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- J'ai vécu des moments difficiles, répondit-il simplement.

- Je le sais, Draco, je le sais, soupira Dumbledore, et crois-moi, si j'avais su ce qui t'arriverait, il y a bien des choses que j'aurais fait différemment. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'épargner tout cela.

- Il fallait bien que je sois puni, murmura Draco.

- Balivernes ! s'exclama Dumbledore en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. De quoi aurait-il fallu que tu sois puni ?

Draco eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules, plus fataliste qu'indifférent, comme s'il y avait eu une raison logique, une légitimité irréfutable, dans les horreurs qu'il avait subies. Ce vague mouvement de son corps fut la seule réponse qu'il donna à Dumbledore. Il n'y eut pas de mots, pas d'excuses, pas de larmes coupables. Juste ce tremblement des épaules qui voulait tout dire.

La bienveillance du vieille homme lui était insupportable. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de punition plus implacable, plus douloureuse. S'il l'avait insulté, giflé, roué de coups, Draco n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Il y avait tant d'absurdité, de grotesque dans cette situation qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Ni la gentillesse de Dumbledore à son égard, ni la raison pour laquelle il venait visiter ses rêves comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, dit doucement Dumbledore, comme s'il cherchait à répondre à la question que Draco n'avait pas osé formuler.

- Je vais bien, souffla Draco mais sa voix, lasse, presque atone, manquait cruellement de conviction.

- A qui veux tu faire croire ça ?

Un petit rire que Draco avait voulu ironique, plein de détachement, de sarcasme, sortit de sa gorge, mais à ses oreilles, il lui parut juste faible, mal assuré, un peu tremblant, presque éraillé.

- Je croirais entendre Potter ! marmonna t-il.

Un sourire énigmatique fendit le visage ridé de Dumbledore alors que de sa main droite il jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa longue barbe argentée.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'il se prendrait à ce point d'affection pour toi, je n'aurais jamais voulu le croire, dit-il en riant.

- N'exagérons rien, grommela Draco qui, pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, affirma Dumbledore.

Son regard se fit soudain nostalgique, un peu vague, comme perdu dans un passé devenu lointain, impossible à rattraper et Draco se demanda brièvement si pour être au courant de toutes ces choses, Dumbledore les regardaient vivre, maintenant qu'il avait quitté le monde des vivants et s'il assistait au spectacle pitoyable de leurs pauvres petites existences à eux, misérables marionnettes qui courraient droit vers la guerre, avec la sensation grisante mais tellement factice de participer à quelque chose de grand, quelque chose qui façonnerait l'histoire et y laisserait son empreinte indélébile.

Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les marionnettes qu'ils étaient devenus, c'était bel et bien Dumbledore qui les avait fabriquées de toute pièce. Avec sa perspicacité habituelle, sa connaissance de l'avenir que personne n'avait jamais comprise, il avait fait d'eux de braves petits soldats jetés à corps perdu dans quelque chose de trop grand et trop violent pour eux et Draco espérait un peu amèrement que lorsque il les regardait évoluer, apprendre la souffrance et la peur, la mort en bandoulière, Dumbledore se sentait fier de ses créations. Sinon à quoi bon ?

Le regard du vieil homme le scruta avec gravité, une ombre grandissant dans ses yeux bleus, comme s'il continuait à lire dans ses pensées mais rapidement, ils redevinrent clairs, pétillants et quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était toujours aussi ferme mais empreinte d'un amusement que lui seul semblait pouvoir pleinement comprendre.

- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de vos toutes premières chamailleries, de vos longues disputes stériles, de votre violence mutuelle et de votre imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de la vie de l'autre un enfer. Vous étiez les seuls à ne pas voir que votre soit-disant différence n'était pas aussi criante que vous le pensiez ! Votre relation était tellement hostile, tellement superficielle ! Mais aujourd'hui il a besoin de toi.

Sourcils froncés, Draco ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste impérieux de la main.

- C'est pour cela que je voulais te voir. Car si ton état est visiblement préoccupant, chez Harry, c'est beaucoup plus subtil. Il parvient à avoir l'air égal à lui-même, enjoué, mais dans ses yeux, on peut lire la mesure de tout ce qui a changé. Il n'a plus la force de rêver ni même celle d'entrevoir la moindre petite miette d'espoir et en même temps qu'il souffre, incapable de faire son deuil et accablé par une culpabilité qui le dévore, il perd toute envie de se battre, toute confiance en lui-même et en ses amis. Mais surtout il est en train de se délester de ce qui faisait de lui un être si extraordinaire et attachant : sa capacité presque exceptionnelle à aimer.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé mais en quoi cela prouve t-il qu'il a besoin de moi ?

- Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le ramener à la raison.

- Le ramener à la raison ? répéta Draco, perplexe. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, l'issue de cette guerre dépend entièrement de lui et du succès de la mission que je lui ai confié. Cependant, le chemin jusque-là sera long, très long et extrêmement périlleux car cette guerre est loin d'avoir montré toute la cruauté et la souffrance qu'elle est capable de causer. Harry a déjà perdu beaucoup et sa souffrance est en train de le détourner de la voie sur laquelle je l'ai placé car il a soif de revanche, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs la seule force qui lui reste. Mais ce n'est pas une force saine et elle ne lui sera d'aucune utilité pour vaincre Voldemort. Ce qui risque d'arriver, c'est que sa haine et son désir de vengeance ne surpassent sa raison, et surtout qu'il finisse par se perdre en chemin. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.

Tout au long du discours de Dumbledore, Draco avait gardé les sourcils froncés, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines, grondant dans son ventre et jusque dans son cœur comme un monstre tapi. Alors c'était ça ! Si Dumbledore avait brusquement fait irruption dans ses rêves c'était parce que son précieux petit Potter filait un mauvais coton ! Il aurait du s'en douter !

- Je vois mal Potter faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! protesta Draco.

Il se sentait le devoir de le défendre même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était à cause des mots que Dumbledore avait employé. Quand il avait dit « la voie sur laquelle je l'ai placé » Draco avait compris que de toutes les poupées fabriquées, Potter était celle dans laquelle on avait enfoncé le plus d'aiguilles, celle qui était pourvue du plus grand nombre de fils, que des mains étrangères s'employaient à tirer dans tous les sens, s'acharnant à se rendre maître de sa vie. Pour la première fois il ressentit de la pitié pour lui, même une certaine forme de tristesse. Pour la première fois, il n'eut pas envie d'être à sa place car il était certain que tous seraient prêt à sacrifier la vie de Potter du moment qu'il les menait à la victoire. Peut-être même Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, inconscient semblait-il du remue-ménage qui s'effectuait dans la tête de Draco, eut un sourire indulgent, le genre de sourire que l'on adresse à un enfant dépassé par l'enjeu véritable d'une conversation.

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! dit-il. S'il en avait eu la force et l'occasion, il l'aurait déjà fait. C'est pourquoi tu dois m'aider, Draco.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir agacé.

- Et comment ? demanda t-il.

- Assure-toi que l'amour soit une chose en laquelle il puisse continuer à croire, répondit Dumbledore d'un air si sérieux que Draco éclata d'un rire grinçant.

- Vous savez quoi ? siffla t-il. Je ne peux pas croire que le grand Dumbledore soit capable de sortir des phrases à ce point digne d'un pauvre roman d'amour écrit par la plus cruche des romantiques ! Et je ne peux pas croire que c'est à moi que vous demandez ce genre de choses ! (il eut un nouvel éclat de rire moqueur) Alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Alors que vous ne pouviez pas trouver moins sentimental que moi ! Et puis comment je fais ça ? Je rabiboche le joli petit couple qu'il formait avec sa rouquine ? Ce sont ces rêves à elle qu'il fallait visiter, dans ce cas-là ! Si vous cherchiez une marieuse, vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse !

Devant la colère de Draco, Dumbledore se contenta d'un nouveau sourire réjoui.

- Harry n'est pas amoureux de Ginny, affirma t-il. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs sans doute jamais été. Il a besoin d'avoir à ses côtés une personne indépendante, dotée d'un caractère fort, qui puisse allier sa force à la sienne, une personne qui soit un soutien inépuisable et infaillible, qui l'aimera suffisamment pour accepter que partager sa vie puisse être un risque pour elle et que la perspective de le perdre n'effrayera pas, une personne complémentaire, avec qui il formera un tout puissant, un tout capable de raviver son envie de se battre, son envie de gagner...

- On dirait que vous avez déjà une idée bien précise sur la personne, persifla Draco, le regard glacial.

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire, les yeux toujours pétillants, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par l'attitude revêche de Draco.

- Mais j'ai tout de même quelques questions, continua Draco, sans se départir de son ton ironique. Où je trouve cette perle rare ? Comment je la fais tomber dans les bras de notre héros national ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que c'est à _moi _que vous demandez de faire ça ? Potter a des amis, non ? Ils seront ravis de faire ça pour lui ! Parce que moi pas ! L'avoir vu roucouler avec sa rouquine adorée, c'était déjà assez mielleux et écœurant comme ça, alors merci bien !

Dumbledore eut l'air amusé de quelqu'un qui se délecte d'une plaisanterie seulement connue de lui-même.

- Es-tu à ce point aveugle, Draco ? dit-il en haussant ses sourcils clairsemés.

- Aveugle à propos de quoi ? s'offusqua Draco en croisant les bras.

- Harry est en train de tomber amoureux.

La bouche de Draco forma un « oh » stupéfait et il sentit soudainement quelque chose de glacé courir dans ses veines et peser dans son estomac, lui donnant la nausée. C'était désagréable. Douloureux, même.

- Génial, marmonna t-il en fuyant le regard scrutateur du vieil homme, qui étudiait son visage comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose de précis. Voilà qui nous facilite la tâche, non ?

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent légèrement et Draco crut le voir lever discrètement les yeux au ciel.

- Malheureusement pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Draco dont le visage reflétait désormais un ennui si profond que personne n'aurait pu deviner son état d'agitation intérieur.

- Harry est en pleine phase de déni.

- Déni de quoi ?

- Il se trouve qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Potter est homosexuel ? s'exclama t-il, incrédule, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

Si à ce moment-là, il avait décidé de déterrer la hache de guerre, il aurait déjà eu une sérieuse longueur d'avance. Cela aurait même pu lui sembler savoureux si ce genre de choses l'avait encore amusé, et si lui-même n'avait pas été aussi ambigu de ce côté-là.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Il n'est ni homosexuel, ni hétérosexuel : il est juste amoureux. Et comme souvent dans ce cas-là le sexe de la personne importe peu… sauf que lui ne le sait pas encore…

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Draco passa en revue tous les garçons que Potter fréquentait à Poudlard, cherchant en vain parmi tous les visages familiers celui que Potter pouvait bien aimer mais les images s'agitaient dans sa tête, formant un tourbillon insaisissable et plus il cherchait, plus la réponse semblait lui échapper. Quelque chose de lourd se forma dans sa poitrine et remonta au niveau de sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bizarre, aussi comprimé à l'intérieur de lui même, aussi oppressé. Potter était amoureux… et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Ce n'est quand même pas… Weasley ? s'exclama t-il d'une voix tendue, un rictus horrifié tordant sa bouche.

Légèrement vexé, Draco vit les épaules de Dumbledore trembler sous l'effet du rire silencieux qui le secouait.

- Non, finit-il par dire quand il eut retrouvé son sérieux, ce n'est pas Ron Weasley. Réfléchis un peu à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… je t'ai donné tant d'indices que je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé la réponse par toi-même !

Et alors, d'un seul coup, Draco comprit où Dumbledore voulait en venir, pourquoi c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné et il reçut la vérité comme on se prend une porte en pleine figure. Elle le laissa assommé, un peu étourdi mais paradoxalement plus léger.

- _Moi_ ? couina t-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec bienveillance alors que la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Draco le fixait sans ciller, comme s'il attendait le moment où Dumbledore éclaterait de rire et s'exclamerait que tout cela n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Mais Dumbledore ne riait pas et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, jusqu'à devenir aussi effrénés que le roulement d'un tambour. Mais sa tête semblait vide. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il en secouant la tête comme si cela allait l'aider à chasser cette idée.

- C'est ton droit, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur.

- Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi… nous sommes amis… juste amis… et encore je n'en suis même pas sûr !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un ami aurait à ce point besoin du contact physique de l'autre, de le toucher, de sentir sa présence, d'apaiser sa souffrance ? Moi pas… ou alors je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'ami…

Les joues écarlates, Draco continuait à secouer la tête avec une telle frénésie qu'il commençait à se sentir vaseux.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'homosexualité qui te pose un problème, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire complice. Il me semble qu'il s'est passé dans mon école des choses qui contrediraient toutes les objections que tu pourrais avancer. Ne prends pas cet air étonné, il se trouve que je sais tout ce qui se passe entre les murs de Poudlard, Draco, quel que soit le soin que tu aies mis à les cacher !

Gardant un air digne, presque hautain, Draco ne détourna pas les yeux. Dumbledore voulait le mettre mal à l'aise ? Parfait ! Il verrait bien qui était le plus fort à ce genre de petit jeu !

- Je ne suis pas certain que ma vie sexuelle vous regarde ! rétorqua t-il froidement. Mais puisqu'on en parle sans tabous, autant que vous sachiez la vérité sur toutes ces choses qu'on ne peut visiblement pas vous cacher. Comme vous l'avez très justement fait remarqué un peu plus tôt, le sexe de la personne n'importe pas toujours. Fille, garçon, cela n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance pour moi puisqu'à chaque fois, il ne s'agit que de sexe. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime le plaisir et je le prends là où il est, quelle que soit la personne qui me l'offre et ça ne me pose pas le plus petit problème de moralité ! On m'a appris à agir comme ça ! Le sexe aussi est une affaire de pouvoir ! Il n'y pas d'attachement, pas de sentiments, juste du plaisir et ça me va comme ça ! Je doute que votre prude petit Potter soit le genre de personne à qui ce genre de relation convienne ! Surtout si comme vous dites, il est amoureux de moi !

- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, répondit Dumbledore sans paraître gêné par le tour que prenait la conversation. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, sache que Harry te désire. Je pense d'ailleurs ne pas me tromper en affirmant que pour le moment son désir prime même sur ses sentiments…

- Là n'est pas la question ! Ce n'est pas de coucherie que vous m'avez parlé mais d'amour ! Or l'amour est un sentiment pour lequel je ne suis pas fait, c'est comme ça ! Vous ne voudriez pas que je lui fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Si tu ne veux pas l'aimer, je préfèrerai que tu t'en ailles loin de lui. Mais tu te trompes. Nous sommes tous faits pour aimer. Il s'agit juste de trouver la bonne personne.

- Et vous pensez que la bonne personne, pour moi, c'est Potter ? fit Draco avec un haussement de sourcil incrédule.

- En tout cas, je suis certain que tu es la bonne personne pour lui. Et il le sait. (Il sourit à nouveau de manière réjouie) Même si lui aussi a eu besoin d'un rêve pour commencer à comprendre !

- C'est votre nouveau passe-temps ? Perturber le sommeil des gens en produisant des rêves absurdes ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

- Il faut bien que je continue à m'amuser ! Dans le cas de Harry, j'avoue m'être montrer beaucoup plus subtil qu'avec toi et beaucoup plus créatif !

- Vous continuez à tout contrôler n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco avec amertume. Dans ce cas, pour votre cher Potter, on ne peut pas dire que vous lui ayez choisi quelqu'un de bien !

- Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai choisi, c'est lui seul. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien même s'il faut parfois gratter sous la surface pour le découvrir !

- Je vous ai tué ! s'écria Draco en se levant, soudain livide.

- Non, Draco… tu as fait tout le contraire…

- C'est faux, cria t-il, je sais que c'est faux… je vous ai tué… j'y pense à chaque seconde qui passe… à ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, à ce que j'aurais du faire ou ne pas faire et à chaque fois, j'en arrive à la même conclusion : j'ai votre sang sur mes mains et j'aurai beau faire tout ce que je voudrais, je n'arriverais jamais à le faire disparaître, jamais, c'est comme s'il était tatoué sur ma peau, comme s'il me salissait ! Mais le pire c'est que cette nuit-là en haut de la tour, je ne vous ai pas seulement tué vous… c'est moi aussi que j'ai tué ! Depuis je n'ai plus jamais été le même…

Il donna un coup de pied dans la table et le verre qui était posé dessus se fracassa sur le sol, répandant le liquide ambré sur le tapis.

- J'ai tué la dernière personne entre les mains de laquelle Potter était prêt à remettre sa vie, sur qui il comptait plus que sur quiconque… il ne peut pas m'aimer… tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont on tombe amoureux !

Draco se laissa mollement tomber dans le fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son bras et il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule.

- Draco, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as décidément une bien piètre opinion de toi-même ! Harry n'a jamais été un garçon comme les autres et les circonstances qui vous ont rapproché ne sont pas non plus ordinaires. Il t'a regardé mourir, il a senti la vie s'échapper de toi et cela l'a bouleversé au delà des mots. Harry est comme ça, excessif dans sa colère, dans sa haine mais aussi dans son amour… il te cherchera, te repoussera selon son humeur… Mais je sais que tu es assez fort pour prendre soin de lui, pour supporter ses états d'âme… C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Seulement il faut que tu en aies envie… Si tel n'est pas le cas, je préfère que tu t'en ailles maintenant ! Mais si Harry est ce que tu veux, alors quand il décidera de partir, tu t'en iras avec lui. Même si lui ne veut pas. Même si ses amis ne veulent pas. Ne le laisse surtout pas partir sans toi.

- Vous oubliez que mon corps ne me le permettra pas.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là.

- Vous allez me guérir ?

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Draco.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison ?

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous vous servez de moi ?

- J'ai bien plus d'affection pour toi que tu ne sembles le croire…

Le menton de Draco se plissa en une moue sceptique.

- Potter a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en vous mais moi pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas me manipuler !

- Comme il n'est absolument pas question que je te manipule, tout est donc pour le mieux et nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dumbledore remonta ses manches d'un air affairé et se frotta les mains. De son côté, Draco oscillait entre la perplexité, l'agacement et l'anxiété.

- Comment comptez-vous me guérir ? demanda t-il.

- La magie est capable de bien des choses. Approche.

Non sans réticence, Draco finit par s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil de Dumbledore et ce dernier posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le sommet de sa tête blonde. Et alors qu'il sentait un flux presque électrique le parcourir, Draco oublia sa colère, sa prudence, son manque de confiance et il plongea ses grands yeux gris dans le regard de Dumbledore.

- Je ne vous aurais pas tué, murmura t-il, le regard embué.

Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- Je l'ai toujours su, Draco.

- Je voulais en être sûr.

Dumbledore eut un sourire chaleureux mais ses propres yeux semblaient humides, sa bouche légèrement tremblante.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est un adieu, Draco, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vous ne reviendrez plus hanter mes rêves ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis certain que je n'aurai plus besoin de le faire. N'oublie pas Draco que tu n'es plus seul. Harry est loyal et si tu laisses la porte ouverte, il sera toujours là pour toi alors ne la renferme pas, et ne le laisse pas, lui, la refermer, et tu verras que tout ira pour le mieux…

- Est-ce que je me souviendrais de ce rêve ?

- Tu te souviendras de tout. Alors n'oublie pas de saluer Harry de ma part.

- Je le ferai, promit Draco.

- Bien… Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Draco fit « oui » de la tête et immédiatement une torpeur étrange saisit tout son corps, comme s'il avait brutalement été fait de coton. Dumbledore avait disparu. La petite pièce circulaire également. Il devait être de retour dans sa chambre mais rien ne lui permettait de le vérifier car le noir était complet et ses paupières closes. Il fut incapable de les soulever. Elles semblaient soudées à ses yeux. La panique qui le saisit lui coupa un moment le souffle. Ainsi donc, c'était comme ça que Dumbledore avait voulu le guérir ? Il eut envie de le maudire. Il eut envie d'avoir dit non. Il voulut hurler, frapper, pleurer mais il n'était plus capable de rien. Son esprit était éveillé mais habitait un corps inerte, inutile.

Une nouvelle prison.

Et pourtant, il y trouva un réconfort inattendu. Parce que soudainement, il se rendit compte d'une chose étrange, d'une chose qui n'avait pas été là quand il s'était endormi : il y avait une main chaude qui enserrait la sienne.

**0°0°0**

Dans les cachots, Rogue s'arrêta devant une porte de bois rongée par la moisissure, sortit un trousseau de sa poche et fit tourner une clé en métal rouillé dans la serrure.

La cellule carrée où il pénétra était volontairement isolée des autres, dépouillée, obscure et bien trop vaste pour la silhouette gracile de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était allongée, totalement immobile sur un matelas inconfortable posé à même le sol, si fin que Rogue pouvait imaginer sans peine la dureté et la froideur des pierres sous son dos fragile. Elle semblait contempler le plafond, sans prêter la moindre attention aux mouvements sporadiques des rats qui tournaient autour d'elle, alléchés par l'odeur du sang. Si Rogue n'avait pas vu ses doigts pianoter sur le rebord du lit, comme s'ils suivaient le rythme d'une musique funèbre et imaginaire, il aurait cru qu'elle était morte.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était là mais elle semblait avoir pris dix ou vingt ans. Elle avait la silhouette maigre et courbée d'une vieille femme, les mains crochues, les cheveux trop longs, trop pâles, trop emmêlés et même sans voir encore son visage, Rogue trouvait qu'elle ressemblait aux fantômes des films d'horreur moldus.

En entendant le bruit feutré de ses pas frappant la pierre dure de sa cellule, Narcissa se redressa lentement et comme au ralenti, elle tourna vers lui ses yeux aveugles. Rogue réprima à la fois un cri de stupeur et un grognement de dégoût. Du sang avait coulé de ses yeux sur ses joues, traçant des sillons écarlates sur sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- Qui est-là ? demanda t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en le fixant de ses yeux morts.

- C'est moi, Severus, répondit Rogue en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction et de s'agenouiller devant elle.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il prit le visage de Narcissa en coupe, avec douceur et précaution. Il posa un regard grave sur le visage mutilé de cette femme qu'il avait juré à Draco de protéger et dont la beauté froide, qu'elle avait léguée à son fils comme un trésor, avait totalement disparue, remplacée par cette caricature de visage, cette figure qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Là où avaient jadis briller deux yeux gris et vifs, il n'y avait plus que chair et sang.

Rogue soupira tristement. Il avait tant lutté ces derniers jours pour sauver sa propre vie et regagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas vu, pas réaliser, pas compris ce qui était en train de se passer dans cet endroit, presque sous son nez.

Des tortures, Voldemort en avaient tant infligé à Narcissa qu'il l'avait finalement poussée jusqu'au bout de ses forces, l'avait peu à peu conduit dans les retranchements les plus noirs et au bord de la folie, car rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer son geste. Rogue doutait qu'elle en ait vraiment saisie la portée, l'aspect définitif. Il était même à peu près certain qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'en choisissant de s'ôter la vue, elle s'était aussi enlevée toute chance de revoir un jour le visage de son fils.

Rogue s'empara délicatement de ses deux mains, les serra doucement dans les siennes comme pour les réchauffer, et Narcissa eut un pauvre sourire. Contre sa peau, Rogue sentit la froideur de ses doigts, la maigreur qui les rendait cassants et il vit que le sang avait séché sur les ongles pointus, ceux-là même qui avaient été l'instrument de ce terrible gâchis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Narcissa ? demanda Rogue d'une voix basse et triste. Quand le Maître m'a dit ce que tu t'étais fait, je n'ai pas voulu le croire…

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, presque inaudible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour arrêter ça, tu comprends ?

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de celles de Rogue avec une force surprenante.

- Pas vraiment, non, murmura celui-ci en retenant une grimace de douleur.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants, répondit-elle platement.

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant ainsi à contrôler l'émotion qui le submergeait. Non, il n'avait pas eu d'enfant et n'en aurait certainement jamais. Il s'était depuis toujours persuadé que les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient parce qu'il l'avait voulu comme ça. Il y avait cru longtemps. Qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Qu'il n'aimait pas non plus ses élèves. Que sa solitude lui convenait parfaitement. Et que tout était pour le mieux. Mais il savait aujourd'hui que c'était faux.

S'il n'avait pas eu d'enfants, c'était parce qu'il en avait trop vu souffrir. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours les victimes innocentes des guerres les plus barbares. Parce que ces enfants étaient destinés à grandir et se retrouvait un jour à la croisée des chemins, contraints à choisir entre un destin de victime et un destin de bourreau. Rogue n'avait pas eu le courage de donner en pâture à ce monde un nouvel être à jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dumbledore lui avait longtemps reproché son pessimisme car il croyait dur comme fer à la bonté humaine mais Rogue non. Quand il voyait l'enfant-soldat qu'était devenu Potter, quand il se rappelait Draco dans sa marre de sang, il se félicitait même de son choix. Cependant, il savait aussi que lorsque, dans un futur qu'il imaginait de plus en plus proche, il finirait par mourir, ce serait sans doute son plus grand regret. Il ne laisserait personne sur cette terre pour se souvenir de lui et aucune trace de son passage dont il puisse être fier. Il n'aurait rien à léguer et aucune véritable raison de regretter sa vie. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais connu l'amour inconditionnel que l'on donne à son enfant sans chercher jamais à recevoir, ni la certitude de pouvoir donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Rogue savait parfaitement que c'était pour cela qu'il avait à ce point attaché sa vie à celle de Draco et qu'à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'égrainait la peur de le perdre lui lacérait les entrailles. Pendant les derniers instants qui s'étaient écoulés avant que Rogue ne le laisse sur le palier du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Draco avait cherché un père et Rogue, qui avait désespérément cherché un fils pendant toute sa vie, avait été là. Ces quelques minutes avaient tout changé, tout bouleversé et Rogue réalisait que son rôle d'espion dans lequel il s'était jeté à corps perdu pour oublier à quel point il était seul ne pouvait en aucun cas suffire à remplir toute une vie. Il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose de vital.

Narcissa dégagea ses mains de celles de Rogue et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, l'air désorienté.

- Rien ne justifiait de te mutiler ainsi ! dit-il en ouvrant sa sacoche d'un geste brusque. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est soigner tes plaies, mais je ne suis pas capable de réparer les dégâts que tu as fait ! Aucun sort, aucune potion ne pourront te rendre tes yeux… tu as fait un choix irréversible… j'espère que tu en as conscience !

- Je savais ce que je faisais, Severus, murmura t-elle.

- Alors c'est encore plus grave ! Bon sang, Narcissa… qu'est-ce que penserait Draco s'il savait ce que tu t'es infligée ?

- Il faudrait qu'il soit vivant pour ça, gémit-elle.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il l'était, grommela Rogue, d'une voix bourrue.

Narcissa eut un petit rire rauque et éraillé qui la secoua comme une quinte de toux.

- Je connais tes souvenirs peut-être même mieux que toi, Severus, alors ne me mens pas ! Pendant des jours et des jours, le Maître m'a harcelée, torturée avec les images de ta Pensine alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me rassurer parce que je sais tout. J'ai vu ce qu'Amycus a fait à Draco, Severus ! Je l'ai vu s'acharner sur lui… abîmer son corps… j'ai vu sa peur… ses larmes… la mort dans ses yeux… et… et je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir souffrir comme ça… je ne pouvais plus… c'était au dessus de mes forces…

Alors qu'elle se cachait le visage dans ses mains, Rogue attira maladroitement Narcissa contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les gestes de réconfort.

- Mais tes yeux, Narcissa ! souffla t-il. Draco n'aurait jamais voulu d'un tel sacrifice…

- Qu'importe mes yeux, dit-elle contre son épaule, je sais que Draco est mort ! Après ce que j'ai vu, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant…

- C'est faux, Narcissa, dit Rogue. Ses chances étaient faibles, peut-être, mais pas nulles… et moi je veux y croire.

Elle se dégagea doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que dira Lucius quand il saura que j'ai laissé mourir son fils ?

Rogue soupira.

- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Quand il a fait son choix, Draco était prêt à en assumer toutes les conséquences !

- Tu mens ! s'écria Narcissa. Draco n'a jamais été prêt pour ça, tu le sais comme moi, comme tu sais que son choix était stupide, suicidaire ! Et là où tu te trompes, c'est que c'était bel et bien ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas moi-même tant douté de lui, si je n'avais pas pleuré sur son sort quand le Maître l'a choisi, si j'avais eu confiance en lui et que je le lui avais dit, montré, alors il aurait trouvé la force de tuer Dumbledore et il aurait accompli sa destinée !

- Parce que sa destinée, c'était ça ? Devenir un Mangemort ? Marcher sur les traces glorieuses de son père ? Tuer ? Torturer ?

- C'était de devenir un homme puissant et important ! Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le pouvoir de lui offrir ça !

- On dirait que c'est surtout à toi que tu penses en disant ça, dit Rogue, amer. Moi je suis persuadé que ton fils aura une destinée bien différente.

Elle eut un rire désabusé.

- Comme se faire tuer par son propre camp ?

- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète qu'il n'est pas mort ! dit Rogue avec impatience.

- Oh épargne moi tes remontrances ! Même s'il a survécu, quel avenir a-il désormais ? Où qu'il soit, s'il met un pied dehors, il est mort !

- C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai conduit dans un endroit où ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! lâcha Rogue avec impatience.

Devant lui, Narcissa se figea, l'air soudainement en alerte.

- Où est-il ? demanda t-elle doucement.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il est en sécurité et vivant, j'en suis certain.

Suppliante, elle reprit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

- Où est-il ? répéta t-elle. Dis le moi, je t'en prie.

Rogue s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle, indécis, se demandant si elle saurait garder le secret, si elle saurait protéger Draco comme lui le faisait. Mais après tout, elle était sa mère. Une mère qui s'était crevée les yeux pour ne plus voir son fils souffrir. Elle ne pourrait pas le trahir.

- Je l'ai déposé devant la porte de l'Ordre du Phénix, avoua t-il finalement dans un murmure.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? s'exclama t-elle en lâchant ses mains. Quelle idée ! Après ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, ils ont du l'envoyé à Azkaban ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- La vieille maison des Black est un endroit sûr, dit-il sans réfléchir, le plus sûr qui soit. Aucun Mangemort ne pourra aller le chercher là-bas. Pas même Voldemort. Et je sais que Potter ne laissera pas Draco aller à Azkaban. Il était là quand Dumbledore est mort. Il sait que Draco ne l'a pas tué. Et on peut lui trouver tous les défauts de la terre, mais Potter n'est pas injuste. Même s'il le déteste, il protégera Draco. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire. Maintenant laisse moi regarder tes yeux.

Un sourire flottait désormais sur le visage de Narcissa.

Rogue s'était attendu à de la fureur, de l'incompréhension, à une cascade de questions mais pas à ce sourire triste, presque désolé qui le laissait perplexe, légèrement inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle avec raideur.

- Ne sois pas idiote, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état ! Il faut soigner ça ! s'exclama Rogue en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, Severus…

Alarmé par le son de sa voix, Rogue observa minutieusement Narcissa. Elle avait relevé la tête et ses yeux, même s'ils étaient morts, aveugles, semblaient tout de même le regarder. C'était étrange, désagréable.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je n'avais pas le choix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Mu pas un pressentiment désagréable, douloureux, il saisit le visage de Narcissa sans la moindre douceur et la regarda de plus près, interrogeant son visage, ses blessures, le sang sur joues. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu ? De quoi était-elle soudain désolée ?

_Pas ça_, pensa t-il en comprenant enfin.

Alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il s'était fait berné, un sentiment d'impuissance, de déception, de colère lui noua la gorge.

- _Finite Incantatum_, murmura t-il.

Immédiatement, la vraie Narcissa lui fit fasse, indemne, aussi belle et froide qu'elle l'avait toujours été et ses yeux gris le fixaient, intenses. Il n'y avait plus de plaies, plus de trous béants à la place des yeux lumineux, plus de sang, plus de désespoir.

Rogue éclata d'un rire sec et sans joie.

- Bravo, dit-il en se relevant, l'air mi-rageur, mi-dégoûté. Tu es vraiment une excellente comédienne, Narcissa… tu vois, tu m'as eu en beauté, je ne me suis douté de rien… il faut croire que le rôle de la mère éplorée te va comme un gant ! Et pourtant, j'aurais du me douter que tout ce cirque n'était pas naturel… parce que tu n'as jamais été ce genre de mère, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à abîmer ton corps, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais bien trop superficielle pour ça !

Les yeux de Narcissa s'emplirent de fureur.

- Figure toi que je l'ai fait pour Draco, Severus !

- Pour Draco ? s'écria Rogue, hors de lui. Laisse-moi rire ! C'est pour toi que tu l'as fait, pour toi seule !

- C'est faux, cria t-elle en se levant, blanche de rage, les poings serrés, je l'ai fait pour lui et pour Lucius… le Maître a juré qu'il le ferait libérer… et que Draco ne serait pas inquiété…

- Et tu l'as cru ? rugit Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la tête de ton fils sur un plateau ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il voulait savoir où il était sans raison ? Si tu aimais vraiment ton fils Narcissa, tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire car c'est son arrêt de mort que tu viens de signer ! Et le mien aussi…

Narcissa secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Il m'a promis, répéta t-elle.

- Et c'est une garantie suffisante ? Tu devais me faire confiance Narcissa, je t'avais dit que Draco était en lieu sûr et tu viens de tout foutre par terre ! Je me fiche pas mal de mourir, mais Draco, Narcissa, ton propre fils !

- Il ne le tuera pas et toi non plus. Le Maître a dit qu'il te comprenait, que tu avais toujours été un homme solitaire mais que tu aimais Draco comme un fils et que cette foi que tu as en lui, ce désir de protection sans faille, il le respectait car c'était une preuve de ta loyauté. Mais il a dit que Draco était trop important désormais pour le laisser passer aux mains de l'Ordre, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser s'associer à Potter… il deviendrait une force pour eux… et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, mentit Rogue avec calme. Notre victoire dans cette guerre est ce qui compte par dessus tout…

- Pour moi aussi…

Elle baissa la tête et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Le Maître a dit que si Draco ne voulait pas rejoindre notre camp, il mourrait… mais je le comprends…

- Vraiment ? fit Rogue avec raideur.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort que déshonoré et aux mains de l'ennemi… à quoi pensais-tu en l'emmenant là-bas ?

- A lui, Narcissa, seulement à lui… et à sa survie. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais te laisser, tu as eu ce que tu voulais… tu n'as donc plus besoin de moi.

- Severus, dit-elle en le retenant par la main, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir que je n'ai pas pensé à mal…

- Je crois que nous avons toi et moi une vision très différente de ce qui est mal…

- Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger !

- Plus rien ne peut s'arranger… sauf si tu décides de ne rien dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce que je t'ai révélé !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama t-elle. Il me tuerait…

Un sourire peiné se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue.

- Et c'est pour Draco que tu as fait tout ça ? Tu vois, toi-même tu n'y crois pas !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la cellule. Mais presque aussitôt, deux Mangemorts le ramenèrent dans les cachots, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir Draco du danger qu'il encourrait. Faisant les cent pas entre ses quatre murs, Rogue se maudissait d'avoir été aussi crédule.

**0°0°0**

Deux jours avaient passé et au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Draco ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Un sommeil magique digne d'un conte de fée moldu semblait l'avoir enveloppé et le gardait prisonnier à l'écart du monde. Aussi immobile que s'il avait été pétrifié, aussi inerte que s'il était mort, il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre et sa beauté, figée sur son visage paisible, le faisait ressembler à quelque statue antique faite d'albâtre.

Les moldus auraient certainement appelé son sommeil « coma » mais Mme Pomfresh répétait à chaque fois, avec une patience héroïque, qu'il était impossible que ce fut le cas. Quand Harry continuait à la harceler de questions, elle se contentait de hausser les épaules en soupirant, bien obligée d'avouer son impuissance et son incompréhension.

Pendant ces deux jours, Harry avait ressemblé à un lion en cage. Il prenait le sommeil de Draco comme un affront personnel, comme une punition et toutes les nuits il quittait sa chambre pour aller se glisser dans le lit de Draco, espérant sans se l'avouer faire d'autres rêves semblables à celui qui hantait encore toutes ses journées. Mais parce que ses rêves continuaient à être absurdes, incohérent, dépourvus de la puissance de celui qui l'obsédait, sa colère avait commencé à déborder.

Aux autres, Harry disait qu'il était inquiet. Juste inquiet. Rien de plus. Qu'il trouvait ça bizarre, anormal. Et c'était tout. Devant ses pitoyables tentatives pour se convaincre lui-même, Remus souriait intérieurement, sachant parfaitement que si Harry était à ce point malade d'angoisse, ce n'était certainement pas juste parce qu'il trouvait ça « bizarre juste bizarre, anormal et rien de plus. »

Remus faisait de son mieux pour occuper Harry, pour passer du temps avec lui, revenant à la charge quel que soit le nombre de fois qu'il l'envoyait balader. Mais il devait bien avouer que le garçon était devenu difficile à vivre. La pauvre Ginny fondait en larmes dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, Ron avait l'air apeuré d'un enfant oublié dans un magasin, les jumeaux fuyaient le quartier général aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient et Hermione se réfugiait dans ses livres parce qu'eux au moins ne lui hurlaient pas dessus. L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe ces derniers jours était devenue infernale.

Rien ne laissait deviner qu'un mariage se préparait. Et pourtant, il devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Bill était enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Son visage avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de grotesque, ces lacérations bien visibles qui lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de chiffon que l'on aurait recousue à la va-vite, de manière grossière. Mais plus le temps passait plus son visage devenait reconnaissable, plus les traits familiers ressortaient et faisaient oublier à ceux qui le côtoyaient les affreuses blessures qui l'avaient défiguré.

En attendant le Portoloin qui devait tous les emmener en France, Bill était venu s'installer Square Grimmaurd avec Fleur. Les pièces résonnaient encore des nombreuses jérémiades de la jeune fille. Quand elle avait découvert la maison des Black, le nez froncé en signe de dégoût, elle n'avait cessé de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle trouvait cet endroit « absolument horrible ». Personne ne pouvait vraiment la contredire mais parce que c'était Fleur, tout le monde semblait quand même lui en vouloir, par esprit de contradiction sans doute. Hermione avait grommelé qu'il ne fallait quand même pas exagéré, que cet endroit n'était pas aussi horrible que ça, qu'on finissait même par s'y habituer, par lui trouver un certain charme et tout le monde, dans un bel ensemble avait hoché la tête avec vigueur, sauf Harry, qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air boudeur.

Fleur avait été « absolument ravie » de voir Harry mais la réciproque n'avait pas été vraie. En le voyant, elle avait poussé un petit cri aigu et lui avait embrassé les deux joues avec une affection proche de l'adoration et Harry, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné, s'était rageusement essuyé les joues du dos de la main et avait craché qu'il apprécierait qu'elle cesse de le malaxer comme de la guimauve et qu'elle arrête un peu de lui baver dessus. Fleur en était restée bouche bée, les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés et si Ginny avait jubilé de la voir ainsi remise à sa place, elle n'en avait rien montré parce qu'elle en voulait encore bien trop à Harry pour l'épisode humiliant de la salle de bain.

Bill, lui, avait ri nerveusement, sans doute parce qu'il était trop déconcerté pour dire quoi que ce soit. Plus tard, ses parents lui avaient tout expliqué de la présence de Draco et Bill avait éclaté de rire, disant, hilare, qu'il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Harry. Sauf que personne ne s'était senti le courage de lui expliquer que Harry n'était pas exécrable parce que Draco était là mais plutôt parce que Draco dormait et qu'il avait envie qu'il se réveille.

Après un de leurs entraînements, Remus avait finalement réussi à faire parler Harry et il avait eu la confirmation de ce dont il se doutait déjà depuis un bon moment. Le visage plein d'appréhension, d'une honte qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, Harry avait fini par avouer ce qu'il ressentait comme on avoue un crime. « Il m'obsède, avait-il dit, les yeux baissés. Tellement que je pense à lui sans arrêt et comme je n'ai jamais pensé à personne. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à quitter sa chambre. Tellement que l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas se réveiller m'étouffe. Tellement qu'il me manque… Je crois… je crois… je crois que je suis homosexuel »

Remus l'avait serré dans ses bras et contre lui, il avait senti Harry trembler. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, comme si ce secret qu'il venait de lâcher comme une bombe allait lui faire perdre tout ce qu'il possédait. Remus l'avait rassuré, lui disant avec gentillesse que les gens qui l'aimaient ne cesseraient pas de faire simplement parce qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour un garçon.

- Ça me terrifie, avait soufflé Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur que Draco te rejette ?

- Pas seulement. C'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi qui me terrifie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive quand il est là… je voulais qu'on soit amis lui et moi… juste amis… et regardez moi, je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de secours… et j'ai les doigts qui me démangent tellement j'ai envie de le toucher et ça me fait peur… parce que Draco est un garçon et que moi aussi…et qu'avant lui, l'idée que je puisse être homosexuel ne m'avait même jamais effleuré… ce n'est pas facile à accepter…

Remus le comprenait sans peine. La société sorcière était encore pleine d'intolérances, d'inégalités, et Harry qui se trouvait déjà tellement exposé, tellement à l'écart des autres garçons devait faire face à une "différence" de plus. Il y avait de quoi être terrifié et il comprenait que Harry ait peur que cette fois-ci, ce soit une différence de trop.

Mais Harry avait aussi une autre peur, moins personnelle, parfaitement altruiste, une peur qui disait à Remus la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Draco.

- Si je continue, avait dit Harry, Voldemort le tuera juste pour pouvoir m'atteindre, et il y arrivera, je le sens jusque dans ma chair. Alors je sais que je dois renoncer à lui, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Et je me déteste d'être aussi faible, aussi égoïste.

Remus l'avait serré un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Harry ! Beaucoup trop ! Tu es en train de te faire du mal, de tergiverser sur des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas ! Laisse les se faire ! Ici tu es protégé de Voldemort alors essaye d'en profiter pour être un peu heureux. Tu en as besoin. Mieux que ça, tu le mérites. Quand Draco se réveillera, parle lui de ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Si… Lui… Je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'il me repousse…

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne te repoussera pas…

- Vous croyez ?

Harry avait levé vers lui des yeux si pleins d'espoir que Remus avait hoché la tête sans réfléchir.

- J'en suis sûr.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

**0°0°0**

Comme toutes les nuits qui avaient précédées celle-ci, Harry retrouva sa place à côté de Draco. Allongé sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son bras replié, il observait le jeune homme endormi et respirait l'odeur, douce et particulière, légèrement épicée, qui imprégnait les draps de coton. L'odeur de Draco. Il savait que s'il approchait son nez de la peau blanche de son cou, l'arôme serait plus fort, plus concentré mais Harry se retenait. Il y arrivait encore.

Il détailla l'arrondi légèrement pointu du menton, le nez petit et délicat, les sourcils fins, presque féminins, arqués à la perfection au-dessus de ses paupières closes, les pommettes saillantes, les joues un peu creuses, la minuscule cicatrice en forme d'apostrophe sur le coin de la bouche qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué et les lèvres entrouvertes, rosées, charnues sans l'être trop, qui semblaient un appel indécent.

La couverture était remontée jusqu'à la taille et une chemise blanche et lâche ornait le torse de Draco dévoilant par endroits la blancheur immaculée de la peau et, à la naissance du cou, non loin de la clavicule quelques grains de beauté d'un brun clair. Dans son rêve, Harry ne se souvenait pas les avoir remarqué. Petits, d'un arrondi parfait, ils étaient un ornement des plus érotiques.

Harry ferma les yeux et retint son souffle alors qu'une chaleur à la fois agréable et gênante envahissait le bas de son ventre, comme chaque fois qu'il regardait un peu trop Draco et qu'il se remémorait le baiser échangé dans son rêve. Allongé sur le dos, les joues rougies, Harry inspira profondément. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais il se sentait tellement électrisé par la présence de Draco à côté de lui, que cela lui semblait impossible. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il avait envie de toucher Draco du bout de ses doigts, de caresser sa peau juste pour vérifier qu'elle était aussi douce qu'il se l'imaginait, d'embrasser ses paupières pour sentir les cils presque transparents le chatouiller.

_Je suis homo, _pensa Harry avec un sourire_. Je suis homo et je m'en fous, parce qu'ici, dans cette chambre, il n'y a personne pour me juger, il n'y a que lui et moi. _

Mais il lui manquait les yeux brillants, gris comme un ciel d'orage, le sourire en coin qu'il avait appris à aimer, le geste machinal de ses mains magnifiques quand il remettait ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Même la tristesse et la souffrance de Draco valaient mieux que de le voir ainsi, semblable à une statue de cire, sans vie.

_Cet être là, aussi beau soit-il, ce n'est pas lui…_

- Réveille toi, chuchota Harry, ses lèvres frôlant presque son oreille.

Draco ne bougea pas et Harry lui secoua l'épaule, le cœur au niveau de la gorge.

- Je t'en prie, supplia t-il.

Des larmes chaudes se mirent à couler à flots sur ses joues pâles mais il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait. D'ailleurs pourquoi pleurait-il ? Peut-être juste parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre…

- J'ai besoin de toi, tu entends ? hoqueta t-il. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Et, comme un enfant qui cherche chaleur et affection, Harry se blottit contre le corps de Draco. Sa joue frôla la texture légèrement rugueuse de la chemise blanche et il posa son oreille contre le cœur qui pulsait sous la poitrine chaude à un rythme régulier. C'était la plus belle mélodie qu'il ait jamais entendu. Régulière, légèrement étouffée, elle faisait chanter le sang dans ses veines.

Du bout de ses lèvres il frôla la peau délicate, presque fragile de la mâchoire en une caresse aussi légère que le frôlement d'une plume et il sentit avec bonheur le corps de Draco frissonner contre le sien. Sa bouche émit une légère pression sur la commissure des lèvres de Draco puis elle remonta de quelques millimètres avant d'émettre une nouvelle pression sur le bombement délicieux de la lèvre inférieure. Ce baiser arraché avait un goût de sel, celui des larmes de Harry qui gouttaient sur le visage de Draco et y laissaient des perles brillantes comme des pierres précieuses. Harry se recula et les images, les saveurs de son rêve lui revinrent. Le goût salé du baiser était le même. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cela devait arriver ?

Encouragées par cette idée, les lèvres de Harry glissèrent près de l'oreille, sur la peau fine, sensible et sa douceur lui arracha un gémissement étouffé. Ses doigts tremblants voyagèrent sur la chemise, défaisant un à un les boutons qui cachaient ce que Harry avait désespérément envie de contempler. Quand le dernier bouton fut défait, il écarta les pans de tissu et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Draco était magnifique. Plus beau encore que dans son rêve, même si moins sculptural, plus fragile, plus mince. Il n'en était cependant que plus vrai, plus réel, plus affolant. Les yeux avides de Harry ne savaient plus où regarder tant ces kilomètres de peau lui semblaient beaux à en pleurer. A une vitesse vertigineuse, ils se posèrent sur les clavicules, les muscles de la poitrine et des abdominaux, les côtes qui saillaient sous la peau blanche, la courbe des hanches, le creux du nombril. Mais il ne le toucha pas, ne le caressa pas. Il n'en avait pas la permission. Le faire sans l'approbation de Draco lui semblait comme un viol.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Soudain conscient des mots qu'il venait de prononcer sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se figea, le souffle court, les membres paralysés. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit « je t'aime ». Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas comme ça. Alors que Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre, pas lui répondre. Il eut soudain honte de ce qu'il avait fait et il reboutonna la chemise en vitesse, les mains tremblantes et à reculons, il se dirigea vers la porte, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage endormi, dont les paupières papillonnaient doucement.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et s'enfuit en courant.

**0°0°0**

Ce fut quand il sentit des picotements désagréables chatouiller ses membres et courir sous sa peau que Draco comprit avec soulagement qu'il était finalement en train de se réveiller, qu'il quittait enfin l'enfer que Dumbledore avait créé pour lui sans même l'avertir.

Pendant ces deux interminables journées, Draco avait eu conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et l'impression d'être dans une bulle, dans un cocon, à la différence que cela n'avait rien eu d'agréable, au contraire. Ainsi coupé du monde, il n'avait pu échapper à ses souvenirs qui l'empoisonnaient, à ses pensées, à cette obscurité totale dont il s'était retrouvé l'otage. Mais rapidement, le monde l'avait finalement rattrapé.

Avec surprise, Draco avait été témoin de la colère de Potter, de sa détresse, de son désir presque absurde de le voir se réveiller, comme s'il avait bel et bien besoin de lui. A ce moment-là seulement, il avait mesuré la portée des paroles de Dumbeldore, leur puissance, il avait aussi compris que s'il cédait à ce que lui hurlait son cœur, Potter le conduirait jusqu'à une mort plus terrible que celle qu'il avait failli subir. Il l'avait compris en entendant Lupin et Potter discuter. De toute la conversation, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : Voldemort le tuerait. Et Draco se savait lâche. Sa peur de mourir était si intense qu'elle surpassait tous ses désirs, même les plus forts.

Aussi, quand il avait sentit les caresses sur sa peau, les baisers, les larmes salées qui coulaient sur son visage et qu'il avait entendu trois mots dans son oreille que personne ne lui avait jamais dit, pas même ses parents, il avait refoulé son envie d'y répondre et avait laissé sa peur l'envahir. A ce moment-là une seule chose lui avait semblé vitale : il devait fuir cet endroit qui était en train de le rendre fou. « Si tu ne veux pas l'aimer, je préfèrerais que tu t'en ailles loin de lui » avait dit Dumbledore. C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco repoussa immédiatement la couverture qui le couvrait et s'assit dans son lit, les pieds posés sur le carrelage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait un pas ? Une semaine ? Ses jambes arriveraient-elles seulement à le porter ? Draco inspira profondément, donna une légère poussée sur ses bras et se mit debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Elles lui semblaient faibles, faites de coton et il crut qu'il allait tomber. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, les bras tendus devant lui et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

Quand il ouvrit la grande armoire en bois sombre, celle-ci émit un grincement sinistre qui le fit grimacer. Il saisit au hasard une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris qui avaient du appartenir à Sirius Black, le parrain de Potter, ôta son pyjama non sans difficulté puis il enfila les vêtements d'emprunt. Il chercha des chaussures dans les tiroirs et en dégota une paire légèrement trop grande dans laquelle il glissa ses pieds nus puis, s'appuyant toujours contre le mur, il sortit dans le couloir en claudiquant sur ses jambes mal assurées.

Alors que, la main posée sur la rampe, il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier, il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

- Draco ? s'exclama Potter d'une voix qui trahissait tant de soulagement et d'émotion contenue qu'elle fit frissonner Draco. Tu es réveillé ?

- Finement observé, répondit Draco sans se retourner, d'un ton qu'il réussit à rendre froid et distant. Décidément, ton intelligence me surprendra toujours, Potter.

Les mots étaient durs, ils lui blessaient la bouche, lui irritaient la gorge et la langue, le ramenaient quelques années en arrière quand ce genre de langage était le seul qu'ils étaient capable de s'envoyer à la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Potter dans son dos.

- Je me casse.

- Tu quoi ? coassa Potter, d'un ton légèrement suraigu que Draco aurait pu trouver comique s'il n'avait pas eu si mal dans la poitrine.

- Je m'en vais, répéta Draco, plus doucement cette fois. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il se mit à descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide, les doigts crispés sur la rampe, Potter sur ses talons.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

La voix de Potter avait tremblé. Les jambes de Draco aussi.

- Je vais me gêner !

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Pour aller où ?

- N'importe où, du moment que je quitte cet asile de fous !

- Tu oublies que les Mangemorts n'attendent que ça ! S'ils te trouvent…

Draco déboula en trombe dans le vestibule et Potter lui attrapa violemment le bras.

- Reste, Draco. Tu viens à peine de sortir du coma… Ce serait de l'inconscience… Tu arrives à peine à marcher… Bordel, Draco, écoute-moi… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… Tu oublies qu'on est amis…

- Amis ? Vraiment ? dit Draco en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Il le regretta immédiatement. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir les grands yeux écarquillés plein de désarroi car en plongeant dedans, Draco sut qu' ils continueraient à le hanter, à le poursuivre, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'en détacher, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait voulu ne pas le regarder. Ne pas s'attarder sur sa frimousse d'enfant blessé, sur la douceur des courbes de son visage, sur le désordre de ses cheveux noirs, sur les fossettes qu'il trouvait adorables, sur les longs cils noirs qui bordaient ses yeux magnifiques, sur sa bouche qui tremblait. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir tout ça. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il laissait. Il aurait voulu partir sans regrets mais pour cela, il savait qu'il aurait fallu qu'à aucun moment il ne choisisse de se retourner.

- Oui, dit Potter d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés aux siens. En ce qui me concerne en tout cas.

Ils étaient face à face, maintenant. Si Draco avait tendu la main, il aurait pu effacer la ride soucieuse qui creusait le front de Potter d'une caresse de ses doigts. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Weasley et Granger descendre l'escalier, l'air ensommeillé. Ils avaient du être réveillés par leurs voix et leurs pas lourds dans l'escalier.

- Ne te rends pas ridicule devant tes amis, Potter, murmura t-il. Laisse-moi partir.

Potter fit non de la tête, très lentement.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla t-il.

- Laisse-moi partir, répéta Draco alors que Weasley et Granger s'étaient figés sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et les observaient en silence, la bouche ouverte.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le faire, répondit Potter, le regard plein de défi, comme s'il était certain que Draco ne pourrait pas en trouver une.

_Pas ça_, pensa désespérément Draco, _pas ça_. Et pourtant, Potter ne lui laissait pas le choix. En l'empêchant ainsi de partir, il le forçait à n'apporter qu'une seule réponse à sa question, la seule possible mais aussi la plus cruelle.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas, murmura t-il d'une voix douloureuse, la nausée retournant son estomac. Parce que l'idée que toi tu puisses m'aimer me dégoûte.

Potter recula de quelques pas comme s'il s'était pris un coup en pleine figure. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur et de chagrin, il semblait tétanisé et Draco, des crampes douloureuses lui crispant le ventre, en profita pour reculer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard éteint à la silhouette immobile de Potter et sortit seul dans la nuit.

**0°0°0**

- Vous voyez ce que je vois ? s'exclama Greyback en se frottant les mains avec anticipation.

Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'ils attendaient ça avec un appétit jusque là toujours insatisfait. Deux jours passés à guetter le moindre signe de vie devant cette vieille bâtisse désolée. A force de l'observer, ils avaient même fini par croire que Rogue les avait une fois de plus menés sur une fausse piste, ils avaient même fini par douter de sa réalité. Mais désormais, la nuit qui s'était étirée à l'infini promettait de se montrer intéressante. Car, là, sous leurs yeux réjouis, Draco venait enfin de faire son apparition.

**0°0°0**

Draco avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il s'arrêta, et plié en deux, il vomit dans le caniveau une bile âcre et acide qui lui brûla la gorge. Il s'essuya la bouche du dos de sa main et essaya de se remettre à marcher mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles et son corps lui semblait trop lourd. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. Comme si chaque pas qu'il faisait loin de cette maison le lacérait un peu plus de l'intérieur. Comme si un fil l'avait relié à Potter et que plus il s'éloignait, plus le fil se distendait, que plus il tirait dessus, plus il se faisait mal.

Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et s'assit sur le trottoir, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le vent soufflait en rafales et une pluie fine se mit à tomber sur la ville déserte. L'enseigne délabrée d'une pharmacie moldue indiquait qu'il était près de trois heures du matin et il n'y avait pas un seul mouvement dans la rue. L'ambiance qui y régnait était sinistre, glaçante et Draco avait l'impression d'être vide, faible et vulnérable. Seul dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, incapable de bouger, Draco se mit à pleurer.

**0°0°0**

Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de le dissuader, de le retenir mais Harry n'avait rien écouté. Il avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre, avait ouvert sa valise et dispersé ses affaires sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le but qu'il s'était fixé le détournait pour le moment de la douleur lancinante qui l'empêchait de respirer quand il y pensait trop. S'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait à faire, il arrivait même à ne plus entendre les mots cruels de Draco raisonner dans ses oreilles.

Sa cape sur le bras, sa baguette dans la poche de son jean, il dévala les escaliers.

- Harry, n'y va pas, dit Hermione en lui saisissant le bras.

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et dégagea son bras avec douceur.

- Je dois le faire, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité, passa à côté de Ron sans lui accorder le moindre regard et sortit à son tour dans la rue.

La nuit était plus froide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et la pluie tombait averse sur le pavé. Harry scruta les alentours, ne sachant trop dans quelle direction aller mais bientôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Draco n'était pas allé bien loin. Il était assis sur le trottoir à quelques mètres seulement, trempé, l'air misérable. Harry eut envie de courir vers lui, de l'entourer de ses bras, de la réchauffer, mais il se retint.

Un mouvement dans la nuit le fit tourner la tête et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Enveloppés dans leurs longues robes noires, les Mangemorts avançaient vers Draco.

**0°0°0**

Quand Draco remarqua la présence des Mangemorts, il était déjà trop tard.

Alignés les uns à côtés des autres, ils se trouvaient seulement à quelques pas de lui, leurs baguettes pointées sur sa poitrine, l'air menaçant. Draco ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de se relever, ne chercha même pas à attraper sa baguette car il savait que le moindre mouvement de défense lui serait fatal.

La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage pâle rendant ses larmes impossibles à distinguer, sa chemise collait à sa peau et ses cheveux ruisselaient dans son cou et sur son front. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, perdu, et pourtant, il se sentait étrangement serein, tout à coup. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à souffrir. Que tout serait bientôt terminé. Les observant calmement, un à un, il se permit même un léger sourire. Ainsi, tout devait s'achever ainsi. Draco trouvait cela hautement ironique. Il avait fui Potter à cause de cette peur de mourir qui ne le quittait jamais et c'était en le fuyant qu'il allait mourir ! S'il avait eu le cœur à rire, il aurait sûrement trouvé ça drôle.

- Alors Draco, dit Greyback avec un sourire carnassier, on dirait que tu as l'air content de nous voir.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, répondit Draco d'un ton très calme en essuyant son visage, chassant ainsi toute cette pluie qui s'y accumulait. Vous êtes venus m'achever ?

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent en riant.

- Non, Draco, pas aujourd'hui. Nous somme juste venus te chercher. Tu es chanceux. Il semble que le Maître ait d'autres projets pour toi.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Draco, souriant, presque détendu. Des projets qui impliquent tous un élégant tatouage sur mon bras gauche, j'imagine ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit Greyback, le sourire encore plus large.

- Et bien qu'il se les mette où je pense, ces projets ! cracha Draco avec hargne.

Les sourires réjouis, tellement identiques qu'ils les faisaient tous ressembler à des clones, moururent sur le visage des Mangemorts et Bellatrix fit un pas en avant, le visage soudain grave.

- Draco, ne fais pas d'histoires, dit-elle. Si tu refuses de te joindre à nous, le Maître te tuera.

- Qu'il le fasse, grinça Draco, je l'attends. Mais pour ça, ma chère tante Bella, il va falloir que tu viennes me chercher.

Bellatrix soupira, l'air lasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Greyback.

- Le Maître a été clair, s'il refuse, il va falloir le convaincre par d'autres moyens. N'oublie pas que nous avons un argument de poids.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, murmura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment précis, Draco frissonna. Il avait cru sentir quelque chose frôler son dos et sa nuque, mais il ne savait pas quoi et il ne voulait surtout pas tourner la tête, de peur que les Mangemorts n'en profitent pour le pétrifier.

Mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva distinctement derrière lui.

- _Protego_, s'exclama Potter.

Immédiatement, un puissant bouclier de lumière jaune l'enveloppa, le séparant du bloc menaçant que formaient les Mangemorts devant lui. Bouche bée, Draco se retourna lentement et vit Potter, debout derrière lui, baguette brandie, une lourde étoffe à ses pieds. Son visage était tendu, ses yeux flamboyants et ses traits reflétaient une intense concentration.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous faire transplaner ? demanda t-il sans le regarder.

Draco fit oui de la tête avant de se figer, les bras ballants. Derrière le rideau de lumière, il vit un autre visage familier, des yeux gris identiques aux siens qui le dévoraient avec avidité, des cheveux blonds qui flottaient dans le vent, une silhouette fine, fragile, un sourire qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui n'était adressé qu'à lui.

_Maman, _pensa t-il.

C'était donc ça, l'argument de poids de Voldemort ! Draco secoua la tête avec dégoût lorsqu'il vit que deux baguettes étaient pointées sur la gorge fine et blanche de sa mère. Il crut un moment qu'il allait vomir à nouveau.

- Draco ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, Draco vit que la main de Potter tremblait violemment, que la lumière autour d'eux commençait à faiblir. Dans quelques minutes, peut-être même seulement quelques secondes, le sort s'achèverait, les laissant vulnérables.

- Ma mère, souffla t-il en faisant un geste de la tête en direction des Mangemorts.

Potter suivit son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur sa mère avant de se reporter sur lui, indécis, graves.

- On ne peut rien faire, Draco.

Draco eut un sourire triste.

- Si, souffla t-il. Moi je peux.

Potter le dévisagea un moment et la lumière faiblit encore un peu plus.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne te feront rien mais moi je ne pourrais pas me défendre, ils sont trop nombreux.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, s'en remettant totalement à lui.

- Fais que tu penses être le mieux, dit-il finalement.

Draco se frotta les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il regarda sa mère qui avait tendu une main suppliante vers lui. Il regarda Potter, dont la main tremblante s'avançait également. Deux mains tendues. Il devait choisir. Il devait choisir maintenant. Sacrifier l'un des deux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de sa mère alors que sa bouche formait silencieusement le mot : « pardon ». Puis il attrapa la main de Potter, ferma les yeux et transplana.

Il avait choisi.

_A suivre…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ouf… Voilà ! Fini ! ça fait des semaines que je suis dessus, je commençais à désespérer de le voir terminé ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardée à poster ce chapitre ! J'ai tout un tas d'excuses, toutes valables je vous assure, mais je vous en ferais grâce ! Sachez seulement que comme j'essaie de m'appliquer le plus possible, ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps même et le problème, c'est que du temps pour écrire, j'en ai de moins en moins…_

_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Que ça ne vous a pas déçu. Que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé. Que vous ne vous êtes pas dit : « Quoi ??? Tout ça pour ça ??? » Bref, que vous avez aimé._

_N'oubliez pas : une petite review en partant !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Sillia._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Indécision

**Chapitre 6**

**Indécision**

En temps normal, Harry détestait transplaner. Il gardait encore un souvenir horrifié et plein de répulsion de l'atroce sensation d'aspiration qui l'avait assailli la toute première fois et lui avait coupé le souffle, lui donnant l'impression que tout son corps était en train de se dissoudre, de se désarticuler. Il se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux sur le vide qui l'entourait en souhaitant que ça cesse et s'était cramponné de toutes ses forces au bras de Dumbledore comme s'il avait alors été le dernier rempart qui s'élevait entre lui et le trou noir qui l'engloutissait.

Mais en cette nuit pluvieuse d'été, si Harry s'accrochait désespérément à la main de Draco, la serrant à se faire mal, c'était juste parce qu'il craignait qu'elle lui soit arrachée. Et peu lui importait le temps que durerait son apnée du moment que le monde extérieur ne venait pas le déranger dans sa bulle. Jamais. Car cette main, qui s'emboîtait si parfaitement dans la sienne, suffisait à le maintenir en apesanteur.

Si autour d'eux, le temps semblait soudainement suspendu, il ne s'écoula pourtant pas plus de quelques secondes entre le moment où Draco avait attrapé la main de Harry et celui où ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'air libre.

Ils atterrirent maladroitement dans une toute petite rue tortueuse et biscornue, pavée de manière irrégulière et bordée de maisons crasseuses, dont les volets rouillés émettaient de longs gémissements stridents au gré des bourrasques de vent qui les emportaient et les faisaient claquer contre les murs. Au dessus d'eux, l'enseigne d'une échoppe miteuse et sinistre se balançait au bout d'une chaîne grinçante, produisant d'incessantes plaintes aiguës qui leur vrillaient les tympans.

La pluie continuait à tomber sur eux mais elle était devenue plus drue, plus violente aussi. Elle inondait les toits, gorgeait les gouttières, débordait des caniveaux et sous la lumière opalescente de la lune, les ardoises trempées semblaient scintiller, illuminant la nuit noire de la multitude de petites étoiles brillantes que les nuages cotonneux continuaient à cacher.

Grelottant dans ses vêtements mouillés, les cheveux plaqués contre son front, les lunettes dégoulinantes, Harry lâcha à regret la main de Draco et se frictionna les bras, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda t-il, et malgré tous ses efforts, ses dents continuèrent à claquer sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

A quelques mètres de lui, la tête levée, Draco semblait chercher à déchiffrer les inscriptions partiellement effacées qui ornaient l'enseigne de fer forgée. D'un mouvement circulaire de la main, il effaça la buée et la saleté qui maculaient les carreaux fendus de la fenêtre et regarda à l'intérieur.

- On dirait une librairie, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Clignant des yeux, Harry essuya son visage avec son avant-bras.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama t-il en s'approchant à son tour.

Draco secoua lentement la tête et Harry jeta un œil par la fenêtre encrassée. Des rayonnages bancals recouvraient les murs zébrés de toiles d'araignées et ployaient sous le poids d'épais volumes poussiéreux aux couvertures macabres qui semblaient respirer la magie noire, même de là où ils étaient. Les tapis poussiéreux, les objets étranges qui s'empilaient sur les étagères et les animaux empaillés qui trônaient au dessus du comptoir rajoutaient à l'atmosphère pesante du lieu.

- Quel endroit as-tu visualisé quand tu nous as fait transplaner ? demanda Harry en se reculant.

- Aucun en particulier, répondit Draco d'une voix neutre, le nez plissé en signe de dégoût.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Harry en haussant les sourcils. Tu devais forcément penser à quelque chose !

Draco fit mine de réfléchir.

- Et bien techniquement oui. A un endroit plutôt sombre et désert, assez en retrait, où on passerait inaperçus… et…

- Et on se retrouve dans le seul endroit d'Angleterre où on a autant de chances de tomber nez à nez avec un Mangemort que si on n'avait jamais quitté le Square Grimmaurd ! le coupa Harry d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Livide, le visage fermé, Draco enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Si tu n'es pas content, je peux toujours te ramener là-bas ! rétorqua t-il. Les Mangemorts seront sûrement ravis de te voir et moi j'en profiterais pour rentrer chez moi avec ma mère !

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, la bouche tordue en un rictus sarcastique.

- Oh, mais j'oubliais qu'elle est certainement déjà morte ! cracha t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire éraillé. Je suppose que ça nous fait un point commun maintenant, Potter !

Le pli de sa bouche devint dur et sa joue fut agitée d'un tic nerveux qui la fit tressaillir à plusieurs reprises. Le regard lointain, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Draco, murmura Harry, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Honteux et maladroit, il s'assit à côté de lui et déploya sur eux la lourde étoffe de la cape de son père. Elle les enveloppa de sa chaleur et de sa protection, les abrita de la pluie et du vent, les isola dans un cocon où ils se retrouvèrent soudainement seuls, invisibles aux yeux du monde.

Lorsque les prunelles grises de Draco se posèrent sur lui, brillantes et impénétrables, Harry détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, incapable de savoir s'il cherchait ainsi à ne plus sentir la proximité de son corps près du sien ou au contraire à mieux la savourer. A côté de lui, Draco sentait la pluie. Sans même le regarder, Harry pouvait visualiser les cheveux blonds devenus presque aussi indisciplinés que les siens, les vêtements mouillés qui épousaient les contours de son corps comme s'ils avaient été taillés sur sa peau ou l'expression si bouleversante de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? chuchota Draco et son souffle brûlant vint caresser celui, plus précipité, de Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Avec un soupir, il ôta ses lunettes embuées et les essuya dans le tissu rêche et imbibé de son jean trempé, mais il ne parvint qu'à les salir davantage. Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que Draco continuait à le contempler en silence. Dans l'obscurité que formait la cape autour d'eux, ses yeux magnifiques brillaient d'une lueur étrange et indéchiffrable qui les faisait miroiter, et Harry ne parvint pas à les croiser sans rougir.

- Tu sais, murmura Draco, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, avant de partir.

Harry déglutit péniblement et son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il en regardant ailleurs. Je préférerais qu'on n'en parle plus.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent légèrement, devenant deux fentes inquisitrices qui ne le lâchaient pas.

- Je t'ai insulté, dit-il d'une voix blanche dans laquelle Harry décela néanmoins un soupçon d'incrédulité. J'ai volontairement cherché à te faire mal, juste parce que tu te trouvais entre moi et cette fichue porte ! Si c'est toi qui avais été à ma place, si c'est toi qui avais osé me faire ce que je t'ai fait, non seulement je ne serais jamais venu te chercher mais en plus c'est mon poing que tu aurais pris dans la gueule ! Comment peux-tu réagir à tout ça avec autant de détachement ? J'aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de polémiquer là-dessus, rétorqua Harry en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Et si moi, j'ai envie d'en parler ? s'obstina Draco, le menton plissé en une moue boudeuse d'enfant.

- Et bien vas-y, parle, dit Harry avec lassitude.

A côté de lui, Draco appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur humide et glacé et soupira. Un petit nuage de vapeur blanche sortit de sa bouche entrouverte et Harry le suivit des yeux, hypnotisé.

- Tu m'en veux, constata Draco en lui jetant un regard en coin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry à voix basse.

- Je ne te comprends pas, soupira Draco en secouant la tête, tout sourire disparu.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parte.

- Et bien moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as _voulu_ partir ! s'écria Harry, en lui jetant un regard noir. C'était imprudent et c'était stupide ! Quand je pense que tu es resté comme mort pendant des jours et que la première chose que tu trouves à faire en te réveillant c'est t'enfuir et risquer ta vie, excuses-moi si ça me met les nerfs en pelote ! Tu as bien failli te faire tuer ! Est-ce qu'une fois, ça ne t'a pas suffi ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'avais envie de te revoir saigner à mort ?

- Alors c'est ça que tu me reproches ? s'exclama Draco, l'air mécontent. Avoir risqué ma vie ?

- Et quoi d'autre ? s'écria Harry en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit sarcastiquement Draco. De t'avoir traiter comme de la merde, par exemple ! D'avoir risqué _ta_ vie !

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore t'en vouloir de ça, alors que tu aurais pu choisir de me laisser là-bas, murmura Harry.

Il soupira à nouveau et se frotta les yeux.

- Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu ailles bien, ajouta t-il à voix basse. Mais tu es tellement impulsif que ça en devient insupportable ! D'ailleurs si tu continues comme ça, te maintenir en vie risque de devenir une occupation à plein temps … et je n'ai pas que ça à faire, figure toi !

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi, que je vive ? lui demanda Draco d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser mourir mes amis.

Draco se recula comme si Harry venait de le gifler et son menton frémit.

- Arrête ! s'écria t-il, les yeux soudain brûlants de fureur. Arrête d'être aussi désespérément gentil avec moi ! Arrête de tout me pardonner ! Arrête ça, tu m'entends ? ARRÊTE ! Ta gentillesse m'épuise, elle m'horripile, elle me donne envie de vomir ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne la mérite pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Draco éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- J'ai tué Dumbledore ! J'ai laissé mourir ma propre mère ! J'ai failli empoisonner ton meilleur ami ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois chez moi qui ne te donne pas envie de partir en courant ? Est-ce que tu fais ça pour mieux me punir ? Est-ce que tu essayes de devenir mon ami pour ensuite pouvoir me faire payer toutes les horreurs que j'ai commis ?

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me cours après même quand je décide de faire la pire des conneries ? s'écria t-il d'une voix cassée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là quand j'ai besoin d'aide même si je te rabaisse, même si je fais tout pour te repousser ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, parce que moi je ne comprends pas !

- Draco, murmura Harry en se tournant vers lui, je veux qu'on soit amis, c'est tout.

Draco eut un sourire sceptique et mal à l'aise, Harry fit un geste pour remettre ses lunettes sur son nez mais la main de Draco l'arrêta, emprisonnant son poignet entre ses longs doigts gelés.

- J'en ai assez qu'on joue au chat et à la souris, Potter.

Sous son regard, d'une telle intensité que ses yeux semblaient briller comme des diamants, Harry eut l'impression de rétrécir et d'être devenu minuscule et insignifiant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Ecoute… la nuit a été pénible… j'ai froid… et j'ai faim… et je suis fatigué aussi… alors peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de rentrer… Remus va s'inquiéter… et…

Il fit mine de vouloir se lever mais Draco tira violemment sur son poignée pour le faire se rasseoir.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda t-il de but en blanc.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry qui s'était figé, les joues écarlates et le cœur battant la chamade.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? répéta Draco, plus lentement cette fois.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry secoua fébrilement la tête, comme un enfant de qui l'on exige quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de donner.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

D'un geste brusque, Harry dégagea sa main de l'étreinte serrée des doigts de Draco et se leva péniblement. La cape glissa sur lui et le découvrit, l'exposant à nouveau à la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un seul pas, il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur.

Draco le maintenait à bout de bras, le regard flamboyant et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Réponds ! cria t-il.

Harry, qui secouait toujours la tête, sentit la chair tendre de son dos s'érafler sur les pierres saillantes du mur contre lequel il était poussé plus durement et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- Réponds ! répéta Draco d'une voix aux accents désespérés. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu plus d'amour dans ton regard que dans celui de ma mère ? Dis moi pourquoi… Explique-moi…

Comprenant enfin, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux.

Ce que Draco exigeait, ce qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris, ce qu'il le suppliait de dire, c'était simplement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que son choix, qu'il semblait toujours ne pas comprendre, avait été le bon. Et même si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Remus, Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler ses sentiments à Draco, il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour abandonner sa fierté et sa peur d'être rejeté.

- Oui, murmura t-il.

Immédiatement, Draco le lâcha et Harry manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je t'aime.

Alors que les mots roulaient sur sa langue et s'échappaient de sa bouche, Harry sentit une pression sur sa nuque et son corps basculer en avant. L'instant d'après, il y avait les deux mains de Draco posées à plat de part et d'autre de son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces mais exigeantes, presque brutales. S'accrochant à sa taille, Harry lutta pour repousser le feulement de contentement qui remonta du fond de sa gorge et répondit au baiser avec autant de passion qui lui était offert.

Dans ce baiser, Harry ne retrouva rien de la douceur et de la délicatesse de celui de son rêve, ni de la timidité de celui qu'il lui avait arraché un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Il était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait vécu jusque là et de tous ceux qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un baiser affamé, plein du désespoir qu'avait engendrés l'attente, le déni, la frustration et la souffrance. Leurs bouches se cherchaient voracement, se prenaient et se déprenaient, se mordaient sans douceur et Harry gémissait sous les assauts répétés, réchauffé par les bras tendres de Draco qui l'entouraient, le soutenaient, l'empêchaient de tomber.

Une langue chaude et savoureuse s'était glissée contre la sienne, caressante et joueuse, et Harry s'en délectait avec gourmandise, comme on le ferait de la plus exquise des friandises. S'il sentit à nouveau le mur contre son dos, la douleur, elle, n'avait plus d'importance, tant le plaisir dans son corps avait pris le pas sur toute autre sensation.

Ses doigts caressaient le visage de Draco avec délicatesse, goûtaient sa douceur, en traçaient tous les contours comme pour les apprendre par cœur, les mémoriser pour toujours et le visage de Draco se tendait vers lui, offert, abandonné. De ses lèvres ouvertes s'échappaient de petits soupirs légers et brûlants qui venaient se perdre dans la bouche qui restait scellée à la sienne. Harry les aspirait les uns après les autres car chacun d'eux semblait lui insuffler une force nouvelle et venait nourrir un peu plus ce qu'il sentait battre dans son cœur.

Quand la passion se mit en sommeil, le baiser devint plus doux, plus paresseux, d'une tendresse qui mit des larmes dans les yeux fermés de Harry et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux mouillés qui avaient toujours cette odeur de pluie, mêlée à celle plus intime, plus singulière, qui était celle de Draco. Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas en train de rêver ? Etait-il possible que son cœur ne finisse pas par exploser à force de cogner si durement contre sa cage thoracique ?

Combien de temps s'embrassèrent-ils sous la pluie, dans cette rue sinistre et dangereuse, Harry n'aurait jamais su le dire. Une éternité peut-être. Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait disposé à rompre le baiser, à le laisser s'échapper, s'éteindre, disparaître. Même si, pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs bouches se séparaient, ils restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et les lèvres de Draco se posaient dans le cou de Harry, déposant des baisers légers, caressant la peau sensible près de son oreille avec sa langue ou le velours de ses cils blonds. Ses mains glissaient, expertes et aventureuses, découvrant les courbes de son corps et Harry avait l'impression que chaque parcelle touchée prenait feu dans le sillage de ses mains. Amusé, Draco souriait contre sa peau à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir ou soupirer.

Pourtant, aussi précieux et étourdissant fut-il, il fut un moment où le baiser s'épuisa et cessa de lui même et où ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et le regard brûlant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement avant de se détourner et Harry toussota, se grattant le haut du crâne, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'excuser ou l'embrasser à nouveau. A côté de lui, Draco avait remis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et donnait de petits coups de pieds nerveux dans les cailloux de la ruelle, les yeux baissés.

- Désolé, marmonna t-il.

- Ne le sois pas, murmura Harry.

Indécis et gêné, Draco se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur et Harry remarqua alors qu'un petit hématome violacé en déformait légèrement le contour. Avec une douceur qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même posséder, Harry passa lentement son pouce sur la blessure, comme s'il cherchait à la faire disparaître.

- Je t'ai fait mal, souffla t-il, luttant tant bien que mal contre son envie de venir embrasser tendrement la lèvre abîmée.

Mais Draco secoua la tête et repoussa vivement la main glacée qui était toujours délicatement posée sur son visage, comme si le toucher le gênait, le dégoûtait. Mortifié, Harry se recula et croisa les bras, les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair blanche de ses paumes, y laissant de petites marques rouges en forme de croissant de lune.

_Tu es vraiment trop stupide mon pauvre Harry ! _pensa t-il amèrement. _Tu pensais vraiment que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Il avait juste besoin de se rassurer, et toi tu étais là, c'est tout !_

- On ne devrait pas rester ici, dit Draco d'une voix hésitante, un rictus étrange déformant son visage.

Harry acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de la tête mais resta silencieux, les yeux rivés à ses chaussures, tremblant de manière incontrôlable. Il réalisait soudain à quel point la nuit était glaciale et comme ses vêtements gorgés d'eau le collaient de manière désagréable, telle une seconde peau, humide et froide. Si le corps chaud de Draco l'avait jusqu'alors protégé des éléments qui se déchaînaient autour d'eux, maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul, déchiré par le manque qu'il sentait entre ses bras, la pluie avait pris des allures hostiles et semblait chercher à le noyer.

Harry sentait qu'il avait laissé quelque chose de lui-même dans ce baiser merveilleux, et il savait que si Draco choisissait de le rejeter maintenant, alors rien ne pourrait plus jamais le réchauffer. Il aurait toujours froid à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée ? demanda doucement Draco qui l'observait, de l'inquiétude au fond de ses grands yeux gris et Harry se demanda s'il avait l'air à ce point misérable et malheureux.

- Peut-être, oui, murmura Harry et sa voix sonna de manière si étrange à ses oreilles qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se mit en marche, ses chaussures trempées couinant à chacun de ses pas.

- Eh ! s'écria Draco en lui courant après. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Au Chaudron Baveur, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Draco en s'immobilisant, les yeux écarquillés. Tu as oublié que j'étais recherché par tous les Aurors du pays ?

Résistant à son envie de le gifler ou de l'assommer, Harry lui tendit sa cape, le visage fermé.

- Personne n'est obligé de savoir que tu es là, marmonna t-il avant de se remettre à marcher, sans même regarder si Draco le suivait.

Quand il s'enfonça dans la ruelle déserte, la fureur faisait bourdonner ses oreilles et, dans sa poitrine, son cœur semblait peser si lourd qu'il avait atterri dans la région de son estomac. Il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises et jura avec colère, maudissant ces « putain de lunettes à la con » qui étaient désormais si sales qu'elles ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans l'artère principale de l'Allée des Embrumes, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière.

- Tu es malade ? s'écria Draco en rabattant la cape sur eux. Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de traverser l'Allée des Embrumes à découvert ? Tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? ragea Harry en le fusillant du regard. Tu peux me rappeler qui s'est enfui alors qu'il avait une horde de Mangemorts aux fesses ?

- Tu me fatigues, Potter, soupira Draco.

Les lèvres de Harry tremblèrent et il ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes qu'il sentait au bord de ses paupières.

- Harry, souffla Draco en lui saisissant le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

Harry ouvrit des yeux immenses et un sourire incrédule se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Jamais son prénom ne lui avait paru plus beau que dans la bouche de Draco et il continuait à résonner doucement dans ses oreilles comme l'aurait fait un mot d'amour.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Draco en le dévisageant.

- De quoi ? demanda évasivement Harry, trop préoccupé par le contact de la main de Draco sur son visage pour remarquer l'étrange lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser.

- Arrête, répondit Harry en grimaçant, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à être désolé.

Draco soupira et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Tu ne comprends pas. (Il prit une profond inspiration) Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser parce que je suis en train d'entretenir tes espoirs… mais… je ne peux pas… toi et moi, je veux dire… je ne peux pas… je suis désolé…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Harry en fonçant les sourcils.

- Je ne serais jamais capable de te donner ce que tu cherches et ce que, toi, tu es prêt à m'offrir. Je vais te faire souffrir, Harry. Regarde toi, j'ai même déjà commencé ! Alors je crois que, peut-être, il serait préférable que je parte de mon côté.

Harry secoua la tête, le souffle coupé et la main de Draco lui lâcha le menton.

- Non ! s'écria t-il.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir et détourna les yeux du visage bouleversé de Harry.

- On va aller au Chaudron Baveur, continua Harry d'un ton précipité, presque suppliant. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Remus… et puis on pourra manger quelque chose… on pourra même dormir un peu… tu es fatigué… je vois bien que tu es fatigué… et puis ensuite on pourra rentrer… et tout ira bien…

- Harry, s'il te plaît, le coupa Draco.

- Ne fais pas ça, gémit Harry en lui saisissant le bras, pas encore, s'il te plaît.

- Il faut que j'essaye de sauver ma mère, dit Draco en fouillant ses yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard et si je ne tente rien, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi !

- Non, Harry ! Tu as suffisamment de choses à faire comme ça et je ne peux pas te mettre encore un peu plus en danger. C'est mon choix. Et je sais que tu peux le comprendre. Si tu étais à ma place, tu ferais la même chose…

Harry baissa la tête, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le contredire, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Ginny quand elle était retenue par Jedusor et à ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Sirius.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Draco hocha lentement la tête et Harry lui lâcha le bras, résigné à le laisser s'en aller, même si c'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait jamais eu à faire, même s'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur à pleines mains.

- Alors vas-y, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Merci, souffla Draco en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Harry avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers juste pour être sûr qu'il se souviendrait toujours de la saveur de sa peau mais quand Draco se pencha vers lui, dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser, Harry trouva le courage de se reculer.

- Ne me donne pas une raison supplémentaire de te retenir, dit-il d'une voix rauque. S'il te plaît.

Draco hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu reviendras ? lui demanda Harry, clignant violemment des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je ne sais pas.

De son pouce, Draco vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés et coulaient maintenant le long des joues pâles de Harry.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, chuchota Draco dans son oreille.

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe, sembla un moment respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis, se redressant, il souleva les pans de la cape et une fois à l'air libre, il transplana.

**0°0°0**

Quand il arriva devant le l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, Harry pleurait comme un enfant. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues et des sanglots erratiques secouaient son corps tout entier. Autour de lui, avec ses fenêtres et ses portes barricadées, ses magasins fermés et son silence, le chemin de Traverse ne ressemblait plus à cet endroit si vivant et joyeux qu'il avait toujours tant aimé mais à un village fantôme, déserté et maudit.

Dans l'auberge faiblement éclairée, il ne se trouvait plus que Tom qui sifflotait gaiement derrière son comptoir. Quand il entendit le tintement de la porte, il leva la tête et un large sourire édenté vint fendre son visage.

- Mr Potter ! s'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

Mais quand il aperçut le visage ravagé de Harry, qui se tenait immobile dans une flaque d'eau, avec l'air perdu d'un gamin abandonné, son sourire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il referma vivement la porte derrière Harry, la verrouilla d'un mouvement de sa main et entoura les épaules du garçon avec gentillesse.

- Allons Mr Potter, dit-il de sa voix un peu rauque, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans des états pareils ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, hoqueta Harry, mais il faut que j'envoie un hibou, c'est très important.

- Vous savez bien que vous ne me dérangez jamais ! dit Tom en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. Venez donc vous asseoir près du feu, vous êtes trempé !

Il le conduisit vers une table légèrement à l'écart de la salle principale et d'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il le fit ensuite asseoir sur une chaise confortable et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture chaude avec laquelle il lui frictionna les épaules et les cheveux. Mais Harry, qui pendant tout ce temps, avait regardé le monde tourner autour de lui comme s'il n'en faisait plus partie, ne cessa pas de trembler.

- Un peu de soupe aux pois, peut-être ? proposa Tom qui fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, s'excusa Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Allons, allons, répondit l'homme en secouant la tête avec bienveillance, pas d'argent entre nous, Mr Potter ! Vous avez besoin de manger, un point c'est tout !

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'en fut en cuisine avec empressement et Harry resta seul, figé sur sa chaise, le dos courbé comme si quelque chose de lourd avait appuyé sur ses épaules pour le faire fléchir, le regard perdu dans les flammes qu'il contemplait sans les voir.

Tom revint quelque minutes plus tard, un grand et majestueux hibou en équilibre sur son épaule, une assiette fumante dans la main. Il la déposa sur la table avec précaution et ajouta une feuille de parchemin vierge et de quoi écrire.

- Merci, murmura Harry alors que le hibou venait se percher sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant de ses grands yeux ambrés.

Harry avala la soupe d'une traite, sans même en sentir le goût. Il savait juste que c'était chaud, si chaud même que ça lui brûlait la gorge et la langue mais ça lui était égal. Il prit la plume dans sa main tremblante, griffonna un message codé, et cacheta la lettre. Il l'attacha ensuite à la patte du hibou et se leva, l'animal perché sur son avant-bras. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et caressa le plumage foncé du hibou qui le regardait toujours.

- Va, lui souffla t-il et l'oiseau s'envola dans le ciel noir, le battement régulier de ses grandes ailes sombres résonnant dans la nuit silencieuse.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mr Potter ? demanda Tom dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

- Je suis juste fatigué, répondit Harry sans détacher son regard des nuages lourds qui voyageaient lentement dans le ciel chargé.

- Alors allez dormir, vous avez l'air d'en avoir grandement besoin.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent, répondit Harry d'une voix désincarnée.

Tom soupira, les sourcils froncés et l'air faussement mécontent.

- Et je vous ai dit que je n'en voulais pas ! gronda t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr ? s'obstina Harry et Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à votre ancienne chambre ? demanda t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical.

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sourire mais il n'y parvint pas.

- J'ai demandé à Remus Lupin de venir et…

- Et je l'enverrais vous chercher ! le coupa Tom en lui saisissant le bras. Maintenant ouste, au lit !

Et sans ménagement, il poussa Harry vers l'escalier et celui-ci ne put que murmurer un vague « bonne nuit » et grimper les marches quatre à quatre, sous le regard de Tom, qui le fixait toujours de ses petits yeux noirs bordés de longues et profondes rides. Comme dans un rêve, ou peut-être était-ce un cauchemar, Harry longea le couloir et les lattes de bois craquèrent sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait déjà occupé quelques années plus tôt, l'ouvrit et la referma derrière lui. En quatre ans, la pièce était resté telle qu'il l'avait laissée : même papier peint, mêmes poutres de bois, même mobilier ancien.

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, se dit Harry avec soulagement.

Et c'est avec un étrange sentiment de sécurité qu'il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, sans même se dévêtir. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il s'endormit presque aussitôt, les larmes taries et le cœur sec.

**0°0°0**

Draco s'était tellement attendu à retrouver le corps sans vie de sa mère abandonné dans un coin du Manoir, son beau visage figé par la mort, sa peau dure et froide comme de la pierre et il avait imaginé si fort son propre chagrin et sa culpabilité, que ce qu'il vit en transplanant dans le salon de sa maison le laissa pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses longs cheveux blonds inondant ses épaules et son dos telle une mer mouvante et dorée, sa mère était assise dans son fauteuil habituel, les jambes croisées, vêtue d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles et la faisait ressembler à quelque déesse d'un temps lointain et oublié. Le visage concentré et serein, une tasse de thé fumante reposant dans sa main libre, elle était tellement absorbée par la lecture d'un livre aux pages jaunies qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de son fils. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, Draco la dévorait du regard comme s'il doutait encore de sa réalité et comme si, en détournant les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, il prenait le risque de la voir disparaître à tout jamais.

- Maman ? souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle eut un sursaut de surprise si violent que son livre tomba de ses genoux avec un bruit sourd et que la tasse qu'elle tenait à la main s'écrasa sur le carrelage dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Draco resta paralysé, les membres engourdis, incapable du moindre mouvement et ce n'est que lorsque sa mère se leva et lui ouvrit les bras, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie, que Draco se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Le visage niché dans son cou, il inspira à pleins poumons son parfum fleuri et musqué, si familier et si rassurant, se disant que si on lui offrait maintenant la possibilité de tout recommencer, alors il referait exactement tout ce qu'il avait fait, il abandonnerait à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait déjà abandonné, juste pour cet instant.

- Je ne peux plus respirer, chéri, dit-elle doucement et son petit rire cristallin chanta dans son oreille, calmant instantanément ses angoisses et apaisant toutes les résonances douloureuses qu'il sentait encore dans sa poitrine quand le visage bouleversé de Harry venait se superposer à tous les éléments de sa réalité.

Prenant conscience qu'il serrait si fort le corps frêle de sa mère qu'il aurait pu la briser, Draco se recula à regret, mais ne la lâcha pas. Il la tint à bout de bras, refusant de la laisser trop loin de lui et détailla son visage, plongeant dans ses yeux comme on s'accroche à un rêve de peur qu'il ne finisse par s'échapper.

- Maman, murmura Draco d'une voix enrouée, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que…

- Tout va bien, mon ange, tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante, le dévorant des yeux avec avidité, écartant avec douceur les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, d'un geste si tendre, si maternel, que Draco lutta pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

- J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué, acheva t-il.

De sa main aux ongles pointus, sa mère lui caressa rêveusement la joue, un sourire étrange et un peu absent illuminant son visage de manière désagréable.

- Quand je pense qu'ils disaient tous que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais vers nous, dit-elle en secouant la tête, moi je savais qu'ils se trompaient, je savais que tu finirais par rentrer à la maison et que tu saurais enfin reconnaître où se trouvaient les tiens ! Il suffisait juste de trouver le bon moyen pour y parvenir…

- Maman, qu'est-ce que…

- Tu as fais le bon choix, mon ange, le coupa t-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Le Maître va être si fier de toi.

Draco se recula, des frissons glacés remontant le long de son dos, la nausée lui tordant l'estomac de crampes si douloureuses qu'il lutta pour ne pas se plier en deux et vomir.

- Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Draco d'une voix rauque que la déception faisait trembler.

Sa mère secoua lentement la tête d'un air navré.

- Il le fallait, répondit-elle et dans ses yeux, Draco ne vit briller aucune lueur de remord.

- C'était toi, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, depuis le début, c'était toi !

- Chéri, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Avec la démarche raide et incertaine d'un somnambule, Draco se recula loin de cette main qui cherchait à attraper la sienne et qui lui faisait désormais l'effet d'une serre menaçante.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura t-il en secouant la tête. Pendant tout ce temps où je me suis rongé les sangs en imaginant que je t'avais condamné, pendant tout ce temps où j'ai lutté contre moi-même, où j'ai douté, pendant tout ce temps, tu étais d'accord avec ça ! Pire (il eut un rire rauque et amer) c'est toi qui en avais eu l'idée…

- Draco, murmura t-elle en s'avançant vers lui mais Draco, lui, continuait à reculer.

- Quel genre de mère es-tu, maman ? Quel genre de mère ferait ça à son propre enfant ?

- Le genre de mère qui se préoccupe de l'avenir de son fils unique, dit-elle en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction. Le Maître a tant de grands projets pour toi, chéri. Il est même prêt à tout te pardonner.

_Je vais me réveiller_, pensa Draco en fermant les yeux, _tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !_

- Nous t'avons choisi le plus beau des destins, mon fils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas capable de choisir seul ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? hurla Draco, furieux. Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de choisir à ma place ? Est-ce qu'il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que si je suis parti, c'est parce que je le voulais ?

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, s'écria t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, maman ! Et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, jamais, quoi que toi et ton Maître vouliez que je fasse ! Comment peux-tu croire que je choisirais de rejoindre un camp qui a bien failli me tuer ? Qui m'a fait tant de mal que je sais au fond de moi que jamais je ne m'en remettrai vraiment ? Comment toi peux-tu vouloir que je le fasse ?

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, le supplia t-elle, les bras toujours tendus vers lui.

- Alors ne cherche plus jamais à me faire rejoindre un camp dont je ne veux pas, maman ! Je ne deviendrais pas le monstre que tu sembles vouloir faire de moi !

**0°0°0**

Suffoquée, Narcissa dévisageait son fils comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et sans doute était-ce vraiment le cas. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, si beau et si déterminé, elle le découvrait soudain, se rendait compte de ce qu'il était vraiment : ni une copie de son mari, ni une copie d'elle-même, ni le descendant qu'elle avait cru pouvoir fabriquer de ses mains, mais juste lui-même, cet être de chair et de sang, si indépendant mais si fragile, auquel elle allait devoir renoncer définitivement à force de l'avoir poussé contre son gré dans une voie qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Comment avait-elle fait pour si mal connaître son fils ?

Elle se souvenait si bien du petit garçon sensible qu'il avait été et comme elle avait bridé ses espérances d'enfant et tous ses rêves, comme elle avait souhaité qu'il s'endurcisse pour qu'il devienne un homme d'une stature et d'une importance qui inspireraient la crainte et l'envie. Avec Lucius, ils avaient tant voulu façonner Draco à leur image qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de fouiller les grands yeux gris, dociles et obéissants, de leur enfant et de chercher ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière.

Mais à présent, Narcissa se rendait compte que le petit garçon lumineux et plein de vie qu'il était n'avait jamais vraiment disparu et qu'il commençait lentement à refaire surface, fissurant la coquille de glace dans laquelle il s'était abrité, et qui semblait désormais fondre sous ses yeux.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui était survenu dans sa vie pour que tout soit à ce point bouleversé ?

- Est-ce que c'est côtoyer Potter qui t'a changé comme ça ? demanda t-elle, de la tristesse dans la voix.

A la mention du nom de celui qui avait été son rival, Narcissa vit Draco sourire comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire à qui que ce soit. L'étirement de ses lèvres, plein de tendresse et d'affection, adoucissait tant son visage qu'il lui sembla ne plus être le même. Et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle était arrivée bien trop tard et que Draco ne reviendrait plus jamais vers elle. Quels que soient ses projets, le Maître ne pourrait plus récupérer Draco sans le tuer.

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmura rêveusement Draco.

Il s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Au revoir, maman, chuchota t-il contre ses cheveux puis, le regard triste, il se recula, ferma les yeux et transplana.

Et Narcissa resta seule dans le Manoir de sa famille, un sentiment de vide au creux des entrailles, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait définitivement de perdre son fils.

**0°0°0**

Draco ne savait pas où il allait atterrir.

Avant de transplaner, il s'était contenté de visualiser le visage d'un garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs et quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, il regarda autour de lui, légèrement perplexe. La petite chambre où il se trouvait était plongée dans la semi-pénombre et Draco devinait le contour des meubles et la forme des poutres de bois qui s'élevaient dans les coins de la pièce et barraient le plafond. La lumière blanche de la lune filtrait encore à travers les rideaux blancs qui se balançaient lentement au rythme du vent et au dehors, le ciel était désormais plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été précédemment : l'aube approchait.

Pelotonné sur le lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce, éclairé par un rayon de lune, Harry dormait profondément mais son visage crispé et son corps tremblant de froid trahissaient son agitation et son malaise. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours humides mais les gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur ses joues comme des larmes ne semblaient pas perturber son sommeil.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'observa un long moment en silence, détaillant en souriant tous les traits de son visage. Harry n'avait pas une beauté plastique de modèle, commune et calibrée, ni même une beauté glaciale comme celle de Draco, et c'était peut-être ce qui la rendait si spéciale et si précieuse. Douce et émouvante, la sienne n'était cependant pas dépourvue de personnalité et de caractère. Elle était piquante, intrigante, un peu vénéneuse aussi. Car Draco avait le sentiment que plus il l'observait, hypnotisé, plus elle devenait poison, se distillait dans ses veines, brouillait ses pensées. Et Draco n'était pas habitué à ça : à ne pas contrôler, à autant ressentir.

Il avança la main et du bout de son pouce, essuya les gouttes de pluie qui s'accrochaient encore aux longs cils foncés qui bordaient les paupières closes du garçon endormi. Il caressa les cheveux noirs, écartant les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur le front et révélant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui tranchait sur la peau blanche. Harry plissa le nez et sourit dans son sommeil et un drôle de saut périlleux retourna l'estomac de Draco, comme lorsque, volant sur son balai, il fonçait vers le sol à pleine vitesse.

Il prit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et la pointa silencieusement sur les vêtements trempés de Harry qui séchèrent instantanément puis Draco souleva la couverture et la remonta sur la forme endormie du garçon, à peine surpris de sa propre prévenance et de sa tendresse.

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Potter ? souffla t-il.

Il sécha ses propres vêtements, s'allongea à côté de Harry et, la tête posée sur son bras replié, il le regarda dormir, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry sembla se sentir observé car ses yeux verts et ensommeillés s'ouvrirent, se refermèrent paresseusement puis se rouvrirent encore une fois, mais beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus grands.

- Draco ? dit-il d'une voix suraiguë et Draco eut un petit rire amusé, les yeux pétillants.

Prudemment, Harry avança la main pour tâter son visage et quand il rencontra la peau douce de sa joue, il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Tu es revenu ?

Le cœur alourdi par les intonations enfantines de sa voix, Draco se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

- Je suis là, chuchota t-il. Je ne m'en vais plus. Je reste avec toi.

Harry sourit faiblement et se blottit contre lui. Son bras en travers de la poitrine de Draco, son visage niché dans le creux de son épaule, il se rendormit paisiblement, le visage détendu et plein de confiance. Et, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux hirsutes, Draco l'entoura de ses bras, rapprochant encore un peu plus le corps maigre du sien, certain d'avoir finalement réussi à trouver sa place.

**0°0°0**

Draco s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte et, alors qu'une voix murmurait son prénom dans son oreille et qu'on lui secouait l'épaule sans ménagement, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les cheveux mouillés, ses vêtements élimés gouttant sur le sol, Remus Lupin le regardait avec amusement, sa joue tressaillant comme s'il se retenait de sourire trop largement.

Avec une grimace, Draco réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours Harry fermement serré contre lui. Détournant les yeux, il relâcha son étreinte et souleva le bras qui pesait sur son torse afin de pouvoir se dégager doucement. Harry gémit un peu dans son sommeil, comme si l'absence du corps de Draco le perturbait avant de se retourner, la respiration à nouveau profonde.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils, le visage soudain peu amène.

Draco hocha la tête avec anxiété et réajusta ses vêtements en silence.

- Bien, répondit Remus. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais pour l'instant, il va falloir réveiller Harry. Je vous emmène.

Retenant un rictus inquiet à l'idée du sermon qui l'attendait, Draco enfila ses chaussures.

- Harry est épuisé, dit-il à voix basse.

- Je sais, soupira Remus, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dormir, nous n'avons que très peu de temps.

Il sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin chiffonné de la poche de son pantalon et remonta la manche de son imperméable pour regarder sa montre.

- Il nous reste trois minutes, dit-il avec empressement.

- Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? demanda Draco en levant les yeux vers lui avec curiosité.

- En France, répondit Remus en contournant le lit pour se pencher sur la forme endormie de Harry.

Il le secoua doucement à plusieurs fois mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, trop profondément endormi pour avoir conscience du monde extérieur qui cherchait désespérément à l'atteindre.

- Moi aussi ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Oui, toi aussi, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois que Harry m'en voudrait si je décidais de te laisser ici.

Draco grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et les yeux marrons de Remus pétillèrent malicieusement avant de se poser avec découragement sur le visage assoupi.

- Laissez-moi faire, marmonna Draco et Remus se recula.

Draco enveloppa Harry dans la couverture et le ramena contre lui. Il était léger, si léger que Draco fronça les sourcils. _Comment tu te nourris, Potter ? _se demanda t-il alors que, instinctivement, et sans se réveiller, Harry se blottissait contre son torse.

Les joues brûlantes, Draco tendit la main vers Remus, quémandant le Portoloin.

- Tu es sûr que tu le tiendras bien pendant le voyage ? lui demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Certain, répliqua Draco qui semblait le défier du regard de faire un commentaire mais Remus se contenta de sourire et lui tendit le parchemin.

Draco en saisit une extrémité, Remus l'autre, et rapidement le monde disparut autour d'eux.

**0°0°0**

Harry se réveilla brusquement quand il heurta le sol de plein de fouet, mais le sol lui sembla très différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il était plus doux, plus chaud et d'une texture granuleuse un peu étrange. Perplexe, Harry ne reconnut ni l'odeur particulière mais inconnue qui lui emplissait les narines ni le bruit régulier qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Quand il souleva ses paupières, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une exclamation de stupéfaction muette. Devant ses yeux ébahis et sous un ciel rougeoyant dans lequel un soleil rond et écarlate se levait, la mer scintillait de mille feux. L'eau, calme et plane, s'étendait à perte de vue, dessinant au loin une ligne d'horizon bleue et tremblotante.

- Je dois être en train de rêver, murmura Harry en se levant, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable tiède.

Et pourtant, autour de lui, l'Angleterre semblait si loin. Un air tiède et agréable plissait la surface miroitante de l'eau et faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres immenses qui délimitaient la plage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu la mer, fit une voix traînante dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc, la main sur le cœur.

Draco se tenait debout derrière lui, les mains dans les poches et ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur espiègle, semblaient lui sourire.

- Je suis forcément en train de rêver, murmura Harry en clignant des yeux.

Mais tous ses doutes s'évanouirent subitement quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa peau.

- Bienvenu en France, murmura t-il dans son oreille.

_A suivre…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Je sais que j'avais promis à certains d'entre vous que ce chapitre serait beaucoup plus joyeux que les autres… hum… désolée… j'ai été vraiment trop optimiste concernant mes capacités à ne pas faire souffrir mes personnages (lol) ! Mais bon, la fin laisse quand même présager un futur un peu plus heureux, non ? Si… je vous assure, je _suis_ capable de ne pas écrire que des choses tristes à pleurer, d'ailleurs ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis !_

_Un petit mot aussi de remerciement général pour les reviews, notamment celles des anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement et à ceux que j'ai oublié : comme il est rare que je réponde dans l'ordre aux reviews, je suis désormais incapable de savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu… il se peut même que certains aient reçu deux RAR… je vous jure, moi et l'organisation… lol ! Que ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu se manifestent et je leur répondrais ! En tout cas, MERCI ! Vos petits mots me touchent toujours autant._

_Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que vous ne détestez pas trop Draco, que vous ne me détestez pas trop moi d'être aussi dure avec eux (les pauvres !) et surtout… pensez à la review ! _

_Biz à tous !_

_Sillia_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tabula Rasa

**Chapitre 7**

**Tabula Rasa**

Harry n'avait vu la mer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et le souvenir qu'il en gardait demeurait brumeux. Des fragments de mémoire, flous et désordonnés, lui revenaient parfois et il revoyait alors une vaste étendue d'eau noire encadrée par de hautes falaises abruptes qui sentaient le sel. Il se souvenait aussi d'un tourbillon glacé dans une caverne lugubre, d'une lumière verdâtre qui éclaboussait la pénombre et de la présence, sous la surface, de cadavres ensommeillés qui semblaient guetter le moment où ils seraient enfin appelés à se réveiller. Dans ces moments-là, il lui semblait impossible que la mer pût être autre chose que cette immense flaque d'encre qui semblait chercher à engloutir le monde et qui respirait la mort, la berçait en son sein, recrachant un à un les corps grisâtres qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à digérer.

Et pourtant, debout devant ces eaux paisibles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue et resplendissaient sous l'énorme soleil rouge qui se levait, injectant dans le ciel une lumière écarlate et sanguine, Harry se sentait apaisé, un peu étourdi aussi. Les senteurs d'embruns qui lui piquaient le nez et le vent qui balayait son visage lui donnaient l'impression étrange de nager entre-deux eaux et il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il s'était subitement éveillé d'un macabre cauchemar ou s'il venait de s'immerger la tête la première dans le plus beau et le plus irréel des rêves.

La plage était déserte, le sable lisse et plane, le silence confortable. Seuls le bruit du ressac et le cri égaré de quelques mouettes rasant la surface de l'eau parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Harry devinait qu'il était encore très tôt mais le soleil était déjà chaud et l'air incroyablement tiède, laissant présager la venue d'une journée magnifique.

Draco se tenait debout à côté de lui, le visage impassible, le regard perdu au loin et Harry, qui avait encore du mal à croire à sa présence, observait timidement son profil du coin de l'œil. Il tendit une main hésitante, serra doucement celle, si blanche, qui pendait le long du corps de Draco et ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant avec soulagement la peau soyeuse contre la sienne, si réelle et si froide, encore imprégnée de vent et de pluie, souvenirs douloureux d'une nuit glaciale d'Angleterre. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, souda leurs phalanges, leur paume et leur peau jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne impossible de savoir à qui appartenait l'une ou l'autre de ces mains. Elles formaient une entité unique, un tout inséparable et Harry aurait pu se contenter de vivre ainsi, simplement attaché à ce garçon qu'il aimait de la plus irrationnelle des manières, sans savoir pourquoi, ni même comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver.

Draco tourna doucement la tête vers lui, le regard un peu surpris, baissa un moment ses yeux sur leurs deux mains unies puis, sans sourire, ni même prononcer un seul mot, il émit une pression rassurante sur les doigts qui enserraient les siens, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il était bel et bien là, qu'il était revenu.

Le cœur tranquillisé, Harry put consentir à lâcher la main de Draco. Il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures, remonta le bas de son jean et enfonça ses pieds nus dans le sable mouillé avec un ravissement enfantin. Les vagues léchèrent ses orteils puis recouvrirent ses pieds et ses chevilles et il s'accroupit prudemment, les paupières closes, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Le visage tendu vers le soleil, il laissa ses mains venir effleurer la surface de l'eau.

Debout derrière lui, immobile comme une statue, Draco l'observait en silence, les yeux plissés, les mains dans les poches et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu la mer, avant, lui expliqua Harry avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire joyeux quand une vague le déséquilibra brusquement et le fit basculer dans l'eau.

Dégoulinant mais radieux, Harry se releva, s'ébrouant comme le ferait un chien mouillé, les yeux rieurs.

- Il faut croire que je n'avais pas encore assez pris l'eau cette nuit, s'exclama t-il d'une voix ravie en essorant son tee-shirt.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais vu la mer ? lui demanda Draco, le sourire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer déformant sensiblement le coin de sa bouche.

Harry leva vers lui un regard un peu assombri mais haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Mon oncle et ma tante y emmenaient mon cousin Dudley pendant les vacances, dit-il d'un ton détaché, mais ils me laissaient chez la voisine.

- Et pourquoi ne t'emmenaient-ils pas ?

- Mon oncle disait à Mrs Figg que j'étais trop turbulent et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de me perdre. Il fallait qu'elle soit sacrément aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la lueur dans les yeux de mon oncle qui lui disait pourtant clairement que me perdre aurait sans doute été la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver !

Harry se tut quelques secondes et dessina nerveusement un arc de cercle dans le sable humide avec la pointe de son pied.

- La véritable raison à tout ça, dit-il finalement d'une voix lointaine, c'est qu'ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour me priver de ce qui pouvait me rendre heureux. Et tu imagines bien qu'emmener à la mer un gamin de cinq ans habitué à dormir dans un placard, ça ne pouvait _que_ le rendre heureux ! Quand ils rentraient le soir, mon cousin avait en général pris tellement de coups de soleil qu'il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau qui n'était pas écarlate et boursouflé ! Ma tante s'exclamait toujours de sa voix fausse et suraiguë : « qui c'est le petit Dudlinouchet à sa maman qui a pris des belles couleurs ? » et elle le serrait si fort qu'il se mettait à hurler de douleur. La plupart du temps, ça m'était égal, je crois, mais parfois, c'était plus fort que moi, même si je trouvais mon cousin ridicule à sautiller partout en pleurnichant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envier. C'est complètement idiot, n'est-ce pas, de désirer prendre des coups de soleil ?

Harry fut secoué d'un rire nerveux qui n'avait rien de vraiment naturel mais quand il leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco, qui s'était soudainement figé, il se tut immédiatement et baissa la tête, honteux de s'être à se point laissé aller aux confidences, lui qui détestait parler de lui et qui détestait encore davantage s'étendre sur sa vie chez les Dursley.

- Tu dormais dans un placard ? dit Draco d'une voix horrifiée.

Harry, soudain conscient de l'information qu'il venait de laisser échapper, réprima un sursaut et secoua vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu sais Harry, je commence à te connaître maintenant, et quand tu secoues la tête comme ça, c'est que tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose !

Harry détourna les yeux, sachant parfaitement que Draco avait raison et qu'il était un pitoyable menteur.

Devant ses amis, il avait toujours réussi à dissimuler la tristesse que lui inspirait son enfance malheureuse derrière une auto-dérision de façade qui en atténuait toujours le côté tragique mais pourtant, dans son esprit, les choses _étaient_ tragiques. Quand il pensait au placard sous l'escalier, il repensait au manque d'amour de son enfance, aux punitions, aux humiliations, à sa solitude. A toutes les peurs claustrophobes qui l'avaient secoué, à toutes les fois où terrorisé par un cauchemar ou la violence d'un orage, la porte du placard avait été verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Quel âge avait donc ce petit garçon malingre enfermé avec sa terreur dans un espace exigu et dépourvu de fenêtre et qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour que sa peur ne le consume pas, se mordant la langue pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas appeler, ne pas éveiller l'attention de qui que ce soit ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ? Six tout au plus ?

- Chambre, je voulais dire, répliqua Harry avec un sourire un peu bancal, haussant les épaules comme s'il était évident que n'importe qui aurait pu confondre un placard avec une chambre.

Mais Draco, qui l'examinait de ses yeux perçants, ne sembla pas dupe une seule seconde.

- Tu as dit placard, riposta t-il.

- J'ai dû me tromper, répondit Harry, qui souriait toujours.

Cependant, sa bouche s'étirait de manière un peu artificielle et son regard s'était fait distant, comme s'il était subitement retourné là-bas et que son seul et unique horizon était à nouveau constitué de ces quatre murs nus et tristes, si rapprochés que la nuit, il avait souvent cru les voir avancer, imaginant qu'ils allaient finir par se refermer sur lui et l'écraser. Il entendait à nouveau le bruit de craquement que produisait au dessus de sa tête le pas lourd de son oncle dans l'escalier et le cliquetis du loquet qui se refermait. Il se rappelait l'ennui, la faim qui le tenaillait pendant les jours de jeûne, il se rappelait aussi…

- Harry ? l'appela Draco, et Harry secoua un peu la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à chasser les dernières réminiscences qui s'accrochaient encore à sa mémoire.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Harry, l'air un peu désorienté, rien du tout…

- Dis-moi la vérité, dit Draco en s'approchant de lui, est-ce que ces connards de moldus t'enfermaient vraiment dans un placard ?

Harry soupira puis hocha la tête avec réluctance, se demandant pourquoi il était à ce point incapable de lui mentir et pourquoi il fallait que de telles souvenirs, qu'il avait si longtemps réussi à refouler, viennent le rattraper maintenant, gâchant ainsi ce qui aurait du être un merveilleux moment de paix.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, marmonna t-il, ce n'est pas si grave !

- _Pas si grave ?_ répéta Draco, blanc de rage. Tu te fiches de moi, Harry ? Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des enfants qu'on enferme dans un placard et qui en plus trouvent ça normal ? Même mes parents ne m'ont jamais fait un truc pareil !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais ça normal, seulement, étant donné que je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Ma seule famille me détestait et me considérait comme un monstre, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je me sauve ? Pour aller où ? Enfant, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier et je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! Comment voulais-tu que je me rebelle ? Que je proteste ? J'étais au moins deux fois plus petit et quatre fois moins gros que mon cousin Dudley dont le passe-temps favori était de me taper dessus ! Alors j'ai pris le parti de ne plus y faire attention, de ne pas être triste qu'on ne m'aime pas, de ne pas être déçu quand on ne me souhaitait pas mon anniversaire ou qu'on m'enfermait dans mon placard le jour de Noël…

La bouche entrouverte, Draco fixait Harry en clignant des yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, inconscient de l'effet que pouvaient produire ses paroles.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! s'écria Draco en secouant lentement la tête. Tu dis ça comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance !

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'en a plus, dit Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Mais était-ce seulement la vérité ? Pouvait-il vraiment affirmer sans mentir que celui qu'il était désormais n'était en aucun cas le fruit de toutes ces années cauchemardesques qui l'avaient obligé à survivre seul, à être autonome et indépendant, endurci à l'excès ?

- Quand je pense que je t'ai jalousé, s'écria Draco en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, envié à m'en rendre malade, imaginant la vie de petit roi que tu devais avoir, dans une famille aimante qui te choyait, alors que moi j'avais hérité d'une famille de glaçons incapable de me donner la moindre affection ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu si mal te connaître et si mal te juger ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, murmura Harry alors que Draco, fulminant, faisait les cent pas.

- Et ça me donnait le droit de faire tout ce que j'ai fait, de te pourrir la vie, d'insulter une famille que tu n'as jamais connu, de t'humilier, de vouloir te faire du mal et de jubiler quand j'y arrivais ? Un matin, Harry, tu te réveilleras et l'image de celui que j'ai été primera à nouveau sur la façon dont tu me vois maintenant. Et alors tu te diras que tout ça n'est qu'une monumentale erreur.

- Tu te trompes, répliqua Harry en lui saisissant doucement le bras pour l'immobiliser. Je me suis déjà réveillé. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ce que je vois me plait.

Draco eut un sourire triste et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Et pourtant, ses joues étaient sales, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses vêtements chiffonnés et maculés de boue. Son teint était trop pâle, ses yeux rouges et fatigués, soulignés de cernes profonds, mais Harry avait toujours trouvé sa vulnérabilité plus belle encore que sa froideur.

- Tu sais, souffla Draco, je crois que ce que j'ai envié, ce n'est ni ta célébrité ni même ton héroïsme ou ta popularité mais l'aisance avec laquelle tu semblais traverser la vie et les épreuves qu'elle t'infligeait, comme si c'était facile pour toi. Si je t'en voulais, je crois que c'est parce que, pour moi, ça ne l'avait jamais été.

- Pourtant, ça n'était pas facile pour moi non plus, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maintenant je le sais et sans doute que je l'ai toujours su mais j'étais tellement immature, tellement jaloux et amer que c'était plus facile pour moi de me persuader qu'il était légitime de te haïr, que tu le méritais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisais penser ça ? demanda Harry, sincèrement curieux de connaître les raisons de la haine que Draco avait toujours ressenti pour lui.

Draco eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Je t'en voulais d'avoir refusé mon amitié, marmonna t-il.

- Vraiment ? s'écria Harry, abasourdi et Draco hocha la tête.

- Jusque-là, personne ne m'avait jamais rien refusé, tu comprends, et soudain toi tu me repoussais catégoriquement, alors même que je n'avais jamais autant souhaité l'amitié de quelqu'un. C'était forcément difficile à avaler.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu à ce point devenir mon ami ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Je pourrais te mentir et te dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la cicatrice que tu as sur le front, mais je sais bien que tu ne me croirais pas et tu aurais raison, car après tout, cette cicatrice, c'est tout ce que je connaissais de toi.

Il soupira.

- Tu vois, il y a des enfants que l'on endort en les berçant d'histoires merveilleuses, mon père, lui, s'asseyait près de moi et tous les soirs, il me racontait ses souvenirs de guerre, m'abreuvant de détails sanglants, les yeux perdus dans le vide, la voix à la fois pleine d'excitation et de nostalgie, comme s'il me parlait de la période la plus heureuse de sa vie. Je crois qu'il pensait m'endurcir, peut-être même qu'il pensait que j'aimais ça car je l'écoutais sans broncher, mais quand il quittait ma chambre, je m'endormais la tête pleine d'abominables images.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Sans même te connaître, poursuivit-il, je t'imaginais très souvent. J'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur toi. Comme tout le monde, je savais tout de ton histoire et je savais aussi, parce que tu avais le même âge que moi, que nous irions à Poudlard ensemble. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'étais impatient de rencontrer le garçon qui avait réussi à débarrasser mes parents de l'homme infâme et cruel auquel ils étaient asservis et qui peuplait tous mes cauchemars ! J'avais échafaudé tout un tas de plans stupides où nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça te surprend, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que ça me surprend ! s'écria Harry. Je pensais que si tu me détestais à ce point, c'était pour ce que je représentais !

Draco sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

- Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, dans le train, ça m'a fait tellement bizarre ! Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais si…

Il fit une pause, l'air soudain amusé.

- Si quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

- Si petit, maigre et échevelé, répondit Draco en souriant. Pas que les choses aient tellement changé !

Draco éclata de rire devant l'expression indignée du visage de Harry.

- Et comment est-ce que tu m'avais imaginé ? demanda Harry, l'air un peu boudeur.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je t'imaginais déjà avoir l'étoffe d'un leader.

- Je vois, marmonna Harry, tu as du être déçu, alors.

- Déçu, non, surpris plutôt. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de vouloir t'impressionner avec le baratin que mes parents m'avait appris. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas fonctionné une seule seconde. Tu me regardais avec tellement de mépris et de dégoût que je me suis senti plus humilié que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis juré de te faire payer le sentiment de tristesse que je ressentais à l'idée d'être rejeté et que tous mes beaux projets d'amitié tombent à l'eau. J'étais bien trop orgueilleux et imbu de moi-même pour réaliser que si tu ne voulais pas de mon amitié, c'était simplement parce que je n'en valais pas la peine.

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura Harry, qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. J'étais stupide. Je ne savais rien de toi. Mais on peut encore être amis. D'ailleurs, si tu préfères, on peut même n'être que ça…

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

- Tu sais bien que non, protesta Harry, mais mes sentiments te font peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur, le contredit Draco.

Un sourire absent se peignit sur son visage alors que les yeux de Harry s'agrandissaient sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je n'ai plus peur, corrigea Draco. Cette nuit, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui était arrivé à ta mère, dit Harry, levant vers lui un regard interrogateur.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit.

- Rien, répondit-il en grimaçant, rien du tout. Elle allait bien. Très bien, même.

- Elle était dans le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vois, tu avais compris bien avant moi…

Entre son pouce et son index, Harry saisit délicatement une mèche de cheveu presque blanche, et la replaça machinalement derrière l'oreille de Draco qui ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque les doigts de Harry frôlèrent sa peau.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules comme si la trahison de sa mère n'avait pas d'importance.

- Je n'ai plus peur de savoir que tu m'aimes, Harry, dit-il dans un souffle, la voix un peu rauque. Bien que ce soit complètement fou, je crois même que j'en ai besoin. Mais je veux que tu saches que malgré ça, je ne peux pas te promettre d'être à la hauteur de tes sentiments. Il se trouve qu'une tendance particulièrement développée de mon caractère consiste à toujours tout faire foirer…

Harry posa son index sur la bouche de Draco pour qu'il se taise puis, le cœur battant la chamade, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celles de Draco qu'il ponctua de baisers légers, à peine appuyés. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lentement et il caressa celle de Draco du bout de sa langue, en redessina amoureusement le contour et goûta avec délectation la saveur exquise de sa peau, la laissant envahir son palais et enivrer tous ses sens.

Les bras de Draco s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille, amenant leurs corps à se toucher pour la première fois et Harry eut la sensation soudaine qu'un feu dévorant venait de se loger dans son ventre, faisant bouillir son sang, enflammant sa peau, exacerbant ses sens et l'effet que produisait sur lui chacune des caresses qui lui était prodigué. Il sentait le torse de Draco contre le sien et les muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa chemise, il sentait les mèches fines et douces sous ses doigts et les mains de Draco qui s'égaraient sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau brûlante, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et quand les lèvres de Draco happèrent enfin les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser si profond et si sensuel que le feu qui le consumait enfla dans le bas de son ventre, Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir, le désir infiltrant son corps comme le plus rapide des poisons.

Le souffle court, gêné par la réaction plus qu'évidente de son corps, Harry se recula légèrement mais Draco semblait ne rien avoir remarqué ou s'il avait remarqué le malaise de Harry et ce qui le provoquait, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura t-il, pour tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et pour tout ce qui s'est passé avant… je suis désolé…tellement désolé…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris…

Autour de lui, les bras protecteurs se resserrèrent immédiatement. Les doigts de Draco se mirent à jouer tendrement avec ses mèches désordonnées et soupirant de bien-être, Harry nicha son visage contre son cou.

- Tu ne partiras plus ? chuchota t-il, sa voix rendue fragile par la soudaine émotion qui l'assaillait.

- Je te le promets, souffla Draco dans son oreille, les yeux brillant de contentement et de quelque chose d'autre qui ressemblait à de l'espoir et de la confiance.

Et alors que son propre visage se reflétait dans les yeux clairs de Draco, Harry se dit que peu lui importait désormais ce qui pouvait lui arriver, ce que la guerre avait prévu de lui faire, le moment exact où elle allait le rattraper et la manière dont il allait mourir. Il se fichait de l'échéance, de la perspective inéluctable du combat à mort qui l'attendait et de tout ce qui lui restait encore à faire jusque là car il pourrait se souvenir d'avoir été pleinement heureux. La fulgurance de ce bonheur le traversait comme une décharge électrique et son incroyable intensité lui donnait des ailes, un courage et une envie de vivre jusque-là insoupçonnés.

- Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment que l'on puisse oublier toutes ces années, dit Harry en relevant la tête.

Draco relâcha son étreinte et, les yeux soudés aux siens, il lui tendit doucement la main, paume ouverte.

- Tabula rasa ? dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui serra fermement la main et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, souriant lui aussi.

- Tabula rasa

**0°0°0**

A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, Remus Lupin observait la scène en silence, un sourire attendri jouant sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque le portoloin les avait brutalement déposé sur la plage, Draco lui avait demandé de lui laisser un peu de temps seul avec Harry pour qu'ils puissent se parler et Remus s'était éloigné sans protester, se réfugiant à la lisère de la plage, sous les grands arbres verdoyants et feuillus qui la bordaient et qui projetaient d'immenses ombres dansantes sur le sable clair, rendant sa présence presque indécelable. De là où il était, il pouvait ainsi discrètement garder un oeil sur eux tout en leur laissant suffisamment d'intimité pour qu'ils puissent se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Après la peur bleue qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les laisser complètement seuls.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Remus n'en demeurait pas moins surpris du tournant radical qu'avait pris l'étrange et complexe relation qui liait ces deux garçons à la fois si différents et si semblables. Il savait bien ce que l'on disait des contraires et de la barrière floue qui séparait l'amour de la haine mais il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à croire aux idées toutes faites. Cependant, alors qu'il contemplait pensivement le visage rayonnant de Harry, celui, protecteur, de Draco et qu'il réalisait soudain à quel point leur relation était devenue forte et fusionnelle, Remus se disait que les choses évoluaient parfois de manière bien étrange et inattendue mais il ne savait pas, après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, s'il devait ou non, s'en réjouir.

Lorsqu'il les vit échanger un baiser passionné, Remus, embarrassé, détourna vivement le regard, ne se sentant pas le droit d'être témoin d'une scène aussi intime et personnel, mais quand il entendit à nouveau le son de leur voix, il osa un regard dans leur direction et vit avec soulagement que les deux garçons marchaient vers lui. Harry parlait avec animation, faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, riant et souriant, son bonheur irradiant son visage et Draco l'écoutait avec attention, le visage plein de retenue mais les yeux brillants de tendresse.

Quand Harry leva le regard vers Remus et l'aperçut enfin, il se figea, cramoisi.

- Remus ! s'étrangla t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes-là ?

- Un petit moment, répondit Remus, un sourire dans la voix, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai détourné les yeux.

Les joues de Harry se teintèrent d'un rouge vif alors qu'une moue scandalisée venait lui plisser le menton, lui donnant un air enfantin des plus attendrissants et Remus éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection, se disant, non sans nostalgie, que James et Lily avaient décidément fait une petite merveille, avec ses défauts bien sûr, mais Harry lui rappelait tellement ses parents défunts, qu'il avait tant aimé, que son affection envers lui serait toujours inconditionnelle, quels que soient ses erreurs, son impulsivité, sa tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, ses coups de colères et son mauvais caractère. Il se disait aussi que de là où ils étaient, James et Lily devaient être sacrément fier de ce que leur fils était devenu, comme lui-même l'était.

- Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ? lui demanda Draco alors que de son côté, Harry, l'air gêné, semblait déployer des efforts colossaux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Remus, les yeux absorbés dans la soudaine contemplation d'un coquillage.

- Dans la propriété des Delacour, répondit Remus en souriant, la plage leur appartient.

Draco regarda autour de lui et émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Les Delacour sont une des familles de sorciers les plus riches de France, précisa Remus. Autant vous dire que demain, nous allons assister à un mariage en grandes pompes !

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils empruntèrent un petit chemin de terre bordée de hautes herbes et de grands arbres touffus qui leur donnaient l'impression étrange d'avoir atterri au beau milieu d'une forêt. Les odeurs de terre et de végétation leur emplissaient les narines, le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les feuilles mais la chaleur opacifiait déjà l'air et les faisait transpirer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit bizarre ? demanda Harry, qui semblait tendre l'oreille, alors que Remus s'était immobilisé pour ôter son imperméable.

- Des cigales, Harry, répondit Draco en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel et Remus retint un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Oh… oui… bien sûr… des cigales, murmura Harry, l'air rêveur, ses grands yeux regardant partout avec ébahissement.

Amusé, Remus poussa le portail en fer blanc derrière lequel le chemin n'était plus fait de terre mais de larges dalles d'un gris si clair qu'il en paraissait presque blanc et un peu plus loin, derrière une vaste étendue d'herbe fraîchement coupée, la façade d'une somptueuse maison miroitait sous le soleil, ses pierres couleur crème à peine masquées par le lierre mêlé de glycines qui grimpait sur les murs jusqu'à les recouvrir presque entièrement. La façade était ponctuée de baies vitrées et les grands balcons de l'étage surplombaient un immense jardin où poussaient massifs de fleurs, arbres fruitiers et où trônait une large piscine rectangulaire dans laquelle Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux trempaient distraitement leurs pieds.

- Ferme la bouche, Harry, s'exclama Draco d'une voix amusée, qui sait ce que tu risques d'avaler.

**0°0°0**

Harry regardait partout et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il comprenait soudain beaucoup mieux le comportement de Fleur et pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à s'accoutumer à l'atmosphère moyenâgeuse du vieux château de Poudlard, avec ses courants d'air, ses salles de classes souvent glaciales et le temps lugubre et pluvieux qui enveloppait si fréquemment l'Ecosse. Ici, dans le soleil éblouissant de ce début de matinée, tout était incroyablement lumineux, coloré et plein de chaleur.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux en souriant, emplissant ses poumons du délicieux parfum fleuri qui embaumait l'air, Harry sentit un impact violent lui percuter la poitrine et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Hermione venait de se jeter dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait basculer en arrière. Les bras serrés autour de son cou, elle se mit à sangloter contre son épaule et Harry lui tapota maladroitement le dos alors que les cheveux frisés de son amie lui chatouillaient les narines et lui donnaient une furieuse envie d'éternuer. Quand elle se recula enfin, s'essuyant les joues du revers de la main, elle se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, les yeux plissés, et son regard sévère et scrutateur lui rappela désagréablement le professeur McGonagall.

- Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda Hermione et sa voix dérapa dans les aigus.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, Harry fit non de la tête.

- Pourtant tu es trempé ! protesta t-elle en jetant un regard plein de reproches à Draco, qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils dans sa direction, le visage redevenu glacial, le menton levé d'un air fier, presque hautain, son regard gris affrontant celui d'Hermione avec la même froideur qu'elle en manifestait à son égard.

- J'ai eu envie de prendre un bain, Hermione, dit Harry pour alléger la tension qu'il sentait planer au dessus d'eux comme un nuage menaçant. Et ne le regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a jeté à la flotte, je fais ça très bien tout seul.

Mais sa pitoyable tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat et remarquant le visage méfiant et les regards meurtriers que ses amis adressaient à Draco, Harry sentit son sang chauffer à gros bouillon dans ses veines, mais de colère cette fois. Il commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ce petit jeu !

- Ok, marmonna t-il, les mains sur les hanches, je crois qu'on va commencer ces petites vacances par mettre au point un certain nombre de choses.

Il opéra un demi-tour et regarda Remus.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? lui demanda t-il et pendant quelques secondes, Remus sembla hésiter.

- Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de…

- Oh que si, riposta Harry avec un sourire jovial, je dirais même que c'est le moment idéal. Il fait un temps magnifique et je suis plutôt de bonne humeur et comme je suis à peu près certain que ça ne va pas durer, je pense qu'il vaut mieux en profiter !

- Bien, comme tu voudras, soupira Remus avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée en secouant la tête.

Draco le suivit des yeux, le visage hésitant, comme s'il était tenté de le suivre et par la même occasion de fuir le règlement de compte qui pointait le bout de son nez.

- Je vais peut-être y aller, moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton flegmatique mais Harry le retint vivement par le bras.

- Reste, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il.

L'air ennuyé, Draco haussa vaguement les épaules avant de se laisser tomber dans une des chaises longues qui bordaient la piscine. Il étendit ses longues jambes et ferma les yeux, les bras croisés derrière la tête, comme si ce qui était en train de se passer ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

- Bien, s'exclama Harry en regardant tour à tour chaque visage, on va passer un peu de temps, ici, tous ensemble alors je crois, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, qu'il faut que l'on mette les choses à plat et que l'on arrive à se mettre accord. Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Harry et c'est déjà trop, grommela George, surtout après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et la manière dont il t'a mis en danger.

- J'ai choisi de me mettre en danger _tout seul_ ! riposta Harry. Draco ne m'a pas forcé à le suivre !

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, marmonna Fred. De toute façon, on a déjà eu cette conversation et on est jamais parvenu à se mettre d'accord.

- Ecoutez, soupira Harry avec lassitude, aujourd'hui Draco est mon ami et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas, quel que soit votre opinion à son égard, alors tout ce que je vous demande c'est de lui laisser une chance, ce n'est quand même la lune !

_Apparemment si_, pensa t-il, en observant le visage sombre de ses amis.

Depuis sa chaise longue, Draco avait ouvert un œil pétillant et haussé un sourcil amusé à la mention du mot « ami » mais Harry détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué car, tout gryffondor qu'il était, il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'annoncer à ses amis qu'il venait tout juste de se mettre en couple avec _Draco Malfoy _!

_Une chose à la fois ! Qu'ils arrêtent d'avoir envie de le découper en morceaux serait déjà amplement suffisant pour le moment,_ pensa t-il avant d'être brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ron.

- C'est d'accord, marmonna celui-ci et le menton de Harry tomba sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Ses frères lui jetèrent un regard abasourdi et mécontent.

- J'ai bien entendu ? s'exclama Fred.

- Tu as bien dit … _d'accord _? poursuivit George.

Sous le regard médusé d'Hermione, Ron hocha lentement la tête, le visage déterminé.

- J'en ai assez, dit-il, de voir mon meilleur ami s'éloigner de moi parce que ma famille, moi compris, n'est pas capable d'accepter ses choix. Je… je ne me sens plus la force de poursuivre cette petite guéguerre puérile, ça allait quand on avait onze ans mais maintenant que l'on est majeur et tous engagés dans une vraie guerre qui aura sans doute notre peau, j'ai besoin de calme, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon meilleur ami et j'ai envi qu'on reste unis. Si tu as confiance en lui, Harry, alors c'est d'accord, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, essayer d'oublier quel petit connard prétentieux et arrogant il a été, mais il faut que l'effort aille dans les deux sens, ce qui veut dire pas d'insultes concernant ma famille ou Hermione, pas de coups bas, et plus de fuite débile comme celle à laquelle on a assisté ce soir, non pas que sa vie ait une quelconque importance à mes yeux mais quand il met la tienne en danger, Harry, là je deviens irascible !

Muet de stupéfaction, la gorge nouée, Harry le regardait en clignant des yeux avec l'impression étrange de le voir pour la première fois. Quand _Ron_ était-il devenu aussi compréhensif et mature ? Quand il vit son meilleur ami et le garçon qu'il aimait échanger un long et intense regard dans lequel ils semblaient se jauger et évaluer la confiance qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder, Harry sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge enfler sous le coup de l'émotion et de la reconnaissance.

- Marché conclu, s'exclama Draco avec un sourire amical qui sembla prendre Ron totalement au dépourvu.

Il regarda suspicieusement la main blanche tendue vers lui comme s'il redoutait qu'elle ne lui explose à la figue.

- Je te jure qui si tu nous recommences le petit cinéma de cette nuit, je te refais le portrait et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je peux te garantir que tu ne reconnaîtras plus ta jolie petite gueule de fouine, Malfoy ! marmonna Ron en lui serrant la main.

Draco roula des yeux et émit un sifflement faussement impressionné.

- Je t'assure que si tu n'avais pas les oreilles aussi écarlates, tu pourrais _presque _avoir l'air effrayant Weasley, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire sarcastique.

Ron se renfrogna immédiatement, reprit vivement sa main et l'essuya exagérément dans son pantalon avant de lancer à Harry un regard incrédule qui semblait vouloir dire : « tu es sûr que tu veux être ami avec _ça _? » et Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant, amusé.

- Alors, d'autres volontaires ? demanda Draco, la main toujours tendue, comme s'il leur faisait une faveur.

Hermione fit un pas en avant et serra amicalement la main de Draco. Quand elle se recula, Ginny emprisonna à son tour la main tendue dans une étreinte serrée, comme si elle cherchait à lui broyer les doigts.

- Si tu fais du mal à Harry, siffla t-elle, glaciale, je te promets que mon sortilège de chauve-furie te semblera presque inoffensif à côté de celui que je te réserve.

Draco grimaça puis, regardant sa main avec surprise, il plia et déplia ses doigts à plusieurs reprises comme s'il cherchait à vérifier qu'ils fonctionnaient encore.

- Nettement plus impressionnant, commenta t-il, pensif, tu devrais demander des cours à ta petite sœur, Weasley !

Alors qu'un flot d'insultes particulièrement créatives sortait de la bouche de Ron, sous l'œil faussement offusqué de Draco qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, Harry tourna un visage plein d'espoir vers les jumeaux. Fred et George échangèrent un bref regard puis soupirant avec résignation, ils ébouriffèrent tour à tour la tignasse hirsute de Harry et serrèrent la main de Draco, mais le plus brièvement possible et sans même le regarder.

- Et bien, s'exclama Draco avec un sourire immense, il semblerait qu'une frénésie de l'accord parfait se soit soudainement emparé de nous… j'en verserais presque une petite larme !

Et alors que Harry éclatait de rire, ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**0°0°0**

Lorsque Remus pénétra dans le hall lumineux de la maison des Delacour, il tomba nez à nez avec la haute et impressionnante silhouette de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait revêtu une robe de sorcier foncée et tenait une pile de dossier sous son bras.

- Kingsley ! s'exclama Remus, surpris, avant de lui serrer la main, souriant chaleureusement. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre, répondit Kingsley en passant sa main libre sur son crâne lisse. Il faut que je vois Draco Malfoy, c'est assez urgent.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? l'interrogea Remus, en fronçant les sourcils.

Kingsley soupira, le visage sombre.

- Malheureusement, dit-il de sa voix grave et basse, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus, soudainement inquiet.

- Viens, s'exclama Kingsley en l'entraînant vers le salon, je vais tout t'expliquer.

**0°0°0**

La matinée s'étira paresseusement.

Après son arrivée, Harry avait fait la connaissance des parents de Fleur et subit les réprimandes affectueuses de Mme Weasley qui s'était jeté sur lui avec deux fois la force d'Hermione et avait bien failli lui briser quelques côtes en le serrant contre elle. Ils avaient ensuite tous pris un copieux petit-déjeuner français et alors qu'il avalait gloutonnement ses croissants, Harry avait du subir en silence l'admiration béate que lui témoignait la petite Gabrielle, qui avait maintenant douze ans, ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa sœur pour son propre bien et le regardait avec une telle adoration que Harry avait immédiatement repensé à la manière dont Ginny le contemplait au même âge, à la différence que Gabrielle semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de lui adresser la parole.

_Il ne me manquait plus qu'une deuxième groupie,_ pensa amèrement Harry alors que Gabrielle les suivait à la trace sur le chemin qui menait à la plage et essayait constamment de s'immiscer dans leurs conversations avec un anglais plus qu'approximatif.

Un parasol coincé sous le bras, Harry marchait en silence entre Ron et Draco. Ce dernier, avec ses lunettes de soleil, son air blasé et ses mains dans les poches, ressemblait plus que jamais à une gravure de mode et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter régulièrement de petits coups d'œil amoureux et dégoulinants, ce que Draco semblait avoir remarqué, vu le léger sourire satisfait qui étirait le coin de sa bouche. Depuis les fameuses poignées de mains échangées un peut plus tôt, les amis de Harry semblaient tolérer sa présence mais lorsqu'ils lui adressaient la parole, ce qu'ils semblaient éviter au maximum, Harry sentait à leur ton trop poli et leur raideur qu'oublier le passé serait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'à dire.

_Il leur faut du temps, c'est normal, _pensa Harry en déposant le parasol sur le sable. Il était déjà heureux et ému de l'effort qu'ils avaient tous consenti à faire pour lui.

- Allez mon vieux, s'écria Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule, à la flotte !

Harry eut un sourire un peu nerveux et ôta lentement son tee-shirt. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se dévêtir mais il savait bien, à son grand damne, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller se baigner tout habiller.

- Harry, dépêche toi un peu, s'impatienta Ron qui s'était déshabillé en quatrième vitesse et avait jeté ses vêtements en boule dans le panier d'Hermione.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, marmonna Harry en déboutonnant son jean avec un soupir.

Au cours de l'année précédente, Harry avait certes beaucoup grandi mais il se trouvait toujours aussi désespérément squelettique. Il détestait son corps fragile et cette maigreur qui, quand il se regardait dans la glace lui donnait l'air malade et souffreteux d'un garçon en mauvaise santé. Si jusque-là, le regard des autres lui avait été égal, il appréhendait beaucoup celui de Draco, ce même Draco qui regardait vers la mer, les cheveux dans le vent, tellement beau et tellement sûr de lui. Harry déglutit en suivant le dessin parfait de ses longues jambes blanches et celui des muscles de son torse et de son dos, puis il jeta coup d'œil dépité sur son ventre plat et ses côtes saillantes, une grimace anxieuse lui tordant la bouche.

- Harry ! s'écria Ron en tapant du pied sur le sable. Si tu ne te remues pas un tout petit peu plus les fesses, j'y vais sans toi !

Harry soupira et avec résignation il laissa glisser son jean le long de ses jambes maigres et noueuses, avant d'enjamber le vêtement et de le jeter rageusement dans le panier. Il souffla un bon coup et releva la tête, fuyant le regard de Draco qui lui brûlait la peau.

_Il doit se dire qu'il a écopé du garçon le plus maigrichon d'Angleterre et il va sérieusement reconsidérer sa décision d'être mon petit ami ! Petit ami ? A-t-il seulement dit que c'est ce qu'il voulait ? On s'est embrassé deux fois, d'accord, mais est-ce que ça fait vraiment de moi son petit-ami ? Pas sûr… Est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Ouais, gagné, il me regarde et il fronce les sourcils en plus ! Il doit me trouver moche…_

Harry rejoignit Ron en regardant ses pieds, sa pudeur rendant sa démarche un peu bancale et étrange mais si le froncement de sourcils de Draco s'accentua, Ron, lui, ne remarqua rien. Les yeux brillants, les joues et les oreilles écarlates, il semblait avoir soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole depuis que Hermione lui était apparue en bikini.

- Arrête donc un peu de baver, lui souffla Harry, avant de faire un pas dans l'eau tiède.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! marmonna Ron à côté de lui.

Oubliant momentanément sa gêne devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son meilleur ami, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un grand sourire à Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre. Quand, dépourvue de la moindre arrière-pensée, elle leur attrapa affectueusement chacun un bras, Harry constata avec amusement que Ron semblait tout à coup sur le point de faire une syncope.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de vraies vacances, s'exclama t-elle avant de soudainement froncer les sourcils quand elle remarqua le visage rubicond de Ron. Tu vas bien, Ron ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et leva le pouce, incapable semblait-il de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Pourtant tu fais une drôle de tête, insista t-elle, soupçonneuse, tu n'es quand même pas _déjà_ fait piqué par une méduse ?

Pendant un moment, Harry sembla s'étouffer avec le fou rire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione en les regardant suspicieusement.

- Ron a ses hormones qui le travaillent, hoqueta Harry et il poussa un cri aigu quand il sentit que Ron lui attrapait brusquement le bras pour le faire basculer dans l'eau la tête la première mais il riait trop pour protester ou se défendre et il tomba lourdement dans l'eau, qui lui sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus froide et beaucoup moins accueillante qu'au premier abord.

- Non mais vraiment ! C'est l'air de la mer qui vous fait régresser comme ça ? Rappelez-moi quel âge vous avez déjà ? Cinq ans à vous deux, c'est bien ça ? s'exclama Hermione et Harry, dégoulinant, se mit à rire de plus belle.

C'était tellement bon de retrouver ses amis.

**0°0°0**

Harry nageait péniblement la brasse mais il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Il s'était trop éloigné de la plage et, parce qu'il nageait à contre courant, les vagues venaient buter contre son visage et s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Harry frissonna. Cette fois, c'était catégorique, il n'aimait pas la mer et il n'aimait pas non plus la sensation de vide sous ses pieds, elle lui rappelait bien trop le rêve désagréable qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, celui où des piles de cadavres s'entassaient sous la surface d'une eau grise et plane.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose lui frôler le pied et il ouvrit grand la bouche pour crier mais sa gorge se remplit d'eau salée et il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Paniqué, il essaya de nager frénétiquement vers la plage mais il était loin d'être un bon nageur et quelque chose le retenait par la jambe. Il poussa un cri apeuré mais presque inaudible. Se pouvait-il qu'ici aussi, des _inferi_ se tiennent tapis dans les profondeurs noires, attendant le passage d'une nouvelle proie pour l'attirer entre leurs griffes et la traîner tout au fond de l'eau ? Il essaya de se débattre, sentant la panique lui couper la respiration mais sur sa jambe, la poigne était trop forte.

Mais, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la pression sur sa jambe s'évanouit et derrière lui, il entendit l'écho d'un rire un peu traînant et amusé. Harry fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage hilare de Draco.

- Alors, on avait peur du grand méchant requin ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et sa tête vide ne semblait plus contenir un seul gramme d'autodérision. Il avait plutôt envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces, de lui faire mal et Draco dut le lire dans son regard car son sourire s'évanouit.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment eu peur ? s'exclama t-il.

- A ton avis, marmonna Harry avant de se remettre à nager vers la plage, ignorant royalement la présence de Draco à ses côtés.

- C'était une blague, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ce soit d'autre ?

- Et les _inferi_, crétin, tu n'en as jamais entendu parlé ? s'écria Harry, furieux.

- Tu peux me dire ce que feraient des _inferi _dans la Méditerranée ? demanda t-il, incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de rompre la coordination de ses mouvements et de l'eau vint à nouveau s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et ses narines et il toussa, la panique le saisissant à nouveau à la gorge alors qu'il battait furieusement des jambes pour rester à la surface mais malgré ses efforts, sa tête disparut brièvement sous l'eau.

- Je te tiens, dit Draco en le ramenant contre lui, ses bras puissamment enroulés autour de sa taille et pendant quelques secondes, Harry s'accrocha désespérément à son cou.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes, grommela t-il en se débattant, je suis parfaitement capable de nager tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, Harry, tu as plutôt l'air sur le point de couler.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que je ne sais pas nager ?

- C'est exactement ça, je crois que tu ne sais pas très bien nager, mais il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Comme tu veux, dit Draco, mais seulement si tu me garantis que tu ne vas pas couler comme une pierre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller te repêcher.

- Personne ne t'y obligerait !

Draco soupira et le libéra de son étreinte mais alors qu'ils nageaient côte à côte vers la plage, Harry se surprit à grelotter sans la sensation du corps chaud de Draco contre le sien et de ses bras autour de lui.

- Pourquoi fuyais-tu mon regard tout à l'heure ? demanda Draco qui nageait tranquillement sur le dos.

- Je ne fuyais pas ton regard, marmonna Harry.

- Tu as décidé d'être de mauvais poil ou c'est juste un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves ?

Boudeur, Harry resta un long moment silencieux, se disant que Draco allait finir par se lasser de le voir aussi vulnérable mais alors qu'il arrivait aux abords de la plage, les membres douloureux et courbatus, il sentit une légère caresse sur ses côtes et il tourna vivement la tête vers Draco.

- Je t'ai trouvé très beau, dit Draco à voix basse avant de se relever et de marcher sur la plage d'un pas chaloupé et séducteur, parfaitement conscient du regard de Harry qui le suivait, médusé.

_Comment fait-il pour si bien me comprendre ? Comment arrive t-il à deviner ce qui me tracasse et à savoir ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ? _

Harry avait bien une petite idée de la réponse mais elle lui semblait tellement absurde, tellement improbable, qu'il se refusa même à la penser trop fort.

**0°0°0**

Draco était étendu de tout son long sur sa serviette de bain, le soleil inondant sa peau d'albâtre et son visage paisible mais la sensation d'une ombre au dessus de lui le fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous me cachez le soleil, dit-il à Remus Lupin qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

- Draco, est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Maintenant ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, dit Remus d'un ton las, s'il te plaît.

Soupirant exagérément, Draco se redressa péniblement, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise avec une lenteur toute volontaire puis suivit Remus en rechignant. Ce dernier, silencieux, conduisit Draco dans la vaste salle à manger de la demeure des Delacour, une main posée dans son dos, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'esquive. A l'intérieur de la pièce où ils avaient tous pris le petit-déjeuner un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, près du grand piano blanc, Kingsley Shacklebolt était assis, jambes croisés, dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir beige, une pile de dossiers sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Draco en regardant Remus, surpris et inquiet. Je croyais que _vous _vouliez me parlez !

- Oui, mais lui aussi, dit doucement Remus. Assied-toi.

L'air revêche, Draco tira brusquement une chaise et s'y installa nonchalamment.

- Ecoutez, s'exclama t-il avant même que Shacklebolt ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je vous assure que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de faire le déplacement. Je ne recommencerais plus.

- Draco…

- J'ai eu la trouille, s'écria Draco, blanc de rage, ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé ?

- Draco !

Mais Draco n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que c'était d'être là, immobile dans un lit, conscient de tout mais incapable de bouger ? J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, d'être paralysé ! Alors quand je me suis réveillé, il faut croire que je n'arrivais plus à faire fonctionner correctement mes méninges mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Harry, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Je pensais m'être montré suffisamment odieux pour qu'il me déteste et qu'il oublie jusqu'à mon existence !

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, essoufflé, il vit les deux hommes échanger un regard gêné.

- Quoi ? s'écria Draco en les fusillant du regard, un mauvais pressentiment lui piquant l'estomac de la même façon que si on y enfonçait de minuscules petites aiguilles. Vous avez un problème ?

Shacklebolt leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Draco, ce que tu as fait cette nuit était très irresponsable, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir.

- Oh, fit Draco en reposant son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, le désagréable pressentiment s'intensifiant à chaque seconde et à chaque regard qu'il portait à l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face et dont le visage grave ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Oui, vois-tu, depuis la mort de Dumbledore à laquelle tu as, il faut bien l'avouer, indirectement participé et surtout depuis la trahison de Rogue, l'Ordre du Phénix avance dans le brouillard. Nous n'avons plus la moindre idée de ce que prépare Tu-sais-qui et nous n'arrivons plus à contrer ses attaques. Les détraqueurs se baladent dans les lieux publics, les Mangemorts tuent au hasard, sorciers comme moldus et nous devenons totalement inutiles. Sans compter que nous ne savons pas non plus ce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom compte faire en ce qui concerne Harry. Il est évident qu'il veut sa mort mais où, quand et comment, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Dumbledore est mort sans nous avoir préparé à ce qui nous attendait et sans nous avoir dit quoi que ce soit concernant ce qu'il comptait faire… bref, nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Et bien, je pense que ton aide pourrait nous être très précieuse.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- L'Ordre a décidé de faire de toi son nouvel espion.

Le bourdonnement qui jusque-là n'avait été qu'un désagréable et constant bruit de fond s'intensifia brutalement dans les oreilles de Draco, comme si essaim d'abeilles grondait dans chacune de ses tempes et sa vision se brouilla par intermittence, son cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il sentait une sueur froide couler sur son front et le long de son dos comme de la glace fondue et il tourna vivement la tête vers Remus, comme pour qu'il lui confirme que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination.

Remus hocha la tête, l'air grave, le regard inquiet.

- Vous voulez me renvoyez là-bas ? bégaya Draco en se levant, pâle comme un mort.

Sa chaise bascula en arrière, s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sec et Draco sursauta violemment. Chaque son lui semblait plus fort, déformé et douloureux, un écho imaginaire et étouffé résonnant dans sa tête. Des éclairs de lumière blanche continuaient à altérer sa vision et les murs tournaient autour de lui.

- Tu es le seul à déjà avoir un pied dans le milieu, dit Shackelbolt mais si Draco l'entendait distinctement, sa voix lui paraissait très lointaine.

- Vous plaisantez ! dit Draco, désorienté, en se frottant les yeux. Je suis allé voir ma mère cette nuit, je lui ai dit adieu. Elle sait que je ne reviendrai pas en arrière… elle me connaît… elle ne me croira jamais…

- Mais c'est ta mère…

- Et alors ? Vous oubliez que ma très chère _mère_ était prête à me vendre à son Maître juste pour s'assurer de se retrouver dans le camp des vainqueurs ! Elle est prête à me sacrifier, elle le laisserait me tuer de ses mains, peut-être même qu'elle le ferait elle-même si on le lui demandait ! Rentrez-vous bien dans votre petit crâne que ma mère ne m'aime pas !

Il se mit à faire les cents pas mais sa tête continuait à tourner et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment on initie un Mangemort avant de lui apposer la marque des ténèbres sur le bras ? dit-il, le front contre le mur. On lui demande de torturer et de tuer, la plupart du temps, il s'agit d'enfants ou d'adolescents moldus ! Voldemort s'assure ainsi que ses serviteurs sont capables du pire. C'est une manière de les déposséder de leur âme, de leur humanité et de leur liberté. Ils les fait accéder à un point de non retour, pour être certain qu'ils lui seront loyaux, qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier à qui appartient désormais leur vie. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! Vous savez comme moi que je n'en serais pas capable.

- Je sais que ce sera difficile, Draco, mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

- Nécessaire à quoi ? marmonna Draco, la nausée lui retournant l'estomac. Et si je vous disais que je me fiche de votre putain de guerre…

- Du sort de Harry aussi, tu t'en fiches ?

Furieux, Draco oublia son état nauséeux et bondit, attrapa Shacklebolt par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Ne me dites pas que je me fiche du sort de Harry ! cracha t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Tout ce qui vous importe à tous c'est qu'il vous débarrasse de votre problème, qu'il fasse le boulot à votre place, mais qu'il meurt ou pas dans la tentative vous est finalement complètement égal ! Alors ne me dites pas que _moi,_ je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver !

Draco le relâcha soudainement car il ne voyait plus très clair et sa migraine l'empêchait presque de garder les yeux ouverts.

- C'est non, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas chancelant.

- Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, dit la voix de Shacklebolt dans son dos.

Shacklebolt réajusta dignement sa robe de sorcier et fouilla dans les dossiers qu'il avait eu sur les genoux et qui étaient maintenant éparpillés sur le sol. Il sortit de l'un d'entre eux un morceau de parchemin d'aspect officiel.

- C'est un mandat d'arrêt contre toi pour complicité de meurtre.

Draco resta bouche bée, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le monde soudain sans dessus dessous.

- Si tu accomplis la petite mission que nous te demandons, il se peut, qu'en tant que chef des Aurors, j'oublie momentanément l'existence de ce morceau de papier mais si tu t'obstines à refuser le service que nous te demandons, tu iras rejoindre ton père dans une douillette petite cellule à Azkaban. Mais d'après les rumeurs qui se répandent dans la prison, il semblerait que même ton père n'ait pas très envie de te revoir…

- Espèce de salaud ! s'écria Draco, le visage déformé par la haine mais il ne bougea pas, il savait que s'il faisait un seul pas, il s'écroulerait sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répondit Shacklebolt, d'une voix désolée. Tu devrais pourtant être heureux que nous te laissions l'occasion d'accomplir une rédemption.

- Une rédemption ? C'est une putain de plaisanterie ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est en tuant au service de Voldemort que je vais racheter mes fautes ? Sans compter que Voldemort ne se laissera jamais abusé par votre stratagème ! Il va me découper en morceaux !

- C'est un risque calculé.

- Parce que ma mort ne serait pas une grande perte ? dit Draco avec un sourire désabusé.

- Non Draco, soupira Shacklebolt, parce que si tu réussis, tu pourras permettre à Harry de survivre et de gagner cette guerre. Si comme tu le dis, tu te soucis de son sort, alors fait le pour lui. Sans toi là-bas, il n'a aucune chance !

_C'est faux_, pensa Draco, _c'est auprès de lui que Harry a besoin de moi, il me la dit, vous comprenez, il m'aime… _

Mais Draco ne dit rien de tel. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit, aller vomir tout le contenu de son estomac et se cacher dans son lit.

- Combien de temps est-ce que vous me laissez ? demanda t-il.

- Quelques jours, le temps que tu reprennes des forces, que nous t'expliquions ce que nous attendons de toi et que nous t'y préparions, ensuite tu devras retourner la bas. Je suis désolé de couper court à tes vacances mais si nous attendons trop, ils ne te croirons plus.

Draco eut un sourire triste.

- Ça ne vous donne pas l'impression que tout ça aura été fait en vain… je veux dire, je pensais… en être définitivement sorti… à quoi bon tout ça, les coups que j'ai pris, les risques encourus par Rogue pour me sauver la vie et m'amener à vous rejoindre si c'est pour que vous me renvoyiez dans la gueule du loup ?

- Nous serions revenu au point de départ si les Mangemorts t'avaient fait prisonnier cette nuit avant que nous ayons pu te contacter. Désormais nous avons une arme contre eux.

Draco hocha vaguement la tête.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ? demanda t-il et sans attendre qu'on lui réponde, il sortit sans même un regard derrière lui.

Remus le rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Draco, dit-il, je suis tellement désolé. Je t'assure que j'ai essayé de le convaincre de renoncer à ses plans mais lui même ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était une décision de l'Ordre, prise après vote et délibération. Je sais qu'il a été très dur envers toi mais… il y était obligé… c'était sa mission…

- Bordel ! s'écria Draco d'une voix rauque. J'ai fait une promesse à Harry ce matin ! Une putain de promesse ! Je lui ai dit que je ne partirai plus, que je resterai près de lui ! Comment est-ce que je vais lui dire ça ? Hein ? Dites-moi comment je vais lui expliquer que son précieux Ordre du Phénix a l'intention d'envoyer le garçon dont il est amoureux se faire tuer ?

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco mais celui-ci se libéra d'un geste brusque, le visage plein de dégoût.

- Si tu veux, je peux le faire, dit Remus à voix basse.

- Certainement pas, siffla Draco, vous en avez assez fait comme ça ! Je lui dirai quand je penserai qu'il est prêt à l'entendre, en attendant laissez-le un peu à son insouciance, vous allez gâcher son bonheur bien assez tôt !

**0°0°0**

Le reste de la journée semblait très flou à Draco, il ne savait même pas comment il était possible que la nuit soit déjà tombée. Tournant et se retournant dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position qui lui convenait, il dégoulinait de sueur dans la chaleur de cette suffocante nuit d'été.

Quand le sommeil l'attrapa par surprise, les cauchemars l'assaillirent tout aussi brutalement. Il était à genoux devant le seigneur des Ténèbres, la marque noire sur son bras lui brûlant la peau et le visage de Harry au bout sa baguette. « Tue-le » sifflait la voix de Voldemort dans son oreille et contre sa volonté, sa bouche prononçait les deux mots mortels tandis qu'une lumière verte jaillissait dans l'obscurité et frappait Harry en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroulait alors à même le sol, les yeux fixes et vides, le corps flétri et ramassé sur lui même.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes salées coulant sur ses joues et, l'esprit encore embrumé, il sortit de son lit en titubant, seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama blanc. Il déverrouilla sa porte et se retrouva dans le couloir, le long duquel il avança comme un somnambule, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il entra dans la chambre de Harry et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'il dormait à point fermé, roulé en boule dans un coin du lit. Draco souleva alors le drap et s'allongea à côté de Harry dont les cheveux noirs étaient humides de transpiration et collaient sur son front et sa nuque. Quand il lui caressa la joue, sentant sous ses doigts la moiteur de sa peau, Harry ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

- Draco ? murmura t-il d'une voix rendue groggy par le sommeil. Tu vas bien ?

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Cauchemar, dit-il simplement alors que Harry se tournait vers lui, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'après-midi, où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda t-il alors que d'une main distraite, Draco lui caressait les cheveux.

- J'avais juste besoin de dormir, c'est tout…

- La porte de ta chambre était verrouillée, je me suis inquiété, dit Harry en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux verts et Draco sentit des papillons voleter furieusement dans son estomac.

- Il ne fallait pas, murmura t-il.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, constata Harry en se rapprochant. Remus t'a passé un savon, c'est ça ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais il avait la tête embarrassée de quelqu'un qui cache volontairement quelque chose. Si tu veux je pourrai lui parler…

- Harry, je t'assure que ça va ! protesta Draco qui aurait voulu que Harry cesse son flot de questions et se contente de le serrer dans ses bras.

Alors, pour le faire taire, Draco approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa profondément, sentant son corps et sa volonté se dissoudre au contact de ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore goûter le sel et le soleil sur sa peau et Draco, fiévreux, le saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux brûlantes se touchent et se caressent, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre et s'épousent.

Harry l'embrassait avec autant de passion, les bras noués derrière son cou et Draco frissonna, sentant son désir grandir dans son corps en même temps que celui de Harry qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, déposa une multitude de baisers sur la peau tendre et sensible, l'effleura avec sa langue, traçant une ligne humide jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il mordilla légèrement et, abandonné, Harry gémit de manière si érotique que Draco poussa un grognement sourd.

Les jambes de Harry l'entourèrent et ses bras s'accrochèrent à ses épaules alors qu'avec une infinie lenteur Draco bougeait son bassin contre celui de Harry, un éclair de plaisir traversant son corps comme une décharge électrique. Harry tremblait dans ses bras et Draco n'arrivait plus à penser. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de Harry, de sa chaleur, de son amour et Harry bougeait contre lui, suivait le mouvement de son bassin, soupirant dans son oreille, couvrant ses lèvres et son visage de baiser et Draco, qui toute la journée s'était senti comme un cadavre en sursis, se sentait enfin vivant, entier. Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent, se faisant plus erratiques, plus saccadés et lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Harry se tendre contre le sien, il releva la tête et rencontra le regard voilé de Harry qui avait les joues rouges et se mordait le dos de la main pour ne pas gémir, ne pas crier. Il était magnifique, affolant, et perdant les derniers vestiges de raison qui lui restaient, Draco laissa le plaisir se déverser dans son corps comme un torrent violent et incontrôlable.

**0°0°0**

Harry resta un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire absent aux lèvres, à caresser les cheveux de Draco qui s'était endormi contre lui et dont la respiration s'était faite profonde et régulière.

De toute sa courte existence, il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant et d'aussi sexuel et il sentait encore dans son corps les résonances de l'incroyable plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, comme une pulsation sous sa peau, un échauffement de tous ses organes, une délicieuse torsion dans le bas de son ventre. Ses jambes, encore emmêlées à celles de Draco, lui semblaient faibles, sa tête vide mais son cœur, lui, ne lui avait jamais semblé si plein.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Draco et il lui sembla que celui-ci souriait dans son sommeil.

Se calant contre les oreillers et même si la position était inconfortable, Harry se rendormit paisiblement, bercé par la respiration régulière de Draco et le parfum envoûtant de sa peau.

**0°0°0**

Une nouvelle journée était en train de se lever et, accoudé au balcon de la chambre de Harry, qui dormait encore, Draco regardait un soleil identique à celui de la veille se lever au dessus d'une mer scintillante. Dans le jardin en contrebas, les Delacour installaient sur la pelouse de longues tables recouvertes de nappes blanches en prévision du mariage qui devait avoir lieu un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Et dire qu'à cette même heure, la veille, il avait pensé pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie telle qu'il la voulait mais l'ombre du passé semblait soudée à la sienne et ne voulait pas le lâcher, rendant chaque nouveau pas plus lourd et chaque nouvelle journée plus pénible.

Qu'avait-il dit la veille à Harry ?

…Tabula rasa…

_Quelle blague ! _pensa amèrement Draco avec un soupir.

_A suivre…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Tout d'abord, comme il se doit, je vous souhaite à tous une magnifique année 2007, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter… du bonheur, de la réussite, de l'amour !_

_Concernant le chapitre, je sais qu'il a très longuement tardé mais le voici enfin terminé, ce qui n'a pas été sans mal et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il m'aurait sans doute fallu encore une ou deux semaines pour qu'il me satisfasse complètement… mais je crois que je vous avais suffisamment fait attendre comme ça ! J'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de la tournure que prennent les choses… je vous avais prévenu que je n'étais pas douée pour écrire le bonheur (je n'y peux rien, ça m'ennuie !) Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas juste une envie soudaine de torturer mes personnages, l'histoire était prévue comme ça depuis le départ !_

_Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt !_

_Sillia _


	8. Chapitre 8 : Compte à rebours 1

**Chapitre 8**

**- Compte à rebours - **

_Partie 1_

Allongé sur le dos dans la chaleur confortable de son lit à baldaquin, Harry s'étira paresseusement, les bras en croix, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. _Je dois avoir l'air parfaitement idiot_, pensa t-il en fermant les yeux. Un dernier bâillement ensommeillé lui échappa et il se retourna lourdement, enfouissant avec contentement son visage dans le moelleux et la tiédeur de l'oreiller, sur lequel il lui semblait pouvoir encore déceler l'odeur de Draco.

De la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, Harry gardait une drôle d'impression, comme si l'espace de quelques heures, il avait pu contempler sa vie telle qu'elle aurait pu l'être si l'ombre noire de la guerre ne l'avait pas chaque jour suivi, épié, traqué, jusqu'à réussir à le faire trébucher et tomber, jusqu'à presque l'anéantir.

Cependant, l'amour était progressivement en train d'empiéter sur son territoire, grignotant un peu plus sa tristesse à chaque nouvelle inspiration, s'installant confortablement dans son corps aussi naturellement que s'il avait toujours été là, tapi quelque part, en attente du moment où Harry lui permettrait enfin de s'exprimer.

Cette incroyable sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait, lui brûlant les doigts et le cœur, Harry était en train d'en mesurer l'incroyable force, la toute-puissance et peut-être même d'y voir enfin ce que Dumbledore, lui, y avait vu depuis bien longtemps.

_Un pouvoir_, pensa Harry en s'étirant à nouveau, le regard pensif._ Après tout, pourquoi pas…_

Cette nuit, il n'était parvenu à dormir que par intermittence. Le reste du temps, il avait savouré le poids du corps de Draco sur le sien et la sensation extraordinaire de leurs peaux qui se touchaient. Il avait écouté, humé, contemplé, touché, caressé mais non, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait eut l'impression de gaspiller du temps.

_Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce sentiment d'oppression dans la poitrine, comme si tout allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Draco ne va pas s'évaporer, il m'a promis qu'il ne partirait plus_, avait-il pensé, le visage crispé.

_Il ne partira plus… _

C'était ce que Harry s'était inlassablement répété, telle une litanie rassurante psalmodiée dans ses oreilles, et c'était ce qu'il se répétait encore lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube s'étaient infiltrées dans les interstices des volets et que Draco s'était finalement extirpé du lit, se libérant délicatement de l'étreinte des bras qui l'enserraient.

A nouveau libre de ses mouvements, les muscles ankylosés, Harry s'était roulé en boule sur le côté. Les yeux fermés, à demi-conscient, il avait senti une main tendre écarter les mèches humides qui lui chatouillaient le front ainsi qu'un baiser léger, presque imperceptible déposé sur sa tempe. Et alors qu'il entendait le bruit feutré des pas de Draco s'éloigner du lit, il s'était enfin endormi d'un sommeil lourd, presque comateux, qui ne l'avait cependant pas reposé.

Même s'il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Harry savait que quelque part au-dessus d'eux les prémices d'une tempête grondaient. Il la sentait planer dans l'air, électrique et menaçante, il lui semblait même pouvoir percevoir comme une odeur de soufre qui se perdait dans l'atmosphère.

_Quelque chose ne va pas..._

La veille, Harry s'était laissé distraire et envelopper par l'affection soudaine que Draco lui avait témoigné et il avait finalement tout oublié des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le rejoindre ou du pourquoi du désespoir qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux.

_Quel genre de petit-ami je suis pour réagir de cette manière ?_ pensa t-il en soupirant.

A présent, depuis son lit, il voyait la silhouette de Draco se découper dans le soleil du matin. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, uniquement son dos aux muscles contractés et ses deux mains jointes sur la balustrade. Mais même de là où il était, il pouvait sentir sa tension.

Il repoussa le drap avec ses pieds et quitta son lit, se mettant debout si vite que pendant quelques secondes sa vision sembla se brouiller, puis, quand il eut retrouvé un équilibre normal, il écarta le rideau d'une main et s'avança sur le balcon ensoleillé.

Harry passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Draco qu'il enserra doucement puis il posa sa joue contre son dos lisse, ses cheveux noirs frôlant sa peau si blanche contre laquelle son oreille s'était collée presque malgré lui, comme s'il pensait pouvoir entendre le sang couler dans ses veines et circuler sous son épiderme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? souffla t-il en posant la pointe de son menton sur son épaule.

Draco haussa son épaule libre et son regard suivit la silhouette mince de la mère de Fleur qui allait et venait au milieu des elfes de maison en leur hurlant des ordres d'une voix hystérique, réajustant ça et là le pli d'une nappe, l'agencement des fleurs ou la disposition des chaises autour des tables.

Harry soupira et du bout de son nez, il caressa doucement le cou et la joue de Draco, cherchant ainsi à capter son attention. Draco finit par tourner la tête vers lui et ses yeux, d'un gris bien plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, le contemplèrent un long moment, indéchiffrables, puis une lueur espiègle, un brin ironique, vint soudainement les éclairer alors qu'un sourire amusé et tendre déridait le masque austère qui semblait plaqué sur son visage.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en haussant ses sourcils.

Draco secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux devenus pétillants, et Harry vit sa main voyager jusqu'à son visage où elle se posa, légère et douce, son pouce caressant l'arête de son nez.

- Tu as pris un coup de soleil, dit Draco en souriant.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa doucement la peau que Harry devinait brûlée par le soleil en murmurant « juste là » entre deux baisers. Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur ronronnant, se sentant presque devenir liquide, mais finalement, au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla colossal, il parvint à faire un pas en arrière et à s'éloigner de la main tendue et de cette bouche pâle qu'il avait si désespérément envie d'embrasser.

- Ne recommence pas ! l'avertit-il et le visage de Draco prit une expression d'une innocence si parfaite qu'elle lui donna presque l'air angélique… presque…

_Désolé, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas_, songea Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le regard sévère.

Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en faisant un pas sur le côté dans l'intention manifeste de contourner Harry et de retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Mais Harry lui bloquait le passage.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il.

- Quelle question ? s'exclama Draco qui semblait désormais agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien du tout ! rétorqua Draco, irrité. Dis-moi pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Potter ? Mon chien de garde ou mon ange gardien ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, protesta Harry en fonçant les sourcils, interloqué par le brusque changement d'humeur de Draco.

- Et bien ce n'est pas la peine ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement ? Que je me jette du haut du balcon, peut-être ?

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point les paroles de Draco pouvaient le blesser.

_Il fait ça pour m'éloigner_, pensa t-il, _pour que je ne pose plus de questions_.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il doucement, gentiment. Quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler.

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Alors tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la question !

- Alors explique-moi ! répliqua Harry en lui saisissant le poignet. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me parles pas ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie que tu m'aides ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante de fureur, en essayant de dégager son bras de l'étreinte serrée des doigts de Harry.

Son regard se fit dangereux.

- Lâche-moi, siffla t-il.

Il tira si fort et si brusquement sur son bras qu'en se libérant, Harry perdit soudainement l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa, bientôt transformée en un cri de douleur étouffé alors que sa tête heurtait violemment le bord de la balustrade. Dans son crâne, la souffrance se fit aveuglante et le laissa un moment sonné, incapable du moindre mouvement tandis qu'il luttait désespérément pour ne pas perdre conscience.

En levant ses yeux pleins de douleur, il vit que Draco s'était immobilisé à quelques pas de lui, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, la bouche tordue en rictus horrifié. Il sembla un instant vouloir se précipiter vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever mais au tout dernier moment, alors même qu'il avait fait un pas dans sa direction, il sembla brutalement se raviser. Il déglutit, regarda quelques secondes ses mains comme si elles lui faisaient honte puis il disparut derrière les voilages blancs qui encadraient la fenêtre.

Harry resta seul, un filet de sang chaud et épais coulant entre ses doigts, mais cette douleur là n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

**0°0°0**

- Vous vous êtes disputez ?

Ron l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en essayant maladroitement de nouer sa cravate.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry alors que de sa main droite, il tentait vainement de discipliner ses cheveux qui lui semblaient encore plus rebelles qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Et pour cause ! _pensa t-il avec ironie. Mme Weasley avait passé un bon quart d'heure à les triturer dans tous les sens afin de soigner la plaie sanguinolente qui lui zébrait le cuir-chevelu. La douleur s'était à présent estompée mais Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir le contact brutal de la pierre froide de la balustrade contre sa tête, même s'il se refusait à trop y penser.

- Ce qui me faire dire ça ? répéta Ron en détachant fébrilement sa cravate qu'il avait noué à l'envers. Vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole de tout le petit-déjeuner ! D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes même pas _regardés_ une seule fois ! Et tu vois, je suis en train de me demander si cela n'a pas un rapport avec le fait que tu te sois ramené ce matin avec du sang plein les cheveux !

Il fit une pause, regardant Harry avec un sérieux qui lui était inhabituel.

- Il t'a frappé ? demanda t-il. Il t'a jeté un sort ?

Harry soupira, tout en aplatissant sa frange.

- Rien d'aussi mélodramatique, je t'assure ! dit-il d'un air absent. Je suis tombé, c'est la vérité !

- La vérité, mon cul ! lâcha Ron et Harry leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Je te promets que ça s'est passé exactement comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, dit-il avec lassitude. Je suis tombé de mon lit et ma tête a heurté le coin de la table de nuit, c'est tout.

- Au ton de ta voix, on dirait que tu récites une leçon apprise par cœur ! grommela Ron.

- Ça c'est juste parce que tu ne me crois pas et que je commence à en avoir assez de devoir toujours répéter la même chose !

Le nez plissé d'un air ennuyé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il examina un moment son image qui se reflétait dans le grand miroir mural et se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas _vraiment_ regardé.

Sans doute un œil extérieur lui aurait-il dit que ce qu'il voyait de lui à ce moment-là n'avait rien de vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude voir, qu'il était toujours ce même garçon de presque dix-sept ans, encore un peu trop petit pour son âge et toujours beaucoup trop maigre, mais _lui_ se trouvait différent.

Cela ne venait pas de sa tenue de mariage dans laquelle il se sentait engoncé, mal à l'aise et bien trop élégant mais de lui, de son visage. Ses lunettes lui manquaient terriblement. Sans elles, il trouvait son visage incomplet, nu et plus rien ne venait cacher ses yeux, trop expressifs, trop brillants et trop verts qui ressortaient désormais de manière anormale.

_Si encore, tout n'était pas aussi flou ! _

Mais sans ses lunettes, sa vue était profondément altérée si bien qu'il passait son temps à plisser les yeux pour pouvoir discerner les choses et les visages. Seulement, il avait perdu ses lunettes quelque part entre l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chaudron Baveur et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à leur faire traverser la Manche. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas certain d'y parvenir. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec le sortilège d'Attraction.

- Mais vous vous êtes disputés, insista Ron, qui semblait ne pas apprécier que Harry continue à l'ignorer.

Soupirant de plus belle, Harry abandonna l'idée de se coiffer. Ses cheveux resteraient un nid de corneilles quoi qu'il fasse alors rien ne servait qu'il ne s'acharne.

- Ça te ferait plaisir à ce point ? lui demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Ron. Mais… (il soupira)… je sais pas… je te trouve bizarre !

- Bizarre ? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu as changé.

Harry détourna les yeux du visage sérieux de son meilleur ami et enfonça nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

_Ne rien laisser paraître_, se répétait-il, _faire comme si de rien était_.

- Je n'ai pas changé, Ron, murmura t-il en tirant un peu sur sa veste, c'est la guerre qui s'en est chargé pour moi et tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée, elle continuera à me changer et tu ne pourras rien y faire. C'est comme ça.

- Je sais, dit Ron en baissant les yeux, mais il n'empêche que j'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie que tu changes.

Harry lui sourit tristement et un long silence s'installa entre eux.

- Quel est le problème avec Malfoy ? demanda Ron au bout de quelques minutes, le regard curieux. Lui aussi avait l'air bizarre ce matin. Tu as entendu ? Il s'est enfermé dans le salon toute la matinée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait jouer du piano.

- Moi non plus, murmura Harry.

_Et pourtant, j'aurais du m'en douter…_

Il pouvait dire sans honte qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien en musique mais le morceau joué par Draco lui avait paru complexe, difficile et toutes ces notes qui cascadaient dans l'air étaient à la fois si belles et si mélancoliques qu'il lui avait semblé que sa peau craquait, se fissurait et que les frissons qui remontaient le longs de son dos n'en finiraient jamais de l'assaillir.

Il avait eu envie d'ouvrir la porte, de s'asseoir tout près de lui afin de pouvoir contempler son visage concentré et ses longs doigts fins qui voyageaient sur les touches blanches et noires, mais il n'avait pas pu.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que Remus voulait à Draco hier après-midi ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- Je pensais que _toi_ tu le saurais, répondit Ron en levant vers lui un regard hésitant.

- Il ne veut rien me dire.

- J'ai entendu Maman et Remus se disputer hier soir à son propos. Je n'ai réussi à capter que des bribes de leur conversation mais je crois que Maman disait quelque chose comme : « il est beaucoup trop jeune » et « ce serait de la folie » et…

Ron se tut soudainement, comme s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir finir sa phrase.

- Et ? le pressa Harry, le cœur battant.

- Et je crois qu'elle a également dit « il va se faire tuer » et puis elle a demandé « dans combien de temps ? » et Remus a répondu « deux jours » …

Harry ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard bleu qui le scrutait car il savait que Ron le connaissait suffisamment bien pour déceler la panique qui le suffoquait et il ne voulait surtout pas que Ron devine que si son cœur battait si fort dans ses tempes, au point de lui donner l'impression qu'il allait le rendre sourd, c'était parce qu'il aimait Draco, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas supporter _l'idée_ de le perdre, lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'Ordre est en train de mijoter, continua Ron, mais ça ne sent pas très bon pour lui…

_Tais-toi_, pensa Harry, qui avait du mal à résister à la tentation puérile de se boucher les oreilles. _Laisse-moi rêver, Ron !_ _Laisse-moi toutes mes belles, mes magnifiques illusions !_

- Tu penses qu'ils vont l'envoyer à Azkaban, finalement ? hasarda Ron qui était loin de se rendre compte que dans le corps de Harry, tout était en train de se bousculer, de s'effondrer.

- Non, murmura Harry en secouant la tête, ça n'aurait pas de sens.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ma mère a bien pu vouloir dire ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? grommela Harry avec mauvaise humeur avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard derrière lui.

**0°0°0**

Lorsque Draco se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry dans le couloir, il le trouva certes perturbé mais, à sa plus grande honte, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_ Il portait un élégant costume noir et une cravate d'un vert brillant et faite d'une matière soyeuse qui semblait assortie à la couleur de ses yeux magnifiques.

Draco resta immobile à le contempler, la bouche entrouverte, l'air idiot, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

_Pardon…_

C'était le seul mot qu'il aurait voulu être capable de prononcer mais c'était comme si un maléfice l'avait soudainement frappé dans le dos et l'avait privé de sa voix.

_J'en aurais bien besoin pourtant,_ pensa t-il, _pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point je regrette et à quel point j'ai honte._

Alors, à défaut de mots, il tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que Harry la repousse avec véhémence mais elle ne rencontra nul d'obstacle et se posa avec une infinie délicatesse sur l'arrière de sa tête, des doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux noirs, cherchant à tâtons la blessure qu'il avait provoqué. Mais il ne sentit rien.

- Mme Weasley a refermé la plaie, murmura Harry.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, soulagé.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, continua Harry, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui tu as et je voudrais que tu m'expliques. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Viens, souffla Draco en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Harry s'assit prudemment sur le lit défait, le dos droit et raide. Le cœur battant, Draco s'accroupit en face de lui, ses avant-bras reposant sur les genoux de Harry, ses mains toujours dans les siennes.

- Harry, avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Une promesse ?

- Oui, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras pas d'esclandre. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Tu sais, à cause de moi et de ma stupidité, le marié est déjà défiguré alors je ne voudrais pas, en plus, lui gâcher sa cérémonie de mariage, tu comprends !

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

- C'est si grave que ça ? dit-il d'une voix si étranglée et si faible que Draco eut soudainement envie d'être lâche, de pouvoir retenir les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, de le serrer contre lui et peut-être même de l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde dans un endroit reculé où la guerre ne le rattraperait jamais et ou plus rien ne pourrait le blesser.

_Voilà que je deviens sentimental ! _pensa Draco avec ironie. _On aura tout vu !_

- Il faut que tu me promettes, Harry, répéta t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord, je promets.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et resserra son étreinte autour des mains de Harry qu'il sentait trembler dans les siennes.

- L'Ordre du Phénix m'a confié une mission, dit-il doucement.

- Quelle genre de mission ? couina Harry.

- Remplacer Rogue…

En voyant l'expression d'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de Harry, Draco soupira et se résigna à lui assener le coup de grâce.

- Comme espion.

Alors, ce fut comme si le visage de Harry se vidait de toute couleur et de toute substance, comme si ses yeux brillants s'éteignaient, comme si une nuée de Détraqueurs s'était soudain engouffrée dans la pièce et aspirait sa vie. Harry semblait rapetisser devant lui, se flétrir et Draco, bouleversé, l'entoura de ses bras, doucement, comme on le ferait de quelque chose de précieux et fragile que l'on a peur de casser. Harry se blottit contre lui mais il ne semblait plus vraiment être là.

- Pas ça… pas ça… pas ça, répétait-il indéfiniment, sans jamais s'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco dans son oreille et les bras de Harry lui enserrèrent le cou si fort qu'il eut du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

_Qu'il m'étouffe,_ pensa Draco, _je m'en fiche._

Et alors, par soucis d'honnêteté, il lui raconta tout de ce qui s'était passé la vieille, chuchotant dans son oreille, ses lèvres si près de sa peau qu'elles la frôlaient à chaque nouveau mot prononcé et quand il n'eut plus rien à dire, il se contenta de serrer Harry aussi fort qu'il le pouvait juste pour être certain qu'ainsi, il cesserait de trembler.

**0°0°0**

Hermione observait Harry du coin de l'œil tout en portant machinalement son verre à ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire si expressifs étaient vides et restaient inlassablement rivés à l'estrade où Bill et Fleur dansaient, enlacés et rayonnants, la robe blanche de Fleur tournoyant tout autour d'elle, son visage souriant éclairé par la lumière orangée des lampions, mais Harry semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, perdu dans un monde où il n'y avait ni mariage, ni musique, ni fête.

- Harry ? l'appela Hermione en lui pressant gentiment la main par-dessus la table.

Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur elle et se firent interrogateurs.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller danser ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il secoua lentement la tête et regarda tout autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux se heurtant violemment à la lumière vacillante des bougies disposées au centre de la table, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils étaient désormais seuls autour de leur table.

- Où sont les autres ? lui demanda t-il, désorienté.

Sa voix était si lointaine, si dénuée d'intonations, qu'Hermione eut même du mal à la reconnaître. Où était donc passé la chaleur de son timbre bas, la douceur de son sourire, l'étincelle qui d'ordinaire animait ses yeux lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses amis ? Quand Harry était-il devenu aussi distant, aussi détaché, aussi froid ?

- Ils sont partis danser, répondit Hermione, la gorge serrée.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Quant à Ron, ajouta t-elle, il a trouvé très intelligent de se saouler au Whisky Pur Feu et il doit être en train de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac quelque part.

- Tu aurais du l'accompagner, murmura Harry d'un air absent alors que les doigts crispés sur la nappe, les jointures livides, il regardait Draco danser avec l'une des cousines de Fleur, une grande fille brune qui gloussait inlassablement tout en le dévorant des yeux, les bras noués autour de son cou.

Son regard se fit tellement glacial que Hermione frissonna mais elle aurait été bien incapable de savoir si la rage qui les enflammait était adressée à elle ou à la fille qui se collait si indécemment à Draco.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, siffla t-il en se servant un nouveau verre de vin blanc dont il avala une longue gorgée en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, se défendit Hermione en essayant de lui retirer son verre. Et tu as assez bu !

- Vraiment ? répliqua t-il avec un sourire moqueur particulièrement déplaisant.

Il sembla brutalement se rendre compte de la torsion étrange de ses lèvres et de la manière dont elle semblait le défigurer car il cessa immédiatement de sourire et soupira.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver Ron, murmura t-il, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, il a bien plus besoin de toi que moi.

- Harry je n'avais pas envie de te laisser seul, avoua Hermione. Et je crois que Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi. Mais il devait en avoir assez que cette pauvre fille le harcèle. Tu as vu la tête qu'il fait, je ne crois pas que ça lui fasse tellement plaisir de danser avec elle. Si tu veux mon avis, il a même plutôt l'air de souffrir.

Sur la nappe, la main de Harry se détendit brusquement et Hermione réprima un sourire.

- Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas assisté à la cérémonie ? le questionna t-elle en repensant à la manière dont Harry s'était faufilé parmi eux alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin et comme depuis, même s'il était physiquement présent, son esprit lui, semblait très loin.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son vin à petites gorgées silencieuses.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la mission que l'Ordre a confié à Draco ? continua Hermione.

Abasourdi, Harry faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Remus, répondit Hermione. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas montré très coopératif ! Au départ, il ne voulait rien me dire mais lui aussi avait l'air inquiet pour toi et il a fini par tout me raconter.

Elle fit une pause et lui prit à nouveau la main, qu'elle pressa doucement.

- Je sais que Draco est ton ami et que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais je suis sûre que l'Ordre n'a pas pris cette décision à la légère. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et pense un peu à l'aide précieuse qu'il pourrait nous apporter pour les Horcruxes…

- Et qu'importe s'ils font de lui de la chair à canon ? dit-il avec dégoût. C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire Hermione ?

- Harry, je…

- Je pense que l'Ordre ne sait plus quoi faire ! Ils sont même tellement à court d'idées et de solutions qu'ils envoient Draco dans la gueule du loup, sans le moindre état d'âme, juste parce que comme ça, personne ne pourra dire qu'ils n'ont pas essayé.

- Je ne crois pas, Harry, je…

- J'en ai assez, Hermione… de tout ça… je voudrais qu'on me laisse en paix… je suis fatigué… je croyais que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais !

Le visage fermé, il se leva brusquement de table, finit son verre d'une traite et jeta sa serviette de table sur sa chaise.

- J'ai besoin de marcher un peu, dit-il d'un ton précipité. Il y a trop de monde, ici.

Il contourna la table d'un pas rapide, comme si quelque chose le pourchassait, emprunta l'allée qui menait à la plage et disparut derrière la masse sombre des arbres.

- Et merde ! souffla Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

**0°0°0**

Assis en tailleur face à la mer, le sable s'incrustant entre ses orteils et le vent tiède ébouriffant ses cheveux, Harry était occupé à griffonner sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix de Draco dans son dos.

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, eut un léger sursaut de surprise alors que Draco déposait sa veste grise sur le sable et s'asseyait à ses côtés, les bras nonchalamment posés sur ses genoux repliés. Il avait retiré sa cravate foncé et sorti les pans de sa chemise blanche de son pantalon.

- Je fais une liste, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté afin de regarder par dessus son épaule mais Harry avait déjà précipitamment plié le parchemin en quatre.

- Une liste ? s'étonna Draco en se redressant. Quelle genre de liste ?

Harry hésita un moment avant de répondre, se grattant nerveusement le haut de la tête.

- Je fais une liste de toutes les choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi pendant le temps qui nous reste, avoua t-il sans oser le regarder. Mais si tu décidais de ne pas partir, je pourrais en faire des confettis et on en parlerait plus.

- Harry, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu pourrais…

- Fuir ? le coupa Draco avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Venir avec moi, plutôt, murmura t-il avant de pousser un profond soupir. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire mais c'est une longue histoire et je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

Draco s'allongea sur le dos, un bras replié derrière la tête, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel noir qui formait une chape sombre au dessus d'eux et semblait les veiller.

- On a toute la nuit, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alors, Harry parla à cœur ouvert, avec un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et il raconta tout, la prophétie, les séances régulières avec Dumbledore, le passé de Voldemort, les Horcruxes, la mission qui pesait si lourdement sur ses épaules. Draco l'écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre et quand le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche se tarit enfin, il resta un long moment silencieux, comme s'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour prendre la mesure de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tout ça ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il faut que j'y aille, dit-il enfin.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds.

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, l'un des Horcruxes ne quitte jamais Voldemort d'une semelle alors comment vas-tu faire pour le détruire si tu n'as personne là-bas pour le faire ? Je pourrais t'aider, Harry ! Je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir espion mais plus j'y pense, plus j'en arrive à l'accepter… je ne suis même plus certain d'avoir peur…

_Et me quitter, tu t'en fiches ? _pensa Harry avec rage.

Mais il détourna les yeux car il savait parfaitement que Draco avait raison et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, savoir qu'aucun de ses arguments ne pourrait contre-balancer cette vérité-là. Il avait presque l'impression que Draco n'était déjà plus là, que chaque nouveau battement de cœur, que chaque nouvelle respiration, le rapprochait un peu plus du moment où ils devraient se séparer comme si un compte à rebours venait brusquement de s'enclencher.

Draco se redressa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-il doucement. Montre-moi plutôt ta liste.

Sans vraiment y penser, Harry lui tendit le morceau de parchemin froissé et Draco le parcourut rapidement, ses yeux glissant sur les mots griffonnés à la hâte, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque nouvelle phrase. Il leva un moment le nez et plissa les yeux.

- Harry ! s'exclama t-il. C'est dégoulinant de romantisme !

- Je sais, marmonna Harry en ramassant une poignée de sable qu'il laissa glisser dans sa main.

Draco secoua la tête avec amusement et reprit sa lecture. Quand il atteint la toute dernière ligne, ses sourcils firent un bond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il reposa lentement le parchemin sur le sable et Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu alors que Draco le toisait avec un mélange de surprise et d'embarras.

- Harry, dit-il, je suis très… flatté… vraiment… mais… _il n'en ai pas question !_

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry d'une voix aiguë alors que son cœur remontait dans sa gorge.

- Parce que ce serait pour de mauvaises raisons, voilà pourquoi ! On ne peut pas faire _ça_ juste parce que tu as peur de me perdre !

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une _mauvaise_ raison !

- Harry, ce genre de décisions, ça ne se prend pas à la légère !

- Justement, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et… j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'en avais envie…

- Je n'ai pas dit que moi, je n'en avais pas envie, seulement… je ne veux pas qu'après tu regrettes… enfin merde Harry ! Il y a quelques jours encore tu ne pensais même pas être homosexuel et tout d'un coup tu planifies _sur une liste _de faire l'amour avec moi ! Excuse-moi d'être un tout petit peu perplexe !

Mortifié, Harry se leva d'un bond, épousseta le sable qui collait à son pantalon et s'éloigna, les épaules basses.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Harry, s'exclama Draco en lui saisissant le bas. Si je refuse, c'est parce que c'est mieux comme ça. Une première fois - parce que ce serait la première fois n'est-ce pas - ça ne se traite pas par dessus la jambe… et c'est trop tôt, Harry, on a encore plein de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre, plein de choses à régler, avant de penser à ça. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes… tu comprends ?

- Et elle était comment ta première fois, à toi, Draco ?

Son visage pâle, rendu encore plus blanc par la lumière opaline de la lune qui lui caressait la peau s'assombrit légèrement.

- Justement, murmura t-il, je sais de quoi je parle…

- Mais hier soir, tu te fichais bien de tous ces grands principes, non ? protesta Harry.

- Ce qu'on a fait hier, c'était rien… enfin pas _rien…_ mais pas _grand chose_ par rapport à ce que tu me demandes ! Est-ce que tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? Non, ne me réponds pas, ce n'est pas la peine, de toute façon je sais très bien que tu me diras oui !

- Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi… je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… et je sais que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir vécu ça avec toi…

Ils étaient maintenant face à face et Draco soupira, ses mains de part et d'autre du visage tendu de Harry alors que ses pouces lui caressaient doucement les joues. Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer en soupirant.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir, tu veux bien ?

Harry hocha la tête avec véhémence et Draco lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant de l'entraîner vers la maison d'où la musique, les cris joyeux et les rires s'élevaient en continu.

- Je t'ai préparé une surprise, dit-il et Harry leva vers lui un regard si plein d'espoir que Draco éclata d'un rire clair, presque cristallin qui envahit la nuit et dont l'écho résonna longuement dans les oreilles de Harry.

- Pas ce genre de surprise, s'esclaffa Draco en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Espèce d'obsédé !

**0°0°0**

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa bien droit sur le siège accolé au grand piano blanc. Il sentait tous les regard braqués sur lui. Certains paraissent surpris ou simplement curieux, d'autres en revanche montraient un scepticisme emprunt d'une ironie moqueuse mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Draco était passé maître dans l'art de faire abstraction des éléments extérieurs qui le dérangeaient.

Il remonta les manches longues de sa chemise et ses mains caressèrent un moment les touches avec ce sentiment d'anticipation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer mais c'était la première fois qu'un véritable enjeu venait se greffer à la partition qui lui faisait face et qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. L'enjeu se tenait debout au milieu de ses amis, les yeux accrochés à lui avec une force qui rendait ses jambes faibles et son cœur battant.

_Je me ramollis_, pensa Draco.

Il lui fit un léger sourire puis ses doigts trouvèrent d'instinct leur place sur le large clavier bicolore avant de se mettre à jouer avec l'assurance que confère l'habitude et la maîtrise.

Puis sa voix s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était fait tout autour de lui, avec ce petit quelque chose de profond et de légèrement éraillé, presque rauque, qu'il avait appris à exploiter.

Les mots qui sortirent de sa gorge rejoignirent la musique avec un naturel qui l'étonna presque, comme il s'étonna de tant les ressentir, de tant les comprendre. Et dans son cœur chantait une toute autre mélodie, douce et légère, mais profondément incrustée dans chacun de ses organes.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Il était amoureux.

**0°0°0**

Les premières notes atteignirent Harry avec la violence d'un ouragan et elles semblèrent lui caresser la peau, le réchauffer de l'intérieur, apaiser le monstre qui grondait en lui et la voix de Draco déclencha une réaction presque chimique dans son cœur où elle alla directement se loger.

Et quand il comprit ce que Draco était en train de chanter, tout son être se mit à frissonner.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special _

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here ?  
I don't belong here.

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here ?  
I don't belong here.

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here ?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here.

Quand le piano s'arrêta sur quelques notes aussi légères que des gouttes d'eau, il y eut un moment de silence hébété puis les premiers applaudissements éclatèrent, bientôt rejoints par ceux de toute l'assemblée et Draco sourit doucement mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry qui, tremblant, luttant contre les larmes d'émotion qui l'assaillaient, savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pu recevoir de plus belle déclaration d'amour.

_Bien sûr que tu es spécial,_ pensa Harry, _tu n'as pas idée à quel point…_

**0°0°0**

A quelques mètres de là, sur la plage, un coup de vent balaya le sable et le morceau de parchemin oublié s'envola, frôla le sol, rebondit plusieurs fois avant de terminer sa course dans l'écume qui rongeaient le sable, se détrempant jusqu'à ce que l'encre s'étale en de large auréoles qui noyèrent les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Les vagues emportèrent le morceau de papier encore un peu plus loin avant de l'engloutir totalement dans ses profondeurs noires.

Mais qu'importe si le compte à rebours avait commencé, cela ne les empêcherait pas de passer chaque seconde qui leur restait à essayer d'être heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de liste pour ça.

_A suivre…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bonjour à tous,_

_D'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas encore pu répondre personnellement : mais ça va venir, c'est promis ! _

_Ensuite, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les précédents mais comme il est en deux partis, c'est tout à fait normal ! Je me disais d'ailleurs que ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal si je faisais mes chapitres un peu moins longs mais plus souvent… qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère en tout cas, que ce chapitre vous a plu, l'écrire a été un vrai plaisir, j'espère que vous l'avez ressenti !_

_Pour la chanson, vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu _Creep_ de Radiohead (revisité pianon voix, bien sûr...lol)! Je trouvais les paroles de cette chanson magnifiques et tellement plus belles encore dans la bouche de Draco ; ) et tellement appropriées… je vous aurais bien fait une petite traduction pour ceux qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps…_

_Voilà, n'oubliez pas : une petite review en partant…_

_Biz à tous,_

_Sillia_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Compte à rebours 2

**Chapitre 9**

**- Compte à rebours -**

Partie 2 

Lorsque Draco se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, ses mains lui semblèrent aussi flétries que celles d'un vieillard et sa peau échauffée, devenue molle et écarlate, lui rappela qu'il avait décidément passé trop de temps sous l'eau fumante. Il y était même resté si longtemps qu'une buée suffocante, aussi épaisse qu'une brume automnale, avait envahi toute la salle de bain. Il ne discernait désormais plus rien d'autre que cet énorme nuage de vapeur blanche qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce et qui planait dans l'air, comme en suspension.

Il attrapa sa serviette à tâtons, s'essuya la nuque et le visage, se frictionna les cheveux puis il la noua autour de sa taille. Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'au lavabo, savourant la sensation de froid que produisait le carrelage humide sous ses pieds nus puis il jeta un regard oblique au miroir, devenu aussi opaque qu'inutile. Avec la paume de sa main droite, il en essuya distraitement la surface embuée mais quand il leva les yeux pour s'y regarder, ceux-ci captèrent, à côté de la sienne, une image qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, un reflet si inattendu et si déplacé que Draco sursauta violemment, une main posée sur son cœur.

Dans le miroir, juste au-dessus de son épaule, le regard bleu et imperturbable de Dumbledore le dévisageait tranquillement. Le vieil homme ne souriait pas. Sa bouche formait au contraire une ligne mince et sévère. Draco se retourna très lentement, ses yeux cherchant derrière lui la présence d'un fantôme ou d'une apparition mais la pièce était vide et seul le miroir semblait habité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? bredouilla t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, se contentant de l'observer sans jamais cligner des yeux et Draco, pétrifié, ne voyait rien d'autre sur le visage parcheminé que l'expression figée et hostile d'un mort venu hanter son meurtrier. La panique le saisit à la gorge aussi violemment que si deux mains avaient enserré son cou pour l'étrangler.

- Vous aviez dit que vous ne reviendriez pas ! s'écria t-il en cherchant la porte des yeux. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faites-le maintenant, je vous écoute, mais sinon, allez-vous-en !

Le reflet ne bougea pas. Même la vapeur brûlante qui continuait à envelopper la pièce, lui donnant une atmosphère irréelle de cauchemar, semblait éviter de venir le couvrir.

- Vous êtes venu pour que je n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai fait, c'est ça ? s'exclama Draco. Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Vous voyez ? Je n'ai pas peur ! Et je ne vous dois rien ! Parce que j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Tout ! Vous voyez ? Harry est amoureux de moi ! _Je le laisse_ même être amoureux de moi ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez, hein ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui, peut-être ?

Il fut secoué d'un fou rire nerveux et irrationnel qui amena des larmes brûlantes dans ses yeux.

- Mais vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas partir de vous-même, je peux m'en charger à votre place !

Et, le visage soudainement déformé par la rage, il donna un coup de poing si violent sur la surface du miroir que celle-ci se fissura dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Draco recula en titubant, poussa un gémissement plaintif de douleur et, plié en deux, il ramena sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, ses doigts brisés repliés vers l'intérieur, crispés et immobiles, comme figés dans leur position d'attaque. En levant les yeux, il vit que là où il avait frappé la surface du miroir, l'impact avait dessiné une gigantesque toile d'araignée et que dans chacun des morceaux restants, désormais disjoints et mal assemblés, le reflet de Dumbledore avait persisté, semblant se multiplier à l'infini.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Draco continua à reculer vers la porte, les yeux rivés au miroir, comme s'il cherchait ainsi à vérifier que rien n'allait en surgir pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il chercha la poignée de la porte à tâtons mais quand ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur elle et qu'il la tourna vivement, la porte, verrouillée sans qu'il sache comment, ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Laissez-moi sortir, s'exclama t-il en secouant la poignée.

Il continua à tirer frénétiquement sur la porte avec sa main intacte, comme le ferait un prisonnier enfermé de force et quand celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir brusquement, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger qui tenait sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. En remarquant l'état plus que succinct d'habillement dans lequel il se trouvait, elle rougit violemment et détourna les yeux tandis que Draco réajustait la serviette autour de sa taille.

- Un problème avec la porte ? demanda t-elle en regardant derrière lui.

- Et bien… je…

Alors qu'il tentait de calmer son souffle précipité, elle glissa un œil alarmé sur le sang qui gouttait sur la serviette blanche, la tâchant d'un rouge sombre qui s'étalait sur la serviette aussi vite que le ferait de l'encre renversée sur un morceau de parchemin, imbibant et gorgeant le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? le questionna t-elle en fixant sa main avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Rien… je…

- Tu as donné un coup dans le miroir ? s'exclama t-elle, abasourdie, en regardant les débris qui jonchaient le carrelage, au pied du lavabo.

- Bien sûr que non… c'est juste que…

- Que le miroir est venu à la rencontre de ta main ? hasarda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Très drôle, soupira Draco en essayant de ne rien montrer de la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait remonter par vagues le long de son bras.

- Laisse-moi regarder ça, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Résigné, il s'assit avec raideur sur le rebord de la baignoire, jetant des regards anxieux en direction du miroir redevenu vide tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui et lui saisissait le poignet avec douceur, sourcils froncés.

- Ce n'est pas très joli, murmura t-elle en essayant de déplier ses doigts qui lui semblaient comme paralysés.

- Je sais, grimaça t-il, se mordant la langue et l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir alors qu'elle essayait, sans résultat, de retirer les morceaux de miroir plantés dans sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce vilain miroir pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? demanda t-elle, toujours aussi stupéfaite.

- Je suppose que tu me pensais un peu plus narcissique que ça ? répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Elle sourit légèrement et reposa sa main sur son genou puis elle se leva, ouvrit le placard et en sortit du coton qu'elle passa sous l'eau claire avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur les plaies sanguinolentes. Draco serra les dents sous la vive brûlure et les doigts de sa main intacte s'accrochèrent désespérément à la serviette, leurs jointures devenant livides à force d'être crispées, mais la douleur lui semblait minime comparée à la stupéfaction qu'il ressentait devant la gentillesse que lui manifestait la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? lui demanda t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns et chaleureux vers lui mais sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Parce que quelqu'un que j'aime est amoureux de toi, murmura t-elle.

- Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, marmonna Draco.

Elle sourit à nouveau, pointa sa baguette sur sa main en murmurant _accio_ et les morceaux du miroir qui hérissait sa peau de piquants peu naturels atterrirent délicatement dans sa paume ouverte. La douleur fut cependant si intense, si violente que Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour lutter contre l'étourdissement qui le gagnait.

- Désolé, dit-elle avec une grimace d'excuse.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton accusateur en essuyant de son avant-bras la sueur glacée qui se formait sur son front.

- Tu aurais anticipé la douleur, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et alors ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? fit-elle, bouche pincée.

- Le miroir a fait un commentaire désagréable sur ma coiffure et je n'ai pas supporté, ironisa Draco.

- Ne joue pas les playboys superficiels, Malfoy, ça ne marche pas plus avec moi que ça marchera avec Harry. Alors je te conseille de concocter une excuse un peu plus convaincante si tu veux qu'il te croie !

- Je te remercie de tes précieux conseils Granger, mais mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde !

Il se leva pour partir mais elle tira sur son bras pour qu'il se rasseye, le visage sérieux.

- Je suis inquiète pour Harry, dit-elle de but en blanc en appliquant à nouveau le coton sur les plaies. Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir vraiment remarqué ou est-ce que toi aussi ?

- Evite les énigmes, Granger, dit Draco d'une voix lasse.

- Harry…

- Quoi Harry ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la manière dont il se comporte depuis que tu es là ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle soupira et d'un geste nerveux, replaça machinalement une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- Et bien, tu as sûrement du remarqué qu'il ne veut plus rien faire sans toi, dit-elle en nouant un bandage autour de sa main, et que son univers est même en train de tellement se réduire qu'il ne se limite plus qu'à ta personne et que ça le rend fragile.

- Ecoute, soupira Draco, il a le droit, lui aussi, d'avoir des faiblesses, tu ne crois pas ? C'est un être humain, Granger, pas une machine, ni un soldat ! Qui ne serait pas fragile à sa place ? Toi peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ! protesta t-elle en serrant le bandage un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et Draco grimaça.

- Je sais qu'il a tendance à se reposer sur moi, je l'ai remarqué, seulement, moi aussi il m'arrive de me reposer sur lui, alors je crois qu'il serait injuste que je ne l'autorise pas à en faire de même ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'a jamais eu personne pour prendre soin de lui ?

- C'est faux ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix devenue aiguë. Moi j'ai toujours été là, Ron a toujours été là, Ginny aussi !

- _Ginny _? répéta Draco en souriant avec amertume. Alors ça y est, nous y sommes ? C'est _ça _le vrai problème, n'est-ce pas ? Harry aurait le droit d'être « fragile » dans les bras d'une fille, de Ginny en l'occurrence, mais pas avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! nia t-elle avec véhémence. Harry peut être homosexuel, il peut même être amoureux de _toi,_ je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le problème !

- Alors quel est le problème ? s'écria Draco en haussant lui aussi la voix.

- Le problème c'est que tu le laisses s'attacher à toi, tu le laisses même devenir _dépendant_ de toi, alors même que tu sais que tu vas partir et qu'il y a un risque pour que tu ne reviennes jamais ! Tu ne trouves pas ça irresponsable et égoïste ? Indigne de quelqu'un qui aime ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour, toi, Granger ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que regarder les autres le vivre suffit à te rendre apte à dispenser des conseils ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes et son menton se mit à trembler mais Draco était bien trop furieux par le tour que prenait cette conversation pour se rendre compte de la dureté de ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui nous lie, lui et moi ? continua t-il, aveuglé par sa colère, en arrachant sa main de la poigne d'Hermione. De quel droit te permets-tu de juger notre relation, notre histoire ? De quel droit ?

- Je suis son amie ! protesta t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Et ça justifie vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- J'essaye de t'accepter, hoqueta t-elle, j'essaye de te comprendre, je ne fais même que ça mais ce n'est pas facile d'oublier ce que tu as été, ce que tu as fait et je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sincère avec Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec lui ! Je ne veux pas que tu le trahisses ! Ce n'est qu'à lui que je pense…

- Et bien essaye d'y penser un peu moins et laisse les choses se faire ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à avoir confiance en moi mais aies au moins un peu confiance en Harry et en son jugement !

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu nous donnes des leçons concernant ce qui est bien pour Harry, toi qui passais ton temps à l'insulter et à l'humilier ? Toi qui lui as sans doute fait plus de mal que nous tous réunis ?

- J'ai fait des erreurs, Granger, mais je les ai reconnues !

- Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça suffira !

- Ecoute, soupira Draco. Je sais que tes intentions sont bonnes et que tu fais tout ça par loyauté envers lui mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne prévoie pas de lui faire du mal ! J'ai même plutôt un instinct protecteur envers sa personne qui ne cesse de m'étonner moi-même. J'apprends à le connaître et quand je réalise à quel point sa vie n'a été qu'une suite ininterrompue de tragédies, ça me rend malade, Hermione, ça me rend triste et ça me révolte ! Il a perdu les seules personnes sur qui il pouvait se reposer entièrement, alors qu'il transfert tout cela sur moi ne me semble pas être un problème car plus le temps passe et plus il se retrouve seul et se sent coupable de tous les cadavres qui commencent à s'entasser à ses pieds. Alors s'il te plaît, ne va pas me reprocher d'essayer de prendre soin de lui ! Ne vas pas me reprocher de l'aimer !

Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille, encore rouges et brillants de larmes contenues, s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, devenant deux billes rondes et étonnées, puis s'adoucirent progressivement et se mirent même à sourire. Draco réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et il rougit violemment.

- S'il compte à ce point pour toi, murmura t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, alors pourquoi veux-tu quand même partir ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait vraiment le choix ! Mais même si c'était le cas, je crois que je prendrais la même décision, parce que tu sais comme moi que c'est nécessaire et parce que j'en ai besoin.

- Besoin ? s'étonna t-elle.

- Oui, murmura Draco, ses yeux s'attardant sur les débris du miroir. Parce que si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je crois que je me sentirais toujours coupable.

- A cause de Dumbledore ?

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

- J'en arrive même à voir son reflet dans mon miroir ! dit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Ce n'est pas pathétique, Granger ?

- Alors c'était pour ça, dit-elle pensivement avant de saisir à nouveau sa main et de terminer d'enrouler le bandage avec des gestes doux et mesurés.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle leva vers lui des yeux malicieux.

- Harry risque d'être déçu, dit-elle en souriant.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Draco en haussant ses sourcils.

- Vu l'état de ta main, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir jouer de piano pendant un petit bout de temps.

**0°0°0**

_Harry savait qu'il était en train de rêver._

_Le quartier résidentiel moldu dans lequel il se trouvait était silencieux et presque désert. Dans ce paysage immobile, le seul mouvement venait d'une petite fille de cinq ou six ans qui pédalait sur son tricycle en chantonnant. Elle avait une peau couleur café de métisse, son visage et ses vêtements étaient sales et ses cheveux négligemment tressés semblaient ne pas avoir été coiffés depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle pédala dans sa direction et arrêta son vélo à ses pieds._

_- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en le jaugeant du regard, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté._

_- Bonjour, répondit Harry en s'accroupissant devant elle de manière à ce que leurs visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?_

_- Bonnie, dit-elle en enfonçant son pouce dans sa bouche._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve, Bonnie ?_

_Elle éclata de rire et tendit sa petite main potelée pour lui pincer le nez._

_- Tu es drôle, Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi ?_

_- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ? s'étonna Harry en se relevant._

_- Je le connais, c'est tout ! dit la petite fille en haussant ses épaules. _

_- Et où est-ce que tu habites ? _

_De son doigt, elle désigna derrière elle une petite maison de briques rouges aux volets fermés dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Elle descendit de son vélo, lui attrapa joyeusement la main et Harry se laissa entraîner sans protester vers les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Dans le jardin, les mauvaises herbes commençaient à empiéter sur la pelouse, donnant à la maison un air sauvage et abandonné._

_- Tes parents sont là ?_

_- Oui, mais ils dorment, dit-elle. Et mon frère aussi._

_- Ils dorment ? répéta Harry, étonné et un peu mal à l'aise._

_- Oui, toute la journée._

_Sans lui lâcher la main, elle poussa la porte de sa maison et, d'un pas incertain, Harry la suivit à l'intérieur mais il se figea sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés et se couvrit le nez et la bouche avec sa main libre, alors qu'une odeur de mort, de chair décomposée et de pourrissement lui attaquait violemment les narines et lui retournait l'estomac. _

_- Merlin ! s'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que cette odeur ?_

_- C'est à cause de papa, de maman et de Dean aussi. Tu veux les voir ?_

_« Dean ? » pensa Harry en fonçant les sourcils. _

_Voyant que Bonnie le dévisageait avec impatience et attendait sa réponse en tapant du pied, Harry hocha la tête et, ravie, elle poussa la porte du salon. L'abominable puanteur qui se répandait déjà dans la maison fut alors multipliée, décuplée à tel point que Harry se pencha en avant, l'estomac parcouru de crampes douloureuses, mais il ne parvint pas à vomir. _

_« On ne peut pas vomir dans un rêve ! » se dit-il en se relevant péniblement._

_Dans le salon, la fillette se tenait penchée au-dessus d'un corps immobile et Harry s'approcha doucement, le cœur cognant aussi fort dans ses tempes que le ferait le martèlement d'un tambour de guerre, une main toujours plaquée sur son nez._

_- ça c'est mon frère Dean ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille en pointant le doigt sur le cadavre à ses pieds._

_La bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, Harry tomba à genoux et sentit des larmes chaudes et épaisses couler sur ses joues et couvrir son visage. Il se mordit violemment le dos de la main car il savait que s'il laissait un seul son sortir de sa bouche, alors il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais s'arrêter de hurler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux ou au moins détourner le regard du visage affreusement mutilé et presque méconnaissable de son ancien compagnon de dortoir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Une force semblait lui imposer de regarder chaque détail, chaque crevasse, chaque lambeau de peau grisâtre, chaque filet de sang séché. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots._

_- C'est à cause des hommes habillés tout en noir, répondit Bonnie en souriant._

_- Et toi ? insista Harry en se tournant vers elle. Tu as réussi à leur échapper ? A te cacher ? C'est pour ça que je rêve de toi ? Parce que tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_Elle rit à nouveau._

_- Ce que tu es bête, dit-elle en sautant au-dessus du corps de son frère avec un éclat de rire enfantin. Moi aussi je suis morte. Je suis tombée de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ma tête a cogné sur la terrasse mais je n'ai même pas eu mal…_

_Harry se redressa brusquement et regarda le visage innocent lui sourire largement mais le sourire de Bonnie devenait de moins en moins agréable, de plus en plus froid et du sang se mit à couler le long de sa tempe et à s'échapper de ses yeux grands ouverts, glissant comme des larmes sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant. _

_Terrifié, Harry recula, une de ses mains pressées devant sa bouche mais la petite fille avançait toujours vers lui d'un pas sautillant et lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, sa voix n'avait plus rien d'enfantin ou d'innocent, elle s'était transformée en un sifflement glacial qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_- Je peux faire pire, Harry, fit la voix de Voldemort. Je peux te faire si mal que tu finiras par ne plus jamais te relever. _

**0°0°0**

Molly Weasley avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Toutes les années passées à veiller ses enfants, à guetter les bruits inhabituels, le son des voix et des pleurs, le craquement de leurs pas dans l'escalier, l'y avaient longtemps obligée mais même lorsqu'ils avaient grandi et qu'il n'était plus resté sous son toit que des adolescents au sommeil lourd et imperturbable, elle n'avait pas été capable de se défaire de cette habitude, tout comme elle semblait ne pas pouvoir laisser ses oreilles au repos.

Un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'extérieur la tira brutalement de son sommeil. Elle se leva discrètement, enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. Sur la pelouse en contrebas, elle aperçut une silhouette sombre qui titubait entre les tables.

- C'est pas vrai ! grommela t-elle à voix basse, les joues échauffées par la colère.

Marmonnant des menaces inaudibles contre son fils qu'elle avait déjà surpris un peu plus tôt la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ron ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut dehors. Monte immédiatement te coucher !

La silhouette s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage caché par une ombre.

- Et il n'y a pas matière à discussion, jeune homme ! poursuivit Molly d'une voix aiguë.

Elle fit un pas en avant, furieuse, et en la voyant s'approcher, la silhouette recula et se cogna une nouvelle fois contre une des tables dressées sur la pelouse.

- N'approchez pas ! fit une voix rauque qui n'était pas celle de Ron mais que Molly reconnut néanmoins.

- Harry ? s'exclama t-elle, les bras ballants, abasourdie.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, la tête enfouie dans ses mains avant de se redresser pour attraper une bouteille de vin entamée et d'y porter ses lèvres. Molly se précipita vers lui et quand elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains, un grognement sourd d'animal s'échappa de sa bouche tremblante. Molly sursauta et recula vivement, effrayée par l'expression sauvage et dangereuse de ses yeux, rendus plus brillants par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait visiblement déjà ingurgité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle doucement en essayant de lui caresser les cheveux mais il eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'il tomba brutalement de sa chaise.

Molly s'empressa de contourner la table et tendit immédiatement les mains pour l'aider à se relever mais il continua à reculer, rampant sur l'herbe humide, la dévisageant de ses yeux hantés qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qui semblaient regarder à travers elle.

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria t-il d'une voix éraillée qui lui donna des frissons.

- Harry, je veux juste t'aider à te relever, protesta t-elle en luttant contre ses larmes.

- Et moi je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher ! hurla t-il.

Molly leva ses mains tremblantes en signe d'apaisement, la gorge nouée.

- D'accord Harry, dit-elle doucement. Tu vois, je reste là, je ne bouge plus. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, mon chéri, parce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Harry émit un ricanement aigu.

- Je _suis_ dans mon état normal et c'est bien ça le problème. Même l'alcool ne m'aide pas à oublier.

- Oublier quoi ? murmura Molly d'une voix maternelle qui sembla momentanément le calmer.

- Qu'il y a trop de sang dans mes rêves, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Toutes les défenses qu'il avait vaillamment dressées tombèrent alors une à une et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, ramassé sur lui-même, les bras entourant ses genoux repliés, comme pour se réconforter lui-même.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Molly.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était un cauchemar, chuchota t-il. Tout semblait tellement réel. Je pouvais même sentir l'odeur.

Grimaçant, il se mit à se frotter frénétiquement la peau de son visage et de ses bras avec la paume de ses mains comme s'il cherchait à se l'arracher.

- Je la sens encore sur moi, gémit-il.

Bouleversée, Molly s'agenouilla lentement sur le sol, sans le quitter du regard. Comme il ne manifestait aucun signe d'hostilité, elle s'avança précautionneusement mais resta cependant à une distance suffisante de lui car elle savait que si elle venait trop près ou essayait de le toucher, elle ne ferait que le braquer davantage.

- Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ?

Il la dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire, comme s'il était surpris de la voir là, si près de lui.

- Où est Draco ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix, sans chercher à la repousser.

Molly fut stupéfaite de l'entendre ainsi réclamer la présence de son ancien ennemi, surtout dans un moment de vulnérabilité comme celui-là mais elle n'en montra rien.

- Il dort, mon ange, dit-elle doucement. Il va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

- Remus aussi ?

- Remus aussi, affirma t-elle.

Le bruit feutré, un peu étouffé, de pas lents et mesurés sur la pelouse se fit entendre derrière elle et en se retournant, elle vit Remus s'approcher à grands pas, son imperméable cachant mal ses vêtements de nuit, le visage sombre et inquiet. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et caressa doucement ses mèches noires et désordonnées.

- Dean est mort, gémit Harry en le regardant avec l'air suppliant de quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide.

Molly eut un hoquet de surprise et plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

- Voldemort me l'a montré, poursuivit-il sans quitter Remus des yeux. Il a massacré toute sa famille. Même sa petite sœur. Et Dean… ses yeux… ses yeux…

Il se pencha brusquement en avant et courbé en deux, il cacha son visage dans l'herbe humide, les mains crispées derrière sa tête.

- Harry, ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar, dit Remus d'une voix douce que Molly sentit trembler.

- Non ! protesta Harry en se dressant, les yeux brillants. Je sais bien que non. Ma cicatrice faisait mal. Et Voldemort me parlait. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me détruire et je sais qu'il y arrivera. Je le sais. Il faut aller chez Dean, Remus ! Il faut aller vérifier si oui ou non il est mort ! Parce si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Voldemort a rouvert le lien et qu'il tuera tous les gens que j'aime, juste pour être sûr que je les regarde mourir, que je vois leur corps se dégrader, leur chair pourrir, pour être sûr que je ne me rappelle plus jamais d'eux vivants et que la seule image que je garde soit celle-ci, la pire de toutes ! Vous comprenez ? Il veut m'affaiblir. Il veut que le jour où je me retrouve en face de lui, je n'ai plus rien ni plus personne à qui me raccrocher, pour que toute cette guerre n'ait plus de sens pour moi, que je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvé ou de sauver qui que ce soit. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, Harry, je comprends, dit Remus.

- Il ne faut pas envoyer Draco là-bas, continua t-il d'une voix plaintive. Il saura… et il va le tuer… je vous en prie !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Harry, répondit Remus en lui serrant la main avec ferveur, je te promets que je vais essayer.

Harry ferma les yeux, l'air épuisé et vide.

- Maintenant, il faut que vous modifiiez ma mémoire, murmura t-il.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry.

- Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que ça : sa peau grise, ses yeux morts, le sang séché et je ne verrais plus que ça, toujours ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez à oublier… s'il vous plaît…

Remus soupira, secouant la tête à contre-cœur.

- C'est le temps qui s'en chargera, Harry.

La déception sembla avoir raison des dernières résistances de Harry et il laissa Remus ramener doucement son corps crispé contre sa poitrine et le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, que le soulèvement irrégulier de sa poitrine s'apaise et se ralentisse et jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à pleurer.

- ça va aller, murmura Remus dans son oreille, tout va s'arranger, Harry…

Il le souleva alors précautionneusement de terre et le porta dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

**0°0°0**

Alors qu'il grimpait lentement l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, les muscles rendus douloureux par l'effort, le corps pourtant léger de Harry pesant dans ses bras comme un poids mort, Remus sentit à la respiration lente et chaude soufflée contre son cou que la potion de sommeil que Harry avait avalé quelques minutes plus tôt avait finalement fait son effet et qu'il dormait profondément.

- Peut-être que tu aurais du effacer le souvenir de son cauchemar, chuchota Molly qui marchait derrière lui, le visage couvert de plaques rouges, les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, soupira Remus en tournant la tête vers elle. Si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve né de toutes ses angoisses personnelles liées à la guerre, je lui aurais extrait le souvenir de sa mémoire sans le moindre état d'âme mais malheureusement, ce qu'il a vu cette nuit était un fragment de la réalité et même si c'est difficile pour lui, je crois qu'il est nécessaire qu'il se souvienne.

Molly hocha la tête, les yeux à nouveau brillants de larmes.

- Comment va Tonks ? demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, ses yeux couvant le visage de Harry avec l'infinie tendresse d'une mère.

- Elle est à peu près dans le même état que l'était Harry tout à l'heure, murmura t-il, le visage fermé. Son métier lui a appris à s'endurcir et à côtoyer la mort mais elle n'était pas vraiment préparée à ça. Les corps devaient être là depuis pas loin d'une semaine et je n'ose même pas imaginé l'état dans lequel elle les a trouvés. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser y aller.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, murmura Molly. Harry avait besoin de toi et Tonks voulait t'aider. Elle a choisi elle-même d'y aller.

Remus haussa sombrement les épaules et s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Draco. A côté de lui, Molly s'immobilisa à son tour et le regarda avec perplexité.

- Sa chambre est au bout du couloir, lui rappela t-elle avec un sourire, pensant certainement qu'il était bien trop perturbé pour se rappeler l'agencement exact des nombreuses pièces de la villa des Delacour.

- Je le sais, marmonna Remus, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul cette nuit.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Remus soupira.

- Ils s'aiment, Molly.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix agacée. Harry est amoureux de Draco et après la très touchante chanson que Draco lui a adressé ce soir, je dirais que la réciproque est aussi vrai.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, protesta Molly, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils. Parce que Draco est un garçon ?

- Non ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. Parce que Harry est amoureux de Ginny…

Remus lui sourit avec compassion.

- Je sais que tu rêvais de le voir épouser ta fille et que tu imaginais sans doute aussi que tous les deux te feraient pleins de magnifiques petits-enfants mais ça n'arrivera pas, Molly, je suis désolé.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien trouver à dire, Remus tourna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre. Il savait que depuis la terrible tentative de meurtre dont il avait été victime, Draco avait une peur totalement incontrôlable de l'obscurité et il ne fut donc pas surpris de constater que les volets étaient restés ouverts, tout comme la grande baie vitrée qui laissait entrevoir la mer au loin, entre les ombres fantomatiques des arbres, brillant sous la lumière laiteuse de la lune. La chaleur de la nuit semblait ici moins étouffante, comme dissipée par la légère brise marine qui soufflait un peu de fraîcheur dans la pièce.

Draco dormait sur le ventre, étendu torse nu au milieu du lit double, le visage paisible et la respiration profonde, les deux mains enfouies sous l'oreiller. Remus lui toucha légèrement l'épaule et Draco ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux clairs, presque transparents, avant de bondir hors de son lit, soudain parfaitement réveillé, quand il aperçut la forme endormie qui pesait dans les bras de Remus.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il d'une voix angoissée en se penchant au-dessus du visage de Harry.

- Il a vécu quelque chose de vraiment très pénible cette nuit et même s'il est assommé par une potion, j'aimerais qu'il reste avec toi et qu'il ne se réveille pas seul.

Draco hocha solennellement la tête, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et il laissa Remus déposer Harry dans son lit défait.

Remus voyait l'émotion qui brouillait le regard de Draco, le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'il remontait doucement les draps sur le corps de Harry, le bordant avec la tendresse attentive que seule une personne amoureuse est capable d'offrir puis il embrassa légèrement le front moite de sueur, dans un geste protecteur, presque possessif, qui arracha un sourire à Remus avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils quand il remarqua enfin le bandage taché de sang qui enserrait une de ses mains blanches, celle dont il ne se servait pas et qui pendait mollement le long de son corps.

Draco remarqua son regard sur lui mais il ne tenta pas de cacher sa main, le défiant plutôt de ses yeux froids de faire un commentaire ou de demander une explication.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question, dit-il, son œil se réchauffant chaque fois qu'il se glissait vers Harry et caressait son visage.

Remus soupira et s'assit au bout du lit. D'une voix basse, un peu lointaine, il lui raconta d'une traite tous les détails sordides et toutes les horreurs qui avaient peuplé la nuit de Harry. Il lui raconta aussi sa violente réaction et sa détresse, l'abominable mise en scène que Tonks avait découverte chez les Thomas et toutes les implications de ces évènements. Les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, sans qu'il censure quoi que ce soit, sans qu'il ménage son auditeur un seul instant et le visage de Draco semblait progressivement se décomposer, sa main se resserrant violemment sur celle de Harry.

- Alors Dean Thomas est vraiment mort, souffla t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Remus hocha la tête avec gravité.

- Cela veut dire que Voldemort a choisi son plan d'attaque, dit-il, qu'il a même commencé dès cette nuit à le mettre à exécution. Cela veut donc aussi dire qu'il recommencera très vite et de plus en plus souvent, hantant ses nuits, resserrant l'étau autour de Harry, choisissant toujours ses victimes en fonction de l'impact que leur mort aura sur lui. Nous sommes désormais plus que jamais tous en danger mais toi plus que quiconque.

- Voldemort ne sait rien.

- Tu ne peux pas en être certain, le contredit Remus. Et s'il apprend à quel point te faire du mal serait faire du mal à Harry, tu peux être sûr qu'il se servira de toi contre lui. Harry m'a demandé de t'empêcher de partir et j'approuve cette décision.

- Ce serait absurde.

- Absurde ? répéta Remus, incrédule.

- Absurde parce que vous avez besoin de Rogue.

- Draco…

- Vous savez bien qu'il est le seul à pouvoir aider Harry à combattre ses cauchemars et à lui enseigner l'Occlumentie. Vous devez me laisser aller le chercher.

Remus frotta ses yeux fatigués et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette solution mais comment pouvait-il être sûr que Rogue était vraiment de leur côté ?

- Harry n'a aucune confiance en lui, dit-il, aucune envie de lui accorder son pardon pour la mort de Dumbledore et moi-même je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Cela prouve juste qu'il a de l'affection pour toi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais ça ne prouve pas qu'il ne soit pas un véritable mangemort.

- Il ne m'aurait pas menti, protesta Draco. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Et s'il était vraiment un mangemort, il m'aurait aussi laissé en devenir un, il n'aurait pas manifesté de répulsion à cette idée.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda Remus et Draco poussa un soupir agacé.

- Avez-vous une autre solution pour empêcher Voldemort de s'insinuer chaque nuit dans l'esprit de Harry ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ?

- TOI ! répondit Remus en élevant la voix. C'est trop dangereux _pour toi_.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit ça ne m'effrayait pas ou que ce serait facile mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous avez l'air de le croire. J'ai même un atout majeur : je suis un excellent acteur. Sinon comment expliquez-vous que Harry m'a cru détestable pendant toutes ces années alors qu'en réalité, je suis un ange.

En le regardant du coin de l'œil, Remus remarqua que Draco souriait et il soupira profondément, s'asseyant à ses côtés, le visage grave.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda t-il en fouillant son regard.

- Absolument pas, répondit Draco avec un sourire, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de partir dès demain.

- Tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui risque de ne pas beaucoup aimer ça.

Draco se retourna et regarda longuement par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux dévisageant Harry avec douceur, souriant quand il le vit se mettre à ronfler, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Je sais, murmura t-il.

**0°0°0**

Expliquer à Harry les raisons qui le poussaient malgré tout à partir ne fut en effet pas de tout repos.

Imperturbable, Draco le regarda se mettre dans une colère noire, crier, lancer contre le mur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il le laissa même lui frapper la poitrine à plusieurs reprises avec ses poings serrés en hurlant dans ses oreilles qu'il se fichait de Rogue, de ses cauchemars et de Voldemort, que tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'il reste là.

Lorsque finalement, Harry se fut cassé la voix, il se tut et croisa les bras, debout au milieu de la chambre dévastée, refusant même de le regarder.

- Je partirai même si tu n'es pas d'accord, dit Draco. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma dernière journée ici à me battre avec toi.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil, la bouche tremblante, la respiration difficile.

- Rien de ce que je dirais ne pourra te convaincre ? demanda t-il de sa voix enrouée.

- Rien, en effet, dit Draco en s'approchant de lui. Tu peux réduire toute la maison en poussière, trépigner, crier, frapper, ça ne changera absolument pas la décision que j'ai prise.

Il lui saisit le menton de sa main qui n'était pas blessée, le forçant à le regarder. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour dissimuler ses plaies en avait certes effacé les traces les plus évidentes mais la douleur, elle, subsistait encore.

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup et que tu as peur pour moi, surtout après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! s'écria Harry, ses yeux verts, qui avaient vu trop de choses, à nouveau voilés et tristes, comme ils l'avaient été à son réveil et à chaque fois que Draco avait essayé de le faire parler des évènements de la nuit.

- Je sais, je me rappelle, Harry, murmura t-il, se sentant impuissant et fatigué. Mais peut-être que m'en parler t'aiderait à…

- A rien du tout ! Je veux qu'on me laisse oublier, est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander ?

- Non, bien sûr, souffla Draco en laissant sa main venir doucement se poser sur sa nuque. Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on essayait de passer une belle journée ensemble, histoire, justement, d'oublier tout ça ?

Draco voyait Harry se triturer nerveusement les mains et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais si tu préfères ou si tu en as besoin, je peux te laisser seul.

- Non ! protesta vivement Harry. Je veux… je veux rester avec toi mais tu dois me promettre qu'on ne parlera ni de ton départ, ni de mon cauchemar, ni de la mort de Dean.

- Très bien, murmura Draco, qui n'était cependant pas certain que promettre une telle chose était une bonne idée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Harry, l'air toujours réticent.

Draco lui fit un sourire malicieux, un brin provocateur et se pencha à son oreille, chuchotant le programme qu'il avait soigneusement concocté pendant les longues heures de la nuit qu'il avait passé sans dormir, trop affolé à l'idée que Harry puisse se réveiller pour trouver le repos. Il se redressa ensuite et vit que Harry le regardait avec un étrange mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension.

- Alors tu as changé d'avis, dit-il, l'air soudain nerveux.

Draco hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

- Tu m'avais demandé de réfléchir. C'est fait.

**0°0°0**

Cela faisait presque une heure entière qu'ils marchaient dans l'arrière pays.

Au départ, Harry s'était émerveillé de la vision enchanteresse de ce paysage si vert et si sauvage, si plein d'odeurs et de couleurs estivales mais il commençait à présent à avoir mal aux pieds et ses mollets tiraillaient désagréablement. Le petit chemin caillouteux qui serpentait sur la colline boisée grimpait de plus en plus et Harry manquait cruellement de souffle et d'entraînement. Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil de midi était brûlant, aveuglant, le ciel bleu azur et sans nuages, l'air sec et empli de la poussière du chemin que soulevait leurs pas.

Le visage de Harry était couvert de sueur. Il avait atrocement soif, il était fatigué et il était en train de se remettre à penser à son cauchemar, à la mort de Dean qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter, à la culpabilité qui pesait si lourdement sur son cœur et qui était encore plus douloureuse que les ignobles images qui semblaient coincées dans un recoin de sa mémoire et refusaient de s'effacer.

Autour de lui, le chant incessant des cigales s'était transformé en une insupportable cacophonie qui lui donnait mal à la tête et voir Draco marcher ainsi devant lui, toujours aussi impassible, à peine fatigué, commençait même à l'agacer sérieusement.

- C'est encore loin ? haleta t-il en s'arrêtant sur le bord du chemin, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

- Plus tellement, non, répondit Draco. Fatigué, Potter ?

- Pas du tout, _Malfoy_ ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes, que j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure, qu'il fait tellement chaud que je dégouline et que toi, tu n'as même pas l'air de transpirer !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et le tira par le bras.

- Si tu arrêtais un tout petit peu de râler, Harry, je suis qu'on serait plus vite arrivé !

Harry dégagea son bras, s'essuya le visage avec le bas de son tee-shirt et se remit en route.

- On aurait aussi bien pu rester là-bas, marmonna t-il.

- Vraiment ? Avec tes chers amis qui auraient passé leur temps à essayer de nous _déranger _? Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué le mal qu'on a eu à sortir sans eux ? J'ai même cru que ta Ginny allait m'arracher les yeux !

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste mais ne répondit pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils bifurquèrent sur la droite, empruntant un chemin étroit qui s'enfonçait entre les broussailles et les herbes piquantes qui ne cessaient de vouloir lui griffer les mollets. Draco poussa alors un cri triomphal et Harry leva les yeux sur une toute petite maison de pierres, recouverte de tuiles disjointes et entourée d'herbes folles.

- On a fait tout ce chemin _pour une cabane_ ! s'écria t-il, incrédule, refoulant ses soudaines envies de meurtre.

- Une cabane ? répéta Draco en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Ça s'appelle un mas provençal, Harry !

- Peut-être, lui concéda Harry, mais c'est en ruine…

- Où est donc passé ton romantisme légendaire, Harry ?

- Il m'a abandonné en chemin, répondit-il avec ironie.

Draco soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu veux faire demi-tour ? lui demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Non…

- Parfait, dit-il en marchant vers la porte et Harry lui emboîta le pas, faisant de grandes enjambées pour éviter les herbes qui envahissaient le chemin.

L'intérieur de la maison était sommaire. Les murs étaient nus, les dalles poussiéreuses et les meubles réduits au strict minimum. En jetant un œil anxieux au lit qui était rangé dans un coin de l'unique pièce, Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa gorge s'assécher car il savait bien que c'était pour _ce_ lit qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin.

Alors qu'il restait immobile sur le seuil, comme pétrifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même, Draco posa le sac rempli des victuailles que Mme Weasley leur avait préparées sur la table et se tourna vers lui, le visage interrogateur.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec soulagement, s'installa sur une chaise et mordit à pleines dents dans le sandwich que Draco lui tendait mais chaque nouvelle bouchée lui semblait être une véritable épreuve tant son estomac était noué.

- Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? demanda distraitement Harry, pour meubler le silence.

- C'est Fleur qui m'en a parlé, ce matin.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, les joues écarlates.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait besoin d'un endroit pour pique-niquer, Harry ! s'exclama Draco en roulant des yeux.

- Et elle t'a cru ?

- Je ne crois pas, non ! dit-il en riant.

Harry, l'appétit coupé, reposa son sandwich à peine entamé sur la table, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a dit à Mme Weasley, gémit-il, elle me regardait d'un air bizarre, ce matin, quand on est parti.

Il se mit à émietter son pain avec ses doigts tremblants.

- Tu as l'air nerveux, dit Draco en lui touchant la main.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu as le droit d'être nerveux, tu sais.

- _Mais je ne suis pas nerveux !_

- D'accord, très bien, répondit Draco en tendant les mains vers lui. Approche…

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur le bord de la table et son regard se fit apeuré.

- Quoi ? coassa-t-il. Déjà ? Je veux dire… maintenant ? … tout de suite ?

Draco cala son dos contre le dossier de la chaise et sourit, amusé.

- Tu vois, tu es nerveux.

Harry soupira et capitulant devant la perspicacité agaçante de Draco, il détourna le regard.

- Un peu, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Draco lui saisit gentiment la main, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts, caressant les lignes qui se croisaient dans sa paume et de délicieux fourmillements se mirent à courir sur sa peau.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? souffla Draco.

- Je sais pas, chuchota Harry, de ne pas être à la hauteur, peut-être… et que tu sois déçu…

Draco tira un peu sur sa main pour le faire se lever et Harry obéit, le cœur affolé, s'avançant d'un pas mal assuré vers Draco qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise et le regardait avec une intensité qui rendait ses jambes molles et flageolantes. Draco lui enserra la taille de ses bras, ses mains se glissant insidieusement sous son tee-shirt, son visage pressé contre son torse, comme s'il écoutait son cœur battre la chamade.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il, en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Harry déglutit et hocha lentement la tête.

Draco se leva alors, les mains toujours fermement ancrées sur sa taille et il happa doucement ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser profond et savoureux qui lui donna le vertige et fit couler du sang brûlant dans ses veines. Oubliant toute sa nervosité, il pressa fiévreusement son corps contre celui de Draco et alors que celui-ci l'entraînait vers le lit, souriant contre sa bouche, Harry sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

**0°0°0**

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, Draco n'arrivait pas à réprimer son sourire. Sur son corps, les mains de Harry étaient un peu maladroites, comme si elles ne savaient pas exactement où elles devaient le caresser, parcourant sa peau de manière désordonnée et timide, mais Draco le laissait apprendre et même s'il avait connu des mains plus expertes et plus habiles, il n'en avait cependant jamais connu de plus tendres, de plus aimantes, de plus heureuses de le toucher. Elles glissaient sur son torse nu, suivaient le dessin de ses muscles, le creux de sa taille, la courbe de ses hanches, s'enhardissaient au fil des caresses, apprenaient instinctivement à s'attarder lorsque Draco soupirait, accentuaient leur douce pression quand il gémissait.

Il les sentit ensuite détacher le bouton qui fermait son jean, descendre la fermeture éclair et faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur infinie, ses doigts caressant ses cuisses et ses mollets, amenant le pantalon à rejoindre les autres vêtements déjà tombés sur le sol. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'un seul vêtement mais les mains de Harry, dont il anticipait déjà les prochains gestes et qu'il attendait avec une impatience grandissante, ne se reposèrent pas sur lui. Draco entendait le son haché, précipité, sans doute aussi un peu angoissé son souffle et il ouvrit les yeux, souriant quand il remarqua la manière dont Harry contemplait son corps presque nu, avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de peur farouche. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les siens et semblèrent lui demander ce qu'il devait faire.

Draco se redressa, embrassa vivement Harry sur les lèvres et ôta son tee-shirt, dénudant son torse fragile puis il se pencha, goûta la peau tendre et douce avec sa langue, savourant sa texture, son odeur, puis ses mains caressèrent son dos, le bout de ses doigts descendant et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant tout un tas de frissons délicieux qui faisaient trembler Harry dans ses bras. Elle se dirigèrent ensuite plus bas, se glissèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon mais Harry, qui jusque là soupirait doucement dans son oreille, se crispa et se tut.

Draco leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Si tu n'es pas sûr, dis-le-moi, murmura t-il contre son cou.

- Je _suis_ sûr… mais…

- On peut s'arrêter là, Harry, continua Draco, ses lèvres caressant son oreille, sa langue en traçant le contour, ses dents happant doucement le lobe sensible.

Harry gémit, secoua la tête et Draco le sentit se saisir presque brutalement de ses mains pour les replacer sur sa taille et il réprima une grimace de douleur.

- J'ai confiance, murmura t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Touché par ce qu'il voyait dans son regard, Draco resta un instant silencieux et immobile, incapable du moindre geste puis, quand il eut repris contenance, il embrassa très doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire, le coin de sa bouche, ses tempes, ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres et ce fut Harry qui approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus sensuel, presque vorace. Avec un grognement volontairement exagéré, Draco l'allongea alors sur le lit, lui chatouillant les côtes sans merci et Harry riait aux éclats, les yeux brillants, toute gêne évaporée, alors que Draco ôtait le reste de ses vêtements.

Draco releva alors la tête, et sous le regard amusé de Harry, il contempla son corps nu et offert avec appétit, se pourléchant les lèvres avec l'anticipation feinte d'un fauve guettant sa proie, ses yeux suivant chaque trait, chaque courbe, chaque creux de sa silhouette, caressant avec ses yeux toute cette peau qui était à portée de sa main.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla t-il, redevenant sérieux.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas, sourit Draco. Tu _es_ magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi, murmura Harry.

- ça c'est très gentil mais c'est aussi très faux, dit Draco avec une moue séductrice. Malgré tout, je pense que cet adorable compliment mérite bien une petite récompense. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Draco posa alors sa bouche sur son ventre contracté, laissa sa langue glisser à l'intérieur de son nombril, en faire le tour, très doucement et descendre plus bas, encore plus bas…

**0°0°0**

Les yeux clos, Harry se concentrait sur sa respiration pour ne pas perdre pied mais il n'arrivait ni à contrôler les râles qui sortaient si indécemment de sa gorge, ni à taire le grondement sourd qui bourdonnait et enflait dans son ventre, ni à empêcher son corps de se cambrer à chaque nouvelle et intime caresse que lui procurait la bouche de Draco, si habile et si joueuse qu'il se sentait arriver au bout de ses limites.

- Draco, gémit-il.

- Oui Harry ? demanda celui-ci en relevant la tête, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Le souffle précipité, le cœur palpitant, Harry lui tendit une main tremblante.

- Viens, murmura t-il.

Les yeux assombris et brillants d'anticipation, Draco se redressa et s'étendit souplement sur son corps impatient, ses mains continuant à le caresser, sa bouche posée dans son cou, où elle aspirait et mordillait sa peau sensible, le rendant fiévreux et haletant. De ses mains maladroites, à la fois anxieuses et empressées, Harry ôta alors avec précipitation le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait le corps blanc et magnifique de Draco.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant avec une intensité toute nouvelle, savourant avec délectation la sensation exquise de leurs peaux qui se caressaient, sans entrave et sans pudeur.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'avais aimé ta chanson ? demanda Harry, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches blondes qui tombaient dans les yeux de Draco.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête, amusé.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime ? souffla ensuite Harry, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, Draco hocha la tête et sourit.

- Tu as toujours confiance ? lui demanda t-il.

- Plus que jamais, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait Draco lui écarter doucement les jambes.

Ensuite, il ressentit de l'inconfort et puis cette douleur, qui sembla lui percer l'abdomen, tellement omniprésente qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, les paupières serrées, le souffle laborieux, les mains agrippées au rebord du lit.

- Regarde-moi, souffla Draco dans son oreille.

Harry lui obéit à contrecœur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, brûlants, de Draco, qui continuait à l'embrasser fiévreusement et quand la douleur commença à s'atténuer, Harry put enfin sentir tout ce qui, jusque-là, avait été relégué au second plan. Il sentait désormais la présence de Draco dans son propre corps et des larmes qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la douleur se formèrent dans ses yeux. A cet instant, ils ne formaient plus que les deux moitiés d'un seul tout et Harry, émerveillé, se sentit entier pour la première fois.

Les jambes nouées dans son dos, il ajusta les mouvements de son bassin à ceux, lents et amples de Draco, et s'abandonna totalement au plaisir qui grandissait progressivement dans son corps et qui le submergeait, le faisait chavirer. Et alors que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, rythmés par le bruit saccadé de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements, Harry murmura le prénom de Draco, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que toute résistance finisse par l'abandonner. La tête rejetée en arrière, les mains accrochées aux épaules de Draco, son corps capitula enfin et il se laissa emporter et noyer par la dernière vague de plaisir qui l'aspira tout entier.

Haletant, Draco se laissa alors lourdement tomber sur lui, le corps glissant de sueur, le visage niché dans son cou où il semblait respirer son odeur et Harry, les bras en croix, les yeux fixés au plafond, fut pendant quelques minutes incapable de faire un geste, cherchant sa respiration, essayant de retrouver sa voix.

- Moi aussi, chuchota alors Draco.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés et Draco lui sourit tendrement, ses doigts jouant un moment avec ses cheveux humides.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**0°0°0**

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils semblèrent ne pas pouvoir se rassasier l'un de l'autre, ignorant la lumière du soleil qui déclinait progressivement au dehors, car dans la bulle qu'ils s'étaient construit cette après-midi là, le temps semblait s'être brutalement arrêté et le compte à rebours, qui filait à toute allure vers le moment de leur séparation, s'était soudainement bloqué.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**A suivre…**_

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui se termine !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour moi, il n'a pas été particulièrement facile à écrire, surtout les dernières scènes d'ailleurs (allez savoir pourquoi ! lol) qui m'ont pris du temps car je savais qu'elles étaient particulièrement attendues. J'ai longtemps reculé, parce que l'amour platonique (ou presque) c'était tout mignon mais au bout de 150 pages Word d'histoire (déjà !) il fallait bien que je m'y colle, histoire, au moins, de justifier le « rated M » de ma fic et puis je crois que c'était le bon moment ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce ne soit ni trop cru, ni trop vulgaire, explicite mais sans l'être complètement (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire !) pour que ça colle à la fic, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus… **_

_**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'intrigue s'est remise en route et l'histoire devient aussi un peu plus noire… Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder puisque je suis en vacances et devrait commencer avec le départ de Draco… **_

_**Ah, j'allais oublier : pensez à me laisser une petite review, même une toute petite de rien du tout, je suis sûre que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**_

_**Pleins de bisous à tous !**_

_**Sillia**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Se dire au revoir

**Chapitre 10**

**Se dire au revoir **

Ce matin-là, le petit-déjeuner fut particulièrement morose.

Après les instants féeriques de la veille et la nuit paisible qu'il avait passé à regarder Harry dormir dans ses bras, les deux pieds de Draco venaient finalement de toucher brutalement le sol et le choc de ce retour à la réalité n'en était que plus violent et plus douloureux. L'imminence de son départ le frappait soudain de plein fouet et la perspective de devoir quitter Harry, plus encore que celle de courir vers sa propre perte, lui donnait le vertige et l'impression oppressante de suffoquer.

_Quelle connerie, l'amour !_ pensa Draco en soupirant, l'estomac noué.

Autour de la table, personne ne semblait vouloir parler. Les visages étaient sombres et prudents, les regards évitaient consciencieusement de se poser sur lui et les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans le silence inconfortable étaient ceux que faisaient leurs couverts en cognant contre la vaisselle en porcelaine. Sans la main de Harry, légère et apaisante, qui restait posée sur sa cuisse avec naturel et assurance, Draco aurait sans doute fini par ne plus pouvoir retenir les mots acerbes qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. Il les aurait alors tous sommés de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même les plus stupides banalités, juste pour qu'ils cessent enfin d'agir comme s'il était déjà mort.

Assise en face de lui, Ginny Weasley mangeait ses céréales sans lever les yeux de son assiette mais rien ne semblait pouvoir cacher ses traits tirés, ses paupières rouges et gonflées, ses mains tremblantes. La mort de Dean Thomas l'avait affectée plus que quiconque, elle qui avait été sa petite-amie pendant plusieurs mois, et malgré la profonde antipathie que Draco avait toujours eue à son égard, il ressentit pour elle une soudaine pitié, car elle continuait à chercher Harry du regard, à attendre du réconfort et de l'amour de sa part mais Draco savait mieux que personne qu'elle s'acharnait en vain. Il avait lui-même aspiré tout l'amour dont Harry était capable, s'en nourrissait chaque seconde sans retenue et sans remords. Il ne restait désormais plus rien pour elle.

Les mains de Ginny tremblaient si fort que la cuillère qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tomba sur le tapis en produisant un bruit étouffé. Elle se baissa en soupirant pour la ramasser et quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, emplis d'une haine féroce et d'un chagrin terrible qui allumait dans ses prunelles une lueur sauvage. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre d'une quelconque manière, il se rappela la main de Harry sur sa jambe, cachée sous la nappe, qu'il avait fini par oublier tant elle lui paraissait, ici, à sa place.

Draco savait que Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon mais personne, pas même lui, ne remarqua le regard glacial qu'il échangea avec Ginny à ce moment-là. Ils étaient redevenus des ennemis, comme au bon vieux de temps de Poudlard, peut-être même encore davantage. Ils étaient aussi soudainement devenus des rivaux et il lut dans l'expression défiante de son visage empourpré qu'elle ne le laisserait pas gagner la partie sans se battre et ne lui abandonnerait jamais ses rêves. Draco pouvait sans peine le comprendre mais après tous les moments d'intimité et d'amour qu'il avait partagé avec Harry, il pouvait aussi affirmer sans risque ne pas se sentir menacé.

Bientôt, autour de lui, tous commencèrent à sortir de table à tour de rôle et leurs regards se séparèrent enfin. Soulagé, Draco se dépêcha de quitter la pièce et put alors regagner sa chambre, Harry sur ses talons.

- J'avais l'impression d'être en train d'assister à mon propre enterrement, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte fermée.

- Et moi j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà perdu, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il sortit alors un paquet plat et rectangulaire de la poche arrière de son jean et pendant un instant, Draco laissa ses yeux voyager librement sur ses mains, se surprenant lui-même à ne plus pouvoir les regarder comme avant, comme il le faisait désormais pour chaque parcelle de son anatomie que, la veille, il avait appris par cœur, chéri, aimé. Il associait à présent chaque centimètre carré de sa peau à une image bien précise, à une caresse, un soupir.

Et tous les souvenirs de la veille affluaient à nouveau dans sa mémoire : sa main dans la sienne alors que le soir tombant, ils rentraient tranquillement à la villa, son regard qui ne le quittait pas pendant tout le dîner, son sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son visage et puis son corps chaud endormi contre le sien, sa respiration régulière contre ses cheveux, ses immenses yeux verts et souriants qui le regardaient dormir et qu'il avait surpris sur lui en ouvrant les siens, ses baisers sur sa peau qui lui disaient bonjour, ses mains douces qui le réveillaient et comme ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour alors que le soleil avait déjà posé ses rayons au milieu de leur lit.

- C'est pour toi, dit Harry en lui mettant le paquet grossièrement emballé dans les mains, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge et Draco sourit, réalisant avec quelle intensité il était en train de le regarder.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il prit un plaisir presque enfantin à le faire languir, essayant de deviner le contenu du mystérieux paquet qu'il avait entre ses mains, le tâtant, le secouant près de son oreille, prenant un air concentré fabriqué de toute pièce, faisant chaque fois une proposition plus absurde et plus stupide que la précédente, juste pour amuser Harry, le voir sourire. Quand son inspiration commença à lui faire défaut et que Harry manifesta les premiers signes d'impatience, il défit le papier brun et en sortit un miroir de poche.

- Oh, fit Draco en papillonnant des yeux avec perplexité. C'est très gentil… vraiment… je t'assure... on a jamais trop de miroirs…

_Surtout si je m'amuse à taper dans tous ceux que je croise…_

Harry, amusé, se mit à rire et Draco prit un air faussement offensé.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un miroir, précisa Harry. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de celui que m'avait offert mon parrain ? Et bien c'est exactement le même principe. Je possède un miroir identique à celui-là et si tu prononces mon prénom, alors j'apparaîtrais dans le tien et toi, tu apparaîtras dans le mien. On pourra alors se parler, se voir, et si jamais tu as un problème, tu pourras me prévenir. Hermione a passé tout l'après-midi, hier, à les fabriquer. Je crois qu'elle a deviné pour nous deux…

- Je crois aussi, répondit Draco en réprimant un sourire.

- Je dois dire que ça m'étonne, qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, dit Harry d'un air pensif.

_Moi aussi_, pensa Draco en rangeant précieusement le miroir dans sa poche. Après tout, peut-être que ce miroir était sa manière à elle de lui prouver qu'elle acceptait finalement sa relation avec Harry ?

- Merci beaucoup, souffla t-il. Je n'ai rien pour toi… je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry en souriant. Je n'attendais absolument rien en échange. Ce miroir est autant un cadeau pour moi que pour toi et de toute façon, rien de ce que je pourrais t'offrir ne suffirait jamais à compenser tout ce que tu m'as permis de vivre ces derniers jours.

Draco soupira doucement, sa gorge devenue si étriquée que son souffle avait du mal à en sortir.

- Viens, murmura t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Harry s'y blottit immédiatement, les mains accrochées à sa chemise, son visage tout contre son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi, souffla t-il.

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Draco en relevant son visage afin de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. Tu y arriveras très bien. Comment faisais-tu avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry. Je n'arrive même plus à m'en souvenir.

- Harry, continua Draco, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Je sais que tu es fort, combatif et plein de ressources. Alors surtout, ne met pas ta vie entre parenthèses sous prétexte que je ne suis plus là pour la vivre avec toi, d'accord ? Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Je serai prudent.

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

- Je suis sûr que ça suffira, Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer si facilement.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres frémissantes.

- Bien, soupira Draco. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se dise au revoir ici, je crains qu'en bas nous n'ayons pas beaucoup d'intimité.

Harry passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, les noua sur sa nuque, les doigts crispés sur ses cheveux et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec urgence et désespoir, comme si c'était le tout dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient et même si Draco se refusait à penser qu'il pourrait ne pas y en avoir d'autres, il le lui rendit avec la même intensité, la même tristesse, sentant sur sa langue le goût salé des lèvres de Harry et dans ses bras le léger tremblement de son corps frêle qui lui indiquait qu'il pleurait en silence, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

Luttant contre son propre chagrin, Draco réalisa que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé de la sorte, de manière aussi inconditionnelle et aussi profonde, lui qui ne s'était jamais cru digne et capable d'un tel sentiment. Alors, ils se retrouveraient. Il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, répondit Draco en souriant, je t'aime aussi.

- Soit prudent…

- Je te le promets…

- Et pense à moi de temps en temps…

- Seulement de temps en temps ? dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, feignant d'être froissé.

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes, son front posé contre celui de Draco.

- Autant que tu veux, dit-il entre deux baisers.

- Voilà qui est très généreux de ta part…

Draco rit doucement contre sa bouche, l'embrassa encore, pour que la sensation de chaleur et d'amour perdure sur ses lèvres, essuya tendrement ses joues humides avec ses pouces, déposa un baiser sur son front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice et frotta affectueusement son nez contre le sien.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura t-il.

- Reste encore un peu, chuchota Harry, juste un peu, s'il te plaît.

Draco le serra contre lui, si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer ou lui briser les os mais Harry ne protesta pas, peut-être parce que cela lui donnait, à lui aussi, le sentiment qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et l'assurance que pendant quelques secondes encore, ils demeuraient ensemble, unis, un seul être mais deux moitiés. A son contact, Draco sentait sa résolution flancher, ses certitudes s'évanouir mais il savait aussi qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour douter.

Alors il respira une dernière fois contre sa peau et ses sens imprimèrent pour toujours son odeur, sa saveur, sa si douce texture, gravèrent dans sa mémoire tous les détails de son visage, l'expression à la fois si douce et si douloureuse de ses yeux, essaya de garder en lui l'amour qu'il y lisait. Il en aurait besoin, là-bas, où tout était si froid, pour se guider dans le noir et retrouver un jour son chemin.

- Il faut que j'y aille, répéta t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Non… s'il te plaît…

Il sentait les larmes de Harry continuer à dégouliner le long de son cou et les siennes, qu'il sentait au bord de ses paupières, s'étaient accrochées à ses cils mais refusaient de tomber car si Harry était en train de perdre pied, de se laisser tirer vers le bas par la douleur de la séparation, alors Draco se devait d'être fort pour deux. Il devait trouver le courage de partir, de détacher les bras qui s'étaient enroulées autour de son cou avec une force surprenante, cherchant à l'empêcher de partir, et franchir cette porte qui se refermerait pour un temps sur leur si belle histoire.

Le courage, Draco ne sut pas exactement comment il réussit à le trouver mais lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte de sa chambre et se précipita dans le couloir, le vide dans son cœur lui sembla immense.

**0°0°0**

Draco avait cru qu'il serait soulagé de quitter la maison, d'échapper au regard avide des autres qui, regroupés en troupeau dans un coin du hall, l'avaient regardé descendre l'escalier, puis quitter la maison, avec l'air d'un cortège mortuaire. Il avait pensé qu'une fois la porte franchie, la détermination qui semblait l'avoir si lâchement abandonné finirait par revenir, mais au fond de lui, la terrible sensation de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe, une coquille vide perdurait.

Et alors qu'il marchait silencieusement à côté de Remus, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Draco sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Il leva alors machinalement les yeux vers le ciel, persuadé qu'il s'était soudainement mis à pleuvoir, mais au-dessus de lui, tout était toujours aussi immensément bleu et éclatant de lumière. Draco savait qu'aucune pluie n'aurait pu tomber de ce ciel-là et il comprit honteusement qu'il pleurait sans même s'en être rendu compte, que ce qui lui brûlait la peau et les yeux, brouillait sa vision, étaient les larmes qu'il avait si longtemps retenues.

Gêné par sa soudaine émotivité, Draco renifla et détourna son visage, pour cacher les traîtresses qui continuaient à glisser sur ses joues, mais Remus, s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, ne montra rien, respecta son silence, son chagrin, comme il le faisait toujours.

**0°0°0**

En cette période de vacances, la zone de transplanage internationale de Marseille était bondée de sorciers de tous pays et de tous horizons qui s'y croisaient, valises pleines et enfants hurlants sous le bras. Dans l'immense hall, la foule était compacte et bruyante, bourdonnait comme un essaim d'abeilles furieuses, s'agglutinait autour des différents bureaux de contrôle en papotant, protestant, criant parfois, dans un assemblage discordant de couleurs vives et criardes. L'endroit respirait le renfermé, la transpiration et Draco, qui se sentait sonné, étourdie et nauséeux, grinçait des dents, à bout de nerfs et de patience.

- On était obligé de venir ici ? demanda t-il en soupirant.

- Il est interdit et techniquement impossible de franchir les frontières sans contrôle, répondit Remus, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de demander un Portoloin.

- Mais est-ce que _tout ça_ était vraiment _nécessaire_ ? insista Draco en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Un mandat d'arrêt international a été lancé contre toi par le Ministère, Draco ! Les aurors de toute l'Europe te recherchent comme un dangereux criminel. Alors peut-être que tu trouves que les cheveux bruns ne te vont pas au teint et que tes yeux marron sont d'une banalité à pleurer mais nous n'avions pas le choix. A nouvelle identité, nouveau visage. N'est-ce pas, _Dorian _?

- Pitié ! fit Draco avec une grimace, son faux passeport à la main. La couleur passe encore, je rectifierai ça d'un seul coup de baguette magique mais vous n'étiez tout de même pas obligé de me _couper les cheveux_ ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Harry !

- Et bien, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Draco croisa les bras, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Dorian ? s'étonna Remus, qui souriait toujours.

- Je n'ai rien choisi du tout, c'est Harry qui l'a fait, répliqua Draco d'un ton mélodramatique. Il trouvait que ça sonnait _romantique _! Et Granger a ramené son grain de sel avec des histoires d'écrivain moldu et de beauté éternelle et j'ai bien cru que Weasley allait avaler sa langue à force d'écumer de rage et de jalousie ! A nous regarder débattre, on aurait presque pu croire qu'on était en train de décider de l'avenir du monde alors que ce prénom ne va me servir qu'à passer la frontière !

Il poussa un soupir volontairement tragique et Remus éclata de rire, amusé par ses enfantillages.

- Mais si tu veux que personne ne se rende compte que tu es sous couvert d'une fausse identité, tu devrais arrêter de te regarder dans chaque vitre et chaque miroir que tu croises. Je t'assure que ça commence à devenir suspect et je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que ce sont pas les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue que tu regardes avec autant de répulsion.

Pris en flagrant délit, Draco décolla son visage de la vitrine du magasin de confiseries où il était en train d'examiner sa toute nouvelle coiffure, courte et désordonnée, son nez moins pointu et plus large, ses lèvres fines, la fossette de son menton. L'air de rien, il se remit à marcher mais son visage, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment le sien, garda une expression de profond dégoût.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer, dit-il en grimaçant. Je suis devenu _ordinaire_. Presque moche. Et plus personne ne se retourne sur mon passage. Je trouve ça tellement insultant ! Moi-même, je ne me reconnais plus.

- C'est justement le principe, Draco, répondit Remus en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, avant de désigner de son doigt le panneau d'affichage placardé sur le mur. Le bureau pour l'Angleterre se trouve au fond.

Non sans mal, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule massive, jusqu'à un bureau de contrôle désert, où un sorcier bedonnant et mal rasé était avachi, occupé à lire un magazine de Quidditch, les paupières tombantes, baillant exagérément à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? s'étonna Draco en haussant les sourcils.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? répondit Remus. A ce que toute la communauté sorcière se précipite dans notre beau pays ? Etant donné le bond qu'à fait notre taux de mortalité ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que l'Angleterre soit encore une destination à la mode.

- Evidemment, vu comme ça, marmonna Draco, qui se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu car il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'il y ait devant lui une longue, très longue, interminable file d'attente, pleine d'enfants insupportables, de parents irrités, d'adolescents excités, de couples d'amoureux, comme il en avait vu partout ailleurs. Cela lui aurait permis de gagner un peu de temps, de s'habituer à son angoisse, de ne pas se retrouver si vite confronté à son départ mais il n'y avait désormais plus rien ni personne pour le séparer de son destin.

Il allait partir, doutait même de pouvoir revenir un jour ou d'être encore le même s'il y arrivait. Il avait le sentiment que ses deux pieds reposaient au bord d'un précipice. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer mais faire le pas en avant qui le condamnerait à cette longue chute mortelle lui coûtait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé car il manquait de courage, avait trop de choses à perdre.

- Draco ? l'appela Remus en lui touchant le bras. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais pas autant que ses jambes qui semblaient avoir du mal à supporter le poids de son corps.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, continua Remus, la main toujours posée sur son bras. On peut encore faire demi-tour et rentrer. Je me chargerai de convaincre l'Ordre et tu reprendras ta vie là où tu l'as laissée…

- Ne me tentez pas, murmura Draco.

Voyant que derrière son bureau, le sorcier avait levé le nez de son magazine et les regardait avec curiosité, Remus le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, le visage inquiet.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on fiche le camp d'ici.

Draco secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit-il doucement.

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule, hein ? soupira Remus.

Draco hocha la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres et, résigné, Remus lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Je voudrais que vous me promettiez quelque chose, dit Draco dans un murmure.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai dit au revoir à Harry, j'ai agi devant lui comme si j'étais sûr de moi, comme si le risque que je courrais était infime, que tout irait bien, mais je sais parfaitement que la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée et dangereuse que ça alors si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose… d'irréversible… et comme je sais que vous l'aimez comme un fils… je voudrais que vous preniez soin de lui, que vous vous assuriez qu'il ne se laisse pas consumer par son chagrin, qu'il trouve encore l'énergie de se battre, d'aimer, d'être heureux…

En entendant le tremblement de sa voix, les mots qui sortaient de manière hachée et laborieuse, Remus l'enveloppa dans une étreinte serrée et paternelle dans laquelle Draco se laissa aller, luttant pour ne pas capituler et rentrer avec lui, pour apprivoiser sa peur, réalisant que même son propre père ne l'avait jamais ainsi consolé, que le dernier à l'avoir fait de manière aussi naturelle avait été le professeur Rogue. Cette pensée, plus que toute autre chose, lui donna alors la force de se reculer.

- J'espère que je n'aurai jamais à tenir cette promesse, dit Remus en le relâchant.

- Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? demanda Draco en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction du sorcier qui était retourné à sa lecture.

- S'il est suspicieux et qu'il annule le sort qui modifie ton apparence, il faudra que tu te tiennes prêt à t'enfuir… mais il m'a l'air…

- D'un abruti ? hasarda Draco en souriant.

Remus hocha la tête en riant et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

- Prends soin de toi, dit-il doucement et Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

Il s'avança ensuite avec détermination vers le poste de contrôle et d'une main qui ne tremblait plus, il posa son passeport bien à plat sur le bureau. Le sorcier le saisit nonchalamment avant d'en examiner le contenu.

- Dorian McKelley, marmonna t-il.

Il étudia ensuite son visage avec beaucoup d'attention, le compara soigneusement à la photo de son passeport où son faux visage demeurait impassible, à peine souriant et où seul le clignement de ses yeux indiquait vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière.

- Montrez votre bras gauche, dit ensuite le sorcier en apposant distraitement une signature sur son passeport.

- Pardon ? demanda Draco, pris au dépourvu.

- Votre bras gauche, répéta t-il d'un ton bourru.

De mauvaise grâce, Draco remonta la manche de sa chemise blanche jusqu'à son coude, révélant la peau immaculée de son avant-bras, sous le regard scrutateur du sorcier qui y cherchait sans doute une marque noire qui n'y était pas encore.

- Des bagages ? demanda t-il ensuite.

- Pas de bagages.

- Alors allez-y, dit-il en actionnant la barrière d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique.

Draco se retourna et adressa un dernier signe de la main à Remus qui lui sourit avec confiance. Ce simple geste lui sembla suffisant pour qu'il se décide enfin à franchir la barrière, ce qu'il fit d'un pas décidé et sans plus se retourner, jusqu'à ce que ses deux pieds se posent sur la zone de transplanage. Il ferma alors les yeux, très fort, pour réussir à se concentrer, pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et sentit son corps se dissoudre dans une soudaine vague de magie.

Il était parti.

**0°0°0**

Harry était allongé sur le ventre sur sa serviette de plage, le visage caché dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester seul, de préférence quelque part au fond de son lit, mais Hermione l'avait traîné de force hors de la maison, persuadée que rester enfermé de la sorte par un si beau de temps ne risquait pas d'améliorer son humeur. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas une question d'humeur, que c'était dans son corps que ça se passait, dans sa poitrine, comme un point de côté permanent qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas, un mouvement. Même entouré de ses amis, il se sentait affreusement seul. Même à l'air libre, il se sentait enfermé. Il respirait mais ses poumons semblaient vides et penser à ce que Draco faisait ou à ce qu'on lui faisait à cet instant était aussi douloureux que si on avait cherché à l'éviscérer.

Comme lui, Ginny avait fermement refusé d'aller se baigner dans la mer agitée et alors que les autres hurlaient en se jetant dans les rouleaux pleins d'écume, elle demeurait assise à côté de lui, impassible et silencieuse, un chapeau de paille enfoncé sur la tête, lui jetant de temps à autres de longs regards qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? finit-elle par demander au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda t-il, sourcils froncés.

- De Malfoy…

- Je…

- Je sais que tu m'as menti, Harry, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton très calme, et j'avoue que je ne te pensais pas capable d'être aussi lâche.

- Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ! se défendit Harry.

- Me dire que tu me quittais pour mon propre bien, pour me protéger, qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et toi, que je me faisais des idées, alors qu'en réalité, tu ne pensais qu'à fricoter avec ton pire ennemi, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr, protesta Harry, les joues écarlates. Je… j'étais en train de découvrir cette attirance… et ça me faisait peur ! Pour pouvoir te le dire, il aurait déjà fallu que je sois prêt à me l'avouer à moi-même et je ne l'étais pas ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'était facile pour moi de réaliser que j'étais attiré par un garçon, et pas par n'importe quel garçon, par celui que j'étais censé détesté le plus au monde ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais…

- Et maintenant, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais, soupira Harry. Ecoute, si j'ai été aussi lâche que tu le penses, si je t'ai blessée, si je te blesse encore, et bien je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'aurais sans doute du être honnête avec toi dès le départ, ne pas te laisser avoir de faux espoir et ce dès le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, peut-être même avant encore, seulement tu sais comment je fonctionne, je ne fais jamais rien de ce qu'il faudrait au bon moment et…

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimée ? dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! s'écria Harry qui savait pourtant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Je t'aimais beaucoup… vraiment… je t'aime toujours beaucoup…

- Beaucoup, répéta t-elle avec un sourire amer, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Et Malfoy, tu l'aimes _beaucoup_ lui aussi ?

Harry soupira, sentant la douleur enfoncer ses griffes quelque part dans la région de son cœur.

- Non, murmura t-il en regardant ses mains.

- Non quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, Ginny ? s'énerva t-il. Que je suis fou amoureux de lui ? Que ça me rend heureux ? Que c'était ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé ? Qu'il me manque ? Que je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là, près de moi, assis à ta place ?

Un silence assourdissant accueillit sa brusque confession et Harry, mal à l'aise, tourna lentement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux se tenaient debout derrière lui, enveloppés dans leur serviette de bain, dégoulinants d'eau de mer, les cheveux trempés, frissonnants de froid.

_Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver,_ pensa amèrement Harry, ses yeux pleins d'appréhension rivés à ceux, écarquillés et incrédules, de son meilleur ami. Harry déglutit, les joues écarlates, se sentant pris en faute, honteux et totalement mis à nu.

- Ron, je voulais te le dire, bredouilla Harry.

Il cherchait pitoyablement les mots qui auraient pu apaiser le dégoût qu'il lisait sur le visage livide de son meilleur ami ou les ondes de colère qu'il sentait venir jusqu'à lui, mais il n'en trouva aucun.

- Mais quoi ? siffla Ron, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Tu avais mieux à faire ? Comme te taper _Malfoy _alors que tu étais censé être amoureux de ma sœur ?

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione, épouvantée. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire !

- Tu n'as même pas l'air surprise, Hermione, alors je suppose que toi, par contre, tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Ron en la fusillant du regard.

- Harry ne m'a rien dit non plus, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Et si je suis au courant, c'est tout simplement parce que je l'ai deviné.

- Mais tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ! cria Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais mal !

- Tu trouves vraiment que je réagis mal pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être trahi par celui qui se disait son meilleur ami ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

Harry sentit son estomac s'alourdir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je t'ai trahi, Ron ? demanda-t-il doucement. Le fait que j'étais trop perdu moi-même pour pouvoir t'en parler ? Le fait que je puisse être homosexuel ? Ou que ce soit Draco ?

- Et ma sœur ? rugit Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ma sœur, Harry ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et bêtement, je pensais que _tu_ étais la personne la plus susceptible de la rendre heureuse, que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, Harry, que tu la traiterais comme elle le méritait et que ça ferait de nous deux des frères ! Je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner que tu agirais comme un salaud et que tu serais celui qui lui briserait le cœur ! Je t'avais prévenu, Harry ! Je t'avais dit que meilleur ami ou pas, je ne supporterais pas que tu lui fasses du mal !

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, protesta Harry. Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à éprouver des sentiments que je ne ressens pas ! Tu aurais préféré que je lui mente ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ? dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

Il fit brusquement demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la villa à grands pas furieux.

- Ron ! le supplia Harry en se précipitant derrière lui.

Il lui attrapa le bras, cherchant à l'empêcher de partir et reçut en échange un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à la renverse. La douleur lui paralysa momentanément le visage et du sang se mit à couler de son nez sur sa bouche, son menton et jusque sur le sable clair où il forma quelques tâches rouges et liquides.

- Je t'ai donné ce j'avais de plus précieux, Harry, hurla Ron en se massant le poing. Mon amitié et ma famille ! Je l'ai fait parce que ça me paraissait naturel, parce que toi tu n'avais pas de famille, pas de parents, pas de frères et sœurs, parce que la mienne t'aimait comme si tu en faisais partie, parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami !

- Ron, essaye de comprendre ! s'exclama Harry en essuyant le sang du revers de sa main et Ron ricana.

- Comprendre quoi ? cracha t-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds avec ce qui semblait être de la répulsion. Ton nouveau penchant sexuel ? Ton attirance pour un fils de Mangemort ? Ne me demande même pas d'essayer de me mettre à ta place ! Rien que l'idée me dégoûte !

- Ron, s'il te plaît, gémit Hermione mais celui-ci semblait ne plus rien entendre.

- Je suppose que Malfoy ne doit pas t'aimer beaucoup pour t'abandonner aussi vite, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu ne te trouves pas tout à coup très pathétique, Harry ? Il doit bien se marrer maintenant qu'il a retrouvé toute sa petite famille, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort, bien sûr !

Harry eut l'impression que Ron venait à nouveau de le frapper mais il encaissa sans broncher.

- Ron, tu vas trop loin ! s'écria Hermione qui s'était mise à sangloter d'impuissance alors que les jumeaux et Ginny restaient silencieux, comme pétrifiés.

- Comme tu voudras, Ron, dit Harry d'une voix basse et triste. Si ce genre d'intolérance est une démonstration de _ton_ amitié, alors je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux que l'on ne soit plus jamais amis.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Ron, rouge de colère. C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Je préfère que tu t'éloignes de moi avant de provoquer la mort de toute ma famille comme tu l'as fait pour Sirius, pour Dean et comme tu viens sans doute aussi de le faire pour Malfoy ! Il faut croire que tu as une curieuse façon d'aimer, Harry ! A moins que finalement, ce ne soit toi qui portes malheur !

Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, il bondit brusquement sur Ron et se mit à le frapper de toute la force de ses poings, cherchant à lui faire le plus de mal possible pour qu'il ressente la même douleur que lui causaient ses mots, son venin. Immédiatement les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour les séparer et, ceinturé par George, Harry battit furieusement des jambes pour se dégager, écumant de rage.

- Calme-toi, Harry, souffla George dans son oreille. Laisse donc le petit crétin de Ronny reprendre ses esprits et il viendra bientôt ramper à tes pieds comme un malheureux pour te demander pardon !

Mais il était plus qu'égal à Harry que la situation s'arrange ou ne s'arrange pas, que Ron ait pensé ce qu'il avait dit ou pas, il savait juste que quelque chose entre eux venait définitivement de se casser.

- Je ne veux plus lui parler, dit-il, je ne veux même plus le voir… jamais…

Et alors que George le relâchait, il s'enfuit en courant loin de la plage, ignorant la voix d'Hermione qui lui hurlait de revenir et il courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui fassent mal, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes deviennent faibles, sans savoir où il allait, en laissant les branches des arbres lui gifler le visage, ses pieds nus s'écorcher sur les cailloux du chemin et bien vite, il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient ramené devant la porte de la petite maison de pierre où il avait passé l'après-midi, la vieille, à faire l'amour avec Draco… dans une autre vie sans doute…

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recroquevilla contre le mur, le souffle court, le visage enfoui dans les draps froissés. Il avait puérilement espéré y retrouver l'odeur de Draco mais le tissu sentait juste le renfermé et la poussière. Malgré tout, dans cet endroit qui avait été le complice de tant de moments partagés, Harry avait l'impression que Draco n'était plus si loin de lui.

_Je ne l'ai pas envoyé se faire tuer,_ pensa Harry en fermant les yeux, _ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas de ma faute… ce n'est pas de ma faute… _

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la présence du miroir dans la poche de son jean. Il le sortit avec ses mains tremblantes, le posa délicatement sur l'oreiller, tout près de son visage et attendit inlassablement de recevoir un signe, un appel, un murmure, qui lui indiquerait que Draco était toujours vivant.

**0°0°0**

Le ciel était lourd, l'air humide et le silence épais dans la petite bourgade anglaise qui jouxtait le domaine où la famille Malfoy était installée depuis des décennies. Les rues étaient désertes et le paysage, tout autour de Draco, semblait se décliner dans un sinistre camaïeu de gris, depuis le pavé des trottoirs jusqu'aux ardoises des toits, en passant par les volets fermés des maisons.

Seul l'unique pub du village habitait encore un semblant de vie et lorsque Draco poussa la porte, un bruit de carillon bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit, il s'enferma presque aussitôt dans les toilettes lugubres, sales et nauséabondes. Il se posta devant le miroir et sourit à son étrange reflet.

- _Finite Incantatem_, murmura t-il et lentement son visage retrouva son apparence habituelle.

Ses yeux redevinrent de ce gris clair que Harry disait trouver si fascinant, ses cheveux blonds, son nez petit et légèrement pointu, sa bouche plus charnue. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même mais il se surprit malgré tout à regretter son confortable anonymat qui lui avait permis, avant de venir ici, de se balader dans les rues de Londres pendant de longues heures, savourant ses derniers instants de liberté.

Il passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage, ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière et poussant un soupir de résignation, il sortit du petit espace clos et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret, les coudes posés sur le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mon garçon ? lui demanda joyeusement le serveur, un homme massif à la chevelure bouclée et doté d'une moustache blonde et fournie.

- Quelque chose de fort, répondit Draco d'un ton indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de votre âge peut bien venir faire dans un endroit perdu comme celui-là ? demanda le serveur en faisant couler un liquide ambré dans un large verre. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il traîne dans le coin des gens pas très recommandables, vous savez.

_Sans blague_, pensa Draco en avalant d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

- Ah oui ? fit-il avec une curiosité feinte.

- Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres dans la région, murmura le serveur d'un ton de conspirateur en se penchant vers lui. Depuis, le village s'est vidé de presque tous ses habitants.

- Et la police n'a aucune piste ? demanda Draco.

- Deux inspecteurs sont allés enquêter près du grand manoir, vous savez, celui qui se trouve au croisement des sept chemins, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus, ils se sont…volatilisés !

Il claqua des doigts pour accentuer l'effet de ses paroles et Draco prit un air impressionné, pensant à ce que sa mère avait du faire à ces pauvres inspecteurs moldus.

- Des hommes en noir rôdent près du village, continua le serveur, mais plus personne, pas même la police, ne veut s'en mêler, vous comprenez ? On pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une secte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, une organisation satanique, ce genre de chose…

- Oh, fit Draco en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- ça fait du bien de voir un peu de jeunesse en ces temps bien tristes, soupira le serveur, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous venez faire par ici ?

- Je ne fais que passer, répondit Draco en posant un billet sur le comptoir.

Après un bref salut de la main, il quitta le café d'un pas vif et décidé, se disant qu'il s'était déjà suffisamment attardé dans le coin. Il savait qu'il aurait pu transplaner directement devant la porte du Manoir mais il ressentit à nouveau le besoin impérieux de marcher, sans doute pour retarder encore un peu le moment où il devrait faire face à sa mère.

Aussi, il sortit du village et emprunta une petite route qui serpentait dans le paysage plat et morne. Il arriva au « croisement des sept chemins » qui formait une large étoile dans la campagne désolée, sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive ou croisé une seule voiture. Il prit la plus petite des routes, à l'embranchement de laquelle un panneau délabré, qui grinçait dans le vent, indiquait M.M à coups de grandes lettres sinistres tracées à la peinture noire.

La route s'enfonçait ensuite dans un bois sombre et silencieux. Draco avança à pas mesurés, ses chaussures crissant sur le gravier, escorté tout le long du chemin par d'immenses troncs d'arbres biscornus, dressés de chaque côté de la route comme des sentinelles, leurs branches tortueuses tendues dans sa direction, telles des bras dotés de mains griffues cherchant à l'attraper.

Au bout du chemin, une haute grille noire hérissée de pointes effilées dardait ses piquants vers le ciel gris. Draco se souvenait parfaitement que lorsqu'il avait à peine huit ans, il avait essayé d'escalader la grille pour échapper à ses cours de piano et avait bien failli se faire embrocher. Son père l'avait alors ramené à la maison par la peau du cou et l'avait giflé jusqu'à ce que la marque de ses doigts s'imprime sur sa joue.

Draco poussa doucement la grille grinçante et se retrouva face à l'imposante bâtisse. Les jardins avaient un jour été fleuris et entretenus mais depuis que son père était en prison, sa mère avait renvoyé leur jardinier et ne s'en occupait plus, ne sortant de la maison que lorsqu'elle y était vraiment obligée. Les mauvaises herbes avaient à présent envahi la pelouse, le lierre grimpait sur la façade abîmée par le temps et parsemée de larges fenêtres derrière lesquelles les lourds rideaux pourpres avaient été tirés. Draco savait que sa mère ne supportait plus la lumière. La mousse rongeait les sombres statues qui se dressaient dans le jardin et qui lui faisaient si peur lorsqu'il était enfant qu'elles l'empêchaient de jouer à l'extérieur, car il avait l'impression que leurs yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

L'impression, cette après-midi là était identique. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée, il sentait leurs yeux de pierre braqués sur lui et, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il était stupide, son cœur s'affola et son regard alla frénétiquement de l'une à l'autre, s'attendant presque à les voir faire un pas dans sa direction. Sur le côté, sous un grand chêne centenaire, la terre semblait avoir été remuée et Draco se demanda en frissonnant si ce n'était pas là que sa mère avait fait enterrer les deux policiers venus fouiner chez elle.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte noire, il inspira, souffla, leva la main et frappa. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'immobilité totale, la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement et un elfe de maison pointa son long nez au dehors.

- Maître Draco Malfoy ! couina t-il en se prosternant avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Dans le hall sombre, simplement illuminé par quelques chandelles accrochées aux murs, le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage sembla se répercuter sur les murs et quand la porte claqua dans son dos et que la lumière du jour disparut, Draco eut le terrible sentiment d'avoir refermé sur lui la porte de son tombeau.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_A suivre…_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et oui, c'est déjà moi ! Vous avez vu comme j'ai fait vite ? _

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté, je n'ai pour l'instant répondu à aucune de vos reviews mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elles me font plaisir et me touchent, c'est pourquoi je me suis dit que la meilleure réponse que je pouvais y apporter, c'était d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré mes inventions un peu étranges (comme la zone de transplanage… lol), même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose et que l'histoire traîne un peu : quand je vois tout ce qui me reste à écrire, je me dis qu'il y en a encore pour un paquet de chapitres ! _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Sillia._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Dans la gueule du loup

**Chapitre 11**

**Dans la gueule du loup**

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le sable, seul, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de cette mer grise, déchaînée, qui avait retrouvé toute son hostilité d'avant et roulait sur la plage, régurgitant avec fureur son écume laiteuse, recrachant à la surface morceaux de bois et débris engloutis que le courant ramenaient jusqu'à ses pieds, comme s'il lui faisait la faveur de lui offrir quelque présent. Autour de lui, les arbres s'agitaient follement, leurs branches se pliant sous la force du vent, jusqu'à se disloquer et casser. Elles pendaient alors mollement vers le bas, détachées de leur tronc d'origine et caressaient le sol, traçant des sillons à peine effleurés dans le sable trempé. L'air était lourd, saturé d'humidité et de pluie, imprégné de ces chaleurs d'été qui, à un moment ou un autre, finissent par déchirer l'atmosphère. Des éclairs brillants zébraient furieusement le ciel gris et sombre qui se teintait d'une étrange couleur pourpre à chaque nouvelle décharge, à chaque nouveau tremblement du sol que Harry sentait vibrer sous ses mains, comme le grondement d'un monstre.

Sept longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Draco. Le silence et l'incertitude s'éternisaient, l'absence et le manque grandissaient, enveloppant Harry comme un linceul. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Draco et pendant ses longues heures d'insomnie, il imaginait, encore et encore, mille scénarios sur la manière dont il était mort : comment son corps était tombé sur le sol, quelle avait été la position exacte de ses bras, l'expression de ses yeux, la torsion de sa bouche. Il se demandait s'il avait été surpris, s'il avait eu peur, s'il avait eu mal, ce que sa mère avait fait de son corps, où elle l'avait enterré et qui l'avait pleuré. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait du mal et que c'était stupide, mais il se complaisait malgré lui dans son imaginaire morbide, se disant que la réalité, quoi qu'elle lui réserve, ne pourrait jamais être aussi monstrueuse que l'était le monde qu'il se créait. Parce qu'il anticipait tout, prévoyait chaque détail de ce qui avait pu arriver et de ce qui arriverait encore, il se disait que rien ne pourrait jamais plus le prendre par surprise, qu'il serait désormais préparé à tout, même au pire, et cela le rassurait.

Il savait que ces semaines loin de Draco l'avaient changé. Il était devenu froid, distant avec ceux qui l'entouraient, refusant avec entêtement leur affection et leur pitié, leur fausse compréhension, et les bras qui se tendaient vers lui dans l'intention manifeste de le serrer, de le réconforter, car tout contact étranger, même innocent, même amical ou involontaire, lui semblait désormais contre-nature. Sa chair s'était accoutumée aux mains de Draco et seules leurs caresses lui paraissaient naturelles. Toute peau qui n'était pas la sienne semblait dorénavant le brûler.

Harry continuait à faire des cauchemars. Aucun de ceux qui le hantaient à présent n'était aussi abominable et aussi réel que le premier qu'il avait fait et dont le souvenir commençait doucement à s'estomper mais il se sentait coupable de trouver réconfortant et moins dérangeant, de ne plus voir mourir que des inconnus et d'être soulagé, en se réveillant, de savoir que ce n'était pas l'un de ses proches qu'il lui faudrait enterrer. Cependant, après chaque vision, Harry restait de longues heures sans pouvoir se rendormir, la respiration précipitée, la peau glacée, les lèvres tremblantes mais il ne pleurait plus, car il avait déjà versé trop de larmes sans que cela n'ait rien changé. Il avait même l'impression honteuse de n'avoir fait que ça depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry sentit alors une main appuyer sur son épaule et il tourna la tête, ses yeux se posant sans douceur sur le visage inquiet d'Hermione. Elle était enveloppée dans un grand et large ciré jaune luisant de pluie. Ses cheveux bruns, emmêlées sous sa capuche, collaient à ses joues hâlées par le soleil et fouettées par la pluie.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en écartant une mèche humide qui tombait dans ses yeux. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ici, sous l'orage, alors que tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur ?

- Tout le monde m'attend ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi faire ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, idiot ! répondit Hermione d'une voix pleine d'impatience alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de maintenir le ciré autour de son corps, les bras serrées sur sa taille, alors que le vent s'engouffrait sous le vêtement.

La bouche de Harry forma un « oh » silencieux et surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il oubliait jusqu'à la date de son anniversaire et pourtant celui-ci, qui le faisait entrer dans la majorité, était censé être le plus important de tous.

- Et ? s'exclama t-il quand il eut repris contenance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération mais s'exprima cependant avec la voix patiente qu'elle aurait utilisée pour expliquer quelque chose de compliqué à un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Et il y tout un tas de cadeaux empilés sur la table de la salle à manger qui n'attendent plus que toi pour être déballés.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'offriez quoi que ce soit, grommela Harry.

- Un anniversaire sans cadeaux n'est pas vraiment un anniversaire, protesta Hermione.

- Pourtant j'en ai déjà eu des tas comme ça et j'y ai très bien survécu, marmonna Harry avant de reporter son regard vers le large. Je préfère rester ici.

Hermione soupira et croisa les bras.

- Et tu attends quoi exactement ? Que le courant t'emporte ? Te noie ? Que la foudre décide de te tuer ? Tu sais bien, pourtant, que t'apitoyer sur ton sort ne fera pas revenir Draco…

Harry la fusilla du regard.

- Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, siffla t-il, je veux juste rester seul !

- Mais cela fait des semaines que tu ne fais plus que ça, être seul ! Tu es en train de te renfermer sur toi-même, de te complaire dans ton malheur, de nous repousser sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas « capables de comprendre » ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner des claques pour que tu te réveilles enfin !

Elle inspira profondément.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, viens avec moi et même si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, fais-le au moins pour tous ceux qui se sont donnés du mal pour te préparer cette fête ! Même Ron a fait l'effort de venir…

- Raison de plus pour que je reste ici ! répondit Harry en croisant les bras avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu restes sous la pluie comme ça ! Et cesse donc de te comporter comme un enfant ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu te décides à pardonner à Ron ? Il a fait une erreur je te l'accorde, il a agi comme un imbécile, je le sais, il le sait, mais il s'en veut beaucoup…

- Et alors ? répliqua Harry, furieux. Je suis censé avoir soudainement le cœur charitable ? Je suis censé lui pardonner ses insultes, ses accusations et ce qu'il a _fait_ ?

- Il regrette pour le miroir…

- Je me fiche qu'il regrette ! Ce miroir était le seul moyen que Draco avait pour appeler à l'aide si les choses tournaient mal et peut-être qu'il l'a fait, peut-être qu'il a cherché à me joindre, peut-être qu'il m'a demandé de venir le chercher et qu'il a cru que je l'avais abandonné…

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ça, murmura Hermione, et qu'il a compris que…

- Que quoi ? Que mon crétin de meilleur ami avait balancé le miroir contre un mur dans un accès de colère et tout ça parce que le pauvre chéri ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que j'ai trompé sa petite sœur adorée et couché avec un mec ?

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues d'Hermione, qui détourna les yeux, et Harry eut à son tour envie de se donner des claques quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Je crois qu'Hermione vient d'en apprendre plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais demandé sur ma relation avec Draco_, pensa t-il en grimaçant alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre eux.

- Un grand et majestueux hibou venu d'Angleterre a déposé un paquet pour toi, dit finalement Hermione.

Aussitôt, dans les yeux éteints de Harry, l'espoir fut ravivé aussi promptement que si l'on avait soufflé sur des braises encore chaudes.

- C'est la première chose que tu aurais du me dire, murmura Harry.

Il se releva, n'essaya pas de chasser le sable mouillé qui s'était collé à son jean et, indifférent à son visage ruisselant de pluie ou à ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, il passa devant Hermione et, tête baissée, luttant contre les rafales de vent qui venaient à sa rencontre, il se précipita vers la maison et jusque dans le salon où tout le monde l'attendait.

- Où est-il ? demanda t-il d'une voix essoufflée, ses vêtements dégoulinants formant une flaque d'eau sur le tapis, et Remus lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire emballé avec soin.

- Harry, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il avait attrapé le paquet et ôtait le papier avec des mains fébriles, le cœur cognant si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il aurait presque pu réussir à en sortir. Il déballa un gros carnet orné d'une couverture vert foncé ainsi qu'une lettre pliée en quatre qu'il étala en retenant son souffle. Les mots n'étaient néanmoins pas ceux qu'il avait attendus, l'écriture elle-même n'était pas celle qu'il avait tant souhaitée et son espoir, qui brûlait vaillamment dans sa poitrine, retomba comme un soufflet, alors qu'il lisait et relisait les mots brefs et concis, l'écriture austère, sentant le souffle de Remus sur sa nuque, qui déchiffrait le contenu de la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

_D m'avait demandé de vous remettre ceci le jour de votre anniversaire._

_Je tiens donc ma promesse en vous faisant parvenir son journal._

_S.R._

Harry tourna la tête et regarda Remus, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

- S.R, c'est Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui, répondit prudemment Remus.

- Et D… c'est Draco ?

Remus hocha lentement la tête, le visage grave et triste, mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, ne _voulait_ pas comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi Rogue parle-t-il de lui au passé ? demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi Draco ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé ça lui-même ?

Remus tendit la main vers lui et pressa son épaule avec douceur.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

La tête brumeuse, la gorge étriquée, le carnet serré contre sa poitrine, Harry regagna sa chambre d'un pas légèrement chancelant, verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit.

Le journal reposait à côté de lui, posé bien à plat sur le drap et de temps à autre, Harry lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, inquiets. Il l'observait, le jaugeait comme il l'aurait fait de quelque chose de vivant, posait parfois la main dessus et caressait doucement sa couverture, imaginant qu'avant lui, Draco l'avait lui aussi manipulé, comme si cela pouvait le rapprocher un peu de lui. Mais il n'osait pas l'ouvrir car il lui était impossible de déterminer si ce journal était un ami ou un ennemi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte intérieure, Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit finalement le carnet. Avec un mélange de peur féroce et de fascination il observa un moment l'écriture soignée de Draco qui noircissait la première page avant, finalement, de débuter sa lecture.

**_1er jour _**

_Commencer l'écriture de ce journal me paraît parfaitement stupide et dangereux mais également nécessaire, vital, car si je ne sors jamais d'ici vivant, qui pourra certifier que tout ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ne le fais pas par conviction mais parce que cela doit être fait ?_

_Je suis un espion._

_Ce simple mot réussit à me faire à la fois sourire et frissonner mais surtout, il faut que je me le répète sans cesse pour pouvoir y croire encore, ne pas l'oublier, car ici, il m'est impossible de vraiment me sentir espion. Le Manoir ne m'apparaît ni comme un terrain de jeu, ni comme un champ de bataille mais juste comme une prison froide et austère. Les seuls bruits qui résonnent dans cet endroit sont ceux que produisent les pas des elfes de maison qui errent dans les couloirs du Manoir, leurs pieds nus tapant régulièrement sur le carrelage et ce simple son me paraît agressif, comme si le moindre éclat risquait à tout moment de réveiller un monstre endormi. Si bien que quand une porte claque, je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle, même si ce n'est que le vent. Le petit garçon que j'ai été et qui arpentait joyeusement les pièces de cette maison avec un instinct presque possessif est aujourd'hui tellement loin de moi que je me sens comme un étranger. J'ai beau respirer de l'air frais, sentir le vent décoiffer mes cheveux, j'ai tout de même l'impression d'être en cage et nul besoin de barreaux ou de verrous pour cela._

_De la fenêtre où je suis assis à cet instant, perché sur le rebord, les jambes pendues dans le vide et le carnet posé sur les genoux, je surplombe toute la propriété : le jardin en contrebas et ses statues endormies, la forêt sombre derrière la grille, le bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité. Au loin, une torche enflammée se promène dans les allées du jardin, comme si elle n'était rattachée à aucun corps, simplement flottante dans le noir, diffusant une lumière orange et tremblante sur le visage de pierre des statues. Les elfes gardent le domaine depuis des décennies et celui-ci, qui erre sans fin au dehors, est sans doute venu vérifier que la grille est bien verrouillée et que personne ne rôde alentour. _

_Une lumière pâle brille à la fenêtre de la chambre de ma mère, dans l'aile l'ouest. Quand du haut de l'escalier, elle m'a aperçu dans l'immensité du hall nu, ses yeux se sont écarquillés, sa main s'est recourbée autour de la rampe, sa bouche s'est ouverte sur une exclamation silencieuse et, soudainement, les bras tendus devant elle, elle s'est précipitée vers moi et m'a enlacé. Je sentais ses baisers claquer sur ma joue, ses mains tâter mon visage, l'odeur étrange de poussière qui émanait de sa peau et de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle s'est reculée, j'ai pour la première fois remarqué les petites ridules qui sillonnaient le coin de ses yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres, l'aspect froissé de son visage, la fatigue de ses traits tombants mais je me suis méfié de son air si vulnérable, car il y a bien longtemps que je sais que chez les Malfoy, les vraies émotions restent à l'intérieur, enfermées jusqu'à l'étouffement, et que celles qui sont volontairement montrées ne sont jamais gratuites : elles sont destinées à tromper, manipuler, dominer. _

_Autour de la mienne, sa main s'est crispée et ses doigts ont malmené mes phalanges alors qu'elle m'emmenait dans le salon, marchant devant moi d'un pas déterminé, me tirant par le bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, apparemment indifférente à la douleur qu'elle causait à mon épaule. Elle me guidait dans les méandres du Manoir comme si cette maison n'était désormais plus la mienne et pourtant, j'en connaissais l'agencement sur le bout des doigts._

_Je me suis assis dans un fauteuil, face à elle, incapable de vraiment tenir en place et, alors que mes doigts tambourinaient sur mes genoux, j'ai cherché les mots, les excuses, les justifications que j'avais soigneusement préparées mais rien ne venait et mon cerveau était vide, comme paralysé._

_- Je ne veux rien savoir, a-t-elle dit lorsqu'elle a vu ma bouche s'entrouvrir._

_J'ai levé vers elle des yeux pleins d'incompréhension et je sais qu'il y brillait sans doute aussi un peu d'espoir car elle a soupiré, comme si elle se sentait le devoir de le réprimer._

_- Tu t'expliqueras devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, a-t-elle précisé. Et si tes explications sont suffisantes pour lui, elles le seront pour moi aussi._

_- Et si elles ne le sont pas ? _

_- Alors il se sera chargé de te punir, a-t-elle dit doucement. Je n'aurais donc pas à le faire._

_J'ai retenu le sourire amer qui tremblait au bord de mes lèvres._

_- Alors tu seras prête à le laisser me tuer ? ai-je réussi à lui demander._

_Des tics nerveux ont agité le coin de sa bouche et, fasciné, je les ai regardés faire trembler la joue de ma mère, troubler le masque, la perfection presque parfaite de sa peau de cire, comprenant enfin d'où lui venaient ses rides nouvelles._

_- Je ne sais pas, a-t-elle murmuré en détournant le regard, comme si elle se sentait honteuse de confesser une telle faiblesse. _

_Le silence qui s'est alors installé entre nous a semblé durer une éternité pendant laquelle elle réarrangeait imperturbablement les plis de sa robe de soie._

_- Tu devrais aller te coucher, a t-elle finalement déclaré._

_J'ai hoché brièvement la tête, surpris qu'elle veuille si rapidement prendre congé de moi et, me levant souplement, je me suis penché sur elle pour embrasser sa joue et j'ai quitté la pièce. J'avais parcouru quelques mètres tout au plus lorsque la voix de ma mère est parvenue à mes oreilles et j'ai fait demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds avant de coller mon oreille contre la porte. _

_« Draco est revenu, disait-elle. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, Bella, et il ne m'a rien dit ! Oui, il a l'air plutôt en forme mais je le trouve changé. Un espion ? Je sais, j'y ai pensé moi aussi mais quoi que tu penses, Draco ne serait pas aussi stupide ! Il sait que le Maître ne se laisserait jamais abuser ! D'accord, je vais monter le voir tout à l'heure et essayer de le faire parler. Je l'emmènerai rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès demain alors préviens-le, s'il te plaît. Merci Bella. Bonne nuit. »_

_J'ai décollé mon oreille de la porte et je me suis dépêché de gagner l'étage en faisant le moins de bruit possible. _

_Rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ et l'aspect de ma chambre m'a fait sourire. Tout y était en vert et argent, de la tapisserie aux rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin en passant par les draps, les tapis et j'ai étouffé un rire amusé en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Harry en entrant ici. Qu'aurait-il pensé de cette explosion de couleurs ? Même à moi, cette démonstration de fierté serpentarde parait désormais excessive ! _

_J'ai pris un bain chaud, dans lequel je suis resté longtemps, puis j'ai revêtu un pyjama confortable et je me suis assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, où je suis encore en ce moment même. Peu de temps après, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et un bruissement d'étoffe qui indiquait que ma mère s'avançait vers moi mais je n'ai pas tourné la tête._

_- Je n'aurais pas du te forcer la main l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle dit dans mon dos. _

_J'ai froncé les sourcils._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, de la manière dont j'ai joué avec tes sentiments, que tu as refusé de revenir l'autre jour ? _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ai-je murmuré. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait._

_Elle s'est encore avancée et ses bras se sont enroulés autour de mon cou. Je sentais son menton posé sur le sommet de ma tête et sans doute était-ce là un geste d'affection mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer que si elle serrait ses bras un peu plus fort, il suffirait alors de presque rien pour qu'elle puisse m'étrangler._

_- Je t'aime tu sais, a t-elle murmuré et j'ai senti une crampe me pincer l'estomac. Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas, mais je t'assure que peu importe ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu vas faire, je continuerais à t'aimer. Parce que tu es mon unique enfant. C'est pour cela que si jamais tu es revenu avec une motivation autre que celle, profonde et irréversible, de devenir un Mangemort, de servir le Maître jusqu'à ta mort, je suis prête à te laisser partir maintenant et à te laisser le temps de t'enfuir loin d'ici._

Ses mots sonnaient tellement faux et creux que j'avais presque envie de me boucher les oreilles.

_- Maman…_

_- Je sais que tu as souffert entre les mains des Mangemorts, que ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir a sans doute profondément altéré ta confiance et ébranlé tes certitudes et je pourrais donc comprendre que si l'Ordre du Phénix t'a demandé de nous espionner pour son compte, tu as pu être tenté d'accepter._

_- Je ne suis pas un espion, Maman._

_- La dernière fois que tu es venu me trouver, Draco, tu semblais pourtant certain de ne plus rien avoir à faire parmi nous, tu semblais même être proche de Potter. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? _

_J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, sachant que le moment que je redoutais le plus, celui où il me faudrait ouvertement mentir pour la convaincre, sans douter, sans flancher, était enfin arrivé._

_- Rien n'a jamais changé ! ai-je dit avec conviction. Ils m'ont _gentiment_ sauvé la vie, c'est vrai, mais ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde que moi et ils n'ont jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour appartenir au leur. Si Potter n'avait pas été aussi crédule, ils m'auraient d'ailleurs envoyé à Azkaban sans état d'âme! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'en les côtoyant à peine quelques jours j'avais été contaminé par leur écœurante bravoure et leurs idées pathétiquement idéalistes ? _

_- Ce n'est pas le cas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Je les ai longuement observés, jaugés, surtout Potter, et j'en ai appris plus sur lui et sur l'Ordre du Phénix que le Maître peut même l'imaginer ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Potter me faisait confiance ! Cet espèce de crétin est tellement persuadé que l'on a tous droit à une seconde chance qu'il m'a offert son amitié, ses confidences, sans imaginer une seule seconde que je pourrais les utiliser contre lui. _

_- Et cette amitié, tu ne la lui as jamais rendue ? _

_J'ai baissé les yeux, comme si je m'apprêtais à confesser une faute._

_- Dire que je n'ai pas été tenté de le faire serait mentir. Potter était là, il se montrait agréable, compréhensif, amical et moi j'étais persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrait plus jamais de moi à ses côtés. Mais quand j'ai repris mes esprits, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Potter représente tout ce que je déteste le plus dans ce monde et je sais aujourd'hui que ma place est ici, que je n'aurais jamais du fuir mon destin, que j'ai été lâche, mais je te jure que si je suis parti, si j'ai tant hésité à revenir ce n'était pas par manque de conviction envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais par peur de me faire punir. J'ai été faible et c'était indigne d'un Malfoy. Je suis désolé. _

_Je me suis moi-même étonné de la détermination que j'entendais dans ma voix mais j'ai été encore plus surpris de voir la fierté qui brillait dans le regard de ma mère, qui semblait désormais rayonner, qui semblait même avoir rajeuni de quelques années. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ma mère me croyait._

_- Je le savais, a-t-elle soufflé, les yeux embués. Je l'ai toujours su…_

_Elle a dénoué ses bras qui étaient toujours enroulés autour de mon cou et m'a embrassé le front avec douceur._

_- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, a-t-elle constaté en caressant les mèches courtes qui n'arrivaient plus à rester placées vers l'arrière._

_- J'avais besoin de changé de tête, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules et elle a souri._

_- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, a-t-elle chuchoté dans mon oreille. Je savais que tu reviendrais._

_Elle a ensuite quitté la chambre et, relâchant mon souffle, décrispant mon corps, j'ai appuyé ma tête contre le bord de la fenêtre, me sentant épuisé, désorienté. J'avais toujours rencontré de grandes difficultés quand il s'agissait de comprendre ma mère mais jamais elle ne m'était apparue aussi ambiguë, aussi complexe, aussi insaisissable. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait mais j'avais du mal à la croire, elle me caressait les cheveux et j'attendais l'instant où elle me les arracherait, elle me flattait avec ses mots gentils mais ceux-ci me hérissaient la peau. Elle était une énigme, un mystère que je n'étais cependant pas pressé de résoudre car savoir qui elle était vraiment me faisait peur plus que tout. _

_J'ai sorti le miroir de ma poche et je l'ai regardé un long moment sans savoir quoi en faire. C'était tentant. Il me suffisait de prononcer le prénom de Harry pour retrouver le lien qui m'unissait à la vie tranquille que je venais de quitter, pour apercevoir son visage rassurant, entendre sa voix, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Car peut-être ma mère était-elle encore derrière la porte, peut-être avait-elle piégé ma chambre pour m'espionner, peut-être un elfe passerait-il dans le couloir et m'entendrait-il parler. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de compromettre ma position dès le soir de mon arrivée. Aussi, en soupirant et avec un léger pincement au cœur, j'ai enveloppé le miroir dans un vêtement et je l'ai rangé sous une latte du parquet. Je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de miroir pour imaginer son visage, il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour cela._

Le cœur serré, Harry tourna la page, constatant avec inquiétude que l'écriture de Draco devenait alors étonnamment tremblante et alambiquée, pleine d'étranges soubresauts et que des tâches marron et craquelées, sur lesquelles s'étaient imprimées en petites vagues irrégulières l'emprunte des doigts de Draco, salissaient le parchemin.

**_2e jour _**

_Je ne suis pas certain de l'heure qu'il est. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché mais par la fenêtre, je vois que le ciel est en train de s'assombrir. Il faudrait que je dorme, parce que je suis épuisé, parce que mes muscles et mes os semblent hurler de douleur mais avant, il faut que je parle de cette étrange journée, de ce qu'elle a eu de terrible, de la manière dont elle m'a blessé, changé et comme elle a fait naître en moi des sentiments et des émotions contradictoires._

_Rien de ce qui a précédé le moment où je me suis retrouvé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mérite vraiment d'être raconté alors je commencerai mon récit à la seconde précise où il est entré dans la pièce où l'on m'avait emmené, les yeux bandés. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la vue, je me suis retrouvé dans une large salle circulaire dépourvue de fenêtre et _il_ se tenait debout devant moi, imposant et impassible. Je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je m'étais attendu en le voyant mais j'étais malgré tout certain qu'il me dégoûterait, me terrifierait, qu'il m'inspirerait de l'horreur, qu'il ressemblerait au monstre qu'il était vraiment et par bien des aspects, c'est en effet ce que j'ai ressenti. Il avait un visage blanc et froid, des yeux rougeoyants, deux fentes fine et étirées en guise de narines, un crâne lisse et pâle, un visage reptilien, deux mains blanches qui s'échappaient des manches noires de sa robe et des doigts osseux qui se pliaient et se dépliaient comme des pattes d'araignées. Cependant, il se dégageait aussi de lui une aura de puissance qui envoyait comme des étincelles dans ma direction et j'étais incapable de bouger, même de respirer._

_Il me jaugeait en silence et j'en faisais de même, croyant à peine que pour la première fois, je ne le voyais plus seulement au travers des vieux souvenirs nostalgiques de mon père, de mes cauchemars ou du regard tourmenté de Harry mais de mes propres yeux et je me surprenais, non sans en éprouver de la culpabilité, à lui trouver quelque chose de presque magnétisant. Je savais précisément toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, les cadavres et les souffrances qu'il laissait dans son sillage, ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, ce qu'il lui ferait encore mais malgré tout cela, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi mon père et ma mère admiraient cet homme, comme le pouvoir qui entourait sa personne pouvait inspirer une forme d'admiration prudente, teintée de peur, de respect et pourquoi il parvenait à rassembler autour de lui tous ces envieux, ces faibles et ces ambitieux qui gravitaient autour de sa puissance dans l'espoir d'en capter un fragment, même minuscule. _

_Cela ne voulait pas dire que j'excusais ou partageais ses méthodes, même si j'avais longtemps eu, par tradition familiale, les mêmes idées que lui, cela voulait juste dire que tout ne me semblait plus aussi tranché : blanc et noir, bien et mal. Car malgré l'inhumanité évidente, presque caricaturale du physique de l'homme qui me faisait face, je réalisais qu'il n'était pas juste cette figure malfaisante que Harry m'avait décrit, qu'il avait aussi une puissance aisément palpable, un regard brillant d'intelligence, une incroyable maîtrise de lui-même. Il était évident que je ne l'admirais pas comme les Mangemorts le faisaient, je savais trop jusqu'où pouvait conduire sa cruauté, mais il ne m'inspirait pas de répulsion irréversible comme cela aurait sans doute du être le cas. Je me retrouvais entre deux eaux, sachant pertinemment que pour ma survie, il faudrait que je compose avec cet homme mais effrayé à l'idée que je pourrais me brûler les doigts en le faisant._

_La main de Voldemort s'est approchée de mon visage, lentement, et j'ai louché sur ses longs doigts osseux, surveillant leurs mouvements avec suspicion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enroulent finalement autour de ma gorge sur laquelle ses ongles pointus ont pris position, comme prêts à l'attaque. _

_- Etrange, n'est-ce pas, comme il t'a fallu du temps pour retrouver ton chemin ? a sifflé Voldemort._

_J'aurais pu choisir de baisser les yeux en signe de soumission et de me confondre en piteuses excuses mais j'ai affronté son regard sans fléchir et sans ciller, fixant sans crainte, ou presque, ses pupilles rouges et embrasées. Je refusais de supplier, de me mettre à genoux, de ramper. Ce genre de réaction était valable pour les faibles comme Queudver. Pas pour moi._

_- Si vous n'aviez pas essayé de me tuer, ai-je dit d'une voix aussi glaciale que la sienne, peut-être que je l'aurais retrouvé plus vite._

_Un semblant de sourire a étiré le coin de sa bouche mince, aux lèvres blafardes, et l'étau autour de ma gorge s'est brièvement desserré avant de se faire plus oppressant encore et j'ai senti ses ongles se presser contre ma peau, si fort qu'ils l'ont finalement transpercé, faisant perler le sang, qui s'est mis à couler de chaque entaille et à rouler le long de mon cou._

_De sa main libre, il a levé sa baguette et je me suis soudain retrouvé assis, sans pouvoir bouger, les bras et les jambes soudés à la chaise par des liens étroitement serrés qui s'étaient enroulés autour de mes membres, alors que Voldemort tournait autour de moi, son sourire froid plus menaçant encore que ne l'aurait été un froncement de sourcil ou une crispation de son visage._

_Je n'ai qu'un souvenir très flou des évènements qui ont suivi. Je me rappelle le flot de questions qui m'assaillait et auquel j'essayais de répondre malgré la douleur qui entrait dans mon corps, accompagnait chacune des réponses que je fournissais et qui semblait ne pas convenir ou donner l'impression d'un mensonge. Je me souviens de ma peau qui brûlait, de ma chair qui semblait craquer, de mes organes qui chauffaient, de ma gorge irritée de trop hurler, de ma vision teintée de rouge alors que du sang épais coulait dans mes yeux d'une plaie que je ne sentais même pas. Je me souviens que je sentais son intrusion dans mon esprit mais que je ne pensais à rien, surtout pas à Harry, au réconfort que le souvenir de son visage aurait pu m'apporter, et à ma plus grande honte, je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu tellement à me forcer car mon instinct de survie était si puissant qu'à cet instant, j'avais tout oublié de mes sentiments et de mes émotions, j'avais même oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Harry. Et c'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qui m'a sauvé la vie._

_Et puis, alors que je me tenais plié en deux sur ma chaise, mes poignets toujours liés, la corde si serrée autour d'eux qu'en tirant dessus je l'avais laissée m'entailler la peau, la sueur et le sang gouttant de mes cheveux, les questions ont fini par cesser et j'ai senti des bras étrangers soulever mon corps mou, comme on le ferait d'un cadavre, une pression dans mon ventre qui indiquait qu'on me faisait transplaner, et puis le contact doux et frais de draps recouvrant un lit sur lequel on me jetait sans douceur, le mien peut-être. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux car le sang séché qui me barbouillait le visage collait mes cils contre ma peau fiévreuse. Mais bientôt, quelque chose d'humide et de tiède a recouvert mon visage, l'a doucement nettoyé et lorsque j'ai pu soulever mes paupières, j'ai vu qu'une jeune fille de mon âge était assise près de moi sur le lit, occupée à tremper un linge dans une bassine d'eau devenue écarlate. Elle était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux dorés qui bouclaient sur ses épaules et cascadaient dans son dos, une peau diaphane, des pommettes hautes, un nez petit et délicat, une bouche rose en forme de cœur et des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. En voyant que je l'observais, elle m'a fait un bref sourire._

_- Salut, a-t-elle murmuré. _

_J'ai essayé de me redresser contre les oreillers et de prendre une posture un peu plus digne mais alors que je m'asseyais, sourd à ses protestations, une violente crampe a retourné mon estomac et, me penchant sur le côté, j'ai vomi un liquide rouge de sang, brûlant et acide qui s'est répandu sur le parquet de ma chambre et a diffusé une odeur nauséabonde. _

_- Ce n'est rien, a-t-elle assuré en m'essuyant la bouche avant de m'aider à me rallonger. Ça va aller, Draco._

_Qu'elle connaisse mon prénom ne m'a même pas étonné et pourtant j'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était mais sa présence me semblait chaleureuse, pas autant que l'aurait été celle de Harry, que je souhaitais à cet instant plus que tout, tellement que j'en aurais presque pleuré, mais sa main sur mon front me semblait fraîche et douce. C'était presque suffisant._

_- Qui es-tu ? ai-je soufflé et à mes oreilles, ma voix m'a semblé plus faible qu'un murmure._

_- Je m'appelle Lydia…_

_Son prénom ne me disait absolument rien mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car la porte s'est brusquement ouverte. Ma mère est entrée d'un pas vif et à ses côtés se tenait la silhouette haute et noire du professeur Rogue. Le soulagement et le réconfort ont fait tressauter ma poitrine même si son teint pâle et cireux, légèrement jaunâtre, ainsi que ses yeux cernés auraient du m'inquiéter. Il avait l'air malade, fatigué et il boitait de la jambe gauche mais tout ce que mon cerveau semblait capable d'enregistrer à cet instant était le seul fait qu'il était vivant._

_Il s'est assis près de moi, prenant la place de Lydia qui s'est éloignée avec une réticence évidente. Ma mère a passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et j'ai froncé les sourcils, perplexe face à l'inquiétude que manifestait cette fille à mon égard. Elles ont quitté la pièce, se consolant l'une l'autre, ou faisant semblant, et la main de Rogue a serré la mienne._

_- Cela commence à devenir une habitude, a t-il marmonné en achevant de nettoyer le sang qui s'étalait sur mon visage. Une très mauvaise habitude._

_J'ai essayé de sourire mais cette stupide et puérile envie de pleurer enflait toujours dans ma gorge, accentuée par l'émotion de voir cet homme qui m'avait déjà sauvé la vie assis près de moi, presque en bonne santé, vivant, et par tous les souvenirs que me rappelait son visage inquiet : une ruelle sombre et glaciale, le ciel étoilé au-dessus de ma tête, le sang qui coulait d'une large blessure sur mon flanc et gorgeait mes vêtements, le craquement de mes côtes lorsqu'elle s'étaient brisées, toutes ces sensations qui hantaient encore mes cauchemars et qui se trouvaient à présent alimentées par de nouvelles peurs. Que verrais-je désormais dans mes rêves ? Des yeux rouges pleins de cruauté ? Le cercle des Mangemorts se resserrer autour de moi et me regarder hurler ? Comment avais-je donc pu trouver un quelconque pouvoir de fascination chez Voldemort ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser abuser à ce point en le voyant pour la première fois ? A présent, je me réfugiais dans une répulsion familière et confortable, une répulsion que Harry m'avait appris à ressentir et qui me tirait en arrière, si bien que mes pieds semblaient à nouveau se trouver du bon côté de la ligne. _

_Impassible, presque sévère, Rogue a longuement examiné mes blessures puis il m'a fait avaler une potion verdâtre qui avait une texture gluante et un goût écœurant qui m'a à nouveau donné envie de vomir. _

_- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, ai-je dit avec une indifférence feinte. _

_- Il aurait pu faire bien pire, a grogné Rogue en rangeant la fiole vide dans sa sacoche. Comme te tuer, par exemple. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre par quel miracle il ne l'a pas fait. _

_- Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à me reprocher, ai-je hasardé sans vraiment y croire moi-même._

_Rogue a haussé les sourcils._

_- Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle le nombre d'erreurs habituellement impardonnables que tu as commises et qui auraient été fatales pour n'importe quel autre Mangemort ? Ton incapacité à tuer Dumbledore, ta fuite, ton refus de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu en as pourtant eu l'occasion, ton potentiel statut d'espion ? _

_J'ai grimacé. _

_- Evidemment, ai-je marmonné, vu comme ça…_

_Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi, ses yeux noirs me semblèrent durs et j'ai baissé les miens, comme pris en faute. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang, de revenir ici ? a-t-il sifflé._

_- Je…_

_- Tu es un imbécile, Draco !_

_J'ai rougi et à nouveau détourné les yeux de son visage accusateur. _

_- Je suis revenu pour devenir un Mangemort, ai-je répondu d'une voix absente. Cela a toujours été mon destin…_

_- Ton destin ? Tu te moques de moi ? _

_J'ai secoué la tête et il a souri avec amertume._

_- Si c'est de cette façon que tu comptes mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant ta mission, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, Draco ! Et ne prends pas cet air affolé, j'ai vérifié ta chambre, verrouillé ta porte et lancé un puissant sort de silence. Alors tu peux me dire la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

_- Parce qu'il le fallait, ai-je capitulé. Au début, j'ai catégoriquement refusé ce rôle d'espion mais l'Ordre du Phénix m'a menacé de m'envoyer à Azkaban si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient… ensuite… j'y ai longuement réfléchi… pesé le pour et le contre… et puis les évènements se sont précipités… il y a eu le cauchemar de Harry et… _

_- Quel cauchemar ? m'a coupé Rogue en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Une sorte de vision assez semblable, sur la forme, à celles qu'il avait pendant sa cinquième année et qui lui ont valu ses cours d'Occlumencie. Sauf que le but de cette vision était très différent. Elle n'était pas destinée à le conduire quelque part ou à lui tendre un piège, mais juste à l'affaiblir, en faisant de lui le témoin de choses particulièrement abominables… _

_- Et comment est-ce qu'il réagit ?_

_- Plutôt mal, ai-je soupiré. Mais je lui ai promis que je vous ramènerais et que vous l'aideriez à les combattre._

_- Draco… _

_- Il a besoin d'aide… vraiment…_

_Un long bâillement s'est échappé de ma bouche. Je sentais que mes paupières s'alourdissaient, que le sommeil absorbait peu à peu toute l'énergie qui me restait et Rogue a du s'en rendre compte, lui aussi, car, levant les yeux au ciel, il a remonté la couverture jusque sous mon menton._

_- Repose-toi, a-t-il soufflé en me tapotant le haut de la tête. _

_Il a distraitement écarté les mèches blondes que la sueur avaient collé à mon front et, enveloppé par la chaleur des couvertures, la tête nichée dans le creux de l'oreiller, je me suis sentis redevenir l'enfant que je n'avais jamais vraiment été._

_- Mais vous ne m'avez encore rien raconté, ai-je faiblement protesté. _

_- Plus tard, a murmuré Rogue. _

_Il m'a semblé qu'une ombre passait dans ses yeux et aussitôt, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant mon absence, ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir pour le punir de m'avoir couvert, protégé. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'interroger mais il a levé les mains devant lui pour m'intimer le silence._

_- Plus tard, a-t-il répété d'une voix ferme._

_Il a finalement quitté la pièce et me penchant sur le côté en grimaçant, j'ai attrapé mon journal et je me suis mis à écrire. _

_Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'étais persuadé que je ne verrais jamais le soleil se coucher mais je suis vivant, abîmé et confus peut-être, mais si je pose ma main bien à plat sur ma poitrine, je sens que mon cœur bat encore, que tout n'est pas terminé. Savoir pourquoi et pour combien de temps m'importe finalement assez peu. _

_Je me demande ce que Harry peut bien faire à cet instant. Je sais que si j'étais un peu plus courageux et un peu moins égoïste, je pourrais le lui demander moi-même mais j'ai peur de perdre toute volonté et toute retenue si jamais je devais croiser son regard, même dans un miroir. Je sais pourtant qu'il doit s'inquiéter. Penser à moi, sûrement. Se demander, lui aussi, ce que je peux bien être en train de faire et si je suis vivant. Mais je n'y arrive pas, même s'il me manque, même si cela me fait comme un trou dans la poitrine, que rien ne réussit à combler ou à remplir. Mon lit est vide et j'ai l'impression d'être glacé. Pas de peau brûlante contre laquelle me serrer, pas de bras tendres pour m'enlacer, ni même de bouche humide et douce pour quémander la mienne, pas de poids sur mon épaule ou ma poitrine là où sa tête se posait, pas de main placée négligemment sur mon estomac pendant qu'il dormait et pas non plus de souffle chaud pour me chatouiller le cou. Juste le silence. L'obscurité._

_A cet instant plus que jamais, alors que la nuit tombe et que les ombres grandissent dans ma chambre, je suis tenté de donner raison au professeur Rogue._

_Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. _

_Peut-être que je suis bel et bien un imbécile._

Harry libéra le souffle qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes sans même s'en être rendu compte et qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Ses doigts suivirent distraitement les irrégularités du parchemin, les mots penchés formés à la hâte, les tâches d'encre qui gondolaient le papier, puis il tourna une nouvelle page.

**3e jour**

_Il n'est pas loin de midi et je dois dire que je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je crois que mon cerveau avait tout oublié de l'endroit où je me trouvais et que je m'attendais presque, en me tournant sur le côté, à trouver le corps de Harry enveloppant le mien, ou le contraire. Mais la douleur de mes membres engourdis, qui étaient aussi courbatus que si je m'étais désartibulé au cours d'un transplanage hasardeux, m'a vite ramené à la réalité._

_Dans ma chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés et masquaient presque entièrement la lumière grise et pâle du jour, si bien que dans la semi pénombre qui s'était installée dans la pièce, je ne pouvais distinguer que deux points fixes et brillants qui semblaient me dévisager. J'ai cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises et alors que le monde retrouvait ses contours habituels, la forme immobile de Lydia s'est finalement matérialisée devant moi. Elle était assise sur une chaise, le dos droit et les mains sagement jointes sur ses genoux._

_- Comment te sens-tu ? m'a-t-elle demandé, réarrangeant d'une main les plis de sa robe d'été._

_Ma gorge était sèche, ma bouche pâteuse et emplie d'un goût âcre, désagréable._

_- J'ai soif, ai-je répondu d'une voix rauque._

_Dans sa paume ouverte, un verre d'eau s'est presque aussitôt matérialisé avec un 'pop' à peine sonore et elle me l'a tendu avec un sourire lumineux qui n'a cependant fait qu'accentuer ma méfiance. Bien sûr, il se dégageait d'elle, de son corps gracile, de son teint de porcelaine et de ses joues rondes, une innocence qu'il m'avait rarement été donné de voir, mais tout cet étalage de douceur me rendait soupçonneux et vaguement nauséeux, comme lorsque l'on attrape mal au cœur à force de trop manger de sucreries. Ses traits parfaits et délicats me rappelaient ceux dont avaient hérité tous les membres de ma famille, moi compris, et qui certes nous rendaient beaux, en apparence tout du moins, mais qui cachaient finalement presque autant de laideur. Alors quelle sorte de monstre se dissimulait derrière les grands yeux bleus qui me souriaient ?_

_- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? lui ai-je demandé d'un ton brusque, après avoir posé le verre vide sur ma table de nuit._

_- Pas vraiment, non. _

_Devant l'expression hostile de mon visage, son sourire est devenu un peu nerveux. _

_- Alors qui es-tu ? me suis-je impatienté._

_- Lydia, a-t-elle dit, les joues empourprées. Lydia Stenson. _

_Elle a fait une pause et levé vers moi un regard prudent, comme si son nom aurait du me dire quelque chose mais voyant que je ne disais rien, elle a continué à parler, s'expliquant à voix basse. _

_- A une époque, mon père était l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un homme extrêmement riche et influent, peut-être même encore davantage que le tien. A la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a été contraint de s'exiler aux Etats-Unis où il a changé d'identité et bâti un nouvel empire, là où plus aucune accusation ne pourrait venir ternir son image et celle de sa famille. Il nous a emmené en Californie avec lui, ma mère et moi et j'ai grandi là-bas, sans même être jamais revenue ici, dans mon pays d'origine. Mais maintenant que la situation semble pencher en sa faveur, le Maître a rappelé mon père auprès de lui et nous avons quitté les Etats-Unis la semaine dernière. _

'_Un monstre, j'en étais sûr !' voilà ce que j'ai failli penser en entendant son récit, mais il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui m'a retenu, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret, de la tristesse et qui m'a presque rendu compatissant._

_- Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire tellement plaisir, ai-je constaté en levant un sourcil._

_Elle a haussé les épaules. _

_- Je ne peux pas dire que mes parents ne m'avaient pas prévenue qu'un jour ou l'autre cela finirait par arriver mais cela ne rend pas pour autant les choses plus faciles à accepter ou plus agréables. Quitter l'endroit où l'on a toujours vécu, les amis que l'on a toujours connu, est forcément difficile Avant d'arriver, la perspective de te rencontrer m'effrayait peut-être même plus encore que celle de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais peur que tu ne correspondes pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de toi. _

_J'ai froncé les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ai-je dit._

_Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux très ronds, aussi ébahie que s'il m'était poussé un troisième œil quelque part au milieu du front._

_- Tes parents ne t'ont pas expliqué ? s'est-elle exclamée, horrifiée._

_- Expliqué quoi ?_

_- Pour le mariage !_

_Mon cœur a raté un battement._

_- Quel mariage ? me suis-je étranglé. _

_Elle a semblé hésiter quelques secondes. _

_- Un mariage qui a été décidé au moment de notre naissance, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tes parents et les miens se sont toujours beaucoup appréciés et sans doute que le fait que nos familles aient détenus à elles deux les plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre n'était pas étranger à cela. Tu imagines l'avantage que pouvait représenter une union entre nous et les perspectives d'avenir que cela créait pour nos familles ! _

_- J'imagine très bien, ai-je grommelé._

_- Mes parents m'ont très tôt parlé de toi et j'ai toujours vécu avec ce projet pour seul horizon, devenir ta femme, même si je ne savais finalement que très peu de choses de toi, même si j'avais d'autres projets et d'autres rêves…_

_Elle a détourné les yeux._

_- Quand le Maître à disparu, ton père a très tôt réussi à être réhabilité, mais pour le mien, la chose était absolument impossible car il y avait eu beaucoup trop de témoins des massacres et bains de sang dans lesquels il trempait allègrement dans sa jeunesse. Malgré cela, l'accord tacite qui unissait nos deux familles est demeuré intact. Lorsque nous sommes revenus la semaine dernière, mon père a appris que le tien était en prison et que tu avais pris la fuite. Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quelle fureur il est entré ! Même moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! En Californie, il était un autre homme, puissant mais posé, mais là, lorsque j'ai vu la rage sur son visage, j'ai compris pour la première fois quel homme il avait été et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le rappelait vers lui. _

_Elle a souri._

_- Alors tu penses bien que je ne lui ai pas dit qu'en apprenant que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu, moi je me sentais… comment dire…_

_- Soulagée ? ai-je hasardé. _

_Elle a hoché la tête._

_- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de m'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je demandé, moi aussi soulagé à l'idée que le mariage soit annulé._

_- Je ne sais pas. Une part de moi le voulait, celle qui rêvait encore du prince charmant et qui t'imaginait comme tel, mais l'autre, plus terre à terre, était tellement effrayée lorsque ton père nous rendait visite, qu'elle craignait que tu ne lui ressembles et redoutait ce mariage plus que tout. _

_- Mon père te faisait peur ?_

_- Quand j'étais enfant, il me terrifiait._

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était aussi mon cas, ai-je murmuré. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela ait tellement changé._

_- Il m'inspectait sous toutes les coutures de son regard glacial, en me tournant autour, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que je ferais une épouse convenable pour son fils et je restais immobile à retenir mes larmes, même si je me sentais humiliée, même si j'avais l'impression d'être devenue une marchandise et, silencieusement, je te maudissais. Pourtant, maintenant que je te vois, cela me fait presque regretter que le mariage soit annulé._

_Devant mon air réticent, ses joues se sont légèrement teintées de rose._

_- Ce que je veux dire, s'est-elle empressée d'ajouter, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je suis destinée à épouser le fils d'une famille de Sang Pur alors, alors à choisir, j'aimerais autant que ce soit toi. Il faut bien avouer que tu es objectivement plutôt très agréable à regarder, je pense que tu le sais, et surtout, bien que tu sois un Malfoy, tu as l'air… 'humain' et crois-moi, par ici, les gens 'humains' ne courent pas les rues, surtout en ce moment ! Et puis j'ai peur de l'homme que mon père pourrait choisir pour te remplacer. _

_- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, Lydia, ai-je protesté d'un ton las. _

_- Oh… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si le mariage doit tout de même avoir lieu, on ne sera pas vraiment obligés de s'aimer ! _

'_Encore heureux !' ai-je pensé._

_N'importe quel enfant aurait été offusqué de savoir que ses parents avaient décidé derrière son dos de sa future vie matrimoniale. Pas moi. Les mariages d'intérêt étaient bien plus répandues dans les familles de Sang Pur que ne l'étaient les mariages d'amour et parce que je savais qu'en tant que fils unique, je ne pourrais y échapper, j'avais laissé à mes parents le soin de créer leurs si précieuses alliances pendant que moi j'expérimentais l'amour d'une toute autre manière. _

_Mes parents ignoraient absolument tout de mon homosexualité. Si j'avais toujours craint leur réaction, je n'avais cependant éprouvé ni peur, ni réticence vis-à-vis de ce que moi je ressentais. A tout juste quinze ans, je me suis délesté de ma virginité en quatrième vitesse, comme on le ferait d'un fardeau, puis j'ai multiplié les expériences, appris le plaisir sans jamais être amoureux, vécu des relations sans saveur et brisé plus d'un cœur sans en éprouver de remords. Désormais, plus je pense à cette période de ma vie, plus je regrette de ne pas être resté chaste deux petites années de plus et de ne pas avoir attendu Harry, son adorable pudeur, sa confiance, son total abandon. Cette première fois que je lui ai donné était sans doute celle que, sans me l'avouer, j'avais moi aussi rêvé de vivre quelques années auparavant et que, trop pressé de devenir adulte, je m'étais moi-même refusé. _

_Il est cependant évident que parler de cela à mes parents aurait été particulièrement stupide car Voldemort prônait la haine de l'homosexualité au même titre et avec presque autant d'ardeur qu'il méprisait le sang moldu. Je crois qu'il y voyait quelque chose comme une déviance, une forme d'impureté différente de celle du sang, mais pas plus pardonnable car, à cause de leur impossibilité à donner des héritiers aux familles de Sang Pur, les relations homosexuelles condamnaient la « race » à s'éteindre, ce que Voldemort ne pouvaient concevoir. Si mes parents avaient appris qu'à Poudlard ou pendant nos voyages, je couchais avec des garçons plus ou moins fréquentables, sans doute m'auraient-ils envoyé me faire « guérir » à coups de traitements de choc comme je l'avais déjà vu faire chez d'autres enfants de bonne famille. Je sais qu'il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi j'ai cependant si longtemps adhéré à la cause de Voldemort, buvant à grandes goulées les paroles de haine de mes parents, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même. Par nécessité, j'ai vite intégré l'idée que je me marierais un jour avec une femme que je n'aimerais pas et que je désirerais peu, que je fonderais une famille, donnerais un héritier à l'empire Malfoy et que pour le sexe, même si faire l'amour à une femme ne m'était pas impossible, je pourrais toujours avoir des aventures. _

_Si tout cela m'avait semblé valable, naturel, lorsque je me croyais incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment d'amour, maintenant que j'avais Harry dans ma vie, les choses ne m'apparaissaient plus aussi clairement. Epouser une femme, aussi jolie soit-elle, alors que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, me semblait comme une impardonnable trahison. _

_- Mais le mariage n'aura pas lieu, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je encore demandé._

_- Je ne sais pas… c'est aussi ce que je croyais… mais…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Mais hier, mon père est intervenu en ta faveur et s'il n'avait pas demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'épargner, il t'aurait sûrement tué, Draco. _

_Je n'ai pas cependant pas eu le temps de méditer ses paroles plus longtemps, ni ce qu'elles impliquaient car la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte et ma mère est entrée, suivie de près par un elfe de maison qui se dandinait derrière elle, ses bras ployant sous le poids du plateau qu'il portait et sur lequel était posé une assiette fumante. L'odeur de nourriture m'a soulevé le cœur._

_- Parfait, tu es réveillé, s'est exclamée ma mère d'un ton neutre. Tu as une heure pour manger, t'habiller et me rejoindre en bas. Le Maître veut te voir._

_Mes doigts se sont violemment crispés sur les draps._

_- Encore ? Pourquoi ? _

_Elle a haussé les épaules et dans ses yeux clairs mais ternes, je me voyais déjà mort. _

_Alors que je suis en train d'écrire, sans trop savoir pourquoi c'est à cela que je consacre ce qui sera sans doute mes derniers instants, je sens que l'heure tourne, que les minutes s'écoulent à un rythme anormalement rapide et je sais qu'il me faut descendre, affronter une fois de plus le monstre dans la gueule duquel je me suis volontairement jeté, accepter mon destin, si destin il y a dans tout cela. Mais comme souvent, je manque de courage et serrée autour de la plume, je sens que ma main tremble._

Sur les bords du carnet, les mains de Harry tremblaient violemment, elles aussi. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il se demandait : « Est-ce que c'est maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est à ce moment qu'il est mort ? Est-ce que ce sont là les derniers mots qu'il a pu écrire ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore une page, après, même une seule ? »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il y en avait une.

Plusieurs même.

**_5e jour_**

_Deux jours, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour digérer, accepter, me reconstruire un peu, pouvoir à nouveau tenir debout, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment trouver les mots justes pour raconter ce qui s'est passé. Si Voldemort voulait me voir, ce n'était pas pour me tuer, pas vraiment, mais d'une certaine manière c'est pourtant l'effet que cela a eu sur moi et cet après-midi là, dans l'ombre de la grande salle du manoir où il se cache depuis des mois, une part de moi a bel et bien disparu à jamais._

_Voldemort se tenait assis au fond de la pièce dans un large fauteuil de velours noir entouré de grandes torches enflammées. Un énorme serpent était enroulé à ses pieds, sa peau écailleuse luisant de manière écoeurante dans la pénombre, sa tête dressée vers moi, langue sifflante pointant dans ma direction. « Nagini » ai-je pensé avec un haut le cœur. _

_Les Mangemorts se tenaient debout de chaque côté de la pièce, alignés les uns à côté des autres comme s'ils me faisaient une morbide haie d'honneur. Leur visage était dissimulé derrière des masques sinistres et leurs yeux, dans lesquels se reflétait ardemment la lumière orange des torches, me brûlaient le visage. Me sentant nu, exposé, menacé, j'ai avancé, me concentrant sur chacun de mes pas mais mes jambes étaient molles et j'avais l'impression que le chemin jusqu'au monstre qui m'attendait n'en finissait pas, que tout tanguait autour de moi. _

_Même si cela me coûtait, je me suis ensuite agenouillé devant Voldemort, finalement soumis, et satisfait, les yeux brillants d'une jubilation évidente, il a posé sa main squelettique sur le sommet de ma tête._

_- Draco. _

_- Maître._

_- J'ai longuement réfléchi, vois-tu, et je crois que déterminer si oui ou non tu es revenu en tant qu'espion n'a finalement pas grande importance._

_J'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise. _

_- Aujourd'hui, je te donne en effet l'occasion de prendre une décision qui engagera toute ta vie. Veux-tu vraiment devenir un Mangemort, Draco ?_

_Malgré ma répugnance, j'ai levé les yeux et fermement hoché la tête. _

_- En es-tu certain ? _

_- Oui, je le suis._

_Les lèvres de Voldemort se sont incurvées en une monstrueuse parodie de sourire._

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir, a-t-il sifflé._

_Aussitôt, il a tourné la tête en direction d'un Mangemort qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, posté devant une porte latérale._

_- Amène-le, a-t-il ordonné. _

_Le Mangemort a ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque et tiré par le bras un adolescent qui semblait à pleine plus jeune que moi. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond foncé et ses yeux, dont il m'était impossible de déterminer la couleur, semblaient révulsés par la terreur, laquelle transpirait à grosses gouttes de chacun de ses gestes. Ses mains étaient fermement liées dans son dos et, rudement poussé par le Mangemort qui le tenait toujours par le bras, il trébuchait à chaque pas qu'il faisait involontairement vers Voldemort. Je me suis relevé et son regard affolé s'est posé sur moi, a semblé me reconnaître et m'a silencieusement prié, supplié. Avec horreur, je me suis alors rendu compte que même s'il m'était impossible de me rappeler son nom, je connaissais ce garçon, que je l'avais souvent croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vu à la table des Gryffondor, un appareil photo toujours pendu autour du cou. _

_- C'est très simple, a dit Voldemort. Si tu veux rejoindre mes rangs, tue ce Sang-de-bourbe._

_Il fallait reconnaître l'intelligence perverse du procédé. Tuer ce garçon innocent c'était renoncer à ma position d'espion et renoncer à Harry, car l'adolescent que l'on avait agenouillé de force à mes pieds et qui s'était mis à pleurer, ses sanglots et ses cris de frayeur à peine étouffés par le morceau de tissu qui lui bâillonnait la bouche était un de ses amis et si je choisissais de le tuer, je savais que Harry ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Mais ne pas le faire, c'était mourir, mourir de la main de Voldemort et dans des souffrances que je n'osais même pas imaginer. Est-ce que ça, Harry pourrait me le pardonner, lui qui disait tellement m'aimer ? _

_J'ai sorti ma baguette, je l'ai pointé sur le visage livide et le garçon a poussé un cri de terreur qui m'a glacé le sang. Au bout de mon bras, ma baguette s'est mise à trembler violemment et des gouttes de sueur ont coulé dans mes yeux. La panique me gagnait, mon corps tout entier semblait se secouer et quelques Mangemorts ont ri dans mon dos._

_- Si Lucius le voyait, a ricané un homme derrière moi mais quelqu'un l'a fait taire et la personne à qui appartenait cette voix impérieuse s'est approchée de moi. _

_D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il a retiré son masque et dévoilé un visage buriné, comme taillé à la serpe, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux sombres, des cheveux bruns et une longue cicatrice qui s'étalait de son œil droit jusqu'à son menton. Sous le regard impassible de Voldemort qui s'était éloigné, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, presque rassurant, presque paternel._

_- Je suis Matthew Stenson, a-t-il dit d'une voix grave et profonde, le père de Lydia. Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai hoché la tête et il s'est penché vers moi, me parlant à voix basse, de telle façon que personne dans la salle ne pouvait distinctement entendre les mots qu'il prononçait. _

_- Quoique tu décides, Draco, sache que ce garçon ne sortira jamais d'ici vivant et que si ce n'est pas toi qui le tues, là, maintenant, la tâche sera sans doute confiée à l'un des Mangemorts qui se trouvent derrière moi et alors, tu peux être sûr que ce sera pour lui long, pénible et douloureux. Sans compter que refuser ce que le Maître te propose, c'est te condamner à mort. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? _

_J'ai secoué la tête, les yeux brûlants._

_- Alors tue le vite et bien. Il ne souffrira pas. _

_- Je ne peux pas, ai-je soufflé. _

_- Si, Draco, tu le peux._

_Sur ma nuque découverte, sa main calleuse s'est alors faite brûlante et des ondes ont semblé irradier de sa paume et passer jusque dans mon corps qui les a absorbé. Il a murmuré quelque chose dans mon oreille et mon esprit s'est soudainement vidé. Seuls les mots 'tue-le' semblaient résonner indéfiniment dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien d'autre et que je prie pour que cela s'arrête. Avec le recul que j'ai maintenant, je sais que le père de Lydia, pour des raisons que j'expliquerai plus tard, m'a à ce moment-là soumis au sortilège de l'imperium et quand il s'est écarté de moi, j'ai docilement levé le bras et à nouveau tendu ma baguette devant moi, automatiquement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et plongeant mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien dans ceux du garçon qui continuait à pleurer, ma bouche a prononcé les deux mots que je regretterais sans doute avoir prononcé toute ma vie. _

_- Avada Kedavra._

_J'ai entendu ma voix comme si elle me parvenait de très loin et à mes pieds, il y a eu un bruit mou qui me hante encore. J'ai cligné des yeux, désorienté et j'ai vu que le garçon était étendu par terre, les yeux vides. Je suis resté paralysé d'horreur, la bouche entrouverte, me rappelant soudain ce que Harry m'avait dit sur Voldemort et les Horcruxes, comme le meurtre entachait l'âme, la mutilait. Que venais-je donc de faire à la mienne ? _

_La tête toujours plongée dans une sorte de brouillard, j'ai senti que l'on m'attrapait le bras gauche et l'affreux visage de Voldemort est entré dans mon champ de vision. Il a prononcé une formule compliquée et ma peau s'est soudainement enflammée. Je sentais la douleur mais je n'ai pas crié, pas bougé, pas frémi. Je méritais de souffrir. Je crois même que cela me soulageait. Quand la brûlure s'est finalement estompée sur mon avant-bras, j'ai vu que la Marque des Ténèbres, noire et mouvante, s'était à jamais incrustée sur ma peau blanche. _

_- Bienvenue parmi nous, Draco, a dit Voldemort et j'ai résisté à l'envie de lui cracher à la figure car je n'avais aucune envie de ressembler un jour à ces cinglés qui me congratulaient._

_- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, a dit une voix rauque qui devait être celle de Greyback et j'ai senti que l'on me tapait amicalement dans le dos._

_J'ai serré les poings, très fort, pour m'obliger à les garder le long de mon corps, ne pas les laisser aller briser la mâchoire de la personne qui venait de dire en riant : « tu verras, ce sera plus facile la prochaine fois ! » Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, je me le suis à cet instant juré. Ma mère m'a étroitement enlacé, embrassé, répétant d'une voix émue comme elle était fière de moi, comme elle m'aimait, et moi j'avais envie de pleurer. De pleurer et de vomir. Fallait-il que je devienne un meurtrier pour qu'elle aime ? Et comment était-il possible que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ce qui s'était vraiment passé ? Pas même Voldemort ? A l'autre bout de la salle, Matthew Stenson se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre un pilier et il m'a longuement rendu mon regard, l'air étrangement solennel. _

_Je n'ai réussi à m'esquiver que bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Tremblant, je me suis enfermé dans ma salle de bain et assis tout habillé dans le bac de la douche, j'ai fait couler sur moi le jet d'eau glacée, jusqu'à grelotter de manière incontrôlable, jusqu'à me sentir complètement anesthésié. C'est la que Rogue m'a finalement trouvé. En grommelant, il m'a enveloppé dans une large serviette tiède, m'a frictionné et m'a fait asseoir sur le bord du lit, avant de me caresser maladroitement le dos, comme on le ferait pour calmer un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. _

_- Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis un monstre ? _

_Rogue a soupiré, l'air las. _

_- Est-ce que tu penses que j'en suis un ? m'a-t-il demandé._

_J'ai vivement secoué la tête. L'idée me paraissait stupide. _

_- Pourtant j'ai tué Dumbledore, a-t-il répliqué._

_- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, vous n'aviez pas le choix ! ai-je protesté._

_- Bien avant de commettre ce meurtre-là, j'en ai commis d'autres, juste pour conserver ma position d'espion ! a-t-il continué._

_- Là encore vous n'aviez pas le choix, me suis-je obstiné et Rogue a poussé un soupir. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu aussi indulgent avec moi ? Pourquoi dans ce cas, ne l'es-tu pas avec toi-même ? De là où j'étais, il m'a semblé que toi non plus, Draco, tu n'avais pas tellement eu le choix. A ta place, n'importe qui aurait fait exactement la même chose. _

_- Et savoir ça est censé m'aider ? ai-je dit d'un ton agressif._

_- Tu ne l'as pas tué de sang froid, Draco ! Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher ! Peut-être que tu vas me trouver cruel mais pour moi, la vie de Creevey ne valait certainement pas la tienne ! Cela aurait été un sacrifice stupide !_

_- Taisez-vous ! me suis-je exclamé, estomaqué. _

_- Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que je te mente ? Que je te dise que oui, en effet, tu aurais du laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuer ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu vives ? _

_- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Harry ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Il ne voudra plus de mon aide. Il ne voudra plus de moi. Et si je ne peux même plus être un espion, alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien ! _

_Rogue a froncé les sourcils._

_- Est-ce que vous étiez très proches, avec Potter ? _

_J'ai lentement hoché la tête et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains._

_- Aussi proche qu'on peut l'être, ai-je murmuré et les sourcils de Rogue ont semblé faire un bond. Je sais que vous l'avez toujours détesté mais c'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas, parce que vous le jugez avec les mêmes préjugés que tout le monde semble avoir à son égard. Moi j'ai appris à vraiment le connaître… et il n'est ni arrogant, ni un héros de pacotille… c'est quelqu'un de bien et de plus fragile qu'on ne le croit… il m'a laissé une chance… il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts… et s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais en tain de pourrir à Azkaban avec mon père. Alors vous ne trouvez pas que tuer un de ces amis est une drôle de façon de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi ?_

_Rogue s'est raclé la gorge, l'air à la fois surpris et gêné._

_- Si vous étiez si proches que ça, comment pourrait-il ne pas comprendre ? _

_- Je ne sais pas… je…_

_- Le rôle d'espion dans lequel tu t'es engagé demande un certain nombre de sacrifices et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui en fait malheureusement partie. En t'envoyant ici, l'Ordre le savait, tu le savais et Potter le savait sûrement lui aussi. Alors s'il ne comprend pas, s'il t'en veut de ce que tu as été contraint de faire, c'est simplement que c'est foutu imbécile._

_- Vous croyez ? ai-je demandé d'une voix qui m'a semblé honteusement désespérée._

_- J'en suis sûr. Ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui t'a beaucoup ébranlé et la blessure sera sans doute longue à cicatriser mais avec le temps tu arriveras à l'accepter, à vivre avec et à comprendre que ce n'était pas ta faute… _

_- Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je soufflé._

_- Sans doute, Draco, mais cela ne sert plus à rien de regretter. Tu es là maintenant alors il faut que tu ailles de l'avant…_

_Me sentant un peu plus léger, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui. _

_- Que vous est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ?_

_Il a soupiré._

_- J'ai été piégé par ta mère de la plus ignoble des façons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris que c'était moi qui t'avais caché depuis le début et j'ai été emprisonné dans les cachots du manoir, longuement torturé… mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien avoué de plus que ce que j'avais déjà avoué… si bien que le Seigneur des ténèbres en a conclu que je t'avais caché au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix uniquement parce que j'avais de l'affection pour toi et non parce que j'étais un espion. En toute logique, lorsque tu es réapparu comme une fleur, ils m'ont finalement relâché. Ajoute à cela que j'ai perdu pas loin de dix kilos et que j'attends désormais le moment propice pour étrangler ta mère. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?_

_Les yeux écarquillés, j'ai faiblement hoché la tête._

_- Bien ! s'est-il exclamé en se levant. Tu peux donc aller te coucher et dormir ! Tu auras les idées plus claires demain…_

_Obéissant, j'ai ôté mes chaussures et je me suis allongé tout habillé sur mon lit. Bien après qu'il ait quitté la pièce, je me suis rendu compte que Rogue n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné Matthew Stenson et ce qu'il avait fait pendant mon initiation. Est-ce que je l'avais rêvé ? Est-ce que j'avais imaginé avoir été ensorcelé pour me déculpabiliser ? Un nœud dans l'estomac, je me suis un peu plus recroquevillé dans un coin du lit et j'ai bientôt senti un corps chaud se blottir contre le mien. En fermant les yeux, j'ai goutté l'illusion que ce corps était celui de Harry même si les formes qui se pressaient contre mon dos étaient clairement féminines et même si le parfum fleuri qui émanait de la personne qui me serrait, me caressait doucement les cheveux, appartenait incontestablement à Lydia. _

_Les deux jours suivants, je les ai passé enfermé dans ma chambre et muré dans un silence obstiné mais Lydia ne s'est jamais laissée intimider par la froideur de mon regard. Souriant avec amusement de mon air agacé, elle s'asseyait en tailleur au bout de mon lit et passait de longues heures à me faire la conversation. Bien sûr, j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de lui jeter un sort de silence, histoire de diminuer un peu le volume de son babillage mais elle a malheureusement réussi à parer toute mes attaques avec une bonne humeur que je n'aurais certainement pas manifesté si on avait essayé de me faire taire de cette façon ! Lorsque j'ai réalisé que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais pas réduire son débit de paroles, j'ai commencé à l'écouter, à mettre des images sur ses souvenirs californiens, a rêvé des longues plages qu'elle me décrivait ou de l'océan qui bordait la villa de ses parents. C'est elle également qui m'a expliqué que je n'avais rien imaginé de ce qui s'était passé au manoir et que ce que son père avait fait, c'était elle qui le lui avait demandé. Cela seul a réussi à me faire sortir de mon mutisme._

_- Pourquoi ? lui ai-je demandé, abasourdi._

_- Parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu meurs ! a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Tu es la seule personne à peu près 'normale' que j'ai croisé ici depuis que je suis arrivée ! Et n'oublie pas que tu es mon futur mari potentiel ! _

_- Et ton père a accepté ça ? me suis-je étonné._

_- Il ne peut rien me refuser ! s'est-elle exclamée avec un sourire espiègle de petite fille gâtée. Et puis je crois qu'il t'aime bien. _

_- Il ne me connaît même pas !_

_- Quelle importance ? Je lui ai parlé de toi… il faut croire que ça suffit ! _

_Son visage s'est tordu en une moue suppliante._

_- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_

_J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et fait « non » de la tête. C'était vrai. Je ne lui ne lui en voulais pas. Grâce à elle et à son père, j'étais peut-être un assassin mais je l'étais contre mon gré et cela m'aidait un peu à vivre avec mes fantômes._

_Ravie et soulagée, elle m'a sauté au cou et embrassé la joue._

_- Tu sais quoi ? s'est-elle exclamée en se reculant. Nous allons sûrement retourner en Californie dans quelques semaines ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié à mon père la mission de réunir la communauté sorcière américaine et de la convaincre de rejoindre notre cause. Je crois même qu'il est en train de négocier avec ta mère pour que tu sois son assistant dans cette mission et que tu puisses nous accompagner là-bas._

_- Vraiment ? me suis-je exclamé en ouvrant de grands yeux._

_- Tu voudras venir ?_

_- Evidemment ! Il faudrait être sérieusement atteint pour avoir envie de rester ici ! me suis-je esclaffé._

Harry tourna rageusement la page. Il était en colère. Il était même tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait de rage et d'indignation, que ses joues chauffaient et que sa peau le démangeait. Comment cette vipère osait-elle essayer de prendre sa place auprès de Draco ? Et pourquoi Draco la laissait-il le réconforter quand lui ne pouvait pas le faire ? Prendre soin de lui quand il n'était pas là ? A ce moment-là pourtant, son miroir avait encore été intact. Il était soigneusement rangé dans la poche de son jean et ne le quittait jamais, mais Draco n'avait pas cherché à le joindre, acceptant au contraire la tendresse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et maintenant quoi ? Il tuait, partait, oubliait sa mission, l'oubliait _lui _? Harry savait bien qu'il était de mauvaise foi, qu'il aurait du se réjouir de savoir que Draco allait s'éloigner de l'épicentre de la guerre mais sa jalousie le rongeait tant qu'il avait envie de lui en vouloir, qu'il avait envie de lui reprocher la mort de Colin dont il n'avait jusque là rien su, de le blâmer parce que c'était plus facile que de se dire que, peut-être, Draco était en train de l'oublier.

**_28e jour_**

_Je pars pour la Californie demain et c'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce journal car je ne l'emmènerais pas avec moi. J'ai chargé le professeur Rogue de le garder en sécurité pendant quelques temps et ensuite de l'envoyer à Harry le jour de son anniversaire, non pas que je pense que cela fasse un cadeau approprié, mais le hibou de Rogue ne sera certainement pas le seul à converger vers la France et peut-être qu'alors il passera inaperçu. Rogue m'a montré comment lancer un sort pour que seul Harry puisse lire mon journal et pour que les pages restent blanches si jamais le courrier était ouvert à la frontière. Cela peut s'avérer utile. Je sais que seul Harry saura quoi en faire le moment venu et peut-être que cela l'aidera à comprendre et à me pardonner. Il me manque encore tellement. Plus que je l'aurais cru possible. Mais son miroir ne répond pas. J'ai bien essayé des dizaines de fois de le joindre, de lui expliquer, mais le miroir est toujours resté muet. Alors, parce que je sais que le sortilège fonctionnait correctement, je me dis Harry ne veut plus me parler. Peut-être qu'il a appris le rôle que j'ai joué dans la mort de Creevey et peut-être que cette fois-ci, il ne veut définitivement plus de moi. J'ai sans doute trop attendu._

_Puisque je ne peux plus être l'espion que je n'ai jamais vraiment été, puisque sans le miroir, je suis privé de tout contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai décidé que partir en Californie avec la famille de Lydia était la meilleure des solutions. Est-ce que ce départ n'est qu'une fuite de plus ? Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. _

_Mais il y a évidemment une contrepartie à ce départ : je vais devoir épouser Lydia. _

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. La respiration saccadée, il se força cependant à poursuivre.

_Je ne peux pas dire que cela me réjouisse particulièrement. En tout cas pas autant que cela réjouit Lydia ou que cela réjouit ma mère. Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai… mais c'est tout. L'idée de fonder une famille avec cette fille qui par bien des aspects ressemble encore à une enfant me semble presque aberrant mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que sa fraîcheur et sa joie de vivre arriveront peut-être à mettre un peu de couleurs dans ma vie qui en ce moment, semble se décliner en un sinistre camaïeu de gris. Peut-être que son enthousiasme et sa candeur arriveront un jour à me faire oublier Harry…_

_Le père de Lydia semble m'avoir pris sous son aile. Il m'a promis qu'en Californie, je mènerais la vie paisible dont j'ai toujours rêvé et tout ce qu'il me demande en échange, c'est de rendre sa fille heureuse. J'ai accepté. J'étais même prêt à dire oui à n'importe quoi pourvu que je quitte l'Angleterre, le manoir de ma famille, ma mère, Voldemort et tant pis si cet homme impressionnant et tellement sûr de lui, dont les intentions restent pour moi bien mystérieuses, me paraît encore insaisissable et donc potentiellement dangereux. Le fait que Voldemort ait accepté mon départ et qu'il montre une telle confiance envers le père de Lydia me laisse à penser que M. Stenson est sans doute un homme bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y parait et je sais que si je le déçois ou si je le trahis, il n'hésiteras pas à me dépecer à mains nus. _

_Partir, traverser un océan, quitter tout ce qui m'est familier, fait déjà naître en moi une forme de nostalgie. Je sais que je reviendrais sans doute dans quelques mois ou quelques années, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce à quoi ressemblera le monde que je connais à ce moment-là. J'espère juste qu'il tiendra toujours debout._

Harry crut pendant un moment que c'était la dernière phrase que Draco avait écrit dans son journal mais en tournant machinalement la page, il se rendit compte qu'il restait encore quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte et qui lui étaient adressés.

_Harry,_

_J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as pu penser de tout ce que tu viens de lire. Certaines choses, après relecture, me semblent assez peu cohérentes et très embrouillées. Je sais qu'il y a des ellipses que tu auras sans doute du mal à combler mais l'essentiel y est._

_Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu dois être très en colère contre moi, soit pour avoir courbé le dos devant Voldemort en acceptant sa marque sur mon bras, soit pour avoir choisi d'épouser une fille dont je ne suis même pas amoureux juste pour obtenir mon ticket de sortie, soit pour avoir cru que tu m'en voudrais et t'avoir quitté… Mais quoi que tu penses Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé… tu m'as toujours manqué… Je t'ai fait des promesses que je n'ai pas tenu, pris des décisions que je n'aurais peut-être pas du prendre mais il y a des souvenirs qui ne mentent pas. Et je garderais toujours au fond de moi celui d'une magnifique après-midi d'été où je me suis senti plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'espère que ce souvenir-là, tu le garderas, toi aussi. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs le seul souvenir de moi qui mérite d'être conservé…_

_D'ici quelques semaines, Rogue reviendra vers vous. En attendant, il te demande de te souvenir de ce qu'il t'a appris en cinquième année et surtout, de fermer ton esprit. J'espère de tout mon cœur que cela suffira et que tes cauchemars ne sont pas trop difficiles à supporter._

_J'espère que ceci n'est pas un adieu, Harry._

_Je t'aime._

_Draco. _

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou hurler, s'il était soulagé que Draco soit vivant ou s'il aurait préféré qu'il soit mort. Il referma le journal d'un geste sec, quitta sa chambre, descendit l'escalier, et arrivé dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'une table remplie de paquets cadeaux, il jeta le journal dans les flammes crépitantes de la cheminée. Draco pensait qu'il saurait quoi en faire ? Sans doute n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ! Il voulait être un Mangemort ? Parfait ! Il en resterait un. Définitivement.

Il reporta son regard sur ses amis, se disant que finalement, l'amour était une connerie, la pire qui soit et que seule l'amitié comptait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, refoula la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge… et leur sourit.

- Harry ? demanda Remus en s'approchant de lui.

- Ça va aller, répondit Harry, mais faites-moi juste une petite faveur : ne prononcez plus jamais son nom devant moi !

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Bon… je sais que vous me détestez… non, ne dites pas le contraire, je le sens d'ici… vous vous dites : « Pourquoi l'auteur éprouve-t-elle un tel besoin de les séparer et de les faire souffrir ? L'auteur serait-elle sadique ? » La réponse est oui, bien sûr ! lol ! Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc un peu surprenant, qui ne soit pas ce à quoi on s'attendait. Logiquement le valeureux Draco aurait du être un espion très courageux, il aurait du aider Harry à trouver les Horcruxes tout en lui faisant des déclarations enflammées par miroir interposé et ensemble ils auraient vaincu Voldemort. Tout est bien qui fini bien… Oui mais voilà, ça ne me plaisait pas. Alors j'ai corsé l'affaire, compliqué un peu les choses… trop peut-être, vous me direz… mais pas de panique… tout n'est pas terminé ! Il y a encore de l'espoir !

Bref, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé tout ça trop abracadabrant. Je sais qu'il se peut que certaines choses ne tiennent pas vraiment debout mais je n'ai plus le courage de les modifier. J'ai déjà mis beaucoup (trop !) de temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu de grosses pannes d'inspirations et des soucis personnels qui m'ont un peu miné le moral. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant. N'oubliez surtout pas de me laisser une review, même une toute petite… il n'y a rien de plus motivant !

Bisous à tous.

Sillia.


	12. Chapitre 12 : D'un monde à l'autre

**Chapitre 12**

**D'un monde à l'autre**

D'un geste impatient de la main, Jude Meadowes claqua la porte de son appartement sur la silhouette légèrement dégingandée d'un grand jeune homme brun. Il avait rencontré Ethan la veille au soir dans une boîte londonienne et la soirée s'était terminée comme elle se terminait toujours quand il buvait trop. Ce matin, en ouvrant les yeux, il avait trouvé son corps nu étendu près du sien, ce qui en disait bien davantage sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit que ne le faisaient ses souvenirs chaotiques. En partant, Ethan lui avait glissé son numéro de téléphone dans la main et, après un baiser furtif qui avait un goût mentholé de dentifrice, il avait dévalé les escaliers de l'immeuble et disparu. Mais Jude, qui se disait qu'à la lumière du jour, Ethan était décidément beaucoup moins séduisant que sous les spots multicolores, n'avait absolument aucune intention de le rappeler. Agacé, il chiffonna le morceau de papier et le jeta dans le premier tiroir qu'il trouva sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine et dans lequel se trouvaient déjà d'autres fragments de papier froissé qu'il avait abandonné là, puis oublié.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Jude se frotta les paupières, cherchant ainsi à dissiper la migraine qui s'était sournoisement logée entre ses deux yeux et lui martelait les tempes. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans des états pareils ?_ pensa-t-il en extirpant avec difficulté un verre propre de la pile de vaisselle qui débordait dangereusement de l'évier. C'était une question purement rhétorique. S'il se la posait chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec la gueule de bois, Jude n'y apportait jamais de réponse. Etait-ce par impression de solitude ? Pour combler un vide ? Juste pour s'amuser ? Qu'importe. Chaque matin, il se contentait d'avaler un cachet d'aspirine et passait à autre chose. Piétinant les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, il fila sous la douche et, la tête rejetée en arrière, il laissa l'eau tiède le laver de cette odeur désagréable, légèrement acide, qu'il sentait sur lui et qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les cheveux humides, il s'affala ensuite sur le divan et alluma la télévision. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà et sans que quiconque soit en mesure de l'expliquer, le pays semblait s'écrouler de toutes parts, et les informations qui monopolisaient l'antenne à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit ne faisaient qu'afficher tragédies, meurtres et destructions. Jude observa pendant un moment la mine catastrophée du journaliste qui gesticulait sur l'écran, debout devant une maison en flammes, et esquissa un sourire ironique. _Qu'ils s'estiment heureux, ces crétins, _pensa-t-il, _je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais eu autant de travail. _En tout cas, ce n'était pas cette lamentable démonstration de fausse compassionqui allait l'aider à améliorer son humeur. Il détestait les dimanches gris où l'ennui et la solitude le précipitaient dans une sorte de léthargie cafardeuse. En cette sinistre période, savoir la ville endormie et comme en suspension l'irritait, lui qui aimait le rythme effréné de la semaine et trépidant de la nuit, lui qui se délectait du bourdonnement constant des voitures au bas de sa rue, lui qui vivait dans les bars et les discothèques, là où la vie, joyeuse et débridée, grouillait, et lui donnait l'illusion que cette ville qu'il aimait tant, n'avait pas encore totalement perdu l'esprit.

Jude avait toujours été un oiseau de nuit et quelles que soient les circonstances, il refusait de rester cloîtrer chez lui à attendre que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. D'ailleurs à quoi fallait-il s'attendre ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il réfléchissait à ce qui était en train de se passer, Jude se disait que cela lui rappelait la drôle d'atmosphère qui régnait dans le pays les quelques années qui avaient précédé la mort de sa grand-mère, seize ans plus tôt, mais il balayait aussitôt cette idée, enterrait les souvenirs devenus vagues et lointains, retournait au présent, et son présent à lui, c'était ce qui allait se passer ce soir… et avec qui. Mais pour retrouver un semblant d'énergie, il avait encore besoin de dormir.

La démarche nonchalante, il retourna jusque dans sa chambre, ramassa en vitesse les vêtements qu'il avait porté la veille et qui étaient restés froissés sur le sol, débarrassa son lit de ses draps sales et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, désorienté, il constata que les derniers rayons de soleil étaient en train de disparaître derrière les toits de Londres, plongeant la ville dans une obscurité partielle. Il avait dormi toute la journée. Sur sa table de nuit, la lumière rougeoyante de son radioréveil annonçait 21h30 et le tintement de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans tout l'appartement.

Jude se leva en grommelant, traîna les pieds jusque dans le vestibule sans même prendre la peine de se vêtir davantage et ouvrit la porte. Sa mère, vêtue d'un strict tailleur noir, le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Pardon ? répliqua Jude en se frottant les yeux. Perplexe, il jeta un bref regard au calendrier accroché sur le mur du hall d'entrée et ouvrit grand les yeux, soudain paralysé d'horreur. On était le 4 août. Il venait donc d'avoir… trente ans. 

- Tu as l'air de sortir de ton lit, s'exclama sa mère sur un ton de reproche en essayant de lui aplatir les cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment d'une perspicacité ahurissante, maman ! railla Jude qui avait réussi à s'esquiver et s'effaçait désormais pour la laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle lui montra la boite à gâteau légèrement écrasée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de…

- De quoi ? la coupa sèchement Jude. De dire adieu à ma jeunesse glorieuse en soufflant quelques bougies ? D'avoir l'air heureux de vieillir ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu grandisses un peu ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur, répondit Jude avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais puisque tu m'as l'air décidée à parler de choses qui fâchent, pourquoi n'as tu pas traîné papa ou un de mes abrutis de frangins jusqu'ici, histoire que la fête soit parfaitement réussie ?

- Ils avaient autre chose à faire.

- Ouais, c'est ça, comme gerber sur le « style de vie sordide » du pédé de la famille, par exemple ?

Elle poussa un soupir agacé, posa le gâteau sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé, les bras croisés.

- Le problème, Jude, c'est que tu ne fais rien pour arranger la situation.

- Je n'y peux rien, sourit-il, les provoquer m'amuse !

- Mais peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de te montrer un peu plus compréhensif à leur égard et tu verrais que les choses peuvent encore s'arranger ! Ton père a juste un peu de mal à avaler la pilule…

- Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il aurait du l'avaler, maman ! rétorqua Jude, la joue agitée d'un léger tic nerveux, comme chaque fois qu'il parlait de son père. Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il m'a foutu à la porte ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, soupira-t-elle. Mais…

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, la coupa Jude, amer. Ce qui rend tout de suite la chose plus pardonnable.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, protesta-t-elle. Tu avais six mois quand on s'est rencontré, lui et moi, il ne pouvait _que_ te considérer comme son propre fils. Il t'adorait.

Jude alluma une cigarette et cala son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Jusqu'à un certain point, dit-il avec un bref sourire. Et c'est très étrange, maman, de t'entendre parler de moi au passé. Peut-être qu'un jour, il faudra que tu te rendes compte que je suis toujours le même. C'est simplement votre manière de me voir qui a changé.

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Mais, que veux-tu, ton père ne peut pas supporter l'idée que…

Elle ferma les paupières, très fort, et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

- Et toi ? demanda Jude, qui, lui, serrait les dents.

- Moi j'aurais aimé que tu me donnes des petits-enfants, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de sanglots contenus. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être heureux comme ça…

Jude se leva rageusement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- S'il te plaît, maman, ne recommence pas…

- Mais mets-toi un peu à notre place, gémit-elle en sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main.

- Mais est-ce que vous essayez, parfois, de vous mettre à la mienne ? Cela va faire des années que je n'ai pas vu papa ! Mes frères font comme si je n'existais plus ! Vous ne m'invitez même plus aux fêtes de famille !

- Tu détestes les fêtes de famille, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- A qui la faute ? cria Jude, hors de lui. Explique-moi pourquoi Sean ne m'a pas invité à son mariage l'été dernier, maman ? Parce que je lui fais honte ? Parce ce qu'après tout, je ne suis que son demi-frère ? Ou alors parce qu'il avait peur que je me tape son témoin ?

Elle se leva à son tour, les joues rouges d'indignation.

- Arrête ! hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de colère qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute…

- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? ricana Jude.

- Je suis venue parce que c'est ton anniversaire et si moi je ne te le souhaite pas, qui le fera ?

- Tu as raison, maman, sans doute personne !

Elle soupira et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais Jude se recula brusquement.

- Dans une vie, trente ans est un cap, mon chéri, et si tu essayais de devenir raisonnable et de t'engager dans une vraie relation avec quelqu'un au lieu de t'enfoncer dans ta… vie de… de… débauche, tu serais tellement moins seul…

- Mais si je suis seul, maman, c'est parce que vous l'avez voulu comme ça ! répondit Jude, la voix basse, le regard perçant. Et puis, merde, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Que je me trouve un gentil petit mari, histoire de jouer à la parfaite petite épouse ?

- Tu n'as donc jamais envie d'autre chose ?

- Comme quoi ? M'endormir tous les soirs auprès de la même personne ? Se cuisiner de bons petits plats jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par devenir gros et gras ? Les mots d'amour, les petits-déjeuners au lit, la mauvaise haleine au réveil, les fleurs, le mariage, les promesses, qui ça peut bien encore faire rêver ?

- Cela fait rêver les gens normaux...

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis _pas_ normal ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- En effet, oui.

Jude secoua la tête et souffla distraitement un nuage de fumée.

- Tu sais, dit-il alors, parfois, lorsque je t'écoute déballer ce genre de conneries, je me dis que papa a fait du bon travail, qu'il t'a bien éduquée, mais que par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui doit probablement être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe.

- De qui tu me parles ? De ma mère ?

- Et de qui d'autre ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, comme si Jude l'avait frappée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Après toutes ces années ?

- Est-ce qu'il ne t'arrive jamais de penser à elle ? s'étonna Jude en arquant les sourcils. A ce qu'a été ta vie avant d'épouser papa ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Même pas en ce moment ? insista Jude.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu n'allumes donc jamais la télé, maman ? s'étonna Jude. Avant sa mort, il se passait exactement la même chose que ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant !

Elle leva brusquement les mains vers son visage, comme si elle avait cherché à se boucher les oreilles mais, se rendant compte de la puérilité de son geste, elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se dirigea vers la porte à petits pas précipités.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle.

- Et bien je te remercie pour le gâteau, le sermon et les conseils, maman, mais de toute façon, j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir ! s'exclama Jude, resté seul au milieu du salon, alors que la porte d'entrée claquait bruyamment.

**0°0°0**

Vers 23h, alors qu'il entrait dans une boîte gay du centre de Londres, la colère de Jude n'était pas encore complètement retombée. A l'intérieur, la musique était si forte qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser et la chaleur tellement intense qu'il se sentit enfermé dans une étuve presque douloureuse. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar, satisfait de voir les têtes se retourner sur son passage, soulagé de sentir sur lui les regards avides qui le suivaient. Il avait peut-être trente ans, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé.

_Soigner le mal par le mal_, pensa t-il en commandant une vodka.

Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de guérir sa migraine mais cela l'aidait toujours à se détendre, à se perdre dans le brouhaha des voix, à s'immerger dans le son percutant de la musique, les odeurs mêlées qui envahissaient la salle et à s'oublier un peu lui-même, aussi, sans doute.

- Alors, Jude, on noie son chagrin dans l'alcool ? fit une voix familière dans son dos.

- Tu vois, Andy, je crois que c'est plutôt son grand âge qu'il essaye de noyer mais vue sa jolie petite gueule de trentenaire, je dirais qu'il n'y a rien à faire, son mal est visiblement incurable…

- … et son enveloppe charnelle vouée au flétrissement…

- … il semblerait que, finalement, notre Jude ne soit pas immortel !

Jude fit volte-face et gratifia ses amis d'un regard noir.

- Vous êtes vraiment hilarants, tous les deux ! siffla-t-il alors que Todd et Andy, souriants, le regardaient avec une innocence feinte tout en balançant la tête au rythme de la musique. Regardez un peu autour de vous et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Ils obéirent de bonne grâce.

- Des mecs qui te mâtent, répondit Andy en haussant les épaules.

- Exactement Andy ! pointa Jude. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ils font toujours ça…

Jude fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Et bien moi je vais te dire pourquoi, c'est parce que quoi que vous pensiez tous les deux, la trentaine arrive à me rendre encore plus sexy que je ne l'étais déjà…

Andy éclata de rire.

- J'admire ta modestie, ironisa-t-il.

- D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où _moi_ j'ai eu trente ans ? questionna Todd en haussant les sourcils.

Andy secoua la tête, amusé.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble même qu'il te considérait comme un pauvre cadavre en sursis qui ferait tout aussi bien de s'achever lui-même au lieu de continuer à venir draguer en boîte.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais !

- Mais ça c'est parce que la trentaine ne va pas à tout le monde, mon pauvre Todd, répondit Jude en examinant sa chemise bariolée d'un air exagérément écœuré, surtout quand, comme toi, on a absolument aucun goût vestimentaire ! Et regarde-moi cette coiffure…

Il feignit d'être parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût et ses amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Content de voir que la vieillesse ne t'a fait perdre ta verve, constata Todd.

- Ni ma verge, d'ailleurs, merci mon Dieu ! répliqua Jude.

Un sourire au coin de la bouche, Andy leva les yeux au plafond, alors que Todd, de son côté, était secoué d'un interminable fou rire.

- Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? le questionna Andy en commandant une bière, ses yeux pleins d'espoirs fixés sur le barman, un grand blond à la musculature impressionnante.

- Comme toutes les autres, répondit Jude d'un air blasé.

- De là où j'étais hier soir, il avait l'air plutôt mignon, dit Andy.

- Tu devais être trop occupé toi-même pour l'avoir bien regardé parce que de là où moi j'étais, c'est à dire près, très près, il était vraiment d'une affligeante banalité et je ne te raconte même pas à la lumière du jour ! Je devais vraiment être désespéré !

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et grimaça légèrement.

- Et j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un à ce point dépourvu d'inventivité. Il me semble même que je me suis ennuyé…

Il soupira.

- Pour ce que je m'en souviens en tout cas, acheva-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, le sermonna gentiment Andy en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Et pourquoi ça, _maman _? lui demanda Jude en avalant une longue gorgée brûlante de vodka, le regard provocateur.

- Qui sait avec qui tu vas rentrer cette fois-ci…

Sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami, Jude scruta les visages autour de lui et constata qu'un jeune homme, accoudé au bar un peu plus loin, jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil nerveux dans sa direction. Il avait des cheveux noirs et légèrement hirsutes, un beau visage aux traits délicats, de grands yeux brillants et quelque chose d'étrange, qui s'apparentait sans doute à de la mélancolie ou de la tristesse, qui suintait de son regard et le rendait singulier, intense.

- Avec lui, répondit Jude en pointant un doigt décidé dans sa direction.

- Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

- Vas-te faire foutre, Andy ! répliqua Jude.

Andy lui adressa immédiatement un large sourire réjoui.

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en roulant des yeux, puis il se dirigea vers la piste de danse en se déhanchant, accompagné de Todd qu'il tirait par le poignet et qui renversa de ce fait la moitié de son verre sur sa chemise.

Jude secoua la tête avec amusement et alla s'installer à côté du jeune homme.

- Salut, dit-il, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je viens, répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

- Et tu as l'intention de passer toute la soirée seul dans ton coin ?

- Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?

Le ton de sa voix était plein de sous-entendus mais sur la surface miroitante du bar, ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement.

- Danser, pour commencer, proposa Jude.

Il avala d'une traite le reste de sa vodka, écrasa sa cigarette et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Ce dernier protesta d'abord à demi-mot, essayant de retirer sa main prisonnière en tirant sur son bras, mais il sembla perdre l'usage de sa voix quand Jude posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et se colla contre lui. Son corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique, il se pencha en avant et sa bouche frôla son oreille.

- Je m'appelle Jude.

Le garçon leva vers lui un regard fuyant et la lumière rouge des projecteurs se refléta un moment dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Harry, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pendant de longues minutes, soûlé par le bruit de la musique, la rumeur des voix, le parfum sucré qui effleurait ses narines, Jude dansa avec Harry comme il aurait pu danser avec n'importe quel autre homme. Pour quelle raison l'avait-il choisit, lui, plutôt qu'un autre, il n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait de jolis yeux mais il savait bien qu'il aurait pu trouver plus beau ou plus musclé que lui. Alors pourquoi _lui_ plutôt que le beau blond qui lui faisait de l'œil un peu plus loin ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était jeune et que savoir qu'il pouvait lui plaire le rassurait ou simplement par intuition ?

Jude regarda les quelques gouttes de sueur qui tombaient des cheveux de Harry glisser le long de l'arête de son nez, s'arrêter une fraction de seconde dans le creux formé au-dessus de sa bouche avant, finalement, de suivre le bombement de ses lèvres et de disparaître entre elles. Jude imagina les bulles d'eau salée se dissoudre sur sa langue et il eut envie d'y goûter, de sentir le sel envahir sa propre bouche. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps à chercher à comprendre, à justifier son attirance, son comportement, ses envies ? Est-ce que les déblatérassions de sa mère lui montaient finalement au cerveau ? N'en déplaise à sa famille, il l'aimait, sa « vie de débauche », il l'aimait exactement comme elle était, bordélique et imprévisible.

Jude avait l'habitude d'être direct, de ne pas s'encombrer de formules de politesses aussi stupides qu'inutiles pour arriver à ses fins, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit, alors il se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Aussitôt, il sentit le corps de Harry se crisper dans ses bras et sa bouche close demeura immobile contre la sienne. Mécontent, Jude ouvrit les yeux, rencontra brièvement ceux, ronds et pleins d'inquiétude du garçon et il accentua encore la pression, cherchant une réponse à son baiser, un mouvement, et progressivement, les pupilles fixes qui le dévisageaient se rassurèrent, les muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu sous ses doigts et les lèvres chaudes bougèrent doucement contre les siennes.

Ils s'immobilisèrent sur la piste de danse et le baiser devint brusquement avide, passionné. Jude sentit le besoin désespéré du garçon se déverser dans son corps, comme s'il avait longuement été réfréné, enfermé. Les mains de Harry étaient plongées dans ses cheveux et son cœur battait à tout rompre contre le sien, faisant écho aux palpations régulières de la musique. Jude entendait les soupirs, sentait le souffle saccadé qui glissait sur sa peau. Dieu que c'était bon !

Lorsqu'il se recula, Harry le regarda avec des yeux brillants, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées. Il s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras, balaya machinalement les mèches humides de la frange désordonnée qui la couvrait, dévoilant ainsi une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Jude la fixa quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu causer un tracé aussi net, aussi curieux, mais Harry surprit son regard et rabattit brusquement ses cheveux.

- Il y a trop de monde et trop de bruit, ici, tu n'es pas d'accord ? dit Jude d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Si… bien sûr… mais…

- Alors peut-être qu'on serait mieux chez moi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ici, qui te plaît plus que moi ? demanda Jude en faisant un grand geste de la main en direction de la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme fit « non » de la tête, sans même avoir regardé une seule fois autour de lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? demanda Jude.

Il lui embrassa le cou et sous sa langue et ses lèvres, la peau était tendre, infiniment douce et il dut se faire violence pour s'en arracher. _Encore un peu de_ _patience,_ pensa-t-il. Il tendit la main vers Harry et attendit qu'il prenne une décision. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, le garçon posa sa main dans la sienne, ouverte et pleine de promesses. Impatient, Jude entrelaça leurs doigts et l'entraîna vers la sortie, se frayant un passage parmi la foule bouillonnante et joyeuse. En passant, il fit un signe de la main et un sourire goguenard à Andy qui leva la tête au dessus de la mêlée pour apercevoir sa nouvelle « victime » comme il avait l'habitude d'appeler chacune de ses « pauvres conquêtes sans défenses ».

- Ma voiture est là-bas, dit Jude en sortant ses clés de la poche de son jean.

- Et tu es sûr que tu peux conduire ? demanda Harry en resserrant sa chemise autour de lui alors que l'air frais et humide de la nuit les enveloppait de sa moiteur glacée, contrastant violemment avec la fournaise qui régnait à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

- Evidemment ! répliqua Jude en ouvrant la portière. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas conduire ?

- Ce n'est pas de la vodka que tu as bu tout à l'heure ? insista Harry qui se tenait immobile à quelques mètres de la voiture, l'air réticent.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde a l'air décidé à m'empêcher de boire ? s'exclama Jude d'un ton agacé. C'est un complot ?

- Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi vivant, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, Harvey, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens…

Jude se tut quelques secondes et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- De _tous _mes moyens ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le garçon leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

- Pas Harvey… Harry, le corrigea-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Jude en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit au volant de la voiture, fit bruyamment ronfler le moteur, boucla sa ceinture puis, par la fenêtre ouverte, il se pencha vers Harry et haussa les sourcils.

- Alors, tu restes planté là ou tu viens ?

**0°0°0**

Depuis le mémorable jour de son anniversaire, Harry avait passé une grande partie de son temps à ruminer ses idées noires en faisant semblant d'aller bien, un joli sourire de façade placardé sur son visage pour cacher le sentiment d'abandon, tellement familier, qui pesait sur son estomac. Il avait même essayé de se convaincre que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait très bien trouver, lui aussi, une jolie fille avec qui se marier et fonder une famille. Après tout, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ces dernières années, lorsqu'il s'était projeté dans le futur, s'il s'était volontiers imaginé dans la peau d'un mari aimant ou d'un père attentif, jamais, non jamais, il n'aurait cru possible qu'il devienne un jour l'amant d'un homme. Alors peut-être que l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour Draco n'avait finalement été qu'une confusion passagère, une simple question de personne, pas de sexe. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement _imaginé_ que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour…

Harry était rentré en Angleterre dès le lendemain de son anniversaire. Bronzés, joyeux, excités à l'idée de rentrer chez eux, ses amis avaient été certains que Remus les emmenaient passer le reste de leurs vacances au Terrier mais lorsqu'ils avait atterri devant la grille du château de Poudlard, ils avaient bien été obligés de se rendre à l'évidence : leur été insouciant, si loin de la guerre qu'il aurait presque été facile de l'oublier, était bel et bien terminé. Hermione avait immédiatement poussé un petit cri surpris mais ravi alors que de leur côté Fred, George, Ron et Ginny avaient eu du mal à cacher leur déception. Le château, qui avait cessé d'être une école au moment de la mort de Dumbledore, abritait désormais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus leur avait expliqué que c'était le seul endroit vraiment protégé qu'ils possédaient et qu'ils y seraient en sécurité.

Alors qu'il observait les tourelles qui se découpaient dans le ciel gris, Harry s'était à peine étonné de son absence de réaction. Il avait simplement pensé : _là ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça va changer à ce qui m'attend désormais ?_ Mais une fois à l'intérieur du château, alors que la grande porte d'entrée claquait lourdement dans son dos, ses fantômes étaient vite venus le rattraper. Une boule de la taille d'un ballon de football dans l'estomac, il avait longuement erré dans les couloirs obscurs et silencieux, l'écho de ses pas accompagnant le bas murmure des tableaux, incapable de savoir s'il était content d'être là ou s'il aurait préféré ne jamais revenir, tant cet endroit, sans Dumbledore, semblait dépourvu d'âme et de sens.

Dans son ancien dortoir, ses amis s'installaient déjà en bavardant. Alors que Ron déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre que le principal avantage de se trouver à Poudlard c'était d'avoir le terrain de Quidditch pour eux tous seuls, Harry, lui, s'était immobilisé sur le seuil du dortoir, incapable du moindre geste. Devant lui, Fred était allongé sur le lit de Dean avec sa nonchalance habituelle, les bras croisés derrière la tête et la mort récente de son ancien camarade avait alors frappé Harry de plein fouet, comme si on l'avait soudainement assommé avec une lourde pierre. Le bruit des voix avait cessé et réalisant sans doute ce qui était en train de se passer, Fred s'était vivement levé du lit, le regard inquiet. « Est-ce que tu veux que je m'installe ailleurs ? » lui avait-il demandé mais Harry avait lentement secoué la tête. « Je crois que le laisser vide serait encore pire » avait-il répondu. Il s'était alors détourné et avait finalement déposé ses propres affaires sur son lit, essayant de ne pas penser qu'un autre élève ne retrouverait jamais son dortoir. Trop absorbé par la trahison de Draco, Harry n'avait jamais eu le temps de penser à Colin mais ici, il était difficile de ne pas le faire. Harry avait inspiré profondément et ouvert les rideaux rouges. Hedwige, qui était tranquillement installée sur son oreiller, l'avait alors accueilli avec un hululement affectueux.

Pendant les deux jours suivants, Harry avait été beaucoup trop occupé pour se laisser aller à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il avait repris un entraînement intensif avec Tonks et passé avec succès son permis de Transplanage. Il s'était également réconcilié avec Ron, une fois de plus et, les deux pieds à nouveau solidement ancrés dans la réalité de la guerre, il avait finalement pu reconsidérer la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore. Parce qu'il avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion, Harry aurait eu envie de partir tout de suite, n'importe où, juste pour bouger, faire quelque chose, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Et je peux savoir par où tu as l'intention de commencer tes recherches, Harry ? lui avait-elle demandé, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque.

- Je n'ai pas changé mes plans, Hermione, avait-il répondu en tournant distraitement la page d'un livre qu'il faisait semblant d'étudier depuis près d'une heure. J'irais d'abord à Godric Hollow.

Hermione avait alors poussé le genre de soupir indulgent dont elle avait le secret et qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon puis refermé l'épais volume poussiéreux qu'elle était en train de consulter, avant de se pencher vers lui, le regard prudent.

- Harry, je _sais_ que tu éprouves le besoin de voir la maison où a vécu ta famille, où tes parents sont morts, et d'aller sur leur tombe, il n'y a rien de plus compréhensible, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi et je pense que ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Pour le moment en tout cas.

- Et tu peux me dire ce qui, à partir de maintenant, ne sera _pas_ dangereux ? avait riposté Harry avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

- Harry, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, dans l'immédiat, Godric Hollow n'est pas notre priorité. Tu sais comme moi que c'est un lieu plus symbolique qu'autre chose…

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle le rôle essentiel que joue la symbolique dans l'esprit tordu de Voldemort ? avait répliqué Harry, qui serrait les poings sur la table.

- Non, avait répondu Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine. Seulement je ne pense pas que ces ruines, car ce sont des ruines, puissent nous apprendre quoi que ce soit de vraiment intéressant sur les Horcruxes. Sachant pertinemment que tu y reviendras un jour où l'autre, Voldemort pourrait très bien t'y avoir tendu un piège mais surtout, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'y laisser un Horcruxe qui puisse être trouvé, même s'il est caché et protégé de tous les sorts que tu veux ! Sans compter que tous ses Horcruxes avaient été créés bien avant qu'il ne tue tes parents, sauf Nagini, je te l'accorde, mais dans ce cas précis, il n'avait pas besoin de lui créer un quelconque sanctuaire pour le vénérer ou le protéger puisqu'il est constamment à ses côtés. En ce qui concerne la symbolique, Harry, avoue qu'elle est surtout très forte pour nous, car c'est le lieu de sa première grande défaite, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Voldemort, lui, en soit particulièrement fier et l'affectionne autant qu'il affectionne des endroits liés à sa famille ou son héritage. Après tout, il y est mort, d'une certaine manière en tout cas et surtout, il n'a pas réussi à t'y tuer, ce qui est une sorte de démonstration de faiblesse. Or, tu sais très bien le genre de rapport que Voldemort entretient avec ses propres faiblesses. Et si toutes ces raisons ne sont pas encore suffisantes pour toi, Harry, je rajouterais que, même si ça ne te plaît pas, je pense que ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi d'y aller.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui avait demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils, impressionné malgré lui par les arguments implacables de son amie.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Draco, tu es encore trop fragile et cet endroit possède une très forte charge émotionnelle. Alors, je ne crois pas que tu serais…

- Capable de la supporter ? l'avait coupée Harry, dont les joues s'étaient vivement empourprées.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

Désormais nettement moins impressionné, Harry avait pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour se forcer à garder son sang froid.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je pense qu'il faut avant tout que l'on découvre qui est R.A.B. Je suis sûre que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer, que c'est la clé de tout le reste…

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on a toujours rien trouvé, Hermione ? s'était énervé Harry. On ne va quand même pas y passer tout l'été !

- Si on a déjà perdu tout ce temps, Harry, ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute, avait doucement répondu Hermione en lui lançant un regard en biais. Et partir au hasard, sans plan ni préparation serait stupide, inutile et suicidaire. Je pensais que l'expérience t'avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Je trouve ça très délicat de ta part de me rappeler ce genre de choses…

- Oh mais je ne te parle pas de Sirius, Harry, avait soufflé Hermione en le regardant par-dessus son livre, je te parle du journal de Draco que tu as si promptement décidé de brûler sans même nous avoir demandé notre avis.

- Il m'était destiné ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais du vous demander votre avis !

- Et tu penses vraiment que Draco te l'avait confié pour que tu le détruises ? Tu as agi sous le coup de la colère, encore une fois, et tu n'as pas réfléchi, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait…

Harry avait alors détourné le regard. Evidemment qu'il regrettait ! Mais pas parce que le journal aurait pu disculper Draco si on venait un jour à l'accuser du meurtre de Colin, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, mais parce qu'il contenait des fragments de leur histoire, des mots qui lui étaient adressés et des « je t'aime » qui auraient pu lui certifier que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

- Je prends ça pour un aveu, avait dit Hermione. Et je crois tu comprends pourquoi il vaut mieux que tu me laisses gérer ça.

- C'est _ma_ mission, Hermione ! avait protesté Harry.

- Et bien, il était peut-être temps que tu t'en souviennes ! s'était écrié Hermione. Je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines n'a pas été facile pour toi, seulement tu t'es laissé complètement débordé, Harry, et ta mission tu l'as volontairement reléguée au second plan alors même que Dumbledore en avait fait sa priorité, _ta_ priorité. Et pendant toutes ces semaines où tu pleurais sur ton sort, enfermé dans ta chambre, moi j'ai travaillé pour cette mission, j'ai passé des jours entiers à faire des recherches, et Ron aussi. Dans tout ça, tu as finalement été le moins impliqué de nous trois !

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu oses me dire ça !

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de l'entendre mais tu as besoin qu'on te secoue, Harry, et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités ! Tu vas peut-être me trouver cruelle, mais je pense que tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation !

Harry avait croisé les bras avec colère.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, nous sommes en guerre ! Alors je crois que tu as très mal choisi ton moment pour te jeter dans les bras de Draco et oublier tout le reste ! Tu aurais du te douter que ça ne pouvait que mal finir ! Tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut, Harry, après la guerre, pour être amoureux...

- Il faudrait que j'y survive, pour ça.

- Alors donne-toi les moyens d'y survivre !

- Donc, si je t'écoute, il faudrait que je mette ma vie sentimentale entre parenthèses ! Pour devenir quoi ? Une machine ? Un héros ? Je veux bien que ce ne soit pas un gros sacrifice pour toi mais…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire là dedans !

- Vraiment ? avait souri Harry. Alors dis-moi un peu ce que tu attends pour parler à Ron de tes sentiments ? Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Mais je crois tu fais fausse route. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'y a jamais eu de moment plus idéal pour être amoureux, parce que c'est peut-être notre toute dernière chance ! Alors peut-être qu'en ce qui me concerne c'était court et que maintenant je le paie, mais je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu et même si je suis en colère, même si je lui en veux, même si ça fait mal, quelque part je me dis que ça en valait la peine ! Bien sûr, je te l'accorde, j'ai sans doute mis de côtés certaines choses que j'aurais du faire passer en priorité mais t'oublier toi-même dans tes bouquins, tes recherches, n'est pas non plus une solution, parce que personne ne te demande d'être plus forte que nous tous, Hermione. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisse faire ! Prépare donc notre mission dans les plus petits détails si ça te rassure, mais dis-toi bien que tu ne pourras jamais tout prévoir, jamais. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Cédric serait assassiné dans ce putain de cimetière, que Sirius mourrait ce soir-là au Département des Mystères ou que Dumbledore se ferait tuer par un des hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance. La vie est comme ça, Hermione. Tu ne pourras jamais tout contrôler.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione ce jour-là était vrai. Ses deux amis passaient leur temps à se chercher des yeux sans jamais vraiment se trouver. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des années, s'aimaient sans être capable de se le dire, de se le montrer et Harry se disait qu'ils perdaient un temps qui n'avait jamais été aussi précieux. Cette histoire d'amour qu'il avait vécu avec Draco, car s'en était une et sans doute même la plus belle qu'il vivrait jamais, ferait à jamais partie de lui. Et même si elle avait des bons et des mauvais côtés, Harry ne reniait rien. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas tort : il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Pour guérir, avancer. Combien de temps était-il donc resté avec Draco ? Un peu plus d'une semaine ? Est-ce qu'une relation aussi courte et chaotique valait vraiment la peine qu'il se mette dans des états pareils ? _Ce n'était pas juste court et chaotique_, avait soufflé une petite voix dans sa tête mais Harry s'était empressé de la faire taire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le dortoir était devenu silencieux, Harry s'était habillé en vitesse. Malhabilement, il avait entassé ses oreillers sous les draps et les couvertures de telle sorte que si l'un de ses amis avait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller avant qu'il ne soit rentré, il penserait sûrement qu'il était encore en train de dormir. Avant s'envelopper dans sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry avait surpris sur lui les yeux ambrés et sévères d'Hedwige. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » avait-il soufflé dans la pénombre. Alors qu'il disparaissait sous la cape, Hedwige s'était contentée de cligner de ses yeux ronds et Harry avait quitté le château par le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. La solution qu'il avait choisi pour oublier n'était sans doute pas la meilleure qu'il avait eue, c'était même celle qui lui ressemblait le moins, mais il n'en avait à ce moment-là pas trouvé d'autre… et il avait besoin de savoir…

**0°0°0**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Flatté par l'intérêt que Jude manifestait à son égard, il avait réagi sur un coup de tête, un coup de sang, n'obéissant nullement à sa raison mais à la pression d'un organe qui se situait bien plus bas dans son anatomie. Cependant, alors que Jude claquait la porte de son appartement derrière lui en chantonnant et jetait sa veste en cuir sur l'un des canapés du salon, Harry n'était soudain plus aussi certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même et se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Faire l'amour avec le garçon dont il était amoureux avait été une chose, une très belle chose, mais coucher avec un inconnu, aussi affolant soit-il, en était une autre, bien plus terrifiante.

De son côté, Jude semblait avoir senti son appréhension. Il s'approcha de lui, le regard perçant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et Harry le trouva beau, incroyablement beau. Ses yeux avaient cette teinte étrange et chaude de caramel fondu, ses traits une harmonie sensuelle, ses cheveux châtain étaient légèrement cuivrés par le soleil et sa bouche semblait avoir été dessinée par une main de maître. Au coin de ses paupières, de petites rides d'expression, indiscernables tant que l'on ne se trouvait pas aussi près que lui-même l'était semblaient avoir été esquissées par ce sourire large et franc qui les plissaient. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Vingt-cinq ? Peut-être même trente ans ? Et que pouvait-il bien lui trouver, à lui, si jeune et tellement banal ?

D'un mouvement leste, Jude se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et, les yeux rivés sur son torse nu, Harry sentit une chaleur familière lui brûler les joues. Jude était mince, certes, mais les courbes douces et rondes de ses muscles, la peau mate qui semblait briller sous la lumière artificielle le rendaient outrageusement séduisant. Il n'avait peut-être pas la classe glaciale ou l'élégance nonchalante qui lui plaisaient tellement chez Draco mais tout en lui semblait follement érotique, depuis la lueur suggestive qui faisait pétiller son œil jusqu'à l'affolante cambrure de ses reins.

- A toi, lui dit-il en laissant tomber le vêtement au sol.

Alors qu'il ôtait les boutons de sa chemise avec ses doigts tremblants, Harry se rappela la pudeur maladive, l'anxiété paralysante qu'il avait ressenti en se déshabillant devant Draco, se demandant pourquoi la chose était soudainement devenue facile. Mais la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : le regard que Draco portait sur lui, la manière dont il contemplait son corps, avait compté plus que tout mais avec Jude il n'avait pas à s'encombrer de sentiments ou d'arrière-pensées. Tout était une question d'impulsion, d'instant présent.

Sa chemise glissa doucement sur le sol et avec un sourire en coin, Jude se baissa lentement, enleva ses chaussures qu'il envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce, puis ses doigts défirent hâtivement le bouton qui fermait son jean et abaissèrent la fermeture éclair. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes et Jude l'écarta d'un geste impatient de son pied. Puis, d'un léger mouvement de la tête, il incita Harry à en faire de même.

Harry obéit frileusement, mais bien vite, plus déshabillé qu'habillé, il se perdit dans le baiser féroce qui captura son souffle et ses peurs, l'enferma dans un cocon de chaleur humide, lui fit presque perdre la sensation du sol sous ses pieds. Fébrile, il goûta la brûlure sur sa peau, la sensation de sa langue qui caressait la sienne et il s'agrippa aux épaules nues de cet homme magnifique qui l'embrassait, le tenait serré contre son corps dénudé, les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches et Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit son érection pressée contre celle de Jude à travers le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements. Alors peut-être que c'était fou, peut-être que c'était trop tôt et qu'il le regretterait, mais à cet instant, il le voulait, désespérément .

Sans rompre le baiser, Jude le souleva de terre, les bras refermés sur sa taille et Harry entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, alors que Jude le portait jusque dans sa chambre.

- Tu es drôlement léger, constata-t-il en le déposant sur le lit.

Harry eut un vague sourire et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai toujours été trop maigre, dit-il, le souffle saccadé, alors que la langue de Jude suivait avec amusement le dessin de ses côtes saillantes.

- Je dois dire que ça a son charme, chuchota-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants, le menton posée quelques centimètres au-dessus de son nombril.

Harry tendit la main vers lui et écarta avec douceur les mèches de cheveux cuivrés qui tombaient dans ses yeux. Il vit à ce moment-là quelque chose changer radicalement dans le regard de Jude. Etait-ce de la surprise ou bien de l'appréhension qui l'assombrissait, le rendait méfiant ? S'était-il montré trop tendre ? Jude repoussa vivement sa main avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec avidité, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre que s'il était là, ce n'était pas pour ce genre de démonstrations d'affection. Et même si Harry fut quelques secondes déboussolé et réticent, il lui rendit son baiser avec la même force, la même faim, comme pour lui dire que, oui, d'accord, il avait compris et que si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors très bien, il le voulait aussi.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, chuchota Jude contre son cou et Harry respira discrètement le parfum de ses cheveux, la légère odeur de tabac qui imprégnait sa peau.

Il sentit les mains de Jude glisser doucement sous l'élastique de son boxer et il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Draco dirait de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il les rouvrit très rapidement, car paupières closes, il était beaucoup plus facile de quitter la réalité pour retrouver ses fantasmes, de visualiser d'autres mains, plus blanches et plus douces, tellement plus aimantes, à la place de celles qui continuaient à caresser son corps là où personne d'autre que Draco ne l'avait jamais caressé. Mais bientôt, les yeux grands ouverts et le dos cambré, Harry ne fut plus capable de penser à rien, si ce n'est à continuer à respirer.

- On dirait bien que toi aussi, murmura Jude, un sourire dans la voix, et d'une main, il l'incita à se retourner.

_Merlin_, pensa frénétiquement Harry, le souffle court, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller alors que Jude lui ôtait son ultime vêtement. _Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ?_

Il sentait les caresses de ses mains et de sa langue le long de son dos et plus bas encore, le souffle chaud et haché de Jude sur sa nuque, ses bras qui prenaient appui de chaque côté de son corps pour finalement entrer en lui, très lentement, et tout devenait soudainement familier ; même la douleur, il la connaissait. Alors, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas Draco, mais les sensations, elles, n'étaient pas vraiment différentes.

Et comme il était facile, finalement, de réussir à s'oublier, de ne plus penser à rien. Harry aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais : la lente montée du plaisir, les lèvres de Jude dans son cou, sa bouche qui aspirait sa peau, ses râles dans son oreille, ses cheveux humides contre sa joue. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps et il s'accrochait désespérément à toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, cherchant vainement à les retenir, mais elles glissaient entre ses doigts, débordaient de toutes parts…

**0°0°0**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Un rayon de soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre lui chatouillait le nez et quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui secouer l'épaule. Il leva la tête de l'oreiller en gémissant et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Penché au-dessus de lui, Jude le regardait, les sourcils arqués et un sourire qui n'avait rien de vraiment plaisant sur les lèvres. Il portait un élégant costume noir, une chemise d'un rouge vif et une cravate de la même couleur. De là où il était, Harry pouvait même sentir le parfum raffiné de son after-shave. Sachant pertinemment qu'un baiser ou une étreinte en guise de bonjour étaient définitivement exclus, il lui retourna simplement un sourire hésitant, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Pour toute réponse, Jude brandit une enveloppe épaisse et l'agita sous son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry s'assit péniblement dans le lit et d'une main, essaya de dénouer le drap qui s'était entortillé autour de ses jambes.

- Une lettre, répondit-il et les sourcils de Jude se haussèrent encore un peu plus.

- En effet, dit-il lentement, c'est une putain de lettre _à ton nom, _cachetée _à la cire_, que j'ai trouvé en me réveillant sous _ma_ porte d'entrée. Une explication, peut-être ?

Confus, Harry secoua prudemment la tête.

- Harry Potter, c'est bien toi, non ? insista Jude.

- Euh… oui… mais…

- Quelqu'un sait que tu es là ?

- Bien sûr que non, balbutia Harry.

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua Jude. Tu t'écris à toi-même ?

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

- Donc ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est moi qui l'ouvre ? demanda Jude en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Il brisa le sceau de cire et Harry grimaça, protesta à demi-mot et tendit finalement le bras pour récupérer sa lettre mais Jude s'était déjà emparé d'un morceau de parchemin grossièrement plié en deux. Avec un léger sourire, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à lire à voix haute.

- Harry, je ne sais pas où tu es passé mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Ils sont tous persuadés que tu as disparu et s'apprêtent à envoyer des Aurors à ta recherche. Moi je pense simplement que tu as décidé de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide et irresponsable. Cela commence à devenir une habitude. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que la mère de Ron fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou finisse par inonder le château à force de pleurer, je te conseille de ramener tes fesses. Et vite. Hermione. P.S : J'espère que le hibou de Ron t'aura mordu les doigts !

Jude cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et Harry déglutit.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer, bégaya-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… enfin, je veux dire… je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu crois mais...

- Est-ce que tu es un sorcier ? le coupa Jude et Harry fut tellement abasourdi qu'il resta quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de parler.

- Comment est-ce que tu… sais… à propos de…

Jude soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait par me rattraper, murmura-t-il.

- Alors toi aussi… tu es un sorcier ?

Jude redressa la tête et lui adressa un regard furieux.

- Oui, bien sûr, railla-t-il en tirant un peu sur sa cravate. Et tous les matins, je sors ma panoplie de minable petit banquier londonien, histoire de faire _semblant_ d'être un pitoyable moldu !

- Mais alors…

- Alors ma grand-mère était une sorcière, pas moi ! Maintenant, tu vas reprendre toutes tes petites affaires, tu vas gentiment te rhabiller et me débarrasser le plancher ! Tu n'as pas d'école aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je suis en vacances, répondit Harry qui n'avait cependant pas manquer la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Jude. Et j'aimerais bien savoir...

- Quoi ? le coupa Jude, les yeux dangereusement sombres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Mes antécédents familiaux ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas la plus petite once de magie en moi ? Quel effet ça fait ? Et bien désolé, mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni le divan, alors la psychothérapie attendra.

Il se leva, ramassa en vitesse les vêtements qui traînaient sur sol et les lui lança à la figure. Harry leva immédiatement les mains pour les attraper mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La boucle en métal de sa ceinture lui heurta la lèvre et il grimaça.

- Et oui, continua Jude, en lui jetant furieusement son caleçon et ses chaussettes au visage, figure-toi que _moi_ je ne peux pas passer ma vie à remuer ma baguette magique ! En tout cas pas la même que toi ! Je dois aller travailler. Sourire à mes clients. Placer leur fric. Faire des courbettes. Avoir l'air aimable. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est fatigant, inutile et dépourvu du moindre intérêt. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Il est à peine 7h du matin, dit Harry, éberlué.

- D'un café, alors. Et d'une cigarette.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre à grands pas. Les yeux ronds, à la fois perplexe et curieux, Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler son boxer et se précipita à sa suite. Dans la cuisine, Jude fouillait frénétiquement dans ses placards. Le bocal à café était vide. Son paquet de cigarette aussi.

- Merveilleux, marmonna Jude en claquant bruyamment la porte du placard. Et bien tu vas être content, mon cher Harry. On va aller prendre un merveilleux petit-déjeuner dehors et comme ça, on aura tout le temps de... _parler_.

**0°0°0**

Jude poussa la porte du snack qui se trouvait à l'angle de la rue. En franchissant le seuil, Harry, qui le suivait en silence, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à l'explosion de couleur criardes qui lui agressa les pupilles alors qu'un carillon qui aurait presque pu rivaliser avec la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil tintait dans ses oreilles. L'endroit était bondé, bruyant et décoré avec un mauvais goût certain qui lui rappela par bien des aspects la bonbonnière de Mme Pieddodu. Une serveuse rondelette qui devait avoir la quarantaine bien entamée et qui embaumait la violette, posa son plateau sur une table vide, s'essuya les mains dans son tablier jaune vif et un large sourire écarlate aux lèvres, elle lui pinça la joue droite entre le pouce et l'index.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est mignon comme tout, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Elle pivota et adressa à Jude un regard inquisiteur, les mains sur les hanches, et de son côté, Harry se massa discrètement la joue.

- Il ne serait quand même pas un tout petit peu trop jeune pour toi, chéri ?

- Si, répondit Jude en embrassant affectueusement la serveuse. D'ailleurs, il va très bientôt rentrer chez lui. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Deux petits-déjeuners, s'il te plaît. Et un café… noir… et fort.

Elle reprit son plateau et haussa un sourcil amusé.

- La nuit a été mouvementée ?

- Tu sais comment sont les petits jeunes… inépuisables...

- Et c'est vrai que tu es _enfin_ devenu un homme, railla-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Tu sais que tu parles comme ma mère, constata Jude avec un frisson, et crois-moi, quand on commence à lui ressembler, ce n'est jamais bon signe !

- Et c'est le signe de quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

- Que tu es en train de te transformer en vieille bourgeoise conservatrice et cul-pincée, qui pense que tous les pédés devraient brûler en enfer…

- Que Dieu m'en préserve, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant, une main sur le cœur.

Souriant, Jude conduisit Harry jusqu'à la dernière table libre, située au fond de la salle et s'installa sur une banquette en cuir rouge. Il ôta sa veste et Harry s'assit en face de lui.

- « Devenu un homme » ? l'interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

- Que j'ai eu trente ans, répondit Jude avec une indifférence feinte avant de lever les yeux vers Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- C'est juste que tu es _si_ _vieux_, plaisanta-t-il et Jude lui frappa le haut de la tête avec le menu.

- Ne redis jamais ça, le prévint-il, le regard menaçant. Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir : ma vie sexuelle est à son apogée.

- J'en suis sûr, mon chéri, répondit la serveuse en déposant une assiette copieusement garnie devant chacun d'eux. En attendant, veille-donc à nourrir ce pauvre garçon ! Il est tellement maigre qu'on pourrait en mettre trois comme lui dans son tee-shirt ! Tu sais que si je voulais, je pourrais très bien porter plainte contre toi pour maltraitance d'enfant.

- Où tu vois un enfant, toi ? ricana Jude. Si tu l'avais vu hier soir, tu ne…

Elle se boucha les oreilles.

- Pitié, je ne veux rien entendre, s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Et depuis quand tu as les oreilles chastes ?

Harry eut un petit rire amusé et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme. La situation était étrange, presque surréaliste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir brusquement atterri dans un autre monde. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir le défilé des voitures sur l'avenue passagère et celui des passants qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs. Il pouvait goûter avec joie le calme et la sérénité de ce matin d'été ensoleillé, l'illusion parfaite d'avoir la vie presque ordinaire d'un jeune moldu dont la seule véritable préoccupation était de savoir comment se comporter face à l'homme avec lequel il s'était envoyé en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un moldu. Et que Jude n'en n'était pas vraiment un non plus. Il semblait que plus il s'acharnait à fuir son monde, plus celui-ci mettait d'énergie à le rattraper.

- Tu sais ce que j'étais en train de me dire ? lui demanda Jude qui le regardait manger sans rien dire et Harry secoua la tête. Fran n'a pas vraiment tort. Tu m'avais tout de même l'air beaucoup moins jeune hier soir...

- J'ai dix-sept ans, répondit Harry en crevant le jaune de son œuf sur le plat avec le bout de sa fourchette.

- Ce qui veut donc dire que, techniquement au moins, tu es un sorcier majeur, pointa Jude. Voilà qui est très rassurant. Je me voyais déjà enfermé je ne sais où pour détournement de mineur…

- Je vois que tu es bien renseigné, constata Harry.

- J'ai vécu dans ton monde pendant quatorze ans, alors tu penses bien que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre un certain nombre de choses.

- Quatorze ans ? s'exclama Harry, la bouche pleine. Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Après ma grand-mère est morte. Fin de l'histoire.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Jude poussa un soupir résigné.

- Ma grand-mère était une sorcière, expliqua-t-il en émiettant un toast, mais ma mère, elle, n'avait pas de sang magique, son père, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, son géniteur, étant un moldu. Ma mère ne l'a jamais connu. C'est d'ailleurs bien le seul point commun que nous ayons tous les deux. Il faut dire que ma grand-mère était quelqu'un d'indépendant à l'extrême qui refusait par-dessus tout de « s'assujettir à un homme. » Elle m'a toujours raconté qu'elle avait choisi le père de ma mère au hasard, simplement parce qu'il avait un « physique agréable », qu'ils avaient couché ensemble une fois et qu'elle ne l'a jamais revu. Toujours est-il que ma mère est une... je ne sais plus comment vous appelez ça...

- Cracmol...

Jude sourit et avala une gorgée de café.

- J'avais oublié à quel point ce mot était élégant, dit-il.

- Elle aurait pu choisir un sorcier, pour s'assurer que son enfant en soit un aussi…

- Elle aurait pu, je sais bien, mais j'ai toujours soupçonné que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jude. Mais, contrairement à moi, ma mère s'est toujours très bien accoutumée de son statut de moldue. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, moi, par contre, j'ai pu souhaiter devenir un sorcier. Je répétais sans cesse à ma grand-mère que j'étais sûr et certain qu'il y avait de la magie en moi et elle me souriait gentiment en disant que de toute façon, je ne serais jamais un garçon ordinaire. Quelle connerie ! La seule chose qui m'a vite différenciée des autres, c'était que lorsque mes camarades creusaient des trous dans le mur pour pouvoir regarder les filles se changer dans le vestiaire d'à côté, moi, je reluquais les mecs sous la douche ! Et puis j'ai eu quatorze ans, ma grand-mère est morte et tout est redevenu parfaitement banal et ordinaire.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry, qui oscillait entre la compassion et la curiosité.

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Jude. Un matin, on a retrouvé son corps étendu par terre dans son salon. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait du faire une crise cardiaque mais il n'en étaient pas vraiment certains eux-mêmes. Et l'autopsie n'a rien révélé de particulier. Elle était morte mais elle allait bien, si je puis dire. Depuis ce jour, ma mère a décidé de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec le monde sorcier.

- Et toi, tu n'en as pas gardé non plus ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

Avec un sourire légèrement désabusé, il fouilla dans une poche de sa veste et sortit une photo froissée de son portefeuille en cuir noir. Il la tendit à Harry et en la saisissant, celui-ci crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il avait déjà vu cette photo. Jude pointa le doigt sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux gris et aux traits autoritaires.

- C'est elle, dit-il.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? souffla Harry, qui se sentait glacé de la tête aux pieds.

- Dorcas... Dorcas Meadowes...

Harry se rappelait encore les mots exacts que Maugrey avait prononcé alors qu'il lui avait présenté les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : _« Dorcas Meadowes… Voldemort l'a tuée de sa propre main… »_ Comment avait-il bien pu faire pour tomber sur le seul moldu de Londres, gay de surcroît, dont la grand-mère avait été membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? La coïncidence, si coïncidence il y avait, était décidément très troublante, presque dérangeante.

- Tu es livide, Harry, constata Jude. Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête et avala son jus d'orange d'une traite.

- Il faut que j'y aille, bredouilla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Jude, pris au dépourvu, papillonna des yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de partir tout d'un coup ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce qu'on m'attend de pied ferme, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et que je me suis déjà suffisamment attardé comme ça ! dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il gagna la porte au pas de course et entendit le tintement résonner dans ses oreilles. Il était arrivé sur le trottoir quand il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet.

- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? fit la voix de Jude dans son dos.

Harry soupira et fit volte-face.

- Au revoir.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, sur cette photo qui te donne envie de me fuir ? l'interrogea Jude. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ma famille ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je veux que tu me le dises, tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pas maintenant et pas ici, répondit-il. Mais je peux passer ce soir si tu veux…

Jude lui fit un sourire railleur.

- Je ne baises jamais deux fois la même personne, Harry…

- Pourtant mes souvenirs me disent que tu m'as baisé plus d'une fois cette nuit ! répondit Harry sur le même ton et Jude éclata de rire.

- De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche ! ironisa-t-il.

Le visage impassible, il remit alors convenablement le col de la chemise que Harry avec enfilé à la va-vite et posa un baiser si furtif sur ses lèvres que Harry n'eut le temps ni d'y répondre, ni de le savourer. Jude sortit ensuite les clés de sa voiture et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Alors ? Est-ce que je peux venir ? demanda-t-il.

- En as-tu envie ?

Harry regarda dans ses yeux et se posa vraiment la question. En avait-il envie ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il éprouvait des remords quant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait lui laissait tout de même un arrière-goût amer. Il avait voulu oublier Draco et d'une certaine manière, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réussi à effacer le souvenir de son corps, de sa bouche, de sa peau en le remplaçant par celui d'un autre corps, d'une autre bouche, d'une autre peau…

_C'était ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? _pensa-t-il_. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal ?_

Harry observa un moment le visage de Jude et se dit que peut-être il n'avait-il finalement pas perdu au change. Peut-être même qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à ne plus ressentir la présence de ce vide lancinant qui se manifestait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco. Mais peut-être que pour cela, il aurait du choisir pour le remplacer, quelqu'un dont la personnalité ne s'apparentait pas à ce point à celle de Draco, quelqu'un de moins indépendant et cynique, de plus accessible, de plus stable et peut-être même de moins beau, en tout cas, de plus ordinaire. Mais le revoir, au moins pour éclaircir certains points de son histoire, ne coûtait rien. Et s'ils devaient à nouveau coucher ensemble, ce ne serait pas si grave, car tant qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux, pas de promesses, pas d'amour, il serait en sécurité.

- Oui. J'en ai envie.

Jude hocha la tête et sourit.

- De toute façon, tu sais où me trouver, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, ouvrit vivement la portière de sa voiture et après un dernier signe de la main, il démarra en trombe sous le soleil éclatant qui faisait étinceler la robe métallisée de sa voiture.

**0°0°0**

En rentrant à Poudlard, Harry éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à convaincre l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il était tout simplement sorti pour prendre l'air, parce qu'il avait besoin de marcher. Devant leur air profondément suspicieux, il dut même se résigner à leur mentir encore davantage, en utilisant l'excuse du cauchemar, même s'il se sentait coupable de jouer ainsi avec leurs sentiments. Mais il faisait si souvent d'atroces cauchemars, se réveillait si souvent couvert de sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, la gorge irritée d'avoir crié, l'esprit plein d'horribles visions, que personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ou de lui en vouloir. Les membres de l'Ordre affichèrent un air compréhensif de circonstance et le professeur McGonagall, le regard adouci, l'envoya prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry, qui aurait préféré aller directement se coucher, lui obéit de mauvaise grâce, l'estomac lourd de toute la nourriture qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler.

Au cours de la journée, Harry s'isola au bord du lac avec Remus. Les deux pieds immergés dans l'eau clair, ils profitèrent du soleil de l'après-midi qui continuait à briller au-dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Dorcas Meadowes ? lui demanda Harry.

- Dorcas Meadowes ? répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Vous l'avez bien connue ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Remus en souriant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était une femme de caractère. Elle était aussi une sorcière très douée et sa mort a été un gros coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Voldemort l'a tuée lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en ses partisans pour leur confier une tâche aussi importante ou qu'il ne les croyait pas capable de se débarrasser d'elle. C'était une très puissante sorcière. Mais face à Voldemort lui-même, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait de la famille ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble qu'elle avait une fille et des petits-enfants. Trois, je crois. Cependant, sa fille était une Cracmol, ce qui nous a toujours beaucoup étonnés, étant donné la puissance magique qu'elle-même possédait. De temps en temps elle ramenait l'aîné de ses petits-fils avec elle et pendant les réunions, elle le laissait jouer avec les autres enfants. Je ne sais plus exactement comment il s'appelait, Julian peut-être, ou Jude plutôt, mais Lily aimait beaucoup ce gamin.

- Vraiment ? souffla Harry, la gorge serrée, alors qu'il réalisait soudain que Jude avait sans doute mieux connu ses parents que lui-même ne les connaîtrait jamais.

- Oui, acquiesça Remus. Et c'est vrai que c'était un enfant attachant, même si au moment de l'adolescence il s'est beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même. Ta mère avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Elle disait : « je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui aurait plus mérité d'être un sorcier que ce pauvre gosse. » Il avait une vraie passion pour la magie. Il ouvrait de grands yeux, regardait partout, se renseignait sur tout. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu un enfant capable de poser autant de questions à la minute. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir. Et à la mort de sa grand-mère, on ne la plus jamais revu. Sans compter que tes parents sont morts quelques semaines plus tard et nous avions autre chose à faire que de prendre de ses nouvelles, tu comprends…

- Est-ce que Dorcas Meadowes était très proche de Dumbledore ?

- Nous l'étions tous, Harry, mais c'est vrai qu'elle l'était sans doute un peu plus que les autres. Je me souviens que parfois, ils avaient des entretiens privés dont elle refusait de parler. James et Sirius plaisantaient à ce sujet mais Dumbledore avait déjà le double de l'âge de Dorcas ou presque, ce qui rendait les hypothèses farfelues de ton père assez peu probables. Je crois qu'ils parlaient simplement de la guerre, élaborait des plans, ce genre de choses. C'était tout ce qui préoccupait Dorcas, d'ailleurs.

- Je me suis toujours posé une question, continua Harry. Je sais que les Cracmols ne possèdent pas le moindre pouvoir magique mais est-ce que, pour autant, ça fait d'eux des moldus ? Je veux dire que leur sang reste magique, non ? Alors il doit bien exister un moyen pour eux de devenir un jour des sorciers ? Je me souviens que Rusard prenait des cours…

- Mais cela n'a jamais donné de résultats très probants, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Remus en levant les sourcils. Les cours que prend Rusard sont des miroirs aux alouettes ! Certains sorciers cupides seraient capables d'inventer n'importe quoi pour entretenir les illusions des Cracmols ! Mais mets toi bien dans la tête, Harry, que le sang ne fait pas tout. Celui des Cracmols est peut-être magique mais cette magie est anesthésiée, endormie, et rares sont ceux qui parviennent à la réveiller. Tu penses bien que si on avait trouvé un moyen efficace de le faire, il n'y aurait plus du tout de Cracmols dans le monde magique. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils sont des moldus. Un Cracmol pourra être trouvé par un hibou, pourra pénétrer dans les lieux magiques ou même voler sur un balai…

- Voler sur un balai ? s'écria Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment ?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Mais est-ce qu'un enfant de Cracmol est obligatoirement un Cracmol, lui aussi ? poursuivit Harry.

- Non, répondit Remus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se transmet de génération en génération, et en général, les enfants de Cracmol deviennent des sorciers. Mais ce n'est pas systématique. Dorcas a eu trois petits-enfants et aucun d'eux n'avait de pouvoirs.

- Mais c'est un peu étrange, non ?

- C'est exactement ce que disait ta mère, sourit Remus.

Il se tourna vers Harry, l'air soudain suspicieux.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Harry essaya, sans grand succès, de se départir de son air coupable.

- Oh, bredouilla-t-il, c'est juste que Maugrey m'avait montré la vieille photo de l'Ordre tel qu'il l'était lors de la première guerre et j'étais juste un peu curieux…

Remus n'eut pas vraiment l'air de le croire mais il hocha tout de même la tête et un long silence les enveloppa, seulement perturbé par le clapotis régulier de l'eau ou la brise légère qui soufflait dans les arbres.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda soudain Remus.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis le jour de ton anniversaire, on a pas tellement eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux et je me fais du soucis pour toi.

Harry détourna les yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, marmonna-t-il, je vais bien, je vous assure.

- Je _sais_ que tu ne vas pas bien, Harry, mais fais-moi confiance, ça ira mieux. Il faut parfois se tromper à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver la bonne personne.

- Et vous croyez que Draco n'était pas la bonne personne pour moi ? dit Harry d'un ton qui, même à ses propres oreilles, lui sembla agressif.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Remus, apaisant. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour entre vous, je n'en doute pas, mais votre histoire était aussi très compliquée et votre passé très lourd. En d'autres circonstances les choses auraient sans doute été très différentes, mais les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont. Draco a fait un choix qui, pour le moment, implique un minimum de risques pour lui et tu dois l'accepter, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'il sache lui-même dans quoi il a décidé de s'embarquer. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il regretta très vite d'être parti de cette façon et qu'à un moment ou un autre, il reviendra vers toi. Peut-être dans quelques jours, quelques mois ou quelques années. A toi de savoir si oui ou non tu as envie de l'attendre.

Harry soupira.

- Vous oubliez qu'il va se marier…

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mariage d'amour !

- Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'épouse pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Harry et au moment où il prononça ces mots, une petite voix perfide souffla dans sa tête : _et est-ce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on couche avec quelque d'autre ? _

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Remus.

- Vous me trouvez égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Harry. Et croyez-moi, je sais que je le suis, je sais aussi que je devrais me sentir soulagé que Voldemort ne l'ait plus sous la main et qu'il ne soit plus obligé de tuer mais…

- Tu te sens trahi, acheva Remus et Harry hocha la tête.

Au loin, il voyait ses amis qui virevoltaient dans le ciel bleu parsemé d'énormes nuages blancs qui ressemblaient à de la chantilly et Harry eut brusquement envie de les rejoindre, d'enfourcher son balai, de sentir l'air siffler dans ses oreilles et la caresse du vent sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment répondre à cette question, Harry, mais je peux tout de même te donner un conseil : essaye de vivre ta vie. Si Draco et toi êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, et je crois que c'est possible, alors vous finirez par vous retrouver, un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à attendre que ce jour arrive, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant.

Harry hocha lentement la tête puis se leva souplement et épousseta son jean.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-il avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le terrain de Quidditch, le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

**0°0°0**

Ce soir-là, Harry trouva la porte de l'appartement de Jude légèrement entrebaîllée. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises mais personne ne lui répondit. Inquiet, Harry poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Jude était avachi sur le canapé. Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise bleu clair. Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur la table basse et il regardait la télévision en portant de temps à autre une bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres. Harry s'assit prudemment à côté de lui et sans tourner la tête ou même le regarder, Jude lui tendit la bouteille.

- Non merci, répondit Harry.

- Comme tu veux, marmonna Jude d'une voix pâteuse. Ça en fait plus pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le questionna Harry, sourcils froncés. Tu es dans un état lamentable…

Jude lui lança un regard vitreux.

- Devine qui est venu me voir, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien et Harry senti les effluves d'alcool lui chatouiller le nez. Mon père ! Enfin… mon beau-père. Et tu vois, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu et qu'il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux ! Oh, pas parce qu'il avait honte de m'avoir foutu dehors à dix-huit balais et de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie ou presque depuis, non, mais parce que chaque fois qu'il me regarde il réalise que son fils est une tapette et ça le dégoûte…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu te voir ?

- Pas pour faire la causette, tu as raison, siffla-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Il avait besoin de fric. Mais il ne pouvait pas en demander à mes frères, même s'ils sont deux fois plus riches que moi. Parce qu'il joue, tu comprends. Au poker. Il doit du pognon à des types pas très nets. Alors imagine un peu ce que ça a du lui coûter de ravaler sa fierté pour venir jusqu'ici me supplier de lui donner de quoi éviter de se faire casser la gueule ! Il doit se sentir tellement humilié ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'a même pas dit merci…

Il fut secoué d'un rire acide, avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et lança à Harry un regard oblique.

- Est-ce que tu as un père, toi, Harry ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, répondit-il. Mon père est mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

- Et bien, crois moi, c'est aussi bien comme ça ! dit-il en agitant le doigt sous le nez de Harry. On a beau dire, l'amour paternel, c'est très surfait !

Harry n'osa pas le contredire. Délicatement, il lui retira la bouteille des mains mais Jude, le regard perdu dans le vague, ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu as assez bu, comme ça, peut-être que tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Dormir ? Pour quoi faire ? Je dormirais… quand je serais mort… rends-moi ça…

D'une main, il attrapa Harry par la taille et de l'autre, il lui reprit la bouteille. Puis d'un mouvement brusque et avec un grondement d'animal, il le renversa sur le canapé, si bien que Harry se retrouva coincé sous le poids de son corps, les bras ballants, la respiration saccadée.

- Tu m'étouffes, couina-t-il.

- Ah-ah, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? s'exclama Jude en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais Harry recula vivement la tête.

- Tu sens mauvais, dit-il et Jude grogna légèrement, avant de se rasseoir en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les gens se mettent en couple, Harry ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment ? hasarda Harry, qui se demandait où Jude voulait en venir.

- Ah, les grandes et belles idées sur l'amour, c'est bien de ton âge ! déclara celui-ci d'un ton pompeux avant d'éclater de rire. Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, Harry. La vérité, c'est que les gens se mettent en couple simplement pour se donner l'illusion qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Mais moi, tu vois, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la solitude. Jamais.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée et grimaça.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je sais pourquoi, continua Jude qui n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse de sa part. Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que les seuls personnes au monde capables d'aimer inconditionnellement étaient les parents et ce soir, je viens de me rendre compte que mon père ne m'aime plus. Il me l'a dit lui-même, tu sais. Il m'a dit : « J'ai déjà deux fils dont je peux être fier, pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un troisième qui me fait honte ? Un troisième qui n'est même pas vraiment mon fils, d'ailleurs ! »

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- C'est horrible, se révolta-t-il. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu te dire un truc pareil ?

- Sans doute parce qu'il le pense ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de parents qui sont révoltés à l'idée que la chair de leur chair puisse aimer se faire baiser par un mec ! Je lui aurais bien expliqué que j'étais pas du genre passif mais je suis pas certain que ça lui aurait plu davantage…

Et il partit d'un grand rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- J'imagine d'ici sa tête de pauvre con coincé…

Il sauta alors brusquement du canapé et tira Harry par le bras pour qu'il en fasse de même.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il en le saisissant par la taille. Tu vas être un gentil garçon et m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état, le contredit Harry.

Avec un regard offusqué, Jude lâcha soudainement Harry, écarta les bras et feignit de marcher le long d'une ligne invisible.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Je suis encore parfaitement capable de marcher droit ! s'écria-t-il, apparemment très content de lui-même et Harry, démuni, lui fit un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif et encourageant.

Il était déjà tard et se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse en pleine guerre avec un homme soûl à ses côtés était sans doute la chose la plus irresponsable qu'il ait jamais envisagé de faire mais derrière les fanfaronnades de Jude, Harry pouvait aussi sentir toutes les blessures, toutes les failles. Il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel il s'était mis pour s'en rendre compte et il avait déjà vu Draco fonctionner comme ça. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si cet homme était un parfait inconnu. Il fut un temps où il avait même fréquenté ses parents. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait au moins faire ça pour lui, lui rendre un peu de la magie qu'il avait depuis si longtemps perdu.

**0°0°0**

Alors qu'il observait l'expression qui se dessinait progressivement sur le visage de Jude, Harry se dit que les risques inconsidérés qu'il était en train de prendre en valaient peut-être la peine. Dans ses yeux, se mêlaient à la fois l'incrédulité et l'exaltation. Il marchait à côté de lui avec la même stupéfaction, la même admiration béate qui animait Harry la première qu'il avait mis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, à tel point qu'il semblait même s'être complètement dégrisé.

C'était une chaude soirée d'été. Le long de la ruelle pavée, des lanternes magiques fixées aux murs de pierre brillaient dans la nuit comme des lucioles, et les devantures des magasins, les terrasses et les étales colorées étaient illuminés de toutes parts. Pendant près d'une heure, ils longèrent les vitrines en bavardant joyeusement, s'arrêtèrent devant chacune des boutiques, achetèrent toutes sortes de sucreries qu'ils dégustèrent en discutant balais et Quidditch, croisèrent nombre de sorciers qui flânaient avec une bonne humeur semblable à la leur. Harry rencontra même plusieurs élèves de Poudlard mais personne ne sembla le reconnaître ou faire attention à lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de remplacer ses lunettes ou parce que Jude et son sourire éblouissant attiraient tous les regards ? L'un dans l'autre, cet anonymat lui convenait tout à fait.

Ils s'installèrent finalement tous les deux à la terrasse d'un café, sous une large tonnelle couverte de lierre. Une bougie posée au centre de la table faisait danser les ombres sur leur visage.

- Est-ce que tu as toujours ta photo ? demanda Harry et après un bref hochement de tête, Jude fouilla dans la poche de son jean et la lui tendit.

Harry posa alors un doigt sur le visage souriant de ses parents. Son père lui fit de grands signes de la main, sa mère lui envoya un baiser et il lui sembla même que, debout juste à côté d'eux, Sirius lui adressait un sourire goguenard en pointant le doigt vers Jude. Il savait que c'était stupide mais Harry sentit tout de même ses joues s'échauffer.

- James et Lily Potter, dit-il. Ce sont mes parents. Et là, c'est Sirius Black, mon parrain.

Jude reposa si brusquement sa chope de Bièraubeurre qu'elle claqua contre la table.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Tu veux dire que le petit morveux haut comme trois pommes qui bavait sur tout le monde, c'était toi ? Mais je croyais que ton père était mort ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, non ?

- Mon père et ma mère sont morts exactement trois semaines après ta grand-mère. J'avais un peu plus d'un an. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je ne l'avais jamais connu. Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité mais j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'il me reste des souvenirs dignes de ce nom.

- Merde, souffla Jude. J'aimais bien ta mère. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Ils ont été tués par la même personne qui a aussi tué ta grand-mère.

Jude avala de travers et Harry lui tapa gentiment dans le dos.

- Un meurtre ? Tu veux dire que la mort de ma grand-mère était un meurtre ?

Harry acquiesça et pendant près d'une demi-heure, il lui raconta tout ce que Remus lui avait révélé sur Dorcas Meadowes. Il embraya ensuite sur son histoire personnelle, depuis la mort de ses parents jusqu'à celle de Dumbledore, sans omettre aucun détail sur le rôle que lui-même avait joué et celui qu'il était encore amené à jouer dans l'avenir.

- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses, s'exclama Jude, le visage sombre. Et moi qui croyais que le monde de la magie était un monde merveilleux et sans histoire, je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…

- Elle ne t'avait jamais parlé de la guerre ? s'étonna Harry.

- Jamais. Elle m'en tenait même le plus éloigné possible, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. J'étais encore très jeune, après tout. Mais je me souviens qu'elle était devenue très nerveuse, presque paranoïaque. Elle avait barricadé sa maison, ne dormait pratiquement plus, alors je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très net. Mais j'étais loin de penser à ça. Il faut croire qu'être un moldu a de bons côtés finalement ! Mais si j'ai bien compris, toi, par contre, tu es une sorte de célébrité, c'est bien ça ? Un super-héros destiné à terrasser le grand méchant Voldemort avant qu'il ne détruise le monde ?

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

- Dit comme ça on se croirait plus dans une B.D ou un film que dans la vraie vie ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce que je suis mais c'est ainsi que les gens m'imaginent. Mais dans la réalité, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de très ordinaire…

- Moi, je ne te trouve pas ordinaire, dit Jude et, surpris par le ton bas de sa voix, Harry leva brusquement la tête.

La flamme de la bougie, agitée par la brise, tremblotait dans les yeux de Jude qui le fixaient d'un air énigmatique et Harry détourna les siens puis se racla la gorge.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis même pas un très bon sorcier. Je ne suis pas plus doué qu'un autre garçon de mon âge et si je m'en suis si bien sorti jusque là, c'est soit parce que j'ai eu de la chance, soit parce que d'autres sont morts à ma place. Il n'y a rien de très glorieux dans tout ça ! Et plus le temps passe, plus je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour le détruire et survivre…

- Raison de plus pour profiter de la vie, non ? s'exclama Jude en tendant sa choppe.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Sans doute, souffla-t-il et il trinqua avec lui.

La nuit était devenue noire comme de l'encre et Jude lui saisit alors la main pour l'inciter à se lever. Harry déposa quelques pièce sur la table et le suivit en silence. Il était tard et le Chemin de Traverse s'était vidé de presque tous ses badauds. Les magasins fermaient, les volets claquaient, au-dessus d'eux, les lanternes s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, les derniers promeneurs se hâtaient de gagner le Chaudron Baveur et les Aurors, de plus en plus nombreux, patrouillaient aux quatre coins de la ruelle. La guerre n'était finalement pas si loin. Harry frissonna et Jude passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui puis il l'attira dans un coin sombre, dans une petite ruelle adjacente et Harry se sentit brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Jude l'embrassait déjà. Sa bouche n'avait plus le goût de l'alcool mais celui du sucre et de la Biéraubeurre.

- Tu as déjà fait l'amour sous un porche, Harry ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille quand il rompit le baiser.

Harry secoua vivement la tête, le souffle court.

- Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'y mettre, grinça-t-il. On devrait rentrer. Il est tard.

- Où est donc passé ton sens de l'aventure ? s'exclama Jude en lui embrassant le cou, ses doigts déboutonnant déjà les premiers boutons qui fermaient le col de sa chemise.

- S'il te plaît, gémit Harry.

Jude le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser passionné et, rendant les armes, Harry ferma doucement les yeux, les jambes devenues faibles, s'abandonnant au vertige, à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, à la sensation rassurante de ne pas être seul, répondant avec ardeur à son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, non loin d'eux, un bruit à peine perceptible, semblable à un cliquetis. Il se recula alors brusquement, hors d'haleine.

- Tu as entendu ? s'écria-t-il en scrutant la ruelle vide et sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû entendre ? demanda Jude, qui s'attaquait désormais avec impatience au bouton qui fermait son pantalon.

- Ce bruit, insista Harry en essayant de repousser ses mains baladeuses.

- Quel bruit ? Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. A part tes soupirs, bien sûr, lorsque je t'embrasse juste ici…

Il happa sa peau, juste sous son oreille et Harry réprima un bruit de gorge, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, la gorge offerte.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un, hoqueta-t-il, allons-nous en… s'il te plaît…

Jude se recula et soupira, feignant d'être déçu.

- Bon… d'accord… comme tu voudras… mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça…

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Jude en traversant le Londres moldu. Jude s'acharnait à l'attirer dans chaque coin reculé qu'il trouvait sur leur route pour lui voler un baiser, une caresse et Harry oublia bien vite tout ce qu'il avait entendu et qui avait sans doute été le fruit de son imagination. L'idée de pouvoir être à ce point désiré par un homme aussi beau lui plaisait bien trop pour qu'il se soucie de si petites choses.

La nuit lui sembla bien courte et vers 5h du matin, il se glissa hors du lit et griffonna rapidement un mot qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller, à côté du visage assoupi de Jude. Une fois habillé, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être ne se reverraient-ils plus. Après tout, Jude lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de petit-ami, que ce n'était pas son genre et Harry lui-même avait affirmé que ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une autre histoire, c'était la vérité, et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui aurait suffi de très peu de choses pour qu'il s'attache à cet homme qui avait presque deux fois son âge mais qui paraissait souvent beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus insouciant que lui. Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble, mais il fallait pourtant que cette histoire s'arrête. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec le souvenir de Draco et avec Voldemort. Néanmoins, ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il déposa un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux et, sans plus se retourner, quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

**0°0°0**

Comme toujours, les choses devaient cependant s'avérer beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissaient au premier abord. Vers 10h ce matin-là, Harry quitta son dortoir désert et traversa le château pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il poussa énergiquement la porte de la Grande Salle, le visage rayonnant, le brouhaha des voix s'éteignit presque aussi soudainement que si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Interdit, Harry se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, la démarche gauche et les joues brûlantes, un mauvais pressentiment le titillant désagréablement au creux de l'estomac. Peut-être que son escapade de la nuit n'était pas passée aussi inaperçue qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé.

Assis devant leur assiette garnie de bacon, ses amis l'observaient avec une sorte d'incrédulité qui n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de la situation mais cela ne rassurait pas Harry pour autant, bien au contraire. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre sa place, une McGonagall furieuse le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt et le traîna de force vers la table des professeurs, ses yeux lançant au passage des éclairs furibonds qui le pétrifièrent. Remus le regardait lui aussi d'un air sévère alors que Tonks, qui cachait son sourire derrière sa main, lui donnait de petits coups de coudes dans le but manifeste de le dérider.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla Harry.

- J'allais vous demander la même chose, Potter, répondit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci ?

Elle déplia alors brusquement l'édition du matin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et Harry, abasourdi et extrêmement gêné, ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait de toute façon perdu l'usage de sa voix. Sur toute la première page du journal s'étalait une large photo de lui. Cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangé plus que ça si son image n'avait pas été en train d'embrasser celle de Jude à pleine bouche. Voir la photo bouger de manière aussi explicite, il fallait bien l'avouer, rendait la chose particulièrement dérangeante à ses yeux. Le cliquetis qu'il avait entendu la veille n'était finalement pas sorti de son imagination mais d'un appareil photo. C'était bien sa veine.

Le professeur McGonagall lut alors l'article d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Harry Potter, jeune homme brillant de dix-sept ans, coqueluche du monde sorcier, courageux défenseur de nos droits et de nos valeurs, semble définitivement avoir glissé sur la mauvaise pente. Prévenir les meurtres, lutter contre les attaques et les destructions perpétrées par les Mangemorts, nous protéger des malfaisances de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tout cela ne semble visiblement plus dans ses priorités immédiates. On aurait pourtant pu penser que la mort récente d'Albus Dumbledore, ajoutée à celle de nombre de nos concitoyens, l'aurait incité à plus de décence. De nombreuses personnes interrogées se matin lors du marché hebdomadaire qui se tenait sur le Chemin de Traverse se sont dites choquées par tout ce déballage, jugé inconvenant et indigne du modèle de notre communauté. « Comment pourrait-il encore être un exemple pour nos enfants ? » s'est exclamée Paula Stamford. Des témoins ont même affirmé que M. Potter se pavanait hier soir aux côtés de cet homme dont l'identité reste pour le moment bien mystérieuse, comme si la guerre n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. « Un très bel homme certes » s'est exclamée Amanda Farewell « mais il doit bien avoir deux fois son âge ! » Doit-on voir dans ce comportement plus que douteux les signes d'une banale quête d'identité ou est-ce là tout simplement un mythe de plus qui s'effondre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, chacun se demande aujourd'hui où notre « héros » peut bien avoir la tête.

Elle referma le journal d'un coup sec. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et je vous passe les détails…

- S'ils sont choqués c'est simplement parce que…

- Parce que vous embrassez un homme qui a « deux fois votre âge » ? cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a là aucune raison d'être choqué ? Un vieux sorcier a même été dire qu'au moins, du temps de Voldemort, ce genre de démonstrations publiques n'étaient pas permises ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte des conséquences désastreuses de vos actes ? Nous n'avions pas besoin de ce genre de publicité !

- Il n'a pas _exactement_ deux fois mon âge, répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Quand aux gens qui pensent comme ça, vous savez comme moi que c'est de l'intolérance, de la haine et vous savez aussi que si c'était une putain de fille que j'avais embrassé, on se serait empressé de me marier, pas de m'insulter comme si j'étais un criminel ! Il s'agit de ma vie privée !

- Ne soyez pas aussi naïf, Potter ! Vous devez bien vous êtes rendu compte, avec le temps et l'expérience que votre vie n'avait jamais rien eu de privé ! Comprenez-moi bien, Potter, tout le monde ici se fiche de savoir si c'est un homme où une femme que vous êtes en train d'embrasser sur cette photo mais votre manque de discrétion et de discernement est en train d'abîmer votre image !

- Quelle image ? cria Harry, hors de lui. Celle d'un bon petit héros bien sous tout rapport ? Quand est-ce que vous vous mettrez tous dans la tête que je ne suis rien de tout ça ? Je me fiche pas mal que la populace puisse se mettre à me détester parce que je n'ai pas une sexualité identique à la leur ! Je m'en contrefiche ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils me tournent le dos, ce ne sera pas la dernière ! N'oubliez pas qu'ils me traitaient de fou il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ! Alors qu'ils me traitent de dégénéré, de pédé, de tapette, ça m'est complètement égal ! Je sais parfaitement ce que moi j'ai à faire !

- Potter, écoutez-moi un peu, dit-elle d'une voix qui s'était considérablement radoucie, la société sorcière est encore très vieux-jeu sur certains sujets et l'homosexualité en fait malheureusement partie. Croyez-moi j'en suis vraiment navrée. Et je le répète, personne ici ne vous jugera à ce sujet, mais il faut que vous compreniez que les partisans de Voldemort risquent d'utiliser cela contre vous, en manipulant l'opinion publique et vous pouvez me croire sur parole, elle est très facilement manipulable ! Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont soudainement tous se rallier à Voldemort, je dis juste qu'ils auront un peu moins foi en vous… et ce n'est pas le moment… vous auriez du être plus prudent…

Harry baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit de vivre ta vie, intervint Remus d'une voix dure, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête ! Quitter le château en pleine nuit, sans prévenir personne, et à découvert qui plus est, c'est de l'irresponsabilité Harry et je trouve cela bien peu digne de toi. Je suis vraiment très déçu…

Harry fixa Remus avec de grands yeux suppliants mais son visage fermé ne s'adoucit pas, même si Tonks était en train de lui pincer furieusement le bras, et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi dur avec lui ? fit la voix bourrue de Hagrid et Harry sentit une vague de gratitude l'envahir. Il en a suffisamment vu comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ? Et qui, à son âge, n'a pas fait le mur pour…

- Hagrid, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! soupira le professeur McGonagall.

- Il n'y a quand même pas eu mort d'homme !

- Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme _pour l'instant, _siffla-t-elle,mais vous imaginez bien que même les Mangemorts lisent les journaux !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Harry, qui sentait son cœur s'affoler.

- Je veux dire que votre _ami_ est en danger, Potter ! Et que c'est entièrement votre faute ! Est-ce que vous avez vraiment envie de faire un autre cauchemar ? Parce que moi je ne suis pas bien sûre que vous vous relèveriez de celui-là ! Qui est cet homme ?

Harry baissa les yeux, la nuque brûlante.

- Jude, répondit-il, Jude Meadowes…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit du petit-fils de Dorcas ? s'étonna-t-elle, comme prise au dépourvu, et Remus secoua la tête, semblant enfin comprendre d'où étaient venues toutes les questions que Harry lui avait posé. Comment est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance, marmonna Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas un moldu, Potter ! dit-elle d'un ton pincé. Nous allons aller le chercher et il restera ici le temps que les choses se tassent. Inutile de vous préciser que lorsque je dis nous, ça ne vous concerne pas ! Vous avez ordre de ne plus quitter le château, c'est bien compris ? Maintenant, allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner !

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc, à la table des Gryffondor et évita soigneusement de croiser les regards braqués sur lui.

- Pitié, ne dites rien, grommela-t-il.

Ginny était assise en face de lui, le visage impassible. Harry savait que pendant les sept semaines où il s'était complètement coupé du monde, Ginny était allée de l'avant et qu'elle avait définitivement tiré un trait sur lui. Hermione lui avait même dit qu'elle était sortie pendant quelques semaines avec un français qu'elle avait rencontré le jour du mariage de Fleur. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit prête à le voir ainsi embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire un coin.

- Drôlement bien roulé, dit-elle en lui tendant le bacon, tu l'as trouvé où ?

Devant l'expression ahurie de son visage, ses amis éclatèrent brusquement de rire.

- Et dire que lorsqu'on l'a connu, Harry était si petit, si maladroit, si poli, ironisa Fred en faisant semblant de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa serviette de table, l'air faussement nostalgique.

- Et la chenille s'est transformée en papillon, le canard en cygne, le gringalet en séducteur, continua George sur le même ton.

- Et bientôt, c'est lui qui nous donnera des cours, ajouta Fred en contemplant à nouveau la Une du journal. Tu as une sacrée bonne technique, on dirait !

Harry rougit et George lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il cache bien son jeu, hein, le petit Harry ? dit-il avec un large sourire et Harry leva les yeux au plafond, à la fois amusé et rassuré par leur réaction.

- En tout cas, s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine, on savait bien que tu étais capable de trouver mieux que la fouine ! Si tu veux mon avis, il avait plus l'air d'un albinos qu'autre chose ! Et puis tu imagines la belle-famille que tu te serais traîné ! Sans compter que, si à la première occasion, il file épouser une pauvre cruche de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, c'est qu'il a un sérieux problème de priorités ! Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez lui…

Il se tut brusquement en sentant sur lui le regard sévère d'Hermione.

- Je suis sûre, Ron, que c'est _exactement_ ce que Harry avait envie d'entendre ! dit-elle sèchement.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien, soupira-t-elle en dépliant brusquement le journal, dans le but manifeste de lire les autres nouvelles du jour.

- Tu voudrais pas ranger ça s'il te plaît, grimaça Ron, qui avait la Une juste sous son nez. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Harry, je crois que j'ai suffisamment vu ta langue pour tout le reste de ma vie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf Hermione, qui leva les yeux par-dessus le journal et secoua la tête avec exaspération, le nez en l'air. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était redevenu parfaitement normal. Harry ne savait pas si c'était Poudlard qui leur faisait cet effet-là mais il aurait presque pu en pleurer de soulagement.

**0°0°0**

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, assis en peignoir sur une longue terrasse ensoleillée qui surplombait des kilomètres de plage, Draco recracha brusquement son jus de citrouille, abasourdi, alors qu'il dépliait machinalement le journal que venait de lui apporter un grand hibou aux plumes mordorées. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. La photo était truquée. Ce n'était pas Harry. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être Harry. Car Harry n'aurait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que lui avec autant de passion, si peu de temps après qu'il se soient séparés. Car Harry l'aimait.

- Est-ce que ça va, Draco ? s'exclama Lydia en agitant une main blanche devant ses yeux, comme pour attirer son attention. Tu es tout pâle ! Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire bancal.

Il essaya de faire abstraction de la violente douleur qui cognait dans son ventre, de la jalousie féroce qui l'aveuglait et de sa furieuse envie de déchirer le journal en mille morceaux, jusqu'à ce que l'image disparaisse, ou de le faire avaler à Lydia, qui paradait devant lui en maillot de bain, espérant sans doute lui arracher un peu d'attention.

Cela faisait près de quinze jours qu'il était arrivé en Californie, dans la villa des Stenson, et cela faisait déjà quatorze jours qu'il avait envie de repartir. Le soleil, la mer, la pseudo-tranquillité qu'on lui avait promise, tout cela n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur face à la culpabilité qui l'agitait et à la sensation de manque qui l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et le rendait cafardeux. Harry lui manquait terriblement. Mais à en juger par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, la réciproque ne semblait pas être vrai.

Ici, il se sentait constamment surveillé, épié par les yeux sombres du père de Lydia. Celui-ci avait assez rapidement constaté que Draco ne débordait pas d'affection envers sa fille et que son enthousiasme à l'idée de l'épouser demeurait encore très discret. Draco s'isolait même si souvent, prétextant le besoin de marcher, de courir, de nager, qu'il avait sans doute passé davantage de temps seul en dehors de la maison qu'avec eux. Leurs discussions lui donnaient la nausée, même si peu de temps auparavant, il avait eu les mêmes avec ses amis de Serpentard ou sa famille. Mais il n'était plus même, il avait changé. _Harry_ l'avait changé. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait supporter ce bond en arrière, ce retour dans le passé, mais il était en train de perdre patience, de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait même été dans une agence de voyage de Los Angeles pour acheter un billet d'avion moldu pour l'Angleterre, sans même être certain qu'il le prendrait, juste parce que cela le rassurait de l'avoir dans la poche, de savoir qu'il lui restait un échappatoire, quelque chose qui le reliait encore avec sa vie d'avant. Il avait même naïvement imaginé que Harry l'attendrait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber les bras en croix sur le lit à baldaquin, les doigts encore crispés sur le journal, les mains si moites que l'encre avait déteint sur sa peau. Il savait bien que c'était sa faute, qu'il l'avait abandonné mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Harry parviendrait à se consoler aussi vite et qu'il l'oublierait. Lui-même en aurait été incapable et avec Lydia, il en était resté à une relation purement platonique, plus proche de l'amitié qu'autre chose.

Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de sa table de nuit et attrapa son billet d'avion. Combien de fois l'avait-il observé en rêvassant à la manière dont Harry l'accueillerait, à la manière dont il réagirait en apprenant qu'il était prêt à prendre tous les risques qui soient pourvu qu'ils restent ensembles et que s'il rentrait ce n'était que pour lui. _Foutaises ! _pensa-t-il rageusement en claquant violemment le tiroir.

Comme tous les matins, Draco sortit sur la plage pour effectuer son jogging quotidien. Le soleil était brûlant, l'air si chaud qu'il asphyxiait ses poumons mais la souffrance de son corps l'aidait à ne pas penser à l'autre douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Il allongea encore la foulée, ses baskets s'enfonçant dans le sable, son torse nu ruisselant de sueur. Il savait que deux choix s'offraient désormais à lui. Il pouvait rester ici à se morfondre, épouser une femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais et dont le père lui refilait la chair de poule. Il pouvait continuer à le suivre partout comme un garçon docile, l'aider à réunir des troupes, diffuser sa propagande nauséabonde. Ou alors, il pouvait prendre cet avion, rentrer dans son pays, se battre pour Harry, lui demander pardon. Mais Harry en aurait-il seulement envie ?

Draco s'arrêta brusquement de courir et se plia en deux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, la respiration difficile.

_Soit courageux_, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, _soit_ _courageux pour une fois dans ta vie !_

L'avion devait décoller deux semaines plus tard. Cela lui laissait donc suffisamment de temps pour amasser autant d'informations qu'il le pourrait pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix. Peut-être que s'il revenait avec des éléments concrets, notamment sur les Horcruxes, Harry arriverait à lui pardonner ses erreurs. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot et tant qu'il serait vivant, il y aurait toujours de l'espoir.

**0°0°0**

Ce jour-là, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous avachis dans les fauteuils et canapés de la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondor, Harry vit le portrait de la Grosse dame pivoter et le professeur McGonagall entrer d'un pas vif, l'air affairé. Derrière elle marchait tranquillement Jude, tout de blanc vêtu, les mains dans les poches, ses lunettes de soleil négligemment placées dans ses cheveux, l'air décontracté mais élégant.

- Et ben, souffla Ginny non loin de lui, on peut dire que tu t'embêtes pas !

En le voyant pétrifié dans son fauteuil, Jude lui fit un grand signe de la main.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être à Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Amusé, le cœur réchauffé sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Les choses risquaient de devenir… intéressantes…

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue jusque là… car c'était un long chapitre ! Merci aussi d'avoir été aussi patients car l'écriture a été vraiment très laborieuse et j'ai été très occupée (par les exams, le stage, le rapport de stage…). Concernant l'histoire, j'espère que les fans inconditionnel(le)s de Draco n'ont pas trop eu envie m'étriper à mains nues ! J'espère aussi que cette petite incursion rapide chez les moldus (ou presque) ne vous à pas trop dérangé. Je sais que certains lecteurs n'aiment pas trop voir de nouveaux personnages faire irruption mais j'ai essayé de donner au mien suffisamment de consistance pour qu'on y croit un minimum… j'espère y être parvenue ! Au pire vous le détestez (vous avez le droit, rassure-vous !) au mieux vous vous êtes un peu attaché à lui, comme c'est le cas pour moi (mais c'est peut-être juste parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créé !) En tout cas, les choses risquent d'être pimentées quand Draco reviendra… s'il revient… ah ah… suspense… ;-)_

_Concernant les Horcruxes, car je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que je repousse la chose au maximum, je n'ai absolument aucune inspiration sur le sujet… peut-être que ça viendra, peut-être que je vais tout simplement laissé ça à J.K Rowling… si j'avais son imagination, ça se saurait ! _

_En tout cas, merci infiniment de continuer à me lire ! _

_Une petite review ? l'auteur, qui aime tellement les reviews, vous fait des yeux suppliants_

_Bises à tous_

_Sillia_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le feu et la glace

**Chapitre 13**

**Le feu et la glace**

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry regardait Jude vider ses valises à l'autre bout de la pièce. De sa main droite, il piochait distraitement dans une boîte presque vide de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, s'amusant des saveurs inattendues qui envahissaient sa bouche. Jude lui tournait le dos, entassant pêle-mêle ses vêtements sur la couverture rouge et or de l'ancien lit de Seamus et de là où il était, Harry pouvait détailler à loisir sa silhouette longiligne, le désordre orchestré de ses cheveux et rêvassé, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, à ce qui se trouvait sous ses vêtements.

Harry se demandait si Jude pouvait sentir son regard fixé dans son dos. C'était quelque chose que lui-même sentait toujours, comme une démangeaison sur la nuque, une brûlure sur la peau, une sensation d'oppression qui l'insupportait. Jude, au contraire, semblait être le genre de personne qui se nourrissait du regard d'autrui, qui se délectait de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait et Harry devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Mais ce qui le déroutait encore davantage, c'était que Jude semblait prendre son exil forcé spectaculairement bien et Harry soupçonnait qu'il ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait au moins ressenti un soupçon de peur à l'idée qu'un sorcier impitoyable ait décidé qu'il serait bien mieux six pieds sous terre… Jude, non…

Avec un soupir de frustration, Harry croqua à pleines dents dans une dragée d'un rouge vif et, les yeux écarquillés et humides, il la recracha aussitôt en toussant. Jude se retourna, une chemise dans une main et un pantalon dans l'autre, le visage interrogateur.

- Piment, grimaça Harry en tirant sa langue en feu.

Jude secoua la tête avec amusement, lâcha les vêtements qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et fut près de lui en quelques grandes enjambées. Les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage, il l'embrassa alors sans douceur et, tandis qu'il semblait goûter quelque chose sur sa langue et sur ses lèvres, Harry ferma les yeux.

- Très pimenté, en effet, s'exclama Jude en se pourléchant consciencieusement les lèvres alors que Harry essayait de retrouver une respiration aussi normale que possible, sans qu'il sache très bien si son étourdissement passager était l'effet du piment… ou du baiser.

- A chaque fois, je me jure pourtant que je n'y toucherais plus, dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement et en refermant la boîte d'un air dégoûté.

- Mais l'inconnu est excitant, sourit Jude en soulevant ses sourcils et Harry ne fut pas certain qu'ils étaient toujours en train de parler des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Il y a de ça oui, répondit-il évasivement et le sourire de Jude s'élargit.

- Et que feras-tu quand je ne serais plus un inconnu ? l'interrogea–t-il, sa bouche encore si prêt de la sienne qu'il sentait son souffle chaud et parfumé lui effleurer les narines. Tu iras t'en dénicher un autre ?

Harry eut un vague mouvement d'épaules et essaya de ne pas se laisser happer par le regard pénétrant qui le détaillait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des yeux pareils ? Il avait été fasciné, obsédé, par le gris métallique de ceux de Draco, leur fausse froideur, leur intensité, mais l'ocre profond de ceux de Jude n'avaient sans doute pas grand chose à leur envier. Presque rien. Harry regrettait simplement qu'ils soient à ce point dénués de chaleur, d'affection. Parfois, il se surprenait même à guetter la lueur de tendresse amusée qui débordait toujours de ceux de Draco. Bien sûr, ses yeux clairs pouvaient être froids et souvent ils regardaient le monde avec un mépris dont lui seul avait le secret, mais à l'instant même où ils se posaient sur lui, ses yeux se réchauffaient toujours et dans ces moments-là, Harry avait toujours eu le sentiment que Draco lui faisait une inestimable faveur…

Harry détourna vivement la tête et ferma les yeux, très fort, furieux contre lui-même. Il avait faibli, baissé la garde, s'était laissé aller à penser à _lui_, à se souvenir de son visage, et dès lors, il était si facile de toucher du doigt la blessure, d'en dessiner les contours, de laisser la douleur le suffoquer.

- Harry ? l'appela Jude et il rouvrit vivement les yeux, l'air hagard.

- Quoi ? coassa-t-il.

Jude était toujours penché vers lui, intrigué. De son pouce, il lui caressait vigoureusement la joue, comme s'il cherchait à le ramener sur terre. Ses yeux incandescents glissaient sur son visage, ne laissant pas un seul centimètre carré de peau inexploré et Harry se sentait mis à nu, mal à l'aise et il retenait son souffle, sans savoir combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi, sans même respirer.

- Où étais-tu ? souffla Jude.

Harry haussa les épaules et Jude secoua la tête, amusé.

- Tu es un drôle de garçon, dit-il.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry.

Il avait fermé les vannes. La douleur s'estompait.

- Je voulais te dire, bredouilla Harry, soucieux de changer le sujet de leur conversation. Je suis vraiment désolé… à propos de…

Il fit un geste vague du menton en direction des valises ouvertes, espérant qu'il comprendrait, et le regard de Jude, qui jusque-là ne l'avait pas quitté, se brouilla un instant, comme s'il sortait brutalement, lui aussi, d'un rêve éveillé. Il se recula et poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Harry, le coupa-t-il, un avertissement dans les yeux.

- Arrêter quoi ? répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- L'auto-flagellation, répondit Jude en croisant les bras. Si je ne t'y avais pas tant poussé, tu ne m'aurais jamais emmené de toi-même sur le Chemin de Traverse et si je ne t'avais pas embrassé avec autant d'enthousiasme, tu n'aurais pas non plus atterri dans ce torchon à la con !

- Sans doute mais…

- Tu sais que les gens auraient peut-être moins tendance à te considérer comme un gentil héros si tu ne t'acharnais pas à ce point à leur faire croire que tu portes toute la misère du monde sur tes frêles petites épaules ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je serais censé regretter ? Mon boulot de merde ? Ma si _merveilleuse_ famille ? S'ils apprennent que j'ai disparu, ils allumeront sans doute un grand feu de joie !

- Et tes amis ? insista Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que lui-même aurait pu dire exactement la même chose de la seule famille qui lui restait.

- Je leur ai laissé un mot leur expliquant que j'étais parti en vacances, répondit Jude avec un haussement d'épaules. Et comme tout quitter sur un coup de tête est bien un truc que j'aurais pu faire, ça ne les étonnera pas le moins du monde…

- Mais…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. A 11 ans, j'aurais campé devant la boite aux lettres si cela avait pu m'aider à recevoir une enveloppe de Poudlard ! J'ai même tellement harcelé le facteur qu'il a fini par se plaindre à ma mère qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête que je l'accuse de subtiliser le courrier et que je l'attende tous les matins au coin de la rue, assis sur le muret de nos voisins. Je _voulais_ aller à Poudlard, Harry. C'était même ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Alors maintenant que j'y suis, ne vas pas te mettre dans la tête que je t'en veux, que tu mets ma vie en danger ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie dans ce style-là, parce que ça n'aurait pas de sens, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête à contre-cœur.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Jude en s'affalant en travers du matelas sur lequel Harry était assis. Et si on essayait le lit maintenant ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre chose ? s'esclaffa Harry en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi devrais-je penser à autre chose ?

Ses deux bras étaient désormais tendus devant lui dans une incitation muette à venir le rejoindre, l'expression de son visage volontairement aguicheuse, mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Maintenant que Jude avait envahi son territoire, sa vie, il ne lui semblait plus aussi aisé d'agir comme s'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Ici, la chose lui paraissait même impossible…

- Est-ce que tu viens ou est-ce qu'il va falloir que j'aille arpenter les couloirs pour trouver un autre volontaire ? insista Jude.

- Trouve un autre volontaire, dit Harry en s'écartant exagérément de lui. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que « j'essaye le lit » en sachant que n'importe qui pourrait entrer et nous surprendre. Je pense que je me suis suffisamment donné en spectacle pour les dix années à venir ! Cette photo ! Je crois que j'en aurais honte toute ma vie !

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry ! déclara Jude en attrapant l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qui traînait à présent sur le lit de Ron, chiffonné à force d'être passé de main en main. Moi je la trouve très réussie, cette photo. Elle met en avant des _qualités_ que les braves gens n'avaient sans doute jamais soupçonné chez toi, c'est tout ! Et avoue que le photographe n'est pas si mauvais et que les protagonistes ne sont pas mal non plus…

Il lui fit une moue faussement ennuyée.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas mon meilleur profil…

- Oh, s'il te plaît ! le coupa Harry, qui lui arracha le journal des mains en riant. Est-ce qu'au moins, avant de te payer ma tête, tu as lu l'article qu'ils ont écrit sur moi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu y accordes de l'importance ! répliqua Jude.

Harry regarda, au bas de l'article, la signature pleine de fioritures de Rita Skeeter et imagina son écœurante jubilation. Il pouvait même visualiser, sous ses boucles ridicules, le sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres peinturlurées ou la plume à papotes qui glissait frénétiquement sur le papier. Il y avait de quoi avoir la nausée…

- Un peu, si, répondit-il, l'air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire que tu sois gay ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? répliqua Harry d'un ton irrité. Est-ce que tu sais, toi, pourquoi tes parents ont réagi aussi mal en apprenant que tu étais gay et pourquoi, même après toutes ces années, ils continuent à le vivre comme…

- Une malédiction ? acheva Jude. Bien sûr que je le sais. Ce sont mes parents, Harry, et en plus d'être bornés, ils sont aussi particulièrement étroits d'esprit et leur capital tolérance atteint un niveau si bas qu'il en devient presque imperceptible.

- Mais tous les parents ne réagissent pas comme ça, murmura Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. J'avais suffisamment à faire avec les miens.

Jude tendit la main vers Harry et de l'index, il effleura légèrement l'arrête de son nez.

- Pourquoi cet air maussade ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as à ce point peur que tous ces crétins réalisent que tu n'es pas un modèle de vertu irréprochable ? Et alors ? Qui peut se vanter d'en être un ? Et, franchement, qui aurait _envie_ d'en être un ? Certainement pas moi ! Et si toi tu avais été un père la pudeur, je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais même pas posé un œil sur toi !

Harry esquissa un petit sourire et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il dans un souffle. Je sais que c'est stupide, et je t'autorise même à te moquer de moi, mais je me demandais juste si… si mes parents auraient réagi comme les tiens et comme tous ces gens, s'ils avaient été vivants en ce moment et s'ils avaient appris que leur fils unique aimait… les hommes… Je voulais fonder une famille, tu sais, la famille que moi je n'ai jamais eue, mais tous mes beaux projets d'avenir ont volé en éclat… et tout ça à cause de cette… _chose_ en moi que je ne peux pas contrôler !

- Et n'essaie jamais de le faire, Harry, répliqua Jude. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai vu suffisamment d'homos se marier, faire des enfants parce que ça allait très bien avec leur joli petit déni, leur jolie petite maison, leur jolie petite voiture, leur jolie petite vie proprette, _normale_ et bien sous tout rapport pour finalement réaliser que ce qui les rendait heureux, ce n'était pas de faire l'amour à leur femme une fois leurs morveux couchés mais de se faire… bref… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harry sourit. Le langage fleuri de Jude l'amusait. Et le voir essayer de se contenir l'amusait encore plus.

- Quant à tes parents, continua doucement Jude. Je les ai connus Harry, pas bien, c'est vrai, mais suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à renier leur fils pour si peu. Alors ne laisse pas ce genre d'hypothèses foireuses empoisonner tes souvenirs…

- Mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs ! s'écria rageusement Harry. Tout ce dont je me rappelle de mes parents, ce sont les cris de ma mère en train de mourir !

La main de Jude vint se poser sur sa nuque et glissa gentiment dans ses cheveux. Le cœur serré, Harry pencha lentement la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était plus tendre que tous les baisers que Jude lui avait donnés jusque là, plus une caresse qu'autre chose et Harry résista à l'envie de quémander davantage, de se laisser aller à plus de chaleur, plus de réconfort.

Mais, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry le repoussa, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour effacer toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer et détourna les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse visiter le château ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui lui sembla affreusement artificiel.

Jude hocha la tête et se leva, mais il continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte du dortoir. Harry se demanda alors ce qu'il pensait de lui, s'il le trouvait décidément bien jeune… et faible… tellement faible…

- Je trouve que tu me ressembles, lui dit-il finalement alors qu'ils descendaient lentement l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Lorsque j'avais ton âge, je crois que j'étais presque aussi terrifié que toi, aussi réticent. Et pourtant, regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui !

Il lui tapota l'épaule en souriant.

- Tu vois, il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi…

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de te ressembler ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Qui n'aurait _pas_ envie de me ressembler ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est parce que rien ne me résiste jamais, chuchota Jude dans son oreille.

- Vraiment ? répliqua Harry, le regard devenu espiègle. Et si je décidais, _moi_, de te résister, comment survivrais-tu ici ? Car même si tu arpentais les couloirs en long en large et en travers, je crois que tu ne trouverais aucun volontaire pour « essayer les lits » !

Avec un grand sourire, Jude lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- N'en sois pas aussi sûr, claironna-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre, Harry, soupira-t-il. Toute cette innocence, c'est tellement rafraîchissant ! Mais ouvre bien grand tes oreilles. Sache que tu ne sais jamais, parmi tous les gens qui t'entourent, combien sont en fait des homos refoulés. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je dois dire que j'ai un certain… _talent_… pour les débusquer !

- Ah oui ?

Des deux mains, Jude fit un geste vague en direction de son propre corps et Harry continua à rire.

- Mais, poursuivit Jude, si tu évitais de me résister inutilement, ça m'empêcherait de perdre un temps précieux. Tu fais très bien l'affaire, après tout…

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je suis flatté, répondit-il. Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de _ça_, même pour une nuit ?

- Que veux-tu, certains prennent un somnifère avant de se pieuter moi, je…

- J'ai saisi l'idée, pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! le coupa Harry en riant.

Et pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry comprit vraiment ce que Jude voulait dire. Le sexe devenait peu à peu sa propre drogue, douce mais sournoise. Elle lui faisait tout oublier. Il oubliait Draco, dont il refusait même de penser trop fort le prénom, par peur de rouvrir la plaie qui avait déjà tellement de mal à cicatriser. Il oubliait les nombreux morts dont les noms s'étalaient quotidiennement dans la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il oubliait ses cauchemars et ses peurs. Il oubliait les Beuglantes d'anonymes que les hiboux lui apportaient au petit-déjeuner. Il oubliait même, souvent, qui il était.

Il s'habitua à sentir toutes les nuits, sous les draps, le corps de Jude venir se placer contre le sien, à anticiper ses mains sur lui, à aimer tout ce qu'elles savaient lui faire. Il apprit à garder le silence, à ravaler ses cris, même quand tout semblait disparaître autour de lui et quand la vague se retirait, un écho lointain résonnant simplement dans son ventre, il entendait alors la respiration hachée de Jude, sentait sa peau moite contre la sienne et sa main qui traçait des formes seulement connues de lui-même sur son dos ou s'entortillait autour de ses cheveux. Alors le monde reprenait doucement sa place et Harry retrouvait la mémoire. L'après était toujours pire. Harry touchait terre comme un avion qui s'écrase.

Il savait que ses amis se doutaient de ce qui se passait la nuit derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit à baldaquin, même si lorsqu'ils se réveillaient le matin, Jude avait déjà regagné son propre lit. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas stupides. Harry n'avait pas toujours eu le temps de masquer les rougeurs coupables sur son cou ou les morsures sur ses lèvres. Dans ces moments-là, Ron évitait soigneusement son regard, les oreilles écarlates. Les jumeaux, eux, lui envoyaient des sourires goguenards et Harry remerciait Merlin que les filles dorment dans un autre dortoir. Mais au fond de lui, il se fichait de leur réaction et de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Il avait besoin de sa dose d'oubli et personne ne l'empêcherait d'y avoir accès.

**0°0°0**

La semaine suivante, par un après-midi ensoleillé, Harry emmena Jude sur le terrain de Quidditch, son Eclair de Feu sous le bras.

- Je crois que pour commencer, il vaut mieux que tu voles avec moi, dit Harry en saisissant fermement le manche de son balai.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va tenir à deux là-dessus ? demanda Jude, les plis de son front indiquant sa perplexité.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en enfourchant l'Eclair de Feu. Il suffit que tu t'assoyes derrière moi.

A cette idée, Jude eut l'air profondément réticent mais il obtempéra néanmoins, le visage sombre. Il leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, enjamba le balai et plaça ses mains sur la taille de Harry en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « j'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse » et, amusé par ses enfantillages, sa virilité visiblement contrariée, Harry donna un vif coup de pied sur le sol. Avec une secousse familière, ils s'élevèrent immédiatement dans le ciel clair et Harry sentit cette sensation unique dans son estomac, celle qui le rendait toujours heureux, quelles que soient les circonstances. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Jude lâcha alors brièvement sa taille et leva le pouce, l'air extatique. Encouragé, Harry les fit monter plus haut, descendre en piquet, prendre de la vitesse autour du terrain de Quidditch et alors que son estomac faisait des sauts-périlleux, il laissa échapper un véritable rugissement de joie.

- La prochaine fois, je veux que tu me laisses voler seul, lui dit Jude alors qu'ils atterrissaient en douceur sur la pelouse, une heure plus tard.

- On verra ça, répondit Harry, les joues rougies par l'effort et le vent.

Pantelant, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'allongea dans l'herbe en soupirant, les bras en croix, les paupières closes. Quand il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, Jude était allongé à côté de lui, souriant et détendu.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? lui demanda Harry.

S'il fut surpris par sa question, Jude ne le montra pas. Il hocha simplement la tête et grimaça.

- Une seule fois, dit-il. J'avais dix-huit ans. Il s'appelait Tony et on était au lycée ensemble. Il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être à cette époque : beau, populaire et hétéro. Moi j'étais encore plus maigre que toi, plutôt introverti et déjà gay. On était plus ou moins amis.

Il rit.

- Disons plutôt qu'il se servait de moi et que moi j'attendais qu'il se décide enfin à m'utiliser pour autre chose que ses devoirs en retard. Il avait bien vu que je le vénérais mais je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas la véritable nature de mes sentiments. Il pensait sans doute que c'était juste l'admiration d'un gentil petit loser envers la star du lycée, pas que j'avais envie de lui arracher ses vêtements !

- Tu avais déjà eu un petit-ami, avant ?

Jude secoua la tête.

- A cette époque, ma plus grande ambition était de devenir transparent, histoire de me fondre dans le décor et j'étais plutôt doué pour ça. Et puis un jour, en plein hiver, Tony est passé chez moi pour récupérer un devoir que j'avais « généreusement » accepté de faire à sa place. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et je ne sais plus comment, on a entamé une bataille de boule de neige en riant comme des gamins. A un moment, il m'a attrapé à deux mains, m'a fait tombé par terre et parce que je le tenais fermement par le col de son manteau, il est tombé avec moi. Je sentais son corps contre le mien, je voyais son visage rougi par le froid et alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassé. Je me rappelle que ses lèvres étaient glacées contre les miennes. Je n'avais jamais été aussi pathétiquement heureux. Aujourd'hui, j'en vomirais presque…

- Comment est-ce qu'il a réagi ?

- Sa première réaction ça a été de me rendre mon baiser et comme un crétin, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était dans la poche, que je lui plaisais, moi aussi. Mais il n'a pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire…

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jude, qui regardait le ciel d'un air pensif, eut un vague sourire.

- Il m'a frappé, dit-il. Son poing s'est abattu sur mon visage avec une telle force que j'ai bien failli perdre connaissance. J'avais du sang plein la bouche et il continuait à me donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac et dans la poitrine en me traitant de « sale pédale ». Je m'étais roulé en boule dans la neige et je le suppliais d'arrêter de me frapper. Finalement, il m'a laissé là, couché par terre avec mon nez cassé et le lendemain au bahut, tout le monde était au courant que Jude Meadowes en plus d'être un petit intello insignifiant était aussi une tapette. Quelques jours plus tard, la situation était devenue tellement incontrôlable que le proviseur a convoqué mes parents, à qui j'avais pourtant jusque-là réussi à cacher mon homosexualité. Mon père était tellement furieux et dégoûté que le soir même, il m'a jeté dehors avec toutes mes affaires.

- Et ta mère n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Harry, abasourdi.

- Elle n'a jamais su lui tenir tête, surtout quand il s'agissait de moi.

- Mais où est-ce que tu es allé ?

- Chez Andy, répondit Jude en sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jean. Mais cette histoire m'a finalement appris bien des choses, notamment que l'amour rend con et faible. Et je ne me suis plus jamais laissé avoir.

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet entamé et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche, puis il se pencha vers Harry et avec un soupir résigné, celui-ci fit apparaître une flamme bleutée au bout de sa baguette magique.

- Et toi ? demanda Jude en soufflant un nuage de fumée avec un air de profonde satisfaction. Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Harry hocha la tête et dans sa poitrine quelque chose se resserra, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

- Il m'a quitté pour épouser une fille, en Californie, murmura-t-il doucement.

Jude éclata d'un rire bruyant et Harry se renfrogna aussitôt, les mains posées bien à plat sur son ventre, comme pour empêcher la douleur de se propager.

- Donne-moi ça, dit-il en lui arrachant sa cigarette des mains.

Il porta lui aussi la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira lentement, cherchant le soulagement que Jude semblait ressentir à chaque première bouffée, mais il ne vint pas et d'instinct, Harry n'en aima pas vraiment le goût, tout comme il n'en aimait pas vraiment l'odeur, sauf sur la peau et les vêtements de Jude, quand elle se mêlait à celle de son parfum. Il avait tout de même du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait autant fumer sans finir par être définitivement écœuré. Harry lui rendit alors la cigarette, souffla un nuage blanc qu'il regarda s'élever vers le ciel et poussa un soupir.

- Tu as raison. L'amour, ça craint, marmonna-t-il et il entendit Jude rire à côté de lui.

- C'est pour ça que mes relations avec les hommes sont réduites au minimum vital.

- Et ça te suffit ? demanda Harry en se redressant sur un coude, le visage interrogateur. Tu n'en as jamais assez de changer de mec comme tu changes de chemise… de ne t'attacher à personne ?

- Au moins, je n'ai jamais le temps d'être déçu…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Et moi je suis quoi ? Une exception ?

Jude lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je n'ai pas encore statué sur ton cas, dit-il avec un sourire et il y avait ce petit quelque chose de rauque dans sa voix, si particulier, si reconnaissable, comme une éraflure, qui faisait vibrer quelque chose dans la poitrine de Harry.

Jude tendit son bras sur le côté, paume ouverte et Harry vint placer sa tête contre son épaule. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et le tissu léger de la chemise de Jude contre sa joue. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'être une exception dans sa vie ou juste un trophée de plus dans son tableau de chasse, mais pour le moment, il se sentait léger, incroyablement léger, et c'était amplement suffisant.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais maigre et introverti, dit Harry en souriant, amusé. On aurait du mal à le croire...

- Je me suis bonifié avec le temps, répondit Jude. Je suis enfin devenu le salaud que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être ! Et l'ironie de l'histoire, tu vois, c'est que j'ai fini par me le taper !

Il lui lança un regard triomphant.

- Qui ça ? Tony ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

- On s'est recroisé quelques années plus tard et je peux te dire que ce n'était même pas un super coup ! Ça m'a définitivement guéri !

Harry eut un rire léger.

- C'était comment, toi, ta première fois ? demanda-t-il, sans être certain que Jude lui répondrait.

- Douloureux, s'exclama celui-ci en riant. Et sans grand intérêt. Mais je parie que pour toi ça a été tout dégoulinant d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, le regard dans le vague, la plaie à nouveau grande ouverte.

- Alors je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as autant de mal à l'oublier…

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- Comment est-ce que tu as…

- Deviné ? acheva Jude en haussant les sourcils. Si tu voyais ton visage, Harry, chaque fois que je t'embrasse ou que je te touche… on dirait que tu attends que le ciel te tombe sur la tête… et quand finalement tu te laisses aller, j'ai souvent l'impression que tu n'es plus là… et que ça pourrait être n'importe qui à ma place, ça n'aurait pas d'importance…

Il soupira, les yeux fixés sur les nuages qui obscurcissaient désormais le soleil.

- Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça c'est vraiment passé, pour moi ?

Encore abasourdi, Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Le lendemain de ma petite incartade avec Tony, moi et mon pauvre petit cœur brisé, nous nous sommes précipités dans une boîte gay de Londres, la même boîte où toi tu m'as trouvé la semaine dernière. J'y ai rencontré un type qui, physiquement, me plaisait assez, je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui, et je l'ai laissé me baiser. L'autre soir, quand j'ai claqué la porte de mon appartement derrière toi, tu avais l'air d'être prêt à t'enfuir à toutes jambes et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me revoir à ton âge, dans l'appartement de ce type dont j'ai même oublié le nom. Alors, je me suis dit que si tu étais là, ce n'était certainement pas parce que tu en avais l'habitude et que si c'était ta première fois, tu ne me l'avouerais jamais. Et je ne voulais pas que tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir…

Harry resta quelques secondes silencieux et pétrifié.

- Mais ce n'était pas ta première fois, acheva Jude. Et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Sa cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses doigts, la cendre se décomposant et tombant sur l'herbe.

- Je le savais, murmura finalement Harry en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu n'es pas un salaud, dit-il en souriant.

Jude lui lança un drôle de regard mais sembla finalement choisir la dérision.

- Evite donc de m'insulter s'il te plaît, répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, l'air blessé.

**0°0°0**

Harry devait cependant bien vite réaliser qu'il ne vivait pas un conte de fée et que Jude n'avait rien d'un prince charmant. Le soir qui suivit leur toute première séance de vol, alors que la fatigue et l'ennui semblaient tous les engourdir, Fred et George firent irruption dans la salle commune en brandissant triomphalement deux bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu ramenées des cuisines. Hermione, confortablement assise près du feu, leva le nez de son livre, le front plissé, le visage sévère, tandis que Ron et Harry interrompaient leur énième partie d'échecs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Ron en se frottant les mains avec anticipation, l'air enthousiaste.

- Aucune idée, répondit George en débouchant la première bouteille et en faisant tinter les verres.

- Harry ? Envie de fêter quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda Fred, l'œil malicieux.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Il poussa alors un petit cri de douleur et Ron, amusé, éclata de rire. Son roi, irrité par sa soudaine inattention, venait de lui enfoncer le bout de son épée dans l'index. Avec un regard mauvais, Harry rabattit brusquement les pièces et referma le couvercle sur leurs protestations outragées.

- Je sais pas, poursuivit George, mais de nous tous, tu es celui qui a l'air d'avoir la vie la plus palpitante en ce moment, non ?

Harry le fusilla du regard, les joues en feu.

- D'ailleurs, où il estton don juan ? demanda Fred en regardant autour de lui.

- Sais pas, marmonna Harry d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, indifférent.

Mais au fond de lui, il commençait à trouver le temps long, à s'inquiéter. Jude s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et n'était pas réapparu depuis. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti ? Une heure ? Peut-être plus ? Harry soupira et accepta le verre que Fred lui tendait en souriant. Le liquide bienfaiteur se répandit dans sa gorge et lui réchauffa le ventre. C'était comme de se plonger dans un bain tiède, la tête sous l'eau. Plus il buvait, plus son esprit devenait flou, les contours de ce qui l'entourait incertains. Plus d'une fois, il perdit le fil des conversations et à ses oreilles, son rire lui sembla de plus en plus hystérique, de moins en moins reconnaissable. Mais au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, Harry se leva.

- Je… reviens tout de suite… toilettes, marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Tout semblait tourner autour de lui et il dut tenir la rampe à deux mains pour gagner le dortoir sans trébucher. Là, il ouvrit grand sa valise, éparpilla toutes ses affaires sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur la carte du maraudeur, qu'il déplia sur son lit. Dans le dédale des couloirs du château, il chercha frénétiquement une trace de la présence de Jude. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième tentative qu'il finit par le trouver, dans une salle de classe abandonnée, et si Harry ne l'avait d'abord pas repéré, c'était parce que son nom se confondait avec celui d'une autre personne. Un homme. Leurs noms se superposaient même tellement qu'il ne pouvait avoir à cela qu'une seule explication. Une seule. Inadmissible.

- Gary Wheeler, lut Harry à voix haute.

Il se souvenait de l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois dans le château. C'était un membre de l'Ordre. Vingt-cinq ans, une peau claire, des cheveux blond vénitien. C'était tout ce dont Harry se rappelait. Même pas vraiment son visage ou son corps. Il n'avait de toute façon rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui mérite qu'on se souvienne de lui avec une foule de détails. Il était banal. Sans intérêt. Pourtant, il n'était pas difficile à Harry de l'imaginer avec Jude, même si l'image était très imparfaite. Il pouvait quand même voir leurs corps en mouvement, entendre les soupirs. C'était facile. Parce qu'il avait poussé les mêmes. Quelque chose de glacial se répandait dans ses veines, parasitait son système. C'était comme un poison. Froid, violent, paralysant.

Et alors qu'il descendait rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune, il sentait ses jambes qui tremblaient de rage. Un rictus au coin de la bouche, il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, et il se jeta sur l'alcool comme on se noie, le regard plein de colère et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'identifiait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et quand Jude rentra, Harry n'entendit même pas le tableau pivoter.

- Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi, ici ! s'exclama Jude en souriant.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et, en rencontrant son regard vitreux, perdu dans un étrange brouillard que seul l'alcool savait créer, Jude cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, éberlué, et il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

- Ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi cuit que tu en as l'air, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya un regard féroce, ses deux mains crispées autour de son verre, la peau tendue si fort contre ses phalanges que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, livides. L'hostilité qui déformait son visage sembla prendre Jude au dépourvu mais il haussa finalement les épaules, comme s'il avait décidé que la colère de Harry n'avait pas d'importance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tendant le doigt vers la bouteille, l'air intéressé.

- Whiskey Pur Feu, répondit Fred avec enthousiasme.

- On peut dire que tu sais comment parlez un homme, toi ! s'exclama Jude en se laissant tomber à côté de Ron, qui se tenait le ventre en gémissant, la peau de son visage devenue verdâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

- La même chose que toi, Harry. Je m'amusais. Mais à ma manière.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Pas mal…

Jude renifla dédaigneusement.

- Mais j'ai connu mieux…

- Moi, par exemple ? demanda Harry, qui le jaugeait avec colère.

- Toi… parmi d'autres, oui…

- Et comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait ?

- Je sais pas, répliqua Jude avec un soupir d'impatience. Tim, Tomas, Tobey. Quelle importance ?

- Il s'appelait Gary Wheeler, dit Harry avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Ah tiens, j'étais pourtant certain que ça commençait par un t, répondit Jude, indifférent. Mais après-tout, le prénom n'est pas exactement la première chose qui m'intéresse chez un homme…

- Et c'est _quoi_ la première chose qui t'intéresse chez un homme ? insista Harry en croisant les bras, ignorant volontairement les visages pleins d'incompréhension de ses amis.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

- Vas-y ! répliqua Harry. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi !

Jude lui lança un regard provocateur.

- Et bien, je dirais… la longueur de sa…

- Vas te faire foutre ! le coupa Harry, furieux.

- Déjà fait…

Harry le fusilla du regard et le sourire de Jude fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de me reprocher quelque chose, Harry ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je _devrais_ te reprocher quelque chose ?

Le visage de Jude devint sévère.

- Non, répondit-il, catégorique.

Les joues de Harry étaient en feu. Quelque chose brûlait dans son ventre et sa poitrine. Ses oreilles tintaient. Et bientôt, il n'arriva plus à contrôler cette colère irrationnelle qui lui donnait envie de frapper, de cogner, de faire mal. Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les retenir.

- Tu as couché avec lui ! l'accusa-t-il.

Jude fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me faire une scène, Harry ?

- Peut-être que si…

- Mais tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton petit-ami et que tu n'es pas mon petit-ami. Que je ne te dois aucune explication quant à ce que je fais de mon corps. Il me semblait que tu l'avais compris. Si j'ai envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je n'ai certainement pas à te demander la permission avant d'aller m'envoyer en l'air et je n'ai certainement pas à me justifier ou m'excuser après !

- Tu te fiches complètement de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Harry ? Que j'étais _amoureux_ de toi ?

Il éclata d'un rire sec et sans joie.

- Non, bredouilla Harry, un bloc de glace dans l'estomac. Mais…

- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre dès le moment où tu m'as rencontré, Harry, et tu as tout de même choisi de me suivre jusque chez moi ! Alors assume-le ! Et ne me fais pas croire, maintenant, que tu étais bien trop innocent pour savoir ce que tu faisais ou que tu attendais de ma part je ne sais quelle promesse d'amour éternelle ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ! Et je ne suis pas comme ça !

- J'oubliais que tu n'aimais personne, à part toi-même, bien sûr…

- Je t'emmerde, Harry ! s'exclama Jude en se levant, le visage furieux. Maintenant, si tu as terminé de jouer les pauvres petits garçons éplorés et jaloux, je vais aller me coucher…

Harry se leva à son tour, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

- C'est trop facile ! cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi, comme ça !

- Mais je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour jouer, Harry, s'esclaffa Jude. Plus que d'accord, même.

- Et bien peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Jude écarta les bras avec impuissance.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

- Je ne veux pas finir comme toi, cracha Harry.

- Parfait, répondit Jude en tournant les talons.

- Finalement, peut-être bien que tu _es_ un salaud ! cria Harry dans son dos et il vit les épaules de Jude se raidir et une ombre fugace s'étendre sur son visage.

- C'est bien la seule chose sensée que tu aies dite de toute la soirée, dit-il sans se retourner.

**0°0°0**

Harry était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et souhaitait mourir. Maintenant. Pour pouvoir échapper aux violentes crampes d'estomac qui le pliaient en deux, au liquide brûlant qui remontait dans sa gorge, à l'acidité dans sa bouche, aux larmes salées qui coulaient de ses yeux sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Où était donc l'intérêt de boire si c'était pour se sentir encore plus mal après ?

Une nouvelle crampe. Harry gémit, paupières closes. Mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'avant. Parce qu'il y avait une main douce, apaisante dans ses cheveux. Elle essuyait gentiment la sueur et les larmes sur son visage, ramenait ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Et la voix qui chuchotait dans son oreille ? D'où venait-elle ? Harry n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le monde tournait, tanguait. Dans le noir, c'était mieux. Un peu. Et tant pis s'il ne voyait pas la personne qui lui caressait le dos en chuchotant que ça allait passer, qu'il se sentirait bientôt mieux, très bientôt.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, trop curieux pour pouvoir s'en empêcher plus longtemps. Jude était assis en face de lui, le dos appuyé contre la faïence de la salle de bain, le regard indéchiffrable. Harry se recula, fiévreux. Le teint jaunâtre, l'air malade, il se coucha finalement sur le côté, sa joue posée à plat sur la surface glacée du carrelage. C'était mieux, comme ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Et sans doute que bientôt, les murs cesseraient enfin de se balancer.

- Je suis vraiment trop stupide, marmonna-t-il.

Jude sourit. Mais ses yeux restèrent sombres.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Harry. Je pensais que tu aurais déjà fait tes bagages…

- Tu veux que je fasse mes bagages ? répliqua Jude, sourcils froncés.

- Non, souffla Harry. Je pensais que c'est _toi_ qui en aurais envie. Je suis insupportable.

Jude sourit encore, plus franchement cette fois.

- C'est de ma faute, tout ça.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! rétorqua Harry. _Je_ me suis conduit comme un crétin jaloux ! _J'ai _bu ! _Je_ t'ai insulté ! Et _je_ suis en train de vomir _mes_ tripes !

Jude se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et secoua la tête.

- J'aurais du savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune.

- Trop jeune pour quoi ?

- Pour être satisfait de ce que j'ai à t'offrir, murmura Jude. Et pour souhaiter la même vie que moi. Sans attaches. Sans promesses. Andy dit toujours que si je suis comme ça, c'est simplement pour me protéger. Il dit aussi que ce n'est pas très courageux. De ne pas prendre de risques. Jamais. De ne pas essayer de vivre autrement. D'être un con et d'en être fier. De prendre, de jeter. De penser que je peux tout avoir, tout, sauf les emmerdes. Tu as sans doute raison, tu sais, de ne pas vouloir me ressembler…

Harry se redressa légèrement et rampa sur le sol à l'aide de ses coudes jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les jambes de Jude. Il ferma les yeux. La chaleur de son corps, c'était encore mieux que le froid du carrelage, plus réconfortant. Il sentait déjà le sommeil au bord de ses paupières, prêt à l'engourdir. Il était peut-être en train de perdre connaissance. Coma éthylique. Parfait.

- Je t'ai menti, Harry, murmura Jude.

- Mmmm, marmonna Harry, ses bras encerclant sa cuisse comme il l'aurait fait d'un oreiller.

- Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai fait comprendre que tu ne comptais pas du tout pour moi… que je m'en fichais… que tu étais… comme tous les autres…

Harry leva brusquement la tête et sa vision se brouilla pendant quelques secondes. Mais quand il cligna des yeux, les murs reprirent leur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Jude aussi incertain, aussi mal à l'aise, et en même temps, il y avait dans ses yeux une résolution farouche, une détermination qui lui fit presque peur.

- J'ai envie de prendre des risques, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

De stupéfaction, Harry ouvrit grand la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr, continua Jude.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, depuis tout à l'heure ?

Les lèvres de Jude frémirent, comme s'il réprimait un sourire.

- Je me suis ennuyé. Pire. J'ai pensé à toi. J'ai même souhaité que ce soit toi à la place de ce… comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?

- Gary, chuchota Harry.

- C'est ça. Gary. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais je crois que je m'y habituerais. Avec du temps. Et beaucoup de sacrifices. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu fais très bien l'affaire.

Harry poussa un grognement et reposa sa tête sur le tissu rêche du jean délavé de Jude.

- Tu es d'un romantisme ! marmonna-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

Jude sourit à nouveau et du bout des doigts, il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Harry referma ses yeux. Dormir. Se laisser bercer. Ne plus penser. Le laisser s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait aucune objection à formuler. Là, maintenant, il voulait lui dire oui, d'accord, je suis à toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux du moment que ça ne me fait pas de mal. Mais demain ? Quand il aurait retrouvé ses esprits ? En aurait-il toujours envie ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre grand chose, reprit Jude, hésitant. Ni d'être fidèle. Ni d'arriver à vraiment t'aimer un jour. Ni d'être toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Surtout pas d'être un élément stable dans ta vie. Juste d'essayer.

Un élément instable. Une particule en mouvement. Quelque chose de fulgurant, d'instinctif. Et pas de promesses, jamais de promesses. Juste le moment présent. Et eux deux, ensemble, pour le vivre, le construire.

Harry sourit.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Les doigts de Jude se figèrent quelques secondes sur sa nuque, puis reprirent leurs caresses dans ses cheveux, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas scellé un accord… un accord qui, ironiquement, ressemblait _déjà_ à une promesse. Celle d'être ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et même si la manière, justement, n'était pas conventionnelle.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Harry ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux.

- Je vais attendre demain pour t'embrasser, dit-il en baillant. Ce soir… je pue…

Les yeux de Jude lui sourirent et il hocha lentement la tête. Les paupières closes, Harry sentit à peine les bras de Jude le soulever, le ramener contre son torse puis le déposer dans son lit, frais et confortable. Il fut à peine conscient des mains qui le déshabillaient tranquillement et ramenaient les draps sous son menton, ni des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent une seconde sur sa joue avant de s'évaporer, comme un rêve, une hallucination peut-être.

Harry dormait déjà.

Apaisé.

**0°0°0**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Harry posa sa tête sur son bras en gémissant, ses doigts jouant avec le manche de sa fourchette. Il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il évitait même de regarder de trop près les œufs sur le plat qui baignaient dans l'huile et le beurre. Les tranches de bacon disposées en éventail dans un coin de l'assiette ressemblaient quant à elles à une insulte personnelle. Qui donc s'acharnait à vouloir le rendre malade ?

- Mange, Harry, le sermonna Hermione en poussant gentiment son assiette vers lui.

Harry leva des yeux suspicieux vers son amie et plissa le nez. Il avait sa réponse.

- Là, tout de suite, rien que _l'idée_ de manger arriverait à me faire vomir, Hermione, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Si j'ai encore quelque chose à vomir, bien sûr.

- Ce serait sympa, Harry, si tu évitais de couper l'appétit à ceux qui l'ont encore, répliqua Ginny en reposant sa brioche entamée d'un air écœuré.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Dommage que j'aie raté votre petit numéro d'hier soir, poursuivit-elle en souriant, il paraît que c'était très divertissant !

- Très dommage. Mais tu n'avais qu'à être là…

- J'avais mieux à faire, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Figure-toi que je visitais des coins _très_ _reculés_ du château…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quel intérêt ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu connais déjà le château sur le bout des doigts !

Elle fut secouée d'un rire léger et se pencha au-dessus la table, une main jouant rêveusement avec une mèche de cheveux roux qu'elle entortillait autour de ses doigts.

- Disons que ce genre de visite peut avoir un certain _potentiel_ si on ne les fait pas seule…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh… je vois…

Harry se demandait si, contre tout bon sens, Ginny espérait encore le rendre jaloux. Si tel était le cas, elle n'allait pas tardée à être _très_ déçue. Amusé, il lui adressa un sourire mutin.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il avec un air de sincère curiosité.

Elle baissa légèrement la voix.

- Retourne-toi discrètement. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vois le grand brun avec des yeux bleus et un tee-shirt blanc ? C'est ça. Celui là. A la table des Serdaigle. Il s'appelle Jasper Wright.

Par-dessus son épaule, Harry détailla sans doute plus longuement que nécessaire le visage encore poupin du garçon qu'elle avait désigné.

- Pas mal, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire _beaucoup_ mieux.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux.

- J'oubliais que j'avais affaire à un spécialiste, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, continua-t-il avec un sourire, la jaugeant du regard.

Elle ôta le couvercle de son yaourt et regarda brièvement derrière lui.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, chantonna-t-elle, laissant la phrase en suspens.

- Quelqu'un a un problème avec ma queue ? s'exclama Jude en enjambant le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

Les joues écarlates, Hermione s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille et toussa dans son verre. Jude déposa alors machinalement son téléphone portable sur la table, près de son assiette, et Ginny y jeta un regard curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Jude la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil quelque part au milieu du front.

- Parfois, j'oublie à quel point vous pouvez être arriérés, vous, les sorciers, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Ceci est un téléphone. Sans fil. C'est très pratique, tu sais. Ça sert à se parler. Même quand on est très loin.

- Nous aussi on a des moyens de communication sophistiqués, grommela-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua Jude en haussant les sourcils. Comme de mettre la tête dans une cheminée, par exemple ? Extrêmement sophistiqué, en effet ! Parfois, je me demande pourquoi votre cinglé a une dent contre _nous_…

Secouant la tête, il se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Il va falloir que je m'absente quelques heures, lui dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mon frère vient de m'appeler. Ma mère est à l'hôpital.

Harry se redressa aussitôt, le visage inquiet.

- C'est grave ?

- Juste une crise cardiaque, répondit Jude en haussant les épaules.

D'un geste désinvolte, il attrapa un morceau de bacon qui reposait, intact, dans l'assiette de Harry.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, s'esclaffa-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua les trois paires d'yeux effarés qui le dévisageaient, incrédules. Elle est vivante.

Il grimaça.

- Elle veut même me voir.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Hermione.

- Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue me rendre visite, elle me suppliait de lui faire des petits-enfants, je dirais que non ! répondit Jude. Mais je suppose qu'elle est consciente d'avoir un pied dans la tombe. Ça risque de calmer un peu ses ardeurs. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rappeler à quel point elle est… mortelle…

Il eut un petit rire de jubilation.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Non-merci !

- Mais qui va t'accompagner ? insista Harry.

- Personne.

- Personne ? répéta Harry d'une voix aiguë.

- Ah oui. J'avais failli oublier à quel point tu as peur que quelqu'un me découpe en morceaux ! Mais moi, tu sais, du moment qu'on me laisse mes couilles…

- Jude ! protesta Harry.

- Arrête donc d'être aussi mélodramatique, veux-tu ! On m'a fait un très joli petit portoloin qui va m'emmener _directement_ du portail du château à un vieux placard à balai de l'hôpital. Donc, pas de panique. Je ne crains rien.

- Je viens quand même, s'obstina Harry en croisant les bras.

Jude secoua la tête en souriant puis il lui attrapa doucement la nuque et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Je serais là pour midi, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il reprit son téléphone des mains de Ginny et le glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il adressa ensuite un dernier signe de la main à Harry, qui le regarda s'éloigner avec un étrange sentiment de vide au creux de l'estomac.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? s'étonna Hermione et au ton de sa voix, Harry eut la très nette et très désagréable impression que cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

- A ton avis ? répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione échangea un regard entendu avec Ginny.

- Et on dit que les filles sont compliquées ! souffla-t-elle.

**0°0°0**

Harry ne parvint pas à s'en empêcher. Dissimulé sous la cape de son père, il guetta Jude au détour d'un couloir, mit discrètement ses pas dans les siens et plaça sa main tout près de la sienne, sur le portoloin, juste au moment où celui-ci les faisait disparaître. Il rouvrit les yeux dans un placard sombre, exigu, et enleva immédiatement la cape qui lui tenait chaud. Jude poussa un cri étouffé et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Bordel de merde ! s'écria-t-il. Tu voulais que _je_ meurs d'une crise cardiaque ?

- J'étais inquiet, c'est tout, répliqua Harry en se massant l'épaule. Tu n'avais jamais pris de portoloin. Tu aurais pu te perdre. Ou bien te faire mal. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les conséquences possibles d'un atterrissage raté.

Jude s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés.

- Tu étais inquiet ?

- Oui, j'étais inquiet, répéta Harry avec impatience.

Jude esquissa un sourire et lui caressa brièvement la joue avec son pouce.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas oublié ? demanda-t-il.

- Oublié quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je n'ai même pas de trou de mémoire. Juste une migraine épouvantable. Et je crois que mon estomac est foutu.

- Mais tu te souviens de _tout_ ?

Harry leva les yeux au plafond puis se rapprocha de lui, le regard affamé, et noua ses bras derrière son cou, ses doigts se refermant sur ses cheveux soyeux.

- De tout, souffla-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa.

Harry se sentit immédiatement intoxiqué. Comme la veille au soir, avec l'alcool. Le feu sur ses lèvres. Sa langue brûlante qui caressait la sienne. L'odeur de sa peau. C'était comme de quitter la terre. Ses pieds semblaient flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol poussiéreux mais ses mains, elles, étaient bien trop occupées pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Occupées à tirer sur les vêtements de Jude. A toucher son corps. A se rassasier de sa peau. Sa texture. Son velours. Et ses lèvres suçaient, mordaient, caressaient. Il n'en aurait jamais assez. Jamais…

Mais lorsqu'il se souvint de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Harry poussa un soupir et se recula.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

- Je suis sûr que ma mère peut attendre encore un peu, répondit Jude et sa bouche glissa dans son cou.

Harry secoua fermement la tête et Jude accepta sa reddition de mauvaise grâce. Légèrement échevelés, ils quittèrent le placard et s'engagèrent dans un couloir désert.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux, siffla Jude entre ses dents. Ça pue la mort.

- Peut-être que tu aurais du lui apporter des fleurs, suggéra Harry.

- Des fleurs ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Ce sont des choses qui se font, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'en faire apparaître…

- J'aurais l'air con.

- Tu aurais l'air d'un fils qui vient rendre visite à sa mère.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, j'aurais l'air con.

- Pour l'instant, tu as l'air d'un type à qui on vient de rouler une pelle dans un placard à balais, dit Harry en riant et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lui raplatir les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que va dire ta mère ?

- Que je n'ai pas changé, répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant le bureau d'accueil. La chambre de Penny Hampton, s'il vous plaît.

- 325, au bout du couloir, répondit la vieille femme d'une voix laconique.

- Hampton ? s'étonna Harry alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir d'un blanc immaculé.

- C'est le nom de mon beau-père, répondit Jude. Moi je porte celui de ma mère.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a jamais adopté ? Après toutes ses années ?

Jude secoua la tête et s'arrêta devant une porte d'un vert pâle, maladif, qui jouxtait la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking.

- Je t'attends ici, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise, contre le mur.

- Maintenant que tu es là, autant que tu m'accompagnes à l'intérieur, non ? Je veux dire, sous ton… truc… qui te rend invisible…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ma place, Jude. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop personnel ?

- Certain, répondit Jude, les yeux fixés sur la porte close.

Il avait l'air très nerveux et, après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, Harry attrapa un magazine abandonné sur une table basse, saisit sa baguette magique, murmura une incantation et un bouquet de roses jaunes apparut dans sa main, là où s'était trouvé le journal.

- Transfiguration, expliqua Harry.

Il lui tendit les fleurs.

- Impressionnant, murmura Jude en les saisissant.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire mieux, grommela Harry. Elles sont déjà à moitié fanées.

- Ma mère l'est aussi. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas offensée.

Harry rit doucement et disparut sous sa cape.

- Quand tu veux, souffla-t-il.

Jude inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis il frappa quelques coups secs, poussa la porte et pénétra dans une chambre brillamment éclairée, Harry sur ses talons. Une petite femme brune à la peau fine, presque translucide était allongée dans un grand lit aux draps jaunes. Elle semblait frêle, fragile, bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était sans doute en réalité, et malade. Surtout malade. Harry s'était préparé à la détester, il avait même été conditionné pour cela, mais sa faiblesse et son visage gris comme du papier mâché, rendirent la chose beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Jude. Seuls ses yeux étaient vraiment identiques aux siens. De cet ambre étrange. Presque doré. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils aîné debout et immobile au milieu de sa chambre, un bouquet de fleurs défraîchies à la main, elle essaya de se redresser et tendit le bras vers lui.

Jude s'approcha, l'air réticent, et lui tendit les roses avec raideur. Elle les accepta avec un sourire.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'offres des fleurs, dit-elle. Elles sont très belles.

Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elles étaient loin d'être belles, surtout à côté de celles qui ornaient sa table de nuit, foisonnantes et colorées. Mais elle ne l'avait pas dit avec ironie, ni même par réflexe poli. Non. Elle l'avait dit avec une étonnante sincérité. Celle d'une mère. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle les serrait contre sa poitrine et reniflait un parfum qui n'existait pas. Et pour cause, Harry ne savait pas recréer les senteurs. Juste l'aspect des choses.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle en désignant la chaise placée à côté de son lit.

Jude obéit en silence et Harry, lui, choisit le fauteuil rouge, au coin de la pièce.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Jude.

- Mieux, chuchota-t-elle, ses mains caressant les pétales jaunes. Beaucoup mieux.

Jude hocha la tête.

- C'est bien, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre fermée et obscurcie par des stores d'un blanc sale. Ils scannèrent la pièce avec application, cherchant Harry, s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le fauteuil rouge, en apparence vide, et Harry laissa sa main dépasser une fraction de seconde de la cape. Jude détourna les yeux et réprima un sourire.

- Sean m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix brusque.

Elle posa les fleurs près de son oreiller.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main, essaya de prendre celle de Jude, de l'emprisonner dans la sienne, mais il eut un mouvement de recul et la rangea dans la poche de son jean, hors d'atteinte. Elle soupira.

- Après ce qui m'est arrivé, dit-elle en désignant les tuyaux qui entraient et sortaient de son bras, la reliant à des machines bruyantes, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus reculer, que je n'avais peut-être plus beaucoup de temps. Et je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

- A propos de ta naissance… de ton père… de toi…

Sur sa chaise, Jude se raidit. Son visage se crispa. Mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit qu'elle continue.

- Comme tu le sais, ta grand-mère était une sorcière, dit-elle en regardant ses mains. Et alors que j'avais tout juste seize ans, une guerre a éclaté. Elle m'en tenait la plus éloignée possible et je n'en savais donc pas grand chose, mais ma mère, elle, s'est tout de suite engagée. Elle est d'ailleurs rapidement devenue une cible de choix pour ses opposants et d'autres sorciers sont venus habités chez nous, pour nous protéger. Cependant, cela n'a pas suffi. Certains de nos ennemis surveillaient la maison, contrôlaient tous nos faits et gestes et l'un d'eux, un jour, m'a suivie sur mon trajet quotidien, du lycée à la maison. Je n'avais que seize ans, Jude, et comme toutes les adolescentes, je détestais qu'on me surveille. Je pensais même que ma mère avait une forte tendance à la paranoïa, qu'elle exagérait. J'ai pris un raccourci par le terrain vague et semé mes gardes du corps. J'étais très fière de moi-même. Beaucoup moins, tu imagines, quand j'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait par le bras. Il m'a traîné derrière le terrain vague, pas très loin de chez moi. Et il m'a violé. Il était très jeune. Il n'avait sans doute pas plus de dix-sept ans. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de son visage, de ses traits durs, comme taillés au couteau, de son regard sombre, un peu fous, des tatouages sur ses bras. Il avait _leur_ marque, la tête de mort et le serpent, mais sur son autre poignet, il y avait aussi des signes compliqués que je ne comprenais pas. Si je m'en souviens, c'est parce que c'est ce que je regardais, en attendant que ça se passe, qu'il ait terminé. J'étais sûre qu'il allait me tuer, tu sais, certaine, et finalement, quand il a pointé sa baguette sur ma gorge, mes doigts se sont refermés sur une pierre pointue et j'ai entaillé son visage, de son œil jusqu'à son menton. Il a hurlé, il m'a lâché et je me suis enfuie à toutes jambes. J'étais sûre qu'il allait me rattraper avant que j'aie le temps de gagner la rue mais il n'a même pas essayé. Plus tard, ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas agi sur ordre, mais de sa propre initiative, parce qu'à force de m'observer, j'avais sans doute fini par lui plaire, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé me poursuivre, par peur de tomber sur mes gardes du corps ou ses propres compagnons.

Harry s'était pétrifié dans son fauteuil. Jude avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Et neuf mois plus tard, tu étais là, dit-elle avec un sourire. Beau comme un ange. J'avoue que je m'étais attendue à ce que tu soies aussi hideux que l'était mon souvenir mais tu ne lui ressemblais pas du tout. Tu étais calme, joyeux, adorable. Je savais que tu n'avais rien demandé, surtout pas à venir au monde et que tu n'y étais pour rien, que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais j'étais encore trop jeune, trop perdue. Je n'y arrivais pas. Et les premiers mois, c'est ma mère qui t'a élevé. Moi je n'arrivais même pas à te toucher.

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

- Alors que tu avais tout juste cinq mois, les tout premiers signes indiquant que tu étais un sorcier, toi aussi, sont apparus. Tu faisais voler tes peluches et tes jouets à travers la pièce. Cela te faisait rire aux éclats. Moi, j'étais encore dans un état second, et je m'en fichais, mais pas ta grand-mère. Elle avait peur pour toi. La guerre était loin d'être terminée. Elle a même duré encore de longues années, jusqu'à sa mort, quatorze ans plus tard, et elle refusait de faire de toi, si petit, si innocent, une victime de plus. Elle voulait que tu aies une belle vie. La plus belle qui soit. Que tu n'aies jamais à te retrouver, un jour, face à l'homme qui t'avait conçu. Alors elle a demandé de l'aide à un vieux sorcier un peu excentrique et, ensemble, ils t'ont ôté toute ta magie avant de l'enfermer dans une sorte d'étrange sphère lumineuse. Tout était terminé. Peu de temps après, j'ai rencontré Daniel et comme tu le sais, on ne s'est plus jamais quittés, lui et moi. Il a accepté de m'épouser et on a déménagé à Londres. C'était une grande ville. Bien trop grande pour qu'_il_ nous retrouve un jour, si d'aventure il était encore vivant. Notre vie est redevenue presque ordinaire, même si toi tu semblais sentir qu'il te manquait quelque chose et que tu en souffrais. Ton attirance pour la magie inquiétait beaucoup ta grand-mère, qui t'aimait, te chérissait, bien plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé tes frères. Elle me disait que tu avais l'air de sentir que c'était à ce monde-là que tu appartenais et pas à celui dans lequel on t'avait si promptement enfermé. Et pour compenser ce manque, elle a accepté de faire certaines concessions, de te faire découvrir le monde clandestin dans lequel elle évoluait, l'Ordre du Phénix, et qui était beaucoup plus sûr que la société sorcière de l'époque.

Elle se pencha vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une petite clé dorée.

- Elle m'a dit de te donner ça quand tu serais prêt. Et je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas respecté sa volonté. J'ai attendu que _moi_ je sois prête, pour le faire. Pourtant je sais que toi tu l'es sans doute depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Elle posa la clé dans la main de Jude et il referma ses doigts sur elle avec une force rageuse.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard plein d'angoisse, et Jude se leva.

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as si peu aimé ?

- Jude ! protesta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Je veux dire, la coupa-t-il d'une voix laborieuse, est-ce que le jour où ton mari m'a fichu à la porte, ça t'a soulagé ? De ne plus m'avoir sous les yeux ? De ne plus avoir à te rappeler pourquoi j'étais né et de qui ? Est-ce que mon homosexualité n'a finalement pas été un prétexte en or pour me dissimuler le fait que si tu ne m'aimais pas, ce n'était pas pour qui ou comment je baisais, mais simplement parce que j'étais là, que j'existais ?

- Jude…

- Sois honnête, maman ! s'écria-t-il. Pour une fois, une seule fois, regarde-moi et sois honnête !

Elle baissa la tête. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je t'ai aimé, souffla-t-elle. Mais pas assez, tu as raison. Parfois, je t'ai haï. J'ai même souhaité que tu meurs. Les premiers mois, j'aurais presque pu te tuer moi-même. Tu étais comme un ennemi. Je guettais sur ton visage le moment où tu commencerais à lui ressembler et je crois que j'étais presque déçue que ça n'arrive pas, parce qu'alors, ça m'aurait donné une bonne raison de t'en vouloir. Et quand Daniel t'a jeté dehors, il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu envie de te revoir, de te chercher. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Et je me suis persuadée moi-même que c'était pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Parce que tu étais homosexuel et que ça me dérangeait. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Pas vraiment. Peut-être que ça l'est devenu avec le temps. Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

Elle fut secouée de sanglots silencieux.

- Je te promets que les choses peuvent encore changer, pleura-t-elle, que je peux me rattraper.

Jude leva ses mains pour l'interrompre.

- Ne me fais surtout pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas, siffla-t-il.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il se précipita vers la porte, s'engagea à pas rageurs dans le couloir et Harry courut derrière lui, le cœur affolé. Il dut attendre de se trouver dans l'obscurité rassurante du placard pour pouvoir enlever la cape qui le recouvrait. Jude était déjà là, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, les yeux clos. Harry s'installa à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son genou.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Jude secoua la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-il. Donne-moi juste une minute, s'il te plaît, et après on va rentrer…

Harry acquiesça, posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui prit doucement la main. Il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres et embrassa délicatement chacune de ses phalanges avant de placer sa paume contre sa joue et sa bouche. Le souffle erratique qui sortait de la bouche entrouverte de Jude se calma peu à peu, son cœur reprit un tempo normal et ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, brillants comme ceux d'un chat. Sans lâcher celle de Harry, Jude déplia son autre main. Il avait serré le poing si fort que la marque de la petit clé en or s'était incrustée dans sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai une clé qui ressemble beaucoup à celle-ci, dit Harry. Elle ouvre un coffre. A Gringotts.

- Bien sûr, souffla Jude.

Il tourna et retourna la clé dans sa main, l'air pensif.

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'y aller ? demanda Harry. Cela ne nous prendrait qu'une demi-heure…

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Jude en faisant disparaître la clé dans sa poche. Il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux faire de ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais le plus au monde, devenir un sorcier ?

- Pas dans ces conditions, dit Jude à voix basse. Cette magie… c'est comme mon sang… l'héritage d'un monstre. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir.

Harry lui pressa gentiment la main.

- C'est aussi l'héritage de ta famille, de tes ancêtres, de ta grand-mère, dit-il, cherchant ses mots avec soins. La nature de ta magie, d'où elle vient, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Jude. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu vas en faire, à quoi tu vas la destiner. Regarde-moi. Je partage les pensées et les pouvoirs du pire sorcier que le monde magique ait jamais connu. Depuis qu'il s'est injecté le mien, on peut même dire qu'on a presque le même sang. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je lui ressemble…

Jude tourna la tête vers lui, scruta son visage.

- Tu as raison, Harry, murmura-t-il. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Les mots s'évaporèrent et Jude ne bougea pas. Il enroula simplement son bras autour des épaules de Harry, le serra un peu plus contre lui. Son corps tremblait, les secouant involontairement tous les deux et Harry sentit bientôt quelque chose d'humide et de brûlant dégouliner dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Il ne releva pas la tête. Il savait que Jude ne voudrait pas qu'il le fasse. Qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il le voit ainsi perdre le contrôle, baisser la garde. Alors lui non plus ne bougea pas. Il ne raffermit pas sa prise, ne l'embrassa pas et ne tenta pas de le consoler. Existait-il seulement des mots qui auraient pu le faire ? Harry pensa que non. Il resta immobile. Et le laissa pleurer.

**0°0°0**

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Son cauchemar avait été pour une fois un véritable cauchemar. Incohérent, absurde, saccadé, presque banal. Il se souvenait nettement d'y avait vu une jeune fille brune courir, trébucher, tomber, et une ombre noire, sinistre, surgir au-dessus de sa tête, prête à fondre sur elle pour l'attraper.

Lorsqu'il se remémorait le récit de Penny Hampton, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose lui échappait encore, quelque chose qui restait caché sous la surface, insaisissable, comme une pièce manquante. Et sans elle, le puzzle demeurait incomplet, incompréhensible. Harry se retourna, chercha à nouveau le sommeil, mais quelque chose continuait à le gêner, un détail dans ce que Penny avait dit qui lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait vu ou entendu quelque part. Mais quoi ?

Harry souleva le bras de Jude et s'extirpa de la chaleur du lit. Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il tirait les rideaux, son œil fut attiré par un petit paquet rectangulaire posé sur sa table de nuit. Perplexe, il s'empara du morceau de parchemin plié en deux que l'on avait posé dessus.

_Harry,_

_Je voulais te donner ce paquet en main propre mais je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Je te connais. Je suis sûre que tu voudras être seul._

_Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'essayais de le réparer. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Et ensuite, il y a eu Jude et j'ai pensé que tu étais heureux, que tu n'en avais plus besoin. Cependant, après ce que j'ai vu hier soir de votre… relation (à défaut de meilleur mot), j'ai pensé qu'il était grand temps que ce miroir te revienne. Draco t'a fait du mal, je le sais. Mais __**lui**__ t'aimait. Et il t'aime sans doute encore bien plus que Jude ne t'aimera jamais. _

_Ceci-dit, fais-en ce que tu veux, Harry. Brise le une deuxième fois si ce que tu as désormais te convient. Range-le au fond d'un tiroir si tu as encore besoin de temps. Ou bien… Utilise-le. Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors tu sais comment procéder. Il ne te reste plus qu'un mot à dire…_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Hermione._

Harry se précipita hors du dortoir, le paquet étroitement serré dans sa main tremblante et une fois assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune, il tira sur l'emballage bariolé comme un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur et dans sa main, la surface lisse et brillante du miroir lui renvoya l'image de son propre visage.

L'objet était intact. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été brisé. Comme si Harry n'avait jamais essayé de recoller les morceaux, grossièrement, sans y parvenir vraiment. Dans son souvenir, le résultat de tous ses efforts avait été désolant. Le miroir était resté ébréché, fissuré, gondolé par endroits et inutilisable. Hermione avait même fini par le lui confisquer.

Désormais, Draco était à sa portée. Si proche, si palpable. Harry savait qu'il pourrait alors voir son visage, ses yeux, entendre sa voix, lui parler, s'expliquer, pourquoi pas lui pardonner. Et _se_ faire pardonner. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il sentait déjà l'espoir rouvrir la blessure. Nue et vive. Douloureuse. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais guéri. Harry l'avait forcée à se cacher, l'avait déguisé, oublié parfois dans les bras d'un autre, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Jamais.

_Draco._

Il lui était facile de penser son prénom, de le penser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, de le hurler dans sa tête mais il lui semblait impossible de le dire. Il ne trouvait pas sa voix. Pourquoi était-il si difficile de briser cette dernière barrière, de réduire le dernier obstacle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus pour les séparer que la surface de ce miroir ? C'était difficile parce que Harry avait peur. Peur que Draco ait changé, qu'il se soit marié, qu'il ait cédé à la tentation du pouvoir qu'on lui offrait, qu'il ait cessé de l'aimer. Peur parce qu'une partie de lui était tombée amoureuse de Jude. C'était comme d'être coupé en deux. Une moitié de son cœur appelait Draco, se tendait vers lui, quand l'autre moitié ronronnait doucement dans les bras d'un autre et ne voulait plus bouger.

Harry ferma les yeux, repensa aux conditions de sa séparation avec Draco, au journal qu'il avait lu puis brûlé et soudainement, de manière totalement inattendue, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent parfaitement.

_Bien sûr_, pensa frénétiquement Harry en bondissant du canapé. _Le journal._

Fébrile, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

Qu'avait dit Penny Hampton ? Qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de son visage ? Mais comment était-il, son visage ? Comment était-il ? Harry réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant de se rappeler les mots qu'elle avait employés… des traits durs_… _comme taillés au couteau…un regard sombre et fou_… _et soudain il semblait à Harry qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans la pièce juste à côté de lui…_ Mes doigts se sont refermés sur une pierre pointue et j'ai entaillé son visage, de son œil jusqu'à son menton._

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Il se rappelait aussi les mots que Draco avait écrits dans son journal, presque identiques… _un visage buriné, comme taillé à la serpe, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux sombres, des cheveux bruns et une longue cicatrice qui s'étalait de son œil droit jusqu'à son menton._

Le puzzle était complet.

Mais ce qu'il révélait lui faisait ressentir une sorte de faiblesse au creux de l'estomac. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était-là que des suppositions, des hypothèses, mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà que cela ne pouvait plus être une simple coïncidence. Il fallait qu'il vérifie et Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à le faire. Nerveux, il arpenta la pièce, les doigts serrés sur le miroir, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé et plaça le miroir juste en face de son visage.

_Je peux le faire_, pensa Harry.

Il ferma les yeux. Souffla.

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

C'était comme de lâcher une bombe. Harry se statufia, attendit, retenant son souffle, fixant ses propres pupilles dans le miroir, ses paupières clignant si peu que ses yeux se mirent à brûler. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir Draco. Pas prêt du tout.

Devant lui, la surface du miroir sembla se brouiller et le visage de Draco remplaça le sien. Harry retint son souffle. Draco n'avait pas changé. Pas beaucoup. Son visage semblait un peu plus fin que dans son souvenir, comme s'il avait perdu quelques kilos. C'était tout. Pour le reste, Harry voulut croire qu'il était toujours le garçon qu'il avait aimé. Beau et froid. Au moins en apparence. Ils se regardèrent longuement, se jaugèrent. Draco semblait tendu, nerveux. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses yeux méfiants, comme s'il doutait même de son identité. Harry voulut le rassurer et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Harry, souffla Draco, incrédule, et Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux.

Cette voix. C'était comme du velours contre son oreille.

- Draco, répondit-il doucement.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Approche-toi, murmura-t-il.

Harry obéit sans réfléchir, le cerveau comme anesthésié, le cœur aussi. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

- Il fait sombre chez toi, chuchota Draco. Je n'arrive pas à voir tes yeux,

Harry chercha sa baguette à tâtons et la trouva à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ses lèvres bougèrent rapidement dans la demi-obscurité de la salle commune et une lumière blanche éclaira son visage. Draco planta ses yeux clairs dans les siens et Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il n'y avait pas de bienveillance dans son regard et pas non plus de tendresse. Ses yeux étaient froids et durs, presque violents. Harry sentit la panique le gagner, regretta même d'avoir utilisé le miroir, de ne pas être resté bien au chaud dans son lit, dans les bras de Jude. Jude ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

- Et tes lunettes ? interrogea Draco, impassible.

- Toujours perdues, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Ton miroir aussi ?

Son visage était indifférent, le ton presque léger, mais Harry sentait aussi l'amertume, l'accusation, l'ironie sous-jacente. La gorge nouée, il fit non de la tête.

- Hermione vient juste de le réparer.

- Comment as-tu fait ton compte pour le casser ?

Harry grimaça légèrement.

- Ron l'a jeté contre un mur, dit-il avec un sourire nerveux, mais seulement _après_ m'avoir cassé le nez.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Si je te dis que non, tu me croiras ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne souriait pas. Mais imaginer Harry avec un nez cassé semblait presque lui faire plaisir. Il était distant. Pire que distant. Terriblement en colère. Comme s'il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Harry détourna nerveusement les yeux de ceux qui semblaient le sonder jusqu'à l'âme, cherchant quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de neutre, qui ne les engagerait pas sur la voie dangereuse d'un règlement de compte. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il lui envoie tout son ressentiment à la figure, car il savait que sinon, il dirait encore des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite d'avoir dites. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Jude devait lui servir de leçon. Jude. C'était ça. Il fallait qu'il parle à Draco de ce qu'il avait découvert.

- J'ai besoin que tu me parles de Stenson, bredouilla-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils et son front d'albâtre se creusa.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

- C'est très important.

Les yeux de Draco se firent de glace.

- Plus important que…

- S'il te plaît, le coupa Harry d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Bien, dit Draco d'un voix brusque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout.

Draco hocha sèchement la tête.

- Je ne sais rien sur ses origines ou sa famille, juste qu'il s'est engagé auprès de Voldemort à dix-sept ans et qu'à sa chute, il s'est exilé aux Etats-Unis avec sa femme et sa fille. Ce qu'il fait depuis, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Lydia dit toujours qu'il est dans les affaires mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire et si j'essaye de creuser, j'obtiens toujours la même réponse : _ne pose pas trop de questions._ Ce que je fais. Depuis que Voldemort l'a rappelé auprès de lui, Stenson exécute ses ordres sans broncher. On lui a demandé d'amasser des partisans, c'est ce qu'il fait, avec ce qu'il faut d'enthousiasme, pas plus, pas moins, mais depuis le début, je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Le fait, par exemple, qu'il n'y ait pas un seul sorcier que l'on ait rencontré qui nous ait dit non, ou qui ait même essayé de protester. Ils semblaient déjà tous se connaître. Ils sont déjà organisés et ça, ce n'est pas bon signe, ni pour toi, ni pour Voldemort. Parce qu'ils sont _déjà_ une armée, tu comprends. Et que cette armée n'a qu'un seul chef. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas lui. Le problème pour toi est différent. Leur nombre est deux fois supérieur à ce que j'avais imaginé possible. Et il faut que tu ajoutes à cela les Mangemorts qui nous attendent en Angleterre ainsi que tous les autres monstres que Voldemort a sorti du placard. Autant te dire que vous allez être en sous-effectif. Où est-ce que tu en aies, au niveau des Horcruxes ?

- Nulle part, avoua Harry, qui avait presque arrêté de respirer. Je n'ai même pas le début du commencement d'une piste…

- Trop occupé à autre chose, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, soupira Draco, avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. En revanche, il y a quelque chose qui pourra peut-être t'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Stenson est sans doute la seule personne que je connaisse qui n'ait pas peur de Voldemort et qui n'éprouve pour lui aucune fascination. Je dirais au contraire qu'il le méprise. Et il se fiche pas mal que tu sois mort ou vivant. Voir Voldemort s'acharner à essayer de te tuer le fait rire. Il dit qu'un homme qui a pour seul ennemi un garçon de dix-sept ans ne peut pas être un homme puissant. Ta célébrité l'amuse mais elle ne l'offense pas. Il ne te prend pas tellement au sérieux. Et tu vois, l'autre jour, quand il a déplié la Gazette et t'a vu avec la bouche très occupée, il s'est même esclaffé. Il a dit quelque chose comme : « ce petit a vraiment a un don pour s'attirer des emmerdes ! » C'était presque affectueux…

Soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry avait encore la bouche entrouverte.

- Draco…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je… je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… je t'assure… je…

- Alors, la photo, ce n'était pas pour te venger ?

- Non, s'écria Harry. Bien sûr que non… si j'ai fait _ça_… c'était avant tout pour… t'oublier…

- Et ça a marché ? demanda Draco, ses sourcils clairs formant des accents circonflexes.

- Plus ou moins, soupira Harry avec un haussement d'épaules que Draco ne put voir. Mais avant de me juger, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Pendant sept semaines entières et jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ton journal, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'étais anéanti. Je me suis coupé du monde. Complètement. Même en lisant ton journal, j'étais certain qu'il n'aurait pas de véritable fin, qu'à un moment ou un autre tu aurais juste cessé d'écrire et que je saurais pourquoi. Je ne m'attendais pas… à ça…

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais préféré me savoir mort ?

- Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre si ça t'amuse, siffla Harry.

- Je ne fais pas semblant, rétorqua Draco. Je ne comprends pas. Tu es en train de me reprocher d'avoir sauvé ma peau, c'est ça ? Curieusement, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé sans nouvelles ?

- C'est _ton_ miroir qui était cassé, pas le mien ! protesta Draco.

- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre !

- C'était trop risqué ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, que tu aies souffert de cette manière et que tu m'aies cru mort. Crois moi ou pas, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Seulement je n'imaginais pas que tu m'aurais aussi vite enterré !

- Comment arrives-tu à tout déformer ? s'écria Harry avec fureur. Ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé, c'est que tu as eu peur et que tu as pris la fuite ! Parce que tu as toujours été un lâche ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as promis à une pauvre fille de l'épouser et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que son gentil papa puisse te protéger ! A ta place j'aurais honte…

- Regarde-toi un peu, Harry ! répliqua Draco sur le même ton. _Tu_ m'accuses, _tu_ me juges, mais qui de nous deux a trahi l'autre ? Je n'ai même jamais _embrassé_ Lydia et je ne lui ai jamais promis de l'aimer ! _Tu_ es celui qui couche avec un autre !

- Serait-on jaloux ?

- Oui, Harry… je suis jaloux… et je pense que le pourquoi de tout ce cirque que tu es en train de me faire, c'est que tu l'étais aussi, que tu n'as jamais pu supporter l'idée que j'épouse cette fille ! Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

- Peut-être pas, souffla-t-il et dans le miroir, Draco s'adoucit pour la première fois.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est… difficile à dire, bredouilla Harry. Je… peut-être que oui… un peu…

Le visage de Draco se décomposa.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de se parler, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as utilisé ce fichu miroir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?

- Je te l'ai dit… c'est à cause de…

- Stenson ? le coupa Draco, furieux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler de Stenson ?

- Parce que j'ai appris des choses sur lui, bégaya Harry, parce que je pense qu'il pourrait avoir un fils… dont il ignore l'existence…

Draco sembla totalement pris au dépourvu.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir un fils ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Si tu me dis qu'il est possible qu'il ait violé une fille il y a trente ans et qu'il porte un tatouage sur le poignet droit… alors la réponse est oui…

- Il a bien un tatouage, répondit Draco, hésitant. Des symboles anciens. Des runes, peut-être.

- Alors tu viens de m'ôter mon dernier doute, murmura Harry, le regard dans le vague.

Draco l'observa avec un sourire froid.

- Ok, dit-il. Donc Stenson a un fils. Un fils illégitime. Pire qu'illégitime, même. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, _à toi_ ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais il sentit ses joues rougir.

- Oh, je vois, rétorqua Draco, glacial. Donc c'est à cause de _lui_ qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais du m'en douter…

Il eut un rire légèrement rocailleux.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça formidablement ironique, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. D'ici quelques temps, peut-être qu'on aura tous les deux le même beau-père…

- Très drôle ! grimaça Harry.

Draco soupira et son regard se voila.

- Ecoute, Harry. Je joue au fier, je me mets en colère mais la vérité, c'est que tu me manques. Et j'ai acheté un billet d'avion qui part pour l'Angleterre dans deux jours. J'ai prévu de le prendre, de rentrer. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, si tu es heureux et amoureux, alors tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et je resterais là-bas, qu'importe les conséquences. Je t'assure que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Et que tu seras libre de te taper qui tu veux sans rien me devoir. Mais si c'est encore _moi_ que tu veux et quand je vois la manière dont tu me regardes, je me dis que c'est peut-être possible… alors sache que je t'aime… que je t'aime toujours… et je suis prêt à me battre pour te récupérer. Alors… si toi tu m'aimes encore un peu, retiens-moi, Harry, demande-moi de rentrer. Je peux être là dans deux jours.

Abasourdi, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Draco l'arrêta.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir, murmura-t-il.

Harry cilla et soudainement, dans le miroir, les deux yeux qui le regardaient étaient redevenus les siens.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Celles et ceux qui aimaient bien Jude seront sûrement ravis, celles et ceux qui avaient déjà envie de le tuer n'auront sans doute pas changé d'avis. Désolé – ne _**me**_ tuez pas ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les évènements vont cette fois-ci plus se recentrer sur Draco et sur Rogue. _

_Comme certains de mes reviewers (adorés) l'ont si justement remarqué, le personnage de Jude s'inspire en effet du personnage de Brian de la série Queer as Folk. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus une copie conforme, loin de là… disons juste un hommage ! Cette série, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'y jeter un œil, c'est un bijou. Les personnages sont tous très attachants mais Brian, c'est mon chouchou. Je l'aime, je l'adore. Gale Harold aussi, d'ailleurs (soupir). Ça y est, j'arrête de faire ma midinette ! ;-)_

_A bientôt pour la suite et merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Je vous aime ! _

_Bisous !_

_Sillia_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Tout recommencer

**Chapitre 14**

**Tout recommencer**

Harry ne se rappelait ni quand ni comment il avait quitté la salle commune. Un instant, il avait été là, assis sur le canapé à regarder fixement son propre visage se refléter dans le miroir et l'instant d'après il s'était retrouvé dans le dortoir, sans même savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les deux. C'était une nuit sans lune. Le genre de nuit où il n'y a pas non plus d'étoiles et où le ciel semble couvert d'un grand voile noir et épais. Dans la pénombre du dortoir, Harry ne discernait ni ses mains, ni ses pieds, ni même les contours des meubles qui l'entouraient. Aveugle, il avançait en tâtonnant, les bras tendus devant lui comme un somnambule, et quelque part au milieu de la chambre, il se cogna les orteils contre le pied de son lit. Poussant un juron exaspéré, il tira sur le rideau.

- Ferme les yeux, lui intima alors la voix de Jude et Harry se raidit involontairement.

Il avait espéré que Jude dormirait encore. Il avait même espéré pouvoir reprendre sa pace sans avoir à le regarder, à lui parler, à contempler droit dans les yeux tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre, à abandonner. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait même préféré dormir seul. Par lâcheté. Car il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu à le faire, pas eu à réfléchir. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, éveillé comme endormi. Et tant pis si ses retrouvailles avec Draco avaient été tendues, maladroites et tellement loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes effusions de sentiments, pas de sa part en tout cas, mais Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait encore et cela lui suffisait.

Harry se plaisait à croire que c'était uniquement parce que Draco l'avait pris au dépourvu qu'il avait aussi spontanément déclaré qu'il était amoureux de Jude. _Un peu_. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui, beaucoup d'affection, peut-être même plus, mais il savait aussi que Jude ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu'un interlude dans sa vie, une parenthèse. C'était en tout cas ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Tout près de lui, sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle évanescent, presque fantomatique. Elle l'avait frôlé comme une caresse et si Harry n'avait pas été aussi sensible à son timbre chaud, à toutes les promesses de plaisir et d'oubli qu'elle contenait, il aurait sans doute trouvé le courage de le repousser, de lui ordonner de lui foutre la paix, de retourner dans son lit, de le laisser dormir, mais chaque fois, sa voix le rendait faible, elle le vidait de toute substance et de toute volonté, le dépossédait même de son amour pour Draco.

- Voilà. Ils sont fermés, chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur au bout du lit.

- C'est bien, répondit Jude.

Harry entendit un bruit léger. Comme un craquement d'allumette.

- Maintenant tu peux les rouvrir, murmura Jude et, obéissant, Harry cligna des yeux.

Entre les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin, l'obscurité s'était dissipée. Comme par magie. La flamme d'une bougie frémissait près de l'oreiller, les illuminant tous les deux d'une lumière dorée.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Jude posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Chut, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, et son haleine était sucrée.

Il ne portait en tout et pour tout que sa très avantageuse nudité et Harry sentit son visage brûler. Jude exhibait son corps comme d'autres sont fiers de parader dans un vêtement hors de prix, avec une assurance et un naturel presque indécents, et Harry essaya de ne pas s'abîmer les yeux à trop le contempler. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se sentait comme un minuscule insecte empêtré dans une toile d'araignée. Il essayait de se débattre mais une étrange fascination lui paralysait les membres et l'esprit, et quand Jude se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec une possessivité toute nouvelle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se laisser happer par le vertige et de répondre à son baiser, pour retrouver le goût de ses lèvres, devenu si familier, au moins une dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla Harry en essayant de le repousser loin de lui et de reprendre son souffle.

- A ton avis ? répondit Jude en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Harry posa ses mains à plat contre son torse et le maintint à bout de bras.

- Tu essayes de me corrompre…

Jude éclata d'un rire rauque.

- Et moi qui essayait d'être… _romantique _!

Le mot semblait lui écorcher la bouche, lui faire mal et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rire. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu qui soit aussi _peu_ romantique. Dans le lit d'à côté, Ron ronflait comme le moteur d'une voiture moribonde et dans son sommeil, Fred grommelait des mots sans queue ni tête auxquels il manquait des syllabes. Quant à Jude, il le dévisageait d'un air tellement affamé que Harry s'imaginait plus facilement sur le point d'être dévoré que séduit.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait incompatibilité entre toi et ce genre de choses, dit Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Jude haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Je fais des efforts…

- Et je suppose que tu es au maximum de tes possibilités, ironisa Harry en souriant si largement que les coins de sa bouche lui firent presque mal. Pas de pétales de roses éparpillés sur les draps ?

Jude fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je pensais plutôt t'attacher au lit avec…

- Pas de vers enflammés chuchotés à mon oreille ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je vomisse, là, tout de suite ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je plaisantais, précisa-t-il.

- Je sais, répliqua Jude. Tu te moques de moi.

Il se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de Harry, tellement doucement et tellement lentement que celui-ci sentit des frissons se former sur sa peau.

- Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi, chuchota Jude en le faisant basculer sur le lit.

Harry sentit son souffle lui échapper alors que Jude s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- Tu veux la vérité ? continua-t-il en le déshabillant tranquillement.

- Mmmm, fut tout ce que Harry réussit à dire.

- La bougie n'avait absolument rien de romantique. J'en avais juste marre qu'on baise dans le noir.

Il se redressa, l'embrassa doucement et Harry rit contre sa bouche.

- Et je suis sûr que mes amis vont beaucoup apprécier les ombres chinoises, dit-il avec ironie.

Jude lui emprisonna les bras et maintint fermement ses poignets de part et d'autre de son visage. Sans doute imaginait-il que Harry lutterait contre la pression qui le maintenait immobile, qu'il se débattrait, mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer en silence, avec une gravité que Jude ne devait certainement pas comprendre ou trouver disproportionné, mélodramatique, mais Harry voulait être sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas son visage, jamais.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, marmonna Jude, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry à ce moment-là.

Il se pencha sur le côté, souffla sur la flamme de la bougie et l'obscurité revint.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sous sa nuque, Harry contemplait le plafond et essayait de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il aimait Draco, bien sûr, il voulait qu'il rentre, il voulait pouvoir le gifler, lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce que ses poings lui fassent mal et ensuite, quand il se serait enfin débarrassé de sa colère, tout recommencerait comme avant, aussi intense, aussi fusionnel. Alors pourquoi lui semblait-il à ce point difficile de s'éloigner de Jude, de sa présence magnétique, de son corps ? Pourquoi l'idée de ne plus le revoir lui donnait l'impression que deux mains glacées lui pétrissaient le cœur ? Etait-il vraiment possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois et de manière si différente que le choix, qui lui avait pourtant semblé évident une heure plus tôt, lui paraissait désormais presque impossible ? Harry commençait à réaliser que choisir entre l'un et l'autre de ces deux hommes revenait finalement à s'amputer d'une partie de lui-même. Mais Harry était bien incapable de dire quelle était sa moitié la plus essentielle.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna sur le côté et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jude. L'aube était en train de se lever derrière la fenêtre quadrillée de la tour mais les rideaux qui entouraient son lit étaient bien trop épais pour que sa lueur pâle ne vienne éclairer leurs visage et leurs corps emmêlés. L'air s'était alourdi, épaissi. Il était devenu moite et humide. De son doigt, Harry suivait inlassablement l'arrondi des muscles qui saillaient sur le ventre découvert de Jude, il en retraçait les contours, savourait le contact de sa peau et quand celui-ci lui saisit fermement le poignet, Harry leva vers lui un regard surpris.

- Je t'ai entendu partir, tout à l'heure, dit Jude d'une voix désincarnée.

Une ligne soucieuse creusa le front de Harry.

- Et comme tu ne revenais pas, je suis allé te chercher.

Harry perdit immédiatement tout sourire et se redressa sur un coude.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix bien plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

- Si tu parles de cette très instructive conversation que tu as eu avec ton ex, alors la réponse est oui.

Harry déglutit.

- Est-ce que tu es… fâché ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Et bien, de… de Draco… et de ce qu'il m'a demandé…

Jude lui lança un regard en coin.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière, répondit-il avec un détachement que contredisait la tension de sa mâchoire. Pas de promesses. Alors si tu as vraiment envie qu'il revienne, dis-lui de revenir. Ça m'est égal. Je te promets que je ne pleurerais pas et que je ne te supplierais pas non plus. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

- Mais _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La bouche de Jude fut agitée d'un tic nerveux.

- Parce que ça a de l'importance ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'essayeras pas de me retenir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je viens de faire ?

Harry sourit tristement.

- C'est vrai que tu as des arguments imparables, murmura-t-il.

- En effet, dit Jude d'un ton sec.

Un silence désagréable s'installa et Harry replaça prudemment sa tête contre son épaule, attendant le moment où Jude le repousserait.

- Alors ? s'enquit celui-ci, sans faire un geste pour se dégager.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

Harry soupira.

- Pas vraiment… je croyais que oui… mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais plus...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais plus ? insista Jude d'un ton agacé.

- Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie qu'il rentre ! répondit vivement Harry. Merde ! C'est lui qui est parti, non ? Alors pourquoi c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non il doit revenir ? Et si moi je ne sais pas ?

Il frotta ses yeux fatigués.

- Et puis j'ai peur que, lui et moi, on n'arrive jamais vraiment à surmonter ce qui s'est passé, à se pardonner et que plus rien ne soit comme avant. J'ai peur que quelque chose se soit cassé. Et j'ai peur, aussi, de sacrifier ce que j'ai maintenant pour quelque chose qui ne marchera peut-être plus jamais. Notre relation, c'était comme un coup de foudre à retardement. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui, je me reposais sur lui pour tout, je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revivre ça, de me sentir à nouveau aussi dépendant. J'ai peur que cet amour-là ne finisse par être totalement destructeur…

Harry retint son souffle. Il se demandait encore d'où était sorti tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu sais, dit Jude, certaines choses se « cassent » pour une raison bien précise et parfois, il faut humblement accepter que, _malheureusement_, elles ne sont pas faites pour être réparées…

- Tu veux dire qu'il vaut mieux les laisser telles qu'elles sont ?

- Et passer à autre chose…

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Et tout ça est totalement désintéressé, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec sourire en coin.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu affaire au penchant noble et altruiste de ma personnalité ?

Harry sourit.

- J'ai du passé à côté, répondit-il. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long que le précédent mais beaucoup moins inconfortable, durant lequel Harry resta blotti contre son flanc et massa distraitement son front. Sa cicatrice piquait un peu.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Jude.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimais _un peu_ ?

Harry croisa son regard.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir, souffla-t-il.

Jude haussa les sourcils.

- Seulement _un peu_ ?

- Ne sois pas trop exigeant, plaisanta Harry. Un peu, c'est mieux que pas du tout, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry avait voulu lui demander « et toi ? » et puis lui parler de son père, de ce qu'il avait découvert et que Jude semblait volontairement éluder, mais les mots s'évanouirent avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de songer à les prononcer. Une violente douleur venait d'exploser quelque part dans sa tête. Vive et aveuglante, elle cognait contre ses tempes, son front et ses yeux. Harry se redressa, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières closes et attendit que la douleur cesse.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Jude. Harry, ça va ?

Harry voulut lui répondre, le rassurer, mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur, lancinante, bloquait tous ses automatismes : parler, bouger, ouvrir les yeux. Elle cognait, cognait. Encore et encore.

- Harry !

La voix de Jude s'affolait un peu et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était juste une migraine. Juste ça. Et pourtant, quelque chose de chaud coulait dans sa bouche. Un goût âcre et salé perlait sur sa langue. Comme de la rouille.

- Harry, réponds-moi !

Répondre ? Répondre quoi ? Il était à présent plié en deux, les poings serrés contre ses yeux. Il aurait presque pu se les arracher. Il sentit qu'on l'habillait, qu'on l'enveloppait dans quelque chose de chaud et doux et qu'on le soulevait. Le parfum de Jude, si particulier, envahissait ses narines. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait mal, qu'il regrettait d'avoir douté, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix ensommeillée de Ron.

Son meilleur ami lâcha une exclamation de stupeur et ses pas se précipitèrent vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

- Aucune idée, répondit Jude. Est-ce que ça lui est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui. Souvent. Quand il fait des cauchemars. Mais jamais comme ça. D'où est-ce qu'il saigne ?

- J'en sais rien. Son nez. Sa cicatrice. J'en sais rien.

_Un portail rouge devant une allée de gravillons. Une porte entrouverte. Un couloir étroit et sombre qui débouche sur un petit salon. Les meubles ont été renversés. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et les rideaux volent vers l'extérieur, comme s'ils étaient aspirés par le vent. Par terre sur la moquette, un jeune homme et une jeune femme sont étendus, les yeux grands ouverts._

- Non… non… non… non, gémit Harry.

- ça va aller, Harry, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Mais Harry n'entendait plus rien. Il était ailleurs. Dans un endroit peuplé de fantômes bien réels.

_Un petit appartement moderne. Une seule pièce brillamment éclairée. Un bureau placé sous une grande baie vitrée qui ouvre sur la ville, plonge sur la Tamise. Un jeune homme est assis devant un ordinateur. Son visage s'est affaissé sur le clavier. Du sang recouvre ses mains et l'écran est éclaboussé d'un voile rouge._

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner.

_Un couloir d'hôpital très familier. Une porte vert pâle. A l'intérieur, une petite femme brune au milieu d'un lit trop grand. Elle regarde vers le fauteuil rouge, là où un homme ventripotent semble dormir, mais ses yeux ne voient plus rien et l'homme ne dort pas. Sur la machine à laquelle son bras frêle est relié, la ligne est plate. Plus de soubresauts. Plus rien._

- Non, implora Harry. Pitié, non…

Les pas de Jude claquaient sur le carrelage, rebondissaient sur les murs, leur écho se répercutant sans fin dans les couloirs du château. Quelques portes s'ouvraient sur leur passage. Harry pouvait entendre les murmures et les cris affolés. Il était ballotté en tous sens, lourd comme un poids mort.

- Harry, ça va aller, on est presque arrivé.

- Jude…

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il pressa l'allure.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. C'est ma faute… je suis désolé…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Harry essaya de le regarder mais ses paupières pesaient comme du plomb.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Ta famille… c'est ma faute… c'est ma faute…

Il essaya de batailler contre le trou noir qui cherchait à l'avaler mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la force. Il en avait assez. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était temps que tout s'arrête enfin. Il avait fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Un jour, Ron lui avait dit qu'il était une malédiction et Harry lui en avait voulu. Mais désormais, il savait qu'il avait eu raison, que c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Et s'il disparaissait, les choses finiraient par s'arranger et peut-être même que Jude survivrait. Draco aussi. Harry eut envie de rire de lui-même. Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il tuerait Voldemort et délivrerait le monde ? Foutaises ! Il n'avait rien d'un héros, et il était encore moins l'élu de quoi que ce soit. Il était juste fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

**

* * *

**Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il sentit que les extrémités de ses doigts étaient glacées, insensibles, sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorge aussi sèche et râpeuse que du papier du verre. Il regarda autour de lui. Un grand rideau blanc encerclait son lit. Les murs étaient pâles, le plafond haut recouvert de mosaïques colorées qu'il avait souvent contemplé pendant les années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il était à l'infirmerie. 

Sur sa table de chevet, des cartes de rétablissement accompagnaient des fleurs et des sucreries déposées là en quantité pantagruélique. Il en saisit une au hasard, sur le sommet de la pile. Elle représentait un paysage de montagnes enneigées. On aurait dit une carte postale envoyée de très loin et il semblait souffler sur les hauteurs escarpées un air polaire qui glaçait Harry jusque dans son lit. Il retourna la carte. _Tu nous manques,_ disait-elle simplement. Elle était signée Ron et Hermione. Harry fronça les sourcils et en attrapa une autre. _Eh, la belle au bois dormant._ _Il est temps de te réveiller maintenant. __Fred et George._ Harry déglutit difficilement et ouvrit une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Remus lui avait appris que le chocolat réconfortait toujours, surtout dans les pires moments et Harry mâcha distraitement, cherchant le goût fondant et sucré, mais il ne trouva que celui, âpre, de quelque chose qui est resté enfermé dans sa boîte trop longtemps. Il recracha la friandise avec une grimace.

Harry se redressa, posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage et, au contact de l'air froid, sa peau se hérissa de chair de poule. Il resserra la veste de son pyjama autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient faibles, comme si elles étaient longtemps restées hors d'usage et qu'elles avaient fini par oublier comment faire pour supporter le poids de son corps et avancer.

Un pas.

Harry vacilla, essaya de se rattraper aux tringles du rideau mais ses pieds glissèrent et il s'affala sur le sol, emmenant les pans de tissu avec lui. Il releva la tête, furieux, et se frotta les genoux en grimaçant. Il était à présent dans la grande salle vide de l'infirmerie. Pas un seul lit n'était occupé. Tout était silencieux. Il se rappelait cet endroit comme un lieu de passage, dans lequel résonnaient les jérémiades des malades, imaginaires ou non, pas comme une pièce désertée et fantôme. Il frissonna, avança vers la fenêtre en rampant sur le sol, traînant ses jambes derrière lui. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au rebord et il se hissa, essoufflé de ce simple effort. Ses yeux se perdirent derrière la vitre embuée et s'agrandirent d'effroi.

_Je vais me réveiller_, pensa frénétiquement Harry. _Je vais me réveiller_.

Le parc en contrebas était recouvert d'un épais tapis de neige duveteuse. Les grands arbres squelettiques étaient saupoudrés de blanc et la surface du lac s'était transformée en cette patinoire lisse et plane qui apparaissait tous les hivers à Poudlard. A l'extérieur, un mouvement attira son regard. C'était la silhouette massive de Hagrid. Il se dirigeait vers la porte du château en traînant derrière lui un immense sapin. Harry cogna contre le carreau avec son poing et appela Hagrid d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il atterri dans une étrange réalité parallèle, un monde où l'hiver s'était installé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ? La porte principale du château se referma sur la forme du géant et à nouveau seul, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, le cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry leva machinalement les yeux.

Madame Pomfresh l'observait depuis le seuil, tétanisée. Sa bouche sillonnée de minuscules ridules s'était ouverte sur une exclamation de stupeur.

- Merlin ! souffla-t-elle en portant une main à son coeur.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il attendit qu'elle s'avance vers lui. Ses pas étaient hésitants, prudents. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et effleura sa joue de ses doigts secs à la peau craquée.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de planter sur son visage une myriade de baisers soulagés.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Les marques d'affection n'avaient jamais été monnaie courante chez Madame Pomfresh, d'habitude si austère. Elle l'avait toujours appelé 'Potter' ou 'Mr.Potter', avec un formalisme teinté d'agacement, à force de le voir si souvent faire son apparition à l'infirmerie, mais jamais elle ne l'avait appelé 'Harry' et encore moins embrassé comme du bon pain.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Harry, je…

- Il neige.

Son yeux bleu délavés par le temps se levèrent vers la fenêtre et quelque chose vacilla dans son regard.

- C'était l'été, continua Harry d'une voix paniquée. Le milieu du mois d'août. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Le ciel bleu, le soleil, le Calmar qui se faisait dorer la pilule. Je me souviens de tout ça. Je ne suis pas fou, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Le visage de Madame Pomfresh se fit soudainement compatissant et Harry n'aima pas ça du tout.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir qui pourrait l'aiguiller.

- Ma tête me faisait très mal, dit-il. Ça, j'en suis certain. C'était atroce. Mais je ne me rappelle plus ce qui avait causé ça. Je sais juste que Jude était là… et qu'il m'a emmené ici…

Harry interrogea Madame Pomfresh du regard et celle-ci soupira.

- Tu as eu de nouvelles visions, lui expliqua-t-elle et sa bouche frémit, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à évoquer. Des visions que tu n'as pas réussi à supporter et il semble que ton esprit se soit barricadé dans un endroit où plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Surtout pas Voldemort.

Harry lui lança un regard de profonde incompréhension.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui était arrivé à Draco, continua-t-elle patiemment, lorsqu'il était devenu impossible de le réveiller. A ce moment-là, tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose que les moldus appelaient…

- Coma, termina Harry d'une voix faible et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai _dormi_ pendant presque _cinq mois_ ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser la panique le submerger.

Elle fit non de la tête, le regard sombre.

- _Un an_ et cinq mois, Harry.

Harry savait que seule l'annonce de sa propre mort aurait pu produire sur lui un effet d'abattement semblable à celui qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Un an et cinq mois. A l'échelle de sa courte vie, cela lui semblait presque une éternité. Dans son esprit, un an et cinq mois plus tôt, Sirius avait toujours été vivant. Mais dans la réalité, celle de ce monde sur lequel il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, cela faisait presque deux ans et demi qu'il pourrissait derrière le voile. Harry secoua la tête.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Harry…

- Donnez-moi une preuve, une seule, de ce que vous avancez ! s'obstina-t-il.

Elle se leva, fit un aller-retour rapide jusqu'à son bureau et lui tendit l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était daté du 22 décembre 1998. Harry parcourut les gros titres à toute vitesse. Il n'était question que de préparatifs de Noël.

- Et… et la guerre ?

- Il n'y a plus de guerre.

- Plus de guerre ? Vous voulez dire qu'_il_ est… _mort_ ? s'exclama Harry, qui sentait un espoir fou le réchauffer.

- Non. Juste qu'il n'y a plus de guerre.

- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Harry. Personne n'aurait accepté de… n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'aurait pu ou voulu… dites-moi que…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases. Tout s'embrouillait.

- Nous devions te protéger, Harry. Risquer que Tu-sais-qui te fasse parvenir d'autres visions, dans l'état de faiblesse où tu te trouvais, c'était risquer qu'il parvienne à te tuer pour de bon. Alors nous avons pris les devants. Nous avons contacté les journalistes, annoncé ta mort, enterré un cercueil vide devant une foule éplorée, fait semblant de l'être nous-mêmes. Ce que nous n'avions malheureusement pas prévu, c'est que la première chose que les gens feraient une fois privés de leur sauveur, serait de se rendre et de supplier pour leur propre vie.

- Et Voldemort ?

Elle sembla hésiter à lui répondre.

- Il contrôle tout, dit-elle finalement. Mais pas de la manière dont on aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'y a plus eu de massacres sanglants depuis bien longtemps. Il a réussi à mettre en place un système de domination sournois, presque imperceptible. Si bien que personne ne proteste. Tout le monde a l'impression d'avoir repris une vie normale, ou presque et que la seule chose qui a vraiment changé, c'est le nom de notre Ministre. Voldemort ne se montre pas ou très peu. Il laisse agir son « mercenaire » à sa place. Et on peut comprendre pourquoi. C'est un homme extrêmement charismatique. Il a su rallier les foules à sa cause. Bon nombre de personnes se sont dites qu'un homme aussi brillant ne pouvait pas se trouver du côté de Voldemort sans une bonne raison. Mais ici, à Poudlard, nous savons qu'un jour arrivera où les sorciers de ce pays seront tellement endormis et anesthésiés, que plus personne n'aura même l'idée de se soulever pour protester contre l'exécution des sorciers de sang moldu. Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour croire que Voldemort a soudainement décidé d'abandonner ses beaux projets de purification de la société. Il prend son temps, c'est tout. Il est même possible qu'il ait déjà commencé à le faire, mais dans la clandestinité. Pour se montrer au grand jour, il attend d'avoir détruit Poudlard.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que l'Ordre du Phénix existe toujours et que Poudlard est devenu notre unique lieu de refuge. Les sorts de protection qui entourent le château le maintienne hors de portée et Voldemort ne tentera rien tant qu'il ne nous aura pas anéanti. Il sait parfaitement que s'il met en place les mesures plus que contestables qu'il a en tête depuis bien longtemps, nous serons là pour nous battre, alerter les foules, attiser la révolte mais que si nous avons tous été tué, alors personne ne se dressera contre lui.

- Alors tout est fini.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Tout n'est pas fini, Harry. Tu es vivant.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

- Il te croit mort. C'est un atout pour toi. Pour nous tous.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il s'est laissé berner par le stratagème ?

- C'est ce que nous pensons, oui, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. En se plongeant de lui-même dans le coma, ton esprit s'est protégé. Voldemort ne pouvait plus y avoir accès et quand il a essayé de vérifier s'il pouvait encore sentir ta présence, il n'a certainement rien sentit d'autre que du vide. Il s'est heurté à un mur. Comme nous lorsque nous avons essayé de t'atteindre et de te réveiller.

Harry frissonna. Il avait froid et il avait faim.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils ont quitté Poudlard quelques mois après ton accident. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des choses très importantes à faire. Pour toi.

_Les Horcruxes_, pensa Harry. Il fut envahi d'une bouffée d'affection et de reconnaissance envers ses amis, malgré la déception de ne pas les trouver là, près de lui.

- L'année dernière, ils sont revenus pour Noël. Peut-être que tu les verras dans quelques jours.

- Et Jude, les Weasley, Remus ?

- Et bien… Jude est retourné à sa vie. Arthur, Molly et Ginny ont regagné le Terrier, Charlie est toujours en Roumanie, Bill et Fleur sont en France, Remus et Tonks sont en mission je ne sais où et Fred et George sont à Poudlard. Tu sais quel genre de trublions ils ont toujours été. Ils planifient d'organiser une guérilla armée. Ils vont être ravis de te voir.

Harry avait la gorge nouée.

- Et Draco ?

- Draco travaille au ministère, dit-elle doucement.

- Au ministère ? s'exclama Harry, hébété. Alors… alors il n'est jamais revenu ?

- Non, répondit-elle, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, Harry. Pas vraiment. Nous avons appris que tu devais le contacter le jour qui a suivi ton accident, Jude nous l'a dit, mais nous étions tous bien trop occupé à essayer de te maintenir en vie pour nous en soucier. Il a du penser que tu ne voulais pas qu'il revienne, Harry, je suis désolée. Et ensuite il a certainement lu les journaux.

- Alors il me croit mort, c'est ça ? dit Harry d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle hocha la tête. Celle de Harry bourdonnait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au Ministère ?

- D'après ce que je sais, il est l'assistant personnel du Ministre. Ce qui aide certainement, c'est que celui-ci soit… son beau-père.

Harry ne ressentit aucune surprise. Il n'y arrivait plus.

- Il a épousé Lydia, dit-il doucement.

- Et ils ont eu un petit garçon il y a trois mois. Il s'appelle Dorian. C'était dans tous les journaux.

_Dorian_. C'était Harry lui-même qui avait choisi ce prénom et l'avait fièrement inscrit sur la fausse carte d'identité de Draco, juste avant qu'il ne parte. Il se souvenait encore de son regard à ce moment-là, de son ironie. _Pourquoi Dorian ?_ lui avait-il demandé avec un léger sourire. Harry avait eu du mal à lui donner une réponse cohérente. Il avait simplement dit qu'il aimait sa sonorité, sa connotation romantique et Draco avait éclaté de rire. Il s'était penché par-dessus la table et l'avait vivement embrassé sur les lèvres. Hermione avait alors passé sa tête par la porte entrouverte. _J'ai bien entendu Dorian ?_ avait-elle dit. _Est-ce que vous savez que c'est le nom d'un célèbre héros de la littérature moldue ? Son plus grand souhait était de rester jeune et beau pour toujours. _Harry et Draco avaient échangé un regard et simultanément levé les yeux au ciel.

Désormais, Harry essayait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler l'enfant de Draco. Avait-il hérité de ses yeux, de ses cheveux ? Harry espérait que les nouvelles fréquentations de Draco n'avaient pas eu une mauvaise influence sur son attitude, qu'il ne donnerait pas à son fils l'éducation rigide qu'il avait lui-même reçue. Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant que cet enfant commençait sa vie avec quelque chose de lui, un prénom qu'il avait un jour choisi de donner à son père, pour le protéger.

- Et Jude, pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Un jour il a fait ses valises et il est parti. Comme ça. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une excellente raison, marmonna Harry. Pas assez de mecs à baiser à Poudlard, sans doute. Et comme son jouet préféré était cassé…

- Harry…

- Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit : _certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être réparées_. Je suppose que ça s'appliquait à moi aussi.

**

* * *

**Harry tendit la main vers le miroir de la salle de bain et effleura son reflet du bout des doigts. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Beaucoup trop. Ils lui donnaient un air sauvage qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Son visage avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance, celles qui adoucissaient encore ses contours. Ses traits semblaient plus fermes, plus définis, plus masculins qu'avant. Il se trouvait vieilli. 

Il regagna l'infirmerie dans des vêtements propres et neufs. Il se sentait un peu plus humain dans son jean et son pull noir, plus présentable, mais il avait encore du mal à trouver son équilibre. Ses jambes vibraient parfois sans prévenir, le précipitant vers l'avant. Mais il se sentait mieux. Moins étourdi et moins ankylosé. Il n'avait plus cette impression étrange d'avancer dans le brouillard, de s'être détaché de la réalité.

Il trouva Madame Pomfresh en train de changer les draps de son lit.

- Je pourrais peut-être retourner dans le dortoir, non ? protesta-t-il.

- Pas encore, lui dit-elle gentiment. Un peu de patience. Mais par contre, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux…

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander, dit Harry en souriant.

Quelques coups de baguette magique plus tard, il avait retrouvé ses cheveux courts et rebelles, parfaitement ordinaires et habituels. Il y passa une main avec soulagement, les ébouriffant encore davantage sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait appris à les aimer comme ça.

**

* * *

**La collision avait été brutale et Harry, le souffle coupé, faillit tomber à la renverse. Il était d'ailleurs à peu près certain que si les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas serré aussi fort, il se serait bel et bien affalé sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie. 

- C'est lui, c'est bien lui ! hurla George dans son oreille.

- Oui, oui, c'est lui, marmonna Harry en se frottant les côtes.

Fred et George se tenaient debout devant lui, plus identiques que jamais, deux sourires semblables étirant leur visage constellé de tâches de son.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis content de vous voir, dit Harry en souriant à son tour. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait plus que Madame Pomfresh à Poudlard. Et comme, depuis que je me suis réveillé, elle a tendance à me materner, pour ne pas dire m'infantiliser, j'étais en train d'imaginer des plans d'évasion. Elle m'a forcé à avaler des litres et des litres de potion. J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais quitté les toilettes de l'infirmerie.

Il eut un rire un peu nerveux et les jumeaux échangèrent un bref regard inquiet.

- Ce doit être étrange pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit George.

- Tout a changé, ajouta Fred.

Les yeux de Harry se perdirent dans le vague pendant quelques secondes.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Il faut que je m'y habitue, c'est tout.

Fred lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ce ne sera pas si difficile, tu verras.

- Les choses ne sont pas vraiment pires qu'avant, ajouta George, juste différentes.

- Et vous croyez que c'est bon signe, le fait que j'ai _déjà_ une tombe ? demanda Harry en riant mais ni Fred, ni George ne semblèrent trouver ça drôle.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit George en grimaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? répliqua Harry en haussant les sourcils. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous auriez été les premiers à en rire. Ne me dites pas que pendant mon absence, vous avez trouvez le temps de perdre votre humour. Je crois que si c'était le cas, j'aurais définitivement perdu tout espoir…

- Je suppose qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas rire de tout, rétorqua Fred avec un mouvement d'épaules. Même nous. Enterrer ton cercueil, même vide, ça nous a fichu un sacré coup. On a réalisé que ça pouvait arriver à tout moment, qu'un matin, on irait peut-être te rendre visite et que tu serais… _parti_.

- Personne n'aurait eu le courage de rouvrir ta tombe pour te mettre dedans, acheva George.

- Oh, souffla Harry, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr. Et… où est-ce que…

- Au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, lui répondit George sans qu'il ait besoin d'achever sa phrase. A côté de tes parents. Il y avait foule lors de la cérémonie. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard qui t'ont connu, des inconnus, des notables, des gens du ministère, des badauds, des filles éplorées qui rêvaient de t'épouser… Ça nous a fait bizarre, de devoir mentir à Luna, Seamus, Lee… on aurait préféré leur dire mais…

- Je comprends, le coupa Harry.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Il avait tellement de questions à leur poser qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Jude est parti ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- C'est un peu…

- Compliqué…

- Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à comprendre, répliqua Harry d'un ton bien plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager. Il en a eu assez d'attendre ? Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de rester ? De toute façon, il ne m'aimait pas ?

- Rien de tout ça, Harry, dit Fred.

- Disons juste qu'Hermione a fait en sorte qu'il s'en aille, dit George.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à ça.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione le tenait pour responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle disait que s'il ne t'avait pas séduit, s'il ne s'était pas introduit dans ta vie, s'il ne t'avait pas accaparé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Harry, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne te souviens pas des visions que tu as eu, juste avant de…

Harry secoua la tête.

- Elle concernait sa famille, lui expliqua George. Voldemort les a tous tué. Et s'il l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu tenais à lui. Au lieu d'avoir de la compassion pour Jude, qui venait de perdre sa famille, Hermione en est venue à lui dire que c'était sa faute, la photo dans le journal, tout ça. Qu'il était néfaste pour toi. Que de toute façon, c'était Malfoy que tu aimais, que si tu avais eu le temps de le faire, tu lui aurais demandé de rentrer et que plus vite il serait parti, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.

- D'habitude, poursuivit Fred, les insinuations d'Hermione lui passaient au-dessus de la tête mais pas cette fois. Le lendemain matin, son armoire était vide. Il était parti.

Harry déglutit.

- Il est toujours… vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort ne l'a pas…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura George. Remus a fait poster des Aurors devant chez lui pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté. Jude avait tout simplement repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il a repris son travail, retrouvé son appartement, ses amis,…

Harry se sentait assommé. Il s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit… de… de décider de ce qui est bon pour moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

- On lui en a beaucoup voulu, au début, dit Fred. On aimait tous beaucoup Jude. Il était facile à vivre. Et cool. Mais je crois qu'Hermione voulait bien faire, qu'elle croyait sincèrement que Malfoy était ton âme sœur ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'en écartant Jude, elle te rendait service. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait penser, Jude avait l'air de vraiment beaucoup t'aimer. Il a passé des jours et des nuits entiers à ton chevet, à te parler, à te tenir la main…

- Le matin, on le retrouvait allongé à côté de toi, sourit George. C'était mignon.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir si vite jugé, d'avoir été si prompte à douter de lui, à lui en vouloir.

- Il faut que je le vois, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Fred et George se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme si l'un disait à l'autre : « tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

- Ce ne serait pas très prudent, déclara finalement George. Tout le monde te croit mort. Et ce n'est pas encore le moment de jouer l'effet de surprise. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Madame Pomfresh refuse même de prévenir nos parents que tu es réveillé, alors te balader à découvert, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Sans compter qu'il y a des Mangemorts postés tout autour du château et dans tout Pré-au-lard. On est encerclé, Harry. On ne peut ni sortir de Poudlard, ni y rentrer.

- Et les passages secrets ?

- Celui qui mène à la Cabane hurlante est le seul qui fonctionne encore, lui répondit George. Seulement, qui sait ce que tu risques de trouver là-bas ? Il se peut que ce soit infesté d'ennemis. Le passage secret qui conduit chez Honeydukes est surveillé nuit et jour. On a même été obligé de le boucher nous-mêmes. Pour qu'ils ne débarquent pas ici.

- Un vrai gâchis, soupira Fred.

- Mais j'ai un avantage que les Mangemorts n'ont pas, dit Harry avec sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Je suis mort, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et invisible. Dès que j'aurais un pied dans la cabane hurlante, il ne me restera plus qu'à transplaner le plus discrètement possible. Il faut juste que je puisse sortir de l'infirmerie sans être repéré par Madame Pomfresh.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

Sous le regard noir que lui adressa Harry, George leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Ok, ok, capitula-t-il. Très bien. De toute façon, quoi qu'on dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, Harry, à propos de ne pas vouloir te mettre dans ta tombe…

**

* * *

**Les choses se passèrent exactement comme Harry l'avait prévu. Il marcha dans le tunnel sombre et humide en se tenant à la paroi poreuse et glissante, déboucha sur le parquet poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante et transplana sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il en serait capable, si sa magie n'avait pas été endommagée par son sommeil, s'il ne laisserait pas quelque chose de lui-même derrière lui, un bras, une jambe, une oreille ou quelque chose de plus essentiel encore et quand ses deux pieds touchèrent finalement le sol, il s'empressa de s'examiner sous tous les angles et poussa un soupir soulagé. Il était entier. 

Les rues de Londres étaient traversées de guirlandes lumineuses, les devantures brillaient de milles feux et la neige fondue crissait sous ses chaussures. L'effervescence de Noël était palpable, même à cette heure tardive, mais Harry se sentait hermétique à toute féerie. Il avait enfoncé un bonnet jusque sur ses yeux et sa bouche disparaissait presque entièrement derrière l'épaisse écharpe en laine qu'il avait enroulé autour de son cou. Les mains au fond de ses poches, il luttait contre l'air glacial qui lui meurtrissait les joues et lui engourdissait tellement le visage que même froncer le nez ou sourire lui tiraillait la peau, non pas qu'il ait réellement eu envie de sourire.

A mi-chemin, il aperçut le restaurant dans lequel Jude l'avait emmené prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner, au matin de leur toute première nuit ensemble et il se dirigea vers la devanture bariolée, plus colorée et lumineuse que toutes les autres, à tel point que la regarder trop longtemps lui piqua les yeux. Il colla son visage contre la vitre maculée de givre et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Car Jude était là, tranquillement accoudé au comptoir, élégant dans son costume gris perle. Il lisait le journal en buvant son café et les deux mains appuyées contre la vitrine, Harry le regarda tourner les pages et porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Harry poussa la porte vitrée et un carillon chantonna un air de Noël fatigué. La serveuse rondelette qui l'avait accueilli la première fois surgit alors de nulle part et se planta devant lui, coiffée d'un bonnet rouge clignotant. Elle déposa tout un tas de papillotes multicolores dans ses mains glacées.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Merci, répondit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. Vous aussi… Joyeux Noël…

Elle lui pinça alors gentiment la joue et s'éclipsa en cuisine d'un pas affairé, mais non sans avoir au préalable jeté un petit coup d'œil curieux à Jude, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son journal. Harry fourra les friandises dans une de ses poches et s'approcha du comptoir, le cœur sautillant.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ? demanda-t-il.

Jude tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Rien dans son expression ne changea. Son visage demeura placide, concentré. Il ne sembla ni surpris, ni particulièrement heureux de le revoir et Harry sentit un sentiment inconfortable lui pincer le cœur. La déception, peut-être.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? répondit Jude en repliant tranquillement son journal.

Harry se figea. Ses jambes devinrent molles. Est-ce que Jude l'avait oublié ? Avait-il si peu compté pour lui qu'il ne se rappelait ni son nom, son visage ? Il continuait à le regarder fixement, impassible. Il avala ensuite une longue gorgée de café, l'œil interrogateur et au moment où, effaré, Harry fit un premier pas en arrière, sa bouche frémit et un sourire espiègle lui plissa les yeux, creusant ces petites rides d'expression dont il avait une absolue horreur. Combien de fois Harry l'avait-il vu grimacer devant la glace ou tendre la peau de son visage en grommelant qu'il aurait bientôt besoin d'un lifting ?

- Enfoiré ! s'écria Harry en lui donnant un violent coup dans l'épaule. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai failli paniquer ?

- J'ai vu ça.

De sa main gauche, Jude tapota le tabouret libre à côté du sien et Harry s'y hissa souplement, mi-soulagé, mi-furieux. Il ôta son bonnet et son écharpe et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Irrité, il les aplatit de sa main droite.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé ? demanda Jude, qui le regardait s'escrimer contre ses épis avec un sourire amusé.

- Ce matin, répondit Harry.

Jude fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu ne devrais pas être au fond de ton lit en train de te reposer ?

- Je crois que je me suis suffisamment reposé comme ça, répliqua Harry avec une grimace. Je n'ai même fait que ça pendant _un an et demi_.

Rien que l'idée continuait à lui donner la nausée.

- J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, soupira-t-il en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Jude lui mit sa tasse de café entre les mains.

- Tu as l'air frigorifié, dit-il et Harry, reconnaissant, plaqua ses paumes contre la surface brûlante.

- J'en étais encore resté à la crème solaire, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Jude s'éclaircit la gorge et ses doigts jouèrent distraitement avec la cuillère à café posée sur sa soucoupe vide.

- Et donc, dit-il doucement, tu t'es dit que la toute première chose que tu ferais en sortant de ton coma, ce serait de risquer ta vie pour venir me voir ?

- A peu près…

- Tu n'as décidément pas changé ! s'exclama Jude en secouant la tête.

- Toi non plus, marmonna Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'avais espéré que tu serais resté…

- Pourquoi faire ?

Harry eut un rire amer.

- Parce que je croyais que tu m'aimais _un peu,_ toi aussi. Mais j'ai du me tromper.

- J'ai eu des choses à faire, Harry, lui expliqua Jude en croisant ses bras sur le comptoir. Une famille à enterrer. Après ça, j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul, de faire le point.

- Parce qu'Hermione t'a chassé.

- Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je crois que je serais parti de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

Jude soupira.

- ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ?

- Je commençais tout juste à me réchauffer, protesta Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rester ici ?

Jude se pencha vers lui.

- Parce que nous sommes cernés par des espions, répondit-il et de son doigt, il désigna la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

La visage rond de Fran, qui était resté coincé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, disparut aussitôt.

- D'accord, d'accord…

Harry sauta de son tabouret pendant que Jude enfilait son long manteau noir et déposait quelques pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Jude fit disparaître ses mains dans des gants en cuir. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, côte à côte. Leurs bras s'effleuraient par moment et à chaque fois, Harry sentait Jude se dérober, s'éloigner.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé, pour ta famille…

Jude hocha brièvement la tête.

- Il paraît que tu les as vu mourir, dit-il sans le regarder.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tant mieux, souffla Jude.

- Je…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, le coupa Jude en s'immobilisant.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry, la gorge serrée.

- Ecoute, Harry, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'entendre ça, rétorqua Jude. C'est du passé.

- C'est du passé pour toi ! protesta Harry. Pas pour moi !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te pardonne une chose dont je ne t'ai jamais cru coupable ? Que je te dise exactement comment ils sont morts, pour que tu sois préparé, au cas où les souvenirs reviendraient ?

Harry secoua la tête et Jude écarta les bras avec impuissance.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir. C'est tout. J'espérais que ce serait aussi ton cas.

Jude poussa un nouveau soupir et des volutes de buée blanche s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant et ses lumières vives continuaient à briller derrière eux.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire rauque.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, riposta Jude. Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter au plafond.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant. Un peu d'enthousiasme m'aurait suffi.

Harry vit Jude se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Le jour où je suis parti, dit-il, j'ai fait le choix que tu n'aurais jamais réussi à faire toi-même. Je suis en train d'essayer de m'y tenir…

- Je ne comprends pas. Quel choix ?

- Hermione avait raison sur un point, expliqua Jude. Si tu en avais eu le temps ou l'occasion, tu _lui_ aurais demandé de revenir et tu sais comme moi qu'un jour, il finira par se rendre compte que tu es toujours vivant et qu'alors, il reviendra. C'est ce que tu veux.

- Jude…

- Tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi même, dit-il en tendant la main vers le visage de Harry.

Ses doigts gantés se posèrent sur sa joue.

- Tu es seulement là parce que tu te sens perdu. Tu es venu chercher de la compagnie et du réconfort, pour te sentir moins seul mais je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne peux pas te rassurer, je ne peux pas te protéger. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et je ne veux surtout pas être une roue de secours.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Mais s'_il_ avait été là à ton réveil, est-ce que tu serais venu me chercher ?

- Ou…oui… bien sûr que oui…

Jude sourit et retira sa main.

- Tu vois. Tu as hésité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? bredouilla Harry. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu casses tout ?

- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça, répliqua Jude. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es resté un jeune homme incroyablement sentimental, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Papillonner à droite à gauche ne me pose aucun problème mais me fixer quelque part, définitivement, ça je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi, tu comprends ? Et un jour, tu en auras marre. Tu auras envie d'autre chose.

Harry sentit ses yeux brûler et sa gorge se serrer si fort que même déglutir lui parut difficile.

- Mais… j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il.

Jude secoua la tête.

- C'est seulement ce que tu crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'écria Harry en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que ce n'est pas _toi_ que je veux ? Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Tu m'avais promis d'essayer, tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais promis !

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Seulement, certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour aimer, c'est tout…

- Conneries ! rugit Harry et Jude éclata de rire.

- Un jour, tu me remercieras, tu verras, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

Harry fit un pas dans sa direction et ses doigts jouèrent avec le revers du manteau de Jude.

- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît.

- Harry…

- J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi, continua-t-il d'une voix hachée. On était heureux ensemble, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas redevenir comme avant ?

- Va proposer ça à quelqu'un d'autre, souffla Jude. Je suis sûr qu'_il_ sera ravi.

- Draco est marié ! s'exclama Harry. Et père !

- Et tu as toujours voulu une famille, rétorqua Jude. Ne rate pas ta chance !

Harry eut envie de le frapper.

- Il me croit mort. D'ailleurs, _tout le monde_ me croit mort. On m'a déjà enterré, oublié. Et pire que tout, j'ai échoué. Tout ce que je devais faire, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai abandonné. Alors peut-être que j'aurais du…

Jude lui saisit brusquement le menton, le visage fermé et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Que tu aurais du quoi ?

- Peut-être que j'aurais du mourir, dit Harry à voix basse. Même toi, tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, siffla Jude.

- Jude… s'il te plaît…

- Je suis immunisé contre le chantage, Harry, et de toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai même pris la tienne. Et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je suis désolé.

Jude le contempla longuement et malgré la fermeté de sa voix, il y avait aussi de la douleur dans ses yeux, et du regret. Il le saisit alors très doucement par la nuque et l'attira contre lui. D'instinct, les mains de Harry trouvèrent la forme arrondie de ses épaules et s'y agrippèrent fermement.

- Fais attention à toi, chuchota Jude dans son oreille.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles sur le trottoir, trop perdus dans leur étreinte pour être conscients des passants qui les contournaient, de Fran qui les regardait depuis la vitrine en soupirant, un plateau entre les mains, de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber et tourbillonnait tout autour d'eux ou des flocons qui se déposaient dans leurs cheveux et sur le tissu de leurs vêtements.

Les mains de Harry s'accrochèrent encore un peu plus à lui, cherchant à le retenir mais Jude lui saisit solidement les poignets pour le forcer à lâcher le revers de son manteau. Ses lèvres caressèrent brièvement les siennes. Elles étaient dures et froides, mais toujours savoureuses et familières, et après un tout dernier regard, Jude s'éloigna sans un mot. Harry resta alors seul sur le trottoir, la bouche entrouverte et le cœur dans la gorge.

Il était cependant beaucoup trop loin pour voir la mâchoire de Jude se serrer convulsivement. Il ne le vit pas non plus tendre son poing fermé vers le mur, y donner un coup rageur, pas plus qu'il ne vit le cuir de ses gants s'arracher alors qu'il continuait à marcher, le bras tendu, stoïque, ses doigts s'écorchant sur la paroi irrégulière.

**

* * *

**Cela faisait désormais plusieurs années que Fran connaissait Jude. Elle pouvait même se vanter de le connaître mieux que ne l'avait connu sa propre mère, paix à son âme. Un jour, il avait poussé la porte du restaurant, le regard déterminé et le pas conquérant, et n'était plus jamais sorti de sa vie. Il s'y était installé petit à petit et avec le temps, Fran s'était surprise à guetter son sourire du matin ou à préparer son café avant même qu'il n'arrive. Derrière son comptoir, entre ses allers-retours en cuisine, elle avait été le témoin amusé et complice de tous les esclandres enragés de ses amants éconduits, elle l'avait consolé des visites inopinées de ses parents et engueulé, parfois, quand il dépassait les bornes. Elle l'avait aussi vu tomber amoureux. Une seule fois. Et lorsque, son service terminé, elle frappa à la porte de son appartement, elle se demandait encore comment ce gamin ébouriffé s'y était pris pour réussir à creuser un trou de cette taille dans son épaisse carapace. 

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres, Jude leva les yeux au ciel en l'apercevant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements froissés.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda Fran sur un ton de reproche.

- Juste un _fabuleux_ tête à tête entre moi et madame vodka, railla Jude. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Fran poussa la porte et força le passage.

- Tu es vraiment un _imbécile_, s'exclama-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de petits coups qu'elle frappa contre son bras. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Jude lui souffla un nuage de fumée sous le nez et elle éternua.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ?

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Jude, s'écria-t-elle en agitant une main devant son visage, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

- Ça, vois-tu, ça m'étonnerait…

Elle fit la sourde oreille.

- Tu l'as laissé partir ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je sais, j'étais là, ironisa Jude. Mais toi aussi, apparemment. Et je tiens à apporter une correction, je ne l'ai pas _laissé partir_, je lui ai dit, à peu de choses près, d'aller se faire foutre… ailleurs…

- Je ne te comprends pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? sourit Jude. Je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de personnes qui y arrivent. Et ça va être vite fait… un…

- Et tu sais qu'Andy te dirait la même chose que moi !

- Que je suis un imbécile ?

- Que tu l'aimes, ce gosse, nom de dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Il faudrait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas le voir !

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, dit-il en dégageant son bras.

- Tu préfères aller te servir un verre ? s'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigt la bouteille entamée qui trônait sur sa table basse.

Jude ricana.

- A moins que je ne sorte tirer un coup !

Elle s'approcha de lui et saisit fermement son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Alors à moins que tu n'aies envie de me voir m'installer chez toi, ce dont je doute, je te conseille de me parler. Et vite. Je peux être très envahissante.

- J'avais remarqué.

Elle tapa du pied avec agacement et Jude s'affala dans le canapé.

- Il m'aurait quitté de toute façon, lâcha-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Tu prends les devants ?

- C'est ça…

- Espèce de petit con ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, Fran.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eue ! De là où j'étais il avait l'air très accroché, au propre comme au figuré.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle le toisa du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu n'en as jamais assez de te protéger, de te barricader ? C'est quoi cette politique bidon, un pas en avant et trois kilomètres en arrière ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te bouger un peu le cul, pour prendre ta vie en main ?

- C'est justement parce que je… tiens à lui… _un peu_… que je fais ça…

- Et tu veux que je te crois ? contra-t-elle. La vérité c'est que tu es mort de trouille ! Parce qu'il est facile, pour toi, de jouer les caïds mais que lorsqu'il s'agit de te montrer un tout petit peu humain, c'est une autre paire de manche. Seulement, faire l'autruche ne t'aidera pas, chéri. Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que tu t'en mords déjà les doigts et que quand tu as ouvert cette fichue porte, tu espérais que ce petit entêté t'aurait suivi.

Jude détourna vivement les yeux et le visage de Fran s'adoucit, tout comme le ton de sa voix.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit-elle en lui caressant gentiment la joue.

Jude se déroba.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? ricana-t-il en se relevant. Le supplier de revenir ? Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre de me mettre à genoux, Fran, pas pour ça en tout cas !

- La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de l'empêcher d'aller chercher ailleurs ce que tu lui as fait croire que tu ne pouvais pas lui donner !

- Je crois que c'est la première chose qu'il fera, dit-il en la poussant vers la porte d'entrée. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs. Tu comprends ? C'est _déjà_ trop tard. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui donner.

**

* * *

**Lorsque Fran fut partie, Jude se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'empara de la bouteille de vodka entamée. Il la contempla quelques secondes d'un œil vitreux. Il buvait trop, beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps. Il le savait. Il lui devenait même de plus en plus difficile d'aller se coucher sans sa dose. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait besoin de planer à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol pour trouver le sommeil ! Bien sûr, il était persuadé que s'il le voulait vraiment, il arriverait à s'en passer, qu'il n'y avait là aucune forme de dépendance, qu'il maîtrisait ses pulsions, qu'il contrôlait sa soif, pourtant toujours plus grande. Seulement, l'alcool était devenu sa béquille et sans elle, comment être sûr qu'il arriverait encore à marcher ? 

Il était temps qu'il soit fixé. Alors il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et vida d'une traite le contenu de la bouteille de vodka dans l'évier, puis il ouvrit tous les placards et regarda se déverser les liquides colorés, sentit les effluves sucrées se mélanger et bientôt, il ne resta plus une seule goutte d'alcool dans son appartement.

Une fois revenu dans le salon, il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit une photo de journal en noir et blanc, chiffonnée à force d'avoir été pliée, dépliée, regardée puis repliée. Harry y souriait largement. C'était la seule image qu'il possédait de lui, depuis qu'il était parti. Son pouce caressa le papier et il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver la sensation de son corps dans ses bras. Cela n'avait été que quelques heures plus tôt mais le souvenir lui semblait déjà insaisissable, comme lorsque, en rêve, l'on court après quelque chose ou quelqu'un que l'on ne pourra jamais rattraper. Jude semblait déjà avoir oublié Harry, son visage tourmenté, sa détresse. C'était sans doute plus facile comme ça.

Sa main s'insinua encore une fois dans le tiroir et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite clé dorée, celle qui ouvrait un coffre à la banque des sorciers, un coffre qui contenait sa magie, encore enfermée. Il la contempla longuement, la fit passer d'une main à l'autre et la serra dans son poing, très fort. Harry dans le coma, ouvrir ce coffre lui avait semblé dépourvu de sens, tout comme rester à Poudlard, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il devienne enfin l'homme qu'il avait toujours été destiné à devenir…

**

* * *

**Le nez rougi, Harry se tenait assis sur un muret de pierre, les jambes pendantes, dans une rue de la banlieue résidentielle de Londres. Son visage était éclairé par la lueur blême émanant de l'un des lampadaires qui se dressaient vers le ciel noir et autour desquels voletaient quelques papillons de nuit égarés. Harry contemplait la façade blanche d'une imposante bâtisse, les hautes persiennes illuminées et ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des silhouettes floues qui se découpaient à l'intérieur, derrière les voilages clairs. 

Il souffla à plusieurs reprises sur ses mains engourdies puis sauta du muret et poussa le portail qui séparait la maison de la rue déserte. Il remonta discrètement l'allée enneigée et s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le salon, une pièce au mobilier moderne où s'élevait un immense arbre de Noël, placé dans un coin, près de la cheminée allumée. Les lumières scintillaient et un minuscule bébé, installé dans un couffin au pied du sapin, tendait ses bras et ses petites mains potelées vers les lampes clignotantes, le visage réjoui, comme s'il espérait pouvoir les attraper. Harry observa son visage avec une avidité presque douloureuse.

Draco pénétra alors dans la pièce, s'agenouilla près de l'enfant et, incapable de détourner les yeux, Harry sentit quelque chose de violent cogner dans sa poitrine et remonter dans sa gorge. Draco lui sembla plus grand que dans son souvenir, plus élancé. Sur son visage, l'angoisse et la vulnérabilité dont Harry se souvenait avaient fait place à quelque chose d'adouci, de serein, une désinvolture tranquille qui se ressentait jusque dans sa démarche ou la façon qu'il avait de repousser la mèche blonde, presque blanche, qui lui tombait sur le front. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage alors qu'il se penchait vers l'enfant, attrapait l'une de ses mains et l'enfermait à l'intérieur de la sienne.

Comme s'il avait senti la présence d'un intrus, Draco leva la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard gris perça celui de Harry. En l'apercevant, le visage collé à la vitre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il lâcha aussitôt la main de son fils.

Harry fit un pas maladroit en arrière, se tordit la cheville en trébuchant contre une racine et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva en jurant, le pied douloureux et s'éloigna aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes fragiles. Il avait presque atteint le portillon lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Une lumière rouge le cerna de toutes parts et il fut violemment projeté contre le sol. Il essaya à nouveau de se relever mais Draco, qui l'avait rejoint en quelques enjambées, lui tordit le bras derrière le dos et le bout de sa baguette magique s'enfonça dans la chair de son cou.

- Draco, marmonna Harry, la respiration saccadée. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? répliqua Draco en resserrant volontairement sa prise.

- Parce que ça fait mal…

- Je sais, siffla Draco.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son manteau, le força à se remettre debout, tira sur le bonnet qui couvrait partiellement son front et ses yeux, et scruta son visage avec défiance.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

De la même façon qu'il ne s'était pas attendu, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à ce que Jude ne le reconnaisse pas, Harry n'avait pas imaginé que Draco puisse lui poser cette question. Il lui avait paru évident qu'il se souviendrait de lui. Harry le regarda, abasourdi, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Draco le secoua sans ménagement.

- C'est moi, dit-il. Harry.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! dit Draco.

Son visage avait à peine bougé mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment bien pour déceler la fureur qui tremblait dans son regard. La prise autour de son cou se raffermit.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Draco d'une dangereusement calme, je veux savoir comment tu as réussi à te procurer du Polynectar alors même que son usage est devenu prohibé, ce que tu fais derrière _ma_ fenêtre et, surtout, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi _son_ apparence !

Harry réalisa soudainement que Draco le croyait mort.

- Draco, c'est moi, je t'assure, murmura-t-il et Draco éclata d'un rire sec et sans joie.

- Bien entendu, rétorqua-t-il et le bout de sa baguette magique s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans sa gorge.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse à une manière efficace de lui faire comprendre que c'était bel et bien lui, qu'il n'était pas un leurre, qu'il était bien réel mais le sentir aussi près de lui, pouvoir respirer l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, pouvoir presque le toucher, rendait la chose particulièrement difficile.

- Draco, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut ferme. Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé, au Square Grimmaurd, lorsque tu avais ces étranges hallucinations, à cause de tes insomnies ? Un jour, quand je suis venu te voir, tu as cru que je n'étais pas vraiment réel, que c'était ton esprit qui m'avait créé et alors, tu m'as touché comme si tu étais certain que cela allait me faire disparaître. Quand j'y repense, je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Et tu vois, aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Je sais que tu en doutes, mais c'est moi, Draco, je t'assure que c'est moi.

Livide, Draco le lâcha brutalement, comme s'il s'était brûlé les mains.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il en le dévisageant, les yeux plissés. Harry est mort.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

- Pourtant j'étais là, le jour de l'enterrement, affirma Draco, tremblant de rage. Et je les ai vu le mettre dans ce putain de trou ! Je les ai vu recouvrir son cercueil de terre ! Je les ai vu pleurer devant sa tombe ! Et _ça_, c'était bien réel !

- Le cercueil était vide, Draco.

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, comme si Harry lui avait craché à la figure et haletant, presque méconnaissable, Draco pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur gorge.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te faire mal, Harry ! dit-il entre ses dents.

- Draco, je suis désolé…

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? dit-il d'une voix cassée. Est-ce que c'était une petite vengeance personnelle, pour que je sache par quoi tu étais passé lorsque tu m'avais cru mort ? Est-ce que tu t'es suffisamment amusé, maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es satisfait de voir que j'ai vécu le même enfer que toi, la même souffrance ? J'espère que maintenant tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, Harry, et que savoir que j'ai souhaité pouvoir mourir, moi aussi, t'a rendu heureux !

La détresse de Draco lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura Harry.

La bouche de Draco frémit, formant silencieusement des mots que Harry ne put entendre et une lumière vive s'échappa de la baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction. Le sort l'atteignit avec une telle vitesse que Harry sentit un souffle de vent lui claquer au visage. Il vacilla et fut à nouveau projeté en arrière. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata comme une bulle de savon et du sang chaud, brûlant, coula le long de son menton et imbiba l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou. Son pantalon s'était imprégné de la neige qui couvrait le sol et le froid anesthésiait sa peau.

- Je t'assure que je ne savais pas, répéta Harry en essuyant son visage avec sa manche. Je n'étais pas mort, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'allais bien, Draco. J'étais dans le coma. A cause de mes visions. Et s'ils ont fait ça, c'était pour me protéger. Ils ne pouvaient rien te dire, tu comprends ? Je ne crois même pas qu'il t'ait vu le jour de l'enterrement et même s'ils t'avaient vu, peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, qu'ils ne t'auraient rien dit. Ils pensaient bien faire. Et moi… moi, je ne me suis réveillé que ce matin… et… et je suis là…

Il lui adressa un regard suppliant, les mains tendues vers lui.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

La bouche entrouverte, Draco lâcha brutalement sa baguette et s'agenouilla dans la neige à côté de lui. Ses doigts parcoururent son visage et séchèrent frénétiquement le sang qui continuait à dégoulinait sur son menton. Ses yeux brillaient. Ses mains tremblaient. Elles tâtaient ses cheveux et caressaient ses joues. Elles étaient hésitantes, leurs gestes saccadés et malhabiles.

- Je t'ai fait mal, bredouilla Draco. Je… je t'ai fait mal… je ne voulais pas… je croyais…

Apaisant, Harry lui saisit doucement le poignet.

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota-t-il et ses propres mains vinrent se poser sur la peau blanche de Draco, dont il avait presque fini par oublier la douceur, à force de caresser celle d'un autre. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

C'était vrai. Il ne sentait ni la douleur, ni le sang sur son visage. Il ne sentait que Draco.

- Tu es vivant, chuchota celui-ci et il laissa échapper un bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

- Je vais bien, affirma Harry. Je vais bien.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et ce fut à cet instant que Harry réalisa à quel point Draco lui avait manqué. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, qu'ils auraient besoin de temps pour tout régler, mais l'avenir ne lui semblait désormais plus aussi brumeux. Il leur suffirait de tout recommencer. Jude lui avait dit qu'il le remercierait un jour du choix qu'il faisait pour eux deux et Harry n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais à cet instant, alors que Draco tendait la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il comprit que Jude avait eu raison mais que ce choix qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Harry avant de le faire pour lui, et que c'était sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Harry cligna des yeux et refoula l'étrange mélange de gratitude et de chagrin qui lui assaillait l'estomac.

- Viens, souffla Draco en lui prenant la main et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_C'est une fin sadique… je m'excuse… seulement, la conversation qui s'annonce entre nos deux tourtereaux nécessitait de nombreuses pages d'écriture et je ne voulais surtout pas les bâcler. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour des raisons que vous avez sans doute comprises, le coma de Harry et cette ellipse d'un an et demi étaient nécessaires puisque je n'avais aucune envie d'envoyer Harry à la chasse aux Horcruxes, faute d'inspiration. Et de toute façon, JKR a fait ça mieux que je ne le pourrais jamais et une fois qu'on a toutes les réponses, difficile d'en trouver d'autres. Sans doute qu'envoyer Ron et Hermione à la place de Harry, c'était un raccourci facile… mais j'assume… et ça ne veut pas dire qu'Harry n'aura pas son rôle à jouer ! Voyez comme je me justifie ! lol ! J'espère aussi que ces retrouvailles tant attendues vous ont plu ! La dernière fois, j'avais dit que le chapitre serait centré sur Rogue et Draco, mais j'ai toujours du mal à me tenir à ce que j'ai prévu au départ. Donc, je ne promets rien pour le prochain, c'est plus simple ! lol ! Mais je ne prends pas beaucoup de risque en disant que vous en saurez plus sur ce qui s'est passé pendant le sommeil de Harry ! C'est vrai que pour le moment, c'est resté un peu abstrait (même dans mon esprit, d'ailleurs !) Alors disons que c'était un chapitre de transition !_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant et n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une petite avant de partir._

_Gros bisous_

_Sillia _


	15. Chapitre 15 : Pères et fils

**Chapitre 15**

**Pères et fils**

Harry grimpa les marches verglacées du perron et libéra sa main de la tenaille qui lui enserrait les doigts. Il s'immobilisa derrière Draco, les deux pieds posés au centre de l'auréole de lumière floue qui frémissait sur le sol et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, le menton dissimulé sous l'écharpe en laine éclaboussée de sang qui lui emmitouflait encore le cou. Le voyant se balancer sur ses pieds, les yeux fuyants, Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry détourna le regard de son visage si singulier.

- Ta femme, grimaça-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Draco, ce n'est pas ici que tu risques de la trouver.

Harry le fixa à nouveau, perplexe, et il soupira.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire, tu veux bien, avant qu'on ne se lance dans les grandes tirades explicatives ? dit-il en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'attraper une veste et il fait tellement froid que je ne sens plus mes mains...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Harry en lui montrant ses propres doigts, rouges et engourdis.

Draco esquissa un bref sourire. C'était un sourire léger, à peine dessiné, peut-être même un peu tendu, comme s'il en avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude et que cela ne lui venait plus naturellement. Mais il n'en fallut pas davantage à Harry pour qu'il sente le rythme de son pouls s'accélérer.

_Espèce d'imbécile_, pesta mentalement Harry. _Un seul sourire de lui et te revoilà en pathétique amoureux transi !_

Draco ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, les bras fermement resserrés autour de lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se réchauffer. Harry ordonna alors à ses jambes statufiées de bouger. Il essuya vigoureusement ses semelles pleines de neige boueuse sur le tapis du vestibule et mit ses pas dans ceux de Draco, les yeux braqués sur sa nuque.

Pourquoi le retrouver le rendait-il aussi nerveux ? Il aurait du se voir pousser de gigantesques ailes, sentir ses deux pieds flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, devenir léger. Au lieu de cela, il lui semblait que quelque chose de lourd s'était roulé en boule dans son estomac et pesait comme une pierre, ankylosant son corps au point qu'il lui était même devenu difficile de se mouvoir.

- Ne reste pas là, souffla Draco devant lui. Entre.

Harry dénoua son écharpe et retira son manteau. Lorsque Draco les lui prit des mains, ses longs doigts froids effleurèrent les siens le temps d'une caresse involontaire et Harry sentit un frisson venir à l'assaut de sa colonne vertébrale et s'éparpiller sous sa peau. Il lui sembla que tout près de lui, Draco avait lui aussi retenu son souffle.

- Tu as une très belle maison, bredouilla Harry en cachant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, là où Draco ne risquait plus de les frôler. J'aime beaucoup le… papier peint… vraiment très…

Il grimaça.

- ... chic, acheva t-il platement.

Il soupira et se renferma dans un silence obstiné. Il se sentait à cet instant tellement stupide qu'il aurait eu envie de pouvoir s'assommer à grands coups de claques ou s'enfoncer à quelques mètres sous terre. N'avait-il rien de plus intelligent à dire à Draco ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de faire des commentaires idiots sur son _papier peint_ ?

- Je te remercie, répondit Draco, dont l'expression oscillait entre nervosité et amusement. Je vais… poser ça…

Il s'éclipsa, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, les vêtements de Harry sur les bras et celui-ci resta alors seul au milieu du salon à fustiger sa propre bêtise. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce avec indifférence, davantage pour empêcher son esprit de produire trop de parasitage que par réel intérêt ou curiosité puis se rivèrent au berceau installé au pied du sapin illuminé, comme s'ils avaient subi l'attraction d'un aimant.

Oubliant alors tout ce qui n'était pas la minuscule forme gazouillante qui semblait l'appeler de sa petite voix haut perchée, Harry s'approcha, les jambes cotonneuses. Il s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, observa intensément sa figure ronde, sa peau délicate, son petit nez retroussé, les grandes billes claires et vives qui l'examinaient, retrouva Draco dans l'expression sérieuse et intense de ses yeux. Gorge nouée, Harry tendit sa main vers le visage de l'enfant, effleura sa joue chaude et attrapa entre ses doigts quelques uns des fils d'or de ses cheveux. Le bébé sourit et battit des jambes, révélant une bouche édentée.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit Draco dans son dos.

Harry se retourna avec un brusque sursaut et se demanda depuis combien de temps Draco se tenait derrière lui, silencieux comme une ombre et l'observait. Avec une certaine raideur, il lui tendit un verre empli d'un liquide couleur caramel d'où débordait une pile instable de glaçons.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Lydia, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Draco en couvant son fils d'un regard pensif. Je crois que s'il n'avait pas mes yeux, je pourrais presque douter qu'il est de moi…

Draco porta machinalement son verre à sa bouche, ses longs doigts plaqués contre sa surface, et Harry regarda dans le sien comme s'il espérait pouvoir s'y noyer.

- Alors... est-ce que vous êtes... divorcés ? demanda-t-il.

Draco leva vers lui un regard incrédule.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Tu penses vraiment que mes parents m'auraient laissé _divorcer_ de la fille du Ministre ?

Harry haussa les épaules et ignora la crispation de son estomac. Qu'avait-il imaginé ?

- Lydia est en Californie avec sa famille, lui expliqua Draco.

- Et sa famille, ce n'est pas toi ?

- Il faut croire que non…

- Son fils non plus ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? soupira Draco avec un geste fataliste. Lydia est loin d'être la mère rêvée.

- Au point de rater son premier Noël ?

Harry trouvait l'idée révoltante.

- Sans aucun remords, répondit Draco. Mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Je crois que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à supporter sa présence. Lydia prend beaucoup de place. Et fait beaucoup de bruit. Au moins, seul, je suis tranquille...

Draco se tut et le regarda fixement. Ses yeux le déshabillait, corps et âme, et Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Harry se sentait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Même le soir où Jude l'avait emmené pour la première fois dans son appartement faisait pâle figure à côté de ce qu'il vivait désormais.

- Tu as changé, Harry, lâcha finalement Draco. Ton visage… tes expressions… même ta voix.

- Toi aussi tu as changé Draco, répondit Harry en laissant échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La seule différence, c'est que moi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je me suis juste réveillé comme ça : plus vieux.

Il essaya de sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient presque transparents mais Harry ne parvint pas les contempler, ni ses yeux, ni même son visage. Le regarder revenait à se brûler la rétine, à plonger la tête la première dans une Pensine et même après tout ce temps, les souvenirs lui semblaient encore intolérables.

Il sursauta violemment quand les doigts de Draco effleurèrent sa bouche. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tendre la main ?

- Laisse-moi soigner ça, murmura Draco sans le lâcher des yeux et il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Harry pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il parlait.

Il avait oublié la blessure sur sa lèvre.

- ça ne fait pas mal, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco sourit. Et ce sourire là sembla plus naturel, plus spontané.

- Menteur…

Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon, une main posée entre ses omoplates et Harry s'assit sur le bord du canapé, les mains nouées sur ses genoux, les doigts emboités et tordus, le dos droit. Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement à côté de lui et la jambe de Draco venir se placer contre la sienne. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentait sa chaleur, même à travers le tissu de son jean, et ne savait pas s'il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou au contraire de lui attraper le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser.

Harry inspira profondément et lui jeta un regard oblique, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- J'essaye de me persuader que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

- Oh…

Draco lui redressa le menton, examina sa blessure avec la froide application d'un médicomage et Harry prétendit devenir statue.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on en arrive-là ? soupira Draco en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de Harry. A se faire mal ? Et tout ça pour finalement se tomber dans les bras ?

Harry sentit une chaleur agréable faire picoter sa bouche et quand il y porta ensuite la main, il n'y trouva plus ni sang, ni blessure.

-Même avec le recul, murmura Draco en posant sa baguette sur la table basse, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment les choses ont pu à ce point mal tourner…

- Moi aussi, souffla Harry.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière conversation qu'on a eu, toi et moi, et de ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne m'a pas rappelé.

- Je n'ai pas pu.

- Maintenant, je le sais. Et je sais pourquoi. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Draco ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- Je suis allé à ton pseudo-enterrement, tu sais, dit-il, le regard perdu dans le vague, et j'ai regardé de loin la procession des pleureuses en me mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler. J'y ai même vu ce bon vieux Remus. Bien entendu, il m'a reconnu tout de suite. Je suppose que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part d'utiliser exactement le même visage qu'il m'avait donné quand j'ai quitté la France ! Mais au fond, je crois que j'avais envie qu'il me reconnaisse. J'avais besoin d'une confirmation, j'avais besoin d'être sûr, tu comprends ? Et Remus avait l'air encore plus vieux que d'habitude, plus ridé, plus misérable. Il avait des poches sous les yeux et ses cheveux avaient encore blanchi. Si j'avais encore eu un doute, le voir aussi malheureux l'aurait définitivement effacé. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a consolé...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

- Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Harry resta silencieux et Draco sourit, amer.

- Bien sûr qu'il savait.

- Je suis désolé, dit à nouveau Harry.

Draco avala une nouvelle gorgée, les mains serrées autour de son verre et Harry l'imita. Il s'était attendu à du Whisky Pur Feu mais reconnut aussitôt le goût sirupeux et douceâtre de l'hydromel.

- Je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons, continua Draco. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait confiance.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai...

- En tout cas, il pensait que je pourrais te trahir, te vendre à Voldemort...

- Je suis sûr que non.

- C'est gentil de ta part d'essayer de me ménager, Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine... vraiment. Il est juste dommage qu'il m'ait à ce point sous-estimé parce que n'était pas encore trop tard. Si j'avais su ce qui t'était arrivé, je serais revenu à Poudlard sans hésiter une seule seconde...

- Tu veux dire que maintenant c'est trop tard ? répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Draco balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et sonda son regard.

- Tu aurais voulu ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je revienne ? Tu aurais voulu ?

- Dans l'état où j'étais, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Et tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne ! Bon sang, Draco, ce n'est pas évident ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Draco, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. D'ailleurs j'ai croisé... Jude... à l'enterrement. Lui, par contre, n'a même pas essayé de faire semblant. Il était adossé contre un arbre en train de fumer ces trucs moldus écœurants. Et puis, quand ils ont recouvert ton cercueil de terre, il a juste écrasé sa cigarette sous sa chaussure et il est parti sans un regard derrière lui.

Harry visualisa la scène sans peine et réprima un sourire.

- Il est... très beau... je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas été très pressé de me voir rentrer...

- Il est parti, chuchota Harry. Si ça peut te rassurer.

- Etant donné la tête que tu fais, Harry, non, ça ne me rassure pas... pas du tout...

- Et quelle tête je fais ?

- Tu es mal à l'aise.

- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Jude !

- Je sais. Tu es mal à l'aise à cause de moi. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça... correction... tu as déjà été comme ça, le soir du mariage, quand tu m'as demandé de faire l'amour avec toi, alors si c'est ça que tu veux me demander, Harry, pas la peine de marcher sur des œufs, la réponse est oui, quand tu veux...

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Idiot, s'exclama-t-il.

Draco lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui lui plissa les yeux et Harry eu l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps.

- Quand tu dis qu'il est parti, c'est _définitivement_ ?

- Je crois, oui, répondit évasivement Harry.

- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Sans réfléchir, Harry retroussa la manche de son pull et regarda sa montre.

- Il y a un peu plus d'une heure, répondit-il. Oh, mais il était _déjà_ parti. Ce soir, il m'a juste rembarré.

- Tu es allé le voir avant de venir ici ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche, le visage à nouveau contracté, et Harry réalisa ce qu'impliquait ses paroles, qu'elles faisaient de lui un second choix, une solution de secours et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça, pas du tout...

- Je venais d'apprendre que tu étais marié, Draco, que tu avais un bébé, que tu étais un Mangemort, et venir te voir ne m'est d'abord pas venu à l'esprit, c'est vrai, mais pas à cause de Jude, parce que c'était trop risqué, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais trouver ici, et parce que je ne me suis jamais senti l'âme d'un briseur de ménage, tu comprends ?

- Et c'est vrai que j'ai fait un mariage _tellement_ heureux ! répliqua Draco, acide.

- Mais personne ne t'a forcé à épouser cette dinde, que je sache ! protesta Harry, sur le même ton.

- Sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte pour me piéger et qu'après ça, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Te piéger ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Mais je te l'accorde, c'est en partie de ma faute, dit-il, le visage plein de dégoût. J'ai couché avec elle dans un moment d'égarement et quelques semaines plus tard, elle m'annonçait, triomphante, qu'on allait avoir un enfant, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit aussi le plus beau jour de la mienne. Alors, je l'ai épousé. Mes parents ont offert à Lydia le mariage dont elle rêvait, dont _ils_ rêvaient, avec beaucoup d'invités, beaucoup d'argent jeté par les fenêtres et beaucoup de journalistes. Leur heure de gloire personnelle. Mais Lydia n'a jamais vraiment été heureuse. Enfermer quelqu'un en deuil, homosexuel de surcroit, dans un mariage arrangé qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ne pouvait pas faire son bonheur et quand Dorian est né, elle s'est rendue compte que devenir mère à dix-huit ans, c'était foutre en l'air sa jeunesse. Elle n'était pas prête à un tel sacrifice.

- Toi oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de t'étonner ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Tu penses que je suis un égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est ce que tu as toujours pensé de moi, Harry. Draco ? Un égoïste et un lâche et un enfant gâté. Trop préoccupé par son petit confort personnel pour se soucier des autres. Et imaginer que je puisse faire passer mon fils avant moi-même te surprend tellement que ça te fait ouvrir ces grands yeux stupides.

- J'ouvre de « grands yeux stupides » parce que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens…

- Je te remercie.

- Arrête ça, Draco.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ces morceaux de phrases sans queue ni tête, soupira Harry. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais égoïste. Pas depuis longtemps en tout cas…

- Pas même lorsque je suis parti avec Lydia ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, Draco ?

- La vérité.

- Quelle vérité ? De quoi est-ce qu'on est en train de parler ? Tu aimes ton fils ? Parfait ! Tant mieux pour toi ! Tant mieux pour lui ! Même si je ne suis pas certain que tu l'élèves dans le meilleur environnement qui soit !

Draco croisa les bras et sourit.

- Ah. Nous y voilà.

- C'est toi qui me pousses à dire ça, Draco, s'exclama Harry avec un geste désabusé. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose que tes parents !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? L'élever dans _cet environnement_ comme tu dis, c'est le protéger. Le monde que tu connaissais a disparu, Harry. C'est peut-être dur à avaler, mais tu as perdu cette guerre. Et même vivant, tu ne pourras pas la gagner. Voldemort détruira Poudlard. Et je veux que mon fils soit du côté des vainqueurs. Parce que je veux qu'il vive, tu comprends ?

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère !

- Et bien peut-être que ma mère n'avait pas complètement tort, Harry, répondit Draco en le fusillant du regard. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle s'est autant battue pour que je devienne un Mangemort…

- Pour te protéger ? ironisa Harry.

- Exactement !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ta mère t'a manipulé, Draco, elle t'a fait un chantage ignoble, pour du pouvoir, rien d'autre.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Et sous prétexte de le protéger, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui apprendre, à ton fils ? A devenir un parfait petit Mangemort ? Les méthodes de torture les plus efficaces ? A ramper aux pieds d'un psychopathe ?

- Vas te faire foutre, Harry !

- Je te demande pardon ? s'offusqua celui-ci.

Draco se pencha vers lui, les yeux furibonds.

- J'ai dit : vas te faire foutre, répéta-t-il en détachant volontairement chaque syllabe. Ça ne devrait d'ailleurs pas te poser trop de problèmes, non ?

Harry se leva brusquement et sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Exactement ce que tu as entendu, répondit Draco d'un ton redevenu glacial. Combien de temps après mon départ il t'a fallu pour aller t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, hein ? Alors ne viens surtout pas me donner des leçons de morale ou juger ma façon d'élever ou d'aimer mon fils ! Tu es vraiment très mal placé pour ça !

- Quel est le rapport avec…

- Aucun rapport ! ricana Draco. Aucun ! Si ce n'est que tu m'as fait croire que j'étais le grand amour de ta vie, Harry ! Tu te souviens de tes larmes, quand je suis parti ? Tu étais certain de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans moi !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Draco. Jude, c'était... différent... c'était...

- Juste sexuel ? Je ne te pensais pourtant le genre de personne à pouvoir détacher le sexe de l'amour !

- Draco ! protesta Harry.

- Et comment c'était ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Facile…

- Je suis là, Draco, déglutit Harry. Je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche. Pourtant tu es parti, et c'était lâche et stupide, mais je t'ai pardonné, après tout ça... le coma... je ne pouvais pas ne pas te pardonner. Alors, je suis là, maintenant, et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

- Parfait. Vas t'en. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de place pour toi dans ma vie.

- Comme tu voudras.

Harry se dirigea à pas vifs vers la porte, la tête bourdonnante. Il serait parti sans manteau dans le froid si cela avait pu l'éloigner de Draco. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder. Draco l'avait suivi. Il avait été chercher son fils et le portait contre lui, serré contre son torse et les petites mains de l'enfant s'amusaient à tâter son visage, attrapaient ses cheveux dans une caresse maladroite, comme s'il essayait de réconforter son père.

- Ne nous oblige par à redevenir des ennemis, Draco, s'il te plaît, murmura Harry.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, Harry. Et tu n'en seras jamais un. Je ne veux juste plus m'attacher à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco sembla hésiter à répondre.

- Parce que tu vas mourir, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je le sais. Si ce n'est pas cette fois, ce sera la prochaine. Il te tuera. Je sais qu'il te tuera. Et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire que rien n'a changé entre toi et moi, qu'il sera facile de tout reprendre à zéro… mais je ne peux pas.

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher le chagrin qui l'assaillait. Ce soir, il les avait perdu tous les deux. Jude et Draco. Comment s'y était-il pris ?

- Bien… alors… je vais y aller… je…

- Tu sais où dormir ?

- Je trouverais…

Draco tendit la main vers lui, comme s'il voulait le toucher, le retenir, mais il la laissa mollement retomber avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Harry eut cependant le temps de voir se dessiner sur son poignet droit des signes sinistres tatoués à l'encre noire sur sa peau translucide. Il savait bien d'où lui venait cette seconde marque d'asservissement, imagina sans peine la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras et retint une vague de nausée.

Harry lui saisit brusquement le bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est ça que tu veux, Draco ?

- C'est ça que je _suis_…

- Et à qui tu appartiens désormais ? A tes parents ? Ton beau-père ? Voldemort ? Tous à la fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du garçon dont j'étais amoureux ?

- Je ne peux pas revenir, Harry. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Parce qu'il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière. Je suis allé trop loin. J'ai fait des choses…

- Colin, je sais, mais…

- Il n'y a pas eu que Crivey, Harry, dit Draco et son visage se fit honteux. Je n'ai plus jamais tué, plus vraiment, mais d'autres l'ont fait à ma place et je les ai aidé...

- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- On a toujours le choix, non ?

- Alors choisis maintenant ! s'exclama Harry et sa prise sur le poignet de Draco se fit plus douce. Choisis de venir avec moi !

- Si je te laisse revenir dans ma vie, Harry, et Merlin sait qu'il se pourrait que j'en aie envie, très envie, je prends le risque de me faire démasquer, je mets la vie de mon fils en danger et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter, tu comprends, même si c'est un sacrifice.

- Alors le problème, c'est moi.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Pourtant, si je t'écoute, c'est à cause de moi que tu es _obligé_ de te _sacrifier_. C'est marrant, Jude m'a dit exactement la même chose : et oui, Harry, je te laisse tomber, mais ça ne vient pas de moi, ça vient de toi, je me sacrifie pour que tu sois heureux, parce que c'est lui que tu aimes, pas moi… et toi… toi, tu es encore pire que lui ! Je suis une menace pour toi et ton fils ? Merde, Draco ! Merde, merde, merde et merde ! Cette fois, j'en ai assez ! Par-dessus la tête ! Alors _basta_ ! Tu veux que je sorte de ta vie ? Et bien, voilà, je sors de ta vie ! J'espère que tu es content !

Draco avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et dans ses bras, Dorian s'était mis à sangloter.

- Je peux avoir mon manteau ? A moins que tu espères que je meurs de froid pendant la nuit ?

- Harry…

- _Quoi_ ? s'écria Harry avec impatience.

Draco se pencha brusquement vers lui et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. C'était tellement inattendu que Harry en resta sans réaction, l'esprit comme anesthésié. Et puis il les sentit vraiment. Les lèvres de Draco. Chaudes. Douces. Son souffle précipité contre sa joue. Ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le front. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à ça, ne pas se tendre vers lui, ne pas le laisser l'embrasser et ne pas l'embrasser, lui aussi.

Harry lui agrippa l'épaule, essaya de rapprocher son corps du sien, mais il y avait toujours le bébé dans ses bras, et c'était inconfortable et incroyablement frustrant, d'être ainsi penché l'un vers l'autre sans vraiment pouvoir se toucher. Mais les baisers de Draco avaient toujours eu quelque chose de spécial, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception. Il était aussi urgent et désespéré que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé sous la pluie. C'était un baiser intense, sans concession, qui cherchait à combler des mois et des mois d'absence. Harry ne voulait surtout pas le rompre, même si l'air commençait à lui manquer. S'embrasser leur évitait de parler...

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Draco en s'écartant de quelques centimètres et Harry retint à grand peine un grognement mécontent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco quitter les siennes.

- Tais-toi, répondit Harry en appuyant un nouveau baiser contre sa bouche. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi.

Il sentit le rire de Draco frôler ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que je dois en déduire que je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

- Je t'ai connu plus intelligent...

Draco rit à nouveau, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- Peut-être, soupira-t-il, peut-être que je devrais aller coucher Dorian. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit de son âge, d'être le témoin de ce genre de choses...

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et Draco se recula à regret.

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas empressé, jetant de temps à autre un bref regard derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, Harry adressa un signe de la main à Dorian, dont le visage ensommeillé apparaissait par-dessus l'épaule de son père. C'était étrange et fascinant de voir Draco ainsi, paternel et protecteur, ses bras resserrés autour de l'enfant, une main rassurante posée dans son dos et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre violemment. Lui-même ne vivrait jamais ça. Un enfant à lui. Sa chair et son sang. Une famille. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

_Ne pense pas à ça,_ se dit Harry. _Pas maintenant. Ne pense qu'à lui. Donne-lui envie de rentrer à Poudlard avec toi. Persuade-le qu'il te veut toujours. Fait en sorte qu'il ne change pas d'avis._

Lorsque Draco revint, courant presque, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Cela sembla l'étonner. Et le soulager.

- Tu es toujours là, souffla-t-il.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger, murmura Harry en soutenant son regard.

Draco se rapprocha lentement et Harry en fit de même, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il encercla doucement sa taille et colla son corps contre le sien. Mais il n'y eut pas de baiser. Ils restèrent simplement silencieux et immobiles, appuyés l'un sur l'autre. Et c'était plus facile de ne pas le voir, de juste le sentir. Sa chaleur, sa peau tendre, son parfum discret mais entêtant, ses doigts qui déposaient des frissons sur sa nuque et emmêlaient ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas encore assez. Il voulait le toucher plus. Le sentir vivant. Harry souleva légèrement la chemise légère de Draco et posa ses mains à plat contre sa peau crémeuse. Son ventre se contracta sous ses paumes et Harry sourit dans son cou.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Draco.

Harry releva la tête, les mains toujours posées dans le creux de ses reins.

- Toi ?

Draco hocha la tête, le visage résolu.

- C'est ce que je veux.

- Moi aussi.

Draco l'embrassa et, sous la fulgurance du baiser, Harry sentit ses jambes se gélifier, flageoler, ses lèvres s'embraser. Ainsi pressé contre lui, les rancœurs semblaient futiles. Harry les sentait le quitter. Toutes. Ainsi que sa peur, sa colère, sa jalousie. Toutes évaporées. Et à leur place, il y avait le besoin, le désir. Et l'amour. Harry le sentait déborder, le suffoquer.

Il déboutonna la chemise chiffonnée de Draco, se retenant de ne pas tout bêtement l'arracher, écarta les pans de tissu, embrassa son cou dénudé, ses clavicules saillantes, les grains de beauté sur sa peau, le sentit frissonner, se cambrer. Alors il l'embrassa encore. Sur les paupières, sur les joues, sur les lèvres, encore et encore. Doucement. Et puis moins doucement. Et Draco répondait, retenait son souffle, laissait parfois s'échapper un gémissement. Les mains accrochées au col de son vêtement, Harry le poussa sans ménagement contre le mur, sa bouche soudée à la sienne.

- Je te tiens, dit-il en souriant.

Draco haussa les sourcils, amusé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Avec un sourire plein de défi, Harry s'agenouilla à ses pieds et ôta un à un les boutons qui fermaient son pantalon gris. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Draco sous ses doigts, l'imaginait aussi douloureuse que la sienne, et baissa pantalon et sous-vêtements d'un seul geste. Il leva les yeux. Le corps nu de Draco était beau à se damner et Harry se dit que ses souvenirs ne lui avaient pas fait justice. Il posa ses mains sur ses chevilles, ses mollets, sentit les poils presque transparents se dresser sous la caresse, effleura lentement l'intérieur de ses genoux, l'entendit jurer à voix basse lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses.

Alors, toujours agenouillé, Harry se pencha lentement, le cœur battant la chamade, se rappelant toutes les fois où il avait rêvé avoir fait ça avec Draco avant de l'avoir fait avec Jude, se demandant si Draco devinerait que ce n'était pas la première fois et s'il saurait où il avait appris à le faire. Mais Draco l'arrêta brusquement, une main posée sur le sommet de sa tête, pour le retenir.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants d'anticipation. Ne fais pas ça si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu sais que je ne te demande pas de me prouver quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai l'air de ne pas en avoir envie ? soupira Harry.

Draco sonda son regard.

- Non...

- Alors laisse-moi faire, chuchota Harry. S'il te plaît.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, et Harry se pencha à nouveau. Mais cette fois Draco ne l'arrêta pas. Il le laissa faire. Et si sa main se crispa soudainement sur ses cheveux, ce fut pour une raison bien différente.

**

* * *

**

Harry se disait qu'il allait mourir. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Trop intense. Trop fort. Sentir Draco en lui. Comme avant. Et puis ses yeux qui le perçaient, les mouvements de son bassin, le tenir ainsi prisonnier entre ses hanches, voir le plaisir sur son visage. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à faire l'amour sur le sol, sur une couverture que Draco avait jeté là en vitesse, alors même qu'ils se disputaient ? Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il resserra ses jambes autour de lui, pour le sentir davantage encore, lui appartenir. Oh oui, il allait mourir. Peut-être pas définitivement, mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il survive à ça. C'était trop fort. Beaucoup trop. Est-ce que Draco ressentait ça, lui aussi ? Le corps en fusion, le pouls qui s'affole, le ventre qui gronde et l'orgasme si proche, si palpable ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le sentir. Ne pouvait pas.

- Draco, haleta-t-il, les mains accrochées à son dos.

- Je sais, souffla celui-ci en égarant un baiser sur son épaule moite. Je sais, Harry.

Oui, Draco le sentait aussi, ce plaisir qui les aspirait tous les deux, les noyait. Alors, ils allaient mourir ensemble. C'était parfait. Harry ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux.

Il y eut alors comme une vibration dans son ventre, le corps de Draco qui se raidissait brusquement entre ses jambes, ses mouvements plus saccadés, les halètements rauques dans son oreille et le déferlement, enfin, aveuglant, qui l'empêchait de penser, bridait toute cohérence.

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur lui. Il ne dit rien. Harry non plus. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire, rien à expliquer.

* * *

Harry savait que Draco dormait. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Elle le balayait doucement. Le bras de Draco appuyait sur son ventre et le maintenait éveillé. Ça et le vent qui hurlait au dehors. Ça et le sol inconfortable, la douleur dans son dos. Ça et la peur. Harry savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais Draco, que voudrait-il demain, quand le soleil serait levé, qu'il n'y aurait plus seulement lui et Harry, seuls au monde, qu'il y aurait aussi Dorian, sa famille, Voldemort, la guerre ? 

Harry ferma les yeux.

_Demain_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et Jude se tenait adossé dans l'arrière-cour enneigée du Chaudron Baveur, une cigarette allumée placée au coin de ses lèvres, le col noir de son manteau remonté pour se protéger du vent. Il se disait que c'était certainement parce qu'il était un brin éméché lorsque Harry l'y avait emmené la première fois qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir du mur aux briques désordonnées qui obstruait le passage. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins occupé à essayer de ne pas vider son estomac sur les pavés, il aurait prêté attention à la façon dont Harry avait ouvert le passage et ne se serait pas retrouvé là, immobile dans le froid hivernal, à attendre comme un imbécile que quelqu'un se décide enfin à sortir. 

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'un jeune homme apparut de nulle part et passa devant lui en pressant le pas, tête baissée, le regard intentionnellement fixé sur ses chaussures. Il y avait une forme de rigidité dans sa démarche qui indiquait à Jude qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation.

- Eh ! Toi ! le héla-t-il en se précipitant derrière lui.

L'inconnu fit volte-face, baguette brandie dans sa direction, et Jude eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Le garçon qui le menaçait, le visage déterminé, ne devait pas être plus âgé que Harry. Il avait une figure encore un peu ronde mais des traits marqués. Lassitude ? Epuisement ? Méfiance ? C'était difficile à dire. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient soulignés de cernes violacés et son teint était cireux. Avec un sourire, Jude leva les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Oh ! Doucement ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Je ne suis pas armé !

- Et _ça_ ? s'écria le garçon en désignant la main droite de Jude d'un geste de sa baguette.

- Cigarette, répondit celui-ci en la jetant par terre. Dangereux uniquement pour mes poumons.

Alors que Jude l'écrasait sous sa chaussure, le garçon se gratta nerveusement le sommet de la tête.

- Désolé pour cette humiliante démonstration de paranoïa, dit-il avec une grimace.

- Aucun problème, répondit Jude avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ces temps-ci, j'ai tendance à croire qu'on ne peut pas vouloir me parler sans _aussi_ vouloir m'attaquer, me torturer et me découper en petits morceaux, continua-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de main pour passer.

- Passer ?

- De l'autre côté, dit Jude en pointant le mur.

- Oh, je vois, répondit le garçon en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. Moldu ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Alors, un conseil d'ami, n'allez _surtout pas_ de l'autre côté.

Jude soupira.

- Je _dois_ y aller. C'est très important.

- Ça ne peut pas être si important que ça, répondit le garçon en le gratifiant d'un regard incrédule. Un seul contrôle, un soupçon, et on vous arrête. Si vous avez de la chance ils vous renverront du côté moldu avec un bon coup de pied au cul, s'ils sont d'humeur à _jouer_, il est fort probable que vous disparaissiez. Définitivement. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Jude leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- _Pourquoi_

- C'est personnel, répondit Jude d'un ton sec. Et si _toi_ tu ne veux pas m'aider, je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre sera ravi de le faire.

Le garçon le dévisageait désormais en silence, les yeux plissés et l'air attentif.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? lui demanda-t-il finalement et Jude fronça les sourcils, surpris par le brusque changement de conversation.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Pourtant, votre visage m'est familier. Je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Jude haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et le garçon se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

- La photo !

- Quoi ? Quelle photo ?

- Dans la _Gazette_ ! La photo ! C'était vous !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Avec Harry ! La photo avec Harry !

Jude se rembrunit immédiatement. Etait-il donc si reconnaissable ? Après tout, il n'avait été que de profil sur cette fichue photo et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'on y ait clairement vu son visage…

- Rassurez-vous, précisa le jeune homme qui avait remarqué son malaise, Harry et moi étions amis. On a partagé le même dortoir pendant six ans.

- Super…

- Sa mort a été la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

- Toutes mes condoléances, dit Jude avec impatience.

- Merci.

Cependant, son ton manquait clairement de sincérité et son regard posé sur lui brillait de curiosité et non de chagrin. Il était évident qu'il mentait. Soit parce qu'il se fichait pas mal que Harry soit mort, soit parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Harry n'avait jamais été enterré avec son cercueil.

- Encore faut-il que les condoléances soient _nécessaires_, répliqua Jude d'un ton volontairement appuyé.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui tendit la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Neville.

Jude la saisit et la secoua négligemment.

- Jude.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu en as douté.

- Il est devenu difficile de ne pas douter, grimaça Neville en regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Ou de ne pas se méfier. Même de ses propres amis. Après tout, tu aurais très bien pu être un Mangemort sous un déguisement… ou un Inferi… mais à bien y réfléchir, je crois que les Inferi ne parlent pas et que leur langage se limite à quelques gargouillis et grognements assez répugnants. Mais étant donné ton air perplexe, je dirais que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler. Les Inferi sont des cadavres…

- Charmant, grimaça Jude.

- En effet, répondit Neville en souriant. Bienvenue en enfer.

Il se tut et Jude se dit qu'il était sûrement temps de faire une nouvelle tentative.

- Est-ce que maintenant, tu peux…

- Je ne peux rien du tout ! Il n'est pas question que je t'emmène là-bas ! Tu crois que Harry voudrait…

- Oublie un peu ce que Harry voudrait, tu veux bien ? Là, maintenant, il n'y a que toi et moi ! Et je te le demande une dernière fois : s'il te plaît Neville, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir ce putain de passage ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'irai avec ou sans ton aide.

- D'accord, lâcha finalement Neville après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je t'accompagne.

- Oh pitié ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras une fois dans la fosse aux crocodiles.

Jude poussa un soupir résigné et fit un geste vague de la main en direction du mur.

- Après toi.

Neville passa devant lui d'un pas résolu et lui arracha la cigarette qu'il était en train d'allumer. Il la jeta dans une bouche d'égout en lui adressant un regard courroucé.

- Ça, tu oublies tout de suite. Sauf si tu veux te faire repérer à des kilomètres !

- Oui, maman, marmonna Jude en lui emboitant le pas.

* * *

Harry se réveilla là où il s'était endormi. Par terre. Enroulé dans une couverture. Mais seul. Des bruits de vaisselle lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine. Dans le salon, les volets étaient ouverts et le jour semblait plus blanc, plus éclatant, comme s'il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Il se leva en frottant son dos raide et endolori, essaya de retrouver son jean parmi les vêtements jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce et l'enfila quand il le dénicha enfin, ramassé derrière un fauteuil. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le vestibule de la maison. D'imposantes valises avaient été entassées devant la porte d'entrée et Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond.

_Ne t'emballe pas_, pensa Harry en inspirant profondément.

Draco était penché au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, douché et habillé. Ses cheveux, soigneusement ramenés vers l'arrière, étaient encore humides et Harry sentit une faiblesse dans son estomac, une timidité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il se racla la gorge et Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire. Il s'essuya les mains et attrapa une tasse dans un placard suspendu.

- Café ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu vas quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il lui intima le silence d'une geste impérieux de la main et, le visage concentré, fouilla dans un tiroir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, sourcils froncés. Il marmonna un vague « mais où est-ce que je les mises ? » puis un « ah-ah » triomphant en sortant un étui en cuir noir du fond du tiroir. Il le lui tendit avec un sourire plein d'anticipation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda bêtement Harry en tâtant l'objet.

- Ouvre.

Harry ouvrit l'étui et, lorsque son contenu lui glissa dans les mains, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- Est-ce que ce sont…

- Tes lunettes, oui, répondit Draco, que son visage ébahi semblait amuser.

- Comment est-ce que tu…

- Un simple sortilège d'attraction, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Elles étaient en morceaux. Et la monture était tordue. Mais je les ai faites réparer.

Harry les déplia et les posa sur son nez. Le monde reprit alors sa place. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles lui avaient vraiment manqué. Ou alors, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ce que les choses, les visages, les décors, aient tous des contours un peu flous et un aspect irréel, imprécis, à ce que tout soit enveloppé d'un fin brouillard.

- C'est mieux comme ça, sourit Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elles t'allaient bien. Sans, tu n'avais plus vraiment l'air d'être toi...

- Ne te moque pas, marmonna Harry en les retirant d'un geste brusque.

Avec l'impression de flou revint aussitôt la sécurité de son monde ouaté. Avec ses lunettes, la réalité lui semblait trop aigue, trop agressive.

- Tu n'en veux pas, constata Draco à voix basse.

Il avait l'air déçu de son manque d'enthousiasme, de sa réaction presque hostile, et Harry s'en voulut de gâcher son plaisir. Le croyant mort, Draco n'avait sans doute jamais imaginer pouvoir les lui rendre un jour, et pour que ce soit la première chose qu'il ait fait le matin qui suivait leurs retrouvailles, il avait fallu que ce soit important pour lui...

- Je suis habitué, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- A ne pas voir ?

- A ne pas voir, consentit Harry avec un léger soupir. C'est plus facile comme ça, j'imagine. Mais je les remettrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement... pas tout de suite.

Draco hocha la tête. Il semblait comprendre. Il avait toujours eu cette sorte d'empathie envers lui, cette compréhension quasi-immédiate de ce qu'il ressentait. Et quand Draco l'entoura de ses bras, Harry s'y réfugia sans réfléchir, enfouit toutes ses peurs dans le parfum de ses cheveux.

- Pas de regrets ? lui demanda-t-il sans lever le nez.

- Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de tes lunettes ? s'enquit Draco et Harry pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix.

Il secoua la tête.

- Alors, pas de regrets, répondit Draco.

- Et les valises ?

- Je pensais que tu avais compris.

- Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

- Je viens avec toi...

Harry se recula.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Tu sous-estime tes talents, Harry ! s'amusa Draco et Harry lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Est-ce que tu peux être sérieux deux petites minutes ?

Draco soupira et jeta un coup d'œil dans un coin de la cuisine. Allongé dans son berceau, Dorian mordillait son hochet sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

- Je ne veux pas être mon père.

- Tu n'es pas ton père ! protesta Harry en lui saisissant le bras. Hier, j'ai été dur, et j'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec Dorian, Draco ! Tu es attentionné, tendre, protecteur...

- Mais je finirais par devenir aussi froid que mon père si je continue à faire ce que je fais. Je le sais. Tout ça, l'idéologie de Voldemort, les arrestations, la peur, je sais qu'un jour ça finira par s'infiltrer sous ma peau et que je serais devenu exactement comme lui, un marchand de mort. Que tuer sera devenu facile, que je n'aurais pas d'état d'âme, pas de remords. Est-ce qu'alors, mon fils pourra être fier de moi ? Bien sûr, si j'ai fait de lui ce que moi j'étais enfant et adolescent, alors sans doute qu'il le sera et ce sera pire que tout !

Son visage se fit plus sombre.

- Et puis... il y a autre chose...

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Rogue ce matin, expliqua Draco. D'après les informations qu'il a pu recueillir, Voldemort planifierait d'attaquer Poudlard dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Le premier jour de janvier. Tu sais, nouvelle année, nouvelle ère, ce genre de conneries.

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, murmura Draco en lui relevant doucement le visage. Tu penses que tu ne seras jamais prêt. Et c'est sans doute vrai. Tu ne seras pas prêt et vous serez en sous-effectif. Mais...

- Je n'ai pas les Horcruxes, déglutit Harry.

- Je sais. Mais Hermione et Ron les ont. Ils rentrent demain.

- Comment est-ce que tu...

- Nous sommes restés en contact, répondit simplement Draco. Ils ont ton miroir. Et j'ai le mien.

- Draco ! s'insurgea Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ça, hier, lorsque je t'ai insulté et traité de Mangemort, presque méprisé ? Tu aurais pu te défendre !

- Je suis un Mangemort, Harry. J'agis comme un Mangemort. Je fréquente des Mangemorts. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, je ne sais même pas de quel côté je me serais battu la semaine prochaine. Sans doute du côté de Voldemort. Parce que j'étais persuadé que ça protégerait mon fils ! Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas.

Harry se redressa et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et maintenant Poudlard ? murmura-t-il.

Draco sourit, le regard lointain.

- Et maintenant Poudlard.

* * *

Jude regardait le gobelin ouvrir le coffre, observait son corps petit et trapu, son visage répugnant, son nez interminable, hésitait entre le dégoût et l'hilarité. Mais lorsque la lourde porte s'effaça avec le bruit que ferait en pivotant le couvercle d'une vieille tombe en pierre, il plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans l'alvéole plongée dans l'obscurité.

Le gobelin lui tendit sa lanterne et Jude se retourna. Neville, qui était resté assis dans leur wagon, l'encouragea en levant le pouce et Jude se saisit de la lampe. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et trouva dans le fond du coffre, une petite malle en bois sculpté rongée par la moisissure. Jude l'ouvrit avec précaution et une lumière vive, bleuâtre, aveuglante, se répandit tout autour de lui. Il rabattit vivement le couvercle, souleva la boîte, secoua la poussière échouée dans ses cheveux et s'échappa de l'espace étroit qui le rendait claustrophobe. Il tendit la lanterne au Gobelin et enjamba le rebord du wagon. Il se rassit à côté de Neville, le coffret sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Neville alors que le wagon se remettait en marche.

- Plus tard, souffla Jude.

Une fois dans le hall majestueux de la banque, ils se dirigèrent sans précipitation vers la sortie. Mais Neville semblait nerveux, aux aguets, et sa main était constamment crispée sur sa baguette magique, ce qui le rendait suspect.

- Arrête ça, chuchota Jude en se penchant vers lui. On dirait que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.

Neville se tendit et Jude haussa les sourcils.

- Tu _as_ quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Evidemment, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je suis un passeur.

- Et tu n'as pas honte ? s'exclama Jude, feignant l'outragement. Pourtant la drogue, c'est _très_ _mal _!

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon sang est pur, ce qui me rend quasi-invulnérable, expliqua-t-il. Alors je fais des allers et venus entre Poudlard et les différents endroits où on a besoin de moi. Je transmets des lettres aux familles en attente de nouvelles, j'achète les ingrédients dont on manque, pour les potions, et parfois des objets magiques. Tu vois, je sais que si les Mangemorts me chopent, ils ne me tueront pas. Le sang pur est précieux.

- Et moi qui croyais que la résistance était morte en 1945, répliqua Jude d'un ton grandiloquent.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que tu me dis ?

Jude haussa les épaules.

- Merde, souffla Neville à côté de lui et sa main se crispa sur son bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois le type, là-bas, devant le guichet, en grande conversation avec les gobelins, c'est le Ministre de la magie, Matthew Stenson. C'est aussi le bras droit de Voldemort.

Jude eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement avalé un bloc de pierre. C'était donc lui, son _géniteur_. Il était grand, imposant, avait un visage buriné, un profil acéré, des yeux noirs, inquisiteurs et une cicatrice sur la joue, longue et effilée, exactement comme sa mère le lui avait dit. Il était au milieu d'une conversation animée et entouré de sorciers en robe sombre qui ressemblaient à des gardes du corps. Les clients de la banque qui passaient devant lui baissaient la tête en signe de respect. Ou de terreur, peut-être.

- Pas de panique, lui dit Neville, qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Surtout, pas de panique. Regarde droit devant toi, ne lui prête aucune attention. Et il ne se rendra pas compte que tu es un moldu. Après tout, ça ne se voit pas vraiment sur toi. Sauf si on regarde tes vêtements de trop près... mais...

Mais Jude ne l'écoutait plus. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était immobilisé et dévisageait l'homme qui avait fait de la vie de sa mère l'enfer où lui même avait été jeté en pâture.

- Jude, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Neville en tirant sur son bras.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le regard du Ministre venait de croiser le sien. Ne le lâchait plus. Que voyait-il donc sur son visage ? Un être ordinaire ? Un sorcier ? Un moldu ? Ou bien pouvait-il aussi voir dans ses yeux la haine soudaine qui lui brûlait la peau ?

- Jude, gémit Neville.

L'homme s'avançait à présent. Et la cour compacte de ses gardes du corps le suivait au pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, le visage intrigué. Et Jude ne voyait que la cicatrice, flagrante comme un aveu.

- Certificats d'identité, ordonna-t-il et Neville s'empresser de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin jauni qu'il lut avec indifférence avant de relever la tête vers lui. Vous ?

Jude sortit lentement son portefeuille de la poche de son manteau et lui tendit sa carte d'identité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? rétorqua l'homme en la secouant comme s'il s'était agi de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant.

- C'est moldu, monsieur, répondit l'un de ses gardes du corps avec une expression de dégoût.

- Moldu ? répéta l'autre en lorgnant sur la carte plastifiée. Meadowes. Meadowes... Jude Meadowes... pourquoi est-ce que ça me dit quelque chose ?

- L'amant de Potter, monsieur, précisa le même garde du corps, qui semblait ravi de pouvoir se mettre en valeur.

- Félicitations, s'exclama Jude en tapant dans ses mains. Il a très bien appris sa leçon. Vous devriez penser à lui donner une augmentation. Mais je crois que vous connaissiez aussi ma mère. Penelope. Penny. Allons, ne me dites pas que vous avez oubliez. La fille de Dorcas Meadowes, ma grand-mère.

- Je ne connais pas votre mère, lui dit l'homme en lui rendant sa carte, le visage impassible.

- Si, je vous assure. Mais c'est vrai que c'était il y a longtemps. Trente et un an exactement. Mon âge. Elle n'avait que seize ans, à l'époque, et vous la suiviez sur le chemin de l'école. Elle vous a même laissé un petit souvenir.

Il pointa la cicatrice sur son visage et une ombre passa dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je vois que ça vous revient, susurra Jude mais l'homme avait déjà repris contenance.

- Bien sûr. _Penny_. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il plaisamment.

- Toujours morte, répondit Jude sur le ton de la conversation. Et vous devriez pourtant le savoir puisque vous faites partie de ceux qui ont ordonné son exécution.

- Elle était malheureusement nécessaire.

- Evidemment, rétorqua Jude avec un sourire sarcastique. Il est vrai que ma mère était quelqu'un de plutôt antipathique. Difficile de la regretter, hein ? Ne vous en faites pas, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Il se pencha vers lui, pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

- Figurez-vous qu'elle m'a toujours reproché ce que vous lui avez fait, dit-il doucement, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence. Vous savez... moi... l'enfant d'un viol...

Jude sentit le mouvement de recul de l'homme avant même de le voir.

- Quoi ? s'amusa-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas encore compris ?

L'homme le regardait désormais dans les yeux et scrutait son visage comme s'il y cherchait une ressemblance, même infime, un indice qui lui permettrait d'être certain que ce petit impertinent était bien son fils. Qu'il portait en lui son sang. Et il sembla la trouver, cette ressemblance. Jude l'avait trouvée aussi, quand il s'était rapproché. Ils avaient un nez presque identique. Et leur bouche aussi. La même. Exactement la même.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il à ses gardes du corps en les congédiant d'un geste autoritaire de la main.

Ceux-ci se dispersèrent en se jetant des regards d'incompréhension, et stationnèrent un peu plus loin, la posture défensive. Pendant tout ce temps, le Ministre ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils, dit-il d'une voix grave en se frottant pensivement le menton. Mais j'ai eu une fille. Et je n'est jamais été vraiment déçu. Elle a toujours été la prunelle de mes yeux. Mais ma femme n'a plus jamais pu avoir d'enfant et il fut un temps où j'aurais tué pour un garçon, un héritier.

L'estomac de Jude se tordit sous l'intensité du regard de son père. Car pour le première fois, il pouvait le considérer comme tel. Un père. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Aurait lui-même tué pour en avoir un. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de penser cela que le visage de l'homme était redevenu sévère. Presque cruel.

- Il est dommage pour toi, Jude, qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de vide à combler. J'ai un petit-fils, vois-tu. Un héritier digne au sang pur. Pas un bâtard. Et encore moins un être dégénéré. Homosexuel et cracmol. Comme toi.

La rage étouffa Jude et sans réfléchir, il lui cracha au visage. Un bourdonnement traversa le hall de la banque. Chacun retenait son souffle. Attendait. Stenson essuya la salive dans son œil, le visage tendu, le regard noir, puis Jude sentit le revers de sa main lui heurter le visage, la bague qu'il portait à la main droite lui fissurer la joue et sous la violence du coup, sa tête fut projetée vers l'arrière. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa douleur. Il cracha par terre le sang qui lui avait envahi la bouche.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de son père, le visage si proche du sien qu'il pouvait même sentir son souffle.

- Je vais me retourner et marcher jusqu'à la porte, dit-il d'une voix atone. Fais ce que tu veux. Tue-moi si ça te chante, personne ici ne t'en empêchera. Surtout pas moi. Et pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, ça me serait égal. Mais je t'assure que le jour où on se retrouvera, c'est _moi_ qui te tuerais...

Il saisit alors le bras de Neville et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Marche, lui ordonna t-il.

- Jude...

- Marche, je t'ai dit.

- Tu as vu qu'il a sa baguette pointé dans ton dos, dit Neville d'une voix étranglée.

- Je sais, j'ai vu, marmonna Jude, les mâchoires contractées.

Il sentit la main de Neville s'emparer de la sienne. La serrer. Si fort qu'elle lui fit mal.

- N'aie pas peur, lui dit Neville d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Neville, tu as l'air d'avoir encore plus peur que moi.

Trois mètres. Seulement trois mètres et ils seraient libres. Jude pressa le pas. La porte se rapprochait. Et son cœur lui martelait les tempes. Il s'attendait à tout moment à trébucher, tomber et à ce que la lumière verte l'enveloppe, le tue. Mais ils passèrent la porte. Neville serra sa main plus fort encore et Jude se sentit comme aspiré. Ils avaient transplané.

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient promis, Fred et George attendaient Harry dans un renfoncement humide du passage secret qui menait de la Cabane hurlante jusqu'au Saule cogneur.

- Malfoy, s'exclama Fred en braquant sa torche sur le visage de Draco.

- Et Malfoy Junior, renchérit George en papillonnant des yeux.

- Surprenant...

- Je dirais même... inattendu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de...

- Elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? le coupa Harry avec un regard assassin.

- Pomfresh ? Penses-tu ! Elle dort encore comme un bébé !

- George a un peu forcé la dose.

- Juste un peu, affirma celui-ci avec un faux sourire d'excuse. Un doigt, vraiment...

- Même pas, George, une _pichenette_ de trop, et elle s'est retrouvé dans un état comateux.

- Sans vouloir t'enfoncer, bien sûr, Harry. Même dans un état comateux, tu avais l'air en pleine forme, je t'assure, pas vrai Fred ?

- George a raison. C'était juste une expression. De mauvais goût, je te l'accorde...

- _Très_ mauvais goût, toutes nos excuses...

Harry croisa les bras.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ou est-ce qu'on attend que vous ayez terminé cette conversation complètement surréaliste ? Il fait un froid polaire dans ce fichu tunnel ! Et on a un bébé avec nous !

Fred porta une main à son cœur.

- Où sont passé nos bonnes manières, George ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? l'interrompit Draco, qui jusque là, était resté silencieux et les observait d'un air un peu halluciné.

Chacun se tut et tendit l'oreille. Ils n'entendirent d'abord rien, puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le silence et des voix étouffées le parvinrent depuis l'entrée du tunnel.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies demandé de te tuer ! disait l'une, essoufflée.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me tuer, disait l'autre, vaguement familière, même si trop lointaine pour être vraiment reconnaissable. Je lui ai dit que s'il le faisait, ça me serait égal !

- Et ça ne revient pas au même ?

- Non, c'était de la provocation, Neville.

_Neville ? _pensa Harry avec un sourire alors que les voix se rapprochaient.

- Tu savais qu'il ne te tuerait pas ?

Silence.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'écria Neville.

- Il ne m'aurait pas tué.

- Il t'a pourtant ouvert la joue.

- Seulement parce que je lui avais craché dessus !

Incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps, Fred agita sa torche.

- Eh, Londubat, pas un geste ! rugit-il et Neville, qui venait d'apparaître dans la lumière rougeâtre de la torche fit un bond en arrière, bousculant la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, toujours dans l'ombre.

- Espèce de crétin congénital, marmonna Neville en fusillant Fred du regard, puis il regarda Harry qui lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et ouvrit des yeux immenses. Harry ? _Harry !_ Tu es réveillé ? Tu es vraiment réveillé ? Je veux dire...

Furibond, il se tourna vers son compagnon, qui semblait ne plus vouloir avancer.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, qu'il était réveillé ?

- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, marmonna ce dernier et Harry reconnut finalement sa voix, depuis son timbre chaud jusqu'à ses intonations...

- Jude, souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

Jude fit alors un pas dans la lumière et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa joue était humide d'un sang rouge sombre qui dégoulinait dans son cou. Sa peau semblait aussi lacérée que s'il avait fait une rencontre expresse avec un loup-garou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, vieux ? demanda George en grimaçant. C'est pas joli-joli.

- Rien du tout, marmonna Jude.

Il semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Draco mais ce n'était du tout le genre de regard appréciateur que Jude adressait d'ordinaire aux hommes qui lui plaisaient ou possédaient ce qu'il appelait un 'potentiel'. C'était un regard glacial, dur, un regard qui fit frissonner Harry mais ne sembla pas déstabiliser Draco un seul instant.

- Et bien, Harry, ça a été rapide, à ce que je vois, siffla Jude en tendant négligemment sa main à Draco. Jude.

Draco s'en empara visiblement à contrecœur et la serra aussi fort que s'il avait souhaité lui briser les phalanges.

- Je sais, dit-il sur le même ton. Draco.

Jude sourit. Un sourire désagréable.

- Comme tu le sais sans doute, je me suis occupé de lui pendant que tu étais occupé à... autre chose. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas eu à se plaindre. Et, confidence pour confidence, il en a même redemandé. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit froidement Draco. Mais tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que tes services ne sont plus nécessaires.

- Extatique.

Jude reprit vivement sa main et l'essuya dans son manteau.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer comme des enfants de cinq ans à propos d'un jouet, rétorqua Harry, et je vais essayer de ne pas me sentir humilié de savoir que le jouet c'est _moi_, est-ce que tu vas me dire oui ou non ce qui t'es arrivé, Jude ? Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Neville ?

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Jude avant de répondre.

- Gringott.

- Oh...

Harry échangea un regard avec Jude, vit le coffre sous son bras, la manière dont ses mains le serraient à s'en faire mal et comprit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ressentit même quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la pitié et n'aima pas ça du tout, la refoula au plus profond de lui. On ne ressentait de la pitié que pour les faibles, et Jude ne l'était pas... loin de là...

- Et quoi ? dit-il en détournant son regard de sa joue mutilée. Vous êtes tombés sur des Mangemorts ?

- Non, seulement sur mon _père_, marmonna Jude avec un reniflement de dédain. Il n'a pas trop aimé que je lui crache à la gueule.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- J'allais me gêner, tiens ! siffla Jude. Alors qu'il était là en train de me traiter de bâtard et de pédé, j'aurais du bien gentiment fermer ma gueule et dire : « oui, _papa_, d'accord, _papa _» ? Plutôt crever !

- Ce qui a bien failli nous arriver, murmura Neville.

- Il ne m'aurait pas tué ! rétorqua Jude et Neville leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, murmurant « ok, ok, si tu le dis » à l'adresse de Jude.

Harry réalisa alors seulement à quel point Neville avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'était plus le garçon joufflu et empoté qu'il connaissait et dont tout le monde se moquait à Poudlard. Il s'était beaucoup élancé, son visage s'était affiné et ses cheveux bordaient désormais souplement son visage. Certes, il restait un jeune homme d'apparence assez ordinaire, qui était loin d'être beau, mais il ne manquait cependant pas de charme et en le voyant ainsi toucher le bras de Jude, d'une manière presque complice, Harry ressentit une pointe d'aigreur dans l'estomac. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Jude ne lui appartenait pas. Et il aimait Draco. Il en était certain.

Le malaise plombait l'atmosphère. Draco avait stoïquement observé leur échange, l'air cependant méfiant. Il dévisageait à présent Harry de ses yeux gris qui arrivaient toujours à le sonder jusqu'à l'âme, guettait ses réactions. Même les jumeaux restaient silencieux et c'était suffisamment rare pour aussi être inconfortable.

- On se croirait vraiment dans un mauvais vaudeville, ironisa soudain Jude.

- Pléonasme, murmura Harry.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Ceux de Jude souriaient. Mais ceux de Harry fuyaient. Parce que lui aussi avait envie de sourire, de rire, parce qu'il savait que personne à part eux deux ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était un vaudeville ou un pléonasme, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Draco n'accepterait jamais qu'ils soient amis. Jamais. Et pourtant, Harry trouvait difficile de ne pas parler à Jude. Ils s'étaient connus, s'étaient aimés d'une certaine façon, avaient toujours été complices, amis peut-être autant qu'amants. Comment pouvait-il passer de ça à rien ?

Neville les regarda d'un air perdu.

- Comprends pas, dit-il, l'air découragé.

- ça viendra, répondit Jude en lui tapotant gentiment le sommet de la tête, puis il s'engagea dans le tunnel sans plus accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh garda Harry plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie avant de le laisser finalement partir avec un sermon affectueux. Mais il savait que Jude y était encore. La bague pointue qui lui avait balafré la joue était faite d'un métal magique. Sa peau ne cicatrisait pas et Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'il garderait sans doute une cicatrice. Harry se demandait si c'était là une coïncidence incroyablement ironique ou si son père avait su ce qu'il faisait et avait choisi de lui infliger une marque semblable à la sienne, sur la même joue, au même endroit. Jude n'avait rien dit. Mais juste avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Harry avait vu son regard. La haine pure. La colère. Et autre chose de plus dur encore qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter.

* * *

Neville écarta le rideau qui entourait le lit de Jude et surprit ce dernier en train d'examiner son visage dans un miroir qu'il tendait à bout de bras, les yeux plissés. La cicatrice était fine et discrète, légèrement plus claire que la peau de son visage. Elle n'était pas flagrante, ne le défigurait pas, et Neville se sentit soulagé. Il aurait été injuste qu'elle l'abîme.

- Elle me donne un air viril, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Jude en lui jetant un regard amusé à travers le miroir.

- Très.

Il reposa le miroir sur sa table de nuit et s'assit en tailleur au milieu de son lit.

- Soit sincère. Est-ce qu'elle me rend hideux ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais...

Neville rit un peu. Il aimait bien Jude. Depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré. Et il ne comprenait pas ce que Harry pouvait trouver à Malfoy. Bien sûr, il n'était pas objectif, il détestait Malfoy, pour des tas de raisons très valables et très personnelles. Il l'avait _toujours_ détesté, avait du mal à oublier ce qu'il avait été, et il savait aussi ce qu'il avait _fait_. La mort de Colin, il n'était pas prêt de la lui pardonner.

- Tu as l'air triste, murmura Neville.

Jude tiqua et se recomposa aussitôt un visage indifférent.

- C'est à cause de la cicatrice ? insista Neville.

Jude ne répondit pas.

- De ton père ?

Silence.

- De Harry ?

Jude poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Les trois, lâcha-t-il avec un regard si noir qu'il rappela à Neville celui de son père. Cette cicatrice m'oblige à lui ressembler. Et j'ai du mal à le supporter, comme j'ai du mal à supporter son mépris. Et Harry... Harry...

Il regarda ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, lâcha-t-il. Par contre, j'ai très envie de baiser...

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Neville.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un remède miracle contre le sentimentalisme écoeurant dont je suis atteint, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et c'est idéal pour oublier tout ce qu'on peut avoir envie d'oublier. Tu ne serais pas gay, par hasard ?

Neville secoua la tête, les joues écarlates. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de lui proposer de... ?

- Dommage, marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que tu aurais voulu ? dit Neville d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'en l'occurrence, _moi_, je suis hideux ! Tout le monde le sait !

- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Jude avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oh, bredouilla Neville en faisant un pas en arrière. C'est... gentil... je suppose. Mais inutile. Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que Jude s'était moqué de lui ? Est-ce que ça l'amusait de l'humilier de cette façon ? D'appuyer là où Neville avait toujours eu mal ?

- Neville, ça va ? demanda Fred en passant devant lui.

- Oui, oui, très bien. J'étais juste allé voir Jude...

Fred et George échangèrent un regard amusé puis tapotèrent l'épaule de Neville.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Apparemment, tu es la cinquième personne à qui il propose ça aujourd'hui, s'exclama George.

- Il doit vraiment avoir le moral à zéro, renchérit Fred.

Neville essaya de sourire.

* * *

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre où Draco s'était installé avec son fils, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il était allongé sur le lit double, les yeux fermés et un mince filet de sueur couvrait son front, formant une pellicule brillante. Harry s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. 

- Où est Dorian ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il dort, répondit Draco.

- Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de faire autre chose ? plaisanta Harry.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Draco sourit.

- Il pleure aussi. Surtout la nuit.

Sa voix était un peu hachée et Harry se redressa sur un coude, soudain inquiet.

- Draco, est-ce que ça va ?

Draco n'essaya même pas de faire semblant. Il leva son bras gauche vers Harry et grimaça.

- Visiblement, beau-papa s'est rendu compte que j'avais disparu, expliqua-t-il. Et Voldemort m'appelle.

Harry lui saisit le bras et retroussa délicatement la manche de son pull. La marque était bien là. Noire. Hideuse. Et tout autour, la peau était rouge, échauffée. Harry passa ses doigts dessus, lentement, et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il tressaillit. Soit parce que c'était douloureux. Soit parce qu'il ne supportait pas que Harry la touche, cette marque qui lui faisait honte.

- C'est curieux, murmura Harry. La nuit dernière, je n'y ai même pas fait attention.

- Tant mieux.

Harry se rallongea à côté de lui mais garda son bras serré contre son torse.

- Promets-moi que ça ne va pas tout gâcher, dit Draco à voix basse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça gâcherait tout ? Je le savais, que tu avais cette marque. Ça ne change rien.

- Je te parle de _lui_. Du fait qu'il soit là.

- Ça ne va rien gâcher, répliqua Harry en reprenant ses caresses. Je t'aime.

- Ne dis pas ça seulement pour me rassurer...

- Et toi, ne m'insultes pas ! répondit Harry d'un ton mécontent. Et moi qui pensais te l'avoir suffisamment prouvé la nuit dernière !

- Tu l'as fait.

- Alors pourquoi doutes-tu ?

- Parce qu'il a... quelque chose...

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, avoua Draco d'un ton impatient. Je suis capable d'être objectif. Et _objectivement_, il a... quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

- Ce quelque chose ne fait pas le poids, dit Harry en lui embrassant vivement les lèvres. Seulement, tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je fasse comme s'il n'était pas là. Je ne pourrais pas toujours l'ignorer. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait partie de ma vie.

- Je sais, admit Draco. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Ce qu'il a vécu avec son père, ça a du être...

- Oh s'il te plaît, Harry, ce n'est pas son père ! le coupa Draco avec impatience. C'est le père de Lydia. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait, à ce qu'il l'adopte sur le champs ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne l'aurait jamais voulu ! Seulement, la manière dont ce monstre l'a traité, c'était ignoble !

Draco soupira.

- Harry, Stenson vénère le sang pur. Et c'est pour ça qu'il méprise Vodemort et c'est aussi pour ça que si tu ne le fais pas, il le tuera sans doute à ta place, histoire de pouvoir prendre la sienne. Imagine ce que c'est pour lui de découvrir que son sang qu'il imagine si précieux, si spécial, coule dans les veines d'un homme sans pouvoirs qui se dit son fils...

- Tu oublies ''dégénéré'', marmonna Harry, c'est ce qu'il lui a dit...

- Ça a du être pour lui l'humiliation suprême.

- Mais Jude n'est pas un Cracmol.

- Peut-être, mais ça Stenson ne le sait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, s'il savait que tu es là, avec moi ? demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à en sacrifier, du sang pur ?

- Je l'ai trahi, Harry, répondit Draco. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de me faire.

A l'autre bout de la chambre, Dorian se mit à pleurer. A travers les barreaux en bois de son lit, Harry le voyait gigoter. Son visage devenir rouge vif alors que l'intensité de ses cris augmentait.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? sourit Draco en se redressant légèrement. Trois mois et déjà le roi du caprice...

- Je peux ?

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je t'en prie...

Harry se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il saisit précautionneusement Dorian autour de la taille et le souleva. Il n'avait jamais tenu de bébé de sa vie et fut émerveillé par l'impression de fragilité, la douceur, l'odeur de l'enfant. Il le berça doucement et Dorian cessa de pleurer. Les yeux humides le regardèrent. Et Harry se dit qu'il importait peu qu'il ne soit ni sa chair, ni son sang. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry ne pourrait jamais être un père.

Et quand il se retourna, Dorian toujours blotti au creux de ses bras, Harry vit dans les yeux gris qui le dévisageaient que Draco pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Mes excuses les plus plates pour ce très long retard de publication. Ai-je battu mon record personnel ? Sans doute. Ah, comment vous expliquer ce qui m'est arriver ? Suite à un gros problème informatique, j'ai perdu mes 15 premières pages, bouclées, terminées, quasi-prêtes à être envoyées et il ne me restait plus qu'un misérable petit brouillon de 5 pages que j'avais mis quelques temps auparavant sur ma clé usb. J'en aurais pleuré ! Et j'étais tellement découragée qu'il m'a fallu un bon mois pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que réécrire un seul mot de ce que j'avais déjà écrit mais perdu. Le résultat est donc forcément très différent de ce que j'avais écrit au départ. Et pas génial-génial. Et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos adorables reviews. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Vos remarques et vos encouragements sont toujours d'une aide précieuse._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Sillia_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Lâcher prise

**Chapitre 16**

**Lâcher prise**

Jude trouva Neville à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre démesurément grand qui laissait échapper des relents écœurants de pourriture. Les pages gondolées qu'il tournait avec une absurde délicatesse abritaient des gravures aux couleurs éteintes évoquant d'étranges plantes vivantes qui serpentaient jusque dans les marges du parchemin. Jude s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise vide, les bras appuyés sur le dossier, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes et Neville se redressa. Il l'observa quelques secondes en plissant les yeux et Jude se contenta de sourire.

- Quoi ? grogna Neville.

- Rien.

Neville haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture mais Jude devinait qu'il ne lisait plus, car si son index suivait scrupuleusement les lettres manuscrites, ses yeux restaient fixés sur les tentacules violacés qui oscillaient entre deux paragraphes. N'y tenant plus, il releva finalement la tête avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Est-ce que tu es venu renouveler ta proposition ?

- Mais non, pas du tout, dit Jude en regardant spéculativement ses ongles. C'était une proposition extrêmement malhonnête. Et c'était très vilain de ma part. Je le jure, je ne recommencerais plus.

Contrit, il posa solennellement une main sur son cœur et feignit le remord. Roulant des yeux, Neville referma son livre d'un coup sec et croisa les bras sur la couverture en cuir.

- Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée, avoua-t-il, gêné. Voire puérile, ridicule. Bon sang, je n'ai plus douze ans quand même ! M'enfuir comme ça...

Il secoua la tête de dépit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en arrive toujours à m'humilier, quoi que je fasse ?

- Oublie ça, répondit Jude avec détachement. Je dis ''on baise ?'' comme d'autres disent ''bonjour'' et j'ai aussi la fâcheuse habitude de ne penser qu'avec une seule partie de ma glorieuse anatomie et à oublier que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas un pervers.

Neville ne put retenir un sourire.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer, dit-il, il m'arrive aussi de penser avec cette partie-là de ma beaucoup moins glorieuse anatomie. Seulement... je...

- Tu n'es pas intéressé, j'ai compris, sourit Jude en levant ses deux mains en signe d'assentiment. Et je ne suis pas vexé. Chacun son truc. Tu as parfaitement le droit de fantasmer sur...

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Neville.

Jude haussa les sourcils.

- Tu _es _intéressé ?

- Non ! s'empressa de rectifier Neville d'un air affolé. Je veux dire... non... je ne crois pas... mais...

- Mais ? répéta Jude, amusé, en pianotant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'étais... homosexuel.

- Et tu m'as répondu non.

- Et bien...

- Tu veux dire que j'ai mal interprété ton mouvement de tête frénétique ?

Jude imita l'expression d'absolue horreur que Neville avait affichée un peu plus tôt, depuis les yeux démesurément écarquillés jusqu'à la torsion comique de la bouche, et celui-ci, écarlate, sembla se tasser sur sa chaise.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il avec un soupir désespéré. Je n'ai jamais été avec personne, alors je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais eu besoin. Parce qu'on ne m'a même jamais embrassé. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu penses, vas, tu penses que c'est vraiment vraiment pathétique...

- J'avais dix-huit ans lors de mon premier baiser, Neville, réfuta Jude, qui ne voyait décidément pas où était le problème. Et toi tu as... ?

- Dix-huit ans, répondit Neville en levant vers lui un regard prudent.

- Et bien tu vois, dit-il en se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise. Rien de pathétique là-dedans. Et soit honnête avec moi, il t'est bien arrivé d'être attiré par quelqu'un, non ?

- Non... non, pas vraiment...

- Neville ! J'ai dit soit honnête !

Neville se gratta le sommet de la tête. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Et bien, j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner au bal de Noël, il y a quatre ans, mais si je le lui ai demandé, c'était seulement parce que j'étais sûr que personne d'autre ne le ferait et qu'elle serait obligée d'accepter, mais elle a refusé, et du coup, j'y suis allé avec Ginny, mais c'était juste pour ne pas y aller tout seul. Et de toute façon Ginny voulait y aller avec Harry...

Jude bailla bruyamment.

- Passionnant...

Neville lui jeta un regard noir.

- Rien ne t'oblige à m'écouter ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Comme soigner ta propre névrose ?

- Quelle névrose ? demanda innocemment Jude.

- Cheveux noirs, yeux verts et beaucoup trop jeune pour toi, tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? grommela Neville en rouvrant son livre.

- Pas la peine ! riposta Jude avec un sourire éclatant. Rien à voir avec une névrose. Harry et moi, c'était sexuel, purement sexuel, et maintenant qu'il est retourné jouer les bons petits maris avec sa blondasse, certes on ne s'envoie plus en l'air mais on est toujours amis, et c'est très bien comme ça, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Est-ce que tu te paies ma tête, Neville ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir été très convaincant ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ? J'avais l'air trop détaché, c'est ça ?

- Ne t'emballe pas, j'étais juste en train de visualiser la tête qu'aurait fait Malfoy s'il t'avait entendu l'appeler comme ça, dit Neville avant de partir d'un rire bruyant qui collait assez peu avec sa timidité habituelle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Harry peut bien lui trouver ?

Jude grinça des dents.

- J'imagine qu'il est particulier. Plutôt agréable à regarder, sans doute, mais personnellement pas du tout mon type. Et je ne pensais pas que Harry avait un faible pour ce genre de mec... aristo tendance nazie.

- Nazie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une maladie moldue ?

Jude lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, murmura-t-il, le regard lointain.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

L'amour. Jude l'avait toujours tenu à distance, sans complexes et sans regrets. Il s'était persuadé que ce sentiment impudique, vulgaire, cet engourdissement tranquille de la raison, ne lui tomberait jamais dessus, qu'il était immunisé contre son charme sournois, ses mensonges, ses compromis répugnants. Mais est-ce qu'il aimait Harry ? Etait-ce ça, la sensation de vide qu'il ressentait, le froid qui le collait comme un vêtement humide ?

La nuit, il se surprenait parfois à rêver de son corps au milieu de son lit, de sa peau plaquée contre celle de son dos. Harry faisait toujours ça. Il encerclait ses épaules de ses bras, lui embrassait la nuque, s'endormait le nez dans ses cheveux, le serrait parfois inconsciemment au milieu d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, comme s'il redoutait de le voir se dissoudre dans l'obscurité. Et ce gamin avait beau avoir la carrure d'une asperge, il dégageait une chaleur vivante, exaltante, et Jude s'y était habitué. Beaucoup trop.

- Tu sais quoi, Neville ? s'exclama-t-il en se forçant à sourire. Je vais me montrer infiniment généreux avec toi. Il est grand temps que tu choisisses ton camp.

- Et le procédé magique, c'est... ?

Jude se pencha vers lui.

- Je vais t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il et les yeux de Neville devinrent ronds comme des billes.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Un baiser. Petit. Innocent. Ou pas. Comme tu veux.

- Jude ! protesta Neville en reculant sa chaise. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de premier baiser !

- Allons, Neville, un peu de courage, répliqua Jude en brandissant un poing fermé. Sois un homme. Et je te promets qu'il sera beaucoup plus agréable que le mien. La preuve, je ne te casserai pas le nez, tes côtes resteront intactes, ta mâchoire aussi, et au moins, tu seras définitivement fixé.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Sans vouloir me vanter - et tu me connais, Neville, je suis d'une modestie hors du commun - tu es sur le point de mettre un pied dans mon milieu naturel, alors s'il se trouve que tu n'aimes pas ce baiser, et avouons que la probabilité pour que ça arrive est faible, très très faible, c'est juste que tu n'es pas gay. Alors serre les dents - pas trop quand même - ferme les yeux si ça t'aide, n'oublie pas de respirer, et tout va bien se passer...

Neville s'apprêtait à protester mais Jude avait épuisé son capital-patience. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha au-dessus de la table et ses lèvres attrapèrent les siennes, s'y appuyèrent avec légèreté. Un gémissement au fond de la gorge, Neville le laissa approfondir le baiser, l'encouragea à éviter la délicatesse, la prudence, à l'embrasser comme il aurait embrassé n'importe quel autre homme, comme il aurait embrassé Harry, et Jude ferma les yeux quand la langue de Neville caressa maladroitement la sienne, essaya de repousser la nausée, le dégoût, l'absence de désir, l'envie de caresser et meurtrir des lèvres occupées à en embrasser d'autres.

- Wow, fit Neville en se reculant finalement, le souffle court.

_C'est ça, wow_, pensa sombrement Jude. Il releva la tête et crut d'abord à une hallucination, à une fabrication perverse et cruelle de son esprit mais fut contraint d'admettre que Harry se tenait bien là, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, appuyé contre la porte et qu'il le regardait, la bouche entrouverte et le regard blessé. Il secoua la tête, une fois, deux fois, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, qu'il le refusait, puis il tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course. Jude se leva alors si brusquement que sa chaise bascula sur le carrelage.

Neville fit un bond sur la sienne et poussa un cri, mais Jude l'ignora. L'urgence le poussait ailleurs.

- Je reviens, s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Une fois passée la porte de la bibliothèque, Jude allongea la foulée et s'élança derrière la silhouette mince de Harry, dont il ne voyait que le dos, au bout du couloir. Il ne marchait pas vite et Jude le rattrapa sans peine, sentit la tension qui lui raidissait les muscles avant même d'avoir pu voir son visage. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui saisit doucement le poignet, le força à s'arrêter.

- Laisse-moi, dit Harry d'une voix faible, sans même se tourner vers lui.

Il dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre et Jude poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il en l'attirant dans un recoin isolé du couloir. Maintenant regarde-moi.

Harry continua à contempler le sol, obstinément, et Jude lui secoua l'épaule sans brusquerie.

- Regarde-moi, Harry, répéta-t-il.

Vaincus, les yeux verts se levèrent vers lui et Jude y vit une douleur qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Est-ce que tu couches déjà avec lui ? lui demanda Harry.

Sa bouche se tordait, comme si les mots eux-mêmes avaient eu mauvais goût.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ça veut dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire oui.

Jude se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour se calmer, et croisa les bras, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

- Je croyais que toi et moi, c'était terminé, Harry.

- _C'est _terminé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te rendre des comptes ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Tu as couru le retrouver, Harry, poursuivit Jude. Et tu as l'air parfaitement heureux avec lui, tellement amoureux que c'en est même pénible à regarder, tout cet étalage de bons sentiments, ces ''pardon c'est ma faute, mais non c'est ma faute'', ces retrouvailles mielleuses, mais c'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

- C'est ce que je veux ! riposta Harry d'un air buté.

- Alors tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi blessé ! Tu as fait ton choix !

- Si quelqu'un a fait un choix, ici, c'est bien toi, Jude !

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Ah oui ? Et si ça avait été pour une mauvaise raison ?

- Harry ! protesta vivement Jude, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Putain ! Explique-moi ce que tu es en train de faire ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis c'était juste un baiser, bordel, un baiser, Harry ! Tu ne m'as pas surpris en train de lui tailler une pipe !

- Mais c'est Neville ! rétorqua Harry, blanc de rage. Neville, Jude ! Dont la seule et unique passion dans la vie est de voir pousser des plantes capables de t'asperger de pus verdâtre ! Neville ! Qui est gros et laid et... et merde, tu ne peux pas avoir envie de quelqu'un comme ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas de lui ! Il est empoté, trouillard, et...

- Il n'est pas laid, le coupa Jude, abasourdi. Et ce n'est certainement pas un trouillard. Ce genre d'insultes minables, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses points étaient serrés et il tremblait de tout son corps.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça... c'est tout... ça me fait mal... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il baissa la tête.

- Pour moi, ce fichu coma, c'est vous qui l'avez vécu. Mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, que je m'étais simplement réveillé d'une très très longue sieste. Je sais bien que pour toi c'est très loin, que tu en as peut-être même oublié la moitié, mais dans ma tête, on faisait encore l'amour il y a seulement deux jours. Et c'est comme si je te sentais encore.

Il sourit un peu mais c'était un sourire d'une telle tristesse qu'il ouvrit une brèche dans la poitrine de Jude.

- Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à être loin de toi, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il avec un léger haussement de ses épaules. Mais je vais y arriver, je te promets que je vais y arriver. Draco, je l'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais... mais tu me manques. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ça ne se fait pas… mais tu me manques.

- Harry...

Il y avait des larmes brillantes dans ses yeux, des larmes qu'il semblait péniblement ravaler. Mais elles étaient bien là, tout au bord. Elles commençaient à noyer ses longs cils noirs, à les coller sous ses paupières et Jude avait du mal à supporter sa détresse, son chagrin. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer et c'était comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac.

- Je suis un connard, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry en reniflant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu sais ce que Dumbledore disait ?

Perdu, Jude secoua la tête.

- Il disait que ce qui faisait ma plus grande force, c'était mon extraordinaire capacité à aimer, que cette capacité était même plus forte chez moi que chez n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je suis en train de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien, si ça veut dire aimer deux personnes mais ne pas vraiment pouvoir le faire, si cela veut dire choisir l'une d'entre elle mais regretter l'autre et lui faire du mal.

- Harry...

- Ne dis pas le contraire, le coupa-t-il avec véhémence. Je suis un connard. Parce que je voudrais pouvoir vous avoir tous les deux...

- Et franchement, qui est le salaud qui a interdit la bigamie ? plaisanta Jude.

Harry eut un petit rire cassé.

- Tu sais, sourit Jude, tu pourrais nous avoir tous les deux. En faisant preuve d'un minimum de ruse et de discrétion, bien sûr.

- Ne dis pas de conneries…

- Pourtant la fidélité, ça n'a rien de très rock'n roll, et franchement, qui aurait envie de s'installer à dix-huit balais pour élever l'enfant que son mec a eu avec une pétasse ? Et devine quoi ? Je veux bien être l'amant qui court se planquer dans l'armoire en sous-vêtements - ou sans - quand ton petit mari rentre à l'improviste.

Harry eut du mal à cacher son sourire.

- Jude...

- On pourrait au moins faire l'amour. De temps en temps. Ou très souvent. Pour en avoir testé quelques-unes unes, je peux même t'assurer que les salles de classes sont très confortables. Et comme ça, je ne te manquerais plus et tu ne me manquerais plus...

Jude eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de proposer ça ? D'émettre ce genre de pathétique supplication ? De quémander du sexe juste pour pouvoir être avec lui ? D'avoir si peu de fierté qu'il était même prêt à le partager avec un autre ? Etait-ce bien lui qui avait dit faire l'amour ? Il détestait cette expression, l'abhorrait. Elle l'horripilait, lui hérissait la peau. Il avait d'ailleurs dans son répertoire tout un tas d'appellations extrêmement vulgaires pour ne pas avoir à penser ou utiliser celle-là, et voilà qu'il venait de dire à haute voix qu'ils pourraient faire l'amour ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir ? De Neville par exemple.

- Je te manque ? murmura Harry.

- Pas du tout.

- Pourtant tu viens de dire...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me manquais, s'obstina Jude avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Si.

- Bon sang, Harry, est-ce qu'il te baise si mal que ça pour que tu en sois réduit à te branler aussi souvent ?

- Quoi ?

- Il a fallu que tu t'en donnes à cœur joie pour être devenu aussi sourd !

Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau et Jude était certain qu'il allait finir par se mettre dans une colère noire, le genre de colère butée dont lui seul avait le secret. C'était d'ailleurs l'effet que Jude recherchait. Il jubilait déjà à l'idée de le voir sortir de ses gonds, imaginait sans peine ses yeux furieux et ses joues rougies. Cependant, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Jude voulait dire, Harry éclata d'un rire absurde qui lui secoua le corps et lui coupa le sifflet.

- Tu as dit que je te manquais, répéta-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, quand il eut finalement recouvré son sérieux.

- Tu es vraiment un petit con, hein ? rétorqua Jude en croisant les bras.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Plus que ça même.

Il avait envie de lui.

Il en avait tellement envie que ça le démangeait jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

Le col de son pull découvrait sa gorge, la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire et les douces courbures de son cou. Il connaissait la douceur de sa peau pâle, il la connaissait par cœur, pouvait l'imaginer, anticiper sa texture sans même la toucher.

Et Harry avait un regard étrange, un regard qui incita Jude à se rapprocher. Un peu. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse détailler le grain de sa peau, apercevoir les petites ridules sur ses lèvres, l'infime grain de beauté qui ornait son menton, juste sous sa bouche.

Un seul centimètre les séparait.

Minuscule.

Et puis soudain... plus rien.

Juste cette incroyable et grisante sensation de douceur, la familiarité de sa bouche et de sa peau.

Juste un effleurement. Et dans son estomac, c'était comme s'il avait raté une marche.

Quelques secondes seulement...

Et Harry se déroba. Il le regarda longuement, et Jude n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer, parce que ce n'était pas un regard qui voulait dire : où est la salle de classe la plus proche ? C'était un regard qui voulait dire que c'était la dernière fois, qu'il ne se l'autoriserait plus jamais. Harry tendit la main vers son visage et suivit de son doigt le trait fin et blême de la cicatrice sur sa joue. Jude décida alors qu'il pourrait vivre avec cette cicatrice, qu'il y arriverait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui, qu'il était trop tard pour ça. Et il se détesta d'avoir à ce point envie de le retenir.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Harry en retirant sa main, comme à contrecœur.

- C'est ça, ne le fait pas attendre, siffla Jude. Et surtout ne lui dit rien. Je crois qu'il risquerait de mal le prendre.

Avec un soupir, Harry le contourna. Sa main balaya légèrement son épaule et Jude tressaillit, se raidit. Il le regarda s'éloigner de lui, le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque au croisement d'un couloir et disparaisse dans l'ombre.

- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama soudain Neville en débouchant dans son champ de vision.

Jude fixa son regard sur sa figure exaltée.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Un peu hagard, Jude secoua la tête.

- Je crois que je suis gay ! s'écria Neville en lui secouant les épaules. Génial, non ?

_Génial_, pensa Jude en grinçant des dents. _Et moi, je suis amoureux. Mais pas de toi. On sabre le champagne ?_

**0°0°0**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? _pensait Harry en se dirigeant vers la grande porte du château en marchant si vite que l'on aurait pu croire que Voldemort le poursuivait. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je n'avais aucune raison de l'embrasser et surtout aucune raison de le vouloir !_

Il poussa rageusement la lourde porte et, une fois dehors, se laissa tomber sur un banc humide. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il resta prostré dans le froid, sans manteau, les cheveux hérissés par le vent. Il ne méritait que ça. Il avait embrassé Jude. Il avait embrassé Jude. Il refoula un grognement et resserra son pull autour de lui. La neige recouvrait tout : le squelette alambiqué des arbres, les allées et le parc en contrebas, la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait embrassé Jude. Et ce n'était pas comme si Jude lui avait imposé ce baiser. C'était lui, Harry, qui avait franchit la faible distance qui les séparait. Il avait embrassé Jude, pas le contraire. Et il avait aimé ça, souhaité davantage que ce simple frôlement de leurs lèvres. Il avait voulu tout, sa langue, le goût de sa bouche. Il était un monstre. Un monstre d'égoïsme. Un indécis. Un faible. Un salaud.

Des cris aigus poussés au loin le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées et de la panique qui le gagnait, l'enveloppait comme une camisole, accélérait son pouls. Une silhouette emmitouflée dans un épais manteau vert bataillait contre le vent et venait à sa rencontre, une silhouette aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui adressait de grands signes de la main. Harry se leva, un immense sourire aux lèvres et bientôt, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras grands ouverts avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi, dit-elle en le relâchant finalement.

Elle essayait de maintenir la capuche autour de sa tête tout en sautillant d'excitation mais ses cheveux de feu volaient en tout sens, fouettant son visage, ses yeux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle était toujours belle et fière. Vivante. Peut-être même plus encore qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Tu espères attraper une pneumonie ?

- Je me rafraichissais les idées, sourit Harry. Où sont tes parents ?

- Ils arrivent demain, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant le bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Ils sont en train de mettre la maison en cartons. Je crois qu'ils imaginent ne plus jamais y revenir. On a appris ce matin, pour ton réveil, et je ne tenais plus en place. Alors me voilà.

- Tu sais que je peux marcher tout seul, plaisanta Harry en tapotant la main qui lui tenait toujours autoritairement le bras.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête mais ne la retira pas, l'agrippa même un peu plus fort encore, et Ginny avait une sacrée poigne.

- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à nous avoir sur le dos, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. On a bien failli te perdre, Harry.

- Je sais...

- Tu avais l'air mort, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Tu étais si pâle et tellement immobile. Il y a eu des jours où j'avais envie de te secouer, de te frapper, de te hurler de te battre, de ne pas nous laisser. Il n'y avait plus que maman pour croire que tu pouvais encore te réveiller. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait, mais elle n'a jamais perdu espoir, jamais. Et tu vois, c'était elle qui avait raison.

Elle lui sourit.

- Alors, il paraît que Draco a fait son grand retour ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

- C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher.

- Vraiment ? Et Jude ?

_Quoi Jude ? _eut envie de hurler Harry. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie privée, questionne ses choix ? Est-ce que Ginny savait mieux que lui-même ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était bon pour lui ? Et pourquoi Jude ne pouvait-il pas simplement disparaître de son champ de vision et de sa vie ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer, répondit Harry, feignant le détachement. Jude, c'était juste une parenthèse.

- Une parenthèse entre quoi et quoi ?

- Entre Draco... et Draco...

Ginny sembla sceptique.

- Alors tu arrives encore à l'aimer ?

- Pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas ? rétorqua Harry. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Personne ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ce que Draco a fait, pendant ton coma.

Harry secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

- Alors c'est à moi que revient le sale boulot, soupira-t-elle. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Fred et George ! Les enfoirés !

- Quel sale boulot ? insista Harry.

- Avant de ranger Jude aux oubliettes, demande-toi un peu avec qui tu couches, Harry. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Draco est un assassin, lâcha-t-elle. Je sais qu'il te dira qu'il ne les a pas tués lui-même, mais pour moi ça ne fait pas une grande différence : le résultat est le même.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grommela Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

- Il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça, son beau-père lui a ordonné de faire la liste de tous les Cracmols de Grande-Bretagne et en bon petit soldat, Draco a fait cette liste. Très scrupuleusement. Il les a cherchés, identifiés, localisés, femmes, enfants, vieillards et puis il a confié cette liste à son beau-père. Les Mangemorts ont été les chercher, ils les ont ramenés dans les locaux où ils enferment les opposants, et d'où personne ne revient jamais, et ils ont été... exécutés.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement épineux.

- Quoi ?

- Morts, Harry, tous morts, des centaines.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Sa bouche s'était tellement asséchée qu'il avait du mal a avalé sa salive. Elle lui semblait acide, comme lorsque l'estomac, malade, s'apprête à rejeter de la bile.

- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que les choses n'en étaient pas encore rendues là, que Voldemort attendait...

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? dit-elle avec un rire acerbe. Qu'à peine réveillé, elle a allait te donner envie de te rendormir ? Elle ne voulait pas t'affoler, Harry ! Et il est vrai que la majorité des gens ne sont pas au courant de tout ça. Ce genre d'horreurs se font dans l'ombre, quand tout le monde a la tête tourné. Les témoins ont leur mémoire altérée, certaines personnes se réveillent le matin en ayant même oublié qu'un membre de leur famille avait été un Cracmol. Les disparus ne manquent à personne parce que personne ne sait qu'ils ont disparu, à part nous, les membres de l'Ordre. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte, Harry, ou alors ils ne veulent pas voir.

- Mais pourquoi les Cracmols ?

- Parce que pour Voldemort, ils sont une aberration, une dégénérescence de la race des sorciers.

- Mais Draco n'aurait pas fait ça, protesta-t-il.

- Il ne l'a sans doute pas fait de gaieté de cœur, Harry, mais il l'a tout de même fait.

- Pour protéger son fils.

- Harry ! protesta Ginny. Tu penses vraiment que ça excuse tout ? Pour protéger son fils, Draco a choisi de vendre son âme. Alors ne fait pas comme s'il n'avait pas mérité la marque sur son bras.

- Mais, il a tout quitté, Ginny. Il n'est plus un Mangemort.

- Ah oui ? Et pour combien de temps ?

- Définitivement.

Elle soupira, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière.

- Je sais qu'il t'aime, Harry, dit-elle doucement. J'en suis aussi persuadée que toi. Maintenant, à toi de savoir si, par contre, tu as vraiment envie d'être aimé de lui.

**0°0°0**

Jude marchait silencieusement à côté de Neville en direction de la Grande Salle. La nuit tombait sur le couloir désert. Le soleil couchant projetait ses rayons à travers les vitraux et leurs couleurs vives se mélangeaient sur les dalles irrégulières et tremblotaient à leurs pieds. Jude ne savait pas quoi dire à Neville. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui, ce qu'il attendait de sa part. De l'amour ? De la tendresse ? Pitié non, pensa-t-il en réprimant une grimace. Il avait été stupide, vraiment stupide, de l'avoir embrassé pour le faire taire, de l'avoir embrassé pour ne pas avoir à penser à Harry et répondre à sa question. Et maintenant quoi ? Il lui disait que tout était du vent ? Qu'il lui avait offert un premier baiser mais qu'il n'y en aurait jamais de second ?

- Ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Neville, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Non, répondit Jude à voix basse. Je suis désolé.

- Ne te bile pas, dit Neville en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. J'avais bien compris. Et je crois que je préfère t'avoir comme ami que comme... autre chose. Sans vouloir d'offenser, je pense que tu es encore émotionnellement très instable.

- Et pas fréquentable pour un sou, tu as raison. Trouve-toi un gentil garçon de ton âge, Neville.

- Tu crois vraiment que le fait que j'aie apprécié ce baiser signifie que je sois gay ?

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ça peut seulement vouloir dire que je suis extrêmement doué.

- Et incroyablement humble.

Neville soupira.

- Je ne me sens pas vraiment plus avancé qu'avant, tu sais, mais c'était un très chouette premier baiser.

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans le sourire qu'il lui adressa alors et pas non plus de rancœur ou de ressentiment, uniquement de la gentillesse, de la compréhension. C'était bien plus qu'il ne méritait.

- J'espère que tu y arriveras, dit Neville d'un air très sérieux.

- A quoi ?

- A oublier Harry.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'y arrive pas, grommela Jude.

- Si tu le dis.

Jude redressa la tête. Et ce fut alors qu'il le vit pour la première fois. Grand, des cheveux ondulés aussi noirs et brillants qu'une aile de corbeau, une silhouette mince et élancée, une peau diaphane, un visage aux traits fins doté de pommettes hautes et de lèvres pleines. Il arrivait face à lui, la démarche féline. Sa beauté était tellement absurde qu'elle heurtait le regard, aveuglait. Il passa à côté d'eux, frôla Jude, qui capta son parfum glacé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, se soutinrent et Jude réalisa alors que ses iris n'étaient pas noirs, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais d'un bordeaux foncé tellement étrange, tellement magnétisant, qu'il en resta sans voix.

- Ferme la bouche, fredonna Neville alors que l'inconnu s'éloignait.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose de plus beau ? souffla Jude.

- Non, répondit Neville. Ni de plus dangereux. C'est un vampire.

- Un… vampire ? Un _vrai _vampire ?

- Un vrai vampire qui boit du sang, oui, acquiesça Neville. Tu as bien vu ses yeux, non ? Il n'y a que les vampires pour avoir des yeux aussi sinistres. Et Voldemort.

- Incroyable ! s'enthousiasma Jude, qui marchait désormais à reculons, le regard fixé sur le dos du vampire. Et ce genre de bestiole n'est pas censé se trouver du côté des méchants ?

- Pas tous, non, expliqua Neville. Les vampires sont en général des créatures très indépendantes. Mais Voldemort remet leur mode de vie en cause, parce qu'il considère que tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de sang-pur est naturellement inférieur. De nombreux vampires se fichent pas mal de ne pas avoir de droits, les plus anciens en tout cas, ceux qui se sont habitués à ne pas vivre au milieu des humains ou des sorciers et qui de toute façon n'enont pas envie mais les plus jeunes d'entre eux ont plutôt tendance à rechercher une vie normale. Ceux-là ont décidé de se battre avec nous.

- C'est donc un gentil vampire, conclut Jude en se frottant les mains.

- Détrompe-toi, tous les vampires sont dangereux.

- Et si je m'en fiche ?

Neville secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

- Les vampires aiment les filles, Jude, soupira-t-il. Fragiles et innocentes de préférence. Ils aiment les peaux délicates, les êtres purs et je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'as rien d'une vierge effarouchée.

- Peut-être, mais il m'a regardé.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il m'a regardé.

- On était juste en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas nous voir.

- Il ne t'a pas regardé.

- Je te remercie, s'offusqua Neville, les mains sur les hanches. Mais qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?

Jude ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. L'inconnu venait de disparaître et il put se remettre à marcher à l'endroit.

- Son nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Seth, répondit Neville, visiblement à contrecœur.

- Seth, répéta Jude, lentement, comme s'il en testait la saveur. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

- Rien, répondit Neville d'un ton catégorique. Il est plutôt du genre à cultiver son côté mystérieux. Il est très secret et très solitaire. Personnellement, je n'ai même jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

- N'essaye pas d'en faire un trophée, Jude, le mit-il en garde. Les vampires détestent ça.

- Rabat-joie.

Jude donna une grande claque dans le dos de Neville qui fut projeté de quelques pas vers l'avant.

- Tu vois, je suis déjà sur la voie de la guérison ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Formidable, marmonna Neville en se massant l'épaule.

**0°0°0**

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? interrogea Draco en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, visiblement occupé à l'attendre. Tu as raté le dîner.

- Et alors ? répondit froidement Harry en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Pas faim.

- Je t'ai quand même ramené à manger, répliqua Draco en dépliant une serviette en papier dans laquelle avaient été emballés quelques gâteaux.

Harry la lui prit brusquement des mains et jeta son contenu dans la poubelle ouverte rangée sous le bureau.

- Et je te dis que je n'ai pas faim ! gronda-t-il.

Draco émit un sifflement.

- Je vois que tu es bien luné.

Harry passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard, le bouscula même un peu, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Son coude heurta légèrement les côtes de Draco qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Mais Harry l'ignora à nouveau. Sans un mot, il attrapa son sac perché sur la commode et y jeta en vrac les piles de vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement rangés dans les tiroirs, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sa fureur était telle que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco se tenait à présent derrière lui et son souffle lui frôlait les cheveux et la nuque. Harry fit un pas de côté, pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Je prends mes affaires, dit-il d'un ton désincarné. Je vais m'installer là haut, dans le dortoir.

- Tu peux répéter ça en me regardant ?

Harry lui tourna résolument le dos, roula en boule l'un de ses tee-shirts et le lança dans le sac. La main de Draco s'y faufila aussitôt pour récupérer le vêtement, qu'il alla remettre dans la commode, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est-ce qui _me _prend ? s'écria Harry en allant reprendre son tee-shirt.

- Toi aussi tu te le demandes ? siffla Draco, sarcastique. Voilà qui me rassure ! J'ai bien failli croire que tu souffrais d'un problème de connexion neuronale !

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy !

- _Malfoy ? _répéta Draco avec un rire incrédule. C'est nouveau ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à emballer ses affaires.

- Arrête ce petit jeu, tu veux bien ? dit Draco, qui le suivait à chacun de ses allers-venus.

- Parfait ! s'écria Harry. On arrête de jouer ! Et toi le premier ! Alors dis-moi : quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire ce que tu as fait, Draco ? Quand ? Non, ne me réponds surtout pas ! Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais mis au courant, hein, pourquoi ? C'était tellement agréable de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Parce que tu as déjà oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- Alors il faut vraiment que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ! s'indigna Harry. Je te parle des centaines de personnes qui sont mortes à cause de toi !

Le visage de Draco se décomposa.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ginny.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à fermer sa gueule, marmonna Draco. Surtout quand elle se sait pas de quoi elle parle.

- Je t'interdis de la traiter de cette façon ! rugit Harry.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! répondit Draco. Je peux t'assurer que quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas morts ?

Draco ferma les yeux. Inspira.

- Si, lâcha-t-il. Ils sont morts. Mais...

- Tais-toi ! cria Harry en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses ! Parce que tu n'en as aucune, tu m'entends ? Aucune !

- Tu veux dire que le fait que j'aie tout quitté pour te suivre, ce n'est pas suffisant ? grinça Draco.

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas du ! rétorqua Harry en fermant brusquement son sac. Tu aurais du le faire pour toi, Draco ! Et pour ton fils ! Mais pas pour moi ! Si sans moi, tu n'es pas capable de rester ici, de te battre, si tu ne te sens pas le courage de prendre des risques et de croire en ce à quoi tout le monde ici croit, alors il n'est pas trop tard, fait tes valises et retournes-y !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, protesta Draco, sourcils froncés. Et je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais...

- Une erreur ? s'époumona Harry. C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce que tu as fait ?

- Appelle ça comme tu voudras, dit Draco en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux réagir avec autant d'indifférence ? demanda Harry, la gorge serrée. Parce qu'après tout, ce ne sont que des Cracmols ?

- Fais-moi passer pour un salaud si ça t'amuse, Harry.

- Tu veux dire que toi, tu es en paix avec ta conscience, Draco ?

Draco releva la tête, le regard défiant.

- C'est ça.

- Et tu n'as pas de remords ?

- Je n'ai pas de remords à avoir.

- Parfait !

Draco grimaça un sourire.

- Alors quoi, c'est déjà terminé ?

- Ça n'aurait jamais du recommencer, déclara Harry en attrapant son sac.

**0°0°0**

Harry envoya valser ses bagages sur son lit à baldaquin, sous le regard éberlué des jumeaux, de Neville et de Jude qui leur apprenait à jouer au poker.

- Le premier qui pose une question, je lui jette un sort, affirma Harry en les fusillant du regard.

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, tira violemment les rideaux autour de lui et s'allongea sur le dos, le souffle court, le regard brouillé. Il entendit leurs chuchotements étouffés, le glissement des cartes et le crissement des ressorts du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous les quatre assis en tailleur, puis la porte s'ouvrit, se referma en grinçant et ne resta plus que le silence. Un silence qui lui fit comme un claque. Harry prenait soudain conscience de sa solitude, de son inaptitude à réintégrer sa vie, de sa naïveté. Avait-il réellement cru que Draco n'avait jamais rien fait de vraiment criminel sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Que ses agissements avaient été minimes, insignifiants, pardonnables ?

Des pas firent grincer les lattes du parquet et le rideau s'entrouvrit.

- Je prends le risque, déclara Jude en s'adossant aux poutres en bois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry poussa un grognement et se retourna. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, lequel lui fut violemment retiré. Son nez heurta durement le matelas.

- Eh ! s'indigna-t-il.

Jude jeta l'oreiller sur le lit de Fred.

- Une réponse, c'est trop demander ?

- C'est fini. Draco et moi. Terminé. Tu es content ?

Jude papillonna des yeux. Il semblait pris au dépourvu. Et pourtant, Harry s'était préparé à subir sa jubilation, à déceler le triomphe dans son comportement, mais il y avait seulement de la surprise dans son regard, et un peu d'inquiétude aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a menti.

- Il a oublié de te faire un décompte du nombre de mecs qu'il s'est tapé pendant que tu comatais ?

- Non, du nombre de personnes qu'il a tué.

- Oh.

- Rien que l'idée qu'il m'ait touché me dégoûte, bredouilla Harry en se frottant inconsciemment les bras et le torse à travers le tissu de son pull. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer jusqu'au souvenir de ses mains sur moi, maintenant que je sais ce qu'elles ont fait avant. Je me sens sale et stupide.

Jude se pencha et lui attrapa gentiment les poignets.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les paumes. Arrête.

Harry se mit à genoux sur son lit et, se redressant, il lui enserra le cou de ses bras, s'agrippa à lui comma à une bouée de sauvetage, jusqu'à même l'étouffer, et nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, là où sa peau était chaude, là où elle dégageait les effluves boisés de son parfum hors de prix, là où elle sentait Jude.

- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu me repousses ? chuchota Harry contre son cou. Je ne serais jamais retourné le voir, et...

- Il est trop tard pour avoir cette discussion, l'interrompit Jude en lui caressant le dos.

- Dis-moi au moins si tu le regrettes.

Jude soupira et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux, enroulèrent les mèches folles sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Chaque minute, dit-il finalement.

Harry redressa la tête, embrassa sa mâchoire, essaya d'atteindre ses lèvres, mais il se recula.

- Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Harry dans son oreille.

- Bien sûr.

Harry s'empressa aussitôt de faire passer son pull et son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

- Je plaisantais, railla Jude en se cachant les yeux d'une main. Bordel, Harry, tu n'as pas perçu la pointe d'ironie dans ma voix ? Maintenant rhabille-toi. Immédiatement ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'intention de profiter de toi, alors que visiblement tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ?

- Je te remercie, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête.

- Et, bien sûr, demain matin tu ne regretteras rien de tout ça ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête et Jude plissa les yeux d'un air sévère.

- Au lit ! Tout de suite !

- Jude ! protesta Harry. J'en ai envie !

Il lui saisit la main, l'empoigna fermement et la fit glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe.

- Tu sens comme j'en ai envie ? dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Jude en lui arrachant sa main. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de subir tes états d'âme demain matin, quand tu auras réalisé ce que ta petite crise d'hystérie t'a conduit à faire. Alors tu me retires ces godasses, tu te fous au pieu et tu dors. Dans ma grande miséricorde, j'accepte même de te border.

- Et de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Aussi.

- Ton grand cœur te perdra, grommela Harry en délaçant ses baskets.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

Mécontent, Harry se glissa dans son lit et lui tourna obstinément le dos. Il sentit le matelas ployer, preuve que Jude venait de s'installer à côté de lui, mais sur la couverture, ce qui le contraria, car Harry aurait voulu le sentir près de lui. Son lit était froid, plein des courants d'air qui s'infiltraient dans les interstices de la pierre et Harry se sentait glacé des pieds à la tête. Aussi, il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son cœur, l'entendait battre doucement.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Dors.

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dors, Harry.

Harry ferma son caquet et obéit.

**0°0°0**

Harry dormait depuis longtemps mais Jude n'avait pas encore quitté son lit. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'était comme de demander à un affamé d'arrêter de manger ou à un condamné à mort de sacrifier sa dernière cigarette. Jude, lui, savourait Harry, se repaissait de lui. Il se trouvait sentimental, pire que sentimental même, larmoyant et bête, de ne pas pouvoir se résoudre à le quitter. Il était tombé dans le piège. Lamentablement.

_Magnifique ta guérison, Jude, magnifique ! _pensa-t-il.

Mais le plus pathétique restait sans doute le moment où Harry avait prononcé le nom de Draco dans son sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas même bougé un orteil. Il était resté allongé à sa place, avait continué à lui caresser les cheveux, comme si de rien n'était.

Tu oublies que tu as aussi essayé de te persuader que le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé son nom était celui de la colère...

Son monologue intérieur fut cependant interrompu par des chuchotements derrière le rideau du lit à baldaquin. Jude tendit le bras et le tira brusquement. De l'autre côté, les jumeaux firent un bond en arrière.

- Ouf ! Vous êtes décents, soupira Fred, l'air soulagé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur de me trouver en train de...

- Par pitié, ne termine pas cette phrase ! grimaça George en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Fred lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire.

- Malfoy a déposé ça pour Harry et il se trouve que cette étrange chose a la voix d'Hermione.

A ce moment-là, le paquet dans la main de Jude se mit à vibrer, dégageant des ondes qui firent trembler son bras. Une voix autoritaire et impatiente appela Harry, une voix qui lui rappela en effet celle d'Hermione. Il sortit le miroir de son étui, avec une réserve évidente, et y rencontra le regard brun qui s'étrécit en l'apercevant.

- Jude, fit Hermione, glaciale.

- Hermione, répondit Jude sur le même ton.

Jude était rarement rancunier, très rarement. Mais il était loin d'avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire lorsque Harry était tombé dans le coma, tout ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Jude ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Ses grands airs l'agaçaient. Ses penchants autoritaires lui donnaient des envies de meurtres. Et Hermione le lui rendait bien. Ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir des scrupules.

Hermione avait l'air de s'être beaucoup amincie pendant son voyage. Son visage était maigre et un peu sale, mais ses yeux gardaient leur air farouche, leur défi.

- Où est Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Il dort, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fiches dans son lit, siffla-t-elle. Réveille-le.

- Et le mot magique ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- L'autre, Hermione, l'autre, chantonna Jude.

Hermione semblait pour le moins hermétique à son sens de l'humour. Elle avait même l'air sur le point de laisser exploser sa colère et Jude se résolut, avec une lenteur toute volontaire, à secouer l'épaule de Harry, qui ronflait doucement à côté de lui. Réveillé en sursaut, il se redressa brusquement, l'air désorienté, et grommela des mots sans queue ni tête encore pleins de sommeil. Jude lui tendit le miroir et Harry l'attrapa en baillant.

- C'est qui ?

- Ta grande copine Hermione.

Harry saisit le miroir avec autant de précaution que s'il s'était apprêté à manipuler une bombe.

- Harry, s'empressa de dire Hermione, sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je te jure que demain, je te serrerai dans mes bras, que je te couvrirai de baisers et de tout ce que tu veux, parce que tu nous as manqué, tellement tellement manqué, mais ce soir, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Il y a un problème ? s'écria Harry, paniqué. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ?

Hermione regarda derrière elle, certainement vers Ron, qui parlait dans son dos.

- Non, Harry, soupira-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Ron va bien, il fait un peu la gueule, parce que monsieur ne voulait pas que je t'appelle, mais à part ça il va très bien, il a hâte de te voir. Non, ce qui se passe, c'est que ce soir, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Draco et qu'il m'a dit que tu l'avais quitté. Il m'a aussi dit pourquoi.

- Il t'en a parlé ?

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, oui.

- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, s'écria-t-il, les joues rouges d'indignation. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit allé pleurnicher dans ton giron !

- Il était malheureux.

- Tant mieux !

Elle poussa un soupir impatient et Jude se leva. Parce que cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Mais Harry lui saisit le bras et le força à se rasseoir. « Reste » mima-t-il.

- Tu penses qu'avoir fait cette liste fait de lui un criminel ? poursuivit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense !

- Bon sang, Harry, tu n'as plus dix ans quand même ! protesta-t-elle. Tout n'est pas toujours noir ou blanc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes les nuances de gris ?

- Rien à foutre des nuances de gris !

- Pourtant Draco a fait plus pour nous et pour toi que tu peux même l'imaginer ! expliqua-t-elle avec ferveur. Cette liste, non seulement il ne l'a pas fait avec beaucoup de bonne volonté mais il a aussi fait en sorte qu'elle soit incomplète. Alors d'accord il y avait des enfants sur cette liste, mais tous les épargner aurait rendu Stenson suspicieux. Et Draco en a sauvé plus qu'il n'en a fait tuer. Sans lui, il y aurait sans doute eu deux fois plus de morts ! Parce que si Draco ne s'en était pas chargé, un autre l'aurait fait à sa place, et avec beaucoup moins de clémence, je peux te l'assurer. Est-ce que tu imagines les risques qu'il a pris pour ça ? Le nombre de familles qu'il a épargné ?

Harry semblait foudroyé.

- Et devine qui il a sauvé, Harry ? Qui ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Jude ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Draco avait fait cette liste, il serait mort, ton bellâtre. Mort, Harry.

- Jude n'est pas un Cracmol, fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre.

- Et qui le sait ?

Harry détourna les yeux.

- Maintenant va lui demander pardon, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique. Et je te jure que si demain tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Tu vas me faire du chantage au Horcruxe ? ironisa Harry.

Hermione émit un petit sifflement désapprobateur et le miroir se vida.

- Hermione ? appela Harry en tapant sur la surface brillante avec le bout de son ongle.

Rien ne se passa et il poussa un soupir déconcerté.

- Susceptible, cette fille ! plaisanta Jude.

Mais Harry ne lui accorda même pas un semblant de sourire. Il semblait pétrifié. Il regarda Jude. Et Jude le regarda aussi. Et alors, il capitula. Définitivement.

- Vas, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. Dépêche-toi.

- Tu es… sûr ? bredouilla Harry en fouillant son regard. Jude, je…

- Vas, insista Jude.

Harry bondit de son lit, se rua vers la porte, revint sur ses pas en quatrième vitesse pour le serrer dans ses bras et murmurer un « merci » dans son oreille, puis il sortit de la chambre en courant, le tee-shirt de travers, les cheveux ébouriffés et les pieds nus. Jude inspira alors profondément et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Il se sentait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il avait eu une nuit pour espérer, une seule, que sa trouille de la veille n'avait peut-être finalement pas tout gâché. Et maintenant plus rien. Et c'était sa faute.

- ça va aller ? lui demanda Neville depuis son lit, le regard inquiet.

- Il faut juste que j'aille prendre l'air, dit Jude avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Après ça ira.

Il faudra bien.

**0°0°0**

Jude se trouvait en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, accoudé à la balustrade. Il contemplait l'horizon, le ciel d'un noir profond qui contrastait violemment avec les étendues blanches et moelleuses. Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi sa vision était trouble et ses joues humides, mais il s'en fichait. Les larmes le soulageaient. Il avait l'impression qu'elles le libéraient de tout ce qui le liait à Harry et il se sentait prêt à pleurer toutes les larmes du monde si cela pouvait lui assécher le cœur.

Son pas était trop silencieux pour que Jude l'ait entendu arriver, mais il le vit venir se poster à côté de lui, les bras appuyés contre la balustrade et tendre une main d'albâtre dans sa direction.

- Tu en as une pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Jude frissonna. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. C'était sa voix. Elle était basse et profonde, inhumaine jusque dans ses intonations. Jude ne se demanda pas pourquoi il était là et s'il devait ou non en avoir peur, il sortit simplement son paquet de cigarette de la poche arrière de son jean et le lui tendit. Les doigts fins du vampire s'y glissèrent adroitement et attrapèrent une cigarette qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres pâles. Jude fit alors apparaître une flamme au bout de son briquet et Seth se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux étranges reflétèrent la lumière orangée.

Il se recula, inspira, souffla la fumée vers le ciel d'encre, puis sourit, amusé.

- Dommage que je n'en sente pas le goût, dit-il d'une voix absente.

- Alors pourquoi fumer ? demanda Jude.

- Par automatisme, je suppose, répondit Seth en contemplant la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts. J'adorais ce geste, avant, chez moi comme chez les autres. Les hommes qui fument m'ont toujours paru plus séduisants.

- Un bon point pour moi, plaisanta Jude.

Le vampire le regarda de biais, écrasa la cigarette contre la pierre et la jeta dans le vide.

- Tu avais l'intention de sauter ? s'enquit-il en la regardant dégringoler dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu pleures.

- Et ça me rend forcément suicidaire ? se braqua Jude en essuyant ses joues du revers de sa main.

Le sourire de Seth s'élargit, révélant des dents blanches et luisantes.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi triste ?

Jude hésita à répondre. Sans doute que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, il serait resté silencieux ou évasif. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix grave et un peu métallique, une curiosité sincère, qui le poussa à avouer :

- J'ai... perdu quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un que tu aimais, affirma aussitôt Seth.

- Quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais du aimer, contra Jude en secouant la tête. Bon sang, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tomber amoureux m'aurait semblé aussi improbable que de filer une cigarette à un vampire...

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas peur de moi.

- Pourquoi ? fit Jude en haussant les sourcils. Tu as l'intention de me _manger _?

- Qui sait, murmura Seth.

Indifférent, Jude reporta son regard vers l'horizon.

- Est-ce que c'est la seule réaction que je vais réussir à t'arracher ? le questionna le vampire, qui l'observait désormais avec intérêt et surprise.

- Si j'essayais de m'enfuir, tu me rattraperais, non ?

- Il est vrai que tu n'irais pas très loin, dit Seth avec un sourire, mais j'essaye de te trouver un minimum d'instinct de survie. Tu sais qu'il me suffirait de tendre le bras pour te briser la nuque ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Vas-y.

- Alors tu te laisserais mourir de chagrin ? ironisa Seth. Voilà qui est tellement romantique !

- Pitié ! grogna Jude. Je suis l'inverse d'un romantique !

- Alors, prouve-le.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? En te laissant me sucer les veines ?

- Ou autre chose…

Jude ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Il faudra que je pense à dire à Neville qu'il révise sa théorie sur les vampires ! s'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête. Le pauvre était persuadé que tous les vampires avaient un goût prononcé pour les petites choses fragiles. Et féminines.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles, répliqua Seth en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le muret de pierre. Et ma condition de vampire ne risquait pas de changer ça.

Jude le dévisagea. Les ombres rendaient sa beauté irréelle, fascinante, et Jude entrevoyait en lui l'être de la nuit. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire, fidèle à lui-même, il ne pensait désormais qu'à une chose : le déshabiller, le toucher, le caresser. Le danger l'excitait. L'inconnu. Le risque. Et Seth était tout ça. Et même plus encore.

- C'était une proposition ? lui demanda Jude.

Seth tourna la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans l'œil. Celui-ci, rouge sombre, brillant, glissa de son visage jusqu'à sa gorge. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent.

- C'était une proposition, affirma-t-il.

**0°0°0**

Jude sentait ses lèvres froides sur sa gorge, ses doigts amarrés à ses épaules nues. Il pencha la tête en arrière, frissonna un peu quand sa langue glacée caressa la veine bleutée qui palpitait sous sa peau, soupira. Il ressentait le besoin absurde d'être lavé, nettoyé de tous ses souvenirs, de ses sentiments flous et encombrants, de sa mémoire qui le torturait. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il en soit enfin affranchi, alors soit. Seth lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas mal.

Jude sentit ses dents perforer sa chair et la douleur, piquante comme une écharde, mais brève. Et puis ce fut comme si on le caressait de l'intérieur, lentement, du bout des ongles. Son sang glissait dans ses veines, bouillonnait, fourmillait, suintait dans la bouche froide du vampire qui l'aspirait avec un bruit de succion. Jude imaginait ses lèvres écarlates plaquées contre son cou, sa langue qui lapait sa gorge, et cela l'excitait. Il savait que c'était malsain, mais cette caresse en lui, qui n'en finissait pas, c'était presque mieux qu'un orgasme. Presque.

Jude se sentait engourdi. Le vertige faisait tanguer les murs et le lit. Est-ce qu'il finirait par mourir, tout doucement, s'il ne lui demandait pas de s'arrêter ?

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais Seth décolla sa bouche de son cou, comme s'il l'avait entendu penser.

- Encore, murmura Jude.

- Non, ça suffit, affirma Seth, impérieux. Tu en as eu assez. Et moi aussi.

Il le força à s'allonger sur le lit, celui où Jude avait maintes fois fait l'amour avec Harry, lui posa la tête contre l'oreiller et s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, à demi-nu. Son torse blanc semblait briller dans la semi-pénombre. Il était magnifique, lunaire. Somnolant, Jude approcha son visage du sien, l'embrassa, et sa bouche gardait un goût de sel et de rouille, celui de son propre sang. Le baiser était profond et fulgurant, un baiser de vampire, qui n'avait décidément rien à voir avec un baiser de mortel. Un baiser qui étourdissait, aspirait le souffle.

- Et cette promesse ? haleta Jude.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Celle de me sucer « autre chose » ?

Seth sourit.

- C'était une ruse, dit-il en se redressant. Apprends à ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire. Et encore moins à un vampire affamé.

- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit Jude avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu devrais dormir, dit Seth en cherchant son pull au pied du lit.

C'était Jude qui le lui avait enlevé. Avec curiosité, il avait touché sa peau, l'avait parcouru, trouvée dure et froide, comme s'il avait été fait de pierre ou sculpté dans la glace. C'était étrange. Pas désagréable. Mais étrange. Et Seth l'avait laissé faire, l'avait regardé le caresser, pétrifié comme une statue, les yeux à demi-fermés, mais étonnamment vigilants. Alors que ses mains voyageaient sur sa poitrine silencieuse et immobile, Jude s'était demandé pourquoi il semblait aussi méfiant. Sa beauté n'était-elle pas faite pour ça ? Pour aveugler ses victimes et les rendre consentantes ?

- Alors tu ne restes pas ? lui demanda Jude.

Seth se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Tu voudrais que je reste ?

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de dormir seul.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que _lui _est accompagné ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grommela Jude.

- Je peux les entendre baiser d'ici, dit Seth avec un sourire. Et ce n'est pas une image.

- Tais-toi, protesta Jude, qui s'était involontairement raidi.

- Réconciliation express, à ce que je vois, continua Seth avec un sourire perfide. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est plutôt démonstratif, ton Harry, non ? Et pas du genre très silencieux, hein ? Pour des oreilles de vampire, j'entends !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de songer à ce qu'il faisait, Jude envoya son poing cogner contre sa joue et il eut la sensation d'avoir heurté un mur. Ses phalanges craquèrent et se plièrent vers l'intérieur, mais Seth, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Dans ses yeux, s'était cependant allumée une lueur sauvage, dangereuse, et un grondement animal lui remonta dans la gorge. Furieux, Seth le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua sans effort contre le lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Jude, cracha-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il lui pardonnera tout, qu'il lui demandera toujours de revenir, et que quoi que tu fasses et quels que soient tes efforts, tu passeras toujours après lui. Il ne sera jamais à toi, Jude, jamais, à moins que l'autre meure. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches ?

Jude, désarçonné par tout ce que savait le vampire de sa relation avec Harry, ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Peut-être parce que je n'imaginais jamais que ça m'arriverait un jour, d'être amoureux, et que vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour admettre ce que je ressentais et vu comme ça fait mal, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver à nouveau. J'ai tout fait foirer ! Il s'est réveillé et c'est moi qu'il est venu voir ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai envoyé chier ! Cette nuit, je le regardais dormir et, comme un crétin, j'ai vraiment cru pouvoir réparer ça. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai eu ma chance et je l'ai gâchée. Je le sais. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise...

L'étau autour de sa gorge se desserra et il relâcha son souffle.

- Je sais, dit Seth, considérablement adouci. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te provoque, Jude ? Pour que ça sorte ! Mais maintenant, je peux t'aider.

- Et comment ?

- En honorant ma promesse. Par exemple.

Son regard rougeoyant plongé dans le sien, Seth déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de Jude et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Rien que la perspective de ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire le rendait fébrile, impatient. C'était étrange, de pouvoir passer en si peu de temps de cet état mélancolique qui le déstabilisait, le rendait tellement vulnérable, à ce désir accaparant et tellement plus familier, rassurant. Seth se délesta de ses propres vêtements et sa nudité était spectaculaire. Sa peau imberbe, blanche et sans défaut, ses muscles fins et secs, ses hanches, son sexe.

- Je croyais que c'était simplement une ruse ?

- C'en était une. J'ai juste changé d'avis.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Seth l'embrassa avidement, lécha sa gorge, s'attarda sur ses mamelons et Jude se cambra, autant à cause de sa langue froide que des sensations qu'elle provoquait. Seth prodigua ensuite ses caresses plus bas, sur son ventre, dans le creux de son nombril et finalement, sa bouche se referma sur lui. Jude se mordit violemment les lèvres. C'était brûlant et glacial à la fois. C'était sa langue, sa bouche gourmande, ses cheveux noirs qui balayaient son ventre et Jude, hypnotisé, ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce qu'il lui faisait.

Les yeux rouge sombre se levèrent vers lui et s'amusèrent de son air hébété, de ses doigts crispés sur les draps. Et puis, alors que le plaisir lui faisait siffler les tympans, Seth releva la tête et rampa vers lui. Les mouvements fluides, fauves, il enjamba son corps, l'enserra entre ses cuisses, l'embrassa, et Jude eu l'impression que son cerveau s'était brusquement déconnecté. Il lui attrapa les hanches, pour le plaquer contre son corps, bouger avec lui et c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait vécu de sa vie.

- Doucement, murmura Seth en lui immobilisant les bras.

- Pourquoi faire ? rétorqua Jude, impatient.

Il essaya de se libérer et Seth sourit.

- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant, dit-il en effleurant ses joues de ses cils interminables.

- Est-ce que tout doit être un jeu, pour toi ? soupira Jude.

D'une main, il le força à le regarder.

- J'ai envie de toi. Tu le vois, non ? Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Seth le regarda, une ligne perplexe au milieu de son front lisse et sans âge.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il, indifférent.

Il se redressa souplement, avec une telle rapidité que Jude ne vit aucun de ses mouvements mais la seconde d'après, il se trouvait en lui, entre ses chairs froides. Il aurait pu jouir. Sans même avoir bougé.

Seth haussa un sourcil.

- Content ?

- Plus que ça, exhala Jude.

Seth bougea au-dessus de lui et Jude se sentit propulsé en terrain connu. Il l'accompagna dans son mouvement et seule l'intensité de ce qu'il vivait différait vraiment. La montée du plaisir lui semblait plus rapide et plus violente. Seul le sexe avec Harry pouvait peut-être rivaliser avec ça, parce que ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, qu'il y avait aussi l'amour, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais Seth comblait le vide de sentiments par son érotisme, sa façon de se mouvoir, la tête rejetée en arrière, sa manière de capter la lumière.

Jude se sentait sur le point de perdre pied. Les mains ancrées à son bassin, il se mordait la langue, parce que Seth était lui-même outrageusement silencieux et qu'il refusait que les autres, dans le dortoir, ne l'entendent émettre un seul son. Ce qui se passait dans ce lit, entre Seth et lui, ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux. Et il savait que de toute façon, personne ne comprendrait.

Seth plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui attrapa le bras, le força à se redresser et enroula alors ses jambes autour de lui. Jude l'embrassa. Presque désespérément. Sa bouche avait un goût hors du commun, addictif, une saveur unique qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver chez aucun mortel. Seth retrouva la blessure ouverte sur son cou, et tout en continuant ses mouvements, aspira le sang qui en suintait encore. La caresse dans ses veines reprit, et ce fut suffisant pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté. Seule la respiration hachée du vampire, les spasmes de ses muscles, trahissaient son propre plaisir.

Seth releva la tête, se pourlécha les lèvres et sourit.

- Maintenant, oses-me dire que tu n'as pas aimé, le défia-t-il.

Le cœur affolé, Jude ne trouva pas sa voix et son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu as aimé, affirma-t-il en ramenant les cheveux humides de Jude vers l'arrière, dans un geste bref qui paraissait presque tendre. Et c'est normal. Je fais ce genre d'impression aux humains.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

- Tu ne transpires même pas, murmura Jude, le plat de sa main caressant le ventre de Seth.

- L'avantage d'être mort, répondit celui-ci avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Est-ce que la lumière du jour te réduit en cendres ? demanda Jude, curieux, la tête reposant sur son bras replié.

Seth éclata de rire.

- C'est un mythe, lui expliqua-t-il, juste une invention des hommes pour se persuader que nous sommes vulnérables, ou simplement parce que ça colle mieux avec la légende idiote qu'ils se sont imaginés. Mais il est vrai que nous n'aimons pas beaucoup la lumière. Elle nous affaiblit. Mais elle ne nous sera jamais fatale.

- Alors le pieu dans le cœur, l'ail, le crucifix, c'est du vent ?

- Des fumisteries.

- Mais alors comment est-ce qu'on vous tue ?

- Je suppose que si on me découpait en morceaux et que l'on éparpillait mes restes quelque part, j'aurais un peu de mal à survivre...

- Seth est ton véritable nom ? demanda celui-ci et Seth sourit de la curiosité intarissable de Jude.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je m'appelais Christopher.

- Et est-ce que tu as choisi de devenir un vampire ?

Seth fronça les sourcils.

- Qui choisirait ça ?

Jude plissa le nez.

- Quelqu'un qui rêverait de devenir immortel, je suppose.

- Et de boire du sang ? répliqua Seth, acide.

Jude haussa les épaules.

- Quel âge avais-tu ?

Seth soupira, le regard lointain.

- Je suis né à Londres. Mon père est mort quand j'avais quinze ans et ma mère est partie rejoindre sa famille à Paris. Elle était française. Mais je crois qu'elle l'a regretté toute sa vie. Parce que j'ai eu vingt ans en 1940. Je travaillais pour un journal. J'étais imprimeur. Et j'aimais un homme. A la folie. Il s'appelait Jacques. Mais je parlais français avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau et je l'appelais toujours Jack. Il adorait ça.

Il sourit.

- Au moment de l'occupation allemande, il est presque immédiatement entré dans la résistance. Il se servait du journal pour imprimer des tracts et je le laissais faire, mais sans m'impliquer. Ce qui se passait me révoltait mais j'étais jeune, immature, je voulais vivre, et le risque qu'il courrait m'effrayait. Parfois, il me disait : « comment tu peux rester les bras croisés ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux gens comme nous ? » Je le savais. Mais je nous imaginais d'une discrétion à toute épreuve et je me trompais. Il y avait cette fille, au journal, Elizabeth, qui était folle amoureuse de moi. Un jour elle nous a surpris dans l'arrière-cour en train de nous embrasser. Elle connaissait aussi ses activités clandestines et pour se venger, elle l'a dénoncé aux nazis. Elle n'imaginait certainement pas qu'ils m'arrêteraient, moi aussi, pour cause de complicité. Ils avaient deviné ce qui nous liait, lui et moi, s'en était moqué, ouvertement, et cette histoire de complicité n'était finalement qu'un prétexte pour me punir de ma vraie « maladie ». A cette époque, Himmler disait : 'il faut abattre cette peste par la mort !' C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Jacques est mort dans les prisons de la gestapo. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment. Moi, ils m'ont déporté. A la libération des camps, j'étais comme mort. Pire que ça, même. Cadavérique, hanté et malade. Et je n'aurais jamais survécu. Lui était là, parmi les soldats américains. Un vampire en uniforme. Il m'a dit plus tard qu'il s'était engagé parce que les guerres offraient du sang facile, peu importe sa provenance. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu pitié de moi et pourquoi, mais il m'a changé. Il imaginait sans doute que je lui en serais reconnaissant. Il n'a jamais compris que je voulais mourir. Que je ne voulais pas survivre à ça. Vivre avec. Vivre après. Sans lui.

Abasourdi et horrifié, Jude déglutit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, ensuite ?

- Je suis resté avec lui quelques semaines, le temps de m'habituer – autant que je le pouvais – à ma nouvelle nature, le temps, aussi, d'apprendre à me nourrir. Et puis je suis parti en chasse. Et il m'a aidé.

Jude haussa un sourcil.

- En chasse ?

- Grâce à un certain nombre d'anciennes connaissances, j'ai réussi à obtenir les noms de ceux qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à la mort de Jacques. Tous n'avaient pas été condamnés. Les procès traînaient, j'en avais marre d'attendre, et certains étaient même allés jusqu'à se réfugier en Argentine. Ça m'a pris du temps. Mais je les ai tous retrouvés. Sans exception. Et tous tués.

Jude se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Et ça en valait la peine ?

- Tu veux dire, de m'abaisser à leur niveau ?

Jude hocha la tête.

- Pas vraiment, non, dit Seth. Ça m'a rendu amer, violent. Et tuer était tellement... facile. Il m'est arrivé de juste vouloir frapper, tu sais, et pourtant, je me retrouvais avec un cadavre au visage arraché à mes pieds et je me demandais comment c'était possible. Bien sûr, ils étaient coupables, monstrueux, barbares, et pourtant, avant de mourir, ils me regardaient comme si moi j'étais le diable. Leur terreur m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je faisais. De ce que j'étais. Alors j'ai terminé ce que j'avais commencé et juré de ne plus jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Jusque là, je m'y suis tenu. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de mériter le nom que l'on m'a donné.

L'incompréhension de Jude le força à préciser.

- Dans la mythologie égyptienne, le dieu Seth est souvent assimilé à un assassin, expliqua-t-il. Il est ambitieux, manipulateur. Il porte en lui le chaos.

- Tu as été nommé après un dieu ? s'étrangla Jude, hilare, et Seth sourit.

- Les vampires sont en général incroyablement imbus d'eux-mêmes, dit-il d'un ton critique. Ceux qui m'ont baptisé en tout cas. La froideur et l'indifférence avec laquelle j'ai tué, ma cruauté parfois, les ruses qu'il m'a fallu développer pour les attirer à moi, tout cela les poussait à vouloir faire de moi une sorte de leader. Mais moi, je ne rêvais que de voyager. Lorsque j'étais vivant, je voulais voir le monde, en faire le tour. L'idée de rester toute ma vie au même endroit m'horrifiait. Alors j'ai décidé de réaliser ce rêve et je suis devenu un vampire itinérant.

- Tu as voyagé seul ?

- Je déteste les autres vampires, répondit-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

- Tous ? s'étonna Jude.

- Tous, affirma Seth d'un ton sans réplique. Parce qu'ils sont... comme moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de miroir. Je sais bien qui je suis.

- Et les humains ?

- Les humains n'aiment pas ma compagnie.

Jude se redressa sur les coudes, l'examina.

- Tu as du être très seul, non ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Seth ne répondit pas.

- Tu as tort, poursuivit Jude. Ta compagnie ne me déplaît pas.

- Je le sais. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'intrigues.

- Seulement pour ça ? plaisanta Jude en s'étirant. Que fais-tu de mon sex-appeal ?

Seth rit. Et son visage sans-âge sembla soudain très jeune et très humain.

- Il y a ça aussi.

Jude bailla longuement et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

- Alors, est-ce que tu restes ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, répliqua Seth avec un sourire en coin. Mais je te préviens, je ne dors jamais. L'avantage...

- D'être mort, acheva Jude à sa place. Je sais.

**0°0°0**

Alors qu'il marchait vers le dortoir, fraichement douché, les lumières du matin trouant la pénombre des couloirs, Harry reconsidérait la nuit qu'il venait de passer. La veille au soir, Draco ne l'avait pas laissé dire un seul mot. Il avait simplement posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour le forcer au silence, tiré par la main, claqué la porte derrière lui et embrassé. Et puis ils avaient fait l'amour sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir complètement. Ils s'étaient ensuite étendus sur le lit, moites et essoufflés, et juste avant de s'endormir, Draco l'avait brusquement serré contre lui.

- J'aurais voulu en sauver davantage, avait-il dit d'une voix rauque. Ne serait-ce qu'un seul. C'était arbitraire, tu sais. Et souvent, je me demande encore : pourquoi ce nombre-là ? pourquoi pas un de plus et pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Et je n'ai pas de réponse. Je les ai choisis au hasard, Harry. Même les enfants. Et parfois, leurs visages me hantent encore.

Harry avait voulu s'excuser : de son impulsivité, de sa colère, de son incompréhension, de ne pas lui avoir laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait. Tout. Qu'il n'avait même pas eu à le faire. Mais il avait eu beau les triturer, les retourner dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le faire. Ils lui semblaient tous inappropriés.

- Tu savais que je reviendrais ? avait-il seulement demandé.

- Je te connais, avait dit Draco, comme si cela voulait tout dire, et Harry s'était tourné sur le côté, face à lui.

- Tu crois qu'on a besoin de ça pour s'aimer ?

- 'ça' quoi ?

- La brutalité. La colère. Les disputes. Les séparations.

- Je ne sais pas, avait soupiré Draco, pensif. Peut-être que ça vient juste de notre histoire, de notre passé. Peut-être qu'on est comme ça.

- Mais ça risque de devenir épuisant, non ?

Draco avait amorcé un sourire.

- A nous de faire en sorte que ça ne le soit pas.

Harry avait hoché la tête.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver, avait-il affirmé.

Et puis Draco s'était endormi. Et Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, rien avoué. Ni qu'il avait embrassé Jude, ni qu'ils avaient bien failli coucher ensemble, ni qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans le même lit, ni qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Et alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier en colimaçon qui serpentait vers le dortoir, sa main glissant sur la rampe usée, il se demandait où ces non-dits et ses secrets allaient bien pouvoir le conduire.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et retint à grand peine une exclamation de stupeur.

Un homme était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de la tour. Un homme nu dont la peau claire, plus blanche encore que celle de Draco, semblait refléter la lumière glacée de l'hiver. Harry était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il était conscient d'être en train de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sur sa nuque, les muscles de ses épaules saillaient, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale marquait un creux le long de son dos. Les joues échauffées, il se força à ne pas regarder plus bas, à ne pas suivre la cambrure et...

L'homme se retourna. Abasourdi par la beauté de son visage, Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis juste venu chercher mes affaires, se justifia-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit qu'il avait précipitamment quitté la veille au soir. J'en ai pour une minute… et je… repars… tout de suite…

Il attrapa son sac d'un geste brusque, se retourna et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Parce que cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes tout au plus et l'homme était toujours posté au même endroit mais il était désormais impeccablement habillé. Devant son air ahuri, il eut un sourire amusé.

- Harry, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

Il se rapprochait de lui. Et Harry balança son sac sur son épaule, prêt à déguerpir.

- On se connaît ?

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, répondit-il et d'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna le lit de Jude.

Les rideaux étaient entrouverts et Harry voyait sa forme endormie et le drap enroulé autour de ses jambes qui dissimulait mal sa nudité. Et il comprit. Il comprit que cet homme était son amant. Et il regretta de l'avoir trouvé beau. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas. Sa beauté était dépourvue de charme, elle était désincarnée et vulgaire. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas objectif. Il le détestait déjà, aurait presque préféré savoir Jude avec Neville. Parce que, quoiqu'il ait dit la veille, Neville aurait pu prendre soin de lui. Mais cet homme-là n'était même pas humain. Il le voyait. Dans ses yeux sinistres, rouges du sang qu'il avait fait couler et dont il s'était repu. Pas le sien, se surprit à souhaiter Harry. Qu'il ne le touche pas ! Pas de cette façon. Le sexe était une chose, une chose banale chez Jude, un peu comme une poignée de main, mais savoir qu'il pouvait servir de nourriture à un vampire en était une autre. Et la haine l'étouffa.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Harry, glacial.

- J'essayais juste de comprendre, répondit le vampire, songeur, en repoussant la mèche de cheveu qui tombait dans son œil.

- Comprendre quoi ? fit Harry, hargneux.

- Pourquoi ils se battent pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu es finalement assez ordinaire.

Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une insulte.

- Et bien si, par chance, tu trouves une réponse à ta question, fais-moi un signe, rétorqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Moi je ne sais toujours pas.

D'une main, le vampire ferma la porte qu'il était en train d'ouvrir et Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Il t'aime, dit-il, très calme.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

- Mais il commence à lâcher prise.

- Grâce à toi je suppose ? ricana Harry.

- Est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

- Tu es un… vampire.

- Et alors ? Jude me plaît. Il me plaît beaucoup. Et crois-moi, je me fiche de ce que tu penses et je ne suis certainement pas venu te demander ta bénédiction.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu me demander ?

Le vampire le regarda dans les yeux et les siens n'étaient pas seulement sinistres. Ils étaient aussi profonds, inhabituels et très beaux.

- Arrête de sans arrêt le ramener vers toi, Harry, répondit-il enfin. Laisse-le partir.

Il retira ensuite sa main de la porte et d'un haussement de sourcils, l'incita à quitter la pièce. Et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Sans un regard pour le vampire, il dévala les escaliers et déboula dans la salle commune. Il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il était même étonnamment psychologue pour un vampire et que Jude avait au moins autant besoin que lui de faire le deuil de leur histoire. Et même si c'était douloureux, Harry se résolut à le laisser être heureux ailleurs, à être heureux… sans lui.

Il releva la tête alors que le tableau de la grosse dame pivotait.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Oublia tout. Sourit.

Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés.

**A suivre…**


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'attente

Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**L'attente**

Draco nouait sa cravate et observait Harry du coin de l'œil.

Il était assis en tailleur sur le tapis de leur chambre, Dorian allongé à ses pieds. L'enfant essayait en vain d'attraper le hochet multicolore qu'Harry secouait au-dessus de sa tête et qui carillonnait à chacun de ses balancements. Mais quand ses petites mains maladroites effleuraient enfin le jouet et tentaient de se refermer sur lui, Harry le lui retirait avec un sourire malicieux et le bébé éclatait d'un rire morcelé, sa bouche édentée béante de joie, ses yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils suppliaient Harry de recommencer. Et Harry le faisait, encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser, riant lui aussi.

Draco esquissa un sourire attendri. Il chérissait le rire de son fils, ce son candide et mélodieux qui lui faisait toujours quelque chose au cœur. Quand Dorian riait, Draco avait lui aussi envie d'être heureux.

Il s'étonnait encore de la vitesse avec laquelle le bébé avait accordé sa confiance à Harry. Il n'était pourtant pas un enfant facile. Loin de là. Le souvenir des longues nuits blanches passées à essayer de l'endormir en était d'ailleurs un témoignage vivace. Dans ces moments-là, assis dans un fauteuil placé devant son lit à barreaux, la tête dodelinant sous l'effet du sommeil, Draco était resté des heures entières à lui tenir la main. Quand il le croyait enfin endormi, que sa respiration se faisait plus légère, il tentait alors de desserrer l'étau de ses petits doigts autour des siens. Et Dorian se réveillait alors en hurlant, les yeux embués, les joues vermeilles et Draco tentait de le rassurer, chuchotant des mots d'apaisement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Avec le recul, il se disait que céder à ses caprices n'avait sans doute pas été un choix très responsable, mais il n'avait pas su comment faire autrement. On ne lui avait jamais appris à élever un enfant, à être un père. Et où était Lydia quand il avait besoin d'elle ?

Dorian n'avait jamais eu de mère. Lydia avait d'emblée considéré sa grossesse comme une hideuse déformation de son corps, rien de plus. Son accouchement avait été une délivrance, l'expulsion de quelque chose de trop encombrant qui la défigurait, la boursoufflait, et après cela, Dorian avait cessé d'exister pour elle. Elle le regardait à peine, honnissait ses pleurs, le fuyait.

Le regard que Dorian portait sur sa mère était par ailleurs étrange. C'était un regard d'attente. Du haut de ses quelques mois, il l'observait avec patience, curiosité. Lydia ne supportait pas l'intensité et l'étrange application avec laquelle il l'observait. Sa paranoïa la poussait à se sentir épiée par son propre enfant. Combien de fois Draco l'avait-il entendu dire : _tu peux m'expliquer, Draco, pourquoi ton fils me regarde comme ça ?_

_Ton fils. _C'était sans doute son expression favorite. Elle l'employait comme un leitmotiv, surtout la nuit. _Ton fils pleure_, grommelait-elle en plaquant l'oreiller contre sa tête. Et même s'il devait travailler tôt le lendemain matin au Ministère, il s'extirpait péniblement du lit, préparait son biberon de lait, pendant qu'elle se rendormait sans plus de cérémonie. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait encore passer une nuit d'insomnie dans la chambre de son fils qu'une nuit complète de sommeil dans le même lit que Lydia.

Parfois, l'indifférence de Lydia avait blessé Draco. Parce qu'il s'imaginait devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais souvent, son absence le laissait étrangement satisfait, parce qu'elle lui permettait d'avoir l'enfant pour lui seul. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Et terrifié. Parfois il avait eu envie de demander à ses parents si ce mélange de chaleur et d'inquiétude permanente était un sentiment normal, s'il cesserait un jour d'avoir peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur mais il s'était juré de ne jamais rien leur demander. Rien qui concernait Dorian en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de prison, peu de temps après l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, son père n'était plus qu'une ombre désincarnée, un fantôme de l'homme imposant qu'il avait été. Pendant plusieurs mois, sa mère avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le ramener sur terre, à le forcer à manger, à l'inciter à dormir. Draco aurait pu avoir pitié de lui. Mais son propre chagrin l'en avait empêché. La mort d'Harry l'avait laissé sans forces.

La _pseudo_ mort d'Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ces souvenirs-là étaient sans doute les plus pénibles. Ils l'avaient longtemps écorché, privé de sommeil. Cette période de sa vie lui paraissait encore floue, parce qu'il l'avait vécu comme on marche dans le brouillard, aveugle et chancelant. Harry lui avait manqué. Son absence avait été le pire de tous les abandons. Il avait été une meurtrissure, un arrachement. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry était là. Vivant. Mais Draco ne pouvait se défaire de sa peur. Celle de le perdre à nouveau. Il savait qu'il en était constamment à deux doigts, qu'en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures il avait même déjà failli le perdre deux fois. Et c'était pour cela que Draco rechignait tant à laisser son fils s'attacher de cette façon à Harry.

A cause de Jude.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus seulement Harry et lui-même dans l'équation. Il y avait aussi _l'autre_, cet homme qui s'était immiscé dans leur histoire. Insidieusement. Et Draco savait qu'une partie d'Harry mourrait d'envie de lui revenir. Il comprenait pourquoi. Jude n'était pas seulement beau. Il avait aussi une aura, une manière de traverser la vie, une insouciance qui n'était plus vraiment de son âge et qui le rendait attirant, sexy.

Jude avait _changé_ Harry.

Draco se souvenait de lui comme d'un garçon impulsif, mais timide en matière d'amour. Timide et maladroit. Inexpérimenté. Et c'était ce qui le rendait aussi touchant. Désormais, Harry n'était plus maladroit. Et encore moins inexpérimenté. Ses gestes avaient gagné en maîtrise, en assurance, ils étaient précis, n'hésitaient plus, et au lieu de les apprécier, de savourer le plaisir qu'ils procuraient, Draco réalisait chaque fois qu'Harry avait sans doute plus souvent fait l'amour avec Jude qu'avec lui, qu'il connaissait probablement mieux son corps que le sien. Il lui arrivait même de les imaginer ensemble. Et cela le rendait fou.

D'autant plus que Jude manquait à Harry. Beaucoup. Harry le cherchait constamment des yeux, se renfermait si Jude était trop loin de lui, rougissait quand Jude soutenait un peu trop son regard, s'illuminait quand il lui souriait. Souvent, Draco se sentait de trop. Leur complicité lui nouait la gorge. Parce que celle qu'il avait eue avec Harry n'était pas encore entièrement revenue.

Autour de lui, Harry était cordiale et affectueux mais en constante retenue. Il faisait l'amoureux mais ses gestes tendres semblaient empruntés. Draco essayait de ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais se disait parfois que, peut-être, à force de retenir Harry, il l'empêchait d'être heureux. Peut-être devait-il simplement se résoudre à ne pas être son grand amour, peut-être Harry ne demandait-il qu'à être relâché, peut-être n'était-il avec lui que parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire, redevable de quelque chose, ou parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, notamment ses amis. Comment être sûr qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Parce qu'Hermione le lui répétait ?

_Harry t'aime,_ disait-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi Harry s'était il à ce point barricadé, avec une telle violence, depuis l'apparition du vampire dans la vie de Jude ? Pourquoi parlait-il plus de Seth, avec un dégoût qui le défigurait, que de la guerre à venir, des Horcruxes retrouvés ? _Un jour il le tuera dans son sommeil ! _disait-il en fonçant ses sourcils, la bouche agitée par un tic. _Qu'il le fasse_, pensait alors rageusement Draco.

Draco se gardait bien de rapporter à Harry la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Jude et Neville. Il ne voulait pas l'encourager dans son obsession. C'est pourquoi il ne lui dirait jamais ce que Jude avait dit de Seth. Il ne lui dirait pas que celui-ci ne comptait pas plus pour Jude que n'importe quel autre type ramené de boîte par une nuit trop alcoolisée, que c'était « juste du sexe ».

- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? avait demandé Neville.

- Il sait tout, avait plaisanté Jude. Ça aussi. Je crois.

- Et il le prend bien ?

- Le sexe est une chose. Pour le reste, il sait que je ne suis pas prêt.

- A cause de Harry, avait inutilement précisé Neville.

Jude n'avait pas répondu. Mais pour Draco, ce silence, comme laissé en suspend, avait été pire que s'il avait dit : _oui, à cause de Harry._ Et Draco avait eu peur. Parce que l'amour que ressentait Jude pour Harry ne pouvait disparaître en une seule nuit passée avec un vampire. Il fallait du temps.

_Du temps. _

Et Draco n'était pas sûr d'en avoir. Il pensait même parfois que le temps jouait contre lui.

Il secoua la tête. Comme pour disperser ses pensées.

Harry surprit son geste dans la glace. Il fronça un peu ses sourcils noirs et lui sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire : _ça va ?_ Draco le rassura d'un regard. _Oui, ça va_, disaient ses yeux. Dans sa tête, c'était une autre histoire.

A son réveil, Harry avait été ouvrir le tiroir de la commode. Il avait fermement replacé ses lunettes rondes cerclées de métal sur son nez. Il ne les avait depuis plus retirées. Draco l'avait à ce moment-là considéré comme un geste d'acceptation définitive de leur histoire. Mais il n'en était désormais plus aussi certain. A cause de la façon dont Harry agissait autour de lui, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque sans y parvenir, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

Harry se leva, replaça précautionneusement Dorian dans son lit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu es très élégant, dit-il avec un sourire, ses mains jouant avec le col de sa veste anthracite.

- Et toi, tu ne ressembles à rien, répondit Draco en désignant ses vêtements d'un geste de la tête.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Harry était même plus beau qu'avant. Son visage s'était affirmé pendant son _absence_. Il avait pris du caractère, tout en gardant cette douceur avenante qui le caractérisait. Draco ne se lassait pas de le contempler, de le toucher. Cela faisait rire Harry, qui repoussait ses mains en disant qu'il allait finir par lui arracher la peau. Mais quelques jours auparavant, Draco imaginait encore ce visage perdu quelque part sous la terre de Godric's Hollow…

- ça te surprend encore ? dit Harry en lissant son pull et des fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues.

Draco avait envie de se pencher pour les embrasser. Mais il se retint, fit simplement non de la tête.

- Et je ne sais pas si ça m'amuse ou me désespère.

D'un geste de l'index, Harry remonta machinalement ses lunettes. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Cela se voyait. Il plissait sans arrêt le nez. Comme si elles le gênaient.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de les remettre, dit Draco.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais je vois mieux. Et ça peut être un avantage. Pour tuer Voldemort, par exemple. Il serait dommage que je le rate par excès de coquetterie !

Il rit. Et ses yeux verts pétillèrent. Mais leur éclat fut atténué par les reflets qui dansaient sur les verres de ses lunettes et Draco regretta presque de l'avoir incité à les remettre. Pourtant, Harry avait raison. Tuer Voldemort. C'était désormais ce vers quoi ils tendaient tous et Draco n'osait pas ajouter : _Et Stenson. Tu oublies Stenson, Harry. Il risque d'être un adversaire plus coriace encore._

- ça ne t'a pas soulagé, de détruire les Horcruxes, cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Soulagé, répéta Harry, pensif. Pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas. Mais ça aurait du, non ?

- Je suppose.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien fait, expliqua Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai rien fait pour les trouver. Descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, y enfoncer des crocs de Basilic, ce n'était rien. Le plus facile. C'est Ron et Hermione, les héros de l'histoire. Pas moi.

- Et ça te dérange ?

- De n'avoir fait que le plus facile ?

- De ne pas être le héros de l'histoire.

Draco regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il se mordit la langue.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, murmura Harry, le regard blessé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Draco.

- Si. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

- Harry…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrive plus à se comprendre, Draco ? soupira Harry.

- Peut-être parce que tu penses un peu trop à quelqu'un d'autre…

Harry recula de quelques pas. Il croisa les bras avec colère. Ses lèvres vibrèrent.

- Tu sais bien que non. C'est fini.

- Pas dans ta tête, Harry, murmura Draco en pointant un doigt sur le front de celui-ci. Dans ta tête, c'est loin d'être fini. Je ne suis pas stupide.

- En tout cas, tu fais très bien semblant, rétorqua Harry avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Draco ferma les yeux, souffla et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'armoire, qui émit quelques grincements de protestation.

- Et merde, siffla-t-il alors que Dorian, surpris par le bruit soudain, éclatait en sanglots bruyants.

**0°0°0**

Plié en deux au-dessus du lavabo, Harry éclaboussait de l'eau froide sur son visage, lavait la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait, essayant ainsi d'éponger les chaleurs alcoolisées qui rougissaient sa peau. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool ! Alors pourquoi avait-il autant bu ? Pourquoi avait-il lapé les dernières gouttes d'ambre qui s'accrochaient encore au fond de son verre ? Quand la bouteille, devenue trop lourde pour ses doigts maladroits, lui avait finalement échappé des mains, se fracassant sur le carrelage de la grande salle avec un fracas effroyable, Draco l'avait envoyé de rafraîchir les idées.

_-_ Tu as fini de te donner en spectacle ? lui avait-il dit à voix basse en tapotant le dos de Dorian qui s'était mis à hurler à pleins poumons. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

C'était une question pertinente. D'ailleurs, Harry se la posait lui-même. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était le réveillon de Noël, il avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione et pourtant, il faisait grise mine, comme si quelqu'un était mort. Ses deux amis étaient assis au centre de la table et Harry observait leurs mains inséparables, leur figure exaltée et écoutait d'une oreille distraite leurs récits interminables que les autres buvaient à grandes goulées. Harry, lui, les connaissait déjà par cœur. Il avait passé la journée suspendu à leurs lèvres. Il avait déjà voyagé avec eux. A sa manière.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Non. Il n'aurait jamais pu se supporter si cela avait été le cas. Il aurait simplement voulu avoir été là le jour où ses amis s'étaient finalement avoués qu'ils s'aimaient. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu une partie de _sa_ vie, envolée comme on claque des doigts, il avait aussi perdu une partie de celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui semblait avoir été abandonné sur le bord de la route, comme quelque chose d'inutile et d'embarrassant. Il n'avait pourtant pas choisi son coma. Qui choisirait ça ? Alors pourquoi faisaient-ils tous comme s'il s'était volontairement mis sur la touche ?

C'était puéril, indigne de lui, Harry le savait. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait encore que tout le monde attende de lui une pureté de sentiments qu'il ne possédait pas, un héroïsme irréprochable, une bonté d'âme digne d'un conte de fée. Lui savait qu'il pouvait se montrer jaloux et cruel. Jude aussi. Les insultes qu'il avait proféré à l'égard de Neville en avait été une pitoyable démonstration. Et il n'en était pas fier.

Il essuyait son visage fiévreux dans la serviette suspendue au dessus du lavabo lorsque Jude entra dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant. Son regard rencontra brièvement le sien dans le miroir et Harry vit ses yeux s'arrondir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- Ça quoi ?

- Sur ton nez, pointa Jude.

- Des lunettes.

- Et depuis quand tu portes des _lunettes_ ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Et pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ?

- Je les avais perdues.

Jude s'approcha de lui, une main sur la nuque, hilare.

- C'est... _bizarre, _s'esclaffa t-il avant de se diriger vers l'urinoir en riant.

Il déboutonna son pantalon.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'aie fini ? s'indigna Harry en s'essuyant rapidement les mains, prêt à s'enfuir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, répondit Jude en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a rien ici que tu n'aies pas déjà vu, touché ou... su...

- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! le coupa Harry, le visage brûlant.

- Ce que tu peux être prude ! répliqua Jude. Mais je suppose que ça va avec ton _nouveau_ _look_ !

Il tira la langue d'un air dégouté et son regard se fit ironique.

- Pas sûr que j'aurais eu envie de te baiser si tu les avais portées quand on s'est rencontré.

- Ça m'aurait évité bien des problèmes, grommela Harry.

Jude éclata de rire.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Draco trouve qu'elles me vont bien.

- Draco est un hypocrite.

Harry retira ses lunettes avec un soupir et se frotta les yeux.

- ça lui fait plaisir que je les porte.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je vois clair, je suppose que c'est mieux.

- Même si ça te rend moche ?

- Même si ça me rend moche.

- Alors pourquoi tu les as enlevées ?

Harry regarda la paire de lunettes pliée dans sa main. Il haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce que ça t'embête d'être moche devant moi ? continua Jude.

- Je me fiche pas mal d'être moche devant toi !

- Evidemment !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

Jude choisit ce moment-là pour sortir une boîte plate de la poche arrière de son vieux jean délavé. Les ourlets du pantalon s'effilochaient sur ses chaussures, des trous sur ses genoux laissaient entrevoir sa peau. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour avoir l'air élégant. Bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus fait l'effort de les gratifier de sa présence au réveillon. Harry se demandait encore pourquoi. Même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Tiens, lui dit Jude en lui tendant le paquet.

Voyant que Harry ne faisait aucun geste pour le prendre, il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement, lui attrapa le poignet et lui mit de force le paquet dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau de Noël. C'est Noël, non ?

- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau de Noël ?

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, oui.

- Quand ?

- Quelle importance ? soupira Jude avec impatience. Tu l'ouvres ou on attend que quelqu'un se demande ce que tu fabriques dans les toilettes avec moi ?

- Tu es pressé ? sourcilla Harry. Seth t'attend, peut-être ?

Les yeux de Jude s'étrécirent.

- Non.

- Il ne fête pas Noël ?

- C'est ça.

- Et du coup, tu ne fêtes pas Noël non plus.

Jude tapota le bord du lavabo avec le bout de ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main, Harry ?

- Un cadeau de Noël.

- Preuve que je fête Noël, non ?

Harry n'y trouva rien à redire. Il ouvrit donc le boitier noir et sa respiration se coupa brusquement. Un bracelet en argent y était pelotonné comme un serpent. Il étincelait au milieu de l'écrin. Et Harry l'aima immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais reçu quoi que ce soit d'aussi simple, d'aussi beau, quelque chose qui soit à ce point pensé pour lui, sans aucune autre arrière-pensée. Draco lui avait offert des livres de contre-sorts et de magie noire, _pour qu'il soit préparé_. Ce n'était pas un cadeau d'amoureux.

- Je ne peux pas, Jude, chuchota-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on offre à quelqu'un avec qui on a rompu.

- Tu veux que je le reprenne ?

- Non ! répliqua Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- C'est un peu contradictoire, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'en veux pas mais tu ne veux pas non plus me le rendre…

Un sourire absent sur les lèvres, Harry faisait glisser le bracelet sur ses doigts. La maille torsadée et résolument masculine était froide. Mais agréable.

- Seth ne va pas être jaloux ?

- Et Draco ?

- Si, s'esclaffa Harry. Beaucoup.

- Alors, ne le lui montre pas.

- Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable.

- Deviens raisonnable dans vingt ou trente ans, Harry, ou quand tu seras mort, répliqua Jude avec un soupir. Pas avant.

Harry grinça des dents.

- Dans une semaine, alors, dit-il sombrement.

- Bel esprit de Noël, ironisa Jude en haussant les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que, _toi_, tu connais à l'esprit de Noël ? Tu n'es même pas venu !

- Et je t'ai manqué ?

- Non ! rugit Harry.

Le volume soudain que pris sa voix lui parut disproportionné, mais il semblait totalement incapable de se contenir.

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué, Jude ! cria-t-il. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je passe ma vie à penser à toi, à te regretter, à imaginer ce qu'on aurait pu devenir, tous les deux, si tu n'avais pas eu à ce point le trouillomètre à zéro, si tu ne m'avais pas repoussé, si je n'étais pas retourné voir Draco ? Si c'est ce que tu penses et bien désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Jamais !

Jude renifla avec dédain.

- Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Potter, c'était juste une boutade.

- Je sais, cria Harry. Et c'était _juste_ pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Soit rassuré. Elles sont limpides.

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

- Dommage pour toi que je n'en croie pas un mot.

Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le comportement d'Harry, Jude se pencha lentement vers lui. Son souffle lui effleura les narines.

- Je te manque, dit-il à voix basse.

C'était une affirmation. Et Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Brutalement. Il voulait protester, le contredire. Mais pourquoi faire ? Enoncer de nouveaux mensonges ? Jude prit son visage en coupe et plaqua sa bouche contre son oreille. Ses mains, sur ses joues étaient chaudes et Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait soudain envie de pleurer. Sans savoir pourquoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Jude et, les yeux fermés, Harry sentit ses lèvres bouger doucement contre son oreille. Tu me manques aussi.

Il l'attira un peu plus à lui et Harry se retrouva le nez plongé dans son cou. Il ferma les paupières. Tellement fort que des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Une des mains de Jude se posa sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos. Harry agrippa la maille de son pull.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Jude.

Sa voix, incertaine, tremblait un peu. Et Harry fut alors certain qu'il en pensait chaque mot. Son cœur manqua un battement puis s'affola. Il avait envie de le regarder, de contempler l'expression de son visage, mais la pression exercée par ses bras l'en empêchait. Jude lui saisit alors la main et replia doucement chacun de ses doigts sur le bracelet qui reposait toujours au creux de sa paume.

- Joyeux Noël, Harry.

Il desserra alors son étreinte, caressa brièvement l'arête de son nez avec le revers de son index. Puis il s'éloigna et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa alors glisser le long du mur carrelé, un gémissement au fond de la gorge et jusque sur le sol ou il resta affalé, le poing serré contre son ventre.

**0°0°0**

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Draco regagna sa chambre, Harry dormait déjà, étendu de tout son long en travers du lit, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ronflait bruyamment. L'effet de l'alcool, sans doute.

- Charmant, murmura Draco pour lui-même en ramassant les vêtements qu'Harry avait laissé trainer par terre.

Son côté bordélique avait souvent quelque chose d'attendrissant. Pas ce soir. Son comportement puéril l'avait fatigué. Sa manière de fuir dans l'alcool. De s'échapper. Mais de quoi ? De lui ? Draco attrapa son pantalon en soupirant. Quelque chose de brillant glissa de la poche arrière et s'écrasa sur le parquet sombre en un amas étincelant. Draco se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était froid et métallique. En regardant l'objet de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent, élégant et raffiné. Il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser les méninges bien longtemps pour deviner d'où il lui venait. Et Draco vit rouge. Cette fois-ci, il en avait assez. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il serra le poing de toutes ses forces sur le bijou et quitta la chambre d'un pas hargneux. Il dévala les marches vers la salle commune.

_Bingo_.

Jude était seul, allongé torse nu sur le canapé rouge et or, les yeux clos, une cigarette aux lèvres. La fumée âcre sinuait vers le plafond, s'étalait en suspension contre les boiseries. Draco se racla la gorge et Jude souleva ses paupières, l'observa à travers ses longs cils bruns.

- Reprends-ça, dit Draco en tendant le bras.

Jude lui adressa un sourire faussement innocent.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Harry n'en veut pas ?

Draco poussa un soupir de lassitude et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes.

- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu le ferais, toi ?

Draco baissa la tête, buté, et Jude se redressa.

- Réponds-moi, insista-t-il. Si je te demandais de laisser tomber, là, maintenant, tu le ferais, aussi simplement que ça ?

- Non, consentit Draco. Sans doute pas. Mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse, non ? On ne va pas le couper en deux.

- On peut toujours le partager, répliqua Jude en riant.

De la fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres étirées et Draco crut qu'il allait frapper sa jolie petite gueule une bonne fois pour toute, jusqu'à le défigurer et lui faire, aussi, peut-être, une seconde cicatrice, juste à côté de la première.

- Jamais.

- Alors comment on fait, Draco ?

- Harry m'a choisi. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'y faire.

Jude croisa les bras.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a choisi _après_ que je l'aie repoussé, rectifia-t-il sournoisement. Ça ne fait pas de toi un... _second choix_ ?

- Tu sais bien que s'il n'était pas tombé dans le coma, il m'aurait demandé de revenir !

- Vraiment ? répliqua Jude, une lueur perfide dans le regard. Tu veux que je te dise ce que ton précieux petit Harry a fait après que tu lui aies fait ta grande déclaration d'amour ? Il est revenu bien sagement dans le lit où je l'attendais et il m'a laissé lui faire l'amour.

Il sourit et feignit de compter sur ses doigts.

- Une fois, deux fois, chantonna-t-il. Trois fois. Et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas ton nom qu'il a gémi, Draco, c'était le mien. Et tu sais qu'Harry ne fait jamais semblant. Surtout pour ce qui est du sexe.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Draco en secouant la tête. Il voulait que je revienne. Il me l'a dit.

- Et notre cher et innocent Harry ne ment _jamais_, c'est ça ? Alors il a sûrement du te dire qu'il m'a embrassé, hier ?

Draco recula légèrement.

- Non ? s'exclama Jude en posant une main devant sa bouche. Mais le bracelet que je lui ai offert, ça, il te l'a dit. Evidemment. Je veux dire que c'est _forcément_ pour cette raison que c'est désormais toi qui l'as…

Ses mots lui faisaient tellement mal que Draco avait du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Et pourtant…

- Tu crois que ça me blesse ? réussit-il à dire.

- Oui, je crois que ça te blesse.

- Et bien, tu vois, tu te trompes, dit Draco avec une désinvolture qui le surprit lui-même. Je ne me sens même pas menacé. Parce que c'est avec moi qu'Harry s'endort désormais. Parce que c'est avec moi qu'il fait l'amour.

- Et pour combien de temps, à ton avis ?

- Il ne recouchera pas avec toi. Jamais.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Draco ?

- Il est trop intègre.

Jude eut un rire acide.

- Evidemment. _Saint Harry_. Tu es décidément comme tous les autres, Draco. Tu l'idéalises. Mais tu ne le vois pas tel qu'il est vraiment.

- Et qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu vois ?

- Je sais qu'il a peur, qu'il est indécis, incapable de faire un choix définitif. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Je ne prétends pas ne pas le voir. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime aussi, qu'il ne peut pas tirer un trait sur une histoire que _tu_ as précipité. Le jour où tu es parti, Draco, tu l'as poussé vers moi. Si tu ne peux pas m'effacer de sa vie, c'est entièrement ta faute.

Il sourit, amusé.

- Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faciliter la tâche.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Bien sûr que si, Draco. Et le plus cruel qui soit.

Il se leva, s'étira longuement, visa la cheminée en fermant un œil et y jeta son mégot de cigarette. En passant à côté de lui, Jude frôla Draco.

- Alors, que le meilleur gagne, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**0°0°0**

Il régnait une ambiance lourde dans les couloirs du château, un parfum d'angoisse et d'attente qui intoxiquait l'air. Draco sentait cela. L'envie de faire s'arrêter le temps. La boule dans l'estomac. La peur. Surtout quand il contemplait son fils. Ou Harry. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël. A une vitesse vertigineuse. Les minutes lui avaient semblé des secondes.

Harry passait désormais toutes ses journées enfermé dans des salles de classe vide à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement avec Ron et Hermione. Il rentrait au milieu de la nuit, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le regard vide. Il se couchait à côté de lui sans même lui adresser la parole et s'endormait en lui tournant le dos, à l'extrémité du matelas, si près du bord qu'il aurait pu tomber et si loin de lui que Draco avait l'impression de dormir seul. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter mais Harry refusait toute affection de sa part. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient même pas échangé un baiser.

Et puis, il y avait la brusque disparition de Jude. La terrible compétition qu'il avait promis à Draco semblait bien loin. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé dans la nature. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis trois jours. De cela, Draco se félicitait. Mais ce dont il était loin de se douter, c'était que, disparu ou non, aucune compétition n'était plus nécessaire. Trois mots chuchotés sans préméditation aucune avaient suffi à lui porter un coup fatal…

**0°0°0**

- Neville ?

En entendant la voix de Mme Pomfresh, Neville leva la tête du livre de botanique qu'il était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque presque déserte. Seule Hermione s'abimait encore les yeux sur un vieux grimoire à la table voisine, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Depuis son retour, elle ne faisait que ça, persuadée qu'elle était de trouver quelque part sur une page le moyen miraculeux de venir à bout de Voldemort. Elle leva elle aussi la tête, fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Mme Pomfresh chassa sa remarque en agitant vivement la main devant son visage.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! J'ai simplement besoin de tes lumières concernant les propriétés d'une plante et…

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Mme Chourave, je suis sûr que…

- Ça t'ennuie tant que ça de me donner un coup de main ? répondit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous savez bien que non, se défendit Neville. Je crois juste qu'elle est largement plus compétente que moi et …

- Ça ne sera pas long, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Résigné, Neville referma son livre avec un soupir. Tout en reculant sa chaise, qui racla le sol avec un bruit strident, il adressa une grimace discrète à Hermione qui semblait trouver le comportement de Mme Pomfresh aussi étrange que lui-même. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules à son encontre et replongea son nez dans son livre. Neville emboita alors le pas à Mme Pomfresh. Elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle en scrutant le couloir de chaque côté, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu rentrer.

- Vous avez peur que quelqu'un réalise que c'est ici que vous passez vos journées, plaisanta Neville en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque.

- Jude t'attend, dit-elle en retournant à son bureau. Derrière le rideau.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Neville, pris au dépourvu.

- Il veut te voir.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est ici qu'il était ? s'indigna Neville. Pendant _trois jours_ ? On s'est inquiété, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Et vous l'avez écouté ?

- Neville…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Vas. Il t'attend.

Neville souffla avec agacement et se dirigea vers le rideau tiré, dans un des coins les plus reculés de l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur, Jude se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras derrière le dos. Il se tourna vers lui quand il entendit ses pas claquer sur le carrelage et Neville remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés. Il semblait avoir pris trois ans au lieu de trois jours et lorsqu'il lui sourit, la torsion de ses lèvres ressemblait à une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? gronda Neville, pour masquer son inquiétude.

- Pour commencer, on va établir une règle : pas de questions.

- Comment ça, _pas de questions_ ? J'ai _des tas_ de questions !

- Et bien retiens-toi, répliqua Jude. Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander une faveur.

- Non, je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

Jude rit et sa main se crispa alors sur son estomac. L'inquiétude de Neville redoubla.

- Pas ce genre de faveur, dit-il. J'ai appris que tu allais à Londres, cette nuit.

- Je vais chercher une famille, dit prudemment Neville.

- J'aurais besoin que tu ailles voir quelqu'un pour moi.

- Quelqu'un ? Tu peux être plus précis ?

Jude lui tendit un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

- Je t'ai noté toutes les instructions dont tu as besoin. L'adresse, le nom, le moyen de le trouver. Quand tu seras là-bas, il faut que tu lui donnes cette première enveloppe.

Il pointa le lit. Neville acquiesça.

- Quand il aura pris connaissance de son contenu, il va certainement s'absenter une heure, peut-être plus, pour aller te chercher ce que je lui ai demandé de me fournir. En échange, quand il reviendra, tu lui donneras cette deuxième enveloppe. Surtout, ne la perd pas, Neville. Ce sont toutes mes économies. Et, plus important encore, ne montre à personne ce qu'il va te donner.

- C'est… dangereux ?

- Et complètement illégal.

- Alors pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Parce que je te le demande ?

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant ?

- Neville. C'est important. Très important.

- C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit pour me convaincre de t'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse. Et on a failli se faire tuer.

- La seule chose que tu risques, c'est de te faire ramasser par les flics, Neville. Et tu n'auras qu'à transplaner. Ce ne sont pas des petites menottes de rien du tout qui vont t'en empêcher !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu as ?

- Rien de grave. Rassure-toi.

Neville soupira et empoigna fermement les deux enveloppes qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon et recouvrit de son pull-over.

- Pas un mot à Harry, ajouta Jude avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Ça allait de soi, marmonna Neville.

**0°0°0**

Neville plissa les yeux, relit rapidement les instructions laissées par Jude et leva à nouveau la tête vers la façade, les néons multicolores, les « boom-boom » qui s'échappaient de la porte ouverte. Il regarda les hommes rentrer par flots continus, ne s'étonna qu'à peine de leur apparence plus qu'extravagante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, Jude ? marmonna Neville pour lui-même.

Il resserra son blouson autour de lui, inspira et s'avança vers l'entrée. A l'intérieur, il fut happé par l'effervescence d'une foule joyeuse qui suait en se déhanchant sur une musique assourdissante. Même s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur, il regarda à nouveau le papier que lui avait donné Jude et se glissa entre les danseurs, passa plusieurs couples à la bouche soudée et aux mains baladeuses, gagna finalement le bar. Sans difficultés, il y trouva la personne qu'il cherchait, accoudée au comptoir, reconnaissable à la petite croix en or qu'il portait à l'oreille droite.

- Vous êtes Rick ? cria Neville en se penchant vers lui.

Il le regarda des pieds à la tête et acquiesça.

- Je viens de la part de Jude.

- Tiens, s'exclama Rick en allumant une cigarette. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu par ici.

- Il est occupé, expliqua Neville. C'est pour ça qu'il m'envoie. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Il posa la première enveloppe sur le comptoir. Intrigué, Rick la décacheta et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il lut et chiffonna sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Il enfonça la feuille froissée dans son verre à demi plein et l'encre se dilua dans le liquide transparent, jusqu'à rendre l'écriture chaotique de Jude complètement illisible.

- Attends-moi devant la sortie de secours dans une demi-heure. J'aurais ce que tu veux.

Neville hocha la tête.

Il quitta la discothèque et attendit que Rick revienne dans le froid, immobile dans la ruelle sinistre, le menton rentrée dans le col de son blouson. Il avait pourtant exécuté des tas de missions, depuis qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais celle-ci le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait la sensation de ne rien maitriser des enjeux.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'obscurité et Rick fit son apparition, le pas pressé.

- Tu as le fric ?

- Le fric ? répéta bêtement Neville et Rick le regarda comme un insecte répugnant.

Neville se souvint alors de la deuxième enveloppe que Jude lui avait confiée et il la lui tendit. Rick en sortit une liasse de billets de banque qu'il compta avec application, jusqu'au dernier. Il hocha alors la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron.

- Et n'oublie pas, gamin, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. On ne se connaît pas.

- Bien sûr, assura Neville sans mentir, tout en faisant disparaître l'enveloppe dans son sac à dos.

Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou. Quand il fut suffisamment loin de la boîte de nuit et certain d'être seul, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans l'enveloppe. Il y trouva un objet qui lui était parfaitement inconnu mais qui lui sembla sinistre. Il préféra ne pas imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

**0°0°0**

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, Jude l'attendait, assis dans son lit, parfaitement réveillé.

- Ne me demande plus jamais rien, dit Neville d'une voix étranglée, en jetant l'enveloppe sur le lit.

- Je suis désolé, Neville, répondit Jude, sincère. Tu penses bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement…

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? le coupa Neville.

- S'il te plaît…

Neville croisa les bras, furieux.

- Tu m'impliques mais tu ne veux rien me dire ? Parfait. Vas au diable !

**0°0°0**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tôt le lendemain matin, Jude trouva Seth nonchalamment assis à son chevet, les jambes croisées, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le visait avec le revolver que Neville lui avait ramené pendant la nuit et lui avait coûté la peau des fesses.

- _Pan_, dit Seth avec un large sourire qui découvrit ses dents immaculées.

Il souffla sur le canon.

- Rends-moi ça ! répliqua Jude en tendant le bras.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ? Draco, peut-être ?

Pour toute réponse, Jude leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Seth en se frappant le front. Tu vas loger une balle entre les jolis yeux d'Harry avant de te donner tragiquement la mort…

- Arrête.

- Si tu me dis ce que tu fais avec un flingue, dit Seth d'un ton redevenu glacial.

- C'est juste…

- Pour te protéger ? termina Seth, moqueur. Belle tentative ! Mais n'essaie même pas de me prendre pour un con !

- Ce n'est pas pour me protéger. C'est pour la guerre.

- Pour la guerre ? répéta Seth, éberlué. Tu as l'intention d'affronter l'armée multiforme qui va pointer son hideux petit nez ici avec… _ça_ ? Je ne sais pas si c'est complètement stupide ou d'une bravoure qui frôle le pathétique.

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Tu n'étais pas censé devenir un sorcier _avant_ la guerre ?

- Si, mais ça n'arrivera pas, répondit sombrement Jude.

- Pourquoi ?

Jude soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux.

- Ils m'ont déjà rendu ma magie. Il y a trois jours.

- Et ?

- Et je ne serai jamais un sorcier.

Attentif, Seth attendait visiblement qu'il poursuive mais Jude n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie, parce que dire, expliquer, c'était déjà admettre. En partie. Et il ne le voulait pas.

- Mon corps réagit mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Il semblerait qu'il attaque ma magie, comme s'il s'était agi d'un virus, comme une greffe qui n'aurait pas pris et parce qu'elle se sent menacée, ma magie proteste et contre-attaque, en s'en prenant à mes organes. Si on veut _vraiment_ être mélodramatique, on peut dire qu'elle est en train de me _détruire de l'intérieur_. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Parce que je suis plus ou moins en train de crever.

Seth avait la bouche entrouverte.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- A ton avis ?

Seth se frotta le front, l'air soudain soucieux.

- Tu es malade. Et tu vas mourir.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Jude en frappant dans ses mains. Quel esprit de synthèse, Seth. Tu m'épates.

- Mais ta magie, ils peuvent très bien te la reprendre, non ? demanda-t-il. Ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, après tout, quand tu étais gosse ! Ils peuvent le refaire !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que seul Dumbledore savait comment faire et qu'il est…

- Mort, acheva Seth, platement.

Il semblait désemparé.

- Mais tu as quand même l'intention d'aller te battre.

- J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. Et je ne manquerais pas à ma parole.

- C'est suicidaire.

- Quelle différence ça fait ?

- Pour ce qui est de _mourir_, tu sais bien que je peux arranger ça ! dit Seth, le regard flamboyant. Par contre, si tu te fais tuer pendant les combats, je n'aurais pas le temps de faire grand-chose.

- Tu veux dire… de me transformer ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, avoua Seth. Mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

- Jamais, Seth. Tu m'entends ? Jamais.

- Tu préfères mourir ?

- Bordel, Seth ! Tu détestes ce que tu es ! Je n'ai même jamais vu quelqu'un qui se déteste autant que toi ! Et quand tu verras ce que je suis devenu, quand tu verras que je suis comme toi, non seulement tu vas _me_ détester – et on sera bien avancé ! – mais en plus tu vas te haïr encore davantage pour m'avoir fait subir ça. Alors, s'il te plaît, oublie.

- Et tu crois que je ne vais pas me détester de savoir que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour te sauver…

Il baissa la tête.

- Je n'ai pas… envie… que tu meurs.

- Je sais, murmura Jude.

- Je pensais qu'être éternellement jeune et beau, ce serait pourtant quelque chose qui te tenterait, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Jude le lui rendit.

- Je pensais aussi…

- Mais être éternellement jeune et beau _avec moi_, ça ne t'intéresse pas.

- Seth…

- Je suppose qu'Harry n'est pas au courant.

- Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

- Il a le droit de savoir, non ?

- Sans doute. Mais ce serait comme de l'assommer à grands coups de massue avant de le balancer tout seul dans l'arène. Autant le tuer tout de suite. Et tu imagines bien que je ne peux pas.

Seth hocha lentement la tête. Il tendit le bras vers lui et lui prit la main. Jude accepta le réconfort de sa peau froide et la serra en retour.

- Ils vont peut-être trouver quelque chose d'ici là, affirma Seth.

- Qu'ils se dépêchent, alors, murmura Jude.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la douleur dans ses poumons, la brûlure dans ses veines, ses mains qui tremblaient, son estomac qui ne gardait rien, sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il sentait déjà le froid qui s'insinuait en lui ou l'odeur de la mort sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à quel point il avait peur…

Alors il resta silencieux, serra sa main de toutes ses forces. Il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal.

**0°0°0**

Harry ne l'entendit pas s'asseoir à côte de lui au bord du lac. Sans se préoccuper de sa présence, il continua à lancer de petits cailloux noirs sur la surface gelé, lesquels rebondissaient à l'infini sur le givre blanc.

- Tu as l'air soucieux, dit Seth en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui.

- Je _suis_ soucieux, contra Harry en le fusillant du regard. Jude a disparu.

- Ah.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

- Tu crois qu'il a quitté le château ?

- Peut-être.

- Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir.

- Et il aurait du ?

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Alors, aide-moi.

- C'est simplement qu'il m'a… dit quelque chose. Et il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de réagir ou de même seulement _savoir_ comment réagir. Et maintenant que je sais…

Il se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il m'aimait.

- Et c'est une surprise ?

- Qu'il le dise, oui.

Seth sourit.

- Je te l'accorde.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra à temps.

- A temps pour quoi ? La guerre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne pour ça ! Je préfère qu'il soit loin, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui…

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'en tenir éloigné.

- Je sais, oui.

Seth se leva et Harry l'imita. Il le retint fermement par le bras.

- Si Jude devait revenir, comme je le crois, pour régler ses comptes avec son père, je voudrais… je voudrais que tu le protèges. Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose, ce qui va arriver, ici, dans quelques jours. Il n'a jamais vécu ça. Et… je risque d'être trop occupé pour le faire moi-même.

- Pas Draco ?

Harry détourna les yeux et Seth sourit.

- Alors, finalement, tu as choisi.

- Est-ce que je dois craindre des représailles de ta part.

Seth éclata de rire.

- Je suis bon joueur, Harry. Je sais reconnaître une victoire quand j'en vois une et je dois dire que celle-ci est écrasante. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une seule chance de l'emporter.

Harry inspira profondément. Le froid lui meurtrissait les joues.

- J'ai peur, dit-il.

- Il faudrait que tu sois fou pour ne pas avoir peur.

- Pas de mourir, rectifia Harry. Je me fiche de mourir. J'ai peur… j'ai peur de _survivre_. De survivre à ceux que j'aime. A Jude. J'ai peur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. De ne pas pouvoir lui dire…

Il se tut et reporta son regard vers le château immobile et silencieux.

- Je crois que j'ai finalement compris, dit Seth, le tirant de sa rêverie.

- Que tu as compris quoi ?

- Pourquoi ils se battent pour toi.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Et ?

Seth enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Et quoi ?

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers le château en fredonnant.

**0°0°0**

31 décembre.

Harry n'avait pas imaginé que ce jour le surprendrait aussi tôt. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il revivait les tactiques élaborées pendant la journée, se récitaient silencieusement les formules, traçaient des signes dans l'air avec sa baguette, essayait de ne pas penser.

Il se tourna sur le côté, face à la fenêtre.

Serait-il encore vivant la nuit prochaine ? Se coucherait-il dans ce même lit ? Y serait-il aussi seul ?

Jude n'était pas revenu.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il avait imaginé mille scénarios, mille adieux déchirants et des bras chauds pour l'aider à passer le cap de cette nuit d'attente affreuse qui s'annonçait. Il avait quitté Draco. Et ça n'avait pas été facile. Au contraire. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait compris. Surtout pas Draco. Mais où était Jude désormais ?

Il replia ses bras contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre sur sa respiration, qu'il se calme, et alors, il arriverait à dormir. Il suffisait de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une nuit comme toutes les autres nuits, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Et puis soudain, il sentit la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos, un corps venu se placer contre lui, si près qu'ils semblaient emboités et deux bras l'encerclèrent doucement et une main vint serrer la sienne, s'entremêler à ses propres doigts. Il aurait reconnu son parfum raffiné entre mille. Et son nez jouait à caresser son cou. Imaginait-il tout ça ? Etait-il en train de rêver ?

- Jude…

Sa voix tremblait. C'était à cause de sa gorge serrée. Tellement serrée qu'il avait du mal à avaler sa salive.

- Harry.

Harry décela l'amusement dans sa voix et sourit dans l'obscurité. Il se tourna vers lui. Il discernait mal son visage. Mais suffisamment pour être certain qu'il était réel. Il approcha son visage du sien, aspira son souffle entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa, enfin. Sans peur. Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet incroyable baiser qu'il réclamait avec avidité, que Jude lui rendait en pressant son corps contre le sien. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Tellement. Et Harry gémit contre sa bouche. Parce que c'était bon. Que c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Et déjà, il avait envie de plus, de tout.

Et ce tout, Jude semblait plus qu'enclin à le lui donner. Les explications pouvaient attendre. Elles pouvaient attendre longtemps. Pour le moment, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il enjamba son corps, découvrit qu'il ne portait plus de vêtements, plus un seul… et sa peau… merlin que sa peau était douce et chaude. Assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, Harry se délesta de son tee-shirt et les yeux à demi-clos, Jude le regardait en souriant, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Harry se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, doucement, et les mains de Jude lui semblèrent partout à la fois.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, tendit la main vers lui.

- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Au lieu de se pencher, Jude enferma son poignet entre ses doigts et l'attira à lui avec force. Harry se retrouva alors à nouveau projeté sur son corps, peau contre peau, et Jude lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Viens, dit-il doucement.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Ce « viens » voulait-il dire ce que lui-même avait voulu dire ? Sentant son hésitation, son incompréhension, Jude l'emprisonna entre ses jambes et Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non… non, non, non, non…

- Harry…

- Je n'ai jamais… je vais te faire mal…

Jude se redressa, prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré.

- Il faut que tu vives ça, Harry, dit-il en parcourant son visage de baisers à peine appuyés. Au moins une fois… et moi aussi… s'il te plaît…

Harry le regarda et vit pour la première fois la fatigue dans ses yeux, les os qui pointaient sous sa peau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi maigre. Il semblait même un peu malade. D'un baiser plein de douceur, il lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait, qu'il le voulait aussi et souriant, Jude se rallongea contre les oreillers, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Harry essaya d'être aussi délicat que sa nervosité le permettait, de faire ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse, et quand il se glissa finalement en lui, doucement, Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier, ou pleurer. Parce que c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Plus intime même que de laisser entrer un homme dans son propre corps. A chacun des mouvements de son bassin, Jude rejetait la tête en arrière, le dos cambré, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration hachée, et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Quant aux sensations qui le secouaient de part en part, il aurait voulu qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais…

**0°0°0**

La tête posée sur son ventre, Harry laissait Jude caresser ses cheveux humides, il se laissait bercer par les fourmillements que laissaient ses doigts sur sa peau et ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, appuya sa bouche contre sa paume.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Jude le serra plus fort.

- Ça va aller, répondit-il. Tu verras.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder. Tu crois que, demain soir, on se couchera dans ce même lit, ensemble ?

Jude baissa les yeux, soupira, et Harry serra sa main plus fort contre son visage. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça.

- Tu ne me diras pas où tu étais, n'est-ce pas ?

Jude secoua la tête et Harry décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

**0°0°0**

Ils furent réveillés au milieu de la nuit par le son régulier d'un tambour. Harry sauta brusquement du lit et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Seulement minuit, répondit Jude en le rejoignant.

Il lui enserra la taille et les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre. La forêt interdite semblait avoir pris feu. Le château était encerclé de toutes parts.

- Tu penses toujours que ça va aller ?

_**A suivre…**_

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Merci d'abord pour votre patience et les mots d'encouragements que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont touché plus que vous l'imaginez…_

_Le chapitre est donc enfin arrivé. Il n'était sans doute pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Et Draco dans tout ça ? Il me semblait que c'était plus juste ainsi, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait plus, quelque chose qui me bloquait dans l'écriture. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ce que je sentais. Et je sentais… ça. _

_Il reste désormais un chapitre et un épilogue. J'espère mettre moins de temps à les écrire !_

_Je vous embrasse, _

_Sillia _

_PS : Une petite review, ce n'est jamais de refus… ;-)))_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Chaos

**Petit avertissement : **contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Il y en aura encore un. Et un épilogue. Je n'ai pas pu tout régler en un seul chapitre. C'était juste... impossible.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre18**

**Chaos**

Au-dessus des toits, le ciel était écarlate et comme nappé d'une couche de sang. Déjà. De gros nuages rougeoyants parsemaient sa lourde chape, aspergeant le ciel et la terre de halos épars, nimbant la neige de reflets funestes. Le bruit régulier, menaçant, des tambours résonnait dans l'air comme le martèlement d'une horloge, le tic-tac angoissant d'une bombe.

Le hall du château s'était rempli jusqu'à ras-bord. Il grouillait de visages tendus, d'yeux fuyants, de corps qui se recroquevillaient les uns contre les autres dans une ultime tentative de réconfort. Harry était tenté de faire comme eux, de s'accrocher à Jude, de se fondre en lui jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il laissait transparaître la panique qui débordait en lui, suintait de tous les pores de sa peau, le noyait jusqu'à la gorge, personne n'aurait le courage de le suivre dehors. Alors il se contentait de broyer la main de Jude, tout en conservant la posture la plus digne, la figure la plus indifférente dont il était capable. Aucun des muscles de son visage ne tremblait, ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Il semblait déterminé, sûr de lui. Mais à l'intérieur… à l'intérieur c'était _déjà_ un champ de bataille.

Son œil capta dans la foule les éclats blancs si reconnaissables des cheveux de Draco. Il se tenait debout près de la porte, les mains au fond des poches de son pantalon, une jambe en appui contre le mur. Son visage était fermé. Dur. Comme au temps où ils étaient encore des ennemis. Harry tenta un bref sourire à son encontre mais Draco détourna le regard avec une expression de mépris.

Aussitôt, Harry baissa la tête.

Il avait vraiment mal agi. Cette certitude pesait sur son ventre, sa conscience. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué. N'en avait même pas pris le temps. Il avait simplement attrapé toutes ses affaires, embrassé Dorian sur le front et débarrassé le plancher. Comme ça. Il avait balayé leur histoire d'amour en à peine cinq petites minutes, tiré un trait sur eux deux sans un regard derrière lui, sans un mot. Il était légitime que Draco lui en veuille.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la grande porte et à se déverser vers la monstrueuse armée qui les attendait au dehors, Harry ressentit le besoin, égoïste sans doute, d'être pardonné. Avant la fin.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Jude.

Un pli perplexe se forma sur le front de celui-ci.

- Et tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça _maintenant_ ? dit-il.

De sa main, qui tenait toujours la sienne, Harry caressa ses phalanges et hocha la tête.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais. Et je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Avec un soupir, Jude fit un mouvement de tête vers Draco, comme pour l'y autoriser, et Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, les mains posées dans la chaleur de son cou. Sa peau y était moite. Et elle avait une odeur étrange. Une odeur médicamenteuse, artificielle, presque écoeurante. Elle rappelait les hôpitaux, les potions, et autre chose encore que Harry n'identifiait pas mais qui l'inquiétait. Soupçonneux, il se pencha vers lui, trouva cette même odeur étrangère sur ses cheveux, ses joues et ses lèvres, ainsi que sur le col de son vêtement. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, cherchant sur son visage ce qu'il avait de changé, trouva comme une ombre autour de ses yeux, une noirceur nouvelle au fond de ses pupilles.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, qui en avait presque oublié Draco.

- Parfaitement, répondit Jude avec naturel, et même un peu de surprise. File. Allez.

Harry se détacha de lui à contrecoeur. Sa main glissa le long de son cou.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il fendit la foule.

Draco le regarda avancer vers lui, plus distant que jamais. Mais plus Harry s'approchait, plus l'expression déjà glaciale de son visage semblait se figer. Si le mur contre lequel il était appuyé ne l'avait pas empêché de reculer, sans doute se serait-il encore davantage éloigné de lui.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés et, mal à l'aise, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Où est Dorian ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

Draco ne l'avait même pas regardé.

- Évidemment, protesta Harry, gorge nouée. Tu sais que j'aime ton fils, et que ça ne changera pas, même si on est plus ensemble.

- Tu lui manques, dit Draco en le perçant de ses yeux si clairs. Est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

- Et il me manque aussi, murmura Harry en regardant par terre. Il me manque beaucoup. Et toi aussi.

Draco soupira. Sur son visage, la confusion avait remplacé la colère.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Parce que c'est… mieux comme ça…

- Et c'est mieux pour qui ?

- Pour tout le monde. Même pour toi.

Draco eut un rire rauque, un rire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer une connerie pareille ?

- On n'aurait jamais pu être heureux, murmura-t-il. Jamais. Toi et moi, on y arrive pas, c'est comme ça.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Draco, qui semblait éberlué. On avait _tout_ pour être heureux, Harry ! Mais tu n'as fait aucun effort ! Aucun ! Depuis que je suis revenu avec toi, tu n'as pas cessé d'avoir envie de t'échapper ! Alors dis-moi, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais sincèrement que je pourrais retrouver ce que je ressentais, expliqua Harry en se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds. Que ce serait facile. Qu'il me suffisait juste de chercher un peu. De chercher _en moi._ Et que ça ne pouvait pas être si loin que ça. Mais plus je cherchais et plus je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas, que je n'y arriverais peut-être jamais, même si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, même si je savais que ça te ferait souffrir...

Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il l'observait froidement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne trembla pas.

Harry releva la tête.

- Parce que je n'ai plus confiance en toi, dit-il doucement.

A côté de lui, Draco s'était raidi, mais Harry continua à parler, malgré la peine qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

- Tu dis que je n'ai fait aucun effort. Mais c'est faux. J'en ai tellement fait que tu as réussi à croire à tous les mensonges que je me suis moi-même fabriqué. Mais la vérité, c'est que je t'aimais, ça oui, mais peut-être trop. Tu as été mon vrai premier amour, Draco, et c'est pour ça que je t'idéalisais. Toi et aussi notre relation. J'avais foien ce que tu allais devenir, et en nous, mais quand tu m'as laissé, par lâcheté et par peur, quand tu as dit « oui » à cette fille pour laquelle tu me quittais... quand tu as tué Colin, que tu as fait cette liste pour Voldemort... tu as aussi brisé ma confiance. Et je ne _peux pas_ de la redonner… je ne peux pas…

Draco semblait désormais assommé. Harry papillonna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui les avaient sans crier gare envahis.

- Alors c'est vraiment fini, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant oui, sans doute. Mais peut-être qu'il arrivera un moment où je pourrais te pardonner. Mais maintenant, il y a Jude. Et j'ai envie d'essayer.

Draco hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Un jour, peut-être que le timing sera bon, pour nous deux, dit Harry.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Lentement.

- Tu crois ?

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir dans sa voix. Rien qui s'en rapprochait. Juste l'acceptation. Harry posa alors une main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

- Promets-moi d'être prudent, dit-il. Et de faire attention.

- Si tu me promets la même chose, répondit Draco en le dévisageant.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il lui semblait que c'était là le premier d'une trop longue série d'adieux qu'il allait devoir faire cette nuit-là. Et c'était loin d'être le plus facile, même si pire l'attendrait bientôt. Il rejoignit Jude, qui discutait avec Ron, Hermione et Neville, et ses jambes tremblaient. Il se saisit à nouveau de sa main, qu'il agrippa, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, les yeux clos. L'odeur étrange était toujours là, déjà presque familière.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Neville.

Sa voix semblait inquiète.

- J'ai envie de vomir, répondit Harry, paupières serrées.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas le seul, marmonna Ron en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

La porte du château grinça. Elle s'entrouvrit avec lenteur et les bruits extérieurs jusque-là étouffés furent comme démultipliés. C'était la litanie guerrière des tambours, encore et encore, les bruits de voix et les grognements, les piétinements, les provocations, le froid. Harry n'aurait su dire si ce froid était celui, ordinaire, de l'hiver, ou le souffle putride des détraqueurs.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Et ces derniers regards lui semblèrent insupportables. A cause de ce qu'on y lisait.

- Je crois que, cette fois, on y est, murmura Ron en entourant courageusement les épaules d'Hermione.

Elle se dégagea sans douceur.

- Pas d'au revoir, pas d'étreinte, le coupa-t-elle, des larmes pleins les yeux et la gorge. On va tous se retrouver après ça. Vivants. Alors, pas d'au revoir. _Pas d'au revoir._

Nul n'aurait osé contredire l'ordre féroce qu'elle venait de leur donner, à cause du désespoir qui faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales. Et pourtant, Harry se disait que si les choses devaient mal tourner pour l'un d'entre eux, ils regretteraient sans doute de ne pas s'être dits au revoir, de ne pas s'être étreint au moins une dernière fois.

Jude se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je te laisse ici.

Harry lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre ? s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

Jude soupira.

- Et comment ? A mains nues ?

- C'est juste que je croyais…

A court de mots appropriés, Harry se tut. Qu'avait-il cru exactement ? Que Jude se jetterait avec lui dans la fosse aux monstres, sans aucun moyen de se défendre ?

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que ça me soulage ? murmura Harry.

Jude fit non de la tête.

- Pas d'au revoir, dit-il, les yeux rivés à ceux de Harry.

Sa main quitta lentement la sienne. Mais ses doigts mirent du temps à lâcher les siens.

Quand le contact fut rompu, il ne le toucha qu'à peine, bras contre bras.

Et il le dépassa. Si vite.

Harry se retourna.

Il le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule compacte qui se mouvait désormais comme un seul homme, le portait lui-même vers la porte, l'éloignait de lui. Les yeux fixés sur sa nuque, Harry avait envie de hurler son nom, de le ramener à lui, de l'étreindre à s'en faire mal aux bras, de ne plus le laisser partir. Ses lèvres brûlaient de ne pas l'avoir embrassé. Elles formèrent silencieusement un adieu que Jude n'entendit pas. Qu'il ne vit pas. Car pas une seule fois il ne s'était retourné.

_C'est mieux comme ça_, pensa Harry. _Je n'aurais pas réussi à croiser son regard. Et il le sait._

Ron pressa doucement son épaule et lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait laissé tomber sans même s'en rendre compte.

- N'oublie pas ça, lui dit-il. Après tout, ils te croient mort.

_Et c'est même la seule chose qui peut encore faire la différence, _se dit Harry en agrippant le tissu fluide qui avait appartenu à son père.

Les doigts enfoncés dans l'étoffe, Harry leva alors les yeux vers le destin qu'il avait jusque là toujours refusé. Et le regretta presque aussitôt.

**0°0°0**

Jude sentait la fièvre le brûler, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, quelque chose qui faisait transpirer sa peau et puait la mort jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Son estomac ne supportait plus rien, pas même les trop nombreuses potions dont on l'abreuvait sans espoir et dont l'odeur le suivait, l'imprégnait comme un mauvais parfum.

Son estomac protesta à nouveau et un flot acide de bile remonta dans sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et ses genoux heurtèrent le carrelage. Il revoyait encore la silhouette mince de Harry, pliée en deux à ce même endroit, l'estomac malade d'un trop plein d'alcool qu'il l'avait involontairement incité à ingurgiter, en le rendant jaloux. Et que lui avait-il promis alors ? D'essayer ? C'était pourtant si loin de lui, de son caractère, de son indépendance...

Avec un sourire amer, Jude s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui se tenait penché au-dessus de lui. C'était un visage de porcelaine qui n'avait cependant rien de fragile, un visage d'une beauté sans âge qui continuait malgré tout à le fasciner. Par sa force, sa violence.

- Bon sang, lève-toi, dit Seth entre ses dents serrées.

Jude sourit.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il avec désinvolture.

En basculant, ses jambes s'étaient raidies. Devenues de bois ou bien de plomb, elles paraissaient s'être détachées de son corps, comme le fantôme de membres amputés qui se seraient étrangement rappelés à sa mémoire. Il ne sentait plus qu'un léger picotement sous la plante de ses pieds.

Sans manifester le moindre effort, Seth le tira par le poignet et le remit debout. Jude heurta son corps de marbre comme il aurait heurté un mur la tête la première, et Seth le stabilisa, ses deux mains le tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas être dehors en train de te battre ? grommela Jude en repoussant ses bras, l'usage de ses jambes miraculeusement retrouvé.

C'était toujours ainsi : un dysfonctionnement passager, une panne brutale et brève d'une partie de son corps et Jude redoutait le moment où ce serait son coeur qui s'arrêterait, même pour quelques secondes seulement. Il se pencha sur le lavabo et laissa l'eau fraîche dégouliner sur son visage et dans sa bouche entrouverte.

- Je t'ai vu t'éclipser, expliqua Seth dans son dos. Ça m'a semblé louche.

- Tu devrais pourtant être content, railla Jude en se retournant, une main en appui sur le rebord. J'ai suffisamment de lucidité pour reconnaître mes propres limites.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec son avant-bras.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, répliqua Seth.

- A mes limites ? dit Jude, sarcastique. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air en forme ?

Seth l'ignora.

- Tu as l'intention d'y aller, ne dis pas le contraire, dit-il froidement.

- J'ai l'intention d'y aller, je ne dis pas le contraire, répéta Jude avec un sourire innocent. Mais pas tout de suite... J'attends le bon moment, c'est tout.

- Oh, fit Seth, ironique. Et, donc, quand le moment sera _bon_, tu arriveras à... _marcher_ ?

- Évidemment ! s'indigna Jude. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Un faible ?

- Je te prends simplement pour quelqu'un de malade.

- Je ne suis pas _si_ malade que ça, répliqua Jude.

Seth éclata d'un rire qui paraissait presque métallique. Sans prévenir, il lui saisit brusquement le bras et mordit à pleines dents dans son poignet. Jude poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées alors que Seth crachait déjà une flaque rouge dans le lavabo.

- Ton sang a un goût infect, grimaça-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer pourquoi.

- Et toi ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas rester là ! Tu le sais déjà !

Seth pinça ses lèvres blafardes.

- Il y aura sûrement quelqu'un, dehors, pour le tuer à ta place.

- Mais ce ne serait pas pareil, contra Jude en secouant vivement la tête. Je veux qu'il _me_ regarde dans les yeux avant de mourir, je veux le voir avoir peur de moi.

Seth plissa les yeux.

- Je ne te savais pas si cruel.

- Et lui ne l'a pas été, peut-être ? rétorqua Jude en portant une main à sa joue, là où la fine cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligé serpentait, semblant sans fin.

- N'as-tu rien écouté de mon histoire et rien retenu ? répondit Seth. Est-ce que j'ai gaspillé inutilement ma salive à essayer de t'expliquer ? La vengeance est un poison, Jude. _Je_ le sais. Alors si tu veux le tuer, tue-le, vas-y ! Mais fais-le pour de bonnes raisons. Pas simplement pour te faire du bien.

- ça ne me semble pourtant pas être une mauvaise raison...

Seth soupira. Il leva ses deux mains, comme pour mettre un terme à leur conversation.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais que mon offre tient toujours. Si tu en as envie.

Jude savait parfaitement de quelle offre il parlait. Il secoua la tête.

- Plutôt crever, s'exclama-t-il, provocant, et Seth leva ses yeux étranges vers le plafond.

- Tu es têtu, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire, tout en faisant un pas vers la porte.

- Presque autant que toi, répondit Jude, en le regardant s'éloigner.

A nouveau seul, il s'observa longuement dans le miroir suspendu. La peau de son visage avait un aspect cireux. Ses joues s'étaient creusées. Mais cela n'entachait pas la détermination de son regard. Il passa sa main sous la tunique qu'on lui avait remise, à lui comme à tous les autres, attrapa la crosse du revolver. Il était lourd dans sa main. Et froid. Il le tendit devant lui, ferma un oeil, visa son propre visage dans le miroir, un sourire froid au coin de ses lèvres.

**0°0°0**

Sous sa cape, Harry avait les yeux arrondis et la bouche grande ouverte. C'était bien loin de l'image qu'il aurait voulu donner de lui, celle d'un courageux combattant que le danger n'ébranlerait en rien, mais il s'était préparé autant que possible à affronter une horde indifférenciée de mangemorts, avait imaginé le désordre des sorts, une certaine forme d'anarchie, pas une bataille rangée.

En première ligne, les détraqueurs, par centaines, glissaient au-dessus du sol, un nuage de vapeur glacée cristallisé autour de leur silhouette squelettique. Harry savait qu'ils n'attendaient plus que leur avancée pour aspirer leur détermination, ne plus laisser dans leur coeur que la terreur consumante, la panique qui rendait fou.

Les contours des géants se dessinaient dans le lointain, plus hauts que les arbres millénaires de la forêt interdite. Immenses et bancals, ils surplombaient la mer grise et cauchemardesque des inferis, faisant vibrer le sol à chacun de leur pas. Bras tendus devant eux, démarche saccadée, les inferis grouillaient à leurs pieds, la gorge déchirée par des cris gutturaux.

Derrière eux seulement marchaient les mangemorts, alignés en rangs serrés. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que Harry puisse estimer leur nombre mais suffisamment près pour savoir qu'il était beaucoup plus important qu'ils ne l'avaient tous imaginé. Harry voyait leur robe noire se découper sur la neige et le masque macabre qui les indifférenciait. Certains brandissaient des torches enflammées au-dessus de leur tête, éclairant la nuit de la lumière rouge d'un sang qui n'avait pas encore coulé.

Comme tous ses compagnons, Ron s'était brusquement raidi à ses côtés. Son souffle s'était fait lourd et anxieux. Il regarda vers Harry, ou du moins dans la direction où il imaginait qu'il devait se trouver, et lui adressa une grimace inquiète, les dents serrées sur sa lèvre inférieure. _Tu as vu ce qui nous attend ?_ semblait-il lui dire. Harry _avait vu_. Et dans quelques secondes ils passeraient la porte, quelques secondes seulement…

Harry sentit alors qu'on le tirait par la manche de sa tunique. Il fut aspiré loin de ses amis, traîné par une poigne de fer au milieu d'une foule paralysée, pleine de combattants trop jeunes. Il essaya de se dégager en tirant sur son bras mais se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec le visage prématurément vieilli et ridé de Remus Lupin. Harry ôta immédiatement la cape qui le couvrait et fut incapable de retenir le large sourire qui fendit son visage en deux. Remus lui avait manqué. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jusque là réalisé. Et il ne pouvait se défaire du souvenir amer de leur dernière conversation, de la déception dans ses yeux...

Remus lui pressa l'épaule.

- Dommage que le moment ne soit pas propice à de meilleures retrouvailles, dit-il avec un bref sourire.

L'affection dans sa voix rassura Harry bien plus que les mots qu'il avait prononcé, et d'un geste spontané, il l'étreignit vivement d'un bras. Remus lui caressa alors le sommet de la tête, paternel.

- Où étiez-vous ? lui demanda Harry en s'écartant.

- ça n'a pas d'importance, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, dit-il d'un ton empressé en le saisissant par les épaules, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je me suis arrêté à Godric's Hollow avant de revenir ici, à Poudlard...

Il fit une pause.

- Ta tombe était ouverte.

- Oh, réussit à articuler Harry. Alors... alors, ils _savent_.

Remus hocha simplement la tête.

- Ils savent, répéta Harry dans un murmure affolé. Mais l'effet de surprise, c'était mon _seul_ plan ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je...

Incapable de trouver ses mots, il secoua vivement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas prêt, balbutia-t-il.

Remus lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Et alors quoi ? s'enquit-il. Tu vas aller te cacher dans un coin et attendre que ça se passe ?

- Non ! protesta Harry, outré. Bien sûr que non !

- Alors ça ne change rien, ajouta Remus avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Voldemort veut te tuer lui-même et tous ses partisans le savent. Alors ils ne tenteront rien de vraiment drastique contre toi. Dis-toi que tu ne seras pas beaucoup plus en danger sans cette cape pour te protéger. Mais te savoir pleinement avec eux, physiquement présent, peut aider, motiver, _tes_ partisans. Que tu le veuilles ou non, que ce soit pour toi légitime ou pas, tu _es_ leur leader, Harry. Pas à cause de la prophétie ou de la cicatrice que tu portes, mais parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi ! Seulement, tels que je les vois, il n'y en a pas un seul qui aies envie de franchir la porte et de risquer sa vie. Parce que tu as peur, ils ont peur aussi. Mais si toi tu y vas le premier, avec eux, alors ils iront !

Harry savait que Remus avait raison, qu'il était grand temps qu'il se déleste enfin de sa trop encombrante modestie, au moins pour cette nuit. Tout autour de lui, les sorciers le dévisageaient maintenant : ses plus proches amis, ses professeurs, Draco, et toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait encore si peu. Mais leurs visages étaient familiers, réconfortants, et leurs yeux braqués sur les siens, comme s'ils s'attendaient à y voir un signe, ne lui étaient pas inconfortables. Pour la première fois.

Harry inspira profondément.

Il abandonna sa cape aux mains de Remus, la remplaça par sa baguette qu'il attrapa dans sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas de discours à faire, rien à dire qu'ils ne savaient tous déjà. Ce n'était de toute façon plus le moment de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Silencieux, il s'avança simplement parmi eux.

Il fut le premier à poser le pied dehors.

L'air était glacial, douloureux comme une brûlure, et ses chaussures crissèrent en se posant sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait l'herbe devant le château. Il y avait comme un silence soudain, un silence étouffé et oppressant. En face, les détraqueurs semblaient s'être dressés en l'apercevant. Harry les voyait déjà renifler ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Il les sentait remuer en lui comme autant de serpents. Il chassa l'image, repoussa le froid qui paralysait ses os. Car il entendait maintenant ses compagnons le rejoindre, s'aligner à ses côtés.

Il était temps.

**0°0°0**

Depuis le sommet de la tour où il s'était installé, surplombant le champ de bataille, Jude avait vu Harry s'avancer. Seul. Sa maigre silhouette faisait comme une tache sombre sur la neige. Une tâche frêle, fragile. Non pas que Harry l'eut été - fragile. Mais le contraste était saisissant, violent. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas censé être invisible, protégé ?

_Le petit con !_ pensa Jude en se penchant par dessus le rebord.

Il vit les autres s'avancer à leur tour et rejoindre Harry, formant des rangs nets et disciplinés. De là haut, ils formaient un bloc rouge et mouvant. Jude passa une main distraite sur son ventre, sur le grand phénix argenté qui ornait sa propre tunique, se demandant pourquoi on lui avait donné ça, à lui aussi, et surtout pourquoi il la portait. Il n'était pas des leurs.

Après un moment d'immobilité totale et de silence, il y eut un cri rauque qui venait de très loin et claqua dans la nuit tel un ordre. Aussitôt, les détraqueurs se mirent en mouvement, lentement d'abord, puis ils prirent de la vitesse, donnant l'impression de vouloir fondre sur eux comme des oiseaux de proie. Harry hurla quelque chose et des centaines de formes blanchâtres et brillantes surgirent, formant un rempart d'argent contre lequel buttèrent les silhouettes noires.

Un nouvel ordre retentit et, à la lisière de la forêt, un mouvement attira le regard de Jude. De surprise, il ouvrit des yeux immenses. Son pouls s'accéléra. Les géants tenaient dans leurs grosses mains d'énormes roches abruptes. D'un balancement de leur bras massif, elles s'envolèrent avec un sifflement. Nul besoin de catapultes. La première s'écrasa au sol, la deuxième s'encastra dans la tour voisine. Des morceaux de pierres se détachèrent et le château trembla.

Jude grimaça. Au dessus-de sa tête, les ardoises du toit dégringolaient comme des dominos. L'une d'entre elle lui entailla l'arcade sourcilière et il sentit le sang couler sur ses paupières. Il lâcha alors la balustrade avec un juron et fit demi-tour, regagna les escaliers en courant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour repérer son père.

En bas, les premiers hurlements de douleur avaient déjà retenti.

**0°0°0 **

Draco avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un cauchemar. Non loin de lui, des sorciers avaient été écrasés par les roches gigantesques. La plupart d'entre eux étaient morts sur le coup, mais d'autres, prisonniers de la pierre, membres brisés, poussaient des cris d'agonie qui glaçaient le sang. Beaucoup de sorciers n'avaient pas réussi à maintenir leur patronus, distraits par la pluie mortelle qui s'était abattue sur eux et le château. Ils étaient à présent à genoux, la tête dans les mains, le regard hébété. Par miracle, celui de Draco continuait à tournoyer sereinement autour de lui. Mais pour combien de temps ? Son attention commençait à fléchir et les inferis déboulaient de toutes parts.

Il savait _qui_ ils étaient...

C'était lui qui avait inscrit leur nom sur une liste. Il les avait cherchés, traqués, livrés, conduits à la mort. Pire que la mort. Marionnettes sinistres, ils s'agrippaient jusqu'à l'étouffement, arrachaient, mordaient et leurs mains grises se serraient autour du cou de leur victimes.

Draco était maintenant entouré, cerné. Son patronus, trop faible, s'était finalement évaporé. Le visage brillant de sueur, sa baguette pointée devant lui, il lançait frénétiquement l'unique sortilège qui pouvait repousser ses assaillants. Ils prenaient alors feu, tels des torches humaines, et leur visage fondait comme de la cire.

Draco sentit une main glaciale remonter dans son dos. Une autre se recroquevilla sur sa nuque. Une troisième entoura sa cheville. Avec un haut le coeur, il se débattit, réussit à faire volte-face et donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'inferi, qui s'écrasa au sol.

- Potter ! gronda une voix derrière lui.

Draco redressa brusquement la tête. Les mangemorts venaient de faire leur apparition. L'un d'entre eux avait aperçu Harry qui se battait un peu plus loin et le pointait de son doigt ganté. Draco vit alors ce que les mangemorts avaient prévu pour lui et gémit.

_Merlin, non ! _pensa Draco.

Il vit dans le procédé toute la cruauté de Voldemort et espéra de toutes ses forces que Harry ne se ferait pas avoir. Repoussant les inferis sur son passage, par la magie ou par la force, il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

**0°0°0**

Harry les vit d'abord sans les voir. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment différents des autres cadavres qui l'entouraient. Presque pas. Et pourtant, ils avaient quelque chose de bizarrement familier. Non pas dans leur démarche titubante mais dans leur visage ravagé. Étaient-ce les lunettes rondes que portait celui qui avait du, un jour, être un homme ? Étaient-ce les longs cheveux roux de celle qui avait été...

Harry s'immobilisa et crut qu'il allait vomir.

Ce n'était pas possible.

_Non. Non. Non. Non._

Ses parents étaient morts depuis plus de quinze ans. Il ne restait d'eux que des os et de la poussière. Rien d'autre. Mais après tout, que savait-il vraiment de la manière dont étaient créés ces monstres ? Et s'il avait suffit de presque rien, d'un tout petit fragment de leur corps pour faire de son père et sa mère des pantins répugnants ? Voldemort avait ouvert sa tombe. Rien ne l'avait empêché d'ouvrir celle de ses parents...

Statufié, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux. Ils s'avançaient vers lui et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il crut entendre quelqu'un lui crier de s'écarter, mais le son semblait venir d'une autre dimension. Dans celle où il se trouvait, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ses parents.

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas ses parents. Harry le savait. Ce n'était là qu'une enveloppe vide. Mais c'était la chose la plus réelle qu'il ait pu voir d'eux. Pas un fantôme, ni un reflet, ni la réminiscence d'un sort. Quelque chose à toucher. Aussi, lorsque sa mère tendit sa main vers lui, Harry ne se recula pas. Il laissa sa peau visqueuse reposer sur sa joue humide et regarda dans ses yeux. Il n'y vit pas d'amour. Il n'y vit rien d'humain. Pas plus que dans le visage de son père...

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tremblait. Qu'il pleurait aussi. Tellement silencieusement que personne ne pouvait le voir. Seule la créature qui lui caressait maintenant la joue devait sentir les larmes sous sa peau boursouflée.

**0°0°0**

Engagé dans un duel, Draco ne parvenait pas à avancer. Une lumière vive le toucha à la jambe et il faillit basculer vers l'avant. Son pantalon s'imprégna de sang. Boitant légèrement, il visa. Son sort toucha le mangemort au front et il s'écroula dans la neige devenue rouge.

De là où il était, il pouvait à présent voir Harry. Et c'était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans sa courte vie. Le cadavre de sa mère l'enlaçait à présent et Harry ne bougeait pas. Ses bras étaient écartés de chaque côté de son corps, sa bouche était tordue. Il semblait suffoquer. Et ses yeux écarquillés laissaient échapper des torrents de larmes.

Draco eut envie de hurler.

La créature emmenait Harry, imperceptiblement, et Draco vit enfin Voldemort un peu plus loin, enveloppé dans sa longue robe noire, qui observait la scène avec un sourire froid. La réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer le frappa avec violence. Voldemort allait mettre la main sur Harry. Alors que celui-ci n'était en aucun cas en mesure de se battre.

Il se mit alors à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru, sans même faire attention aux sorts qui le frôlaient ou aux corps contre lesquels il buttait. Il croisa Hermione, au prise avec plusieurs mangemorts. L'un de ses bras formait un angle bizarre.

- Le serpent est mort, lui hurla-t-elle sans cesser de se battre. Harry l'a tué.

Draco hocha la tête, repoussa un inferi d'un coup de pied, et continua à courir.

Il ne restait plus que Voldemort.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'Harry se réveille.

**0°0°0**

Emmitouflé dans l'étreinte glaciale de sa mère, Harry entendit la voix de Draco. Elle était tout près de lui.

- Ils ne sont pas réels, Harry ! criait-il d'une voix rauque. Ce ne sont pas tes parents ! Il veut juste que tu le crois ! Harry, écoute-moi !

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il eut soudain la certitude que cette voix ne lui mentait pas. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait vraiment été ses parents, de leur visage aimant, de leurs yeux qui brillaient. Horrifié, il voulut se débattre et le visage de sa mère se modifia. Sa prise se fit violente. Et Harry crut qu'il allait étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'eux, ils le serraient trop fort, ils l'emmenaient. Et Harry voyait maintenant Voldemort un peu plus loin, son visage qui jubilait.

Il s'était jeté dans le piège tendu sans même y réfléchir deux fois.

Il ressentit alors une douleur fulgurante. Les créatures le lâchèrent. Parce qu'elles s'étaient soudainement enflammées et là où la main de sa mère avait été posée, Harry savait que sa peau était brûlée. A vif. Mais il était libre.

Draco s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son visage était maculé de sueur, de terre, sa jambe trempée de sang.

- Ce n'est pas eux, Harry, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant vivement.

Harry tourna alors la tête. Ce qui restait de ses parents se consumait à présent lentement sur le sol. Sauf que ce n'était plus eux. Que ce n'avait _jamais_ été eux. Ce n'étaient que des cadavres ordinaires que l'on avait ensorcelé pour qu'ils leur ressemblent et que, lui, se laisse faire.

Harry sentit sa fureur déborder.

Voldemort souriait toujours. Il écarta lentement les bras pour l'accueillir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry s'y jette, heureux de leurs retrouvailles. Celui-ci se redressa, déterminé. Il était temps qu'il en finisse.

**0°0°0**

Draco avait imaginé que le moment venu, tout se figerait, comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps d'un claquement de doigts et que de combattants, ils deviendraient tous spectateurs. Mais rien n'avait cessé. Harry et Voldemort se faisaient maintenant face et tous continuaient à se battre autour d'eux comme si rien d'inhabituel ne se passait.

Mais Draco, lui, était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses yeux dérivaient sans cesse vers Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il l'aimait encore, il l'aimait beaucoup trop. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le géant qui arrivait en face de lui, balayant tout sur son passage. Quand il aperçut son énorme jambe à seulement un mètre de son visage, il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit la collision, la douleur, les os de son corps et de son visage qui se brisaient. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, sentit l'air siffler dans ses oreilles, atterrit sur le sol avec une telle force que ses bras semblèrent se disloquer.

Il ne perdit pas connaissance. Mais la douleur était si forte qu'il aurait préféré ne pas la subir. Du sang montait à gros bouillon dans sa gorge et le suffoquait. Ses jambes et ses côtes étaient en miettes. Son nez et sa mâchoire étaient cassés. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée accourut alors vers lui en hurlant. Elle porta la main à son visage et retira vivement son masque.

Draco reconnut aussitôt sa mère.

Et ne la reconnut pas.

Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi affolée ? Il allait mourir, d'accord, mais il était un traître. Un traître ne méritait-il pas la mort ? Et juste ça ? Ni pardon, ni pitié...

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et Draco réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

- Mon bébé, répétait-elle dans un sanglot. Mon bébé.

Draco, lui, ne pensait pas à sa mère, aux larmes qui gouttaient sur son visage tuméfié, mais à son fils. Tellement loin de lui. Il l'imaginait caché quelque part dans les cachots de Poudlard, perdu au milieu de ses couvertures, bercé par des bras étrangers. L'idée de ne pas le voir grandir, de l'abandonner à ce monde, lui était intolérable. Elle lui donnait la nausée.

Sa mère lui embrassa le front, posa sa joue contre ses cheveux poisseux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémissait-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Draco...

Elle fut éloignée de lui, arraché à son corps ensanglanté, par une main blanche et familière, celle de son père, dont le visage sévère et froid était assombri par l'inquiétude.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur, disait-il à Rogue, debout à côté de lui.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Rogue l'observait de ses yeux noirs insondables. Il était livide. Et Draco sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que lui, que la situation avait un goût amer de déjà vu. Ils avaient en commun ce souvenir là, celui d'une ruelle sombre où tout avait vraiment commencé. Est-ce que tout allait finir de la même façon ?

Rogue se baissa, tendit les bras vers lui, comme pour le prendre.

- Je m'en occupe, Severus, l'arrêta une voix grave dans son dos. Il est à moi.

Les paupières de Draco collaient. A cause du sang qui coulait à flots dans ses yeux ouverts. Mais il avait néanmoins reconnu _sa_ voix. Il aurait reconnu n'importe où et n'importe comment cet homme qui avait été le premier à le forcer à tuer. Il se souvenait de la pression rassurante dans sa tête et comme il l'avait laissé agir sa place, comme il s'était délesté de sa conscience, avait même cru qu'il lui faisait une faveur. Il savait désormais que tout était faux, calculé. Stenson l'avait rendu plus coupable encore. De ne pas avoir lutté, de ne pas s'être défendu. Et pire, encore, il l'avait privé de Harry.

- Non, gémit sa mère. S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais bien que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

- Un enfant, dis-tu ? s'exclama Stenson d'une voix amusée.

- C'est _mon_ enfant.

- C'est un traître, Narcissa. Le pire qui soit. Car il n'a pas seulement déserté son camp, il a aussi trahi sa propre famille. Et la mienne. Et ça tu sais que je ne peux pas le pardonner.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne le voulait pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son mari. Les larmes inondaient ses joues terreuses.

- Lucius, dis-lui, toi ! Dis-lui qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas le tuer ! Pas mon fils !

- Le tuer ! répliqua Stenson avec un sourire. Tout de suite les grands mots ! Regarde comme il souffre, ton fils, Narcissa ! Ne serait-ce pas au contraire faire preuve de clémence que d'abréger ses souffrances ?

- Et que vas-tu dire, plus tard, à ton petit-fils ? rétorqua Rogue en s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui. Que tu as tué son père ? Tu crois qu'il te le pardonnera ?

Stenson jeta un regard sournois vers Draco, dont le souffle s'était accéléré à la mention de Dorian. Que n'aurait-il pas donné à cet instant pour être loin de tout ça, le petit corps chaud de son fils blotti au creux de ses bras. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Douce. Apaisante. Entendre son rire. Il remplaçait dans ses oreilles le fracas et les hurlements...

Mais Stenson la voyait, la peur soudaine dans ses yeux.

- Mon petit-fils n'entendra jamais parlé de lui, dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Tu m'entends, Draco ? Dorian grandira sans rien savoir de toi. Et s'il devait un jour poser des questions à ton sujet, je te promets de déployer des trésors d'imagination pour qu'il en arrive à te mépriser, te haïr, et qu'il me remercie même de l'avoir débarrassé de toi...

Draco sentit sa baguette s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa gorge, frôler sa mâchoire disloquée. Il hoqueta de douleur, se demanda pourquoi Rogue ne tuait pas Stenson. Maintenant. Il regarda autour de lui, à travers ses larmes de sang, vit le cercle des fidèles regroupé autour d'eux, maintenir Rogue et ses parents en joue, comprit. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et pourtant, il y avait des pas dans son dos. Des pas tranquilles. Stenson se releva, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne manquait plus que ça, ricana-t-il en écartant les bras. _Mon fils._

Ses partisans éclatèrent de rire. Mais Jude ne sembla pas pour autant se démonter. Il se planta devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Pas une seconde il ne sembla avoir peur. Pas un instant il n'avait eu l'air de trouver sa présence ici déplacée. Et pourtant, Jude ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et Stenson semblait le savoir aussi bien que lui.

- Plus inoffensif qu'une mouche, s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût. Et presque aussi inutile.

Jude sourit. Et, bien malgré lui, Draco admira son courage. Même si ce qu'il faisait était très stupide.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous ? minauda Stenson, fier des réactions pleines d'enthousiasme qu'il arrachait à son public.

- Un vieux compte à régler, répondit Jude.

- Avec moi, je suppose ?

- C'est ça.

Stenson rit. Et pour la première fois, Draco réalisa que cet homme était fou. Intelligent, certes, mais fou. Il n'avait ni conscience, ni morale. Juste l'ambition du pouvoir, la volonté de dominer, le goût du sang. Il masquait cela sous un charisme de façade, une placidité fabriquée de toute pièce. Mais quand on grattait la surface, ne restait plus qu'une réplique grotesque de Voldemort, un éconduit cherchant à prendre la place du roi. Draco trouva cela pathétique.

Mais Jude n'avait aucune chance. Et Draco pensa à Harry, imagina sa douleur. Et cela ne fit qu'amplifier la sienne.

Stenson semblait maintenant réfléchir. Il tournait autour de Jude, lentement, mais celui-ci le regardait à peine. Draco se demanda ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il faisait là...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ? susurra Stenson.

- Rien, répondit Jude, doucement.

De nouveaux rires se répandirent dans la nuit.

- Alors tu ne veux pas d'une deuxième cicatrice ?

Jude se frotta pensivement le menton.

- Une passe encore, dit-il avec une étrange désinvolture. Mais deux... avouons que ça n'aurait plus rien d'esthétique.

Stenson haussa les sourcils.

- On ne peut pas t'enlever que tu as du cran, dit-il avec un bref sourire. Peut-être bien que tu _es_ mon fils, après tout.

Jude s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés.

- En as-tu un jour douté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait presque triste.

- Je n'en ai pas douté, contra Stenson en le laissant inconsciemment approcher. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai très souvent regretté ce que j'avais fait à te mère. Ne te méprends pas, elle n'avait pas mérité un meilleur traitement. Mais regarde ce que ça m'a laissé sur les bras : un souvenir médiocre... et un bâtard.

De là où il se trouvait, immobile dans sa flaque de sang, osant à peine respirer, Draco vit la main de Jude glisser lentement dans son dos et se saisir de quelque chose dans sa ceinture. Quelque chose de noir, d'inconnu. Brusquement, il le tendit devant lui, pointa l'objet sur le visage de Stenson, qui le regarda avec un peu de surprise, un peu d'inquiétude aussi. Car personne n'avait fait un geste, personne n'avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et Draco réalisa qu'ils avaient toujours sous-estimé les moldus. Toujours.

Il y eut une détonation assourdissante qui le fit sursauter et le bruit mou d'un corps s'écrasant sur le sol.

Jude était toujours debout, le visage à présent constellé de minuscules tâches rouges qu'il essuya du revers de son bras. Draco devinait d'où elles lui venaient. Parce qu'il y avait un trou au milieu du front de Stenson. Et ses yeux sombres figés par la mort gardaient cette étrange expression de surprise.

Horrifiés, privés de repères et d'instructions, ses partisans se dispersèrent aussitôt, à la recherche de Voldemort sans doute...

Jude s'agenouilla près de lui. Et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

- Accroche-toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Il posa une de ses mains sur son front. Elle tremblait un peu. Mais l'apaisait. Et pour la toute première fois, Draco comprit pourquoi Harry aimait cet homme. Pourquoi il l'avait choisi, l'avait préféré à lui. Et parce qu'il comprenait, Draco savait qu'il pourrait maintenant l'accepter.

Un hurlement retentit soudainement. On y entendait la douleur. La sentait. Elle faisait écho à celle de Draco, cette douleur, partout, qui l'engourdissait.

_Harry._

Draco attrapa vivement le poignet de Jude, avec les seules forces qu'il lui restait.

- Vas, déglutit-il.

Jude se redressa aussitôt. Après un dernier regard, il se détourna, enjamba le corps abandonné, oublié, de Stenson, laissant Draco aux soins de ses parents.

**0°0°0**

Jude courait à présent. Autant qu'il le pouvait. Vers Harry. Tout autour, les inferis étaient tombés au sol, inanimés, libérant leurs victimes de leurs étreintes mortelles. Il comprit alors qui avait été leur maître, qui les avait créé. Stenson désormais mort, les inferis l'étaient eux-aussi redevenus. Enfin.

_Mort._

C'était _lui_ qui l'avait tué. Exactement comme il se l'était promis. Et cela n'avait même pas été difficile. Au contraire.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours un peu. Son bras lui même semblait ankylosé, à cause du coup et du recul.

Il l'avait fait...

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Seth. Qu'il ne devait pas tuer son père par vengeance, trouver une bonne raison à son acte. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? A lui-même ? Non... il l'avait fait pour Draco, étendu dans sa flaque de sang, qui ne méritait certainement pas de mourir ainsi. Pour Harry, qui se battait de l'autre côté. Et pour sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de pardonner...

_Et pour moi aussi_. _Tout de même._

Quand Jude arriva finalement, Harry était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol. Tout avait finalement cessé. Tous regardaient. Attendaient. Retenant leur souffle. Harry essaya de se relever, les mains en appui sur la terre humide, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'un peu étrange dans la façon dont il se tenait, la tête penchée sur le côté, ballottée.

- C'est presque trop facile, dit Voldemort en lui écrasant violemment le poignet.

Harry cria.

- Et tellement décevant. Relève-toi, Harry. Dépêche-toi.

Jude se plaça à côté d'Hermione, qui pleurait silencieusement, bras serrés sur le devant de sa poitrine.

- Comment il s'en sort ? lui demanda Jude.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

- Où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas, hoqueta-t-elle. Je l'ai perdu. Il était là, juste à côté de moi, et puis... je ne sais pas.

- Neville ?

- Aucune idée.

Jude hocha la tête. Dans le vague. Car il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Harry, pas une seule fois. Il venait de se relever, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Son visage était blafard. Et Jude comprit pourquoi. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang sur son cou, son bras et son vêtement. Le tissu semblait gorgé, mais du côté droit seulement. Il plissa un peu les yeux, essaya de voir, de comprendre, de se rassurer. Il se disait que ce n'était pas le sien. Celui d'un ami, peut-être, un ami blessé sur lequel il se serait penché, qu'il aurait étreint. Ron ? Et si c'était le cas, il n'en avait décidément rien à foutre. Vraiment. Mais pas Harry...

Harry lança un nouveau sort. Mais la faible lumière ne parvint jamais jusqu'à Voldemort qui le contra d'un geste presque nonchalant. Celui qu'il répliqua, en revanche, rapide et précis, renvoya Harry par terre, le corps secoué de convulsions. Il hurla. Et ce son déchira les tympans de Jude.

- Allez, Harry, murmura-t-il, comme s'il espérait qu'il pourrait l'entendre, et que ça l'aiderait. Allez...

Mais Harry se tut.

Immobile sur le sol, recroquevillé en position foetale, il ne bougeait plus.

- Relève-toi, souffla Jude, le coeur dans la gorge. S'il te plaît, Harry. Relève-toi.

Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. L'arme dans sa main était redevenue inoffensive, à cause de cette bulle magique et lumineuse dans laquelle Voldemort les avait tous les deux isolés, pour que nul n'interfère, que nul ne le prive de la délicieuse satisfaction d'en finir, du plaisir de lui ôter, enfin, la vie.

- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il.

**0°0°0**

- Es-tu fatigué, Harry ? demanda Voldemort.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il évita même de respirer. Il n'avait plus de force. Il sentait la terre froide contre sa joue, le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie de sa gorge, si vite que tout son corps s'asséchait. Oui, il était fatigué, somnolent, faible. Derrière Voldemort, Harry voyait Jude, debout à côté d'Hermione. Il ne s'étonna pas de le voir là, dans la foule qui les encerclait. Il avait toujours su qu'il viendrait. Il était pâle. Mais toujours tellement beau que Harry eut envie de sourire. Ses lèvres bougeaient, et il se demanda ce que Jude lui disait, ce que le brouhaha, les cris et les appels l'empêchaient d'entendre.

Jude savait maintenant qu'il le regardait. Harry le voyait à la façon dont il avait recomposé son visage. Il attrapa la baguette d'Hermione, comme pour lui dire : _où est la tienne ? _Mais c'était inutile.Harry l'avait lâchée en tombant. Elle avait certainement roulé loin de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Avec un calme imperturbable, Jude désigna sa propre jambe et Harry baissa les yeux sur la sienne. Son coeur fit un bond. Car la baguette était là, coincée sous son mollet, en partie masquée par les plis de son pantalon. Son corps était si douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie. Comment Jude l'avait-il vue ? Il essaya alors de tendre le bras et l'effort lui donna envie de hurler. Mais il se mordit les lèvres. Resta silencieux.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais me berner ? continua Voldemort. Feindre la mort ? Et finalement _me_ tuer ? Mais regarde-toi, Harry : mourant, désarmé, à ma merci.

- Vous n'aurez pas de merci, murmura Harry.

Voldemort siffla quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un rire.

- Tu as raison. C'est bientôt la fin.

- Pour qui ?

Quelques centimètres seulement...

- Allons, Harry, répliqua Voldemort, ne me dis pas que tu penses encore pouvoir l'emporter...

- Si, parce que vous êtes stupide, dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Vous ne le sentez pas ? Le manque, je veux dire ? La sensation que quelque chose d'important vous a été arraché ?

Voldemort était maintenant penché au-dessus de lui et Harry soutint le regard rouge, tellement occupé à la dévisager, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire, qu'il ne voyait pas ses doigts s'étirer, lentement, et se refermer, enfin, sur l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Et que m'aurait-on arraché ? demanda Voldemort.

Au ton de sa voix, Harry sut qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse pertinente de sa part.

- A votre avis ?

A ce moment-là, quelque chose changea dans le regard de Voldemort. L'anticipation et le triomphe qui les avaient jusque là remplis jusqu'à en déborder s'estompèrent. Et le doute s'insinua. Un doute qui détourna son attention, affaiblit sa vigilance.

Harry en profita pour brandir sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra, _cria-t-il.

La lumière verte qui en jaillit le toucha en pleine poitrine, l'enveloppa, projeta son corps vers l'arrière. Étendu dans la neige fondue, Harry n'eut pas le courage de se lever, d'aller voir si tout était bel et bien terminé, enfin. Il était dans le noir et tout semblait si loin. Les hurlements de joie, la fuite des mangemorts, l'éclatement de la bulle de lumière, les pas qui se précipitaient vers lui, les mains qui le tâtaient, les voix qui l'appelaient, ses amis, Jude.

Il avait tué Voldemort.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne survivrait pas.

**0°0°0**

Dans le hall d'accueil bondé et fourmillant de l'hôpital St-Mangouste, Jude était assis à l'écart, le dos courbé vers l'avant, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Les autres s'étaient éloignés en chuchotant, pensant certainement qu'il s'était isolé pour pleurer. En vérité, il essayait de ne pas vomir, d'empêcher sa tête de tourner. Les efforts, l'adrénaline, la peur, avaient épuisé ses dernières résistances. Son corps le punissait.

Harry était encore entre les mains des spécialistes les plus réputés de l'hôpital. Jude le savait derrière la porte fermée. Mourant. De temps à autre, quelqu'un entrait ou sortait, courant presque, des fioles pleins les mains. Jude se raidissait à chaque battement de la porte. Et si cette fois... ?

Il entendit qu'on s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il releva la tête.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, lui dit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait certainement rassurant.

- Moi aussi, répondit sèchement Jude.

Elle regarda ses mains.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement.

- De quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi.

- Je m'en fiche, Hermione, répondit Jude, agacé. Complètement.

- Peut-être que tu t'en fiches, mais j'ai besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle regarda la porte.

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais juste... bien faire. Draco m'avait raconté ses rêves. La manière dont Dumbledore lui apparaissait. Le fait qu'il semblait croire que Draco avait encore un rôle très important à jouer, dans la survie de Harry. J'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Parce qu'il a toujours tout su mieux que n'importe qui, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Et toi... en les séparant, tu mettais la vie de Harry en danger...

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Sauf que Dumbledore se trompait, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Pas sur le principe, mais sur la personne. La personne amoureuse censée lui sauver la vie et l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, ce n'était pas Draco...

Elle leva les yeux.

- C'était toi.

Ses yeux bruns avaient une chaleur que Jude ne leur avait jamais vu. Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait pas sauvé Harry. S'il avait vu où était tombé sa baguette, c'était juste par chance, ou parce qu'il avait le meilleur angle de vue. Le hasard. Et seulement ça. Il ne croyait pas au destin, encore moins aux miracles ou en Dieu... Et Draco avait au moins autant sauvé Harry que lui cette nuit-là.

- Comment va Ron ? demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Physiquement, rien de dramatique. Moralement, il ira mieux. Dans quelques temps. Pour l'instant...

Elle haussa un peu les épaules.

- Son frère est mort.

Jude redressa vivement la tête, alarmé.

- Lequel ?

- Percy, répondit-elle. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Parce qu'il était brouillé avec le reste de sa famille. Et je crois que Ron, comme ses parents, se sentent coupables de n'avoir jamais eu envie de lui pardonner son comportement. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir...

- Qui d'autre ?

Elle détourna les yeux. Trop vite.

- Draco ?

- Pour Draco, je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'ils le soignent toujours.

- Neville ?

- Neville va bien.

- Alors qui ? insista Jude, presque avec colère.

- Seth.

Jude ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, une pierre dans l'estomac.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle secoua la tête, le visage grave.

- Seth est venu au secours de Neville. Parce qu'il était attaqué par plusieurs loups-garous. Et tu sais que c'était la pleine lune et que ça les rendait incontrôlables. Seulement, ils étaient trop nombreux, même pour un vampire. Et ils lui ont sauté dessus et...

- Je sais, la coupa Jude en refoulant l'image qui se formait. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix malicieuse : _j__e suppose que si on me découpait en morceaux et que l'on éparpillait mes restes quelque part, j'aurais un peu de mal à survivre..._

- Neville m'a dit qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment défendu...

- Je crois qu'il voulait mourir, dit Jude d'une voix lointaine. Depuis longtemps.

La tristesse qui le submergeait le rendait groggy. Seth avait été si proche de lui. Pas parce qu'il avait été son amant - une seule fois - mais parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Son ironie mordante. Son caractère bien trempé. Aurait-il si facilement accepté de mourir si Jude avait accepté sa proposition ? Celle de devenir comme lui ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que non, et que, peut-être, Seth s'était délesté de sa vie parce qu'il avait eu peur que le moment venu, Jude ne succombe à la tentation de l'immortalité et ne l'oblige à propager quelque chose, en lui, qu'il avait toujours haï.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione en posant une main sur son bras.

Puis, doucement, elle dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas fait soigner ton oeil.

- Non. J'attendais de savoir, pour Harry.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, dit-elle, pour la deuxième fois.

Jude, lui, n'en était plus aussi certain. Il avait bien cru Seth indestructible...

- Bientôt tout sera fini, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais Jude sentait le poison dans ses veines, lent, sournois, et la mort, joueuse, qui l'attendait encore.

Non... rien était fini...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Ouf. Voilà.

J'avoue, le résultat ne ressemble pas tout à fait à ce que j'avais imaginé. Disons que je le voulais un peu plus épique. Mais ça c'est révélé très difficile. Surtout la description des batailles, qui est loin d'être mon fort. Après relecture, je me dis qu'à force de ne rien vouloir édulcoré, j'ai peut-être fait un peu dans le glauque, même si j'imagine qu'une guerre, _c'est_ glauque. J'espère que tout ça ne vous a pas trop déçu.

Le prochain chapitre sera par contre vraiment le dernier.

D'ici là, je vous embrasse. Et je vous remercie infiniment se votre soutien, de tous vos encouragements et de continuer à me lire. Ce qui est, pour moi, le plus important !

Une petite review ?

A très bientôt,

Sillia


	19. Chapitre 19 : Les vieux démons

**NOTE**** : **le point de vue est ici celui de Harry. Parce que je crois que tout ça ne pouvait être vu qu'à travers ses yeux à lui. Et je n'arrivais pas à le faire autrement qu'à la première personne.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19**

**Les vieux démons**

Mes paupières pèsent.

Si j'essaie de les soulever, mes cils collent et tiraillent, comme s'ils avaient été attachés, m'obligeant à rester aveugle. Ça ne fait pas mal, non, mais je n'aime pas ce noir si profond, si absolu. Pas du tout. L'obscurité me fait peur. Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit, si je suis mort ou vivant.

Je me dis qu'en toute logique, je devrais souffrir. Tellement que j'aurais envie de hurler ou de donner des coups de pieds dans quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais je ne sens rien. Ni mes doigts, ni mes orteils. Et rien non plus entre les deux. Alors j'en arrive à la conclusion que je dois être mort. Et sourd. Parce que tout est tellement silencieux ! C'est comme si on m'avait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau. J'entends le sang qui bourdonne dans mes tempes. Mais pas mon souffle. Et rien autour...

Alors, oui, je suis sûrement mort...

Et pourtant...

Ma bouche est sèche, tellement pâteuse que j'ai l'impression d'avoir mâché trop de coton, d'avoir mordu dedans pendant des heures et d'avoir laissé ses filaments se désintégrer sur ma langue. Je suppose que si j'étais mort, je n'aurais pas aussi soif...

Est-ce une porte qui vient de s'ouvrir ?

Il m'a semblé percevoir un grincement, tout proche de moi. Et une vibration dans le sol, un courant d'air, là, sur ma peau, mon visage. Des pas sourds se rapprochent et une main chaude se pose sur mon bras. Je la _sens_. C'est même la première chose, étrangère à mon propre corps, que je sens vraiment. Elle est sèche. La peau est craquée, usée. Elle griffe un peu. Mais ça non plus, ça ne fait pas mal. Pas vraiment.

- Vous m'entendez, monsieur Potter ?

Cette voix de femme, je ne la reconnais pas.

- Essayez de serrer ma main.

J'essaie de lui obéir. Mais le plus fort que je peux, ce n'est finalement pas grand-chose, presque rien. La poigne d'un enfant, et encore. Il arrivait à Dorian ne me serrer si fort le doigt que je ne pouvais plus me libérer de son étreinte. C'était un jeu, pour lui, un jeu qui amenait des rires dans sa gorge et ses yeux.

- C'est bien.

Elle s'approche encore et son haleine balaye mon visage. Elle sent l'hôpital. Exactement comme Jude, juste avant qu'on aille se battre. Sauf que cette femme y passe ses journées, peut-être même ses nuits. Elle y déambule, se penche sur les malades, les touche, recueille parfois leur tout dernier soupir. Mais _lui _n'avait aucune raison de porter cette odeur sur sa peau. Mon pouls s'accélère un peu, à cause de l'inquiétude, et parce que j'ai envie de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher, d'être sûr que ce parfum de mort, sur lui, a maintenant disparu.

J'entends au froissement de ses vêtements qu'elle s'agite autour de moi.

- Calmez-vous. Tout va bien.

Est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Je ne sais rien. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est de ce qui m'est arrivé à moi. Les cadavres de mes parents. Draco. Voldemort. La plaie qui m'a tranchée le cou. Le regard de Jude. Ma baguette. La lumière verte. L'obscurité.

Mais Hermione ? Ron ? Remus ? Draco ?

J'essaie à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières collent toujours.

- Une petite minute, monsieur Potter, pas d'impatience.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'un peu humide glisse sur mon visage et s'attarde longuement sur mes yeux fermés. Et ça me soulage. Bientôt, la lumière s'infiltre sous mes cils, m'éblouit. Elle me fait mal, me brûle la rétine, parce qu'elle est artificielle, froide, à cause des néons au-dessus de mon lit, si blancs. Je plisse le nez. Je crois que je gémis.

- Je baisse la lumière, dit-elle.

Je fais alors une deuxième tentative. Les contours de la chambre se dessinent doucement et je vois son visage penché au-dessus de moi, sa peau couleur d'ébène, son sourire bienveillant, ses dents qui brillent.

- Vous voilà enfin de retour parmi nous.

Qui _nous_ ? ai-je envie de lui demander. Pourquoi _enfin_ ? Mais je me tais. Parce que je ne peux pas parler. Je déglutis péniblement et le tube, coincé dans ma gorge, fait un bruit bizarre. Comme une aspiration. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de sa présence. Je l'avais à peine senti.

- Vous êtes restés inconscient presque trois jours, me dit-elle en le réajustant de ses mains gantées de plastique. Vous nous avez fait de belles frayeurs. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Encore quelques jours et vous serez comme neuf.

_Tout va bien._

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me le dit.

Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça ?

**0°0°0 **

Ron et Hermione s'assoient à côté de mon lit. Ils se tiennent par la main, ils me regardent, et je les regarde aussi. Je me dis qu'ils sont vivants. Et eux, que se disent-ils ? Leurs yeux s'attardent sur le tube, le gros pansement sur ma gorge, les hématomes qui boursouflent mon visage. Est-ce pour cela qu'ils ont l'air si mal à l'aise ? Parce qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas ? J'essaie de leur sourire mais le tube, toujours, m'en empêche. Alors, sur le drap, j'ouvre grand ma main. Mes doigts se déplient. Et Hermione, aussitôt, se penche en avant pour poser la sienne contre ma paume, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me casser. Mes yeux se ferment un peu alors que les siens s'embuent.

- On a eu tellement peur, souffle-t-elle.

Mes doigts se referment pour toucher les siens et elle sourit d'un sourire qui tremble.

- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? me demande-t-elle en désignant le tube.

Je lui fais signe que non. Je lève même le pouce pour la rassurer. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Le tube n'est pas douloureux. C'est simplement qu'il me dérange, qu'il m'empêche de parler, alors que j'ai tellement de questions...

_Où est Jude ? _

C'est la plus importante de toutes. J'étais persuadé qu'il serait la première personne à pousser la porte de ma chambre, le premier visage familier que je verrais, et j'imaginais déjà le soulagement, la vague de chaleur dans mon ventre et lui, son sourire. Il se serait allongé à côté de moi sur mon lit d'hôpital et n'aurait pas essayé de me rassurer. Il aurait souri, plaisanté, se serait un peu moqué de mes bleus, comme si rien de tout ça n'était grave.

J'essaie de demander à Hermione, de lui demander avec les yeux, à défaut de pouvoir le faire autrement. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne comprend pas mon regard qui insiste, ou fait semblant. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas soutenir mes yeux trop longtemps. Et je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils me parlent des combats, et moi, je les écoute. J'apprends ce qui est arrivé à Seth, à Percy, à Tonks, et je pense à Remus, très fort. Ils me parlent aussi des blessures de Draco, s'empressent d'ajouter qu'il va s'en sortir, même si cela prend du temps. Mais ils ne disent rien sur Jude. Pourquoi ? Ma main se crispe sur le bord du lit. Mon coeur s'affole. J'ai envie de tousser ou de vomir. Et le tube me gène.

Hermione se lève d'un bond.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Je tousse et le tube m'étouffe un peu. Hermione pousse un petit cri effrayé.

Comme alertés, les médecins rentrent en trombe dans ma chambre. Ils attrapent Ron et Hermione par le bras et les poussent hors de la pièce. Puis ils s'occupent de moi, et tout ce que je suis capable de penser, alors que leurs mains me tâtent sans douceur, c'est que je n'ai rien appris, rien su, et j'ai envie de pleurer. Comme un enfant. Je le sens si loin de moi. Si loin...

**0°0°0**

Ils m'ont enlevé le tube ce matin. Et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient aussi m'arracher la bouche. Ou que j'allais mourir une deuxième fois. Mais maintenant, je respire mieux. Et tout seul. Je peux même parler, même si ma voix ressemble à peine à ce qu'elle était. A tous ceux qui entrent et sortent de ma chambre, je demande exactement la même chose, sans jamais me lasser. Presque jamais.

- Qui ça ? me répond-on.

Alors je répète, doucement, et j'explique, avec ma voix cassée qui me fait mal. Mais j'obtiens toujours un haussement d'épaule et beaucoup trop d'indifférence.

- Jude ? Connaît pas ! me dit l'infirmière en m'apportant mon petit-déjeuner.

Est-ce qu'il est parti ? Encore ? Est-ce que cette fois, il reviendra ? Je serre un peu les poings sur le drap, tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre. Non, il ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Pas maintenant...

Je soupire et regarde maintenant le plateau qu'elle a posé sur mes jambes. Les pâtes flottent à la surface d'une épaisse sauce grumeleuse et brunâtre. Mon estomac se soulève. Je triture le pain entre mes doigts qui tremblent, l'émiette dans mon assiette. Rien ne passe. J'ai juste soif. Le jus d'orange est sucré dans ma gorge mais ça me brûle la bouche. Mes yeux brûlent aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. Tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et pas de parents pour me consoler.

Trois coups sont frappés à ma porte. Elle s'ouvre et mon coeur fait un bond. Mais ce n'est pas Jude. C'est Remus. Il claque la porte au nez d'un photographe et quand il se retourne, il a l'air si amaigri, si vieux et tellement triste que je m'en veux aussitôt d'avoir été déçu, d'avoir souhaité Jude à sa place.

- Il faut croire qu'ils ne se lassent jamais, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? je demande en me redressant contre mes oreillers.

- Des nouvelles, sans doute, dit-il en se se passant une main sur le visage, lissant momentanément ses rides les unes après les autres. Et une interview. Mais dans le fond, je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, même si le son semble déplacé.

- _Eux_ ?

- Que veux-tu, tu les as sauvé.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai pas sauvé tout le monde.

Ma voix craque un peu. Je grimace.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Remus, pour Tonks.

- Je sais, Harry, je sais.

Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Et je me dis que si j'avais perdu Jude, je n'aurais peut-être pas envie d'en parler non plus. Et soudain, dans ma tête, la petite voix sournoise refait surface. _Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas perdu ?_ souffle-t-elle. J'ai envie de me frapper la tempe pour qu'elle se taise.

- Les médecins disent que tu vas aller bien, dit Remus en me serrant la main.

Je hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

- J'ai même réussi à marcher un peu ce matin.

- C'est bien...

Sa voix est lointaine, comme absente.

- Où est Jude , Remus ?

Il hésite longuement avant de répondre et mon coeur s'emballe. Les machines aussi.

- Dans la chambre d'à côté.

Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou plus inquiet encore.

- Il n'était pas blessé, je dis.

- Non, il n'était pas blessé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui ont donné une chambre ?

Il soupire encore une fois et commence à me raconter.

Sa voix est tellement douce que personne ne pourrait imaginer toutes les choses cruelles qu'elle me dit. Il cherche ses mots, choisis les plus délicats, pour me faire le moins de peine possible, pendant que je tente de résister au vertige. En vain. Parce que la chute est interminable et que je n'arrive pas à toucher le sol, à empêcher l'étourdissement et la nausée. Je me sens saoule, je me sens vide, et je crois bien que je pleure, que ça me brûle les joues, que mon nez coule et se bouche, que je ne vois plus rien, que je suffoque. Je répète que, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, qu'il me ment. Il essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse, tapant de mes poings serrés sur sa poitrine... mais au fond de moi, j'ai gardé le souvenir de sa fatigue, de sa maigreur, conservé son odeur dans mes narines et je sais que Remus ne me ment pas.

Je redeviens calme. Mon corps me paraît un peu mou, un peu absent. Remus quitte alors sa chaise pour s'asseoir tout près de moi, sur le matelas. Il me serre trop fort. Et cette fois, c'est lui qui me dit qu'il est désolé. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'on me rende Jude. L'homme insouciant que j'aimais. Que j'aime.

Remus me serre encore mais j'ai à nouveau envie de le repousser. Parce que je me dégoûte. Parce que je me hais. Parce que, Jude, je sais bien que c'est moi qui l'aie tué.

**0°0°0**

La nuit est tombée.

Je n'ai plus de larmes. Mes yeux sont gonflés.

Du coin de l'oeil, je guette le départ de l'infirmière. Elle ne reviendra pas avant le matin et je repousse les couvertures avec mes pieds pour me lever. Une fois debout, une fois stable, je traîne la perfusion avec moi à travers la chambre. Comme un vieillard, je m'appuie dessus pour avancer sur le carrelage blanc. La robe de l'hôpital me tombe jusqu'aux genoux et mes jambes maigres en dépassent.

Le couloir est brillamment éclairé mais désert. Je sais bien que je ne vais pas loin, juste la porte d'à côté, mais j'ai tellement peur de croiser quelqu'un et qu'on me ramène de force dans ma chambre que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce que je vais trouver derrière la porte. Je la pousse sans réfléchir, sans me préparer. A l'intérieur, les lumières ne sont pas éteintes.

Jude tourne la tête vers moi. Je l'observe longuement depuis le seuil, la bouche entrouverte, et je crois bien que si je ne fais pas quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je vais me remettre à pleurer. Il est trop pâle et sa peau translucide semble tendue jusqu'à craquer sur les os saillants de son crâne. Son visage m'effraie.

Il me regarde, lui aussi. Ses yeux scannent mes joues, mes paumettes, mes lèvres, enregistrent à toute vitesse les blessures qui demeurent, se baissent sur le tuyau planté dans mon bras et enfin sur mes jambes nues, ma tenue singulière... et il sourit. Malgré les circonstances, malgré sa fatigue, son sourire conserve toute son espièglerie. Comment fait-il ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as la même, dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer mon propre sourire.

Le sien s'élargit.

- Pas faux, répond-il.

Je m'approche de lui, ignorant la chaise. Il tapote le matelas et je m'allonge à ses côtés, sur le bord. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Et je suis bien. Même si j'ai peur, même si la boule dans ma gorge n'a pas disparu, même si elle devient plus dure, plus compacte, plus difficile à ravaler. Je le serre comme s'il m'échappait déjà et je sens ses lèvres sur mon front. Elles m'embrassent et je me dis que je ne mérite pas ce baiser, que je mériterais qu'il me repousse, qu'il me déteste.

A cause de ce que j'ai fait. Ou de ce que je l'ai amené à faire.

Ma main repose sur sa poitrine et je la sens, régulièrement, qui se soulève.

- Si tu pars, je pars avec toi, je murmure.

Dans mes cheveux, sa main se fige. Et je devine que j'ai dit une bêtise.

- N'y pense même pas !

Sa voix siffle de colère.

- Ce serait ma décision.

- Ce serait surtout une monumentale connerie !

Il me force à le regarder et j'ai du mal à ne pas me dérober. Mes yeux papillonnent pour ne pas affronter les siens, les soutenir, ses yeux que j'aime tant, ses yeux qui vont mourir. Mes lèvres tremblent. Et j'ai honte. Que ce soit lui qui me console. Que je ne sois pas assez fort pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à t'aimer, Harry.

- Mais l'amour des autres, je m'en fiche. C'est le tien que je veux.

- Tu dis ça maintenant...

Je regarde ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour te suicider sur un coup de tête, Harry, continue-t-il. Non seulement ce serait mélodramatique à en vomir mais, en plus, ce serait tout sauf une preuve d'amour. Je ne vais pas te dire les niaiseries habituelles, _soit heureux, continue ta vie,_ je sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple, et je ne te demanderais jamais de ne pas pleurer. Mais si c'est le genre de cadeau que tu veux me faire, tu peux foutre le camp tout de suite de ma chambre.

Il secoue un peu la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais dire _amen_, qu'on aurait fugué tous les deux de l'hôpital et sauté du haut d'un pont en se tenant la main ? Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ?

Penaud, je baisse les yeux. Parce qu'il a raison. Parce que je n'ai pas plus envie de mourir que je n'ai envie qu'il ne meurt. J'attrape sa main et la presse contre ma bouche. Je pose des baisers sur ses doigts tandis qu'il me regarde faire.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il.

Je relève la tête alors qu'il baisse la sienne.

Mes lèvres effleurent son menton, l'arête saillante de sa mâchoire, les commissures de sa bouche et enfin la chair tendre au milieu. Ses lèvres sont sèches et crevassées, mais je les embrasse quand même avec la même dévotion qu'avant, et qu'importe si elles ne ressemblent plus au souvenir que j'en ai. Ce sont toujours les siennes. Ses mains m'agrippent le visage, s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, me serrent, sa langue me cherche, me caresse et ses dents me mordent un peu.

Quand il se recule, ses mains touchent mes joues avec plus de douceur.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé, murmure-t-il.

Il se penche, embrasse les hématomes sur mes joues, frotte son nez contre mon cou, lèche mes larmes. Est-ce qu'il cherche mon odeur, pour la mémoriser, s'endormir avec elle le moment venu ? La sienne s'est noyée dans celle des potions et je ne parviens pas à la retrouver. Même son souvenir m'échappe, et ça ne fait qu'amener de nouvelles larmes dans mes yeux. Mon corps se secoue et, son front appuyé contre ma tempe, Jude murmure des « chut » à mon oreille, pour m'apaiser. Encore et encore. Mais ça ne m'apaise pas. Rien ne le peut. Parce que je vais perdre l'homme que j'aime. Et parce que j'ai peur de ne garder de lui que cette image-là : un visage osseux et des lèvres comme du papier de verre.

**0°0°0**

Je crois qu'il dort.

J'écoute son souffle, la tête posée sur son coeur. Je compte les battements sourds qui éclatent dans mon oreille. Ils sont réguliers, rassurants. Ses paupières sont closes, son visage semble paisible, mais je me demande s'il souffre, même dans son sommeil, et s'il pourrait mourir entre deux respirations...

J'essaie d'imaginer la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir.

Pas de maison à la campagne.

Pas de mariage.

Pas d'enfants.

Juste lui et moi.

Des jours qui ne se ressembleraient jamais.

Des éclats de rire.

Du sexe à n'en plus finir.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce dont je rêvais. J'étais bien plus romantique que ça. Je rêvais de promesses d'amour éternel. _Tu m'aimeras toujours ? Parce que moi oui, toujours._ Je voulais la même chose que mes parents. Ce bonheur sans tâche et plein d'avenir. J'avais idéalisé leur vie au point de vouloir la même. Et c'était ce genre de vie que Draco aurait pu me donner.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à y renoncer, à ce rêve si parfait, si je peux garder Jude près de moi...

- S'il vous plaît, je murmure.

Jude bouge un peu. Son oeil s'ouvre.

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ? me demande-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Son visage se niche dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je sais pas. Dumbledore peut-être.

- En voilà une drôle d'idée...

Il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille.

- J'ai toujours imaginé qu'il pouvait m'aider, même mort, j'ajoute.

Il se répond pas. Sans doute qu'il s'est déjà rendormi.

- Je sais, c'est stupide, je dis dans le vide.

Et soudain, l'évidence me frappe. J'en ai presque le vertige. Parce que je me souviens de ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, de ses rêves à _lui_. Il y a donc un endroit, un seul, où je peux retrouver Dumbledore. Et lui parler.

**0°0°0**

La chambre de Draco est illuminée comme en plein jour. Les néons blafards au-dessus de son lit éclairent son visage blanc. Ce qu'il en reste. Ses yeux fixent le plafond. Il ne dort pas. Et je suppose qu'à sa place, personne ne le pourrait. Son corps semble enfermé dans un carcan. Son cou et sa mâchoire sont retenus par tout un attirail en plastique et un pansement recouvre entièrement l'arête de son nez.

Je n'ai plus de souffle et l'estomac qui se retourne. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Approche, dit-il, les yeux à demi-fermés.

J'obéis et, une fois devant le lit, j'aperçois la petite forme de Dorian, recroquevillée dans le creux formé par le bras de Draco. Une de ses mains repose sous sa joue, l'autre serre le vêtement de son père. Sa bouche entrouverte tête dans le vide.

Je m'assieds dans l'une des deux chaises qui bordent le lit. Je tends mon bras qui n'est pas accroché à la perfusion, lentement, et hésite à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la main de Draco. D'ailleurs, il la sent, mon hésitation, parce que ses doigts se soulèvent un peu, son ongle frôle ma paume et finalement, je la serre, sa main si pâle abandonnée sur le drap, et il sourit. A peine.

- Qu'est-ce que... comment... ?

Ma voix est rauque et mes questions se perdent.

- Un géant, répond-il. Ces crétins ne regardent jamais où ils vont.

Il tente un nouveau sourire mais, voyant que je n'y réponds pas, abandonne et oublie de prétendre.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, quand même, que tu as autant pleuré ? me demande-t-il.

- Pleuré ? je répète, l'air un peu hagard.

- Tes yeux. Ils sont tellement bouffis qu'on les voit à peine.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

- Qui est mort ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça...

- Pourquoi, alors ?

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire la vérité. Surtout à lui. Parce qu'il s'agit de Jude, l'homme pour lequel je l'ai quitté. Alors comment lui demander ce genre de faveur sans passer pour un égoïste doublé d'un salaud ? Il va me rire au nez ou me cracher à la figure si je lui dis : C_'est Jude, il va mourir, et il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose pour lui._ Draco ne doit rien à Jude. Pourquoi lèverait-t-il le petit doigt ? Ils n'ont jamais été amis. Au contraire. Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient un jour échangé autre chose que des regards meurtriers.

- Est-ce que tu rêves encore de Dumbledore ?

Ses sourcils se froncent, sa main cesse ses caresses sur le dos de son fils.

- Qui t'a dit que je rêvais de Dumbledore ?

- Hermione...

- Heureusement que je lui avais dit de garder ça pour elle, grommelle-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- C'est... _important_.

Et il le voit dans mes yeux, à quel point c'est important. Il sait toujours comment je pense.

- Non, Harry, répond-il. Plus depuis que j'ai quitté la France sans toi, il y a un an et demi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement, Hermione, mais je n'ai rêvé de lui qu'une seule fois...

Je baisse la tête pour cacher ma déception et l'angoisse qui m'étrangle.

- Il y a quelque chose, pour toi, dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, me dit alors Draco. Ouvre-le.

Je m'exécute sans broncher, même si la requête me paraît un peu étrange ou déplacée. Mon regard évite toujours soigneusement le sien. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'à l'intérieur se trouve le bracelet en argent que Jude m'avait offert pour Noël, que j'avais perdu, et mes yeux débordent à nouveau, alors que mes doigts se referment dessus, l'enfermant à l'intérieur de ma paume.

- Rogue l'a trouvé dans mes affaires, à Poudlard, m'explique Draco et je sens qu'il m'observe. Il a cru qu'il était à moi et me l'a ramené. Je n'aurais pas du te le prendre.

- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Parce que j'étais jaloux.

Le ton de sa voix se fait un peu railleur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, je murmure.

J'allais dire malheureux...

Il soupire.

- J'espère vraiment que tu seras heureux, Harry, ajoute-t-il d'une voix très douce. Je te le souhaite sincèrement. Et tant pis si ça ne doit pas être avec moi. Je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Je me lève brusquement. Mes yeux coulent. La chaise valdingue sur le sol et je me penche en avant pour la ramasser. Mon bras tire sur la perfusion, l'arrache et un peu de sang coule sur mon poignet. Mes mains tremblent. C'est même tout mon corps qui tremble, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. La boule, dans ma gorge, a maintenant la consistance d'une pierre.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je dis précipitamment.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? demande Draco. Harry ?

- Non... c'est juste... il faut que j'y aille...

Je recule vers la porte, toujours sans le regarder.

- Si tu veux parler à Dumbledore, dit-il dans mon dos, alors que j'ai presque atteint la sortie. Toi, mieux que personne, devrais savoir où le faire... réfléchis, Harry...

Et je réfléchis, immobile devant la porte fermée.

Et soudain je sais...

**0°0°0**

Poudlard ressemble à un cimetière.

Le silence.

Les souvenirs comme des fantômes.

Les débris.

Le sang.

Hermione et Ron à mes côtés, j'essaie de ne surtout rien regarder, pour ne pas me rappeler. De rien. Les couloirs sont vides et les chuchotements des tableaux nous poursuivent. Je ne peux pas marcher vite et je garde les yeux fixés sur mes pas, pour ne pas tomber. Me tirant par le coude, Ron me stabilise chaque fois que je manque de perdre l'équilibre alors qu'Hermione siffle entre ses dents que _c'est de la folie _et que je devrais être au fond de mon lit, pas debout à crapahuter dans un château en ruines. Mais elle sait que je n'ai pas le choix...

Nous montons l'escalier doucement. Mes jambes flageolent, mon souffle se fait court et je m'appuie au mur froid alors que Ron me tient l'autre bras, me donnant une impulsion à chaque marche. Ses yeux, sur moi, sont inquiets. Ils ne me quittent pas. Il sait que j'attends trop de choses de cette visite...

Et soudain, plus de marches. J'ai pourtant levé la jambe par réflexe, parce que mon pied en attendait une nouvelle, mais non... juste la pièce ronde et familière. Et je regarde partout. Chaque tableau. Je cherche, le coeur affolé, et trouve finalement sur le mur le plus grand, le plus imposant de tous...

Et le plus vide.

Je crois que je vais vomir.

Je m'approche et mes mains tâtent la surface marron de la toile. Où est-il ?

- Professeur ?

Je l'appelle. Et au fond de moi, je suis sûr qu'il peut me voir, qu'il m'écoute et qu'il va venir. Je n'imagine pas qu'il pourrait m'abandonner, pas après tout ça. Ma voix se fait plus forte, plus désespérée, mais rien ne se passe. Que du vide dans le tableau. Aucune trace des yeux bleus et pétillants, des lunettes en demi-lunes...

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, je supplie, les mains posées contre la toile. J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez. Tout. J'ai tué Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Ne me laissez pas tomber, pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît...

Mes genoux cèdent et tombent sur le parquet. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur, sous le tableau, la cogne un peu sans le vouloir. Je me dis que si je compte jusqu'à dix et que je relève les yeux, alors il sera là, et il me dira comment faire pour ôter du corps de Jude la magie qui le tue...

Je souffle. Compte.

Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six... sept... huit... neuf... dix.

Je relève la tête et de colère, mon poing s'abat contre la toile.

- Je vous hais, je hurle soudainement et Hermione pousse un petit cri de surprise. Vous m'entendez, professeur, je vous hais ! Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer ! Pendant sept ans ! Et quoi ? Ce n'était pas encore assez ? Maintenant que tout est terminé, il faut encore que je souffre ? Encore que je perde quelqu'un que j'aime ? Pourtant, c'est _votre_ faute ! _Vous_ lui avez enlevé sa magie ! Réparez votre erreur ! Faites quelque chose !

Ron me tire par l'épaule, pour m'empêcher de me casser les doigts sur le mur.

- Viens, Harry, murmure-t-il gentiment. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là...

Je le laisse me guider vers la porte et j'entends Hermione qui renifle à côté de moi. Mais mes yeux, eux, ne quittent pas la toile vide... pas une seule fois...

**0°0°0 **

En regagnant ma chambre, nous croisons Neville dans le couloir éclairé de Sainte-Mangouste. Il est assis sur un banc métallique, juste devant la porte de Jude. Son dos est rond, ses épaules voûtées, et ses yeux sont rouges, cernés. Il ne nous voit même pas quand nous passons devant lui.

Mes sourcils se froncent et Hermione se penche vers moi.

- Je crois qu'il aime Jude presque autant que toi, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Les sentiments de Neville ne me surprennent pas. Non, ce qui me surprend vraiment, c'est de n'avoir rien remarqué avant tout ça. Je me retourne et je vois qu'il a levé la tête vers nous. Il me regarde et ses yeux bruns me font mal. Pas la douleur ou la peur, mais les accusations que j'y vois. Lui aussi, il le pense, que c'est moi qui ait tué Jude...

Dans ma chambre, Remus fait les cent pas. Il bondit en nous voyant arriver.

- Où étais-tu, Harry ?

- J'avais... il fallait...

Mes bras retombent, impuissants. Je n'arrive même pas à parler, à expliquer. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout va s'arranger. D'ailleurs Remus n'est pas en colère, je le vois. Il m'entoure les épaules de son bras, pose sa main contre ma nuque.

- C'est Jude, Harry...

La panique me submerge. Pitié... il ne peut pas s'en être allé, comme ça... sans un adieu, sans un baiser.

- Quoi ? je coasse.

- Il faut que tu te prépares à lui dire au revoir...

Malgré moi, je suis soulagé, soulagé qu'il m'ait attendu...

Je cours dans la chambre d'à côté. Personne ne me suit.

J'ai presque un mouvement de recul en entrant. Le visage de Jude n'a plus de couleurs. Seulement celle de la cendre, grise, maladive. Mais ce n'est pas une couleur, pas vraiment, juste la mort. Il tend la main vers moi, et tremblant, je reprends ma place à côté de lui, allongé contre son flanc, m'agrippe au tissu de son pyjama d'hôpital. Ses dents semblent claquer et ses lèvres sont bleuies. Il a froid. Et je remonte les couvertures sur nous, je l'enveloppe de mes bras, de ma chaleur, pour qu'il se réchauffe.

Je réalise soudain ce que la mort est en train de lui faire, comme elle le défigure, comme elle détruit tout ce qu'il a été. Fort, indépendant, si plein de vie. Je le réalise alors qu'il me regarde. Et je le regarde, moi aussi. Fixement. Je regarde dans ses yeux, dans ses pupilles noircies et hagardes. J'essaie d'y apprivoiser la mort, de la supplier.

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ses lèvres bougent à peine.

- Dors, mon amour, je chuchote en caressant ses joues.

C'est la première que ces mots tendres me viennent à la bouche. Je sais qu'avant, il se serait moqué de moi. Mais maintenant, ils ont l'air de lui plaire. Je repousse doucement ses mèches de cheveux châtains, humides de sueur, frôle son front du bout des doigts, y lisse les plis de douleur, et il ferme les yeux sous mes caresses.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas me réveiller, demain, murmure-t-il sans les ouvrir.

- Je sais.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, les serre de toutes mes forces.

- Je sais, je répète.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je crois.

Il sourit un peu.

- Pas vraiment.

J'inspire et me retiens. Parce que je ne peux pas lui dire que _moi_ j'ai peur, que je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser partir, que ce serait comme me tuer un peu, moi aussi. Mais j'ai le courage de me taire. Parce que sa douleur, je la renifle, je la reçois dans mes os, dans ma peau, je la sens... Le retenir serait inhumain.

Ses yeux se rouvrent. Leur ocre me paraît brillant et humide.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire au revoir, murmure-t-il

Dans ma gorge la boule enfle encore. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle le puisse.

- Je t'aime, dit-il avec un sourire.

Mon rire ressemble à un sanglot. Il a refermé ses yeux et son front repose contre mon épaule.

- Je t'aime aussi, je chuchote dans son oreille, et il sourit encore.

Après ça, il n'ouvre plus les yeux et je sais qu'il s'est endormi. Je sais aussi qu'il ne les ouvrira plus, qu'il ne me dira plus rien, ne sourira plus. Je sais que demain, quand je me réveillerais, il sera immobile dans mes bras, plus froid encore, et que son coeur se sera tu. Et je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à rester aussi calme, à ne pas hurler ou à le laisser dormir. Et il n'y a que les larmes silencieuses qui coulent à flots sur mes joues pour trahir ma détresse et ce chagrin sans fond qui m'étouffe...

**0°0°0**

Une heure s'est écoulée. Et il respire encore. Mes bras me font mal à force de le serrer. S'en aperçoit-il ? Ses paupières frémissent parfois et je me demande de quoi sont faits ses rêves.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et des pas se rapprochent doucement dans l'obscurité.

- Harry ? souffle la voix d'Hermione, près de mon lit. Harry, tu m'entends ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose...

Je me redresse d'un bond, lâche Jude.

- Quoi ?

- Pas un sort, ni une potion... juste...

Sa baguette projette une lumière blanche sur le livre qu'elle tient à la main. Elle me regarde, commence à lire.

- Une magie expulsée, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne pourra jamais être rejetée par le corps de son hôte à sa réintégration. Car la compatibilité entre l'un est l'autre est parfaite, même après de longues années de séparation. Mais cette opération nécessite une acceptation totale de l'hôte lui-même. Or, si celui-ci éprouve un sentiment de rejet à l'écart de sa magie, pour des raisons sont souvent liées à son origine ou aux circonstances de son extraction, la magie se retournera aussitôt contre lui, car elle le considérera comme une menace pour son propre développement et pour sa survie. Il n'existe alors aucun sort capable de neutraliser son action. Seul l'hôte lui-même peut apaiser, apprivoiser sa propre magie. Dans le cas où il n'y parviendrait pas...

Elle relève les yeux.

- Alors il mourrait, je termine dans un murmure.

Elle hoche la tête. Et je tourne la mienne vers Jude, vers son visage endormi.

- Ce n'est pas trop tard, Harry, me dit-elle doucement.

- Il n'en aura jamais la force...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Regarde-le, Hermione ! Il est déjà parti...

Elle se penche vers moi, embrasse ma joue.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, dit-elle.

Sa main s'attarde gentiment dans mes cheveux.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Je lui demande alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir.

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, me répond-elle. J'y suis retournée tout à l'heure avec Ron. Il était posé en évidence sur le bureau...

Elle m'adresse un demi-sourire qui signifie « tu vois qu'il ne te laisse pas tomber ! » puis referme la porte derrière elle. Moi je me penche sur Jude.

Je lui secoue l'épaule et ses yeux s'ouvrent.

- Pas mort ? demande-t-il en me regardant.

Je fait signe que non, m'assied à côté de lui, prend ses mains dans les miennes et lui rapporte les paroles d'Hermione.

- Je me suis assez battu, Harry, dit-il d'un ton las et traînant. J'en ai assez...

Je secoue vivement la tête.

- Au contraire, Jude, tu ne t'es pas _assez_ battu ! je réplique et je m'en fiche d'avoir l'air dur ou indélicat. Ta magie, tu l'as laissée te détruire, te tuer, parce que tu n'en as jamais vraiment voulu...

- C'est faux, Harry... je la voulais...

- Et plus maintenant ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais la vouloir encore ?

Je soupire.

- C'est justement ça le problème, Jude. Depuis que tu es malade, tout ce que tout le monde a fait, c'est vouloir la détruire ou l'expulser, trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais à aucun moment il n'a été question de faire en sorte que tu puisses vivre avec... de faire en sorte de la calmer, de la rassurer...

- La _rassurer_ ?

- Elle a senti que tu te méfiais d'elle, Jude. Ton corps l'a absorbé sans que tu sois prêt à la recevoir, sans que tu aies pris le temps de la désirer ou de régler ce qui devait être réglé avec ton père. Tu l'as d'emblée considérée comme une ennemie. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit, à l'hôpital, quand on est allé voir ta mère ? Tu m'as dit : c_ette magie, c'est comme mon sang, l'héritage d'un monstre._

Ses yeux comprennent. Et je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu...

- Il faut que tu fasses la paix avec elle et avec ton passé... et c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seul...

- Tu veux dire que tu ne restes pas ?

Sa voix est maintenant paniquée.

- Je reviendrais demain matin...

- Mais si demain je...

- Tais-toi, je le coupe. Tout ira bien.

Je voudrais tellement le croire.

**0°0°0**

La nuit a été interminable. J'ai fait les cent pas dans le couloir, me suis rongé les ongles, assis sur le banc à côté de Neville. La lumière du jour envahit maintenant tout le couloir, à travers les fenêtres en forme de hublot et je me lève, les jambes en coton. Les quelques pas qui me séparent de la chambre de Jude me demandent un effort colossal, un courage plus dur à trouver encore que celui qu'il m'a fallu pour affronter Voldemort. Ma main appuie sur la poignée de la porte, la pousse doucement et je retiens ma respiration, la bloque au fond de ma gorge.

Mes yeux se posent sur le lit, s'agrandissent.

Jude y est assis en tailleur. Son bras est tendu devant lui, sa main grande ouverte vers le plafond et son visage concentré. Le verre empli d'eau qui reposait la veille encore sur sa table de nuit flotte à présent au-dessus de sa paume, tangue dans l'air. Le liquide éclabousse son bras. Et il sourit. Son sourire est un peu incrédule, heureux, redevenu insouciant. Et mon coeur tressaute de soulagement.

Il m'aperçoit. Et le verre oscille dangereusement, bascule, et finalement tombe sur le sol où il éclate avec fracas, projetant une multitude de fragments de verre brisé jusqu'à mes pieds.

- Il y a encore du boulot, murmure Jude, sourcils haussés.

Puis il ouvre les bras, les tend dans ma direction, me regarde.

Et dans ses yeux, les vieux démons ont disparu.

* * *

Ne reste à présent plus que l'épilogue...

Cliquez sur la petite flèche en bas et il est à vous ;-D


	20. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

_**Plusieurs semaines plus tard**_

A l'intérieur de la discothèque, la musique était assourdissante. Elle semblait même rebondir avec ceux qu'elle portait ou emportait. Les lumières vives et colorées faisaient mal aux yeux. Et Draco grimaça. D'emblée il avait détesté cet endroit. L'exubérance, le bruit, les odeurs de sueur et de cigarette, l'alcool qui semblait tout embrumer. Rien ne lui ressemblait. Ici, tout paraissait hors cadre, hors limites. Depuis les vêtements jusqu'aux attitudes. Quant à la qualité de la musique, il préférait ne même pas y penser.

- Pardon, dit-il en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Excusez-moi. Pardon. _Pardon_.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'excusait de vouloir passer.

- Draco ! appela une voix forte.

Il leva la tête dans sa direction.

Un peu plus loin, le bras levé d'Hermione attira son attention. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, un immense sourire aux lèvres et Draco grimpa l'escalier qui menait à l'estrade. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette en cuir rouge, soulagé d'avoir échappé à la marée humaine qui se mouvait en bas. Il s'assit à côté de Londubat, dont le regard morose ne quittait pas la piste de danse. Face à lui, les jumeaux lui adressèrent un bref signe de tête alors qu'Hermione lui embrassait gentiment la joue. Draco se raidit malgré lui. Ses marques d'affection le rendaient toujours mal à l'aise...

- Tu perds ton temps, Hermione, dit-il avec amusement. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Ron sourit.

- Il y a un _truc_ qu'il aime et que tu n'as pas, dit-il d'un ton suggestif et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Sans compter qu'il y a un _truc_ que tu as, Hermione, et qu'il n'aime pas du tout, ajouta Fred. Ou peut-être était-ce George.

- Vous avez fini, oui ? s'exclama Hermione en croisant les bras.

Elle se pencha vers Draco en secouant la tête.

- Ne les écoute pas, dit-elle à voix basse. C'est bien que tu aies pu venir...

- J'avais dit que je viendrais, Hermione. Je suis juste un peu... _perplexe_. Pourquoi _ici_ ?

Elle roula des yeux.

- Une idée de Jude.

- Tiens donc, je ne m'en serais pas douté.

Le ton de sa voix était resté léger. Il y était parvenu.

- Tu es toujours décidé ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, brièvement, et avala d'une traite le contenu du verre qu'elle avait commandé pour lui. Le liquide était brûlant... et _bleu_. Mais l'alcool, ce n'était pas si mal pour se donner du courage. Et il allait en avoir besoin.

- Toujours, dit-il. Je ne suis même venu que pour ça. Où es Harry ?

Tous se regardèrent avec ce qui semblait être un peu de gêne puis Ron désigna la piste de danse. Draco y porta son regard et plissa le nez. Jude et Harry dansaient. Leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble sous la lumière verte. Ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se décoller. Et c'était presque indécent à regarder. Car trop érotique. Et Harry avait l'air tellement... _heureux_. Avait-il un jour été plus beau qu'à cet instant ? Il y avait tellement de lumière sur son visage. Les bras autour du cou de Jude, il riait, les yeux fixés sur les siens, inconscient de tout le reste : la musique, les gens qui les entouraient, ceux qui les regardaient.

Draco détourna les yeux. Les regarder danser de cette manière, c'était presque les imaginer faire l'amour. Et ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Londubat avait l'air aussi déprimé.

Il reposa son verre, se leva, inspira.

- J'y vais, murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui pressa aussitôt le bras, compatissante.

Draco dévala l'escalier, fendit la foule dans l'autre sens, vers Harry cette fois, jouant un peu des coudes, trop nerveux pour vraiment prêter attention aux exclamations outrées, aux protestations. Il lui saisit le poignet et Harry tourna alors la tête vers lui. Il sourit, sautillant toujours sur place avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin.

- Draco !

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Dehors ?

Harry hocha la tête, des plis inquiets lui froissant le front. Après un dernier regard un peu étonné lancé vers Jude, il suivit Draco à l'extérieur de la discothèque.

Le froid de janvier était perçant et humide, la rue recouverte d'un brouillard épais et glacial.

Dans son simple tee-shirt, Harry grelottait.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir, dit Draco sans vraiment le regarder.

- Tu pars ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Où ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore...

- Quand ?

- Demain matin.

- Et tu ne sais pas où tu vas ? rétorqua Harry. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je le sache !

- Harry, soupira Draco d'un ton las.

Harry regarda ses pieds.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai _besoin_ de partir, tu comprends ? expliqua Draco. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, ici, réparé mes conneries... autant que possible, du moins...

- Et sauvé ma vie.

Draco ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Ni à ça, ni à ce qui avait suivi. Les longues semaines de souffrance et de rééducation. Il laissait tout ça derrière lui. Ça et Harry.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi...

Harry baissa la tête, se mordit les lèvres. De son pied, il donna un petit coup de pied dans un mégot de cigarette abandonné sur le trottoir humide.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Harry, dit Draco en lui redressant le menton.

- Et tu reviendras ?

Sans le lâcher, Draco se pencha. Il posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ? Qu'un jour, peut-être, le timing serait bon pour nous deux ?

- Je me souviens...

- Moi aussi. Et ces mots-là, je les garde, Harry, je les emporte avec moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne...

Et Draco lui embrassa les lèvres. Avec lenteur. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et ça aussi, il l'emportait avec lui. La douceur de sa bouche, sa saveur tellement toxique.

C'était dur, de partir, d'abandonner ça...

Mais malgré tout, il lâcha Harry.

Et après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il s'éloigna.

Son coeur se faisait étrangement plus léger à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait loin de lui, comme s'il se libérait une à une de chaînes dont il n'avait jusque là jamais réalisé la présence.

De nouveaux horizons l'attendaient.

Il le fallait...

**0°0°0**

Harry regarda longtemps sa silhouette fine s'éloigner. Puis il sentit un bras rassurant s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres douces posées sur sa tempe.

- Il est parti ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux fixés bien au delà du brouillard, là où Draco avait finalement disparu.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà._

_C'est une sensation étrange de mettre un point final à cette histoire qui m'a occupée l'esprit et pas mal de mon temps pendant deux ans..._

_Je sais que certains d'entre vous seront très déçus de cette fin, parce qu'un Harry ça doit normalement aller avec un Draco, mais là... ça m'aurait semblé trop illogique... _

_Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai tout de même laissé une ouverture. Ça c'est parce qu'abandonner mes personnages définitivement me semble trop dur. Il est fort probable que j'écrive un jour une suite. Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais un jour. Parce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent devenir. _

_Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir suivie si longtemps et encouragée, de m'avoir laissée d'adorables et touchantes reviews, d'avoir été là... juste ça._

_Le futur... c'est maintenant Sang Froid... dont l'écriture m'amuse vraiment beaucoup ! C'est... différent, nettement plus léger. Et ça fait du bien aussi !_

_Je vous dit donc à très bientôt_

_Et je vous embrasse !_

_Sillia_


End file.
